A Family Affair
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: It's the holidays, but will they all be able to have a perfect family celebration? What happens when they have to go back to everyday life and will a certain someone be able to crush their happiness? OQ/Hood-Mills family's journey to their happy ending alongside CS and Snowing. Expect pranks, humour and family fun. (End of season 4, straying from canon.) Not just festive.
1. Where should we have Christmas?

**Hi guys, I hope you like this story, it's my first one and I don't know if I'm any good at writing, but hey ho, I'm giving it a go anyway. The first couple of chapters are building up to the main event.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

 **Forgive any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. I started this story a while ago, so my writing gets better as the chapters go on. :)**

* * *

"I don't know if our apartment is big enough to accommodate that many people, the kitchen certainly isn't." Mary Margaret stated as she flustered around the mall trying to find the perfect present for each of their friends and family.

David peered into the pram as he pushed Neil, without looking up he suggested "Why don't we ask Regina if we can have it at hers? The house is plenty big enough."

"I hardly think that we can ask Regina to do that, it's a lot of pressure."

"I don't think she'd mind, it's always just been her and Henry at Christmas, now she's got Robin and Roland and all of us, she'll probably be happy to have a large Christmas."

Mary Margaret shook her head "I just feel like we would be imposing on her it's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Henry asked as he came up behind them, working to startle her somewhat.

"Asking you mom if we can have Christmas at your house." Charming stated casually, causing Snow to cast him a look of frustration and shook her head; she loved her husband but he never tended to think before he spoke.

"That's a great idea, I think she'd just love it, I mean she really wants to help out and I think it would make her feel like part of the family, I know she is but it would just prove to her how we all feel about her. In fact, I'm gonna go ask her right now." He stated running off.

"Henry, wait we..." Snow shook her head "Now look what you've done." She cast him a disapproving look.

"What, she'll say yes, stop worrying, Christmas will be perfect, I'm telling you."

"She's not going to like this David, you know how much she likes to have her alone time."

"Yes but don't you think that this year she might want more? That she might want to experience a proper family affair?"

"No" she stated bluntly picking something off the shelf and placing it back down only to pick up the thing next to it.

"We'll see, I think Henry will be able to talk her round he always has before."

* * *

"Please mom, please." Henry begged as he sat at the breakfast bar, while Regina and Robin were making dinner. "It'll be great, and our house is much bigger than Mary Margret's, she won't even be able to cook for all of us in that kitchen."

Regina cast a look at Robin "Henry, I don't know, it's our first Christmas together as a family, you, me, Robin and Roland." She stated as Robin smiled at her.

"Yeah, but mom, they're family too, Snow, she's your step daughter and Emma's my mom." He pleaded casting her a look that was hard for her to say no to.

"I'll think about it." She stated, upon which Henry knew that she meant that she would; so he left the room and went to check on Roland who was playing with Lego in the living space.

Robin put the spoon which he had been stirring the spaghetti with down and turned to look at her. Shrugging his shoulders he stated "I don't think it's such a bad idea, everyone all together and like Henry said, Mary Margret's place is too small."

She bit her bottom lip as he made his way towards her and a sultry smile appeared on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, casting her a quizzing look that was almost as impossible to resist as Henry's. "What'd you say?"

"I suppose, it would be nice, for Henry I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Yes I know he's been feeling rather conflicted about how to spend the holidays and personally I didn't fancy cramming into that tiny apartment, which is frankly the size of my sitting room."

"So?"

"So, let's do it." She stated smiling at him, he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, tightening his hold and pulling her closer to him, both of them quickly becoming caught up in the moment.

This however, meant neither of them noticed the smoke that was emanating from the oven. Suddenly they were startled by the ringing of the smoke alarm, they jumped and broke apart. She grabbed a tea towel and flapped it around in an attempt to get the horrendous noise to stop; while he shoved on the oven gloves and removed the charred garlic bread, almost throwing it down on the work top as the heat penetrated through the glove. He heard her start to chuckle from across the room, as she watched him floundering about. "Do you find this amusing?" He asked almost laughing himself, rising an eyebrow in challenge.

"No." She shook her head and bit her lip, to try and stop the full blown laughter. Walking towards the counter she peered in the tray "Well, it looks like we're not having garlic bread with our bolognese, that's inedible." She smirked as she pointed at the lump of coal that remained.

"True." He laughed as he took the pans off the heat, wanting to save what was left.

"Mum, what's going on?" Henry asked as he appeared in the doorway holding Roland's hand.

"Nothing." She stated admiring the two children that stood before her "We just burnt the garlic bread. I don't know how I'm going to manage to cook Christmas dinner for that many people when I can't even take garlic bread out of the oven."

Henry's eyes widened "Everyone's coming here for Christmas?"

"Sure they are." Robin added passing them and placing the plates on the table in the dining room

Henry flung himself at his mother "thank you, thank you, thank you, this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"I hope so Henry." She stated hugging him back before they all moved to sit around the table.

Was she making a terrible mistake in agreeing to have everyone around? She knew that it would be a hellish nightmare, Captain Guyliner would probably also be in attendance, he was a pest to say the least. No doubt they would bring along other cast offs, who had no one else to spend Christmas with, most likely the bookworm. Before she knew it she would presumably have all the waifs and strays of Storybrooke congregating in her dining room. She barely knew if she could cope with Snow and Charming's constant wittering, never mind that of a whole town of resentful people, who still despite everything probably hated her guts.

* * *

Mary Margaret was stood behind the kitchen counter unpacking groceries, when her phone rang and she rushed across the room to answer it, having to almost dive across the sofa to the coffee table where it was situated. Without looking at the caller ID she pressed accept "Hello?"

"Mary Margret, it's Regina, I was just ringing to say that we can have Christmas at my house this year, if you would like. I know how, small, your kitchen is, and Henry was just desperate to have Christmas at home." She rushed knowing that if she had to put up with any drivel from Snow then she was bound to change her mind.

"Oh Regina, that's great, I've just been so worried about that, I mean there will be ten of us and like you said my apartment is too small. Don't worry I will help you with everything, we all will, how about you come round here tomorrow and we can discuss it."

"Tomorrow? That's not a good day for me, have some last minute bits to get for Christmas, I'm looking after Roland too, Robin has something to do."

"You're going to the mall?" Snow questioned.

Regina was afraid to answer, all she needed was a tag along, she simply wanted to be in and then back out again, no fuss. "Yes." She replied with her eyes narrowed as Robin chuckled, knowing the way this was going.

"Well if you want company I would love to come along, I mean shopping alone is not fun is it?"

"No I suppose not." Regina picked up a cushion which she whacked Robin with, as he was in stitches, of course Snow was going to invite herself, this was Snow White for heaven's sake!

"Shall we ask Emma too?"

"Why not." She replied through gritted teeth.

"See you then."

Regina rolled her eyes as she placed her phone down on the arm of the couch. "Laugh at my expense why don't you, I'm having to spend the day with that insufferable woman and her painful daughter." She nudged him as his arm went around her.

"Come on you like Emma."

"Okay, Emma I can just about tolerate but Snow, she takes forever with everything she does. I will not be home tomorrow." She joked adjusting the pillow as she maneuvered his arm slightly allowing her to snuggle closer to him.

"Of course you will and I'm pretty sure that you'll put her in her place."

She shook her head against his shoulder "Maybe we could think of something that could get me out of there, in case of an emergency."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what do you think they'd believe?"

"Right, how about Zelenas' broken out?"

"No! They'll insist on coming with me, something else."

He chuckled as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "Okay, how about." He planted a kiss in her hair "Your boyfriend is missing you and you have to get back home before he dies of loneliness."

"Really?" She ran her lips across his collar bone. "I don't know if they'll buy that either." She shook her head smiling.

"Why not, it would be the truth."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I miss you all the time."

"Good because I miss you all the time too and I would be worried if I was the only one" They lulled into a comfortable silence, she luxuriated in the feeling of his hands pulling through her hair and she lightly traced circles upon his chest. Then something came to her "What exactly is it that you're doing tomorrow?" She asked looking up at him expectantly.

"Nothing, it's a surprise."

"Keeping things from me already." She joked causing him to chuckle and give her a loving squeeze.

"Nope, it's something for you, something that's a secret."

"I don't like secrets." She moaned fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"You'll like this one." He insisted.

"Okay, if you say so." She shivered slightly as a breeze blew in down the hallway. "We really need to get a tree for in here." She stated looking around at the highly un-festive room "The tradition is 12 days before, that's tomorrow, but we're both busy."

"I'm sure that we'll fit it in, we can go together after we've done what we need to do."

She looked at him lovingly and placed her hand on his cheek "There's nothing that I'd love more." She lent in closer and gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss. She couldn't help but feel as though she was the luckiest woman in the world. She had the perfect family, the best boyfriend and two amazing boys, she was so thankful that goodness had come into her life, love had pushed away the darkness and light had taken hold, she hoped that it would never cease to and that she'd be able to hold on to her loved ones and never let them go. She knew that she would stop at nothing to keep them safe and happy. Then she chuckled and announced "That's as long as I can get away from those two."

Grinning he shook his head and captured her lips with his.

* * *

Snow put her phone down on the worktop and sighed in relief, at that moment Emma walked through the door, hand in hand with Killian, she noticed the look on her mother's face. "What you so happy about?" She asked filling the kettle and placing it on the hob.

"Regina just offered to hold Christmas at hers."

"Really, wow. Now I hadn't expected that, are we going?"

"Yes, I really thought for a moment that I was going to have to cook for everyone in here and that we all would be huddled around, squashed together."

"I can't believe she offered to be honest."

"Oh and we're going shopping with her tomorrow." Snow added dunking her biscuit into her cup of coca, to which Killian stuck up his nose.

"What? Shopping with Regina? You're joking, there no way she'd have agreed to that."

"We're going with her and Roland, when she said that she was going alone I thought that I'd offer for us to go along with her and we need to discuss arrangements for next week."

"Okay mom, but you do know that she hates dawdling right."

"I don't dawdle." Emma cast her a judging look. "Do I dawdle?"

"Yep"

"Totally"

"Oh no."

"It doesn't matter, I think we can have some fun with her tomorrow."

"Emma you're not suggesting we purposely wind up Regina."

"Of course not, we just play with her a little, it shouldn't be hard to break her."

"Emma that's so mean, but I'm in."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked the first chapter :)**


	2. Shopping trip from hell

Regina put her head in her hands she had been walking around the mall, in heels none the less, for over three hours. She was sick and tired of Emma and Mary Margaret's constant talking and indecisiveness, couldn't they just find a present and buy it instead of coming up with yet another idea. Roland had been a sweetheart as usual, but it was a bit of an issue trying to find presents for certain people, I.e. Robin, with a little boy tagging along. Presently she was sat in the food court staring at her phone, waiting for Robin to check in with her, she had split up from Emma and Mary Margaret because Roland had said that he was hungry; but she wasn't feeling like eating, stress managed to make her feel that way, Roland looked up at her and pulled her out of her day dream. "Do you think we could get ice cream?" He asked sweetly.

Rolling her eyes she smiled and tickled him "Don't you think you've had enough today mister?" She asked.

Giggling he shook his head "Nope."

"Okay then, what flavour would you like?"

"All of them."

"All of them? I don't think your father would be too happy if I brought you home and you were ill for eating too much."

"Okay then, chocolate."

She nodded "Good choice." Picking her bags up off the ground she took his hand in hers. To her surprise when she stood up he hugged her, melting her heart, she bent down and took him in her arms. "What's that for?"

All he replied with was "I love you."

She felt tears prick at her eyes, she was so touched by his sentiment, those three words had the ability to effect her so profoundly. "I love you too." she replied pulling back and wiping her eyes "Now, shall we go get that ice cream?"

Walking up to the counter Roland looked at the ice cream astounded by the choice, she chuckled at him and shook her head. The lady behind the counter smiled at them, thinking how adorable mother and son were. Grinning back Regina turned to him and asked "Are you going tell the lady what you want?"

"Yep. Please may I have a chocolate one?" He stated in the sweetest voice.

"Of course you can young man." She turned to talk to Regina "Your son is so cute, and how polite."

"Thank you, oh please may I have a latte to go as well?"

"Sure thing."

She lifted him onto a bar stool with a view out of the window into the rest of the mall, where he sat and ate his ice cream. Regina passed him her phone, allowing him to play on a game that he loved , he managed to however flick it onto the camera and he began to giggle as his face appeared on the screen. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him, "I see you found the camera. Do you want me to show you how it works?"

He nodded and she clicked the button, which captured a shot of the both of them looking intently at the camera "See." He took it from her and clicked the button as they both smiled, then they pulled a funny face. After that they made their way to the department store where they had planned to meet up with the others. Walking to the toy section, Roland went to look at something, she didn't let him out of her sight. Then her phone rang, looking at the caller ID she smiled "hello" she answered.

"Hi beautiful." She shook her head, glad to hear his voice even though it had only been a couple of hours since she had seen him that morning. "How's your shopping trip going?" He asked.

Turning to look at a display and spotting something that she thought Henry would love she stated "Don't even get me started, if I ever suggest shopping with them two again remind me of today."

"That good huh? How's Roland?" He inquired, chuckling slightly at her, she had told him that she was going to be completely drained after today.

"He's fine." She turned around to check on him "Absolutely per..." She stopped mid-sentence, where was he, he had been there, he was looking at the dinosaurs completely content. How could he have just vanished? He wasn't the type of child to just run off, he always had to make sure that he had someone with him and hated to be alone, so the fact that he wasn't there really worried her.

Sensing something was wrong, Robin began to panic "Regina, what is it?" When she didn't answer he stood up and ran his hand through his hair "Regina? What's going on?"

"Robin, I'll call you later." She cut him off and slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Regina!" He shouted down the line, what was wrong something had clearly happened. Killian and David looked at him in question, they had been concerned when they heard him raise his voice somewhat over the phone, knowing that he had been on with Regina. "I don't know." He replied shaking his head "I don't know."

Once she had put the phone down, she frantically began shouting for him "Roland! Roland where are you?" Walking down display after display she reached back in her pocket for her phone she shaking let dialed Mary Margaret. It was her fault she had looked away, although I had only been for a couple of minutes she had looked away and in that time Roland had gone. Robin had trusted him to her, trusted that he would be safe with her, but she had lost him.

"Regina." Mary Margaret answered.

"Snow, he's gone, I don't know where he's gone." She rushed stumbling over words.

"What do you mean? Who has gone?"

"Roland, he was just there, I was talking to Robin and turned my back on him for one second. I can't belie..." She stopped again, no sooner had she lost him, she found him, staring at the Santa's grotto, "Never mind." She stated cutting her phone off, she ran over and hugged him. "You scared me half to death, don't do that again, I didn't know where you were." She spoke, her voice full of no anger at all but worry.

"I'm sorry." He stated looking down for the briefest minute before looking back up and pointing "Look at that."

Shaking her head she took hold of his hand, "I think your daddy wanted to take you to see Santa later, I need to ring him now and let him know that you're safe."

She was a little worried about telling Robin after all she had lost his son, not that it was her fault, but would he ever be able to trust her to look after him again? "Regina what is going on?" He asked answering the phone almost immediately.

"He's fine, he just spotted Santa's grotto that's all." She said casually and as calmly as possible in an attempt to cover her true feelings.

"You really had me worried there." He stated sighing in relief.

"Sorry, I over reacted a bit, but when he wasn't there I completely panicked."

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us, how many times did you lose Henry when he was a kid?"

"Good point." Henry had travelled all the way to Boston at the age of ten to find his birth mother, so Roland looking at the Santa's grotto was hardly a big deal. She was amazed by how calm he was, she could hardly say she was surprised though, that was just the kind of person he was. She knew though if anyone else would have lost Henry like that when he was a child, she would have personally made their life a living hell, that was who she used to be, she wasn't that person anymore, she wasn't the evil queen.

"Children, they get easily distracted and forget that they need to tell us where they are going. Anyway, I'll let you get back to it and see you when you get back home and we'll go get that tree."

"Okay, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Robin chuckled, so Roland had done a disappearing number on her, he felt sorry for her really, knowing that it most certainly wasn't her fault that she had lost him, Roland was attracted to pretty things and bright lights. He knew that Regina was more than capable of taking care of him, there was no questioning that, he love her and trusted her to take care of his son, and losing Roland for a couple of minutes wasn't going to change that.

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret met up with them and they all looked for a joint present for Dr Hoper. "What about a new umbrella?" Snow suggested.

Roland tugged on Regina's dress and she looked down at him "I'm tired." He complained rubbing his eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, we won't be much longer now, come here." Emma kindly took her bags from her and she picked him up allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. "Can we just buy the umbrella?" She asked feeling tired herself, she felt for Roland, they had been shopping for nearly six hours now, luckily managing to purchase the majority of the presents.

"Is that enough though?" Snow asked worrying as usual.

"We could get him a new briefcase to go with it?" Emma pointed out.

"Yes a new briefcase, let's do it." Regina stated, she quite frankly didn't care what they bought as long as they got out of there.

"I'm not sure."

"I don't know either now you mention it, is it too much?" Emma asked, knowing that this was really going to push Regina's buttons.

That was the last straw for Regina "Get a god darn briefcase! Here." She stated grabbing her purse from her bag and almost throwing it at them "I'm going to go and sit in the car with Roland, allow him to sleep." Taking her bags back from Emma she strolled out of the shop, holding the little boy in one arm and all the bags on the other.

"Wow look at her, she's a professional." Mary Margaret muttered, part of her was jealous, she could never manage with Neal and her bags, she would always drop something and that was in flats, never mind in three inch heels.

"She's so annoyed at us." Emma stated struggling to hold back the laughter. "I don't think she was expecting to be here this long."

"No I suppose she wasn't, how long have we actually been?"

"Geeze, five and a half hours."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"We've got presents for everyone. I don't blame her for being frustrated, she'd already got most of her presents she was only picking up a few last minute bits."

"Okay let's find a briefcase and hurry back as quick as we can, I think we may have pushed her a bit far." Snow stated keeping hold of the umbrella and making her way to the baggage section.

* * *

Regina put all her bags down and searched for her car keys, Roland still on her hip, "Ha." She stated grasping them and opening the car, after carefully placing Roland in the back seat she put the bags in the boot. She was about to get in the front until she heard his quiet voice "Sit with me." He begged his arms outstretched "Please."

She once again couldn't say no to him and slid into the back, he crawled onto her knee and snuggled up to her, she flicked her shoes off and hugged him back, putting her feet up on the chair and leaning back. Suddenly she felt extremely tired, her eyes fluttered and soon both she and Roland were asleep.

Emma and Snow walked up to the car and immediately noticed that Regina wasn't sat in the front seat. Furrowing her eyebrows Emma looked at her mother "Where is she?" She asked, moving closer the spotted them both asleep in the back seat. "Look at that."

"Awe. Where did she put the keys? I don't want to wake them."

"She left them on the seat." Emma pointed out.

"Okay, let's just get home."


	3. One big happy family

Robin heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, he, David and Killian had spent the day organising the surprise for Regina. After learning that she had managed to create a potion with the ability to make her infertile, a potion in which she had drunk in a moment of madness, he was talking to David who told him about when Snow had taken the same potion and all it took to cure her was water from Lake Nostos. Hook remembered that it was the same lake that Cora used as a portal for them to get to Storybrooke in the first place. Killian being a pirate had bottled some in case he needed it in the future or could trade it for something, he had stored it on his ship, which luckily for them had been returned to him by Ursula. Robin, David and Hook had searched the ship from top to bottom and finally managed to find it, it would be the perfect Christmas gift for her, he knew how much she longed to have a child of her own; he didn't know how he was going to be able to keep it a secret until Christmas Day.

Robin opened the door of Regina's house and spotted the car pulling into the driveway at the side of the house. Immediately he noticed that it wasn't Regina who was driving, no it was Emma, why would Emma be driving Regina's car?

Looking in the back he was nearly brought to tears, his true love and his son, both asleep. "Looks like we wore them both out." Snow stated chuckling.

"Yeah, you must have." Carefully he opened the door and ran his hand though her hair, causing her to stir, blinking she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked as she held onto Roland and slid out of the car.

"Let's just say it was a better sleep than shopping trip, it just reminded me how much I hate shopping with other people."

Snow and Emma laughed and shook their heads "I suppose you won't be wanting to come with us the day after Christmas for the sales."

"I would rather be put under a sleeping curse, then frozen and poisoned by one of my own apples."

"Okay something tells me that's a no."

"You got that right."

"At least we got all the presents sorted."

"Yes, I suppose I'll see the two of you later." She stated turning and walking towards her front door, with Robin following behind her.

"Okay, thanks for inviting us." Snow added.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and opened the door, Robin turned around shrugged his shoulders and smirked at them.

* * *

As soon as she entered the living room she flopped onto the sofa, with Roland still asleep in her arms. Robin chuckled at them, "wow you really have had a day of it. He never sleeps like that." He stated looking at his little boy who was sleeping soundly in the arms of the woman he loved.

"I'm not surprised that he's tired, it was probably that never ending talking from Snow, sometimes she reminds me of why I used to hate her."

He shook his head "it's not enough to make you want to kill her though is it?" He asked humorously.

"No I suppose not, maybe just cast a spell that would stop her talking even if it was just for the briefest moment." She stood up and began to walk upstairs, "I'll just put him in bed, I'll be right back." She opened the door to the room she has custom made for him, it was similar to Henry's but forest themed to make him feel at home. Placing him in bed she carefully removed his shoes and coat, trying her best not to wake him; after tucking him in she placed a light kiss on his forehead and moved some of his hair behind his ears.

Robin stood by the door watching her "So what time do you want to go and get that tree?" He asked as she made her way over to him.

"Roland's asleep." She pointed to him as if Robin didn't know himself, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well then as soon as he wakes up we'll go, Henry's coming back at six that gives us two hours to ourselves." He stated raising his eyebrows causing her to bite her lip as he pulled her closer and they walked along to the landing, he pulled her along with him. Upon reaching the master bedroom, he opened the door and sat down on the bed.

"Really?" She asked raising her eyebrows as he held onto her hands and she stood in between his legs. He just grinned, she leant in and captured his lips with her's and lowered herself down on the bed next to him, quickly becoming lost in his embrace, until a noise from downstairs interfered. She pulled back and stopped him from resuming their kiss with her hand, looking up and narrowing her eyes she asked "Did you hear that?"

"What?" He questioned shaking his head.

Something ruffled "That, someone's in the house." She jumped up off the bed, straightened her dress and rushed out of the door.

"Regina, wait."

"Robin, I can handle it."

* * *

Peering over the balcony she spotted a silhouette in the kitchen. Had someone actually dared to break into her house? Everyone in town knew that it was her who lived there, which meant that they knew what she was capable of. She stormed down the stairs "How dare you break... Henry, I thought you weren't coming back till six."

Henry turned round and took a sip from his glass "Well, I wanted to spend some time with my mom, plus all grandpa and grandma talk about is Neal and how it's his first Christmas and Emma just sits chatting with Hook, it's so boring over there."

"Tell me about it, I went shopping with them all day today."

"What are you and Robin doing?" He asked innocently, fully unaware of what they had been up to before they had been interrupted.

Blushing she stated "Nothing, Roland's asleep."

"Oh, oh, I'm gonna go to granny's." He put his glass down, understanding what she meant by that, she had just confirmed it with the blushing.

"Henry! What do you want to do?" She asked "whatever it is we'll do it."

* * *

"Emma, please would you pass me the fairy lights?" David asked having just about managed to stabilise the plastic tree that Mary Margaret had kept in her attic.

"Sure." She nodded placing the paper snowflake she had been making down on the table and rummaging through a box full of old decorations that were extremely tangled. "These lights probably aren't going to work, look at this mess." She rolled her eyes and looked at her mum knowing that it was probably her who had caused them to end up like this. "Hold on, Regina taught me something." Waving her hand over the box, the lights began to unravel and they flew through the air, positioning themselves perfectly on the tree and lighting up without even being plugged in. "Ha, there we go, perfect."

The rest of them chuckled at the look of pride on her face "Well done love." Killian announced taking a sip of his coffee. "What's next?"

"That would be the tinsel." Snow added as she carefully wrapped it around the tree within the gaps between the lights. "I can't believe Henry hurried off like that." She stated turning to look at Emma who had resumed making the snowflakes.

"I don't know, I think he's just used to being with Regina this time of year and when he's not with her he feels like he'll be missing something, it's hard for him, he doesn't know what to do." Emma shrugged her shoulders, she had come to terms with the fact that Henry still saw Regina as his mother. But lately she couldn't help feel as though he loved her more, she knew that Regina had been his mum longer than she had, she had raised him, been able to see him grow, that was something she had missed out on, she had missed his first steps, his first word, but Regina hadn't she had witnessed it all. There was a big part of her that wished that she had never given him up, but she knew she hadn't been ready, Regina clearly had.

"Emma are you alright?" Snow asked assuming the seat next to her and taking her hand in hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I need to let him do what he wants, what he feels is right for him. I think that's why he was so happy when Regina said that she would host Christmas, he wanted to have it at his house, the house he's had it at every year."

Snow nodded and hugged her, she knew how difficult that decision was for Emma, she so wanted to be a mother to Henry and she was but she had to share that role with a woman who was a lot more experienced than she was. Snow knew that in time, it would work itself out and they would be able to manage it properly, till then they would have to muddle through.

* * *

Roland opened his eyes he was back in his room, the room that his new 'mother' had created for him, he remembered sitting in the back of the car with her, but couldn't remember how he got back into his bed. Climbing out he went out of the door onto the landing, he could hear her laughter coming from downstairs, he truly loved her, she was so kind and nice; she gave him everything that he wanted, but more than that, she acted as the mother that he had been without. Sliding down the stairs he wondered to the living room door and spotted his Dad, Regina and Henry all playing a game. He ran in and hugged her, taking all three of them completely by surprise.

"Well hello there young man." She chuckled picking him up and placing him on her knee.

"What are you playing?" He asked sweetly, looking at the monopoly set on the table.

"I don't think you'll be able to play this game." Robin exclaimed moving his piece.

A sad look appeared on his face, Regina noticed this and smiled "oh I don't know about that, how about you be on my team?" She asked causing the boy to immediately cheer up.

"Yeah."

"We'll show your daddy who can't play." She pulled a funny face causing him to laugh, "Plus we are the top hat, it always wins, it's the second best to a crown."

"Mom you never win at this game."

"Ha, yes but this time I have Roland on my team, you'll see, team Rolina will win."

Henry shook his head and both him and Robin exchanged glances at her hilarious invention of stupid names, he remembered when she came up with operation mongoose. She was so different when it was just the four of them, when there was no need for her to be on the defence or protect herself, she could just let her guard down and have fun. He loved that side of her, he loved her anyway but her sparkle dulled somewhat when everyone else was around, maybe it was because she was scared of been seen as weak, so she felt she had to protect herself with wit and sarcasm.

* * *

An hour later they had finished the game and true to her word Regina and Roland had won and weren't exactly discreet in their celebration, with them both even sticking their tongues out at Robin. "Okay guys, I bet the two of you will never let us live it down." He stated helping Henry tidy it away, Roland shook his head as he held onto Regina's hand looking up at her lovingly. "How about we go get that tree now?"

"Yeah, let's do it" Henry stood up and made his way into the hall, Roland following close behind him. Henry helped tie his boots for him and tied his scarf.

"Look at them, it's about time Henry had a little brother to take care of, I always knew he'd be wonderful." She looked down, she couldn't help but think about the fact that she couldn't have any children of her own. It was her fault she knew that, she didn't have to drink the potion, she just wanted to show her mother that she couldn't have power over her and control her life, she had thought that had been what she wanted, that she would never find a true love and want a child of her own.

"He's already a great big brother to Roland."

"Yeah, he's great."

Grabbing her coat off the hook he held it up for her to put it on, taking her hand they followed behind the boys as they wandered into the town were the trees were sold to pick out the perfect one. The usual Christmas stalls were up with people selling an array of different gifts, of course there were the nun's annual Christmas candles, Christmas cakes, knitwear, gloves scarves and other festive gifts.

* * *

"Look at that one." Roland pointed to a huge tree that Regina knew defiantly would not fit in her living room.

"That might be a little big for the house, but I do need one for my office." She stated quickly thinking about the lack of festivity there, even though she would probably only working for another week.

"How about this one?" Henry asked admiring an elegant tree that was the exact perfect size.

"Perfect."

"How am I going to get that back to the house?" Robin asked.

Henry and Regina shared a look, she paid the man and flicked her wrists, causing the tree to disappear in a puff of purple smoke "Free home delivery." She joked before doing the same to the one Roland had chosen for her office, however that one would arrive fully decorated and perfectly coordinated with her decor.

Henry and Roland went off to look at the stalls on their own while Regina and Robin strolled around hand in hand not really looking at anything in particular, she leant her head on his shoulder until she spotted the Charmings. Robin laughed at her as she rolled her eyes "Regina." Snow yelled.

"I thought I'd seen her enough for a lifetime today." She whispered "Mary Margaret, David."

"Look what I've got." Snow announced pulling out a piece of mistletoe from behind her back.

Regina opened her mouth to say something and decided against it.

"Mistletoe?" Robin asked, confused to it meaning, not having Christmas in the enchanted forest meant that they didn't have its traditions.

"Yeah, tradition is if you stand under it you have to kiss whoever you're stood with." David informed him casting him a manly wink.

Snow handed it to Robin "Go on try it." She giggled.

Regina cast the Charmings disapproving glance as Robin held it over her head, she wasn't usually one for public displays of affection, they usually made her feel queasy. But as soon as she looked at Robin and saw the love shining from his eyes, she melted and leant in touching her lips to his, her hand making its way to his cheek as he dropped the mistletoe and wrapped his arms around her.

Killian and Emma came round the corner "Get a room mate." Hook joked patting Robin on the back and walking past them to join David. Regina pulled back, finding the situation unusually humours she couldn't help but join in the laughter with everyone else shaking her head at their antics. Placing his arm around her Robin and Regina continued to look at the stalls along with the rest of their extended family.

* * *

Sat around the tree in the living room with the fire blazing they rummaged in a box of old decorations, trying to find ones that they liked. "So Roland what sort of decoration do you want?" She asked, knowing that whatever he wanted she could just make appear.

"A snowman." He stated.

"Right, here goes." She closed her eyes and put her hands together then when she opened her hands a cute yet sophisticated snowman decoration appeared. "There." She handed it to him and he carefully placed it on the tree. "Henry, what shall it be?" She asked.

"Can you make my storybook?" He asked.

"Of course." A miniature version of the book appeared in her hand, one that had been varnished with glitter in order to make look prettier.

Taking it from her he looked at it "it's got all the stories in it and everything."

"Of course it has, it's your book."

"This is so cool."

She smiled at Robin, waving her hands another ornament appeared, one of a crown with an arrow attached, "I think this is ours." She stated passing it to him.

"It's perfect, you're the queen and I'm the..."

"Outlaw, Outlaw Queen." She stated quaintly. They hung the decoration together and then they all filled the rest with the normal baubles and tinsel, the lights were already tinkling, bright white lights that illuminated the whole room. "Who wants to put the star on the top?" She asked looking at Henry, who shook his head, then Roland who copied Henry. "Robin?"

"Why, don't you?" He asked handing it to her.

"Okay, if no one else wants to, I suppose I'll have to." Pulling a chair up she climbed up and positioned the star perfectly on the top.

"It's beautiful Mom." Henry stated looking up at it.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she smiled, then Roland yawned and she jumped down off the chair and picked him up. "It's past your bedtime mister." She went to pass him over to Robin, but he wouldn't let go of her, shrugging her shoulders she carried him upstairs or the second time that day.

* * *

Later that night after both Henry and Roland were in bed, Regina and Robin sat in the living room admiring the magnificent tree. "He loves you." He stated brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I know." She replied taking a sip of her wine. "He told me today, at the mall."

"He told you that?" He asked completely moved.

"Yes, I couldn't quite believe it at first."

"It seems he's fallen in love with you as quickly as I did."

"Indeed."


	4. Christmas Eve chaos

"Regina calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"Everything will be fine."

"Who told you that? Was it the woodland animals, no maybe it was the dwarves or fairies, because I cannot see how this situation could be classed anywhere near the region of fine."

Emma rolled her eyes as she witnessed the exchange of petty squabbles and over exaggeration from her mother and step-grandmother/ Son's adoptive mother. "And this is why I have nothing to do with anything Christmas related." David stated walking out of the kitchen and joining the rest of the men and kids in the living room.

"I'm thinking you had the right idea." She called after him.

"Emma, why are you just sat there? Useless!" Regina complained as she juggled with the massive turkey. "The most annoying thing about this is that I could just magic up the whole thing tomorrow, no work necessary."

"Yes, but making it is so much more satisfying."

"That is a matter of opinion."

"At least if we get everything ready today all we have to do is actually cook everything."

"I suppose. Emma, are you going to help us or not?" Regina asked again, feeling rather annoyed that we was just sat down watching them do all the work and not contributing at all.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" She stood up, grabbed an apron off the peg on the back of the door and tied it around her waist.

"How about you sort the vegetables?" She suggested, then said under her breath "That should be simple enough."

"Fine, I will do that." She looked at the masses of vegetables that lay in front of her in the chopping board. What was she supposed to do with them? She wasn't use to cooking things that incorporated fresh vegetables and therefore didn't have the first clue, she could manage tacos and grilled cheese but that was about it. "How exactly am I meant to?"

"You have to be kidding me. You don't even know how to prepare vegetables, Snow it seems that your daughter really did suffer because of your absence."

"Whose fault is it that I was absent?" She asked.

"Oh give it a rest, how many times do you want me to apologise for that."

"Oh I think a few more would do, I mean it's not as if I missed out on 28 years of my daughter's life."

"Yeah, but time for us was frozen, which means that you'll still get to spend an extra 30 years with her when you would most likely had been dead, plus life expectancy in this world is a lot higher, I don't know if it's the great medical facilities or the food that is actually edible or maybe it's the fact that you can't just go around killing whoever you like, I just don't know."

Snow couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that one, "Okay Regina, I get your point, let's just get this done, then we can enjoy the evening."

Reluctantly Regina nodded and when Mary Margaret wasn't looking waved her hands at Emma's pile of vegetables and winked at her as they were all sorted and in neat piles on the counter. Emma shook her head and moved them into their designated pots.

"Oh Emma, you managed, perfectly I might add, have you ever thought about becoming a chef?"

Regina who had paused to take a drink nearly choked. "A chef? She's a bail bondsperson, becoming a chef isn't exactly an attractive option after you've had that role. All you have to do is sit around and drink coffee all day and then when you spot the criminal jump them, I mean it hardly takes skill does it."

"I could be a chef if I wanted to be." Emma stated defensively although she knew that Regina was right, a chef probably wouldn't be the best career path for her.

"Okay then Swan, peel this." She picked up a spare carrot off the countertop and tossed it to her.

Picking up the peeler she began to unsuccessfully attempt to peel it, after a short time she dropped it on the counter and chuckled "Okay, maybe I couldn't be a chef." Regina smirked and Snow realised what had gone on.

"Did one of you use magic to peel those vegetables?"

"No, why would we do that, when Emma's quite clearly capable of peeling them by hand." She laughed into her glass.

"Seriously you two, why do I even bother."

"Mom, it's a few vegetables, what's it matter."

"I suppose it doesn't does it?" She stated covering them over. "Are we bringing the Christmas pudding?" She asked changing the subject.

Regina nodded "Yes and I'm making the Yule log, with a little help from Santa's helper." Emma gave her a strange look. "Roland."

"Ohhh so cute." Emma swirled her wine in the glass as she sat back down at the kitchen island.

"He is really cute." Snow added, dusting off her hands after having finished what she was doing.

Then he ran into the kitchen "Gina." He stated hugging her "Henry and Daddy are trying to get me." He hid behind her legs and watched the door.

She bent down to talk to him "Trying to get you, well guess what, they don't have any magic, me and Emma, we have lots of it, so they won't be going up against us, not unless they want to spend Christmas as toads, why don't you go and tell them that."

He giggled and ran back into the living room leaving her laughing at him.

Emma and Snow exchanged glances they had seen her demonstrate how good she was with him a lot over the past week, she was a great mother and he was clearly smitten with her, much like his father.

* * *

"Stop, Gina says she'll turn you into a toad." They all laughed.

"A toad? Something tells me that she won't be turning your father into a toad." Hook winked at him, causing the other two men to shake their heads as they caught where he was going.

"No, she won't, but I know that she can, so we better not run the risk, hey Henry?"

"Okay, Roland we won't get you. What do you wanna do?" He asked feeling rather bored even though he was sat in a room with Prince Charming, Robin Hood and Captain Hook, all who were either already family members or had potential of becoming them. He found that his mom's tended to provide the most excitement it was the way their personalities both clashed and complimented each other at the same time, if that was in any way possible.

"Regina lets me play games on her phone."

"She does, okay, why don't you go and ask her?"

Nodding he ran out of the room into the kitchen where he had just come from and back again holding Regina's phone. "Henry look at this." He stated showing him the front camera as if he hadn't seen one before.

"Wow, shall we take a picture?" He asked.

"Yeah." Holding the phone up like she had shown him he smiled and clicked the button. "We pulled a funny face." He stated referring to the time they had taken pictures in the mall.

"What's that Roland?" Robin asked becoming aware of what he was doing after being lost in conversation with Charming and Hook. "Is that Regina's?" He took the phone from him and scrolled through the pictures that the two of them had taken at the mall, stopping in one of them both pulling funny faces at the camera. "Come on Daddy, we should all take a picture together." Robin just stared at the photograph as if it were the most precious thing to him. "Daddy."

"Right yeah." Handing the phone back to Roland they all commenced to take both funny and serious photos, however Robin's heart wasn't really in it, he was rather distracted by the fact that she was in the next room.

* * *

"The dwarves are not coming here for Christmas dinner, it's just not happening, end of story."

"Why not? I mean, where else are they going to go?"

"Frankly, I don't care, there's seven of them Snow, my house is already going to be full as it."

"Leroy said that..."

"I don't care what that miserable old dwarf said they are not coming here and that is final. Why don't they go spend Christmas with Granny and the rest of them?"

"I suppose they could."

"This dinner is family only, I don't think that I could handle anyone else."

"How's it going in here?" Robin asked as he grabbed another beer from the fridge and kissed Regina on the cheek, putting his hand on her back. The women were sat around drinking wine and talking, they had finally finished preparing for the day to come.

"We are just about done, does Roland still have my phone?" She asked pointing at the door, feeling rather unnecessarily awkward.

"Yeah." She stood up and they walked out of the room into the hallway.

She could tell just from looking at him that he was up to something "what?" He gestured at the ceiling with his eyes, she looked up and spotted the mistletoe hanging there. "Mistletoe, how did that get there?" She asked glancing at him suspiciously.

"I might have had something to do with that." He stated wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that so?

"Let's just say it's my favourite Christmas tradition." He leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

"Mine too." She whispered before continuing the kiss. Emma and Mary Margaret peered around the wall, turning to cast a smile at one another, plotting they walked out, knowing that they would have to pass them to get to the living room, chuckling like school girls as they went back to re-join their men.

* * *

After everyone had left and Regina and Roland had made their Yule log, it was bed time, Henry was staying at Emma's and Roland was restless. Robin sat with him in his bed telling him a story...

 _The heroes were on a mission to reach the Queen's palace before nightfall, they_ _had all agreed to stay there together, but something new was going on in the forest. Flying creatures were appearing from nowhere and attacking people, they were after one person in particular, The Queen Regina..._

"Gina, they why did they want to hurt Gina?" Roland asked looking at his father, Regina heard her name and came to the door; standing there she listened to the rest of Robin's story about their first encounter...

 _They were servants of the Wicked Witch, not that anyone knew who she was or what she was up to at the time, but it turned out that she was Regina's wicked sister, Zelena. Zelena was determined to make her sister's life a misery, all because she was jealous of her, jealous that she'd had the life that she had wanted. Now these flying monkeys took the heroes by surprise, Snow White and the Queen were talking alone when they heard a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly one of the witch's monkeys flew at them, the Queen flung a fireball at it but it grabbed hold of her, she managed to fling it off, but not before it scratched her arm. It was about to come for more when out of nowhere master bowman Robin Hood came to the rescue, shooting at the monkey and forcing it to leave Snow and the Queen alone, becoming their hero. As soon as the Queen met his eyes she fell in love with him..._

"That's not exactly how I remember it." She stated from the doorway coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed...

 _The queen didn't know what to think of the forest smelling outlaw who had admittedly helped save her, but he was a thief and she didn't know if she could trust him or not. Later that day after they had found that a protection spell had been put in place around her castle, one that she hadn't cast, she was in an even worse mood, just adding to the pain she felt from the loss of her son. They began on the walk and again the flying monkey came for them, this time Robin Hood's son was walking slightly away from the rest of the party, the monkey swooped as if it was trying to attack him. The queen scooped the little boy up, saving his life; placing him back down she turned around and turned the monster into a stuffed monkey toy; she handed it to the young boy, who smiled at her..._

"Yes, but who was the monkey after in the first place?" He asked "I'm pretty sure that beast was coming for you."

"Oh we know it was, anyway after that..."

 _The outlaw carried on pestering the Queen, he felt as though he owed her a debt, instead of helping her, he got in her way, insisting that he come along to turn off the shield. Then again when they needed to go to Rumpelstiltskin's castle he insisted in coming along and nearly took off her head with one of his arrows..._

"The door nearly took off your arm, just another example of me saving you and I stopped you from putting yourself under a sleeping curse."

"You didn't, I wasn't just going to let Zelena hurt my family."

"Okay, so in your mind when did you fall in love with me?" He asked.

"I suppose it was when I met you again in Storybrooke. How about you?" She questioned continuing their conversation.

"Well, straight away, in the enchanted forest."

"Really?"

"Yes really." The two had failed to notice that during their conversation, Roland had fallen asleep, holding his monkey toy, which had come along with them from the enchanted forest in the curse.

"I thought that you were charming in your own way, I wouldn't say I was in love, but you were beginning to grow on me somewhat."

"Is that so, well you certainly didn't show it, I was beginning to think that I didn't stand a chance with you. The Evil Queen was certainly hard to win over."

"She might have been, but me, it didn't take much, when I found out that we were soul mates, I knew that I would have to stop being scared of falling again and just take a leap."

"Well, I'm glad you did, it was rocky for a while there though."

She shook her head "that is putting it mildly, the return of Marian, only to find out that she wasn't Marian and in fact she had been killed by Zelena who was pretending to be her, the amount of times I was tempted to just." She stopped herself, before she could say something she would regret, after all Zelena was pregnant with Robin's baby, however much she hated it.

"I know, but she won't get between us anymore, I love you and nothing she or anyone else does will get in the way of that, I promise you, Regina."

She chuckled and looked down at Roland "oh, he's asleep." Standing up she leant down and kissed him on the forehead; taking Robin by the hand she led him out of the room.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He stated as they walked along the corridor towards their room.

"So am I."


	5. Ok Zelena

**All those worried about Zelena, before you judge me for adding in this completely annoying and pathetic story line, I'm sorting it. ;)**

 **I am completely 100% OutlawQueen and despised this story line as I'm sure you all did; but Zelena kind of plays a large part in the direction I want to take the story, so please bear with me. x**

* * *

It was about 2 in the morning and Regina couldn't sleep, it wasn't just the thought of the day to come; although the prospect of being in the company of the Charmings and the rest of them all day was rather alarming; it was the fact that her sister, for however much she hated her would be alone on Christmas Day. Something that she personally had no problem with whatsoever, if it wasn't for the fact that she was carrying her niece and Robin's baby. This had resulted in a battle of conscience, the dull dark confines of a solitary cell was no place to spend Christmas day.

She and Robin had discussed the matter of the child Zelena was carrying many times and had, against their best instincts decided that to let her see the child would probably be fore the best, after all as much as they hated it, she was the mother. Finally, after tossing and turning for hours she carefully, without waking Robin slipped out of bed and grabbed her coat off the back of the door, tying the belt she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

She appeared in Zelena's cell, she didn't know why she was there, why was she bothering with this woman, she had done everything in her power to ruin her life, but still Regina felt that if the Evil Queen could change then so could the Wicked Witch. Snow had believed in her, as had Emma and they had both been right, Regina had wanted to change, she had wanted to become good; hopefully Zelena would want the same thing.

"Regina, ohh, I think you've missed the visiting hours." She stated from the shadows. "It's rather late for you to be out isn't it and on your own, where are your charming friends? Oh and Robbie, why didn't you bring him along?"

"You're lucky that I even came here."

"Trouble in paradise sister dearest? Maybe Robin prefers green to Queen huh."

"Zelena, would you please shut up for one minute and listen to what I have to say. Tomorrow, well I suppose today is Christmas, everyone is celebrating together at my house."

"And I suppose that you came here to rub that in my face." she scoffed rolling her eyes, her sister always found happiness, whereas she always found pain.

"No, I came, I don't know why I came, I felt bad. Do you know what Zelena, however much I wish you weren't, you are my sister, the only blood family I have left, I want you to come today, can't we just put aside our differences?"

"You lock me in this room, as if I'm some insane patient."

"Which you clearly are."

"And you want me to just put our differences aside, you had everything you ever wanted or needed, me, I had nothing."

"Here we go again. You are the one in the wrong here Zelena, you're the one who took advantage of Robin." Regina furrowed her eyebrows at Zelena's lack of recognition for her own mistakes.

"Well, if that's what you're calling it."

"Yes it is, seemingly, he wants to make this work, he wants to have his child in his life, the child that you are unfortunately carrying."

"My child?"

"Yes."

"I'm listening." She stated leaning back against the cold wall of the damp cell.

Regina rolled her eyes "Do you want to come for Christmas dinner or not?"

Zelena looked at her, why was Regina being so nice, it wasn't like her, what was going on? She was rather sick and tired of sitting alone in her cell, eating noting but organically grown produce, not that she'd admit it to anyone else, but she hated being trapped, she liked seeing the sunlight and being able to eat and do what she wanted. "Suppose I did come to this dinner, how do I know that you're not just going to kill me?"

"Seriously, if I was going to kill you, I'd have done it as soon as I saw you in New York."

"Okay then, I suppose I could come round for a little while, if you're serving proper food."

"Fine, but if you say or do anything to annoy me, you will be back here quicker than you can say somewhere over the rainbow. You got that? As wicked as you may think you are, you're not even in my league, I'd spent so many years doing terrible, terrible things beyond your imagination, you try and harm one of my family and I won't stop myself from obliterating you, this is your final chance Zelena, a chance to be my sister, be and aunt to Henry and love life instead of seeking revenge, trust me, in the end it's not worth the effort." Rolling her eyes, she left.

Zelena was bewildered that Regina had come to her, she rather liked the idea of gaining a family, she had been trying to destroy it for so long, but eventually it became way too tedious and was apparent that whatever she threw at Regina, Regina could take it, it was getting more and more difficult to gain a retaliation from her.

* * *

Robin woke up, when she wasn't there he got out of bed and wondered downstairs into the kitchen; shaking his head, he wondered where she had gone, suddenly he heard a slight bang upstairs. Rushing up he spotted Regina in their bedroom wearing her coat.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked as she took off her coat and draped it over her dressing table chair.

"You could say that." She sat down on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes.

He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms "What is it? Regina, you can tell me anything. Where did you go?" He asked cautiously.

"Truthfully, I went to see my sister."

"Zelena?" He questioned shocked at her admission.

"Yes, I felt bad for her, I guess you could say it was the Christmas spirit."

"Wow, Christmas really is powerful."

"Robin."

"What is it?"

"I kind of invited her for dinner."

"You did what?"

"Invited her for Christmas dinner, with a warning that if she said or did anything, she would be back in her cell."

"Ok, it will be fine." He nodded. "As much as we might hate it she is the mother of my…"

"Oh Robin what have I done? What was I thinking? She's going to ruin Christmas."

"Don't worry about it, I think she wants this, I think that we both need to get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're right, you're always right. We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow."

"It will be perfect, just like you said, everyone together, the whole family."

* * *

 **As I said bear with me, I'm sorting it. ;)**


	6. Christmas Morning

It was extremely early Roland was lying awake in bed, he knew that it was too early to wake them up. Carefully he tip toed downstairs into the living room and he couldn't quite believe his eyes, it was filled with presents, they were everywhere, under the tree, by the fireplace on the couch. Wandering into the kitchen he looked at the clock on the oven which read ten past seven, he decided that maybe it was late enough to wake them. Sneaking back upstairs he approached their bedroom door, he couldn't hear anything which told him they were still asleep, as much as he wanted to wake them, he knew that it wouldn't be fair, so he sat down and waited until he heard any sign that they were awake. Then he had an idea, running back into his room he grabbed the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Henry, are you awake?" He asked waiting for a response from his big brother.

* * *

Henry heard a muffled voice coming from across the room, hopping out of bed, he opened the draw and found his walkie "Hey Roland." He stated rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Henry, its Christmas, when are you coming round?" He questioned sweetly.

"I suppose after I've opened my presents here I'll come and see mom. Is she awake?"

"No, I'm waiting for them to wake up."

Henry chuckled, he remembered when he was a child; waiting for Regina to wake up was so annoying. "Roland, it's nearly eight now, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if you woke her."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Henry, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Roland."

"Merry Christmas." Emma stated coming into the room and jumping onto his bed next to him. "Who you talking to?" She asked spotting his walkie on his bedside table.

"Roland, he was telling me that Mom and Robin aren't awake yet."

"Gee, I always wake up early at Christmas, I guess I just can't help myself." She stated lying back, Henry shook his head at her; sometimes she was more immature than he was. Taking into account his expression she sighed "What's up kid?"

He shook his head "Nothing."

"Could have fooled me."

"I guess, I just feel like, well I used to be the one waking up my mom and pestering her to let me unwrap presents, every year without fail she would say 'Henry Mills, you know we eat breakfast before we open presents'. This is the first year when that's not what happened."

Emma did understand, even though she did feel slightly disappointed, she knew that Henry had been used to it being just him and Regina. "Do you know what kid, you can open your presents whenever you want with me."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Pushing the door open Roland peered though, he walked quietly through the door, climbing up on the bed at Regina's side he looked at her and sighed. He didn't want to wake them up, he knew that Henry had said that she wouldn't mind, instead he pulled the covers over himself and just watched them. Reaching out he touched he face causing her to stir somewhat "Gina?"

Opening her eyes tiredly she spotted the little boy in front of her causing her to smile. "Good morning." She whispered while yawning, being careful not to wake Robin.

"Santa has been." He whispered back as she hugged him.

"He has, how do you know?"

"I went downstairs, there are so many presents."

"There are? Well how about we go downstairs and start making breakfast, while we wait for Daddy to wake up." She yawned again. He nodded and jumped back out of bed, she followed him, stopping at the door to put on her dressing gown which matched her designer silk pyjamas.

"What are we going to make?" He asked looking up at her as they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"How about pancakes with maple syrup?" She suggested opening the fridge and removing the orange juice, she poured a glass for Roland and flicked the switch on the kettle in order to make a coffee for herself and Robin.

"Yeah, I love maple syrup." He said taking the glass from her.

"I know you do." She suddenly found herself thinking about Henry and how he had always loved maple syrup pancakes, she had made them for him every Christmas without fail, all that was except this year. Then she heard a knock on the door "You stay here, I'll be right back." Who could be there at this time in the morning, on Christmas Day nonetheless? Approaching the door she opened it and was nearly knocked off her feet "Henry?" She questioned as he hugged her tight.

"Merry Christmas mom."

She smiled with and put her hands on his cheeks "Henry what are you doing here?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I just thought that I'd come and open some presents before breakfast."

"Henry Mills, you know we eat breakfast before we open presents."

"There it is." Raising his head and smiling at her in usual Henry fashion he stated "Pancakes with maple syrup right?"

"Of course." She put her arm around him as they made their way back to the kitchen. "I don't understand, I thought you were spending this morning with Emma."

"Yeah, but pancakes before presents, it's a tradition and well, Emma seems to think that you can open presents whenever you want."

"That woman has zero self-control. Oh Henry, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too mom."

* * *

"I thought I smelt pancakes." Robin stated as he appeared in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Roland chirped up.

He chuckled and ruffled his hair "Henry, you're here already." He stated surprised to see him.

"Yeah, I'm heading back to Emma's at eleven and opening presents then, I just felt weird not being here, especially after I spoke to Roland on the walkie."

He made his way over to Regina who turned around and handed him a plate heaped with fresh pancakes. "Good morning" he placed a light kiss on her cheek a he lent past her to reach the syrup.

"Yes it is." She replied looking over to where the two boys were sat waiting patiently for their breakfast.

* * *

Roland ran into the living room and picked up the largest present, kneeling down by the tree he ripped off the paper of to reveal a Robin Hood Sherwood Forest play set. "Whoa, Daddy, look at this, Robin Hood, it's you, this little one, that's me, this one can be Henry."

"Yeah." Robin smiled at Regina who was watching him lovingly.

Then he turned around again his smile had faded somewhat "What about Gina? There isn't a Gina." He looked at her as if he was going to cry.

"I'll just be one minute." She stated popping out of the room, with the help of a little magic, she conjured up a doll, matching the style of the others that looked just like her. Hiding it behind her back she walked into the room. "Seems your Daddy forgot to wrap her."

His eyes grew wide and he took the small doll from her "Wow, the whole family."

"Do you need me to help you set it up little guy?" Robin asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah."

Regina sat down next to Henry and put her arm around him as they watched Robin and Roland who were sat on the floor begin the arduous job of setting up the Sherwood Forest. It had rope bridges, tree houses, a camp fire, everything. "Just wait till he sees the castle." She whispered. "How about you, aren't you going to open yours?" She asked, nudging him.

He grinned and picked up the closest one to him, knowing which one it was she bit her lip. Pulling out the t-shirt that was inside he read the writing on the front "My birth mother, the saviour is the daughter Snow White and Prince Charming, my adopted mother is the Evil Queen, Rumpelstiltskin is my grandfather and Captain Hook and Robin Hood are my perspective step fathers, oh and the Wicked Witch is my adoptive aunt. Still think your families complicated?" Henry chuckled. "Really mom? Still referring to yourself as the Evil Queen?"

"It's kind of the point behind the shirt, makes it seem more funny somehow."

"Am I actually supposed to wear this?"

"Of course, at least once, just humour me." She suggested, he shook his head, when he thought about it, if he didn't actually know these people he would think it to be the craziest family unit ever. But to him they were family, every single crazy one of them and he loved them all, with maybe the exception of Zelena and for the most part Mr Gold. She passed him another present from under the tree and they continued this way until both children had finished unwrapping theirs. Henry then went back to Emma's wearing his new top and it was time for Regina and Robin to give each other their gifts.

* * *

With Roland completely absorbed in his new toy, which when fully assembled made up nearly the whole of the Enchanted Forest; Regina and Robin sat cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire. After watching Roland make his Robin Hood figure rescue his Regina one for the third time, she stood up and cast Robin a seductive look "Do you want your present now?" She asked pursing her lips.

"I suppose so." He stated smiling at her, she had changed into a sexy but classy festive red dress, which made her look absolutely breathe taking, complimenting her red lipstick. She leant behind the tree to take out the present that she had hid there, making sure that he didn't see it. Continuing with the secrecy, she hid it behind her back and sat down.

"Regina."

She handed it to him and it became immediately obvious to what it was. "A new bow."

She chuckled "It was a rather strange shape to wrap up, I mean it pretty hard to disguise."

He pulled off the wrapping and admired the craftsman's ship, running his hand down the wood.

"Macro made it for me, look I had it inscribed." She stated pointing out the fancy writing that was whittled in the bow, it read 'Dearest Robin, you are the holder of my heart, my true love, my soulmate, yours forever Regina.'

Robin looked up at her with tears in his eyes "I love it."

Regina exhaled sharply, she hadn't even realised she had been holding her breath, but she had even so worried that Robin wouldn't like her present that she couldn't help but show her relief. "Regina, it's perfect, thank you so much." He lent in and pecked her lips.

"You're welcome" she stated looking at him rather expectantly as he got up and removed a small box from his pocket, she couldn't help but gasp as she opened it to find the most beautiful charm bracelet she had ever seen. "Wow, it's beautiful."

He took it out of the box and fastened it around her wrist, she fingered each of the charms individually as Robin told her the significance of each charm. "This one signifies the moment me met." He stated pointed to a rose gold cast of a flying monkey. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at him. "And this one here, is you're resilient heart, then there's the bow and arrow, which I think we both know is..."

"Yours of course." She grinned laughing at how thoughtful his present was.

"The story book is Henry, the swan is obviously Emma, the sword with the snowflake on is the Charmings, because I know however much you pretend to hate them, you love them and would do anything in your power to protect them."

"True." She nodded tucking her hair behind her ear as she gazed at him lovingly.

"This one is a crown for your majesty, the mini arrow is..."

"Roland."

"Yeah."

"It's so beautiful, Robin I love it and I love you, thank you so much." She hugged him and placed a long anticipated lingering kiss on his lip.

"Ah, well I'm not exactly finished." He stated reluctantly pulling away from her.

"What?

"I have one more gift for you."

"But Robin you've already given me everything I ever wished for."

"Except from one thing." He stated, she cast him a confused look. What could he possibly be talking about, she couldn't think of anything that she didn't already have.

It had taken him everything he had not to tell Regina about his next present, he couldn't quite believe that he managed to get hold of it, he could tell from the look on her face that she didn't have the slightest idea of what he was talking about. Taking the small potion bottle out of his pocket he passed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked even more confused than she had been previously, what sort of potion could give her everything she ever wanted? And more to the point, where the heck had Robin found the magic to make potion capable of doing that?

Grinning at her he stated "Its water, from Lake Nostos."

She tilted her head still not realising what he was telling her, she was sure that she had heard that name before but she couldn't quite think where.

"The lake has certain property's, it can return what was once lost. Snow White used it to undo the potion that had made her infertile."

Then the penny dropped, she stared at him open mouthed, speechless. He had just handed her something that would make it so she could have a child, tears began to stream down her face, uncontrollable tears as she buried her head in her hands.

This alarmed Roland who stood up and walked over to them "Daddy, why is Gina crying?" He asked hugging her "Gina, what's wrong, didn't Santa bring you what you wanted?"

She looked up and shook her head "Oh Roland, he gave me everything I ever dreamed of."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked sweetly wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm crying because I'm shocked and happy Roland, not because I'm sad."

"Okay." He said, not fully understanding why anyone would cry when they were happy, it was obviously just something that adults did. Anyway, as long as Gina was alright that meant he could carry on playing with his toys. Kissing her on the cheek he hopped of her knee and sat cross legged in front of his massive play set.

Then she turned to Robin "Oh my god, where did you find this? I thought that lake had dried up, I can't quite believe it."

"Seems your mother restored the waters and our friend Killian decided to bottle some."

"And he just gave it to you? Or did you steal it? Not that I mind either way." She asked joking, laughing slightly through her tears.

"No he gave it to me, when he heard from David, who is apparently just as bad as his wife for not being able to keep secrets he just gave it to me. Well, we had to find it first, that ship of his is a total wreck."

She looked back down at the bottle in her hand, pulling of the lid she met his eyes. "Robin, what if this doesn't work?" She asked worriedly.

"It will work, Regina, you have to believe, have faith that it will." He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Nodding she placed the tip of the bottle to her lips, what she was about to do would change the rest of her life, not just hers but her whole families, for the better of course, she would be able to have a child of her own, one that nobody could ever take away from her, ever. Closing her eyes, she poured the water down her throat, opening them again she looked at Robin.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked.

She shook her head, then keeled over and began nodding "Yes, I definitely feel something."

"Is it working he asked?"

As soon as the pain stopped she sat back up "I think it worked." A fresh batch of tears emerged and Robin pulled her into his arms. "Robin, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, you'll be able to have..."

"We'll be able to have children Robin, thank you, thank you so much, I can't even tell you what this means to me."

"I think I've got a good idea, I know you better than anyone remember."

"Yes, yes you do."

* * *

 **Hiya, I hope your enjoying my story so far. Please leave me a review, I would love to know what you think and if you have any suggestions for later chapters feel free to comment. Thanks for reading.**


	7. The guests arrive

Regina and Robin were snuggled on the sofa watching Christmas movies, when there was a knock on the door. Regina sighed "There's our peace shattered." She muttered shaking her head as she stood up "We must be crazy having all these people round."

"Regina, are you going to answer the door on not?" He asked laughing at his girlfriend's lack of enthusiasm when it came to everyone coming round.

"Is 'not' an option?" She asked.

"No."

"Fine, I just hope that the two idiots aren't the first ones to arrive." She huffed making her way into the hallway. She straightened her dress and checked her hair and makeup in the mirror before opening the door. "Snow, Charming." She stated plastering a somewhat fake smile across her face. Looking behind them she furrowed her eyebrows "Where's Emma and Henry?" She asked.

"They went to pick up Belle on the way." Snow informed her as she held onto baby Neal and David carried the Christmas pudding and some alcohol.

"Hey mate, do you want me to take some of that for you?" Robin questioned coming to the door behind Regina.

"Thanks." David handed him the beers and followed him into the kitchen.

Regina watched them go and the turned back to Mary Margret "Anyway, Merry Christmas, come in." They both say down in the living room, when Regina realise that she hadn't even offered her something to drink. "Do you want a drink?" She asked standing up.

"No I'm fine, I'm sure that David will get me one. So what did Robin get you?" She enquired in a childlike manner. Regina held out her hand allowing Snow to look at her bracelet. "Oh Regina, it's beautiful, wow."

"I know, I love it. So what did Mr Prince charming over there get you?" She gestured over to the men who were looking at Robin's bow.

"A necklace." She stated pointing to the silver heart shaped locket that hung around her neck. She opened it to reveal in one side a photograph of herself, David and Neal and on the other one of Emma and Henry.

"Pretty." Regina looked down, thinking about the other thing that Robin had given to her, she still hadn't got her head around it.

"Regina, are you alright? You don't seem yourself today."

"Oh, I've just been feeling slightly funny today, that's all, I'm fine Snow trust me."

"These something else, I know you." She pointed at her.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nope."

Sighing "Fine, this bracelet wasn't all Robin gave me this morning." She admitted reluctantly, why was Snow so persistent? Nobody could have secrets around her and if you told her them they wouldn't stay secrets for long, before she went and spilled them to everyone.

Snow searched her eyes, she didn't have a clue where this conversation was going. Regina continued "He gave me a potion which, made it so I can have children."

"What, you mean you were?"

"Infertile, yes, well I wasn't but then I was, it's a long story, anyway it was water from Lake..."

"Nostos, yes, that's the exact water I used when King George slipped me a potion. You must be..."

"Totally overwhelmed and overjoyed. I can't quite believe it."

"Oh Regina, I'm so happy for you." She hugged her, much to Regina's disbelief.

Another knock to the door gave her an excuse to pull away "I better go answer that." She stated awkwardly "Oh and Snow, I trust you'll be discreet."

"Of course I will."

"Good." She exited the room and shook her head, not quite believing that she had just shared such a personal part of her life with the woman she would once have given anything to see dead. She swung the door open "Miss Swan."

"Madam Mayor."

"Emma."

"Regina." Emma laughed at their familiar banter "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She stated grinning at her slightly "Belle, pirate, Henry."

"Hey mom." The four stood outside just staring at her.

"So, are you coming in or are you just going to stand there like lemons?"

Emma rolled her eyes as they all entered the house, Killian literally threw his coat in Regina's arms. "Hook." She grabbed his arm and held him back from the rest of them who continued into the living room.

"Woah, careful there your majesty." He warned thinking she was going to say something about the way he had passed her his coat.

"Thank you." She stated quietly, placing her tongue on the roof of her mouth and not really meeting his gaze.

"What?" He looked at her, flabbergasted at what she had just uttered, had he even heard her right?

"Thank you, for giving Robin that cure."

"You're welcome, someone might as well use it, it was just sitting there." He was surprised at the Queen's unusual good manners, she wasn't ever one for saying thank you or please for that matter. "Plus, Robin looked down."

She rolled her eyes at him, of course he was making excuses about it all being about Robin; he was obviously wanting to keep up appearances, not break his reputation for being stingy. "Whatever pirate." She waved her hand at him and went back to join Robin.

"How's it going?" He asked, placing an arm around her as they watched everyone talking and laughing.

"So far, so good." She leant her head on his shoulder "But if you ask me that same question in a couple of hours I'm guessing I'll be giving you a highly different answer."

"What time does Zelena get here?" He asked quietly knowing that they hadn't told anyone else.

She rolled her eyes "Oh, I'd forgotten about that witch, she's supposed to already be here."

"Who is?" Henry questioned coming up behind her, causing her to nearly spill the glass of red wine she was holding onto her cream carpet.

"Henry, I was talking to Robin, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"I wasn't, I just happened to overhear part of your conversation that's all, Mom who's coming?"

"My sister."

"Zelena, you invited her to Christmas dinner?"

"What?" Emma asked having overheard her son mention the wicked woman. "Regina what were you thinking, I'm pretty sure that not even my mother would do something like that."

"Something like what?" Snow questioned.

Regina sighed as they all stood looking at her waiting for an answer "Okay I invited my sister to Christmas dinner alright!" She yelled allowing everyone to hear. "It's my house, I can do what I please and if anyone has a problem with that, they can just leave." They all just stared at her as though she had gone crazy, with most of them thinking that she must be to actually invite the woman who tried to ruin not just her life, but all of their lives, more than once. Suddenly the tension in the room intensified as everyone looked past Regina to the figure stood behind her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I decided to just let myself in, seems you didn't hear me knock." Regina turned around to look at her. "Merry Christmas sis, sorry I didn't bring you a present, it was kinda short notice."

"That's fine." Regina looked down and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Looking at Robin for reassurance before continuing "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh yes, I'm positively parched."

"Right." Regina took her sister by the arm and led her into the kitchen.

"Am I correct to assume that nobody else knew that I was coming?" Zelena asked avoiding the chair and pulling herself up to sit on the worktop.

Regina glared at her and rolled her eyes "No."

"Oh so you told Robin then."

"Yes, I told Robin." She passed Zelena a glass of orange juice.

"What, no champers?"

"No, you're pregnant Zelena, you're not meant to drink alcohol, you should know that, it's not good for the baby."

"Oh yes mine and Robin's baby, how are you taking that? Considering you can never give him a child." Zelena taunted.

Regina smirked at her "That's not exactly true." She stated smugly.

"What do you mean? I watched you drink that silly potion in the enchanted forest." Remembering the moment when her sister had taken a potion thinking that their mother had been wanting her to produce an heir and kill her off.

"Ok, slightly creepy. How did you manage to do that?" She asked

"Oh, magic, you had your mirror and I had my Wizard. Anyway, how did you manage to undo it. I saw your face you looked distraught after mother left."

"I was." She thought back to the overwhelming grief she had felt especially after her mother told her that the only reason she wanted her to have a child was for her to have somebody to love. Pulling herself back to the present she stated "Robin, he found something to counteract the potion."

"Really?" Zelena attempted to hide her jealousy.

"Yes." Wanting to change the subject and avoid any further questions she stated "Zelena, please be on your best behaviour tonight."

"Regina, I'm here to have a good time, don't worry, I won't cause any trouble. Not for you anyway."

"Zelena, not for anyone."

"Oh you're no fun." She cackled hopping down from the worktop and headed back to the living room.

Regina began pacing back in forth in the kitchen putting her head in her hands "I must be crazy, I am crazy, what am I doing? There's no way that woman can ever change, she's totally deranged, absolutely bonkers." She opened the cupboard and checked to make sure that no one could see her. Grabbing a bottle of vodka she unscrewed the lid and poured a large amount into a half empty flute of Champagne causing it to fizz. Downing the whole thing she commenced to pour another one, hoping that the alcohol would help take the edge of what she knew was going to be one hell of a night.

"Whoa, isn't it a bit early to be on the hard stuff?" Robin asked having to just about pry the bottle out of her hands. Placing it back in the cupboard he leant against the counter top facing her.

She shook her head and threw her hands in the air "You're right."

He grasped her arms and rubbed them comfortingly "Regina, she said she'd behave."

"Yes I know, but every time she says that, it never happens."

"Well we'll see, as you said if she does anything you can just send her back with a flick of your wrist." He reminded he bring her wrist to his lips all the while keeping eye contact with her.

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes "True." After she had moved in for a long lingering kiss, they placed their foreheads together and stood enjoying one another's company without anyone else to bother them. That was until they heard a large crash come from the direction of the living

"What was that?"

"If that was one of my ornaments, I swear someone will suffer." Before Robin could say anything else, she had stormed off.

Upon reaching the living room door she heard crying, shoving the door open forcefully she spotted Roland sat on the floor, with tears streaming down his face. Rushing over, she knelt down next to him "Roland, what happened?" She asked.

He shuffled over to her and she took him into her arms. "Gina, it's broken." He sniffled quietly.

She glanced around and noticed his play set in piece which were now scattered around the room. Looking up at everyone else menacingly she asked again still holding the little boy "What happened here?" This time the question wasn't directed towards Roland, but towards everyone. Robin appeared at the door then joined them on the floor.

Hook stepped forward holding his hands up "Sorry your majesty, I tripped over something."

Passing Roland over to Robin she stood up and straightened her dress, on a normal day she would have completely laid into Killian for doing what he had just done, but today, after what he had given them, she knew that wasn't even an option. "It's fine." She muttered through gritted teeth, rolling her eyes she turned to use her magic to fix the broken pieces. Roland smiled up at her when he noticed that it was no longer broken "Good as new." She quipped wiping his tears from his face as he had done to her just that morning.

Zelena sat in the corner smirking, of course it had been her who had left something on the floor for Hook to fall over, hoping that he would break Roland's toy. If she couldn't directly cause mischief she could do it indirectly by making it look like others were; working to drive her beloved sister over the edge and hopefully get her to ruin her own Christmas.


	8. Dinner Drama

Everything apart from the slight hiccup with Roland's play set was running smoothly, discussion had been flowing and even Snow and Zelena had made up and found common ground on the topic of babies, a conversation in which Belle was vaguely listening to. Henry, Emma and Roland had been playing with the set, Roland had been very enthusiastic about showing Emma all his different figures and the features on the buildings, including the properly working lights inside the castle. Killian, David and Robin were sat around talking, Regina hadn't really left Robin's side using him rather like a support blanket, he made her feel safe and grounded, as though if when he was around she was calm, but when he wasn't she couldn't control herself as well. He was the anchor that kept her steady.

Upon hearing a timer ding in the kitchen, she jumped up off the sofa and Mary Margret followed her in there. The circular table was already set, embellished with poinsettia, white crackers covered in rose gold glitter, red napkins rolled neatly and held in place by sparkling rings, a snow white table cloth with the best placemats, cutlery and fine china. Working to create a masterpiece and that was before any of the food was even on the table. Grabbing the oven gloves off the hanger Regina opened the oven and took out the turkey, forgetting about the garlic bread situation where Robin had burnt through them, she was soon reminded off this when the heat seared through. "Ouch." She yelped, almost copying what Robin had done and throwing the turkey onto the counter, making a colossal noise. "Ow, ow, ow." She shook her hands.

"Oh my god Regina." Snow rushed around the counter and took hold of her hands. "This is bad." She looking up at her she dragged her toward the sink and forced her to put her hands under the cold water.

"Ow. Ouch." Robin appeared at the door after hearing the noise. "Regina what happened?"

"It was those darn oven gloves, I blame the garlic bread." Hurrying to her side he looked at her hands. "Seems you came off worse than I did with that garlic bread though." She chuckled through the pain "I think you need to go to the hospital."

"Robin, I'll be fine."

"Regina."

"I'm fine, I'll just put something cold on them." He pulled her over to sit down at the breakfast island as he went to the freezer to get her something cold to put on her hands.

Emma was next to appear "Everything alright in here?" She enquired glancing at Regina strangely, taking into account the bag of frozen peas that she was holding there. "Woah, what did you do?" She asked spotting the increasing redness of her hands, and the scorched gloves.

"I'll give you two guesses Swan." She snapped slightly gritting her teeth, she took a look at her hands and noticed that they were beginning to blister. "You'd think after years of flinging fire balls that I'd be able to take on a turkey."

"Right, you go sort out that, I'm sure me and Mary Margret can handle the food." Emma offered.

"I think I'll survive."

"Regina, I wasn't asking you. Robin, sort her out."

"Emma, I..."

"Regina, you can't do anything with those." She gestured at her "So stop being stubborn and let Robin take care of you."

"Fine, but if you mess up my cooking Swan, the cooking that I have been concentrating on all day." Robin cast her a look, causing her to pause. "Thank you Emma." She muttered before being led out of the room by Robin who took the bag of peas and a first aid kit with him. 

* * *

Entering her study she sat down in her chair, the study closely resembled her office at work, it had similar touches; it was somewhat smaller, with the same timeless colour scheme, which much like the rest of the house gave off an air of class and sophistication. After holding the peas on for five minutes he removed them to check on her hands. "Wow, you managed to make a mess here."

"It's not that bad." She stated shaking her head, trying to convince not just Robin but also herself of that. It did look quite bad, but she was always one for playing down her injuries, she didn't like being seen as weak, in her mind a sign of strength was not to show that you were in pain.

He cocked his eyebrows "I know you're lying, I know you and I can see it in your eyes."

"Ok yes, my hands feel like they're on fire, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." Carefully he applied some petroleum jelly, which was used to help calm the stinging of burns, all the while keeping eye contact with her. Then he wrapped them with bandages, she winced as he pulled it too tight. "Sorry." He stated tying the other a little less forcefully. "There."

"Wow, don't the bandages just complete this look." She muttered sarcastically. "I mean how attractive?"

"I think you look sexy no matter what you wear." He stated flashing a smile at her showing his dimples that she adored so much. "The bandages don't make one iota of difference to me."

She chuckled as he moved some of her hair behind her ear "You're so beautiful." He stated then stroking her cheek with his thumbs. Touching his lips to hers, she went to bring her hand up to his face but as soon as she did she felt a painful reminder of what had happened a few minutes previously. "Ow." She scrunched her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can't you just heal them yourself?" He asked hating that she was suffering.

"Robin, I would probably struggle to heal my hands, since that's where my magic comes from."

"I didn't think about that one. What about Emma?"

"I haven't taught her that party trick yet. Let's just hope nothing else goes wrong tonight, I won't be able to fix it with magic."

"Regina, you don't need to rely on magic to fix everything for you, you can manage without it, you managed without it for twenty eight years."

Zelena stood outside of the door listening in, earlier she had sneaked into the kitchen on the pretence that she was topping up her drink while getting one for Belle, however when nobody was looking she took the oven gloves which already looked damaged. Turning them inside out she removed a pair of scissors from the drawer and cut out the lining. She knew that as soon as her sister picked up anything, she might as well be picking it up with her bare hands. Slipping the sections of fabric which she had removed into her pockets, she hung them back up and returned to join the others who were completely unsuspecting, however not before sneaking into the cupboard and pouring strong alcohol into Belle's glass of punch. Her sister was way too absorbed in Robin to even notice what anyone else around her was doing, which was a totally unwise move considering the suspicion she had placed on her earlier. Zelena wasn't complaining though, she would have more of a chance to ruin Christmas without being caught. 

* * *

Regina stood directing Emma and Snow on where she wanted each platter, she being somewhat of a perfectionist had specifically set out where she wanted everything and everyone.

"Regina would you give it a rest, it's just food, what does it matter where I put it?"

"Miss Swan, you might not care about presentation." She stated gesturing at the table "But I do."

"You are such a control freak."

"You think I don't know that. I do know that and I would be doing it the way I wanted it right now, if it wasn't for these."

"Fair point, where do you want this?" She asked holding up a plate of vegetables. "Thank you, just here please, Snow the potatoes need to go there next to the turkey." after receiving a rather annoyed look from her she added "please."

"Sis catch!" Zelena yelled jogging into the dining room and throwing one of Henry's balls straight at her, turning around out of reflex she grabbed a hold of the ball witch hit her with a force. As soon as she caught it she bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood, just holding onto the ball she locked her eye onto her sisters. She wanted to scream, but instead she narrowed her eyes and glared at her, dropping the ball to the floor.

Zelena (acting of course) looked closely at her sister, upon spotting he hands she gasped "Regina, what did you do there?" She took hold off her hands. Regina acted by quickly pulling them away and casting her a confused look, had her sister actually just showed concern for her wellbeing. "Just a slight burn." Dismissing her sister she walked past her into the living room to round up the rest of them. Zelena grinned wickedly, she knew that Regina was being modest and that she was in a lot of pain, with much look it wouldn't take a lot to push her to breaking point. 

* * *

Everyone sat down, in their places (which Regina had insisted upon) she was positioned next to Robin and Emma, Killian was sat opposite Emma which she was now realising was a huge mistake as she had to watch the doughy eyed looks across the table. Charming remained stood up and clinked his glass in order to make a toast "Merry Christmas everyone, I'd like to say thanks to Regina and Robin for agreeing to hold this dinner, it's seemed to be going so well until Regina had to go play with fire." Everyone chuckled at his rather bad joke before he continued "I'm just glad that we can spend this Christmas together, the whole of our family, let's just hope we don't get too much more drama in the New Year."

"Amen." Regina stated raising her glass "You can be sure that I will not be causing any trouble, I like the calm."

"True, I think I'm looking forward to having some peace and quiet." Emma spoke up sharing a knowing look with Regina, it seemed they both wanted to get on with their lives and just enjoy it instead of having to worry about the latest curse or villain forcing them to be constantly on guard.

Zelena remained quiet and just rolled her eyes, these heroes were tediously boring, what happened to her sister, when had she lost her drive to achieve something, to be the best, wen had she lost her fishing spirit? Even for Regina to have invited her in the first place suggested that she was going soft, losing her touch. Zelena glanced at her, she looked really happy, relaxed, she was talking to Robin. Then when he fed her something off his plate, Zelena seethed with envy, they were so in love, she could tell that much. 

* * *

"Come on Regina, try some, it's the only thing you would let me make." He stated holding some stuffing on a folk.

She shook her head "Yes, that's because I don't eat it."

"I'm guessing then that you don't have much confidence in my cooking abilities."

"Robin, your cooking abilities extend to spaghetti, you can't even put garlic bread in the oven without burning it."

"I seem to remember that I was distracted on that occasion." He stated continuing their familiar banter "by a very beautiful woman."

She beamed at him "Yes, I suppose you were."

"Come on try a little bit."

"I don't like it."

"It took me forever to make that."

"Robin, you empty the box and mixed it with water, how hard can it be?"

"I had to measure out that water precisely and when you're making so much of it that is not an easy task you're majesty."

She scoffed at him "Did you just you're majesty me? We are not in the forest now thief." She stated trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh back to thief now are we."

"Yes, I suppose we are."

"What is it that I've supposedly stolen?"

"My heart." She quipped.

"I thought you said that I couldn't steal something that had already been given to me." He replied wittily.

She recalled the conversation he was referring to and sighed, he'd got her there, she had said precisely that.

"Do you give in?" He asked, grinning at her widely.

"Okay, but on one condition. You have to eat a sprout." She challenged eating something off her plate.

He wrinkled his nose, he detested them; in his eyes they were grossest vegetable imaginable. "One sprout."

"Yep." She nodded laughing at the disgusted look in his face. "You're not chicken are you thief?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"No way, bring it on your majesty."

Chuckling she stabbed a sprout and held it up. "Come on then."

Shaking his head and not wavering his eyes from hers, he took in his mouth and chewed. It tasted like a huge ball of cabbage that had been compressed into a lump of green disgustingness.

She watched him as he tried not to gag, she could have sworn his eyes were watering. As soon as he swallowed it he took a massive gulp of his drink. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. You're such a baby."

"Regina, they are vile." He shook his head, the taste still in the back of his throat.

"Seriously Robin, man up." She stated rolling her eyes playfully.

"Man up?" He asked grinning at her and he brushed his foot with hers under the table.

"Mmhm." She murmured biting her lip as she reciprocated his movement.

"Okay, your turn." He picked up his own fork and copied what she had done.

"Yum."

"Wait, what?"

"That's really nice."

"Regina, you said you didn't like stuffing."

"I lied, I just wanted to see you eat a sprout."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I am, I am joking, I don't usually like stuffing, but I have to say that this is quite nice."

"Really?"

"Yes." She leant in to briefly touch her lips to his. "It seems you cook better than I give you credit for."

"Why thank you you're majesty." 

* * *

"Look at them." Snow stated leaning on David's shoulder, as they watched Regina and Robin.

"I think their trying to steal our title."

"What titles that?" She asked.

"Most loved up couple in Storybrooke."

"Oh, I don't think they'll be able to manage that."

"No neither do I." 

* * *

Hook made eyes at Emma across the table, he was rather frustrated that Regina had placed him next to the kids and as far away as possible from Emma. He decided though that even if he was all the way across the table he could still have a little fun.

Regina felt a foot on her leg once again and turned to Robin "whoa, calm down there."

"What?" He asked completely confused to what she was referring to.

"The footsie." She whispered.

He then close to her ear he stated "it's not my foot."

Her eyes grew wide, who in the world would be doing it if it wasn't Robin. "Haha, very funny." She muttered.

"No seriously it's not my foot." He shook his head nearly bursting out laughing at the complete look of bewilderment on his girlfriend's face.

Gritting her teeth her lip curled up and she drew back her foot and kicked the offending party directly in the shin. Killian shot up out of his chair and let out a cry, whilst Regina just remained seated and shared an amused look with Robin, who whispered to her "I hope he was meaning to do it to Emma, otherwise it seems I may have a dual on my hands."

She hadn't expected the pirate to act in such an obvious manner. Maybe she'd kicked him harder than she had first thought, never mind she classed it as secret payback for him wrecking her kid's toy.

"Swan, why the bloody hell did you just kick me?" He asked out loud. Regina glared at him, now that she hadn't expected.

"Kick you, Hook why would I want to kick you?" Emma asked not making sense of the whole situation, casting him a rather confused and annoyed look.

"You tell me, because I'm pretty sure you just did love."

"I..."

"No she didn't pirate, sit down, it seems that you need a lesson in personal space, I mean really, at least make sure you're on the right woman first before you try something like that."

"You mean to tell me that I was..."

"Yes, Captain obvious."

"It seems you were trying to play footsie with another mans girlfriend." Robin joked as he shook his head at Killian.

"Sorry you're majesty."

"How many times do I need to hear you apologise today, I'm over it, but Swan, I think you better swap places with Henry or Roland, because as nice as it may have been, I really don't want a repeat of it."

"HA!" Belle burst causing everyone to turn to look at her as she laughed loudly and without restraint, snorting into her glass. Zelena glanced at the woman sat next to her, wow she was even worse at holding her liquor than she thought. Belle continued to giggle. Regina cast her a somewhat judging look, how was she already drunk before four o'clock in the afternoon? However she was willing to overlook it, after all she knew how it felt to be heartbroken, to lose the man she loved, how much it hurt. When Daniel had died she wanted to die too, she wished that he mother had just killed her there and then, she wished that she had decided to drown her sorrows with alcohol and not absorb herself in trying to gain revenge and making it her sole aim. But all that disappeared once she had found love again, first in Henry then in Robin and Roland; love was the most powerful magic of all, it could heal most ailments and bring someone out of even the deepest darkest reaches of themselves. Although Rumple unlike Daniel wasn't dead, he was just in a coma, the darkness had been absorbed by the hat and he had been asleep ever since. 

* * *

After they had all finished their mains Emma swapped seats with Roland, who was quite happy to be sitting next to his new mother.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Emma whispered in Killian's ear as she cozied up to him.

"God, tell than to my shin Swan, that woman can't half kick."

"Oh, I know, we've had our fair share of cat fights. The majority of the time my face took the brunt of the assault."

"Yes love, but I'm betting you gave as good as you got."

"Of course." She grinned kissing him on the cheek. "Me and Regina, we might fight but it's all good in the end."

"Yeah well it's the same between us right." He smirked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Sure. But you're my boyfriend."

"Oh am I Swan?" He joked.

"I should hope so." She stated digging him in the ribs playfully.

"Whoa, how many times am I going to get hurt today? Of course I am." He chuckled. 

* * *

"Regina, do you want to light the Christmas pudding?" Charming asked grinning across at Robin who shook his head trying not to laugh as he placed his hand on her leg.

"I'd rather not thank you." She stated simply, feeling the burning sensation she had tried to block out once again.

She ate a fork full of Christmas pudding and nearly chocked "Geez, Snow how much alcohol did you put in this thing?" She asked the taste overwhelming.

"What? No I didn't put that much in."

"You have to be kidding me, try it you'll see what I mean. Who are you trying to get drunk, because one mouth full of that and you'd accomplish your task." She turned to Robin and leant towards him "She's even worse at measuring out than you."

"I thought we'd already established that I am great at measuring things, it's the timing that I have an issue with"

"Whoa I see what you mean that is, wow, mom you put way too much in there." Emma piped up after sampling a piece.

"You can defiantly taste the rum. It's really quite good mate."

"Of course you'd think that captain guy liner, you're practically an alcoholic, you're addicted to that stuff."

"It comes hand in hand with being a pirate love, it's what we drink, it's a bit similar to you with your red wine."

She glared at him across the table and Emma just sat there chuckling at the smug look that adorned his face.

Once again Belle burst into uncontrollable laughter, Regina shook her head and placed her napkin down on the table, standing up she walked around to Belle. "I think you need to sleep it off" she stated helping her up.

"Get off me witch." She slurred pulling her arm away.

Regina scoffed, she wasn't and never had been a witch which was less than could be said about her older sister who wore the title proudly. Regina however saw it as more of an insult, she associated witches with withered old hags stood around a cauldron, or her mother, who was yet another example of why she defiantly didn't want to be branded as such. "Okay Bookworm, you are totally sloshed, so you can either come with me now, or I'll have to get someone carry you."

"I am not... Going anywhere... With you." She pointed at her nearly falling of her chair. "The last time... I went with you... You locked me up for thirty year and told everyone... I was dead, when I wasn't, I wasn't dead you know, did you know that I wasn't dead?"

"Yes I think you've told me once or twice." Regina replied rolling her eyes, and she thought this woman was annoying when she was sober.

"Did I tell you... That I'm not dead."

"Belle come on." She lightly grasped her arm, but Belle reacted by striking out and hitting her across the face with such a force that she fell to the ground.

"Regina!" Robin jumped up and rushed over to her, she winked slightly and looked up at Belle wide eyed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded "Wow, we knew that the bookworm had teeth, but who knew that she had fire? Did she actually just punch me?"

"Yes I think she might have done, those peas are going to melt by the time Christmas is over."

"Oh if I had my magic right now, I would love to just..."

"Okay then, let's get her to lie down." Helping Regina off the ground she stood back and let him take over. Emma walked over to Regina and pulled her towards the kitchen. 

* * *

"That looks painful." She stated making her sit down on the stool as she went to the freezer to get the ice.

"I've had worse." She chuckled moving her hair behind her ear.

"What like that time I punched you outside the mausoleum, which we eventually found out was the entrance to your vault?"

"Emma, you're not very good at hitting people, as far as I remember all I had was a split lip."

"Yeah and you gave me a black eye."

"Oh, that was a real shiner, you were walking round looking like a panda for a few days."

Emma chuckled and shook her head "That's one thing that can be said for you, you don't need your magic to put up one hell of a fight." Wrapping the peas in a tea towel she came back over to her "I'm guessing you can't hold these peas on yourself."

"You'd be correct in that assumption."

Emma held the them to her head causing her to shiver slightly as the cold touched her. They remained in an awkward silence, just listening to the commotion in the other room. "Belle calm down. Belle don't touch that. Belle!"

Emma laughed "Seems Mary Margret's not having any more luck than you did." Regina's expression didn't falter and her eyes were settled on Emma's jumper.

"Whoa, Earth to Regina." Emma waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"What made you choose that?" She asked meeting her gaze.

"Choose what?"

"That jumper." She gestured.

"What I'm with Scrooge?" She looked down at her jumper which had embroidered on it 'I'm with Scrooge' with and arrow pointing to the right.

"Yes."

"Killian, he's Scrooge, haven't you seen the one he's got?"

"Can't say I noticed." She stated brazenly.

"It says bah humbug."

"Right, I'm guessing you bought him that."

"Of course." Emma smiled at her proudly "Don't forget the sheep."

"Sheep?"

"Yeah bahhhh humbug." She giggled elbowing her.

"Oh that is horrendous." She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yep, but it made you laugh."

She smiled and shook her head "I've got to see this." She stated "I know the jumpers are quite funny, but..."

"I don't do dresses, they're not really my thing."

"Fine. But Christmas jumpers?"

"Do you know what, I'm going you get you to wear a Christmas jumper."

"Ha, no, I don't do cheap polyester and cheesy punch lines."

"So what designer is that then?" She asked gesturing at her dress.

"Valentino."

"Valentino? Of course it is."

"BELLE PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Regina rolled her eyes and hopped of the stool "That woman needs sedating." 

* * *

Belle had grabbed a hold of one of Henry's models that he had made at school when he was younger. Ones that he had made for his mother, this particular one was a block of clay with a small hand print in, it had been painted red and had written into it 'For Mommy.'

Regina walked into the dining room laughing "What's she doing no..." stopping mid-sentence as she saw what the woman had in her hands. "Is that? Is that?" She stuttered, unable to even think, it was one of her most treasured possessions. Robin was attempting to get it off her but when she pulled it back harder than he thought it went flying through the air and smashed on the hard floor of the hallway. Regina just stared at it and then after a few seconds turned her gaze to Belle. Everyone could tell from the look in her eyes that she was furious. Zelena who was still sat at the table was thoroughly enjoying the party, it was going exactly the way she had wanted it to, and it looked as though her sister would be going into evil queen mode even sooner than she had anticipated.

"Did you just break that?" She asked pointing to the pieces on the ground. Walking towards her like a lion stalking its prey, Belle sat down in her chair nervously, as the queen glared at her menacingly. "I am going to rip your head off." Before anyone could act she lunged at the woman knocking her off the chair and onto the ground.

"Regina!" They yelled, "Regina stop. Regina!" "Mom."

On the last one she looked up and turned to see Henry stood next to Emma. Standing up, a bout of guilt washed over her as everyone stood judging her. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." She looked away from them to the shattered pieces, walking out of the room she knelt down and began to pick them up. Robin wondered over to her and commenced in helping her collect them, he could see the tears in her eyes, grabbing her hands he forced her to look at him. "We'll fix it, don't worry."

She shook her head "Robin what is going on, it seems that everything I do today leads to disaster."

He pulled her up of the ground and they walked upstairs to their room away from prying eyes. 

* * *

As soon as she was in her room she couldn't help but allow the tears to fall, stinging the cut just below her eye which had been inflicted by one of Belle's rings.

Robin pulled her into his arms "Gina, personally I think it's going rather well."

She chuckled still sniffling "Have you been somewhere else all afternoon, look at me, I'm a wreck." She stated glancing in the mirror of her dresser, observing the deep purple mark that surrounded the gash.

"Apart from you getting hurt, multiple times and Henry's model getting broken it going fine."

"Are you forgetting about Belle getting drunk, Snow putting way too much alcohol in the pudding, Killian attempting to play footsie with me?"

"I thought that last one was quite amusing. But Regina, aren't all those things just part of Christmas? Things are bound to go wrong, let's just go down there and have a good time. On the upside you can't do any of the washing up with those."

She was now grinning at him, how did he always manage to calm her down whenever she acted like a complete psycho? She leant in and kissed him, an action that she would never tire of doing. They were broken apart by a knock on the door, how was it that any time they wanted a private moment they were interrupted by someone?

"Daddy, Gina."

Hopping of the bed Robin went to the door as Regina wiped her eyes, as soon as the door was open, Roland ran straight past his father and jumped up onto the bed. "Gina, do you want some of our cake?" He asked sweetly, it was evident that he himself had indulged in the chocolaty treat, as his face was covered in it.

"Yes, I think I will, you've already had some haven't you." She stated smirking at Robin who was stood by the door watching them.

Roland nodded enthusiastically "It was delic, delici..." He attempted to say the word but just stopped.

"It was?" She rescued him "Well then, I suppose I'll have to get some before greedy guts Charming eats it all."

Roland chuckled as she stood up "Shall we go back downstairs?" She asked, he responded with a nod and ran ahead. Turning to Robin she stated "Let's go and see if we can improve this party."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Putting his arm around her they made their way back downstairs, stopping before they re-joined the rest of them she looked up at him lovingly and shook her head "The oddest thing about this is that we thought it was going to be Zelena that was causing all the trouble, we've barley even noticed that she's here." 

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading my story so far, I hope you like it.**


	9. More presents

Emma wondered over to the broken pieces that lay on the worktop, she figured that she would probably have reacted in a similar way if someone had broken something so precious. It was made worse by the fact that Regina was momentarily without magic, which meant that she couldn't just fix it when she pleased. Being Regina's bestie, she knew that she was probably upstairs crying, she appeared to most people as though she was made of stone, unbreakable and tough, but there were a certain few people that she allowed to see her true self, Emma felt herself lucky that she was one of those people. Touching the clay pieces she ran her fingers over the cracks she closed her eyes, when she opened them again she looked down and saw it in one piece again, she had fixed it, picking it up. "I did it." She grinned "Yes." Taking it with her she re-joined the rest of her family in the living room, not telling any of them that it was fixed, she wanted to surprise Regina with it, if anything could bring back the smile on her face that could. 

* * *

Entering the room Regina sat down next to Emma, who couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god, look at you."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all very funny."

"That looks sore." She stated trying to be sincere but she was unable to stop the humorous look that came over her face.

"Don't look so pleased about it."

"I'm not, it's just thinking that Belle of all people managed to do that."

"Tell me about it, now I know what it's like to try to be nice to people and have it thrown back in your face, literally."

"Something tells me that it won't just be your head that's hurting in the morning."

"She is going to have a killer hangover, how did she even manage to get that drunk, I thought that she was drinking that punch."

"She was, I think she was the only one though."

Regina tilted her head "Did that punch even have alcohol in it?" She asked knowing that it had been Emma that had brought it.

"No, wait you think?"

"I think someone has spiked her." Regina stated standing back up and heading to the kitchen.

"Regina why would anyone?" She asked following her out.

Regina filled a glass and took a sip, shaking her head "That defiantly doesn't have anything in it." Then she went to her liquor cabinet and looked at each bottle, grasping one she looked back to Emma with wide eyes. "This is nearly empty, there was at least three quarters left a couple of hours ago." Putting it down on the counter she yelled calmly "Robin, could you come in here."

"So you're telling me that someone has been pouring that into Belles glass."

"Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Regina, what is it, you're not drinking that stuff again are you?" Robin asked spotting the bottle on the top.

"No."

"Where's it all gone then?"

"That's exactly what we were wondering, we were also wondering how Belle managed to get so tipsy from non-alcoholic punch."

His eyes widened as he realised what she was saying.

"Someone is trying to sabotage this day and I think I know exactly who."

"Who?"

"Hook, who else." She headed for the door.

"Whoa, hold up a minute, why do you think it was him?" Emma asked defensively grabbing Regina's arm and stopping her from leaving the room. "Why would it be Hook?"

"I don't know, who else would it be?"

"How about ZELENA?"

"Did I just hear my name?" She asked coming up behind them as if out of nowhere casing Regina to jump a little.

"Yeah you did greenie. Have you been putting alcohol in Belles punch?" she questioned bluntly.

"What, me no of course not." She stated putting on her best 'I'm offended that you would even think that' voice.

Emma narrowed her eyes "she's lying." She informed Regina

"Why would I want to do that to her, if I was going to do it to anyone it would be you." She stated turning to her sister.

"Thanks. She's got a point there, why Belle?"

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Robin questioned.

"You're forgetting one possibility, maybe she added it herself, the woman is clearly depressed, she's nearly as bad as you for moping."

"You're just full of them today, what's next?" Regina snapped defensively.

"Aren't I always? Did you even consider that it might have been her?"

"No, but she's hardly in a fit state to tell us is she." Emma stated "I'm watching you Zelena."

"Fine, I haven't got anything to hide."

"Sure." Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman as she watched her walk out. Then she turned to Regina "I Still can't believe you invited her."

"Maybe she's telling the truth." Robin suggested.

"I doubt it." Regina shook her head "My sister is always up to something, like you said she was probably lying just then, she's hardly going to admit it is she. Anyway, Belles probably better off intoxicated, we can't let Zelena ruin this day, if it is her causing all the trouble, we need to show her that she can't do anything to stop us from enjoying it."

"Right." Emma grinned "Shall we go and do presents now?" She asked leaving the room with Robin and Regina close behind. 

* * *

Mary Margret smiled widely as she looked around at her family, everyone was together and happy. Charming squeezed her hand and she turned to look at him "Can you believe we're all here?" She asked.

"Honestly, if you'd have told me even a year ago that we would have made up with Regina and be having Christmas at her house, I think I would probably have laughed at you. I mean how many times did she try to kill you?"

"Yes, I know but a broken heart can make a person do crazy things, she watched the man she loved have his heart ripped out by her own mother, that must be absolute torture."

"Yes, it was." Regina stated sitting down next to Snow "I know I've said it before, but I am truly sorry for trying to kill you or curse you whatever."

"I know, you were hurting."

"Yes but I took it out on you, blamed you, you were only ten, it wasn't your fault, it was my mother, she's the one who killed him, took him from me."

"Regina I forgave you a long time ago, like I said I don't know what I would have done if it was Charming who had died."

"There's no way..."

"You can't think like that, Regina, you aren't evil, not anymore." Regina smiled at her as she received a hug for the second time that day. "Plus you're my step mum."

"Yeah, that's still weird, I'm only seven years older than you."

"Yeah, when I was younger I adored you, I really did think you were the best, that's why I just assumed that you hated me because I was prettier than you." She chuckled.

"Oh, dear Snow you carry on thinking that, we both know that you may be fairer than me but when it comes down to it." She joked, gesturing up and down with her hands.

"Regina, I want to give you something." Emma stated bounding over to her like an over eager child, she couldn't wait to see her reaction. "I know that you haven't taught me how to do this yet, but here." She held out the cast and received a smile from Regina in return.

"You fixed it, seems you won't be needing me to teach you anymore. Thank you Emma."

"Would you let me try something?" She asked sceptically.

"What is it that you wanted to try?" She questioned narrowing her eyes at the enthusiastic look on her face.

"Hold out your hands."

"Swan if this goes wrong."

"Regina trust me, please let me try, I'm sure that I'll be able to do it, come on."

"I really do not like the idea of being turned into some woodland creature or worse."

"Come on, you can talk me through it."

"Fine, but if this goes wrong I am coming for you."

"Good look doing that when you're a woodland animal."

Regina rolled her eyes and held her hands out in front of Emma, who placed hers just above them. "Concentrate Swan."

Everyone sat watching, as Emma closed her eyes, a few seconds later Regina felt tingling in her hands, unravelling the bandages she saw that her hands were healed. "Emma you did it." She opened her eyes and took hold of her hands "I did it, yes points to me, I did it." She jumped up and enthusiastically threw herself at Regina. Who shared a mortified look with Robin who just chuckled at her knowing her views on physical contact, nether less she hugged her back. "Yes you did."

Pulling back awkwardly Emma placed her hair behind her ear "so now are you going to let me hear your eye."

"I think I can manage that myself thank you. Oh and we won't mention the incident to Belle, you know what she's like she be sucking up to me like I don't know what."

After healing her face she moved to sit back next to Robin, who took her hands in his. "Wow, look at that." He kissed her once burnt palms "Good as new. Emma's getting good at magic."

"Yes she is." Regina grinned, proud that her student had learnt so quickly, she also knew that it had taken her months to master that as it had for her to create fire a skill which she could now accomplish without having to even think about it.

"What presents did you get for everyone?" Robin asked as he observed Roland playing on the floor with his big brother.

"You'll have to wait and find out." She whispered winking at him and placing a kiss on his lips before hopping up and collecting all her presents from the room next door. "Okay now everyone needs to open these at the same time."

"Regina, you got everyone the same thing?" Zelena asked "Wow how thoughtful." She mocked.

Regina rolled her eyes "No Zelena, they are not the same, so shut it greenie." She had presently stopped calling her that, but since Emma had said it earlier that day she had reinstated it for herself.

"Okay, sis chill."

Opening their presents everyone laughed "You have to be joking me."

"Regina, this is totally awesome."

"Who is that supposed to be?" Hook asked looking at his in confusion.

Regina had customised t-shirts, much like the one she had given Henry, however each one had a picture of their Disney character, it if they didn't have one a cartoon version of themselves. On the front if said their actually name and on the back it had the name Regina used for them.

"Hook, turn it around."

"Captain guy liner. There is nothing wrong with a man wearing eyeliner."

"Robin doesn't wear eyeliner, neither does Charming as far as I'm aware."

"Miss Swan."

"Idiot 1, hey."

"I'm idiot 2."

"Truest believer."

"Greenie! Not green anymore."

"Whatever."

"Outlaw, very clever Regina."

She grinned as they all laughed "Belle's is obviously book worm."

"Where's yours?" Emma asked looking at Regina who had seemingly got off scot free.

"I don't..."

"Here." Henry stated pulling out a present from under the tree.

She looked at him wide eyed "Henry, I took you with me to help me."

"Yeah, but mom, you need one too, everyone else has one, I felt it was only fair."

Regina took the present from him and undid it, on the front, it wasn't a picture of the evil queen, but a cartoon drawing done by Henry of his mom in her Storybrooke clothes grinning, above it was simply Regina. She looked at her son and asked "Henry did you draw that?"

He nodded "Yep, I kinda thought we'd moved past you being the evil queen."

"I love it."

"But, just for sometimes." He stated taking it from her and turning it round to reveal the Evil Queen from Snow White underneath the text 'You're Majesty'.

Chuckling she enquired "Am I actually supposed to wear this?"

"Of course, at least once, just humour me." He copied her words from that morning.

"Yeah, you expect all of us to wear ours, it's only fitting that you have to wear yours."

"Fine."

"Why don't we all wear them tomorrow, when we go to Granny's?"

"What? You actual expect me to go out in public wearing this?"

"Come on Regina, it'll be fun."

"Emma, your idea of fun is clearly quite different from mine."

"Do you even know how to have fun?"

Regina rolled her eyes "Yes I know how to have fun."

"Right then it's settled, we are all wearing our shirts tomorrow at Granny's, no exceptions. Regina."

"Fine, I'll wear the shirt." She couldn't believe that Henry had thrown her in it like that, she had purposely not got one for herself, on the grounds that she didn't wear anything that wasn't a dress, blouse, skirt or pant suit. The casual t-shirt would probably look rather strange with her posh pants. "But I don't exactly have anything to wear it with."

"You can borrow a pair of jeans if you'd like."

"I'll find something." She huffed, but as much as she did she was rather glad that she was now included.

"That does rather look like you." Robin stated looking at the drawing done by Henry on the front. "But why pray tell am I a fox?"

"Robin Disney seems to think that because of your wit and cunning you're a fox." Snow chuckled.

"Well alright then, but this world is strange, I saw a book once called the cat in the hat."

"Dr Seuss." Regina pointed out casually.

"Ok, but what would a cat want with a hat and what does Dr Seuss have to do with it?"

"Dr Seuss is the author and the hats' magic."

"Right."

"Robin, you'd have to read the book to get it."

"I'm guessing then that you've read it."

"Of course I have, the amount of times I read that story to Henry."

"She did read it a lot, it's a bit like Jefferson's hat Robin." Henry attempted.

"Who's Jefferson?"

"Ok Robin, it would be quicker to watch the movie."

"There's a film."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Not that movie."

"Why? I like that movie."

"No way."

"Henry it's a good movie."

"Yeah, I think it's a good movie too." Emma added.

"It's so annoying."

"Exactly, that's why you love it." Regina smirked.

"I don't."

"Oh, come on Henry, you know that you like it."

"It's alright, but we are not watching it."

"How did they get a cat to wear a hat in the film?" Robin asked.

Henry shook his head glancing at the rather amused look on his mother's face. "They didn't it's a man dressed up as a cat."

"Right."

"Ok Robin, that's enough of the cat in the hat, we'll have to watch it one day this week. Henry?"

"Nope, I'll be with Emma, all week."

"Suit yourself kid, but I'm coming round to watch it so either way." Emma chuckled at the mortified look on his face.

"Mom, not you too."

"Sorry Henry, you'll just have to deal with it, I haven't seen that movie in years."

"Urgh, Gramps?" He asked turning to David, who shook his head in response. He moved to Mary Margret who copied, they were enjoying this game. "Hook, please?"

"Sorry mate, if Emma's watching it so am I."

"Anyone?"

"I could."

"NO!" Everyone yelled turning to Zelena who up till now had been sat quietly in the corner.

"I want to watch a cat in a hat." Roland chuckled hopping up on the sofa in between his father and Regina.

"Well you can." She stated tickling him as he hugged her.

"I'm running away." Henry joked.

"Sure you are kid."

"I think I best go and check on Belle." Snow stated making to stand up before Regina stopped her.

"I'll go." Snow narrowed her eyes. "She's my guest and no offence but I don't really think you understand what she's going through."

"And you do?" Regina just cast her a look. "Okay, I suppose you do." She gestured for her to proceed.

After Regina had left Zelena leant in and picked up her orange juice at the same time she pushed her sister's drink closer to the edge, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before somebody knocked it over. 

* * *

Peering around the door of the spare room, Regina spotted that Belle was still asleep. Wondering in, she sat on the chair by the bed. "Hey, I know that you probably won't remember this when you wake up, but I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, about Rumple. I know how much you loved him, for the life of me I can't see why, but I know you did. I also know that love is unpredictable and you can't choose who you fall in love with."

Robin made his excuses and headed upstairs to check up on Regina, upon hearing her voice inside he stopped outside the door. "It's not something you decide. I should know that better than anyone. When my first love Daniel died, I felt a huge hole, a void that couldn't be filled. Then my mother wanted me to marry King Leopold, I didn't love him, I never could, I couldn't just decide to love him. So I bottled up my rage until it spilled over, spiralled out of control, resulting in terrible actions that worked to blacken my heart, tarnishing its purity and giving me the name of the infamous Evil Queen. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't settle, and if you've found love and happiness, never let go, ever. Love the strongest of magic, people will tell you that it's weakness, don't believe it, love is strength. It keeps you grounded, allows you to be the best version of yourself, a version that is true and selfless. Robin, helps me remain in control, it's the same for you with Rumple, somehow you manage, sometimes unsuccessfully, to persuade him to do the right thing, without love life is sad, well it's downright depressing actually. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I guess I just needed to get it off my chest, to someone, even if they can't hear what I'm saying. If Robin left me, in anyway, I don't think I could bare it, it would be too much, I can't and won't lose love again and neither should you. Even after everything Rumple's done to me, I will help you save him, Belle, I won't allow anyone else to lose their love." With that she stood up from the chair and made her way towards the door. Robin wiped away the slight tear that had formed in the corner of his eye and rushed along the corridor and into Regina's room not wanting her to catch him eavesdropping. As soon as he heard the other door close he walked out and nearly straight into her. She jumped a little not expecting him to be their "Robin."

"How's our patient?" He asked gesturing towards the door she had just come from.

"Still asleep, what were you doing up here?" She questioned suspiciously looking past him into their room.

"Well when you'd been gone so long, I came up to check on you, but then need..."

"You heard me didn't you."

"No, I was, I was just."

"Robin, it doesn't matter that you did."

"You're actually going to help the dark one, after everything he did to you?"

"No, I'm going to help Belle."

"Right."

"He might not deserve his happy ending but she does and if he's it then we need to save him." Robin grinned widely at her flashing his dimples which always managed to make her weak at the knees. "What?" She asked unable to stop herself from smiling back.

"I was just thinking, how far you have come, since you were the evil queen."

"Can we just forget about her please, she wasn't me? She was a mask I wore, you're the first person that I've told this, but when Snow and Charming were going to execute me; they asked if I had any final words and I said that that I regretted that I hadn't caused more pain and suffering, all because I was afraid of looking weak. I felt that if I was going to die I might as well keep up appearances, but truthfully I was terrified, I couldn't help but feel sick to the stomach that all I had achieved was causing death and destruction, my need for vengeance had resulted in my complete miserableness and ultimately the end to my life. If I'd have died at that moment, I wouldn't have had the chance to allow everyone to meet Regina, the woman I wanted to be, the woman I had been and still was. That woman who was scared to love again, in case like the first time it got ripped away from her so cruelly. That's why at this moment, like then I'm terrified, Robin I cannot lose you, I just can't." She shook her head as she looked up at him.

Pulling her into his embrace he held her tight "You won't ever lose me Regina, I promise."

"You can't promise, Robin you don't know what's around the corner something could happen tomorrow that could rip you away from me."

"Regina, you can't live life thinking like that, otherwise what life are you living? Live in the moment and don't think about loss, just love."

"I know, but no matter what I do it's always there in the back of my mind."

"Trust me, you can't live properly when you think like that."

"You're right. 

* * *

"DARN"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CLUMSY?" Snow asked watching her husband flounder about.

"Shush if she finds out about this you guys are dead."

"Well Henry I think it's safe to say that she's probably going to find out about it, when she sees the massive red stain on her spotless cream carpet."

"Who put their wine on the edge of the table like that in the first place?" David asked running his hands through his hair as he stared at the deep red liquid which was being quickly absorbed.

"Don't look at me, I don't drink wine." Emma stated holding up her beer.

"I'm not drinking." Zelena added when his eyes turned to her.

"Strictly rum mate."

"I'm on white."

"Whose is it then?"

"I think we all know who drinks red. Regina." Emma pointed out.

"Not only did you stain her carpet but you spilt her expensive wine. Oh mate, you are in for it." Hook teased.

"I didn't mean to knock it."

"David, seriously sometimes you are..." Snow stopped upon hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. "Quick, hide it."

"Snow how are we going to hide that, it's huge, Emma help."

"Nah, you got yourself into this mess, you're always knocking things over."

"What's all the yelling about?" Regina asked.

Quickly David sat down in the closest chair to the stain and pulled it forward to cover the stain. "Nothing."

"We were just, playing charades." Snow stated quickly.

"Ooh, I love charades." Robin stated sitting down and waiting for someone to act.

Regina just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the coffee table, narrowing her eyes she turned to the rest of them. "Where did my drink go?" She asked.

They all looked at each other, they were really in it now. She looked at Charming who was practically clinging to her armchair, she spotted a glass on its side by his feet; walking towards him she bent down and picked it up. Examining it there was a faint but recognisable red lipstick mark around the edge. "Right, so who spilt my wine?" She asked moving the chair on which David was still sat on to reveal the stain that had expanded further since he had decided to hide it.

"Wasn't me."

"Nor me."

"I didn't do it."

"It was Charming." Zelena smirked as he flashed her a look of annoyance. Robin stood up and headed out to the kitchen.

"Of course it was." She rolled her eyes shooing him out of the seat, with a flick of her wrist the stain disappeared and she moved the chair back into its usual place and sitting in it herself. "So who's first?" She asked completely ignoring what had just happened.

"What, no telling off? No snarky comments?"

"Nope." She shook her head taking a sip from the drink that Robin handed her. Leaning on Robin who had squished into the large armchair next to her, she smirked at him as placed a kiss in her hair.

"Right, okay then, Snow you're first." 

* * *

**Hiya, Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Ice

**Hey guys, I know this is just a short chapter but the next will hopefully be a bit longer; I'm working on some of your suggestions. I think its about time Zelena got her comeuppance don't you?**

* * *

"Movie" Henry yelled as his grandma rolled her hand in motion, she nodded her head and held up six fingers.

"Six words" Regina muttered for her position safely in the circle of Robin's arms, as she was now sat with her feet over the arm of the chair and her head resting on his chest.

Snow nodded again and held up one finger.

"1st word." Pointing to herself repeatedly people began to guess.

"You?"

"I?"

"Woman?" She shook her head and tried another tactic she wiggles her fingers and gestures up and down.

"Geeze, I got it." Regina rolled her eyes and the complete lack of imagination on Snows part.

"What is it?" Emma asked not understanding what her mom's first gesture had to do with her second.

"It's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"

"Yep, your turn." Snow announced before enthusiastically re-joining David.

"I don't..." She was about to finish when she felt a small shove from Robin.

"Go on, I'm pretty sure that you can't act as well as I can." He knew that offering her a challenge was bound to make her want to participate.

"We'll see about that." She chuckled, swinging her legs to the ground, she removed her heels, hopped up and positioned herself in the centre of the room. And took a slip of paper out of the bowl, unfolding it she read the words, a slight grin coming across her features before she regained her complete look of seriousness.

* * *

Nearly an hour later everyone had multiple turns at acting out, they had found Henry's attempt to act out Winnie the Pooh extremely funny, especially his new little brother, who didn't exactly get the game but knew that it was fun. Regina and Robin had obviously been rather competitive, both trying to out act the other, she had really struggled to not just break out in laughter at the look on his face when he was watching her attempt to act out Robin Hook Prince of Thieves, admittedly the game had been harder than she had first anticipated. The highlight of the game however had been when Emma managed to fall over the table with High School Musical, after she had pretended to kick it in rage and actually did. This resulted in uncontrollable laughter from everyone, including Emma as she hopped about on one leg, holding her other foot to her, eventually deciding to give up and tell everyone, it seemed that she wasn't too good at the game either.

She opened the freezer door and noticed that the tray of ice was nearly empty, she knew that would be a perfect opportunity to sneak a couple of kisses with Robin. Robin was sat at the kitchen island mid conversation with Killian, he could see Regina over Killian's shoulder she seemed to be gesturing towards the garage door as she cast him a mischievous grin. He immediately caught her drift as she stated louder than she needed to "We seem to be out of ice, Robin, I'm just going to go get some out of the other freezer." Robin shook his head as he grinned at her. After a few seconds he made his excuses to Killian and went to join her in the garage.

* * *

"We can't be long." she stated as he took her in his arms.

"They won't miss us for ten minutes." He grinned flashing his dimples.

"No, I don't suppose they will." At this moment she felt similar to how she did whenever she would sneak off to steal kisses with Daniel behind her mother's back, her father knew about them and was more than willing to help her to keep it a secret from his seriously scary wife Cora Mills; for a brief second a pang of worry came over her, but this soon diminished as she became lost in Robin's tender kisses.

* * *

"That woman is seriously strange." Killian announced as he flopped down onto the sofa and Emma automatically placed her legs on top of him.

"Who?" She asked her mouth full of snacks.

"The queen."

"What, Regina?" She questioned rather defensively.

"Yes, Swan, she's the queen ain't she."

"Yeah, but whys she strange?" She continued confused as to what had led him to make such a remark.

"Well she seemed to find it necessary to tell Robin, quite loudly that she was going to get ice." Charming chuckled as he overheard Hook's words. He and Snow had done that many times themselves in order to slip off and share a private moment, Regina had clearly cottoned on and decided to claim that tactic for herself.

Emma shook her head, surely her pirate knew what the couple were doing in the garage and what her intentions were by saying that out loud. But she was going to play along with his game "So what did Robin do?"

"He went in there after her, but I don't know why it takes two people to get ice."

"Oh Hook, you really are new to this world."

Zelena grinned and slipped off unnoticed by the others.

* * *

Reluctantly breaking the kiss Regina breathlessly pulled away from Robin, as he attempted to lean in for more she put her hand up, placing her fingers on his lips. He reacted to this by kissing each of her fingers in turn, maintaining intense eye contact with her and looking for her reaction, which was exactly what he had expected. Her eyes sparkled in the dim garage lights, as she stared at him adoringly, she was unable to resist his dimpled grin and reconnected her lips to his. Although she knew that they should probably be getting back to the rest of them, this had after all been the reason she had broken the kiss in the first place, his dimples never failed to make her go weak at the knees, something that wasn't accomplished easily; never before had a man been able to have such an adverse effect upon her, not even Daniel. Robin stirred something inside her, an indescribable feeling, a passion that was so intense it scared her. She knew that with Robin she was safe, after all he had sworn to take care of her heart hundreds of times.

This time he was the one to break the kiss, pulling away to look at her, she was stood with her eyes still shut clinging on to him.

"I think we need to head back."

"Remind me again why I agreed to have everyone over."

"Because they're family and if they weren't here we would be crammed in Snow's small attic apartment."

Despite him breaking the kiss she leaned in for more as they kissed while he walked backwards to the door, his hand finding the handle he pulled down on it, when it wouldn't open he stated in between kisses. "We... Seem to be... Locked in."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and any suggestions :)**


	11. The truth spills out

**Sit back and watch (or read, whatever) everything unravel. Quick update :)**

* * *

She immediately stopped kissing him as she pushed passed and pulled down on the handle, he was right. "What!" She attempted to pull it even harder when she glanced at the gap between the door and the wall, the thing was that the gap had disappeared. "Someone must have been behind this Robin, the door doesn't just lock on its own, nor does it magically seal."

"I know that much."

"I'm going to find out exactly who did this." she walked over to the far corner of the garage and pushed a stone in the wall.

"Woah what the?"

"It's a secret passage to my vault." She chuckled as she noticed the look on his face, "I have just the thing to find out."

"What?"

"A truth potion. We put it in their drinks and they'll have to tell us everything." She states looking over her shoulder to look at him, her heels clinking the stone floor of the tunnel.

"So you want to spike everyone?"

"It's not to harm them Robin, it helps them, I want to know who needs to be thrown out on their backside and struck off next year's guest list." Upon reaching a dead end that to Robin looked like a walled up hole, she just waved her hand and her vault appeared, she began to mix the ingredients she needed.

* * *

"Where did Regina and Robin go?" Emma asked taking a handful of chips from the bowl on the coffee table. It had been almost 45 minutes since Killian had come in to complain about how strange she was.

"I bet they snuck of to play seven minutes in heaven." David joked.

"Mom said she was going to get ice from the garage, apparently we ran out in the kitchen." Henry stated chuckling as Roland ran around the living room wearing his elf pyjamas with his action figures. He was now in the mid stages of a sugar rush, one that had been induced by Zelena sneaking him sweets when no one was looking; had nobody ever taught that kid not to take candy from strangers, or at least people who were strange.

For Zelena the party was a total bore, watching everyone around her being happy, knowing that she had been able to seal her sister in the garage gave her satisfaction, she couldn't believe that her sister had been so stupid as to have allowed her access to the knives in the kitchen, she had found the perfect opportunity to chop off and reattach her own hand, thus removing the cuff and allowing her access to her magic.

"Seven is the key number in that game, they've been gone for ages."

* * *

"So that will allow us to find out who has been causing all that trouble?" Robin asked as he held the small vials in his hand.

"Yes, one vile for each person."

"Right."

"They won't even know, until they find themselves telling the truth about things, oh this could be fun." She grinned thinking of all the other information she could get out of everyone.

"Regina this is only to find out who has been doing this today."

"I know." She rolled her eyes, she knew Robin's stance on using magic on other people. She finished pouring the last of potions and commenced to tidy up her equipment.

"Quick question, how do we get back home?" He asked, knowing that Regina must have used some sort of magic on the tunnel to make it seem shorter, he knew that the walk back above ground would take them quite a while.

She grasped his hand and flashed him a mischievous grin "hold on." Before he could argue he found himself whizzing through nothingness, which was a very strange feeling.

* * *

Emma shook her head, there was no way that it took that long to get ice, even if Robin and Regina were doing what her father had suggested they were, she knew how private Regina was and therefore knew that she wouldn't be gone long enough to make anyone suspect, she was way too discreet. Why did Zelena have such a smug look on her face? That alone was enough to make her suspicions, she always looked completely miffed. "I'm gonna go get a drink, anyone want one?" She asked in attempt to excuse herself from the living room.

"Emma I'll go." David stated making to get up.

"No, its fine, it'll only take a minute." Before anyone could tell her what drink they wanted she left the room. She checked the kitchen there was no one there, then Regina's study nothing, hadn't Henry said that she was getting ice from the garage? Wondering to the go through door in the kitchen she pulled on the handle, the door wouldn't budge, it was locked, then she glanced at the handle and notice that it wasn't locked, it was sealed shut, somebody for some reason had sealed it shut. "Regina! Robin!" She banged on the door. "Regina are you in there?

"No, shush." Emma literally jumped out of her skin as she whipped around to be met by the sight of Regina and Robin.

"What the hell!" She put her hand to her chest, "You scared me half to death. What's going on and whys your garage sealed?"

"Somebody sealed us in, luckily I knew a way to escape. We will find out who it was, we stopped by my vault and picked up these." She waved the little bottles at Emma as she began pouring the contents into champaign flutes and filling the rest up with prosecco, except for one which was orange juice.

"That was so strange." Robin rubbed his face with his hands "it was like time just stopped a little."

Regina ignored him, picked up one of the glasses and handed it to Emma.

"I am not drinking that." She stated.

"Emma"

"What? You actually think it could have been me are you mentally insane?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Fine, whatever, but why the hell would I want to trap the two of you in there?." She took the glass from her and before she received an answer helped them carry the rest into the living room. 

* * *

"Everyone, I want to make a toast." Regina stated coming in through the door much to Zelena's surprise, she assumed that the saviour must have let them out.

Regina handed the orange juice to Zelena and a random glass to everyone else, she knew that the potion would take about half a minute to take effect. Now her problem was what to say as a toast "I'd just like to thank you all for coming today, I know it hasn't gone completely according to plan, but you know what, Robin reminded me that no matter what happens as long as you have your family around you, it's alright, so here's to a not so perfect Christmas and may next year's be even better."

Everyone clinked their glasses and drunk their drinks, Regina glanced at Robin and Emma who both looked rather nervous. After a little time had passed Regina spoke up again "Right I want to know who has been trying to ruin this day. So tell me who it was!" She yelled.

Before she could even think to attempt to stop it Zelena blurted "it was me." Everyone turned to look at her "wait what? It was... wasn't...was." She couldn't say it, darn Regina had sussed what was going on.

"I told you that it was her." Emma stated flashing Regina an I told you so look.

Regina made her way over to her sister who now looked rather concerned. Grabbing hold of her shirt she hoisted her out of her chair "Zelena, why? I was giving you a chance, you are clearly incapable of change. You swore that you hadn't had anything to do with Belle and I was stupidly willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, even after Emma had told me that you were lying. What else have you been lying about Zelena, what else?" She yelled letting go of her blouse, shoving her slightly in the process. "Come on Zelena, tell us what else you've been lying about, we are all dying to know."

"Robins not the father." She burst, this just gained silence from everyone, all eyes widened as everyone turned to stare at Regina and Robin.

* * *

 **So what did you think of my little twist, I know that it wasn't that long, but if the baby's father isn't Robin then who is it? I have someone in mind but I'm open to suggestions.**


	12. The reaction

**Okay, it's a little bit longer, I'm on a holiday from college at the moment so frequent updates, never seem to stop working, but hey ho. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the recent plot twist.**

* * *

Regina didn't break eye contact with Zelena, her mouth had dropped open on its own accord, had she actually just said that? It couldn't have been a lie, which mean that she had been lying to Robin and her for weeks, causing them hell. Making Regina feel like she wasn't enough for Robin because she hadn't been able to accomplish what Zelena had and now she finds out that Zelena hadn't. After a few moments she turned around to look at Robin, he wasn't looking at Zelena, he was looking at her, a complete look of bewilderment on his face.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he certainly hated Zelena, how could she be so cruel, playing with people's emotions in such a wicked way? He knew how he was taking this, in some ways he was relieved that he wouldn't have to share a child with such a vile woman. But on the other hand he thought he was going to have another baby and he knew that parents didn't determine what their children became. How was Regina going to react? She was unpredictable at the best of times, but after hearing some shocking news like this it might just awaken the evil queen within her, the woman she had been trying so desperately to bury.

The rest of the party shared shocked glances with each other, this conversation had flown way out of proportion, leading to a huge revelation, nobody knew how Regina was going to react to this.

Turning back to Zelena, who had realised that all her wicked scheming was collapsing around her, Regina to everyone's surprise burst out into rather fake laughter. "Wow, that is really low, who's the actual father then Zelena, if it isn't Robin then who?"

"Dr Whale" she burst unable to hold it in and realising what was going on, Regina had slipped her a truth potion.

"What? Dr Frankenstein!" This just further contributed to her laughter "No wonder you wanted to pretend it was Robin's." Everyone stared at her knowing that it was only a matter of time before she blew. Robin sat down as they watched her pacing up and down. "Why Zelena? Wait never mind, I know why, you are an evil bitch, you don't care about anyone but yourself. And me, what an idiot, I thought that maybe given the chance, that you'd want to change, like I did. But today you've just proved to me that I can never trust you, ever. Now that it's not Robin's baby you're carrying, I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

"Woah, Regina, calm down." Robin stood up and grabbed her arm. "She has her magic back." He whispered.

"Yet another problem." She snapped. "Robin, she manipulated the both of us."

"Regina, she could hurt you."

"No, she can't get away with this."

"The last time you went up against her..."

"I won."

"Okay the time before then, she threw you through the window."

"Yes I remember that." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok Regina calm down." Snow began standing up.

"I can't believe you are willing to let her get away with it, after everything she's done, everything she's still doing!"

"You said that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Yes but she had hers and she refused to accept it. So Zelena when did you and Whale get together?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"He was sick of Storybrooke and headed out to New York, I just happened to bump into him."

"What while you were glamoured as Marian?" She sneered.

"No, I hadn't killed her by that point."

At this Regina's face dropped from false humour to complete seriousness. "Wait, so it was the real Marian?"

"Of course, I killed her just before you came to rescue Robin." Zelena wickedly added although she knew that hadn't been part of the conversation.

"So we didn't." Robin only gestured with his hands. "You know."

"No."

"You killed Marian in New York?" Regina asked again, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yes."

Snow's hands went to her mouth as an audible gasp was released. Regina automatically grabbed hold of Robin's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay before I kill you, just to clarify you and Robin never..."

"No, come on Regina haven't you been listening?"

Regina couldn't help but smile on the inside, she knew how this must be messing with Robin's head, but it meant that Zelena hadn't taken advantage of her true love, she hadn't been intimate with him as she said she had, she now had nothing to hold over them. She had also rather harshly got rid of the one person that stood in her way of happiness, obviously not intentionally helping her out. But for Robin's sake there was still the matter that she had killed Marian in cold blood, how did she manage to get away with that, it wasn't like the enchanted forest out there where you could just turn someone to dust with a wave of your hand, getting rid of any evidence, which meant that Marian's body must still be somewhere.

Robin couldn't believe it, they knew that she had killed Marian, but they had thought that it had been while she was in the enchanted forest. Never in a million years would he have thought that possible, he hadn't noticed a change or anything; maybe it was because he was still caught up over losing Regina, maybe he had neglected to pay enough attention to Marian, maybe he was the reason she was dead.

"Okay enough of this." Regina made her way towards her sister "I gave you a chance." She brought up her hand "But you betrayed everyone, and now, I'm going to crush you like a bug."

Zelena rolled her eyes and stood up "Not this again, come on then sis." She also brought her hand up, using her magic to grab her sister's throat as she began to choke her, automatically overpowering her. "You forget dear sister that when it comes to dark magic, I'm more powerful than you." She grinned wickedly as Regina struggled.

"REGINA!" Robin yelled taking Zelena and everyone else by surprise as he knocked her to the ground, resulting in her releasing Regina, whose hands immediately went to her neck as she spluttered.

"I should have remembered, you do that every time, Zelena, just give it up you are never going to be able to take out all of us."

"Oh but I can try."

"Bring it greenie." Emma added moving to stand next to Regina, unaware that this had been something that Regina had once yelled at her sister while in the enchanted forests.

"I'm not green anymore, how many times?" Zelena had to think, then it came to her, play on Regina's weakness, she knew that threatening Robin would be enough, but Roland, that was an even better opportunity, one that she couldn't resist. Casting them a wicked smirk she grabbed the little boy and pulled him towards her.

"Roland!" Robin yelled trying to get him back, Regina grabbed his arm and with rather a lot of force positioned herself in front of him.

"Zelena I swear if you harm my son, I will hunt you down and make you suffer a fate worse than death!" She almost growled. If the situation wasn't how it was Robin would have loved that she had called Roland her son, but it was too serious to dwell on that.

"Zelena, just give Roland back, and we'll let you go." Snow added in her naivety hoping to help the situation, knowing that the threat of violence at that moment probably wasn't the best idea.

Regina's nostrils flared as she looked at her little boy who was staring at her wide eyed, clearly terrified. She recognised that a different technique was in order, she couldn't risk Roland getting hurt to protect her own pride. "Zelena please, please don't hurt him." Tears threatened at her eyes, she usually wasn't one to show emotion in such a way, but when it came to her children's safety, she was willing to try just about anything to protect them. She spotted a waver in Zelena's demeanour and she knew that she was going about it the right way. "Zelena I know that you don't want to hurt him, please, let him go, you can do what you want to me, just let my son go."

Zelena contemplated, she knew that her sister was desperate, to lower herself to begging was in Zelena's eyes pathetic. She didn't really want to hurt Roland he was sweet, she wanted to hurt Regina and she knew that using Roland as a threat would do exactly that. But was it too wicked, even by her standards? Deciding that as much as she would like to see her sister suffer, there were other ways to do it; she rolled her eyes she pushed the boy towards her sister.

Regina immediately pulled him into her arms as he flung his around her neck. "I've got you it's alright." She whispered comfortingly as he clung to her unwilling to let go. Robin grabbed the both of them, holding them tightly, glad that his family was safe.

Emma glancing first at her friends, approached Zelena. "Get out of here. Now!" She yelled, casting her an ice cold stare, when the woman wouldn't budge and continued to watch Regina with a frown, she alliterated "Zelena!"

"Okay, I'm going." She stated sarcastically, holding her hands up as if in surrender and rolling eyes as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Regina asked checking over him, the mother within her evidently at the surface. After she had made sure that he was indeed scratch free she hugged him tightly. He nodded, still hanging onto her. "She won't ever touch you again okay, I promise, she won't come anywhere near any of us." Henry came to his mom on the floor and joined in the hug.

"Don't worry Ro now you're a member of the club." He chuckled trying to make the little boy smile somewhat.

Looking up from Regina's shoulder he glanced at Henry, after wiping his eyes he quietly asked "what club?"

"Ah, that's a secret."

"Henry, what club." He asked again coming out of his shell a little, "Henry tell me." Hopping off Regina's knee but still making sure that he was in contact with her he made his way closer to Henry. "Henry." He looked up at his older brother expectantly.

"Ok, but you can't tell mom." Roland nodded and Henry whispered in his ear.

After he pulled away he looked down at him and saw that he was grinning widely his adorable dimples showing. He started to giggle, a sound that everyone was relieved to hear. "Okay Henry."

"Hey, what secret are you two keeping from me?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"It's nothing mom." Henry chuckled.

"Nope, it's nothing mom." Roland copied, not even realising what he had called her.

But she had and so had Robin, he had called her mom, and everyone could see the realisation on her face, he did see her as his mother. She couldn't help but smile, her eyes began to sting, she couldn't let anyone see her react like that. From her position on the floor she scooped him up and started to tickle him "Come on mister, tell me." He began to laugh uncontrollably as he wiggled trying to escape her grasp.

Robin moved up off the carpet and sat back down in the arm chair, it had been a long and chaotic day, he couldn't wait for the guests to go home so he could have his family to himself. He knew that the rest of them were family, but they weren't his, they were Regina's. Regina, Roland and Henry were his family, Roland had just made concrete what he had known for a long time, that he was going to marry Regina and never let her go, she was a wonderful mother, a passionate lover, beautiful, caring, fiery and just the most amazing woman he had ever met, she was his true love, his soulmate, the woman he was destined to be with. As he had told her earlier, whatever she had done in the past didn't matter, it's what she did in the future that counted.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me?" She asked as she stopped tickling him, he just shook his head. "Oh, I give up." She smiled at him before she went to get up, to her surprise he wouldn't let her, "hey, mister are you going to let me get up?" She asked sharing an amused glance with Robin, but turning back to Roland she saw the look of fear in his eyes. "Roland?" He just held on to her tighter.

"Don't go." He whispered.

"Ro I'm only going to the restroom." She stated, but he wasn't having any of it.

"No Gina." He clung to her arm.

"Roland, come on."

"No." He yelled louder, causing everyone to halt in their conversations and look at them.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and moved to sit next to her "hey mate, what's wrong."

"I don't want Gina to go."

"She's only going to the bathroom."

"No daddy. She can't."

"Come on buddy." Roland shook his head, he wasn't budging and was downright refusing to let go.

"You can sit with daddy till I get back, I'll be one minute." She stated trying to persuade him.

"What if she comes back?" He mumbled burying his head into her shoulder.

Realising that he was talking about Zelena she shook her head. "She's not coming back sweetheart, but if she did Emma has magic and she can protect you." She pointed out trying to sooth him, however this didn't go at all to plan as he burst into floods of tears.

"I don't want Emma." Tears began to soak through the fabric of her dress. "Mommy don't leave."

He was terrified, absolutely terrified that Zelena was going to hurt him. Regina hated to see him so upset, but by this point was rather desperate for the bathroom. "Robin." She mouthed needing his help.

He managed to dislodge the little boy from her and she literally ran out of the door to the downstairs bathroom.

* * *

He really did love her, really love her, that had been the second time that day he had called her his mother and it meant the world to her, she wanted nothing more than to be a mother to him, be the mother that he had lived without for years. Zelena had threatened him, what was wrong with her? She was clearly mentally insane, to threaten a child! How dare she? Regina knew that she was going to have to stop her sister, yet again, she had hoped that they could get along and reconcile, but any hope of that had now disappeared.

Meanwhile in the living room Robin was having trouble calming him down. "No daddy, no I want Gina." He sobbed hanging onto his father despite his cries for Regina.

"Ro she's coming back."

"Awe, poor kid." Emma whispered to her mom, glancing across at Robin who was trying his best to comfort his son.

"I know, did you hear him call her mom?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, more than once."

"I can't believe that Zelena went as low as to target him."

"Really mom, less than a year ago she went after Henry."

"I think we'd all forgotten about that."

"I hadn't." Henry wined.

Hook sneered and revived a playful smack from Emma.

* * *

No sooner had she gone Regina came back into the room, as soon as Roland spotted her he jumped of his dad's knee and ran at her.

"Told you I'd be straight back." She stated lifting him off the ground she carried him to sit on her knee as she cuddled up next to Robin.

"Do you know what film is on now?" Emma asked knowing that it was bound to cheer everyone up.

"Not cat in the hat." Henry moaned.

"No, Elf."

"Oh I love Elf."

"Me too."

"Right then it's settled we're watching Elf." Regina stated grasping the television remote off the coffee table and flicking it on. Robin put his arms around her as she lay back on sofa. Roland snuggled into her embrace and she placed a kiss on his cheek, before changing the channel so Will Farrell appeared in Santa's workshop.

Henry jumped up on the sofa next to Emma and she put her arm around him, he knew that Roland needed his mom at that moment and that was fine with him. He was lucky he had two moms that loved him, Roland had spent most of his life without one and Henry was more than willing to share his.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know it's not that much longer, I guess I'm just not that good at writing long chapters for this story. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I know that the next one is going to be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Goodnight

**Here's the longer chapter as promised, this is my last day of the holidays so I don't know how long it will be till I can next upload (darn college work) but I'm half way though the next chapter and long bus journeys are where ideas are born, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The clock struck nine and Snow stood up "I think we best be heading home now, the little man needs his sleep." She stated placing her hand on David's chest.

"Charming is not that little." Regina joked as Robin ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. "Sometimes though he does seem more immature than Neal." She snickered.

Snow couldn't help chuckled alongside her, as Charming rolled his eyes.

Emma reluctantly pulled herself up of the couch stretching, she glanced over at the sleeping little boy in the circle of Regina's arms. "It was quite the day." She stated as she helped Hook up.

"Defiantly was." Regina replied thinking back on the chaos that had been Christmas Day. She was so happy that they were going right now, she had a feeling that a long conversation lay ahead with Robin. Thinking about that she involuntary shuddered, what was he thinking? On the outside he seemed to look fine but she knew her soulmate better than that, inside the news was eating him alive.

"Hey kid you coming?" Emma asked turning to Henry.

"Yep, I'm coming."

As the guests congregated in the hallway, Regina stood up with Roland still in her arms. This allowed Robin to stand up too, he had been literally pinned down by both his girlfriend and his son for the duration of the film; not that he was complaining in the slightest, he loved having them as close to him as possible, his little family.

They both followed them outside to the door and after many hugs Regina was about to shut the door when she remembered something. "Geez, Belle, you forgot Belle."

"Oops." Emma chuckled as she and Killian re-entered the house and headed upstairs to collect their drunk friend who they had left upstairs hours ago to sober off.

"Night Mom, I'll see you tomorrow at Granny's, don't forget your shirt." He chuckled as he carefully hugged her making sure not to wake Roland.

"I love you sweetheart, so much." She looked at her son a tear forming in her eye.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." She shook her head, but he knew her better than that, there was defiantly something wrong.

"Come on mom."

Carefully she passed Roland to Robin as Henry went into her arms properly "I'm just worried about Zelena, she's out there, with her magic. I want you to be safe, but I can't keep you safe when you're not with me, when you're with Emma."

"Mom I'll be fine, Emma has magic too remember, she won't let anything happen to me."

"I know, I do, but I can help feel that I could keep you safer."

"I love you mom." He stated hugging her tighter.

"Oh Henry. If anything, and I mean anything, however small, happens to even worry you, I want you to come straight home, okay?"

"Of course, I will I promise I will."

A smile appeared upon her face, as she held his hand. "Good, well then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, in my shirt." She chuckled.

"You better be."

"I will."

"Good."

"Right kid you ready to go?" Emma asked coming down the stairs, Killian behind her with Belle still asleep in his arms.

"Yep. Bye mom."

"Goodbye Henry. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Yes, make sure you have your walking boots on, we're going on a hike." Snow reminded.

"Walking boots?"

"Yes walking boots."

"Do I look like I own a pair of walking boots?"

"Good point, okay, trainers then whatever, you must have trainers you're always making out."

"Making out?" Regina asked her eyes wide, she knew that Snow had just slipped up, but this didn't stop her face from turning pink.

"Working out, oops." Snow giggled as did Emma.

"We'll see you tomorrow Regina, Robin, thanks for a, eventful day." Charming stated as he opened the gate and they disappeared off into the night.

* * *

Turning around she shut the door and glanced at Robin who was smiling at her. She felt nervousness creep up inside her, how were they going to even approach this subject? "Are you alright?" She asked getting closer to him and placing her hand on his cheek, he immediately nuzzle into the touch.

He instantly knew as to what she was referring "I don't know, I suppose it hasn't really sunk in yet. The whole thing was a blur, she was messing with my, our emotions."

"I know." She stated a look of sympathy appearing upon her face as she continued to caress his.

"How can she do something like that?" He asked kissing her palm.

She shook her head, not even being able to imagine what was going through his head. "Do you want me to put him to bed?" She asked moving her hand from his face to Roland's hair.

"We'll both do it." She nodded as they ascended the stairs, she opened the door and Robin lay him down in his bed. She was great-full that they had thought to brush his teeth earlier that night, she didn't really fancy having to do it with him half asleep. She knew from past experience that it wasn't easy, handling a sleepy child who defiantly didn't like being woken up. Pulling the covers over him she sat down on the edge of the bed "Look at him Robin." She smiled as she watched his chest move up and down as he slept, if it was even possible Roland looked ten times as cute when he was asleep.

Robin grinned and came to sit next to her as they both cooed over the little boy. They sat simply watching him for a couple of minutes, before Robin took her hand. "He called you mommy earlier." He grinned as he saw the glimmer in her eye intensify.

"I know." She smiled still looking at Roland until she turned to him her smile fading somewhat "Is that okay? That he called me that?" She was worried that maybe he wasn't as happy about it as she was, since Marian was his real mother.

But she was soon reassured by the look of love shining in his eyes. "I couldn't believe it at first, but it just let me see that he loves you as much as I do."

She chuckled "Well I should hope you do." She nudged him leaning her forehead against his "Because if you didn't, I don't know how I'd cope."

"You'd probably turn all evil."

"It's a possibility." She nodded her head still smiling.

"So it seems that the world is safe from the wrath of the infamous evil queen."

"For now." She added planting a kiss in his cheek "She likes to make a comeback, ever so often."

"Is she available for birthday parties?" He asked laughing as she rolled her eyes.

Continuing with their familiar conversation she replied "If the price is right she might be able to negotiate something." Biting her lip. She knew that it had to be moved from Roland's room so she backed away from Robin and kissed Roland on the forehead. "Sleep well my little prince." She whispered before leaving the room closely followed by Robin.

* * *

"I thought Henry was your little prince." He stated as she led the way to the bedroom.

"He is, but a queen can have as many little princes and princesses as she wants." She replied wittily as she began to unzip the red garment, only stopping when his hand to reach out and assist her. Positioning her hair over her shoulder he revealed the silky skin on her neck, to which he placed a kiss. Pleased at the reaction this gained from her as she leaned back into his embrace, a soft moan escaping. He continued to trace his lips down her neck until he reached the collar bone, and she turned around in his arms, so that they were face to face. Instead of kissing him like he knew she would usually do at this point she simply rose her hand to his cheek, then in one smooth move she pulled her dress up over her head and made her way across the room to her dresser; pulling out a pair of slacks and a silky t-shirt he looked at her in confusion. As if reading his mind she stated "I need to clean up downstairs."

"Regina, leave it till tomorrow." He complained as she pulled her shirt over her head, covering up her underwear that had been revealed a few seconds earlier.

She shook her head "I really want to get it done tonight, you know I can't relax with mess around." That wasn't the real reason she wanted to get out of the room. She was scared, really scared, the possibility of her becoming pregnant terrified her. She knew that they both wanted it, but something about it actual being attainable was weird. Before when they had sex, yes it was great, magical actually, but to know that when they did it they might make a child frightened her. What if she couldn't do it, yes she had brought up a child before, but she had never had to actually give birth to one.

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Robin you don't have to."

"I want to, then it will get done twice as fast."

She swallowed and that's when he saw it, saw what she had been trying to hide form him and up until that point had been succeeding in hiding from him. "Regina what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." She smiled but he could tell it wasn't her usual real smile, he knew her smiles and this was the one she used when she wanted to hide her true feelings, this was her attempt at putting on a brave face. Deciding to breach the subject while clearing up they headed downstairs.

* * *

 _She was collecting all the glasses from the living room when she heard a crash from upstairs, her eyes widening she hurried up the stairs. Robin hurried out of the kitchen "Regina?" When he spotted her on the stairs he too began to rush up._

 _"Roland!" She yelled flinging his door open, he was miraculously still asleep and she heaved a sigh of relief. Leaning against the door post she put her head in her hands._

 _"What the hell was that?" He asked reaching her and automatically grabbing her._

 _"I'm not sure. I think someone's in here." She whispered, as if she were afraid of scaring the potential thief away._

 _Disengaging herself from his arms, she systematically began to check the rooms. When they reached the last one he pushed in front of her, only to be grabbed by her. "Don't even think about it!" She shout whispered. "I have magic." She reminded him as she pulled down on the handle and pushing the door open a huge gust of wind ran through. The window at the other side was wide open, suddenly the lights flickered and the power went out making her jump as Robin immediately grasped her hand. They were now moving into the room holding onto one another, she wasn't going to admit to anyone that she was slightly worried. As soon as they reached the centre the door behind them slammed shut and Regina let out a scream as she hugged him. Shit, where had that come from? She was supposed to be calm and collected but she had screamed at a door slamming!_

 _"Sorry darling, did I scare you?" A familiar voice came from the shadows._

 _The fear immediately disappeared from her eyes and Robin felt her tense up in his arms, anger began to bubble up inside her. "How the hell are you here? You're supposed to be dead."_

 _"Oh that's a boringly long story, darling aren't you happy to see me?" She didn't wait for an answer as she caught sight of the man behind her "Are going to introduce me to this incredibly handsome man?" The woman asked appearing from the shadows her features immediately becoming illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the window; her garishly made up face and highly contrasted hair making Regina's stomach flip, the last time she had seen this woman she had kidnapped her son. She reached out her bony hand with her long bright red nails and touched Robin's chest. Her hand was immediately smacked away by Regina who held on to her wrist. "How did you get into my house?" She spat standing in between her and Robin._

 _"Oh Regina, what happened I thought we were friends."_

 _"We were never friends, I'm not a villain anymore."_

 _"Oh darling of course you are, you're just in denial at the moment, once you lose this handsome distraction, and you will, you will come running back to me."_

 _"Is that a threat?" She asked taking a step closer to the woman. "Because I don't take kindly to threats and if it was, I wouldn't count on being alive much longer."_

 _"There she is, hello darling, so glad you could come out and talk."_

 _"Cut the crap Cruella, what do you want? You're not going to get it but I suppose you can ask anyway."_

 _"I heard you had a little problem, darling. In the form of a witch with a skin issue."_

 _"Zelena?"_

 _"That's the one."_

 _"What do you know about my sister?"_

 _"Oh she's your sister, how vulgar."_

 _"Tell me what you know pound puppy, or we'll see how you like being turned into outerwear."_

 _"Relax Regina, all I know is she was trying to get to the dark one, something about his power being vulnerable at the moment."_

 _"She wants to become the next dark one?" She looked at Robin in concern, one thing was for certain, the thing her sister wanted most was to ruin her life and if we had the dark ones powers she would be more than capable of doing so. "Rumple, he's in a coma, his powers have been secured."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Like I'm going to tell you where the power to all evil is harboured."_

 _"You don't know do you?"_

 _"Of course I know."_

 _"No, the rest of the heroes didn't trust you enough to tell you."_

 _"Yes, they did." Regina felt herself becoming more and more flustered, she and Emma had hidden the sorcerer's hat together; making sure that no one else knew its whereabouts, not Robin, Killian or the Charmings. "They didn't need to tell me because I have it."_

 _"That's all I needed to know thanks sis." Regina practically kicked herself for even thinking it possible that Cruella was alive. She had been fooled yet again by her hellish half-sister._

 _"Oh great, that's just great." She flung her arms in the air as she approached her sister ready to take her on. But before she could reach her Zelena fired a ray of green light directly at Robin causing him to fall to the floor._

 _"I'll see you later Gina, I always carry out my threats, good luck getting over him." Before she could respond Zelena had left._

 _Rushing over to him she dropped to the floor and check his pulse, it was non-existent, Zelena had killed him, she'd killed Robin. "No, no, no, please, Robin, please no!" She clutched his lifeless body in her arms. "Robin, no."_

* * *

Shooting up she yelled "Robin!" She could barely breathe and was shaking uncontrollably. "Robin!" Tears were streaming down her face making it impossible for her to think straight.

Rushing in the room he spotted her sat upright on the sofa and ran over to her "Regina, hey, it's fine, I'm fine. Calm down." He took her in his arms and rocked her "What's wrong?"

She buried her head in the crook of his neck "Is it you? You're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be."

"I saw her kill you, she, she."

"It was just a dream, sweetheart it was just a dream, you're alright, I'm alright. You sealed the house with light magic, she can't get in here." He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her tightly she clutched to him.

"It felt so real, I couldn't breathe, I thought I'd lost you."

"Well I can assure you that I am here and I'm not going anywhere, ever."

"I need to do something Robin, I need to do something to make sure that she can't get near us. She knows my weaknesses which means that you and Roland are in danger, I'd never forgive myself if something happened."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Robin she grabbed Roland today, she grabbed our son, what if he'd have gotten hurt? This is all my fault, I was the one who invited her today, we should have just left her in that cell."

"If we had we'd still be thinking that she was pregnant with my child and not Whales." He chuckled trying to make light of the situation, but she wasn't laughing, not in the slightest. "Okay, maybe that wasn't funny, but you'll think of something, good always wins, isn't that what everyone always says?"

"Yes I suppose so."

"So what happened in the dream?" He asked.

She shook her head "We were tidying down here like we are now, there was a noise upstairs so we rushed up; Cruella was there, asking about the dark one and his powers. Then she turned into Zelena and struck you, you weren't breathing, that's when I woke up. What does it mean?" She asked interlocking her fingers with his. She didn't exactly expect him to give her an answer, she wasn't even sure that there was one.

He thought for a minute, he didn't have a clue what it meant, but he knew that it was enough to terrify her and she didn't scare easily.

Then there was a thud upstairs "You have to be kidding me." She stated as she shared a concerned look with Robin, there was no way that her dream was coming true, she knew that wasn't even a possibility, yet why did she still feel afraid to check it out.

The bump was soon followed by crying, this worked to pull her out of her daze as she jumped up off the sofa.

* * *

"Roland." She spoke gently as she approached his room, finding him sat on the floor crying. "Hey, shush, it's alright, hey baby it's alright." She scooped him up and instead of laying him back in his own bed carried him to their room. Sitting down on her own bed she pulled her feet up, Roland was still sobbing, attempting to chock back the tears. "Hey, stop those tears mister." She stated softly, brushing his hair from his face, as it was damp with perspiration. "We can't have my little prince crying now can we?" She asked as he sniffled with the tears coming to a stop. "That's better, are you going to tell me what was causing all those tears? You nearly flooded the castle." She joked, resulting in a week smile on his part. Deciding other tactics were needed as he clearly wasn't opening up to her she hugged him close and whispered "Do you know what? Adults have scary dreams sometimes too and adults can be scared. But they also know that they can protect their little ones from scary ladies, with especially ugly hair. Ro I will not let her near you, I swear."

"She hurt daddy."

Regina's face dropped, it wasn't possible that they'd had the same dream, was it? Surly not. "She's not going to hurt daddy, I'm going to protect both of you, like I did in the enchanted forest with the monkey." She remembered the story they had told him the night before.

Robin came into the room, he had gone downstairs to get him a glass of water. He came back to find them both laid on the bed holding each other whispering.

"She can't get us." He grinned as she shook her head.

"No she can't, I sealed the house she's not getting in. Besides she's chosen to be a grumpy old witch, she doesn't have love like we do. I think that she's jealous of what she doesn't have, she doesn't have a little prince to make her smile like I do."

By this point his tears had disappeared as he went hugged her tighter. "I love you Gina." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Ro."

"Gina?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I would be allowed to call you mommy?" He asked his dimpled smile appearing on his face.

"I don't know, I suppose it's up to your daddy." She replied really wanting to be able to just yes, but she knew that she would have to ask Robin first, she wasn't in charge of Roland, she couldn't say whether it would be alright or not, because it was up to his father.

"It's fine by me." He stated from his position leaning against the door frame. She turned around and spotted him stood watching them. "It's about time Roland had a mother." He added making his way over to the two of them.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked sitting up, Roland followed suit and put his arms around her neck, peering at his father over her shoulder.

"Long enough." He replied kissing her lightly.

"I think he was spying on us." Regina pointed out to Roland.

"Me too."

"What do we do to people who spy?" She asked raising her eyebrows as a cheeky smile came onto his face.

"Tickle them."

"Wait, I'm sorry." He held his hands backing up, the look on Regina's face told him that they weren't going to let him get away with spying.

"Robin, come here." She wiggled her finger at him, as she bit her bottom lip.

"No."

"Robin." A huge smile adorned her face. "Come on." She stood up as if to walk towards him and stubbed we toe on the dresser causing her to help and flip back down on the bed on her front, casting a wink at Roland as she grasped her toe. "Oww, ouch."

"Regina." He fell for it coming over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder she grabbed his arm and pulled him unsuspectingly onto the bed beside her. Quickly straddling him, effectively working to pin him to the bed "Roland, get him."

He shouted as he tried to push her off. The little boy laughed, as he began to tickle his dad. "Roland, don't you dare, Regina."

"Oh I don't think so." If Roland wasn't in the room he would be feeling rather turned on with her on top of him, the full smile as usual taking his breath away. After being tickled by the both of them for a good two minutes, when she was least expecting it he placed his hands on her hips and flipped her onto her back.

"Hey, not fair." She stated still smiling as he was now in her previous position. "Ro help." She yelped as Robin started tickling her as she had him. "Robin, stop, Robin I can't take it, Robin." She chuckled, this chuckle quickly turned into a girlish giggle, as she tried to escape his grasp.

Roland had stopped and was now watching his parents in a play fight, a smirk on his face. Slowly going unnoticed he picked up the beaker of water from the bedside table and carefully pulled the lid off. Glancing at Regina who was still laughing as Robin ceased to stop, he grinned and flung the water out of the cup at his father. Who was immediately stunned as the water dripped off his face. Regina's hands went to her face as she gasped, the cold water running off Robin and onto her. They both turned to see Roland chuckling at them.

"Roland!" She was the first to speak up the humour still in her voice. "Robin I think we need to discipline your son."

"A moment ago he was our son." He replied wittily as he got up off her.

"I don't think he's been tickled enough today." She stated making a grab for him.

Robin stood back and watched Regina and Roland, God he loved her, so, so much. Clearing his throat he shook his head "Right, I think it's time for you to go back to bed."

At his statement Regina halted her tickling and nodded her head in agreement as she got up off the bed and stood next to him. They watched as Roland buried under their quilt causing Robin to sigh and roll his eyes. As much as he loved his son, he was really looking forward to some alone time with his true love, that wouldn't be possible if they let Roland sleep with them.

"Come on Roland, you need to go back to your own room."

"Why?

"Because this is our bed."

"Can't I share your bed?" He pleaded pulling the covers up to his chin.

"No, sorry bud."

"Why?" Then he turned to Regina an cast her a look which melted her heart, one that was inherited from his father.

"Because my little prince, you must protect Sherwood Forest." Robin cast her a confused glance, he didn't exactly know where she was going with this. "But you can't do that in here, dear knight." She scooped him up "We must go to the forest." They headed out the door and back to Roland's room, she lay him down in his bed and he forced her to get in with him.

Coming to the door Robin stated "I'm going to go and finish off downstairs."

She smiled and nodded at him as she stroked Roland's hair and commenced in telling him a story.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Robin peered through the door to find them both asleep in Roland's bed. Walking in he bent over and put one arm under her legs and another on her back scooping her up in his arms. Still asleep her arms went around his neck, he kissed her cheek causing her to stir, blinking she smiled at him.

"Hello there sleepy head."

When he reached their room he lowered her to the ground, she looked up into his blue eyes which were shimmering with desire, she rubbed her own eyes, she was shattered, it had been a long day and as much as she loved him she was way too tired to even think.

"You really are tired." He stated, stroking her cheek ad noticing that she was barely able to keep her eyes open. "Come on." He grabbed the corner of the duvet and flung it back sitting her down on the edge of the bed he took her pjs from under her pillow after this he helped her undress and the pull them on.

"Thank you." She nodded as she lay down, watching him walk around the room getting ready himself. Her eyes fluttered, she was really struggling.

"I am so tired." She stated the obvious.

"Are you trying to stay awake?" He asked peering his head round from the en suite bathroom as she watched him from the bed brushing his teeth.

"What gave you that idea?" She yawned.

"The fact that you are pretty much asleep right this minute."

"I'm not asleep." She murmured.

"Okay Regina, whatever you say."

"I'm awake."

"Regina just go to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

Nodding into the pillow she stated "Yes, I do."

"Go to sleep."

"No."

Placing his toothbrush down in the holder, he rinsed his mouth out with water before flicking off the light and getting into bed facing her. "Why won't you go to sleep?" He asked placing his hand on her arm.

"We need to talk."

"You can't even keep your eyes open, how are you expecting to have a proper conversation?"

"How do you feel about what happened today?" She asked quietly.

"I'm shocked, but I think we all are, I suppose I'm rather relived."

"Relieved?"

"Yes I feel that it's taken a massive strain off us."

"It has."

"We can concentrate on having our own child."

"Yes our child." She averted her gaze from him.

"Regina, is everything okay?"

"Yes of course, it's just, I haven't been able to have a child for over 35 years, including the cursed years. The fact that I can now have children, it's scary."

"Have you been worrying about that all day?" He asked sympathetically, raising his hand to her cheek; he hadn't even thought that this could be what was worrying her, she had seemed so excited that morning.

She nodded in reply closing her eyes, she was glad that it was out in the open but it didn't make her any less worried.

"Regina you don't need to be worried about this, trust me, women have been having babies since the beginning of time."

"Yes you're right, but..."

"No buts, just think happy thoughts not sad ones." He lent in and kissed her lightly. "You really need to sleep." He chuckled.

"Mmmm" was all she replied with as she turned around in his arm, allowing for him to come in behind her, placing one arm over her side and resting his left hand on her stomach. She grasped his hand and interlocked their fingers before whispering "I love you Robin."

He placed a kiss on the back of her hair before replying "I love you too."

* * *

Zelena sat alone outside in the woods, it was freezing and was Regina's fault that she was sat there. The dark woods soon began to make her solitary room feel like luxury. She was going to find a way to make her sister suffer, she was going to succeed. She just needed to come up with a plan, it had to be something big, even bigger than going back in time. It wasn't enough to have her sister not be born, she really wanted to see her lose everything, everything that she held dear, her friends, children and most importantly Robin. She was going to have to watch them die one by one, Henry, Roland, Emma and the stupid Charmings. She would be left alone, blaming herself for their deaths, just wondering what she could have possibly done to save them. Left alone in self torment, her whole life in tatters around her and Zelena would enjoy every minute of it. But how? That was still the question, she kicked a stone against a tree. Then it hit her. "I have it, yes that's it, perfect. Hey green bean, Mummy has the perfect way to get revenge on aunt Regina, yes she does." She stated placing her hand on her abdomen.

* * *

 **There you go. Hope you liked it and hopefully fingers crossed I will be able to upload the next chapter sometime next week.**


	14. Good morning beautiful

**Hi, new chapter!**

* * *

Robin woke up after a rather restless night, Regina has been tossing and turning all night, now it was 8 o'clock and he had only had about 5 hours sleep. He had known that she was worried about a lot of things, but she had clearly been worse than he thought. She was laying still asleep in his arms when he woke up and he knew she needed the sleep, so ended up watching her, her breathing shallow and her lips partially open; as usual she took his breath away. He stayed still hoping that she wouldn't wake, he could watch her sleep all day.

Feeling the change in his hold worked to stir her from her sleep, she stretched and noticed that he was looking at her intently. "Robin, what are you doing?" She asked sleepily a smile creeping up on her face.

"Good morning beautiful." He stated causing her to chuckle and turn to face him.

"What time is it?" She questioned with a yawn.

"Just a little past eight."

She groaned a snuggled further into her pillow "we have to meet them at 10." She moaned, really not even wanting to get out of bed.

"Do we have to?" He asked.

She looked at him wide eyed "Now I hadn't expected that from you." She stated grinning as she placed her hand on his chest and pulled the blanket further up over her shoulders. "I am more than willing just to stay here all day."

"Oh, but didn't you promise Henry?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Henry, yes of course. The shirt and the walking shoes."

"No trainers, because you're always making out."

"I can't believe she said that."

"She was right though wasn't she?"

"Robin!" She giggled.

"And you're very good at it."

"I did tell you that I was a good kisser, in fact I think you told me I was a good kisser."

"Oh yeah and you said that I should just wait till you got your heart back."

"That seems a long time ago."

"You were right though."

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself." He leant in and was about to kiss her when her hand went to her mouth and he cast her a confused look.

"One minute." She held up her finger and slipped out of the bed rushing to the bathroom. He furrowed his eyebrows, but it didn't take him long to realise what she was doing as he heard the tell-tale sign of her spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste. Shaking his head he chuckled and got up himself to join her in the bathroom, grasping his tooth brush and brushing his own teeth.

Slowly he began to undo the buttons on her pj top as his lips connected with hers. All her worries went out of the window as she helped shrug off her top, beginning to pull him towards the shower.

* * *

"Daddy? Gina?" Roland knocked on their bedroom door, when there was no response he opened it and walked in. Where were they? They weren't in their room, then he heard noises coming from the bathroom along with the added sound of running water. "Daddy? Gina?" He shouted a bit louder as this time he knocked on the bathroom door.

Stopping him right in the middle, she gasped "did you hear that?" She asked as he growled in frustration, at her abrupt halting of their encounter.

"What?" He asked kissing her neck.

"I'm sure I heard something."

"Regina, you're hearing things, I didn't hear anything." He stated moving his kisses lower.

"Daddy. Gina."

She gasped and looked at him wide eyed "Please tell me you heard that."

He immediately stopped and looked towards the door "Roland."

"It's fine you locked the door." She stated trying to make herself feel less awkward at being caught at it by their five year old. However at the look on his face she gasped "You didn't lock the door!" She whisper yelled her eyes widening as she moved her hair off her face.

"I wasn't expecting to be interrupted."

"Robin!" She smacked his arm and pulled away. "Ro, I'm coming out give me one minute." She shouted, mortified at the situation. She grabbed a towel from the side "I can't believe you didn't lock the door!" She wrapped the towel around her naked form and stepped out of the shower.

"Neither did you."

"You came in last."

"I was distracted okay."

"What if he had walked in?" she questioned ringing out her hair.

"Gina chill, he didn't."

"Yes but he could have done." She made a mental note to always make sure that the door was locked beforehand.

"We didn't even finish." He moaned still standing under the water as she shook her head and leant past him to turn the water to cold, casting him an annoyed look before walking out to see Roland.

Robin chuckled to himself, he knew how embarrassed she got over private moments and truth be told if Roland had actually walked in he would have been rather worried himself and wouldn't have had the first clue what to tell him they were doing, but he hadn't and everything was fine. He rinsed the soap suds from his hair and remembered her reaction, she still had the shampoo in her own hair and hadn't even noticed.

* * *

One minute later he heard the door open as she came back into the bathroom "Are you done?" She asked "because you didn't think to tell me that I had this in my hair."

He opened to door but didn't get out, he just stared at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

She shook her head as a smile crept up on her face "fine, but we are not finishing where we left off, I'm simply rinsing my hair."

"I promise milady that I will keep my hands to myself."

"Good." She locked the door to the bathroom and placed her towel to the side "Robin, I'm serious." She warned "I know you."

He put his hands up as if in surrender as she got back in. As soon as the water hit her she squealed and shot back out "Robin! That's freezing, how are you even in there?"

"You turned it down."

"I know but I hadn't expected you to just stand in it."

"It's calming."

"Calming! I have goose bumps and I was in there for two seconds."

"Would you like me to turn it up?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

He laughed as he turned up the temperature. "Right." He stated when the water got warm enough.

She was stood shivering "come on, you're freezing."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand under the water just to make sure. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him resulting in them both being under the water. She gasped as he pulled her against him, shaking her head she tried so hard to resist him, but when he smiled at her like that it was hard. "Robin, you promised."

"Yes I did." He let go of her and stepped backwards "And I always keep my word." This time it was him who stepped out of the shower leaving her alone.

She stared at the door, she knew that he was playing with her, shaking her head she rinsed the suds from her hair before adding to conditioner. She wished that she'd been able to continue what they'd started that morning, she knew that that they had to be ready to go to Granny's and they most defiantly didn't have time. Trying to get the thought out of her head, she turned off the tap and got out. After she was dry she grabbed her silk dressing gown and tied it securely around her before sitting in front of her dressing table and flicking on the hairdryer, relishing in the heat it brought, she had never been too fond of the cold.

"Regina." Robin called as he came into the room and opened one of the curtains. "Regina." When he finally guessed that she couldn't hear him he grabbed a brush off the table and began to pull it gently through her hair. She didn't say anything but met his eye in the mirror, her lips were parted which told him that she was feeling somewhat aroused.

She loved it when he brushed her hair, something about it was so intimate and it showed her his more gentle side that he reserved just for her. "I like it when you do this." She almost sighed in pleasure as she carried on waving the hairdryer over the parts that were still damp.

"I know." He grinned at the twinkle in her eyes as she smiled. Truth be told he loved doing it, feeling her silky dark locks run through his fingers, was one of his favourite things.

They continued in silence, Regina had taught Robin once before how to roll the brush at the ends so her hair flicked up and he had replicated it rather well. "Good job." She stated standing up and chuckling.

"Look out of the window."

"Why?"

"Just look."

He pulled the curtain back as she peered out and gasped "What! Oh no."

"You don't like snow?"

"No, I don't." She stated still staring out of the window at the thin layer of white that covered the ground. "I've had bad experiences with the stuff. Don't try walk on it in heels."

"I wasn't planning on it. Why what happens?"

"You sink." She relied "Heels first and then you end up flat on your back, soaking wet in the snow, with broken heels, a bruised coccyx and a six year old stood behind you keeled over in laughter."

"I'm guessing this happened to you then." He dropped the curtain and pulled his shirt on over his head, he had been walking around in just his jeans, he tended to do that, not that Regina minded in the slightest.

"Once or twice."

"Twice?"

"I like my heels okay, I hate feeling small."

"Regina you're not small." He smirked at her before continuing "I mean you're not tall, but you're defiantly not small"

"Robin, without my heels I'm about the size of a toddler."

"Really? I could have sworn you were taller than Roland."

She chuckled and shook her head, before finding her own top and staring at it.

"It's a good job that you don't have to wear heels today then isn't it." He smirked.

All of a sudden their conversation was interrupted by Regina's mobile buzzing on the bedside table. She picked it up and glanced at the caller ID mouthing the name 'Emma' and rolling her eyes before pressing accept. "Emma, how can I help you this fine blustery morning?" She asked in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Save your hate for making snowmen for later, we've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A no power kinda problem."

"What? That can't be possible, we've still got power over here."

"Well lucky you, everyone else doesn't, which is weird right?"

"Yes, very, I'm guessing we're not going to Granny's."

"No by the sound of it we're all coming to yours."

"Miss Swan if you think the whole town is squishing into my foyer then you have another thought coming."

"Regina, you're the only one with electricity."

She rolled her eyes and flicked the switch, the lights flashing on "Oh, it seems the power has gone off here too." She lied.

"Stop lying."

"Urgh!"

"Regina, you're the mayor, deal with it, I'm going to group everyone up and we'll make our way over."

"Fine! But don't expect to see me."

"Why?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Suit yourself, it's zero below out here, bye Regina, see you soon."

"Miss Swan wait a minute, Emma don't you dare hang up, Swan!"

"Cya Regina." Emma wittily replied before hanging up chuckling.

"Argh!" Regina flung her phone down on the bed "That woman drives me insane."

"I see that, what's going on?"

"Powers out in town and Emma has decided to bring the rabble here instead of working out how to fix it, she's the sheriff."

"Yes and you're the mayor."

"Exactly." Then something came to her "Exactly, the town hall has backup generators, thank god." She picked up her phone and redialled Emma's number. "Pick up, Swan pick up." When Emma didn't answer she dialled the one person she knew didn't have the heart to block anyone.

"Regina?"

"Mary Margret, are you with your insufferable daughter?"

"Emma yes, why?" Regina could hear Emma grumbling in the background asking her mother why she'd told her that.

"Tell her that the town hall has backup generators and that I'll be there in twenty minutes, we're going to find out whose causing this."

"Regina it's the weather."

"Oh, I don't think so, this weathers not enough to even deter a bee from flight. Someone is doing this."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"What did she say?"

"She said to get to the town hall, it has generators and she thinks that someone's causing the power outages."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What?"

"Mom, this weather is not bad enough yet to knock out the power supply to the whole town and I don't think it's exactly selective about whose house it keeps in the light."

"Oh yeah, who do you think it was?"

"My money would be on Zelena, but what the hell is she playing at?"

"Right, let's just get everyone over to the town hall. Do you have a key?"

"No, Regina does, we'll have to wait for her to come and unlock it for us."

"So much for a nice peaceful Christmas this year huh."

"Tell me about it. Killian, can you grab the lamps, we don't know how long this is going to last."

"Sure thing love."

* * *

"Where are you going? The town halls this way."

"I know, I have something to do."

"Regina there's nothing in that direction."

"Yes there is Robin, something important, I don't think it's safe to leave it there anymore."

"What? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, Robin you're going to have to trust me, take this to Emma and you and Roland need to find Henry for me. Okay? Robin."

"Fine, but I don't like the idea of you going off on your own."

"I can handle myself."

"Please be careful."

"I will." Kissing both him and Roland on the cheek she headed off alone in the direction of the woods.

* * *

 **I'm so busy! Time is a valuable resource and history coursework seems to be highly demanding. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	15. The darkness within the tree

**This chapter might take a slightly weird turn but hey, I wrote down what came to me, the next one is more like the previous ones. For those of you have seen the film Sleepy Hollow, this is similar to the way I imagine the tree in this scene, this ones maybe a bit bigger. Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story.**

* * *

Emma was right, it was freezing, geez she rubbed her arms trying to warm up, she was wearing her gloves, the black coat with the blue fur and her checked scarf which didn't at all go with the rest of her outfit but Robin had insisted. The snow was getting heavier and deeper by the minute, but she knew that she needed to get the object. Her breath was visible in the cold air as she pushed through trees going deeper and deeper into the woods. A twig snapped from behind her and she shot around scanning the area "Hello?" She called, she had been checking the whole way to make sure that no one had been following her and now she wasn't so sure. "Is someone there?" Hearing another snap and thinking it must be her sister or one of her minions she yelled "Show yourself you winged freak."

"Well that brings back memories." He chuckled.

"Robin, I told you not to come!"

"I wasn't letting you wander off into the woods alone."

"Where's Roland?"

"Emma picked him and the keys up and I told her that I had to go find you."

She shook her head as he caught up with her "I don't remember asking for your help." She stated.

"You don't need to ask."

They trudged through the snow the wind whipping them "Why are you walking, couldn't you just use your magic?"

"I could but she'd sense it."

"Who?"

"Zelena."

"You think she caused the power cuts?"

"Yes, after what happened yesterday she'll be crazy for revenge."

"How do we fix the power?"

"We don't do anything Emma can handle that one, we need to get the sorcerers hat before she does."

"Argh, I see, you think she's going to try and gain the dark ones powers."

"Yes."

"That's bad."

"Maybe not, as long as the baby is born first."

"I don't follow."

"Well when a new dark one is formed they all return to the place the first one was made, that's in the enchanted forest." She whispered.

"I see."

"So if we can get the baby from Zelena and then turn her into the dark one she will have no way of returning back here."

"Awe you want to protect your little nice or nephew."

"No, well I suppose so, but if she has the child it will be the thing she loves most and she'll be able to cast the dark curse. And evil isn't born it's made, I've told myself that hundreds of times and I think I'm just about starting to believe it."

"She'd kill her own child just to punish you?"

"You'd be surprised at the lengths that woman would go to, as delusional as I was when I cast that curse she is so much worse. I regret killing my father every day, she wouldn't think twice about it."

"How much further, this weather is getting worse?"

"It's this way. I think."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm "You think?"

"It could be this way."

"Regina." He rolled his eyes.

"What I'm not a woods person, like you. What do you expect me to do, sign post it 'This way to the dark ones powers'?"

"No, but at least remember where you hid the dark one's powers."

"Okay point proven, I should have remembered." She continued to stare at the trees, when she spotted a snapped branch and had a flash.

* * *

 _"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Emma complained as they trudged through the dark forest "I mean how are we going to find this box again, or even get out of this forest?"_

 _"We need to hide it, Emma, it's dangerous, we can't risk anyone getting hold of it."_

 _"How are we meant to find it again?"_

 _"Why would we want to find it?"_

 _"Good point, let's just hurry up and dump it." Emma stated taking the lead, all of a sudden she tripped up over a tree root and sent off a bolt of white light which struck the tree cracking a branch._

 _"Emma!"_

 _"It's all good, I'm fine." She stood up and brushed her jeans._

 _"Emma move!" Regina rushed over and jumped her, causing her to fall back down again._

 _"What the hell!" She yelled as Regina quickly moved off from on top of her, before the top part of the branch fell in the exact place she had been standing. "Shit."_

 _"That's one word for it."_

 _"Oops."_

 _"And that's another."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Don't mention it."_

 _"I won't be telling anyone."_

 _Regina grinned "Of course not, you wouldn't want anyone to know that I had to save you would you?" Emma rolled her eyes as Regina helped her back up "Come on, I would like to get home tonight."_

 _"It's alright for you, you and Robin were gallivanting on a romantic walk."_

 _"Jealous?"_

 _"Are you joking, does Robin have a boat?"_

 _"Oh whoop dido Killian has a boat."_

 _"What, he takes me sailing, it's calming."_

 _"Okay but his still a filthy pirate."_

 _"At least he's not a thief."_

 _"Emma what do you think a pirate is? They're thieves too."_

 _"Good point, we both have a thing for men who steal."_

 _"Yes, I suppose we do." She chuckled as they continued to walk deeper into the woods "Let's just leave this and we can get back to our, thrives."_

 _"Right, do you think that the darkness could escape from there?"_

 _"Emma it's darkness, it's unpredictable, it could come out right now for all we know."_

 _"I think you'd make an interesting dark one."_

 _"You really, really wouldn't want to see me become a dark one. How about you?"_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yeah, the darkness isn't picky, it will go into anyone with a pulse."_

 _"Ha."_

 _"We don't want to find out what would happen, I rather like being good or at least not evil, whatever."_

 _"Yeah, I don't fancy having to put up with the evil queen again."_

 _"I'm pretty sure that compared to the dark one the evil queen was a garden fairy."_

 _"Right, how about here?"_

 _Regina looked up at a tall and deformed looking tree "It'll do."_

* * *

"Do you remember something?" He asked looking up at the broken branch.

"Yes, I know exactly where we need to go, Emma being her usual clumsy self fell over..." Robin had carried on and she stopped mid-sentence as he went flying over the exact same root. "A tree root." She chuckled as he looked up from the snow.

"A tree root huh."

"Seems you found it."

"Seems that way."

"Come on it's not far." She pulled him up off the ground and he took her hand in his.

"Where are we going to put the thing?" He asked.

"I have no idea."

Looking up he spotted the dark tree with the tangled limbs, that wrapped around each other, they were thick and seemed to weave for miles. "Whoa."

"It was not that big when we left it."

"How did that happen?"

"Oh my god, it's been sucking in the darkness."

"You're kidding right, please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"How do we get to the hat?"

She rolled her eyes as she knelt on the ground, looking at the gap between the ground and the low hanging branches of the tree. "We're going to have to crawl under."

"You are not crawling under there, I'll go."

"Robin, I'm smaller than you, I can fit under."

"Isn't there another way?"

"Not without using magic and if I do I don't know what this thing will hit back with." Without another word she pulled herself under the first branch, immediately she heard a rip and looked down to notice that her scarf had caught on a huge thorn. "Darn, there's thorns, I can't tell if there poisonous or not."

"Right, get out of there now, Regina."

"No, I'm not giving up, you might be a scaredy cat but I'm not." She pulled herself up over another branch and began to realise that it was rather like a climbing frame, planning her route before going into the next section as eventually reached the trunk. "Robin!" She yelled.

"Regina! What's happening?"

"It's gone! The box has gone!"

"How?"

She dug deeper into the ground wondering if maybe they had buried it further down than she thought. Then she looked up and saw a shiny gold object sunken into the bark.

"Regina, what's going on?"

"I think I found it." She stated attempting to dislodge the item but failing miserably. "It won't move. It's stuck. I'm using magic."

"Regina you literally just told me that using magic was dangerous, don't even think about it. Get out of there!"

"Robin I'm not leaving it in the tree."

"Regina don't do anything! I'm coming in."

"No! You are not! Don't you dare!"

"I'm coming."

"Robin I am not joking, don't come in here!"

"Just come out then."

She rolled her eyes "I'm blasting it." With that she sent a bolt of magic flying at the trunk.

"Regina, what have you just done?" He asked as the branches began to move "You've gone and annoyed the darn tree."

"Oops." the box had fallen out allowing her to pick it up, but getting out was now going to be a problem as the branches were contracting. "Robin, there moving."

"Get out, use your magic whatever, just get out of there."

"It's fine." She stated closing her eyes and doing what she usually did to move herself, when she opened them and she was still within the tree with the branches getting ever closer she began to worry. "Okay, not fine, it's not fine."

"What?"

"My magic won't work." She felt a vine from the tree wrap around her ankle. "Robin, call Emma, Now!"

"Regina!"

"Call Emma!"

"Okay, you'll be fine, okay."

He quickly dialled Emma's number.

"Hey Robin."

"Emma you need to get to the woods now, hurry!"

"Whoa, Robin calm down, what's going on?"

"It's Regina, she's stuck in moving tree."

"She's what?"

"We went to the forest to retrieve the sorcerer's hat, she struck it with magic and it's started to move, she's trapped Emma."

"Right, that's not weird, I'm on my way."

"Gina, are you okay?"

"Oh just peachy, I always wanted to be suffocated by a tree of darkness."

"Regina this is me."

"Sorry, I'm just a little claustrophobic that's all."

"I think it's stopped moving."

"Yes." She was no sat down on the ground with her legs tucked under her chin, the box in her lap.

"Emma will be here soon."

"What was I thinking?" She muttered loud enough for him to hear her from the other side.

"You were thinking that we need to protect everyone from Zelena and you were right."

Another branch was sucked back into the tree she ducked stopping it from hitting her head but it ripped through the skin on her right arm, she winced but wasn't going to tell Robin that would only worry him further.

* * *

"Robin, Regina! Robin!"

"Emma?"

"Robin, oh geez, she's stuck in there?"

"Yes, she wasn't really counting on the tree moving and trapping her."

"Now I know what caged animals feel like." She muttered.

"Hey Regina."

"Are you going to get me out of here Swan?"

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Regina rolled her eyes "You know enough about magic by now to know, concentrate and get me the hell out!"

"Okay." Emma touched the branch and closed her eyes as it began to burn. "Calm your boots miss magic."

"What even is that nickname?"

"Shushhh I'm trying to concentrate."

Regina rolled her eyes, it was pitch black in the confines of the tree and she missed daylight, even if the weather was miserable she missed it. Then an awful smell caught her attention as she gagged "Can you smell that?" She asked. "Robin?"

"Yes now you mention it."

Something dripped onto her forehead as the smell got worse, the floor was beginning to dampen and Regina's concern was intensifying, was she sinking? "Robin what's happening?"

"She's touching the tree."

"That smell, I'm sure, I've smelt it... Oh my god, Robin get me out now!"

"What is it?"

"Blood, its blood, burning flesh that's the smell, Robin!"

"Who's blood, are you okay?"

"I don't know Emma please hurry."

"I'm going as quick as I can."

"Gee I feel like Carrie."

"Whose Carrie?" Robin asked.

"She's a film character Emma replied, they threw blood over her at prom."

"Sounds delightful."

"In fact she's a bit similar to Regina, bad ass super powers, temper and by the sound of it covered in blood."

Regina could hear their conversation but she really wasn't paying much attention to them she was more concerned by the rumbling noise coming from the tree. Then she felt the movement again, her clothes were now soaked and she was defiantly sinking, in what seemed to have turned into a muddy swamp.

"I think I'm sinking."

"Wait sinking?"

"Yes sinking, I don't think this day could get much worse."

"Don't say that anytime anyone says that in movies it always does." Emma pointed out.

Rummaging in her pocket she found her phone and flipped on the camera light, pointing it to the trunk she wished she hadn't. She let out a muffled scream and dropped the phone face down in the mud with the torch shining upwards.

"Regina?!"

"I can't deal with this." She moved as far away as she could from the stump, having to wade through the thick mud. "Oh my god, what the hell?" Finding her phone again recovering from the initial shock she lit up the small space. "They're heads." She stated wanting to sound as calm as possible, yet inside she was completely freaking out.

"Heads?"

"Did she say heads?"

"What sort of heads?" He asked, biting in his nails in concern.

"Some kind of animals, I don't know."

"Maybe the tree has a hankering for meat." Emma suggested.

"From the looks of it they've been here a while." She gagged again at the smell.

Slowly light began to shine through and a gap emerged in the thicket. She spotted Robin stood with Emma they were both staring at her with their mouths gaping open.

"Holy shit!" Was all Emma could say as she took in the brunette's appearance. "That is disgusting."

Regina looked down at the mud that covered her clothes as blood gushed from her arm causing her to shudder.

Robin quickly broke his trance and helped her up and despite the mud took her into his arms. "Sheesh, you scared me for a moment there."

"It's all over me."

"Yep you smell like death, that is gross." Emma stated looking in the hole at the swamp of mud and animals.

"Emma give us a hug." She joked.

Emma looked at her mortified "I am not touching you."

"Seems you're going to need another shower."

"Yes that's for definite."

"Regina, are you bleeding?" he asked after checking her over.

"It's just a small cut."

"Emma we came as quick as we..." Snow stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her, the white blanket of snow now splattered with red and brown. "What happened?"

"Possessed tree." Emma stated casually.

Regina rolled her eyes and shoved the sorcerer's hat into her hands. "Take this, don't let it out of your sight, no don't even put it down. If the wrong person gets hold of it we will have a lot of trouble coming our way."

"How did the tree do that?" Snow asked staring at it.

"I don't know, maybe it absorbed some of the magic I don't know."

Everyone was stood with their backs turned to the tree, all that was except from Robin.

Then Regina heard the same rumbling noise "That noise again." She glanced at Robin who was looking at them wide eyed and slowly grasped his bow from his back. "Robin?"

"Shushhh." He aimed just behind her. Regina turned around to spot a huge wolf, larger than Ruby, stood on the branches baring its teeth at them. "I don't think it was the tree that ate that animal."

"No, Robin that won't work, it's a werewolf, it needs something else."

It was staring directly at Regina as it sniffed, the blood she was covered in working to attract it.

"Shall we stun it?" Emma asked.

Snow shook her head, from when she had experience with Ruby she knew that wouldn't work. "No, something else, Regina?"

"Why me?"

"Something tells me it wants you as the starter."

"Something tells me it's already had a starter." She announced watching it edge its way closer.

Closing her eyes, just as it jumped at her she extended her hands and hoped for the best. Opening them she saw that she had turned the once ferocious wolf into a cuddly puppy, with a large pink tongue.

"Awe, now that's more like it." Emma cooed.

"He's adorable." Snow added.

"Right well you too swoon over the puppy, I'm going to head home to the shower, again. Demented tree pfft." Slowly she trudged back in the direction of her house holding onto Robin.

* * *

 **Told you it was a little strange. Haha. :) xxx**


	16. Truth or dare?

**I know I said Wednesdays, but its a snow day here in the UK, so perfect opportunity to write. (even if I should be concentrating on my art)**

 **New chapter and its a long one, the longest so far I think, hope you like it.**

 **P.S. there is a song in this chapter, so if you want to check it out its called 'Certain Things' by James Arthur (fan made video to this song of Regina and Robin on YouTube channel: ReginaMills23 ) and a short section of 'Count on Me' by Bruno Mars**

 **:)**

* * *

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Roland asked Snow as she and Emma came. He had been sat in the corner of the hall watching the door ever since Emma had left. "Emma, where are they?"

"They just went home to get something."

"They left me here, is Gina alright?"

"Yes she's fine Ro."

"Only Gina calls me Ro."

"Alright, it's okay, she'll be coming back soon."

The little boy had tears in his eyes, he wanted his parents and felt as though he'd been abandoned. "Emma I want to talk to Gina and Daddy, please Emma."

"Fine, sure." Emma pulled out her phone and dialled Regina's number.

"Emma! The power has gone out."

"Oh dear."

"Yes oh dear, how am I meant to get rid of this mud if I can't have a shower?"

"There's hot water here."

"You want me to turn up in front of the whole town covered from head to toe."

"Okay I get your point, magic in here or something."

"I'll find a way, we're heading down now."

"Right, before you go, Roland's asking for you and Robin."

"Put him on."

"Here Roland."

Roland eagerly took the phone off Emma and put it to his ear "Gina?"

"Ro, hi baby, we're on our way okay, we're both fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just really want you and daddy."

"I know and we're coming, sweetheart we'll see you soon. We both love you. Have you seen Henry isn't he keeping you company?"

"He's too busy with Killian and David."

"Well go and find him, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay bye Ro."

"By Gina." He sniffled. "Henry." He tugged on his shirt "Mom said to come and find you."

"Right Roland." He picked him up and placed him on his knee. "Are you alright?" He nodded and hugged him. "Good." Henry hugged him back, he knew that the little boy was feeling upset and he needed to know that he had people who were there for him. Henry would be there for him, he was basically his little brother, Robin had become like a father to him since Neal had died, more so than Killian. He saw Killian as a big brother kind of figure not father, it might have more to do with him being less mature than Robin was, it would be unfair to say that he favoured Robin to Killian but he definitely saw him differently.

* * *

Pulling the door to the town hall open Regina and Robin snuck in, they carefully tiptoed towards the stairs, Regina knew that no one would be on the second floor where her office was located, they'd all be in the meeting hall. As soon as her foot met the first step someone called her and she immediately turned around. "Mom what happened, is that blood?"

"Yes Henry it is."

"Are you okay? Ma said you were okay."

"Yes Henry I'm fine, it's just a little blood."

He furrowed his eyebrows and without realising took a step backwards.

She glanced at her son and when he took a step back she noticed a look in his eyes, fear. Was he scared of her? Surly not, he knew she'd changed, he knew she'd never do anything to harm anyone.

Robin glanced at her and then back at Henry before stating "She fell in the mud, scratched her arm on a branch."

Henry face immediately changed but hers didn't "Henry, what did you think I'd done?" She asked a tone of hurt in her voice.

"I didn't think you'd done anything mom, I just didn't know how you could have ended up like that."

"You thought I hurt someone didn't you?"

"No of course not."

"Henry Daniel Mills don't lie to me, you don't think I've changed, fully changed. You don't think I'm capable of being a hero."

"Of course I do mom. You're already a hero, you're already changed."

Robin decided it was time to intervene before one of them said something they would regret. "Right, let's go get you cleaned up."

* * *

Henry moped into the hall and stood beside Emma looking down he spotted an object in his mother's hands. "Ma why do you have the sorcerer's hat?"

"Regina entrusted it to me for safe keeping, this is what she was going to get."

"Right, why does she want it?"

"We need to keep it away from Zelena."

"Could you imagine her completion if she became a dark one?" he joked.

"Haha very funny Henry! Had you ever thought of becoming a comedian?" Her voice rang through the hall and everyone went silent as they turned to look at the witch stood at the door. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's not polite to comment on people's appearance?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." Regina stated coming in behind her sister, she had reclaimed her heels and was in her usual classy pant suits. "What do you want Zelena?"

She smiled at her widely. "I want the box."

"Ha, I don't think so."

"Who have I got to kill to get it?"

"You're not killing anyone, this is my town and you've outstayed your welcome."

"That's for sure." Leroy muttered to Nova.

"The munchkin seems as though he has something to say." Zelena cackled. Wandering over to him.

"We're dwarves, how many times do me have to tell you that?"

Regina rolled her eyes, when would he learn to shut up. "Enough of this, Zelena leave, now."

"Oh you're going to have to make me."

"Fine." The whole town held their breath as they watched their mayor, what was she doing, they had all seen her get flung around before.

Snow held onto Charming as Roland hid behind them, peering at the two women one he loved and one he hated.

A large smile came onto Regina's face "Zelena you are never going to win, villains always lose. We gave you a chance to change sides and now I've had enough." With one bolt of light magic she flung her sister across the room. "Well well, who's the weaker sister now?"

Zelena gritted her teeth.

"So now you have three choices. One, you leave this town and you can never come back. Two, I lock you back up in solitary and the cuff goes back on. Or number three, I kill you right now."

"That's not very hero like."

"Kill her Regina." Leroy yelled.

"No, don't." Snow cast an annoyed look at Leroy for encouraging her.

"Regina, remember what you said, Heroes don't kill." Robin reminded her.

"Okay you have two options then, which will it be?"

"I suppose I'll pick, option four." She stated before disappearing.

Regina shook her head and scanned the room until she spotted Roland. Smiling at him he came running towards her. "you did it Gina."

"Yeah you showed her." Granny added much to Regina's surprise.

"She did." Emma chirped up. "But Zelena is still a problem."

"She's a pest, extermination is the best policy." Leroy shouted.

"No, I'm not going to kill her, as much as I hate her, Robin's right heroes don't kill, if they have other options open to them."

"What are the other options?"

"Did you not just pay attention to that whole speech I just gave?"

"Oh right yeah."

"I say we throw her over the town line, that way we never have to see her again."

"How are we going to get her over the town line?"

"Shove her."

"Good luck getting her there."

Regina sat on the edge of the stage listening to them squabble over what they were going to do about Zelena. Roland was sat next to her swinging his legs.

"I say we put her back in solitary."

"Then we still have the problem of catching her." Robin added, he had sat down on one of the chairs and looked up at them.

Regina tapped her heels against the wood, copying Roland while she chatted to him, leaving them to it. She was chuckling at something the little boy said when one of them cleared their throat. Causing her to look up meeting their gazes, she carefully hopped down off the stage and asked "So what are we going to do?"

"Thanks for your help." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I gave you three possible ideas, have you decided which is the best one?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Useless!" She threw her hands up. "We need to get rid of her now, we can't wait till the babies born."

"Yeah about that should we really be leaving her alone with the baby when it's born?"

"I don't think we really have a choice."

"If we get her across the town line she won't be able to hurt anyone in town."

Regina shook her head and looked to the floor "If I went over the town line she'd follow me right?"

"You're not going over the line." Robin protested.

"Think about it, we have the scroll, I lure her across the line and leave her there."

"It could work, but she's not stupid, won't she suspect something if you just leave alone?" Emma asked.

"Of course she would she's seen how in love her royal highness is with mr outlaw over here. She knows that she wouldn't just leave him." Killian added.

"What about if we found a way back to the enchanted forest and left her here?" Snow suggested.

"Snow there's no portals."

"There may be a way." A deep voice came from the very back of the hall.

"What way?" Emma asked turning around to see the apprentice approaching them.

"A wand."

"Wand?"

"Yes, this wand." He held up a wand, with a circular handle which had faces engraved into it, and wooden vines woven around it. "This wand has the ability to open portals."

"What that withered old thing." Regina scoffed as she scanned her eyes over the wand in his hands.

"It needs someone who wields both dark as light magic to work it."

Everyone's eyes automatically went to Regina.

"Well then looks like it's down to you then Mayor Mills." Archie spoke standing up from a chair where he had been sat next to Marco and August.

"Yep light and dark magic that's you alright Regina."

"How do I do it?" she asked.

"You have to find an object from the location you want the portal to take you to."

She nodded as she took the wand from him as she examined it. "Why should we leave?" She questioned "This is our home."

"So is the enchanted forest."

"No that was our home, it's not anymore. I'm not too keen on having to go back to that dark castle."

"I thought you loved your castle."

"I did love my castle, it's just."

"She prefers her pristine white mansion and cushy office here in Storybrooke." Killian joked.

Regina shook her head "No, it's not that, running water." She stated simply "Showers."

"I hadn't even thought about that." Emma sated.

"No phones, having to use birds to deliver messages, always watching your back for beasts in the woods. No thank you."

"We literally just had a run in with a wolf."

"Emma, you've been to the enchanted forest, so you really want to live there?"

"No not really."

"Me neither, so I say we send Zelena back over the rainbow back to Oz."

"Right, let's do it."

"Today?" Regina rose her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Emma look out the window."

Emma moved across to the window and gasped "what the hell!"

"No one is going anywhere." The lights flickered slightly as the wind ripped around the sides of the building.

"We brought supplies and Granny has a portable cooker."

"You expect me to cook for the whole town on that?" Granny asked looking round the hall, mentally calculating just how many people there were.

"Try, seems we're all sleeping in here tonight."

"What like a huge sleepover?" Henry asked grinning.

"Exactly."

"I am not sleeping in here." Regina shook her head "it's not happening, no way."

"The power is out everywhere else, like you said no ones going anywhere."

Regina sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear as she rolled her tongue in frustration. "Fine, but I refuse to sleep in this room with everyone else."

"Where are you going?" She asked as Regina grabbed a pillow and walked towards the door. "Regina?" Emma called, but she waved her hand at the door flinging open and left.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and picking up his son followed her. "Hey wait up."

* * *

She turned around and grinned at him "I have my own office in this building, there's no way I'm sleeping with the whole town, on the floor, when I have perfectly good sofas up there."

"Perks of being the mayor."

"The amount of paperwork I have to fill out is unimaginable, triple copies of everything, I deserve a nice office." She opened the door to her office and flicked on the lights.

"Wow look at that tree." Robin stated staring at the massive Christmas tree that was situated in the far corner of the room and reached nearly to the ceiling.

"It's the one Roland chose." She smiled turning to watch the little boy who was staring at it in awe.

"It's pretty." He said unable to take his eyes from the magnificent sight.

"I'm kind of sick of trees now though." She whispered to Robin who merely chuckled in response.

"How come we have to sleep in here?" Roland asked a he tried to pull himself up on her desk chair, the one that he knew spun around.

"The powers out and the weathers too bad to get home." The little boy nodded in understanding.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've slept in here." She stated "Just before the second curse, when Emma got back from the Enchanted Forest, Henry was staying with her and I'd been in work all day and fell asleep at my desk. That chair is rather comfy actually." She finished chuckling as Roland spun round and around on the chair. "Having fun?" She asked bending down next to the fire and throwing a couple of logs in, before making a pathetic attempt to light it, Robin found it adorable.

"I love how crazy everyone gets as soon as the power goes off as if we had power back home."

"I suppose they get use to it, to just being able to flick a switch and have lights, it's become a necessity."

"Would you like some help, I'm rather experienced in lighting fires."

"I can manage."

"Are you sure you seem to be struggling a little."

Rolling her eyes she dropped her hand and formed a fireball before throwing into the fire place and setting the logs alight.

"Cheat."

"If you've got it flaunt it." She stated smugly shrugging her shoulders before warming her hands in front of the flames.

He grinned before he sat down on the floor leaning against the sofa holding his arms out for her to position herself within them, there was nothing he loved more.

She smiled at him, knowing that's she had to make the best out of a bad situation like he always did.

He reached out and placed her hair comfortingly behind her ear as he caressed her temple with the back of his fingers.

"That fire will soon warm up the room." She whispered her voice hoarse from the physical contact.

"Yep." The lights flickered again and Roland hopped off the chair and hurried over to them burying himself in the gap between them, just as the lights snapped off and they were plunged into darkness. The only light source being the fire which let off an ethereal orange glow.

"Backup generators must have stopped." She stated shaking her head, holding Roland close in an attempt to quell his fear of the dark. She knew that they should have been serviced after the last power cut, but since Snow had been filling in for her as mayor at that point the thought hadn't even entered her mind, technically it hadn't been her responsibility.

"Do you want to go back down with the others?" Robin asked stroking her arm.

"Not particularly, but they're looking to me, heaven knows why, for protection, so I suppose we should." She stood and moved the fire guard in to place knowing it would prevent any mishaps while they were gone.

* * *

The lights cut out and everyone in the hall moaned, granny had been in the middle of frying up bacon and eggs but now with the lack of power the cooker had turned off also. So now the citizens were left with the smell of half cooked food which they couldn't eat.

"Everyone stay calm!" Emma yelled jumping up onto the stage with a flashlight in her hand.

"Emma what's going on?"

"Where's the power?"

"The backup generators don't seem to be working."

"What so we all sit here in the dark?" Leroy mumbled.

"For now, I'm going to go and see what's going on down there."

"I'll come." Regina announced from the door way.

"Okay, mom, dad, Kill and Robin, make sure that people have flashlights and blankets, there's some provisions that don't need to be cooked over there in that box."

"Sure thing." Robin replied as her joined the rest of them in collecting the supplies.

"If you need something, come to the front by the stage, hopefully we'll be able to get the power to work."

* * *

Emma and Regina left the room and slowly began to descend the steps down to the freezing cold basement. Emma was a couple of steps behind Regina who was pointing her torch into the pith black confines of the room.

Something in the room moved and Emma grabbed her arm immediately illuminating the area the noise came from. "What was that?" She asked her voice laced with concern.

"Emma are you scared of a few mice."

"No not mice, rats."

Regina rolled her eyes in the dark, even though Emma couldn't see her face she knew that she'd done it. Something scampered over her foot and she pressed her lips tightly together, she was wearing heels which exposed the top of her foot so it felt strange. "Don't look at the floor Emma."

"Why?"

"There's millions of them." She joked knowing that there were only two or three. "Look it's the tanks." She flipped open the small circular lid and shone her torch in the metal casket. "It's empty."

"What do we do?"

"Fill it up of course. This will be Snows fault."

"Why?"

"She obviously didn't top it back up last time the power went out, make yourself useful and look over there see if you can find the right stuff to fill them up."

"What stuff?"

"I don't know gasoline or something I'm not sure."

"You want to just tip some random substance into a generator, that's way too dangerous. I'll go and see what Leroy says needs to go in them."

"Fine I'll stay down here and see what I can find."

"Okay, Regina watch out for the rats."

"I'm not scared of a few rodents, after what I've been through today I think I can handle a couple of mice."

"I'll be back." She chuckled as she used the Terminator reference hope to get at least a smile from the uptight mayor.

"Right." Regina nodded turning her back.

"Didn't you get the little..."

"If you're talking about the horrendous quote, yes I did, in the circumstances it's not funny, to be honest I don't ever think it would be funny."

"Whatever Regina you know you love my jokes."

"Do I? I wasn't aware of that."

Emma rolled her eyes and left the basement.

As soon as Regina was aware that she had gone she laughed to herself. "Oh Emma." She muttered shaking her head and she began to read the labels of various cans shining her torch around the room.

Emma held herself as a comedian she was always trying to make someone laugh, in that way she was similar to Henry. Hook also seemed to have cottoned on to their little thing and the three of them made an interesting group. Sometimes though Emma could be the opposite of funny, when she was in this deadly serious state she had no tolerance for Regina's sarcasm. Regina being Regina loved to get a reaction out of her but Emma was just the same with her, they tended to bounce off each other. They both really enjoyed the others company, no that they would admit it to anyone, God forbid if anyone thought they were best friends, they would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Emma stopped at the top of the stairs and waited as soon as she heard Regina laughing to herself she smirked and walked back towards the hall. She knew Regina found her funny, but she was adamant on making sure that Emma thought that she didn't. She was rather jealous that Robin got to see the real side of the ex-evil queen. Not that she was interested in her in that way, she just wanted to know what she was like without the snide remarks and defence mechanisms. She had seen her interactions with Robin, everyone in the town had, she was absolutely besotted as was he with her. Emma could see that they were the perfect couple, both of them had a certain wit and charm about them, their similar personalities and sense of humour made them compatible. Emma entered the hall she could see Robin, Henry and Roland joking and laughing at the far end. She knew that Robin was a great father and he would be a good influence for her son, minus the fact that he had been a thief, but then again so had every father figure in Henry's life. Neal had been a thief as was Killian, like Regina had said something about that was attractive to her. Remembering what she had actually come to do she found Leroy who was still talking to Nova. "Leroy we have a problem."

"What is it sista?"

"The tanks are empty and we don't know what they need filling with."

"I think I can help you with that."

"Good."

* * *

They had found what they needed, what was left of it at least, and poured it into the vats. Restoring the power, but the lack of the substance meant that it was likely to go off again soon; not that it necessarily matter to Regina, she had a nice warm fire in her office. The rest of them on the other hand weren't too happy, the snow outside was now at least three feet deep working to blockade them in the building. Although Regina had initially moaned, she was now sat in the main hall with the adults as the kids remained at the opposite end, the chairs were positioned in a circle as everyone talked, ate and played games. When Emma spun the bottle for truth or dare and it landed on her she shook her head. "Nope, not playing."

"Sure you are, come on."

"No Emma."

"Truth or dare."

"Not doing it."

"You have to come on, truth or dare?"

Rolling her eyes she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know."

"Just pick one."

"Okay, dare."

"Dare? Brace yourself folks."

"Come on what do I have to do?"

Emma thought, she couldn't quite believe that Regina had agreed to play this game, never mind choose dare! What could she make her do? She could chose anything, anything!

"Put this on." Emma handed her a blindfold.

"Why do you even have that?" Regina asked taking it from her. Emma shared a look with Hook and Regina quickly retorted "On second thoughts don't answer that." She rolled her eyes and reluctantly fasted the blindfold. As soon as she did however she had an awful flashback and immediately felt sick.

* * *

 _Regina had her hands tied behind we and was stood in the middle of the courtyard. Hundreds of eyes were directed her way, she was powerless, Snow had won and she was about to lose her life all because she wanted to avenge Daniel by punishing Snow White. She found herself antagonising them instead of begging for her life to be spared, her daddy had told her to ask for forgiveness, but that was weakness, wasn't it? Admitting that you had been wrong? She found herself saying that she only wished that she'd been able to case more pain an more suffering, which couldn't have been further from the truth. Fear was a powerful tool, but it had proved to gain her hate causing her to be completely alone. After her final words the guard tied the blindfold over her eyes and she waited for death. Knowing that the arrows were heading straight towards her and she had achieved nothing that she was proud of in life._

* * *

Hurriedly she whipped off the blindfold and flung it back at Emma. "I'm not playing this game." She stood up and walked off.

"What happened? She was all for it a minute ago."

"I don't know." Robin shrugged before getting up himself and going after her. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just don't want to be blindfolded, brings back bad memories. I don't like feeling out of control, with the blindfold I feel powerless like I'm waiting for execution all over again. I know it's psychological but I can't stand it."

"I understand and I'm sure Emma will too, just tell her you don't want the blindfold, come back with me."

She sighed and nodded her head "I will try it Robin."

"No, don't do something that you feel uncomfortable doing."

"What do you suppose she wanted me to do once the blindfold was on?"

"God knows, this is Emma were talking about, it could have been anything."

"Robin I need to get over this fear."

"If your sure."

"I am."

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Snow asked.

"I dunno it's as if as soon as she put the blindfold on she freaked out."

"Oh."

"What? Mom what is it?"

"David, do you remember the time we were going to execute Regina?"

"Yes."

"As soon as the guard blindfolded her I saw her face, she was so scared."

"So when she put the blindfold on she was reminded of that moment?" Emma asked.

"Exactly."

"Oops well thanks for telling me." Emma rolled her eyes and they turned to see Regina making her way back towards the group.

"Pass me that." She stated casting Emma a rather playful look.

"Regina you don't..."

"Swan just pass me the blindfold."Emma thew the blindfold at her and she passed it to Robin. "Can you."

He nodded and carefully tied it around her head, still holding onto her once finished.

"Right, now you have to touch the face of everyone in this room and identify them."

Regina frowned "is that it?"

"Nope, no one else can speak, when you think you've found Robin you have to kiss him, but he can't tell you if it's him or not."

"Emma that is not hard."

"We'll see."

"Bring it on." She reached out, Snow was up first, Regina traced her face with her hands, taking into account the short hair and lack of stubble. she stated "This is Mary Margret."

Next up was was David, then Emma which she got in no time at all. When it came to Killian, her hands immediately come into contact with the stubble made her flinch slightly but she carried on moving her hands up coming into contact with the scar on his right cheek she smirked "This is Captain Guyliner." Hook grinned he though that he might have been the one to catch her out but clearly the queen knew her man better than they had though.

Robin stood in front of her he knew that she would recognise him immediately.

Placing her hands on his face the familiar dimples made her smile as shivers ran through her without even having to continue she place her hand on his shirt and pulled him towards her crashing her lips against his.

"She's good." Emma nodded "She got everyone right."

Pulling away from him she whipped off the blindfold and chuckled "This was way too easy." She wrapped her arm around Robin as he did the same.

"Right Regina now it's your turn to spin."

They all sat back down as Regina spun the bottle, landing it directly on Emma.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, right Swan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I don't think so chicken."

"Dare?"

"That's more like it. Turn Mary Margret into a bird." she rose her eyebrows in challenge.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, don't worry you'll be able to undo it. But personally I don't think you'll have the courage to."

Emma rose her eyebrows and turned to look at Snow who looked rather alarmed. "Mom stand still."

"Emma!"

"Emma what are you doing?" David asked, his voice laced with concern.

"It's a dare." With that she waved her hand and Mary Margret was turned into a small blue tit.

"She did it."

"Okay you pass Swan, but now you have to undo it."

"Right, she's so cute as a bird." No sooner had she transformed into a bird she was back to her normal self.

"That was so strange but also freeing, you should try it."

"No thank you. I want to keep my feet on solid ground." Regina muttered in response to Mary Margret's over enthusiastic comment. "Okay, Emma you need to spin again."

It landed on Robin and Regina smirked it was his turn to have to do something embarrassing.

"Robin truth or dare?"

"I'm going to have to go for dare aren't I?"

"You bet you are."

"Okay, Emma what do I have to do?"

"Sing."

"Sing?"

"Yes sing, in fact I think there's a guitar over there you can play too."

"Fine, what shall I sing?"

"Whatever you want."

Regina smiled at him her eyes sparkling, she loved his voice it was an amazing sound, he had sung to her on a few occasions, never properly, there has always been a hint of humour to it, but the look in his eyes told her that this time was different. The playful look had gone and was replaced by a look of pure love and seriousness. "Okay, I'll give it a go, but in not promising anything." Charming passed him the guitar and Robin checked that it was in tune before plucking the first cord and begging. "Something about you. It's like an addiction, hit me with your best shot honey. I've got no reason to doubt you, 'Cause certain things hurt and you're my only virtue. And I'm virtually yours."

He continued as he looked directly into her eyes while she watched him with her lips parted and her head tilted.

"And you keep coming back, coming back again. Keep running round, running round, running round my head."

Regina couldn't stop the massive smile from appearing on her face, he was serenading her in front of everyone and it was the most moving thing she had ever heard. She looked over at Snow who seemingly was also in tears as she watched them. Her eyes went back to Robin's which were deep blue with emotion. What had begun as a simple game of truth or dare had turned into one of her most treasured moments.

"There's something about you, it's when you get angry, you have me as your mercy. And you're like the shoulder to turn to, 'cause certain things mend us that's when we're hanging on for dear life. We held on so tight."

The look in her eye was making him want to stop and just hold her but he knew that he had to carry on, so he continued the beautiful autistic rendition.

"But I'm certain that I'm yours, certain that I'm yours, certain that I'm yours." He finished grinning at her as everyone burst into applause, the children had paused in their own games and were also clapping and cheering.

Regina was smiling widely as she shook her head "Wow." Was all she could manage as she leant in and kissed him.

"Robin, where have you been hiding that voice?" Snow asked wiping her own dampened eyes.

"Why don't you ever do anything like that." Emma asked jokingly smacking Killian's arm.

"I can do that love."

"No you can't."

"I'm pretty sure that I can sing as well as he can."

"Come on then handless wonder, show us what you're made of and we'll see if you can better Robin, which is highly unlikely." Regina chuckled she was half sat on Robin's lap as he had his arms around her his hands clasped on her hip; she shared a grin with Robin as he touched his forehead to her's.

"Right." Hook picked up the guitar from the ground where Robin had placed it.

"Killian you're going to embarrass yourself." Emma shook her head sitting back and swigging

"Love your estimations of me are rather low." He plucked a string and it let out a horrendous clang causing everyone to laugh. "Wait a minute, give me a chance." He tried again and the same thing happened.

"Mate what song do you want to sing?" Robin asked as he made to take the guitar from him and began his rendition of a slightly more upbeat song.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you. Find out what we're made of, what we are called to help our friends in need..."

"Okay captain guyliner not as bad as I thought."

"I have secret talents that your majesty doesn't know about, nor does the saviour. I think that me and Robin would make a good boy band, don't you mate."

"Boy band? You're not teenagers with baby voices you're grown men, well Robin is, personally I can't account for Killian." Regina found her cheeks turning rosy, had she just said that in front of everyone? She hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a innuendo but it most certainly had. Robin chuckled at her as Killian rolled his eyes.

"I am a man."

"Kill we know you're a man, just shut up and spin the god damm bottle."

"I believe it's Robin's turn." Regina pointed out standing up off his lap allowing him to lean in and spin the bottle. It landed on Mary Margret, who chose truth and was faced with the tricky question of who was the best singer between Robin and Killian and she refused to answer multiple times before saying that it had to be Robin.

* * *

The game had continued for a few more hours with people spurting various truths and performing crazy dares. Regina was struggling to keep her eyes open yet again, she had been so tired the past two days. She was stressed with Zelena, with the weather and most of all herself. She was leaning against Robin when the lights flickered off. She rubbed her eyes and looked up "is that the last of the power?" She asked quietly knowing that a lot of people had gone to sleep in sleeping bags around the room. They covered the floor and all the townsfolk were there. It was Regina, Robin, Killian and Emma that were still awake, quietly talking at the front of the room.

"I think so, we'll have to get our way out of here tomorrow and assess what to do next. But now I think all that's left to do is just go to sleep."

"Agreed." Regina stood and picked up her heels from the corner. She wandered over to Roland who was sound asleep next to Henry kneeling down beside them she placed a feathered kiss on both of their foreheads and ran her hands through their hair, whispering "Goodnight my princes." Before standing up and re-joining Robin. "Emma you're going to watch over them right?"

"Yes of course, don't worry you'll be just upstairs, they'll be fine."

"I'm counting on it."

"We'll see the two of you in the morning."

"Good night Emma."

"Night Regina."

"Are you sure..."

"Regina go."

"I'm going. I'm going." She held her hands up above her head and with one last look over at her boys she headed out of the room alongside Robin.

* * *

"Could you imagine if we had to sleep in that room with the rest of them?"

"You wouldn't be able to cope."

"True." She chuckled as she pushed open the door to her large office. Walking over to the fire which was surprisingly still burning she prodded it and put in another log. "So where do you want to sleep?" She asked looking around and weighing up various options.

He wandered over to the sofa and sat down tapping the seat cushion beside him and casting her a smirk. He loved the way she looked when the orange light from the fire framed her face, she really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, stunning in every way and she had chosen him, even after seeing all his imperfections she had still chosen him.

Smiling back him she kicked off her shoes and wondered over to the chest of draws, pulling out a blanket she threw it to him. He was turned round watching her as she removed her jacket she neatly laid it on the table, keeping eye contact with him she began to unbutton her blouse slowly and again folded it neatly. Next came her dress pants, she cast him a rather seductive look, before joining him on the sofa.

"What was that?" He asked shaking his head, trying to push down his desire, it was hardly the time or place for that.

She knelt on the chair facing him with both her feet underneath her. "I was just making sure that my clothes don't get creased if I have to wear them again tomorrow." She stated casually, but when she placed her hair behind her ear she gave herself away.

"Yeah, sure you were." He grinned as his hand also went to her hair.

"Sorry." She bit her lip "That was mean."

"It was many things but I don't think mean makes the list, seductive, irresistible and stunning maybe but not mean." He leant in and touched his lips lightly to hers as he caressed her cheek. She found herself giggling like a school girl when they pulled back and as usual touched their foreheads together. "I love you." He stated as he found her hand.

"I love you too.

* * *

 **There you have it chapter 16, hope you liked it; please leave me a review, I love to hear what you all think. :)**


	17. Snow and sleep

**It's Wednesday, that means a new chapter, I haven't had chance to watch the new episode yet, too busy writing, but tonight I am totally going to be watching. This story keeps distracting me from essays. Anyway here you go. :)**

* * *

Her eyes slowly flickered open, she had no idea what time it was but she was freezing. Not the whole of her was cold, but her face and arms were, she didn't know if this was what had woken her, but it had defiantly contributed. Glancing over at the fire place she noticed that the fire had practically gone out, all that was left were the burning embers. Robin's arms were around her, his shallow breathing told her that he was still asleep; she knew that any movement on her part would probably work to wake him up and she didn't want that. Carefully she pulled the blanket up and shuffled even closer into Robin's embrace. Thankfully for her even in his sleep he tightened his grip, she closed her eyes, she really wanted sleep to claim her again, but she wasn't having much luck with that, she was too cold. Pulling her hand out from under the covers, she waved it at the fresh logs placing them in the fireplace, before striking them with a fireball. The new heat instantly made her feel more comfortable.

She recollected how she had never been able to sleep in a man's arms before Robin, not with Daniel, Leopold or Graham. She had never felt comfortable in doing so, it always made her feel self-conscious and awkward, she had always had to leave in the middle of the night, or they did. Maybe it was because she wasn't a very trusting person, but she trusted Robin. Not only did she feel comfortable laying with him she enjoyed it, enjoyed his touch, it relaxed her knowing that he was safe beside her. So why then when the fire was lit and new warmth had penetrated the room, was she still feeling strange? Robin was fine, she was fine, the boys were... The boys, slowly moving Robin's arm she slipped out, grabbing her coat off the stand she tied it around her and headed downstairs to the hall. It was pitch black, so when someone grabbed her arm she jumped and let out a small squeal. Turning round, she was met by Leroy and sighed "Geez dwarf what are you trying to do to me."

"Regina?"

"No I'm Zelena, of course I'm bloody Regina."

"What are you doing."

"In checking on my sons, is that a crime?"

"No, but they're fine."

"Okay, well I just want to check for myself, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure your majesty."

She rolled her eyes and carefully pushed the door open, quietly walking over to her sons who were still asleep. She sat between them and looked from one to the other, grinning she lay down and placed her arm around Roland, he turned still asleep in her arms and hugged her causing her to smile. She didn't want to leave them again, but after ten minutes she slipped back upstairs.

Taking her coat back off, she slid back under the blanket, cuddling up to Robin she drifted off, knowing that her whole little family were safe and sound.

* * *

"Regina." A knock on the door arose her from her sleep, Robin also stirred but neither moved to open the door. She just snuggled further up to him wanting to ignore the intruder at the door, thank god for frosted glass she thought.

"Regina."

This time the handle clicked and the door was opened, groaning she didn't bother to get up, just sleepily stated "What?"

"Come on, you two."

"Emma please stop bothering us." She groaned as Robin stretched.

"Regina it's 10 o'clock, get up already."

Regina opened her eyes, this was when she looked down and noticed that the blanket that had been covering them had slipped down, settled just below her belly button exposing her bra. Quickly she grasped the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over her. "Why the hell did you just burst in here?" Regina asked sitting and casting her a disapproving look.

"I knocked."

"Did we answer?"

"No."

"Anyone would think you were a child."

"Anyway, we're going out in half an hour to see what we can do about power, we've literally got cereals for breakfast. So I hope you like captain crunch or lucky charms."

"You can't be serious, I refuse to eat that junk."

"Suit yourself." Emma turned and left Regina shaking her head.

"That woman." Robin beat her to it chuckling as he softly caressed her arm.

"Oh you think you're so funny."

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied lying back down in his arms and kissing him, thoughts of what Emma had said disappearing from her mind as she ran her hand through his hair.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they both appeared in the hall, where everyone was rushing around like headless chickens trying to prepare for the day ahead. "This is ridiculous."

"Mommy, Daddy, have you seen, have you seen?"

"Seen what?" Regina yawned as the little boy dragged her towards the window.

"Outside, it's outside."

"What's outside Ro?" She asked before looking out of the window, her eyes grew large "How in the..."

"Woah!" Robin laughed.

"Emma said that, we can't go out." He told them.

"Emma's right buddy you'd probably get lost in that and it's way too cold for little boys."

"But I'm not a little boy."

"Oh I think you are." Regina stated not turning from the window, which was barricaded with snow. "I don't know how even we are going to get out."

"Magic?" he smiled up at her as she ruffled his hair.

"That's a hell of a lot of magic, you saw what happened with the snow queen's wall. Emma how are we getting out of here?" Regina asked as she spotted Emma walking over to the eating a bowl of cereal.

With a mouth full she replied "The dwarves are digging through it as we speak, we think that the wind might have blown the snow to cover the window and that maybe it's not actually as deep as it looks."

"I hope so, I hate it."

"We know. You'd prefer a heatwave any day of the week."

"I wouldn't go that far, but snow, it's wet, cold and annoying."

"And fun." Robin added.

"And fun." She copied without really thinking, then when she realised she retorted "No not fun, why would you think it was fun?"

"Please tell me you've had fun in the snow before." Emma whined.

"Like what?"

"Oh my god, sledging, snowmen, snowball fights. No?"

"No."

"Never?" Emma pestered.

"Never." She clarified.

Robin shook his head, she really had been sheltered as a child if she hadn't been allowed to do any of those things, things that were classed as normal not only in this world, but back in the enchanted forest too.

She removed a bright red apple from her pocket and bit into it.

"Hey, where did that come from? I'm pretty sure we didn't have any fruit over there." Emma frowned turning to look over at the table where the food had been set out.

"I have a fruit bowl I'm my office which is never empty, help yourself."

"You have oranges?" Regina nodded "bananas?"

"Yes."

"Peaches."

"Swan I have a lot of fruit if you want some go get some, if you don't shut up."

"Love, the dwarves seem to have knocked through the snow. I see that the lovebirds have risen." Killian grinned as he approached them.

"Love birds, seriously? Is that the best you've got?" Regina snapped.

"The rest of us have been up for hours while you've been asleep in each other's arms."

"I see that you like having a hook, maybe you'd like another?" Regina threatened before taking another bite out of her apple.

"We would have woken you, but Leroy said to let you sleep, I don't know why."

"Well it doesn't matter, are we going?"

"Yes of courses."

"I'm ready." Henry stated zipping up his coat.

"Don't think so, you're staying here to look after Roland."

"What, why?"

"Henry because I told you so, you know how upset he gets."

"That's so unfair, I want to come."

"Henry Daniel Mills you are to stay here and look after Roland, do you hear me, it's important."

"Emma said that I could come."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yeah."

"I did what?" Emma asked wiping her mouth having now finished the bowl.

"Did you tell Henry he could come today?"

"Not in so many words no."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"I told him that it was fine by me, but he would have to ask you first."

"Is that so?" She turned to Henry.

"Okay whatever, I always miss out." he moaned.

"When have we ever not let you come along before Henry?"

"Urm."

"Exactly now please."

"Fine I'll take care of him, but don't be long and if you're heading home can you get some more supplies. Oh and my story book and my iPod and my..."

"Henry okay."

"Ooh mum, get some nice food too."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm not going to be stuck eating lucky crunch or whatever they're called."

"Lucky charms and Captain crunch."

"I can't believe that she lets you eat them, I mean, what was the point in me taking care of you for ten years and making sure that your eating properly for Swan to just swim along and stuff you full of artificial colourings and preservatives."

"Mom."

"Fine okay, I am bringing supplies. I love you Henry, we'll be back soon. Hopefully."

"You will." He cast her his usual half grin before wondering off to talk to Emma.

* * *

While she had been talking to Henry, Roland had been with Robin.

"Can't you stay here?" He pleaded.

Robin shook his head "No we can't, we have to help Emma, but Henry is going to stay with you and you'll have a lot of fun together."

"No, we won't." He dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"Why not?"

"Henry doesn't want to look after me."

"Yes he does."

"No, Daddy he said."

"Roland, he just wants to come with us like you do. But he knows that he is safer, you are both safer staying here with Granny."

"Why? It's just snow."

"We don't know if someone is causing it."

"Can we build a snowman later?" He asked casting him a dimpled smile.

"I suppose we could do that."

"Will Gina help us?"

"Do you want her to?" Robin asked already knowing the reaction that he was going to get from the little boy.

"Yes! She has to help daddy!"

Everyone glanced in their direction, as Regina stood behind him chuckling.

"Well then, I suppose we're making a snowman later." she laughed.

Roland turned around and hugged her. "Gina how do you make a snowman?" He asked innocently, as though there were some special method.

"I'm not sure." She joked, after all she had never made one herself. "I suppose we're both going to have to learn together." She hugged him to her.

"Regina you ready?" Emma asked emerging back at the door.

"Yes, one minute. So then, seems as though we're making a snowman later. But as for now..." She looked up at Robin "We have to go."

The smile on Roland's face immediately disappeared "Please don't go." He begged holding on to her tightly.

"We have to."

"No."

"Roland we talked about this." Robin interrupted. "Henry." He beckoned him over to come and help with the situation.

"Roland, you are going to have lots of fun with Henry."

"Yeah, we'll play games and I think I have some chocolate somewhere." The older boy stated in an attempt to tempt him.

"Chocolate?" The little boy asked letting go of her arm slightly to look at Henry.

"Yeah, and we can go spin in moms chair in mom's office."

"Whoa, please don't do that after you've eaten the chocolate, I would really appreciate not having to clean up sick from my office floor." She interrupted.

"Sure mom."

"Henry, you know what happened the last time." she cast him a warning look.

"Eww, that was gross."

"Exactly spinning first chocolate after, oh and please try not to break the chair."

"Regina!" Emma appeared once again.

"I said I was coming!" She yelled back.

"We'll see you later, behave." She warned before kissing both of them on the cheek and receiving a groan from Henry which was copied by Roland as he chuckled. "Hey, you're not too old to have a kiss from your mother."

"Mom go, before Emma hyperventilates."

"Bye."

"Bye mom."

"Gina wait." She turned around, Roland ran up to her and gave her one last hug. "Love you Gina."

"I love you too, well what are you waiting for? My chair is empty upstairs." He grinned and he and Henry hurried up the stairs towards her office.

"Let's sort this." She stated, approaching Hook, Emma, David and Robin. "Mary Margaret?"

"We're staying with Neal and we need to make sure that the townsfolk are all alright."

"Right, how cold is it exactly?"

"Freezing, but the dwarves have managed to tunnel through the snow, as we expected the wind blew it. It's still fairly deep but nowhere near as bad as it looked."

"Good." Opening the door the cold hit her, rolling her eyes she stepped out. She really hoped that it was a simple problem with a simple solution, she wanted to go home, she loved her bed and the sofa in her office was rather small for both her and Robin to squish onto, even if they had managed, it was nowhere near as warm and cosy.

Robin could sleep anywhere, he was accustomed to sleeping on the forest floor, so sleeping in a bed had been a somewhat revolutionary experience. He had slept in a bed when he was much younger but after he was orphaned and had to leave his castle on treason charges, Robin of the grand family Locksley had become nothing more than a common outlaw, making it his ambition in life to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Something that Regina found admirable, the Evil Queen on the other hand had been less than sympathetic to his cause, his face adorning wanted posters alongside Snow White. Never would she have thought that the very same thief would be her soulmate, the man she was destined to be with.

* * *

She had been walking through the hollowed out tunnel in a daze, paying no attention to the three that were behind her. That was until she heard a high pitch squeal, whipping around she spotted Emma shaking her coat as Killian chuckled and shielded his face.

Robin smirked at her his hands positioned behind his back.

"What?" She asked narrowing her eyes as Robin slowly walked towards her. She spotted the mischievous glimmer in his eyes and shook her head. "No way, Robin, don't even think about it."

"Think about what milady?"

"Show me your hands." She demanded folding her arms in front of her.

"I don't know what you're insinuating."

"Oh I think you do, I know you Robin, that's the look you have when you're up to something." He had slowly edged his way closer to her so she backed up, nearly pinned against the snow wall. Reaching behind her, she began to gather snow and compacted it into a ball, she wanted to be ready if he tried to pull anything.

The smirk still on his face he, removed his hands from behind his back, dropping the snowball that he had once held and walking off in front of her, only to receive a hard thwack on the back. He turned to look at her, she was smiling and biting her lip, the mischievous look now present in her eyes also. He was going to get her back for that, but strategically, bombarding her with snow wasn't the way to go about it.

"Ouch." He mockingly stated rubbing his back.

"Well that was dull." She rolled her eyes, she had at least wanted him to supply her with a reaction or fight back, but he'd done neither.

"We have to fix the power."

"Fine." She caught up with him as Emma and Killian followed them, continuing to play in the snow.

"Power Plant?" He asked.

"I suppose it's the best place to start." She replied then something came to mind. "Robin?"

"Yeah."

"In the enchanted forest, what did you do when it snowed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where did you sleep?"

"In camp."

"So outside?"

"No, well I suppose so."

She rose her eyebrows "Didn't you freeze?"

"It wasn't warm, I can tell you that for nothing."

"I can imagine."

"Where is this going?"

"Nowhere, I was just wondering how you coped going from living in a castle to having to stay outside?"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"Well it was rough at first, but after a while it just became normal and once I found my men I was fine."

"You mean you didn't find them straight away?"

"Nope, I was alone for a few years, I nearly got a job at a castle in the north, doing garden work, but the woman scared me and the poor stable boy warned me off."

"Poor stable boy?"

"Yeah, he said that she was some kind of sorceress."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows "Sorceress?"

"Yes witch or whatever."

She shook her head "So where was this castle?" She asked.

"Just north of the dark forest." He stated casually.

She stopped in her tracks, surely it was just a coincidence that the castle was north of the dark forest and that the inhabitant was a powerful sorceress and there was a stable boy. However, she knew the inhabitants of every castle in that area and the only witch she could think of was, her mother.

"Regina are you alright?"

"No, I don't think so. The stable boy Robin what did he look like?"

"It was years ago, I can barely remember."

"Robin it's important, the stable boy!"

"I suppose he had light hair and blue eyes, I think they were blue."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"That was my castle Robin, my mother, my castle, my stable boy, Daniel."

"Are you sure?"

"How many sorceresses do you know?"

"Personally, about four."

"Seriously. You nearly got a job at my castle."

"That's weird."

"I know, how old were you?"

"About sixteen."

"That would make me fifteen, Daniel had just arrived that year to give me further tutoring in riding. What if you'd have taken the job?"

"I didn't."

"I know but it seems that our lives have been interlocking since the start."

"I suppose fate made it so that we met at the right time."

"But Robin if you'd taken that job, things could have gone so differently. It could have been you that I fell in love with back then and not Daniel, it could have been you that mother..."

"Regina come on you can't dwell on it."

"So sleeping in the snow." she retorted back to their previous conversation.

"Well it's horrid to be fair."

"You never have to sleep out in the snow again." She quipped grinning at him. She couldn't help but dwell on what he had told her, at the time their castle had been looking for a new gardener, Daniel had only been with them a couple of weeks and as hers had with Robin in the Enchanted forest their relationship had a prickly beginning.

* * *

 _"Who are you?" She asked as she wandered into the barn, with her eyes narrowed._

 _He looked up in the direction the harsh voice had come from, a girl about the same age as him was stood in the doorway, her raven hair cascaded down to her waist; her stare was intense but she was without doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. "Daniel mam." He replied politely, from the look of her dress she was from the main house, probably the daughter he had been hired to train._

 _"Daniel." She replied, turning up her nose somewhat at the mud on his hand when he reached out to greet her. Bypassing the hand she made her way over to the pen that held her favourite horse Rocinante. "Are you here to teach me, Daniel?" She asked not meeting his eye, as she fed the animal an apple._

 _"I suppose so yes mam."_

 _She rolled her eyes she hated formalities, she knew however that her mother insisted upon them, God forbid if one of the staff were to call her by her actual name, as though they were both human beings having a normal conversation. Cora Mills had no tolerance when it came to this matter and many others._

 _"Mam, were you wanting a lesson right now?"_

 _"No, of course not, a lady never rides in one's formal attire."_

 _He chuckled, she sounded so prim and proper, the height of the class system._

 _His chuckle caused her to scowl at him, as she furrowed her eyebrows "What may I ask is so amusing?"_

 _"You."_

 _"Me?" she questioned now turning around and pointing at herself. He was laughing at her, she couldn't help the way she talked, it had been drummed into her since birth, she didn't take kindly to people laughing at her. "Why?"_

 _"You're exactly how I expected a little princess to be."_

 _"Little princess? How so?"_

 _"Posh, pretty dress, the voice."_

 _"Pretty dress? Are you joking, I can barely breath in this monstrosity."_

 _"It's nice."_

 _"Thank you, but it's not to my taste."_

 _"Why you wearing it then?"_

 _"My mother... I don't believe that is any of your business." She quickly changed her mind, she wasn't going to tell him so much, he was in her service, it wasn't his place to ask such questions._

 _"Okay, sorry."_

 _"I'm going to go now." She stated bluntly, rubbing Rocinante's nose once more before pulling down on the handle of the barn door._

 _"Wait." He called after her._

 _She stopped, she hadn't turned to look at him but she had stopped._

 _"What's your name?" He asked eagerly._

 _"Regina." She stated pulling the door open and disappearing out of sight, as she made her way back up the hill towards the castle. He was so infuriating, why then was she feeling rather happy that he was there, she knew it was because she hadn't been allowed to interact with anyone her own age for years, not since her mother had begun training her to become the perfect wife. She had some stupid idea in her head that Regina would be queen one day, however much Regina protested against this, over time she had learnt to just cope with her mother's intolerable interference, most of the time she ignored her completely._

* * *

Once again she was pulled out of her daze, when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and deposited into a snow drift. "Robin!" She yelled as she attempted to stand up.

"What, you were clearly in your own little world, I've been trying to get your attention for ages."

"Help me up!" She shouted trying to keep a serious look on her face, she wasn't going to let him know what she was about to do. She held her hand out and as he grabbed her arm as she as had done a few nights ago pulled him down with her, causing him to land flat on his face in the snow drift.

Laughter burst from her lips, as he shook his head snow flying at her. "Hey." She shielded her face.

"Hey to you."

"You deserved it." She snickered flinging some back at him before making to stand up, this was short lived as she immediacy slipped back down, this time landing on top of him.

"If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask." He joked his arms wrapping around her as she buried her head into his shoulder, in attempt to stop the tears of laughter from pouring down her face. She looked up and her eyes met his.

"Are you okay?" He asked grinning at her.

She smiled "Yes, I'm fine, are you?" Chuckling he answered her question with a kiss, one arm around her back and his other hand cupping her face. Her hair rested in the snow either side of his head as she enjoyed the continual feeling of his warm lips against hers. The way her hair had fallen exposed the back of her neck so she flinched slightly when she felt a cold drop on it, thinking nothing and caught up in the moment she continued the kiss. Then there was a larger drop and all of a sudden the tree branch above them bent and the snow that had been canopied above fell, covering them both. She gasped and broke the kiss, the snow stuck in her hair, looking up at the tree they caught the sound of laughter.

* * *

"That stopped them." Emma giggled as she and Killian hid behind the tree.

"They were really into that, do you think they forgot that we're meant to be doing something."

"They just can't seem to keep their hands off each other."

"A bit like us then."

She was about to answer ,when she felt her arm being pulled "very funny Emma." She snapped.

"Well we were meant to be going somewhere, not stopping to..." The look in Regina's eyes told her to shut up. "Come on, let's go."

Regina rolled her eyes as she continued to walk, making her way over to Robin she placed her hand in his. "So what's our next move?" She asked quietly.

"Well we won't know until we get to the plant."

She cast him a mischievous grin. "I meant against them two."

Smirking back he muttered "Well I have an idea."

* * *

 **What did you think? Don't forget to drop me a review and let me know, I love hearing from you guys. :)**


	18. Revenge never tasted so sweet

**So we've reached Chapter 18 already! Thank you to all those who are following, like I said I really love hearing what you think it makes me want to write.**

 **Anyway, let's see what Robin has up his sleeve.**

* * *

"This wire has been cut." Emma stated kneeling down inside the power station and following the lead that ran up the wall.

"So someone has cut it." Killian clarified as he knelt down next to her, with Regina and Robin stood behind them observing.

"So it was Zelena who cut the power."

"It sure was."

All four of them whipped around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. But when Emma and Regina thought about it, it wasn't so unfamiliar, there was something about that voice that they recognised.

Regina was the first one to remember and chuckled. "Jefferson."

"Your majesty." He bowed removing his hat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked "We thought we'd lost you after the second curse."

"My hat can travel across worlds, you know that."

"How did you get that? I'm pretty sure David crushed it." Emma added.

Regina rolled her eyes "Oh that was embarrassing, he tried to play the hero and ended up breaking the portal."

"Oh I got a new one."

"I see." Regina smiled at him.

Robin was watching the exchange, he didn't know who the man was but as far as he could tell he was fond of Regina and they had obviously know each other in the past. He narrowed his eyes at the man, he didn't know why but he was feeling white hot jealousy running through him.

"So what brings you back to our lovely town?" She asked. They went back years and we're old friends, well at least she hoped they were still friends after what she had done the last time they saw each other.

"Well I thought I'd stop by and pay my favourite queen a visit. Well that and, I heard that you'd reformed. You still look the same to me, except wait, the smile, oh my goodness everyone the queen smiles, she smiles!"

"Jefferson." She stated unable to stop smiling.

"Still she smiles, what has happened to you? Your majesty something must be seriously wrong, maybe your mental health, I was worried about it before..."

"She's in love." Emma stated bluntly.

"In love? Regina in love? Somebody loves the Regina? Really, what? Who is in love with her? Don't they know? Did you tell them who you are?"

"Jefferson."

"Yes she did and that doesn't matter." Robin spoke up the man beginning to grate on him. "I know exactly who she is, who she was and who she wants to be, so maybe, you can just shut up and tell us what you know about Zelena and the power." He snapped.

Regina turned to look at him, surprised by his outburst which was completely out of character, he usually came back with sarcasm or wit but this seemed to be just pure annoyance.

"Ooh Regina you don't half pick em."

Robin grated his teeth, turning his hand into a fist and she knew it was time to step in. "Jeff stop it, that's enough now." She wandered over to Robin and almost had to pull him to meet the mad man. "Jefferson this is Robin, Robin, Jefferson."

"Well good luck is all I can say to you pal. She's a real fire starter, literally if you know what I mean."

"I think I can manage." Robin tightened his hold on Regina as she grinned at him. She now knew exactly what it was, he was jealous, and possessive, he didn't like that another man was talking with her in a friendly, verging towards flirtatious way.

"Okay." She squeezed his hand that was on her hip, telling him that she could handle the situation.

"Lover boys jealous." Emma muttered to Killian.

"Yeah well, when your girlfriends as good looking as Regina, a man's bound to get a little possessive." Emma cast him a challenging look and he quickly amended his words. "I mean look at me."

She shook her head and decided that she needed to step in "Okay crazy, how do you know that Zelena cut the wires?"

"I saw her, Grace and I were staying in a house nearby, when the power went out. So I came out here to check what was going on, peering around the door I spotted a woman with red curls cutting the wires."

"Sounds like Zelena, why would she want the power out?" Robin asked "What's she planning?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to be around to find out, the sooner we send her back over the rainbow the better."

"Agreed, let's fix the power grab supplies then take her on." Robin stated.

"Right, let's do that." Regina replied quietly, too quietly for Robin's liking.

* * *

As Emma, Killian and Jefferson concentrated on fixing the power, Robin pulled her away from the group to a more isolated section of the plant. "What's wrong?" He asked soothingly stroking her arm.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied shaking her head.

"Regina?"

"Robin, I said that nothing was wrong and I meant it."

"I know you well enough to know that you are not fine."

"She's my sister."

"I know it's not as if you're killing her, you're simply sending her away."

"I never had a sister when I was younger, I had always been an only child. So to find out that I actually did have a sister, I couldn't believe that our mother had kept us apart. Then Zelena tried to hurt me, I guess that's what hurt the most; having always wanted a brother or sister and then for them to hate you with their whole being. She hurts me Robin, she doesn't even want me to be her sister and for us to get along, she wishes that I was never born, all I wanted was for us to get along and be like normal siblings."

"For what it's worth, real siblings fight all the time."

"Do they try and kill each other?"

"Okay maybe they don't go that far. Regina we need to get rid of her before she hurts you properly."

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you, Roland and Henry. She knows that to target the people someone loves is the best was to hurt someone. So yes I understand that we need to get rid of her, I also understand that siblings are overrated."

"I could have told you that, I think it's safe to say that my brother and I have, had a less than healthy relationship."

"Brother?"

"Yes brother, Conrad."

"Conrad? You've never mentioned him before."

"No well it never came up, my twin is, was completely different from me. He was successful and rich, we parted ways when our parents died. He was also the sheriff of Nottingham's boss."

"The sheriff of Nottingham." She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I may have hung him over a vat of flames in my dungeon once."

"Really?" he asked snickering, he had always wanted to show that disrespectful, misogynistic fool where to stick it.

"Yes really, he was trying to impersonate someone and I didn't appreciate it. My mother released him, much to my annoyance he was such an..."

"Arse?"

"Yes, he stated that I should be weak and submissive, feminine even."

"Feminine? Are you kidding me, you're the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on and him, he's a jerk."

She smiled at his compliment before quipping "I know, so I shoved him upside down in the room of fire, as you can probably tell I was a very angry person."

"He is a complete and utter imbecile, the amount of time I could have just..."

"So your brother is his boss, why didn't he stop him from coming after you?" she asked eager to know more about this brother.

"Conrad didn't care if I lived or died, he still doesn't. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have enough attention because there were two of us. As children we were so close but we grew apart, I wouldn't say that we we're as bad as you and Zelena but we're not good. It probably helps that we don't have magic with the ability to incinerate each other."

"Yep that tends to make relations a bit rocky. Anyway, we really do need to be re-joining them."

"Right, Regina remember you're not having to kill her, we're simply sending her back to Oz, she won't be able to hurt any of us and she'll have her child."

Regina nodded "She'll be fine, let's go."

* * *

"Is the power back on?" She asked glancing at the wires which were now reattached.

"One minute let me ring Henry." Emma stated, whipping her phone out of her pocket and Pressing Henry's speed dial number.

"Emma?"

"Hey kid, is everyone alright?" She asked taking into account that Regina was watching her intently.

He heard his mom in the background telling Emma to put him on speaker phone "Yeah, everything fine here."

"Henry." Regina greeted.

"Hi mom."

"That's your 'something's happened but I'm not telling you because I don't want to worry you voice'" she announced knowing her son's traits.

"Mom nothing's happened."

"Henry." Emma warned when Regina cast her a look which said he's lying.

"It's fine."

"Henry what have you done?"

"It wasn't me as such, Roland might have fallen off mom's chair."

"Henry! Is he alright?" Regina burst causing Robin to break in his conversation with Killian and come over to the two women, who were huddling around the phone.

"Mom he's fine, trust me, he just go a couple of scratches, he's fine now. The chocolate cheered him up."

"We never should have left them."

"Regina he said that he's fine, why are you such a worry wort." Emma shrugged her shoulders, taking into account the worried look on Regina's face.

"I'm not a worry wort, I just don't like the idea of my children being hurt and me not being there to make sure that they feel better."

"Henry is capable of looking after Roland."

"I know that Swan, I can't help it if I'm a protective mother."

"Guys." Henry tried to interrupt.

"There's protective and then there's a mollycoddler."

"You'd know all about that, Handless wonder over there can barely ever come up for air."

"Oh if you're going there, you and Robin were the ones making out in the snow."

"That was a private moment."

"We were with you."

"Guys! Would you both just please be quiet." Henry shouted over the line, his mothers were constantly having petty squabbles with each other. This had been the dynamic between them since they had met, they most certainly had a love hate relationship. But they were best friends despite what anyone else would say and they had saved each other on numerous occasions, or worked together to get something done. "The both of you are over protective, not that I mind, but Roland is completely fine. What did you ring for?"

"Would you do us a favour and flick the light switch?"

Following her instructions he flicked the switch and the lights in the hall flooded on. "Seems we have power."

"Good, that means that everyone can go back to their own homes."

"Thank god." Regina turned and smirked at Robin.

"Henry were on our way back, see you soon."

"Bye mom."

In time they both replied with "Bye Henry." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma who was chuckling at the mishap.

"Come on let's head back." Emma stated gesturing towards the door and rushing ahead swiftly followed by Killian and Jefferson.

* * *

Regina grabbed Robin's hand and looked up at him expectantly "So when are we going to enact our wicked scheme?" She asked biting her bottom lip and squeezing his hand.

"Well milady, we just have to wait for the exact right time, the element of surprise is crucial."

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they're buried up to their necks in the snow. How did they not notice that you'd slipped off?" She asked chuckling.

"I have no idea, but there's no way they're spotting that hole, not until they're in it that is."

"Wow, come on, we can't let them miss the turn off."

"Well then, let's go you're highness." He gave her a peck on the lips before they chuckled and jogged after them.

* * *

"What's that?" Regina asked after they had been walking for ten minutes. She pointed into the distance where the snow spanned for miles.

"What? I don't see anything." Emma stated, shielding her eyes from the sun which was bouncing of the snow, causing an almost blinding white light to be projected all around.

"There." Regina insisted "Emma there is definitely something down there, Robin can you see that?"

"I can definitely see something."

Emma and Killian squinted and she spotted the slightest flicker and nodded. "I see it."

Regina cast a discreet smirk at Robin before turning back to Emma.

"How bout we go check it out love?" Killian suggested, much as Regina had expected him to, he was always wanting to impress them with something or other.

"Right, well go do that, Regina do you want to wait here?"

"Oh I don't think so, don't get me wrong you can take the lead, but there is no way that I'm staying behind. After you Swan."

"Sure okay." Emma replied beginning to walk side by side with Killian towards the glowing object.

"I'm going to wait here, I don't really fancy getting lost in the snow."

"Sure Jefferson. We won't be long." Emma added over her shoulder.

Regina pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and flicked on the camera, holding it steady, she concentrated it upon the couple who were hand in hand in front. If Emma turned around and caught her with her phone she would state that she was using the compass for direction. This was of course just a simple idea, she really wanted to capture the moment to show to Henry.

"Emma I think we need to head more to the left." Robin intertwined his gloved fingers with Regina's.

Emma turned round "yeah, Regina what are you doing?"

"Compass, you might be alright with getting lost in the abyss, mid the snow and trees but I for one am not."

"Right." Emma shook her head and veered off to the left, Hook directly behind her.

"Is it switched on?" Robin whispered, his lips so close to her ear that it made her shudder, she moistened her own lips and nodded. She nearly dropped the phone completely when he kissed her neck, causing him to smile at her reaction.

How did he do it? Just the slightest touch from him was enough to send her crazy. Even just a graze of his fingers against her skin was enough to make her shiver. "Yes." She replied quietly her voice hoarse.

Then all of a sudden Emma and Hook were albeit out of sight, they had dropped down the hole dug by Robin and only their heads were visible.

"What the hell!" Emma yelled.

Regina's stomach hurt, she was trying to keep her laughter at bay and act the concerned friend but it was difficult. "Oh my god, Emma are you okay?"

"Yes, but why the hell is there a massive hole here?"

"I have no idea." Regina stated beginning to shake as Robin had to turn away. Her voice cracked at the last minute and the realisation hit Emma.

"Oh my god, the two of you dug this hole for us to fall down, I bet there isn't even an object is there?"

"No." Robin replied laughing as Regina sat down in the snow, attempting to stop the bursts of laughter, she was still pointing the phone at them.

"Your majesty is this really the time to be playing stupid games?" Killian asked, more annoyed that his hair had been ruined and his non waterproof mascara and eyeliner were pouring down his face.

"The two of you started it, we were just finishing it."

"Stop filming." Emma yelled making a grab for Regina's phone but failing miserably and falling back in the hole. "I am so going to get you back when I get out of here."

"Emma, magic?"

"Oh yeah." She shut her eyes and poofed out of the hole in a whirl of white smoke, leaving Hook alone.

"Wow mate, I think it's safe to say that that's the reason most men don't wear eye makeup." Robin chuckled peering in at Killian.

"Say cheese Captain." Regina stated angling the camera at him.

"This is not funny, Swan get me out of here!"

"Hi." She stated appearing next to Regina.

"Love, if you wouldn't mind." He called reminding her of the fact he was still in the hole.

"Oh he looks so small." She laughed watching him try to pull himself out and fail miserably.

"Swan."

"Sorry Kill" she waved her hand and he was gone from the hole. "Okay where is he?" She asked.

Regina shook her head as she took a closer look and placed her hand over her mouth. "Emma, what have you done?"

"What?" She asked before looking in herself "Oh god." On the ground was a hook next to a large toad.

"Emma you turned him into a frog."

"Oh my god I turned my boyfriend into a frog, how? How did that happen?"

"I don't know were you thinking about frogs?"

"I may have been wondering what frogs do when it snows."

"Well congratulations Swan, it seems you've completed your second transformation, even if it was by accident, and on your boyfriend and is irreversible."

"Irreversible!"

"I'm joking, all you have to do is kiss it."

"I'm not kissing a frog."

"If you want Killian back, yes you are."

"Eww that's gross."

"Keep the camera rolling for god sakes." Robin whispered.

"I have no intention of stopping this." She replied grinning as Emma slid back into the hole and picked up Killian.

"Go on Emma, kiss it."

"Him, he's a him. Are you sure there is no other way?" She asked pleadingly, even though it was Killian she didn't really want to have to kiss a frog!

"Yes I'm sure." She nodded the look of complete seriousness on her face.

"Is there really no other way?" Robin asked as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Of course there is, I just want to see the saviour kissing a frog, I think it's too good of an opportunity to miss, don't you?"

"Totally."

Emma leaned in looking at Killian, "Can I just keep him like this?" She asked.

"Yes I think you should, he can't talk or make stupid jokes and I for one would not miss his presence at family functions."

"Well that's sold it, I'm turning him back if he annoys you that much."

"Of course that's the reason you're turning him back. You're turning him back for the same reason that I didn't turn Robin into a toad for trying to get Roland."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Emma shook her head, deciding to bite the bullet she kissed the frog who immediately jumped out of her hands and white magic swirled turning him back to his usual devilishly handsome self.

"What the hell was that?" He asked wiping slime off his face.

"Emma may have turned you into a toad."

"Why the bloody hell Swan?"

"It was an accident, I was in the middle of zooming you up here when I wondered what frogs do in the winter."

"Frogs are you serious, Emma you turned me into a blooming toad."

Regina snickered.

"Sorry." Emma smirked looking up at Regina and grabbing hold of Killian before the reappeared out of the hole.

"Did you get all of that?" Robin asked as he helped Regina up from where she had been sat in the snow.

"Yes, every single minute of it." She switched off her phone and slipped it into her pocket. "Now we need to get back to Ro and Henry. I hope he shuts up about this frog thing, or maybe I'll have a little fun of my own."

"Regina."

"What? He was a frog for little more than five minutes and he's going on as if it were a life time." Raising her voice slightly she stated "Killian would you give it a rest."

"Wait Killian? No Captain Guyliner or Handless Wonder?" he responded.

"Pirate shut it."

"There's the queen we all know and love, well know."

* * *

 **Hope you liked the new chapter, what do you think about the couples playing pranks on each other? I might bring Snowing into the game, let me know you think? (Obviously they would be the brunt of the pranks, hehe.) I might also introduce the brother in later chapters, I know Charming has a evil twin but I thought it might be an interesting twist.**

 **P.S. I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta reader.**


	19. Where are you Regina?

**Here is another chapter. :)**

* * *

"Well hello there little man." Regina stated coming up behind Roland. He turned round and flung his arms around her neck. "Look at you, how did you manage that?" She asked taking into account the purple bruise that had formed on his right cheek.

"I fell." He replied the smile still on his face.

"Why do you find that so funny?" She asked tilting her head as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Because Henry said that you can use magic to heal it."

"Yes I can. Would you like me to?" He nodded and she rolled her eyes "alright then, close your eyes." Moving her hand from his hair she hovered it over his cheek causing the mark to disappear. "There we go, all better."

"Thank you Gina."

"You're very welcome." She replied pulling him on to her knee as she planted a kiss in his hair. "We can go home later." She stated hugging him close to her as she rested her head on his small shoulder to look at his face.

"What about the snowman Gina?"

"We'll make the snowman don't worry."

"With Henry?"

"Yes with Henry."

"Mommy?"

It was going to take her a while to get used to him calling her that. "Yes sweetheart." She replied still running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sleepy." He stated leaning back into her.

"Go to sleep honey, I've got you." She placed a kiss on his forehead as his eyes flickered shut.

"Regina." Robin called coming into the hall.

She placed her finger over her lips "Shushhh."

"Is he asleep?"

"Not far off, seems Henry must have tired him out with all that spinning."

Robin grinned and sat in the seat next to her "Emma cleared it for everyone to go home."

"Good."

"Yes, I never thought I'd say this, but I miss our bed."

"I know what you mean."

"Those sofas are not made for sleeping on, even after years of sleeping in the ground or in a hammock that sofa is horrendous."

"I didn't think it was so bad."

"That's because you were using me as a mattress."

She grinned at him and attempted to stifle a yawn, she had been feeling strange ever since Christmas morning and hadn't seen the need to tell anyone; but two days had passed since then and she still wasn't feeling any better. "I don't know if it's that potion I took, but something is going on."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face laced with concern as his hands immediately found their way to her arms.

"I mean I seem to be tired all the time, it must just be an adjustment period. Probably a side effect."

"At least you're not throwing up." Snow added she had been sat behind them.

"How is this any of your business?" Regina scolded whipping around and glaring at her.

"It's not. But I've taken the potion too remember, my side effects were non stop vomiting for days on end, you should be thankful you only got the sleepy bug."

Regina shook her head and turned back to look at the little boy in her arms, maybe sleep was contagious any time Roland was asleep she felt the need to sleep too. He made her tired, or it could have been that she knew he were he was and that he was peaceful and safe, allowing her to relax and drift off with him.

"You do look as if you're going to fall asleep."

"Would you take Roland please, I think I need to wake myself up." Robin nodded and scooped up the little boy and placed him on his own knee.

* * *

"Henry, take a look at this." Regina said pulling herself up onto the stage to sit next to him, before passing him her phone.

"What is it?" He asked taking it off her.

"Just press play."

Doing as he was told he pressed the button and the backs of Emma and Killian came up on the screen. "What are you, oh my god!" He burst out laughing as he watched his birth mother and her pirate boyfriend drop down in the snow. "Mom!"

"There's more." She chuckled watching alongside him.

"What happened?" He asked moving closer towards the screen as if it would help him see into the hole.

 _"Emma you turned him into a frog."_

 _"Oh my god I turned my boyfriend into a frog, how? How did that happen?"_

"Wow, mom this is priceless."

"I know." she chuckled as they watched Emma kiss froggy Killian.

"Holy..."

"Henry." She warned before he could finish his sentence.

"Frog. I think we should greet them with ribbet every time we see them."

"That is a good idea."

"Her face when you told her that she'd have to kiss him to turn him back."

"I know and all we did was dig the hole."

"Mom this is amazing." He looked up and caught sight of Emma and a slightly annoyed looking Hook. "Mom have you seen this?" He called beckoning her over.

"Oh you have to be kidding me."

"Revenge never tasted so sweet." Regina joked chuckling as Emma took the phone and watched the video.

An unwilling smile adorning her lips "It's quite funny actually." She elbowed Killian who seemingly wasn't sharing her sense of humour. "Come on Killian, give us a smile." She muttered prodding him, "Killian." She grinned her green eyes glimmering as she tried to break through to him. Placing her arms around his waist and looking up she smirked, his resolve began to waver as a smile began to form in the corner of his lips and he hugged her back.

"Technically it was your fault, the two of you shouldn't have dropped all that snow on me and Robin."

"Not again." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Just saying." She hopped down and took her phone from the blonde before heading for the door.

* * *

Slipping into her office secretively she opened her desk drawer and removed the wand, she could deal with her sister alone and wouldn't need any help from anyone else. More to the point she didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt, someone always did when they went up against Zelena and she wasn't going to allow it to happen. Rubbing her fingers across the wood she thought about her family, she couldn't do anything that would jeopardise their safety and allowing Zelena to remain in Storybrooke would do just that. If that meant that she had to face her alone, then so be it, she would gladly give her own life to ensure that of Henry, Robin and Roland's. Shaking her head she disappeared in a flurry of purple fog.

* * *

It had been a good half an hour since he had seen Regina, not that he was the controlling type of boyfriend, no on the contrary, but he was worried. She usual wanted to be with him whenever she could be, maybe she had given in to her need and simply fallen asleep somewhere; that was a likely possibility, she could have easily just sat down and fallen asleep involuntary. But something told him that this was not the case and it was nagging him. Emma wondered over and stood beside him.

"Have you seen Regina?" Robin asked as he lay Roland down in the area that had been set up for sleeping.

Emma shook her head "Not for about twenty minutes, why?"

"She said that she was going to wake herself up."

"Maybe she's in her office?"

"Yeah, maybe." Robin couldn't shift the strange feeling that something was going on, it had been running through him for a good ten minutes, the feeling of uncertainty that something was wrong.

"Robin are you alright?" She asked taking a closer look at him, he had turned somewhat pale. "Robin."

"I don't know." He shook his head, he had heard of the powerful connection that two people could share and yes he knew that he was in love with Regina, but never before had he experienced this soul consuming panic and worry. "I think somethings wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Not with me with Regina, I can feel something Emma, I don't know what it is but I can feel her."

"Well okay." Emma nodded the worry Robin was communicating rubbing off slightly onto her.

"I'm going to go and check her office." He stated speedily heading through the door.

"Okay I'll look around down here."

He nodded as continued, almost sprinting up the stairs he pushed through into the office she wasn't there, he was about to leave when an open draw caught his attention. Heading over to the desk which he knew was always usually locked he picked up an empty box and shook his head. "Regina what are you doing?" He ran out of the door and burst back into the hall.

Emma whipped round "Robin?"

He was panting and breathless "She's gone after Zelena!" He yelled.

"How do you know?" She asked only for him to toss her the empty box.

"She's gone after Zelena! Emma she's in danger, I can feel it, we need to find her."

"Yeah of course, let's go."

"What's got the two of you so wound up?" Jefferson asked making his way over the pair who were panicking.

"This is none of your business." Robin snapped, not in the mood for listening to narky comments about Regina when her life was in danger. And she was in danger, he knew she was, the mere fact that she was going up against Zelena alone told him that she was in trouble. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she had gone off without him or at least without someone to help her. He thought that she'd learnt her lesson that working alone didn't earn much success and instead to work with a group, which were tied by a common aim and helped each other to reach the desired goal. She knew this better than anyone as she had fallen into the trap countless times, however more recently she had been complying with the rules, working with the people who loved her and trusting them. So what had changed for her to feel that she needed to perform this act alone? He needed to get to her, he couldn't allow her to be harmed, he couldn't lose her, he had lost love before and he wouldn't again. His feelings for Marian had barely even measured up the intense adoration and soul consuming love he felt towards Regina, she was his everything, his soul mate, his partner, the other half of him. He'd be damned if he allow any harm to come to her at the hands of the deranged lunatic she called her sister, or anyone else for that matter. He would be there with her always, by her side making sure that she stayed out of danger; he couldn't quite believe that she'd gone off after everything they had been through together, he knew it was probably her protective instinct kicking in but this was beside the point she had still disappeared without even talking to him about it first.

* * *

"Zelena?" Regina called out as she appeared at the small cottage that was situated in the middle of nowhere, the very same cottage Zelena had stayed in just after the second curse.

She knew that Robin was going to be extremely worried and she would even go so far to say angry that she had gone off alone. She was willing to face his anger, as long as she was able to protect her family unit in its entirety and that meant that nobody could know what she was planning, she had been working hard to throw them off the sent all day, laughing and joking with everyone. It had worked, she had tricked everyone including her love into thinking that she was fine, but all day she had been considering how to go about stopping Zelena.

* * *

Robin's concern had defiantly heightened, the more and more he thought about it the angrier he became. He was trudging through the snow following Emma who was tracking Regina using her phone, after they passed a familiar road realisation hit him and he began to run. He knew where she was, she had gone to the place where Robin had fallen in love with her, the place where she had run from him. He knew now why she had run from him, but at the time he had been left baffled and confused, wondering if he had in fact done anything to make her want to leave. He thought back to her reaction when he leant over her to take a bottle down from the shelf. She had almost stopped breathing in anticipation for him to kiss her, but Robin being a gentleman and valuing his life had decided against pushing himself upon her. The look of disappointment on her face afterwards did something to him, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time had bubbled up to the surface. A feeling that he had never thought he would experience again until he met Regina, and now he was faced with the possibility of her being harmed by that vile woman, he had to get to her as quickly as he could.

"Robin?" Emma called after him "Robin slow down!"

"I know where she is Emma, I know where she's gone." He called back not even turning around to look at her just speeding off alone.

"They're as bad as each other." She muttered to herself, she had learnt by now that Robin and Regina were rather large forces of nature and that in most cases it was best to just leave them to it. However she knew that Robin probably wouldn't improve matters, if anything he would serve as a distraction for Regina and result in one or both of them getting hurt. She couldn't let Henry's mother get hurt, she couldn't let him lose another parent and she couldn't lose her best friend. After deliberating for a brief second she too picked up the pace and began to run after Robin; which proved more difficult than she had thought through snow on the un-cleared path.

* * *

It was quiet, almost too quiet, an eerie silence rang through the cottage, reminding her of the time she had been in here previously looking for Zelena. However there was one difference, she didn't have Robin with her; she hadn't realised how much comfort Robin had actually brought her during that experience, at the time she had thought nothing of it, but now, being in the cottage alone, she was on edge. She wouldn't say she was scared, but she was most certainly nervous. "Zelena, where are you?" She called again, beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea and that her attempt was most likely going to be futile.

Pushing open the bedroom door she looked around, there were no signs of life, she had been pretty sure that this would be were Zelena would have come, well she had nowhere else to go. She was about to turn from the room when a small trinket caught her eye, bending down she picked it up and ran her fingers over it. It was four leaf clover pendant which Zelena had used to disguise herself as Marian, carefully slipping it into her pocket she continued into the bathroom. That was when she heard a noise from the kitchen area and stopped mid motion, why was a feeling of dread running through her?

* * *

"Geez Locksley slow down!" She yelled as she attempted to catch up with Robin who seemingly had no intention of slowing his pace.

As soon as the cottage came into view his heat skipped a beat. Looking to the ground he noticed fresh tracks that had appeared from nowhere and they were definitely hers. Not stopping to even consider what might happen if he raced in there in the middle of an altercation, he rushed up the small flight of steps and flung open the door. There wasn't anyone there, not in the first room anyway, was he too late, had he missed it, had something happened, it looked normal to him.

* * *

She didn't know why she was hiding she had come here to face her sister after all, but seemingly she had changed her mind and was now deeply regretting the decision to go alone. Why did she always have to be so stubborn? All she wanted now was to comfort of her friends around her and to be in Robin's arms. She heard footsteps and then a voice that made her want to sob.

* * *

"Regina?" He called, his caution returning to him as he carefully stepped through the open doorway to the bedroom. "Regina" he called again, the door in the corner of the room flung open and his heart almost stopped.

"Robin." She stated almost running from the door to wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his shoulder.

He held her tight not wanting to have to let her go, one hand was placed on the back of her head and the other around her waist. "Don't do that to me again." He whispered placing a kiss in her hair "you scared me." He confessed increasing his hold on her.

"I'm sorry Robin, I just wanted her out of our lives, I thought that the best way to do that was to go up against her alone."

"Why, why would you think that?" He asked as she buried her face even further into his coat.

She shook her head in reply, "I'm so stupid, what was I thinking?"

"Nothing happened, you're fine." He said in a voice that more resembled a question than a statement.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Robin. I just don't want to lose you. I can't lose you, I can't lose another love; I'm not strong enough to go through that again. Please." She didn't know what difference this was going to make he was still going to insist that he went along with her, she knew him too well to think that he'd let her go off alone.

"I can't lose you either, but Regina." He stopped to look down at her she wasn't looking at him, she's still had her face pressed into him. "Regina, look at me." He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and coaxed her to comply with his instruction.

Both sets of eyes were swimming with pure emotion "Never think that you have to do something alone to protect me. I can take care of myself and you if you'd just let me."

"Robin I."

"No hear me out on this one, I know you think that you have to do this alone to make sure that you don't lose anyone else, I get that. But you're not alone anymore, you have people who love and care about you very much, and what I don't think you understand is that if we lost you, we'd have to face that same heartbreak."

"He's right, Regina we all love you and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please let us help." Emma added not wanting to have eavesdropped but she needed to say her part.

"What did you just say?" Regina asked casting her a confused look.

"I said Regina that you are my friend."

"No you didn't, come on Swan."

"Fine, Regina you are my best friend and I love you and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let you get hurt because you're too darn stubborn to accept help."

Regina smirked and Robin chuckled at the look on her face "Did she just say that she loved me?" Regina asked rather baffled.

"As a friend Regina." Emma added rolling we eyes "Don't get up on the high horse of yours and think that you managed to..."

"Okay Emma, we get your point."

"Good, okay then I'm just going to go back and make sure that everyone is alright. Will you two be okay getting back on your own?"

"Yes of course we will Emma, nothing's going to happen to us." Regina joked. It was a front she still had that unsettled feeling in her stomach, she felt that something was ahead.

Robin and Regina stood in each other's arms a while longer whispering words of comfort to one another, she had her eyes closed and her face buried in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied running his hands across her back, his fingertips tracing circles there.

They both had their eyes shut so didn't see the red headed woman come up behind them. Zelena smirked to herself she knew exactly what she was going to do. Zelena reached towards them and pulled out Robin's heart from behind "Oh I hate to break up the little party the two of you have got going on here but... This is my room."

Regina froze as a soul consuming fear ran through her; her sister who hated her more than anything was holding the heart of her soul mate and there was nothing stopping her from crushing it, just as her mother had done with Daniel. She had found herself in that horrible place once again.

* * *

 **OMG**


	20. Robin!

Maintaining her grip on Robin she began to panic, she couldn't have this happen again. What could she possibly say in order to get her sister to give him his heart back? She had no idea how this situation was going to pan out and therefore couldn't stop the involuntary tears that began to stream down her face.

Zelena let out a cackle, as she lightly squeezed causing Robin to double over in pain.

"Robin! Zelena stop! Zelena!" The desperation in her voice was almost striking a chord within her sister, but there was no way that she was going to just concede to her demands.

"Not until you give me what I desire." She spat, stopping her assault on the heart and causing him to gasp for air.

"What? What is it that you want, I'll do anything, give you anything, just please don't kill him."

"What I want is something that you have, something that you plan to use against me. Something that I believe you brought here with you today." She replied as she watched Regina cling onto Robin.

"Fine, I'll give it you." She removed the wand from her coat pocket.

"Regina what are you doing?" He asked, concerned that she was just going to allow her sister to win.

"I can't just let her kill you Robin, I have to give her what she wants, I have to give her the wand."

"Quit your yapping would you, the both of you are quite tiresome. Hand me the wand and I hand you his heart, it's that simple. If you want lover boy here to live then I trust you'll do exactly as I say"

Regina nodded and stood up "Here, take it." She made her way closer to Zelena and as soon as she placed the wand in her hand took back Robin's heart.

"I'll see you around sis." Zelena cackled disappearing and leaving them alone in the room.

"Robin, oh my god." She dropped to the floor next to him. "Robin." She grasped his hand in hers "Are you okay? Are you alright?" She ran her free hand through his hair and stroked her fingers across his cheek. "Are you okay? Oh my god." Tears were now once again flooding her cheeks.

"Gina calm down. I'm fine, I'm fine."

She was trying desperately to control her breathing, but the thought that she had nearly just lost the man who brought so much light into her life, caused her to gasp as she had a panic attack.

"Gina breathe, it's fine." He rubbed her arms as she cradled his heart in her hands. "Look at me, Regina look at me, please." It was his turn to run his hands through her hair in attempt to soothe her. "Are you going to give me my heart back?" He asked attempting to joke with her hoping that it would calm her down.

She nodded and carefully positioned it over his chest. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt, a lot." She warned still sniffling somewhat but he had managed to calm her.

"Do it." He nodded, he knew that she'd be as gentle as possible, but he wasn't really looking forwards to the discomfort it would cause him.

Keeping eye contact with him she placed her other hand on his shoulder to steady not only him, but herself as well. Taking a deep breath she carefully but forcefully plunged his heart back it to his chest and immediately threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" She whispered again close to his ear.

"Yes." He replied wrapping her in his embrace.

Pulling away she shook her head "this wasn't how it was supposed to go, I was supposed to send her away without anyone getting hurt, I was meant to make sure that my family didn't get hurt and then you did. This was the exact reason I couldn't risk putting those I love in danger." She put her head in her hands. Mumbling she stated "I can't deal with Zelena anymore and now we've lost our way to get rid of her."

"We'll think of a new way, together."

"Robin! Are you not understanding what I'm telling you? I don't want you having to do this!" She felt the protective anger rising up within her, she didn't know how else to go about it. "You nearly died! She held your heart in her hand, do you know how easy it would have been for her to crush it?!"

"Regina would you please calm down a little bit, I'm still alive."

"Barely, she was so close to just... I'm never going to let her get that close to you ever again, I'm going to make sure that no one can ever take your heart, I don't know why I hadn't thought about it sooner." She hovered her hand over his chest as a red light shone from it, before she left it there.

"What was that?" He asked placing his hand on top of hers.

"A protection spell, I've already cast it on Henry, now you're safe, we need to do it to Roland."

Robin nodded, he had never wanted his son to be exposed to magic such as that, but it was important that he was protected and if this spell did exactly that then he was all for it. Regina knew what she was doing after all and he had told her that he wanted her to feel like a mother to Roland; she had taken to the role like a duck to water and they got along better than he could have ever wished. "Shall we head back home?" He asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I think we should. I just want a nice hot bath and then to lounge around on the sofa in my pyjamas with the Ben and Jerry's."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go collect the kids." They balanced on each other as they got up off the floor, then with their hands linked they headed out of the door towards the hall.

* * *

Regina was in absolute heaven. The children had gone to bed; they had spent about an hour playing in the snow with Robin in the back yard. She had watched them out of the window while she worked on cooking the dinner, sipping her wine she had leant back against the counter chuckling as Roland and Henry both bombarded Robin with clumps of snow. All three of them wondered in soaking wet and she had insisted that they go and dry up before sitting down on her expensive (well they would have been if they didn't come complimentary with the curse) mahogany dining chairs. They had polished off the make shift dinner before both Roland and Henry had said how tired they were; they had insisted upon having a sleepover in Henry's room as he now had a double bed. That was half an hour ago and they were both now fast asleep surrounded by comics, with Henry's television blaring in the background; she had flicked it off and retreated to the bathroom.

Now she was submerged in the warm water, candles were spotted around the room and she was in heaven. Closing her eyes she breathed in the scent of the bubble bath which had mingled with the apple spice and vanilla penetrating from the candles. Allowing herself to slip deeper into the water she blew away some of the bubbles.

Then a knock on the door caused her eyes to flicker open as she straightened up a little. "Hello." She called.

"It's me." Robin's voice came from behind the door as she heard him pull down on the handle. "Feeling better I assume?" He chuckled asking on account of the look on her face. Closing the door he made his way towards her before kneeling down at the side of the bath.

"I can't tell you good this water feels." She sighed as she blew the bubbles again.

"I bet." He ran his hand through the water as she watched him biting her bottom lip as she fixed her damp hair best she could.

"You could join me if you'd like." She suggested casting him a seductive smile as she found his hand.

"Do you want me to?" He asked grinning at her as his hand came into contact with the smooth skin on her thigh.

"What do you think?" She questioned moving his hand further up suggestively.

He didn't need any more persuading than that and undid the buttons on his shirt one by one.

Then she remembered something "Hum, Robin, the door?" She questioned flashing him an accusing yet playful glance.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah, you should have learnt from last time and this time were in the main bathroom not even the en-suit."

"Yes milady, I am on it." He quickly pulled the latch locking the door. "Wouldn't want Henry walking in now would we?"

"Oh god, he'd be scared for life, at least Roland would have had a chance of forgetting."

"Yeah." He slipped into the tub behind her before holding her in the circle of his arms, which she immediately began caressing as he traced circles on her stomach.

She chuckled as she lay her head back into the crook of his neck. "What?" He asked lovingly squeezing her.

"I was just picturing Henry's face if he were to walk in here. He'd probably give us both a look of disgust and rant about how he was going to live with Emma."

"Probably, but then he'd have to put up with it from David and Mary Margaret." He snickered.

"Eww, please don't put that image in my head." She moaned before chuckling.

He placed a slow kiss on her neck as she closed her eyes. "I love it when you do that." She whispered.

"I know." He replied before continuing to move his mouth up towards her ear, causing her to shudder.

She traced her fingers over the deep scar on his right arm which was tightly secured under her midsection, as he brought his hand up to caress the side of her breast. "I love you." She whispered shifting slightly to look up at him.

"I love you too." He replied touching his lip to hers the heat building as she turned in his arms to face him now virtually laying on top of him.

"This is harder than I thought." She stated attempting to touch her lips to his. Then she sat up and rested herself on her feet, kneeled between his thighs. He gave her a wicked smile and she realised what she had just said. "Robin! I meant..."

"I know what you meant." He chuckled sitting up and pulling her towards him and stopping any more retaliation on her part with a kiss.

She slipped her feet out from under her as she moved backwards her lips still attached to his when she smacked her elbow on the tap. "Argh."

Breaking the kiss he pulled back "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Robin don't stop." She reattached their lips only for him to do the exact same thing.

"Bloody thing." He cussed, and pretended to smack it as she chuckle.

"Something tells me that we should move this somewhere else." She stated rubbing his elbow, before ghosting her lips across it.

"I think you're probably right." He nodded as he released her from his hold.

Carefully she reached out and grasped the towel and standing up wrapping it around her. "Well, that went well." She rolled her eyes as she rubbed her own elbow as it began to throb slightly.

He chuckled as he sunk further under the water. "Hey have you stolen my bath?" She asked sitting down on the side as she splashed water up at him.

"Well milady you knew I was a thief when you met me." He quipped casting her an adorable dimpled grin.

"True." She smiled back and leant in for another kiss, her towel dropping down to her hips exposing the upper half of her body.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered fueling the fire within her as she leant further in and his arms laced around her back pulling her closer. Her towel had now fallen to the floor and with one smooth move he pulled her back into the tub so she was positioned directly on top of him.

"I thought we'd given up on trying to do this." She snickered however taking in a shuddery breath as she felt his hands slide over her skin.

"One more try." He suggested with his eyebrows raised an eyebrow.

She smiled and answered his question with a passionate kiss.

* * *

One hour later she was dressed in her pajamas and dressing gown curled up on the sofa in his arms, sharing a tub of cookie dough and chocolate brownie Ben and Jerry's. Taking turns to feed each other she chuckled as some of the vanilla trickled down his chin and she removed it with her lips. There was a movie playing in the background, 'The Holiday' was seemingly one of Regina's favorite films and she talked all the way through about how Cameron Diaz was beautiful, which was replied with she didn't hold a candle to her and how he had a thing for brunettes not blondes. Then when Jude law came on the screen she mused that he had an amazingly dreamy accent. Robin quipped that she had a hankering for a British accent causing her to grin and admit that it was true.

"What the heck is she doing?" Robin asked as Diaz's character slipped down the snowy road in her heels. "She is like you, obsessed with shoes and fashion no matter what the weather."

"I haven't worn heels for a couple of days, not outside at least."

"You literally just told me that story yesterday."

"Was that only yesterday? I feel like it was days ago."

"No it was most certainly yesterday when we had that lovely moment in the shower."

"Oh yes, I remember now, that was, amazing. Well how far we got with it."

"I'm glad we got to continue where we left off tonight."

"Me too." Laying her head down on his lap she tucked her legs close to her chest as she placed the empty pot on the ground as he lazily ran his fingers through her hair which was still partially damp as she had left it to dry naturally. "Ooh this is the best part." She stated shuffling within his arms as she had her eyes glued to the screen.

He watched her watching the screen "Are you crying? You're crying." He exclaimed as she swiped her eye, at the scene when Diaz stops the car.

"No."

"Really."

"She runs to him Robin, it's cute."

"So you're an old romantic."

She sat up to face him "You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked.

"I don't know I think many people would like to know that their queen cries at romantic comedies."

"Robin, I'm serious."

"It's just a film."

"Exactly, I'm crying at a bloody film; that makes me look like a complete idiot." She flicked the pause button on the film, not wanting to miss the end.

"I won't tell anyone." He stated holding his hands up above his head.

"I should think not, I have too much on you for you to be going and telling people things like that."

"What do you know?"

"Ahhh well that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Regina."

"Nope, can we finish the movie so I can carry on crying?"

He nodded as she returned to her previous position and clicked play. She was watching the end film when her eyes suddenly became extremely heavy, unable to keep them open they flickered shut, ensuring that she missed the final scene which Robin was intently watching. As the credits began to roll he look down at her expecting to see her looking up at him expectantly for his verdict; he was completely baffled when he found her sleeping peacefully in his arms. He sat observing her for a few minutes, her breathing shallow as her chest slowly moved up and down. Then for the second time in three days he scooped up her sleeping form in his arms and began the ascent up the stairs, he was determined to let her sleep for as long as she wanted to, even if that meant far into the next day.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I know that it's not that long, but hopefully I will be able to get another chapter up soon. Anyway let me know what you thought and there will be more pranks in the next chapter.**


	21. I will always find you

**Here is the new chapter, hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"What do you mean she's still asleep it's 12, that's ridiculous even by her standards." Emma scolded when she dialed Regina's number and Robin answered.

"I thought she'd appreciate a rest; she's been really tired lately."

"Okay I get it Robin, I do. But we have a wicked witch to be getting rid of and she's the only one with the power to wield that wand. Except the sorcerer's apprentice, but he refuses to take sides, which is strange considering that he's the one who gave us the thing in the first place."

Robin took a deep breath and remained silent as Emma continued to bombard him. They hadn't told anyone about the near miss with Zelena the day before, or about the fact that they were no longer in possession of the wand. Regina had said that they needed to come up with a new plan before they decided to breach that subject with the rest of the heroes. He didn't know if it was because she felt guilty for getting them into that situation, but she was determined to resolve the issue and come up with a mastermind plan that would make up for the loss of the wand.

Emma had noticed the unusual silence and spoke up "Robin, are you still there?"

Her calling his name broke him from his trance as he looked up and his mind was brought back to the conversation he was having over the phone. "Yes, I'm still here, how about I get Regina to phone you when she wakes up."

"Sure that's fine." She replied before shutting off the phone. "Well that was strange."

"What was?" Killian asked looking up from the box of cereal that was lying on the table, like a child he had been trying to follow the maze.

"Robin, he's acting rather weird and Regina is still asleep."

"She is?" He questioned a cunning grin emerging on his face.

"What, what are you thinking?" She asked a smile creeping up that matched his.

"I'm thinking we get payback for their little stunt yesterday."

"How?"

"Oh I can think of many a way." He stated infinite possibilities running through his mind.

"Okay, you're on, we'll show them what revenge really is."

* * *

Appearing in Regina's bedroom they spotted her sleeping under the covers in the middle of the bed.

"Is this mean?" Emma asked frowning.

"Emma it's a prank."

"Have you got the squirty cream?" She asked resulting I him handing her the cylinder. "If she wakes up while we're still in here we are dead, you know that right?"

"It's something I think I can talk my way out of."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Let's just say she owes me."

"Owes you?"

"Never mind."

"No tell me why does she owe you?"

"I gave her and Robin a good Christmas present."

"Right." Emma frowned, she didn't even know that he had given them anything

Regina was positioned on her right side with her hands under her pillow.

"The Evil Queen looks a little less evil when she's asleep, I think this is the most peaceful I've ever seen her. She's kinda cute."

"Did you just call Regina cute?" He asked pulling a strange face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked shaking her head.

"You just describe her as cute."

"Not in a lesbian lover way, in a awe that's kinda sweet way."

"Now you just called her sweet."

"Shut up and pick up that puppy." She gestured to the small dog that was sat next to his feet, the same dog Regina had changed from a wolf.

Carefully she pulled herself up onto the bed next to Regina, slowly pulling the covers down before drawing a line of whipped cream the whole length of her body finishing at her face. Emma held her breath as Regina flinched upon feeling the coldness of the cream upon her warm skin. She scrunched up her nose before resorting back to her resting self.

Gesturing to Killian he passed Emma the puppy which she placed at two foot of the bed, carefully getting down she stood next to him and flicked on her camera phone, this was going to get interesting. Slowly the puppy made its way up her leg as it lapped up the cream. She moved somewhat and groaned "Robin."

Emma and Killian were finding it hard to keep a straight face as the dog reached closer and closer towards her bare neck. As soon as its tongue came into contact with her skin they watched for a reaction, at first she smiled and then stated "Robin, you know that's my weakness." She was clearly waking up and Hook and Emma were hesitantly backing up closer into the corner whilst snickering, seemingly the queen loved neck kisses.

As her eyes flickered open she turned to see a large pink tongue which most certainly didn't belong to Robin, licking her face. Before even thinking her first instinct was to scream, the deafening noise ran through the whole house reaching Robin who had been in the kitchen making her a special lunch. He immediately stopped what he was doing and charged up the stairs. "Regina!"

She came face to face with the little puppy and she began to realise what had just happened. Hearing snickering coming from the corner of the room she glanced over, at first she was too shocked to even speak; they had taken the game to a whole other level.

Emma took in the look of annoyance in her face she was rather worried but could not bring herself to turn off the video recorder.

Robin then head her make another noise "SWAN!" She yelled. He furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled open the door, to the sight of his girlfriend in bed with a dog covered in whipped cream with their friends stood in the corner in stitches.

"Swan! What the hell are you playing at? Seriously?" She questioned getting angrier by the minute and wiping some of the cream off her face; all the while keeping the dog at arm's length so it was unable to continue licking her.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and took Killian's hand in hers, she was about to disappear before Regina's commanding voice broke through the air. "Swan don't you dare magic yourself out of here, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?! No scratch that, I know what you're doing, the both of you thought you'd continue our little game. Well I can tell you now, life is not a game! We can't be fooling around when we have no way of getting rid of Zelena!" She had said it before she could stop herself and now it was all laid out.

"What do you mean? Of course we have a way to defeat her, the wand will send her home."

"Yes it would, if we still had the wand. God knows what she's going to use it for." she put her head in her hands.

"Zelena has the wand! How? How is that possible?"

"She took it yesterday."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that she has it and no one got badly hurt." She flashed a concerned yet relieved look at Robin.

"But you were both fine when I left, you were."

"Emma let's just concentrate on getting rid of this problem, before we continue with any of this." She pointed towards the cream that was still smothered over her face, before licking her lips, the cream was very nice, but she didn't appreciate it being squirted onto her or her bed for that matter.

"Right yeah, you're right." How the heck had they managed to lose such an important item, one that would prove vital to Zelena's destruction, it was the object that was going to send her away, back to Oz. "But what are we going to do about her? We're back to square one."

"Not exactly." Emma cast her a questioning look before she continued "I'm going over the line."

"No way!" Emma yelled.

"I don't think so!" Robin added sitting down beside her.

"It's nice to know that you care so much about me, but I think it's the only way."

"Regina, this is a bad plan."

"Robin I'm not a child, I can manage this."

"But..."

"No buts, we need to pretend to break up in public, you need to pretend to break my heart."

"Are you serious?" He asked with a verging upon mortified look on his face. "Regina come up with another plan."

"Fine I'll break up with you then."

"Whoa why does anyone have to break up with anyone?" Emma asked raising her hands thinking that she might have to quell and actual argument.

"Emma she's not going to believe that I'm leaving Storybrooke and Robin behind. I hope you're good at acting." She added turning back to Robin.

"Not really no."

"Seems that I'm the one who's going to have to start it then, shall we say Granny's this evening?"

"Regina you are crazy." Emma stated plainly shaking her head "you two look smitten how are you going to make her think you hate him?"

"Emma I had your mother and her stupidly gullible father believe that I cared about them, I played the doting wife and step mother; hiding my anger and want to ring her little neck for over ten years. I think I can manage a little role play and I've had the practice at behind an over the top, self-centered witch."

"Okay then, what time?"

"Four, hopefully she'll be over the town line and out of our lives by five."

"What makes you so sure that she'll follow you over?" Killian asked skeptically.

"She wants to kill me, what better way than having me vulnerable, without magic, without family and friends?"

"Point taken."

"Emma, if you see the opportunity to add to the argument do, I don't care what you say or respond with as long as it's believable."

"Okay, this is going to be some performance."

"You can count on it."

* * *

Regina and Robin had spent the hours leading up to four hugging and whispering words of love to one another. Emma and Killian had taken Henry and Roland for the day, deciding to give them some private time. Robin had begged her multiple times not to risk her life and asked what if Zelena managed to kill her while they were over the line? But she had reassured him that she would be perfectly fine and was pretty sure that if it came down to a fist fight she could easily take on Zelena.

Now they were walking into Granny's as far apart as possible and the tension in the air was almost suffocating. She had a cold verging on heartless look on her face as she slammed the door causing everyone to turn and look. The sight they were met with wasn't the kind and friendly, if sarcastic at times Regina they were used to; no it was the evil queen.

Robin was nervous he knew she was only acting but he really wasn't looking forward to what she was about to do.

Regina was also nervous however she was doing an amazing job at hiding it, her exterior was radiating anger. Sitting down in a booth Robin sat opposite her, the look in her eyes scared him; she looked as though she was ready to tear him limb from limb. He knew the woman he loved was behind those eyes but she had pushed her so far back that he could almost see no remnants of her.

Granny swallowed and made her way over to take their order, only Emma and Killian knew about the plan and everyone else was in the dark, so seeing Regina like this was worrying. "What can I get you?" She asked rather taken back as Regina whipped round and glared at her.

Robin shook his head and told her that they would need a bit longer, she retreated glad to be hidden somewhat behind the counter.

Emma narrowed her eyes and stood up to walk over to Granny. "What the hell's gotten into that woman?" Granny whispered.

"I have no idea, let's just say I'd hate to be Robin, she looks like she's about to murder someone."

"Well something has defiantly happened to burst their happy bubble, I do hope I don't have to mop blood up off the floor." Granny stated sarcastically.

"No Robin, I don't want to eat!"

"Regina calm down." He stated moving his hand across the table to grasp hers.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You have no right to tell me what to do anymore Robin!" She snapped pulling her hand away violently.

All eyes in the diner were on them as they watched the Queen simmer in her rage. "You lost all right to say anything to me, how could you Robin, you swore that you'd never hurt me, you promised!"

He was baffled, of course he had no idea what she was talking about but it made him feel as though he had done something wrong, something that he hadn't even realised he had. "Regina I'm sorry, I."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, nothing can ever make up for what you've done." Her nostrils were flaring as her eyes flashed red. "I'm going to make sure that you can never hurt me again! I'm sick of people breaking my heart, I'm sick of this damn town!" She picked up the menu and flung it across the room violently. "I'm sick of people being nice, I'm sick of playing the hero and most of all I'm sick of you Robin!"

He looked at her wide eyed, she was acting, 'Robin she's acting' he scolded, why then did he feel as though she was ripping his heart out with her words.

"You and your 'you can be a hero Regina' speeches, Robin I can't live like this anymore. I don't love you, in fact I loathe you Robin Hood."

"Regina."

"No I don't want to hear it." She stood up and made her way to the door shoving over a chair at the same time.

"Regina Mills you're going to stay here and listen to what to have to say!" He yelled causing her to turn and glare at him menacingly.

"What could you possibly have to say that would change my mind in the slightest?"

"I still love you! And I don't know what to do!" After all she had said that it had to be believable and everyone knew that there wasn't any way that he would just fall out of love with her.

"You should have thought about that before you betrayed me. Now, I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. Everyone in this town is going to get what is coming to them!"

"Regina!" Emma yelled as Granny nudged her.

"Oh the saviours decided to have a pop at trying to talk down the Evil Queen." She stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Robin betrayed me, that's what happened. I have to get out of this town!"

"I don't follow."

"I'm leaving Swan, I'm leaving now." With that she slammed the door so hard that the earth shook, rippled by her magic that had been transferred into the wood of the door.

Robin simply stared, his gaze transfixed on the door, it seemed Regina had succeeded in her role; she had even had him worrying about their relationship. Shaking his head he wondered over to the counter "Granny would you please pour me a whiskey?"

"Yes, it seems you need one. What did you do to gain that reaction?" She asked noisily. "You must have really messed up there lad."

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, downing the shot he bee lined for the door only for Zelena to push through.

"Robbie, where was that little sister of mine rushing off to? I'm surprised she left her lover out of her sight, after our lovely moment yesterday."

"Zelena I'm not in the mood!" He yelled barging past her.

"Robin leave her!" Emma called after her him. He paid no attention and ran all the way back to their house.

* * *

He barged through the door only to be literally jumped on by Regina.

"Oh my god, that was horrible, I hated it, I'm so sorry."

"Regina that was scary, you went proper psycho on me."

"That was the point."

He pulled back and looked at her there was nothing left of the evil queen, Regina was most certainly back. "You're back then?" He grinned placing her hair behind her ear.

"Not for long, I'm going to have to put that front back on."

"I know, I don't like it when you're like that, it's quite frightening." he smirked.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I love you, I love you." She replied dropping kiss all over his face.

"I thought you wanted to destroy my happiness?" he quipped kissing her back when her lips briefly touched his.

"No, because if I destroyed your happiness I would be destroying my own."

"I think our plan worked though, Zelena came in as soon as you had left." He added.

"Well then it seems like we are getting somewhere."

He glanced around the hall and spotted her bag "Wow you're really going all out on this aren't you, considering you're only going to be gone for a matter of minutes."

She bit her lip and looked to the ground.

"Regina?"

Shaking her head she stated "I think it's going to take more than a couple of minutes for Zelena to think that I'm actually gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Robin that I may have to be gone for a few days."

"A few days! In an unknown world, without magic to protect you, you'll be alone."

"I know that, but I think it's necessary."

"Well I don't, I don't want you to go."

"Robin I don't especially want to go either but we have no other choice." She tried to remain calm, she knew it was only a way of him showing his concern for her welfare; after all they'd had a very similar conversation the previous day.

"Regina don't go." He really did not want her risking her life when they probably could have come up with another plan.

"Robin I'm old enough to take care of myself." she rolled her eyes, she wasn't a child who was incapable of defending herself, she was a grown woman.

"Where are you planning on going?"

"New York, Neal's place is still there."

"Fine, but if you're gone longer than two days I'm coming after you whether you like it or not."

"But..."

"No buts Regina, either you accept that or I'm coming with you right now."

"Okay Robin, fine. If I'm not back within four days." She altered, knowing this would buy her an extra two days to make sure that there was no way for Zelena to get back.

"Three." He stated in an almost bartering type way as he pulled her close.

"Fine three."

"You'll promise me not to take any unnecessary risks?"

"Robin."

"I'm serious Regina don't do anything that will put your life in danger."

"Okay."

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with more heat and passion than ever before.

It was a kiss that made her go weak at the knees as she pulled him closer so she was pressed up close. "I love you so much." She whispered her lips still touching his.

"Don't go." He muttered hoping that one last try would get her to just decide that she wanted to abandon her plan.

"I'm sorry." She released him for her grasp and walked over to the bag, she was just about to pick it up when he crashed his lips back onto hers taking her breath away.

"I love you." He stated touching his forehead to hers. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll only be gone for a couple of days, what can go wrong in a couple of days?" With a weak smile, she picked up her bag and disappeared in her Mercedes.

* * *

On the drive towards the town line she felt the tears threaten, she was leaving behind her family, those who meant the world to her. Robin's face flashed into her mind as he watched her drive away; they were playing a risky game, she knew that, all she wanted was for life to assume some feeling of normality. She wanted them to be a normal family, for them to be able to partake in everyday activities without the threat of opposition. Was normality too much to ask for, was it possible for her to have a normal family life when magic still dominated? Magic was both a blessing and a curse she knew that, yes it had the ability to do great good but it also had the ability for great evil.

* * *

When the town line came into view, she checked once more that the scroll was safely secured in the glove box, before taking a deep breath. The last time she had left Storybrooke, Emma had been with her and they had been driving towards Robin, not away from him. She'd had butterflies then, but they were caused by a totally opposite reason to the ones she was experiencing now. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she was driving away from her family; she was coming back but that didn't make it any less hard for her, she hadn't even been able to tell Henry and Roland what was going on, they would think that she had just left them. This was the final thought that resulted in the tears she had been holding back to fall freely down her face. As she passed the 'You're leaving Storybrooke' sign she sped up wanting to get to New York as quickly as she could, hopeful she would be closely followed by Zelena.

* * *

As soon as she had left Robin had almost sprinted his way to the town line taking a shortcut through the woods, he wanted to see that she got over alright. He hid behind the sign and didn't have to wait long for her car to come into sight, swallowing the lump in his throat he watched the car drive over the line and she was gone. The woman he loved with all his heart was moving away from him, he didn't know how he was going to cope for the few days that she was away, he had grown accustomed to her being there. They both took strength from one another and to not have her in his life, even for a short space of time made his heart hurt; they had already missed out on so much time and now he just wanted to make the most of her being with him, he wanted to treasure each and every precious moment.

Then from his place behind the sign he spotted the emergence of green smoke followed by Zelena. "Where are you going dear sister?" She asked staring after the Mercedes that was speeding of in the distance. She watched it and deliberated for a moment "You're just asking to be killed." Shaking her head, she stepped over the line "If you think that you've lost everything already you may as well lose your life too. I want to see you suffer."

Robin bit down on his lip, he had made a promise to Regina that he would give her three days; he knew now that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise and headed back into town "Emma! David! Snow!" He yelled before storming into Granny's "Emma she bought it."

"That's good isn't it?"

"No she's going to kill her Emma."

"I think Regina can handle herself."

"Maybe with magic yes, but without it..."

"She packs one hell of a punch Robin."

"Emma, I'm going after her, would you look after the boys for me?"

"Robin is that a good idea?"

"Probably not, but there is no way I'm going to let the woman I love get hurt. Will you take the boys?"

"Yes of course I will. Here, take my bug, call me as soon as you find her." She threw him the keys as he walked back towards the door.

"I will, thanks. I'm going to find her Emma; I will always find her."

* * *

 **Well, I thought if CaptainSwan can steal Snowing's line, then so can OutlawQueen. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought. :)**


	22. New York

**Okay, so I know this is short, but I really wanted to leave it where I have left it, I promise I'll put up the next chapter in the next couple of days.**

 **We get to meet a new character in this chapter, so that's exciting. ;) x**

* * *

Pulling up to the apartment block she parked and grabbed her bag, she had arrived in extra quick time and now all she wanted to do was lay down. Clicking the lock button on her keys she strolled around the front of the building and climbed the flight of stairs that led to the third floor, where Neal's apartment was situated. Upon reaching the correct door she unlocked it and walked in. Looking around she had forgotten just how ugly the decor in this apartment was, didn't Balefire know how to decorate? Sighing she flung her suitcase down on the bed and flipped it open. Laid on the top was one of Robin's shirts, she had snuck it into her bag, along with his maroon scarf that she wore now and then. Slowly she unzipped her dress a discarded it before pulling the oversized shirt over her head, she breathed in the smell that was individually Robin before sitting down on the bed and toying with her phone.

She scrolled through picture after picture, some that Robin had taken of them together, a lot from Christmas Day, the ones of her and Roland, pictures of Henry with Emma. Then she came to a stop as she saw the photos she had taken of Robin just after he had moved in with her, he had been asleep and she just couldn't resist capturing the moment so she could remember him looking like that forever. She traced her fingers over the phone, wishing that she could touch him and not just a picture on a screen. Placing the phone down she sat on her feet and moved towards the suitcase, removing the scarf she wrapped it around her. They shared that scarf, it was theirs almost a symbol of them, now she was feeling guilty that she had taken it from home, maybe he would need to just as much as she did. She buried her nose into it before laying back on the bed, the apartment was quiet which meant that the noise from the busy road below was dominating.

Slowly she stood and made her way to the window, pulling back the curtain slightly she peered into the darkness as she watched the nightlife. She had never been one or going out drinking, but felt rather strange just sitting around when she was in one of the most iconic cities of this world. Wandering back over to the suitcase she pulled out a dressy top and pants and quickly changed into them; before she could think about what she was doing she grabbed her phone and rushed out of the apartment, the scarf still adorning her neck.

It was rather breezy in central New York and the cold winter air whipped around her. She couldn't stand to stay in that stuffy apartment a moment longer, being trapped in a room with no escape from her thoughts was torture, she wanted to just forget about Zelena and drink away her problems. Coming across a bar that looked less seedy than the rest she pushed the door open and sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"What can I get for a beautiful lady?" The man from behind the counter asked as her dried a glass. He was tall, blonde and on first glance rather resembled Robin, however his eyes weren't as blue, they didn't have the same sparkle and the adorable dimples were missing.

She narrowed we eyes, she contemplated scolding him for making such a remark but really not having the effort to, frowning at him she replied. "I'll have a white wine please."

"Coming up milady." He responded moving to the other side to pick up a bottle.

She tilted her head and bit down on her bottom lip, had he just called her milady? Only one person had ever referred to her in such a way and all her attempts to get her mind off Robin had collapsed, she just found herself thinking about him more.

"There you go, one white wine." Paying for her drink and taking the glass off the counter, she hopped down out of her seat.

"Wait, are you drinking alone?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Cautiously she replied "Yes. Why?"

"A woman drinking alone in New York, it's unusual."

"What's unusual about it?" She asked frustration growing.

"Well they either have a group of girls with them or are on a date."

"I'm not doing either, so I guess I'm unusual." She snapped.

"You're also quite stunning."

"You're also quite presumptuous and I'm also quite taken."

"So you're not single then." He questioned casting her a flirtatious smile.

"No I'm not, excuse me but I find this conversation extremely dull."

"I'm sorry milady."

She glared at him before taking a seat at a nearby table and toying with her phone. She wanted to call him, she wanted to hear his comforting voice and she wanted to see him get jealous and defend her honour against someone who was flirting with her. She just wanted him and no amount of alcohol could mask that. She stared at the caller contact and was deliberating whether to press call or not, when her daze was broken by the phone beginning to vibrate on the table. Immediately grasping it, she clicked answer and placed it to her ear "Robin." She answered her voice cracking, she knew that the bartender was still watching her but she didn't care and a large smile came up on her face. "I love you so much, I miss you, are the boys alright? How about Zelena? Has she left yet? Has it worked?"

"Gina slow down, Zelena left right away."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows she hadn't expected her sister to act so quickly. She stayed silent as an indication for him to carry on and answer the rest of her questions.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm at the apartment." She replied casually lying while she fiddled with the scarf that was around her neck.

"Regina you are not at the apartment, because I am."

"What?" She stood up and the bartender watched her with lust filled eyes. "What do you mean you are? Robin we agreed three days."

"As soon as Zelena left I had to follow you, Regina where are you?"

"I'm coming Robin, I'm coming." She replied picking up her purse off the chair.

She was about to down her wine when he replied "No I'll meet you."

She sat back down "okay, I'm at a bar along the high street, with a big white sign, it's hard to miss."

"Right I'll be with you soon, I love you."

"I love you too."

She twiddled her thumbs as she sat in the booth, she had hated the fact that she was going to have to stay in that apartment alone. She knew she was tough and not much scared her but this world was a bit too new for her liking.

She stood up and made her way back over to the bar. "Couldn't stay away huh?" He chuckled causing her to roll his eyes.

"Please may I have a pint."

"A pint?" He asked as though he had heard her incorrectly.

"Yes a pint, it seems I won't be drinking alone after all." she cast him a smug grin.

"Ah, I see a booty call."

"A what?"

"A booty call."

"What pray tell is a booty call?" She asked imagining it to be something that Emma would know of.

"You rang up a guy you know for sex."

"I beg your pardon!" She felt her voice raise, how dare he make such an assumption.

"So you didn't." he asked raising his eyebrows loving the way she got riled up so easily.

"No I didn't, I'm in a long term relationship with a man I love very much. I'm in town on business and he's surprised me by coming up."

"Oh so he's an old romantic then?"

"Yes he is." She scolded and took the drink, as she turned she spotted him come in the door and bit her bottom lip. Placing the drink down she ran towards the door "Robin." He smiled and took her into his arms. "I missed you, what are you doing here?" She asked him pulling back so she could see his face.

"I wanted to make sure that you're alright. I let you out of my sight for a few hours and you're already on the booze." He joked as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I got you a drink." They made their way back to the bar and she passed him the pint glass. The bartender who had been pestering her was nowhere to be seen. She assumed he had probably thought that she was lying about having a boyfriend and was trying to block his attempts to flirt with her. Chuckling they sat back down in her booth.

"Robin you have no idea how glad I am that you're here. I found out after a couple of hours that I absolutely hate being alone and I don't ever want to be alone again."

"Well that's good to hear, I see you're wearing my scarf."

"Our scarf." She corrected lightly caressing it.

He found himself simply watching her, savouring her presence, the way she slowly ran her finger over the rim of her wine glass causing it to make a low whistling noise. The way she placed her hair behind her ear as she bit her bottom lip, something that he found extremely alluring yet adorable at the same time; it showed him that even though they knew each other completely, she was still shy around him and he had that effect on her. He had the ability to make her turn into a completely different person, and she was another person when it was just the two of them, when she let her guard down and was simply Regina Mills.

Looking up she caught him staring and chuckled "What?"

"You're so beautiful." He replied as she simply shook her head and moved to sit closer to him on the seat. When he complimented her like that it didn't make her feel awkward, it simply made her feel loved. His gaze the majority of the time was one that held pure love and wasn't overpowered by lust. He made her heart soar and she felt as though she could do anything when they were together.

She leant in and touched her lips to his, she had missed the contact, it had only been a couple of hours and she knew she was acting like a lovesick teen, but she couldn't help it. Slowly their tongues danced in time as she reached up to place her hand on his cheek. Remembering that they were in public she pulled back and smiled as they touched their foreheads together in the way they ended every kiss.

This was interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the end of their table. "Excuse me milady."

Regina shook her head in frustration as she realised who it was. "You again, you just don't give up do you, I mean seriously some people."

Robin's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice, he didn't want to turn around he had a feeling that he already knew what he was going to be met with. The fact that he had just called Regina milady made his blood run cold.

Regina had noticed the change in his body language and redirected her attention back to him. "Robin? Are you alright?"

"Hi Robin." The man greeted, she furrowed her eyebrows as her gaze shifted between the two.

"What's going on?" She asked as her hand found its way comfortingly to Robin's arm.

Slowly he turned around and stated "Hello Conrad."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	23. The little Princess

**Here is the chapter I promised, I decided that something needed to come before the one I had planned, so I was up frantically writing this till 4 last night in order to finish it for you, hopefully it was worth it.**

 **It's a flashback chapter, from the Enchanted forest, so we'll find out who Conrad is, if you haven't already worked it out. :)**

* * *

An eleven-year-old Robin ran up the grand steps and into his manor house "Mother?" he called "Mother, Father and I have just seen the new princess, she was so small and King Leopold held her up for everyone to see."

"Is that so Robin." His mother asked chuckling as she ruffled his hair "Didn't your brother go with you too?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah, but he was grumpy, he didn't care about the new princess, he just wanted to go hunting." Robin took his bow off his back and placed it on the large dining table.

"Robin, what have I told you about weapons and not putting them on the table?" She raised her eyebrows at him as he rolled his eyes and picked it up.

"What was the new princess called again Papa?" Robin asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Snow white." His father chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's it Snow White."

His mother grinned and placed her hair behind her ear, then she noticed the absence of her other son. "Where is he?"

"I told you Ma he's sulking, just because I beat him at target practice, I told him that I'd help him get better but he didn't want my help."

"Tom, maybe you should go find him. Suppers ready."

"I'll be back in a minute." He kissed his wife's cheek before heading back out of the door.

"Ma, do you think we could have a little princess?" Robin asked taking a sip from his cup.

"Well, that would be a little hard considering were not royalty." She chuckled.

"I'd settle for a little prince, I'm not fussy, I could teach them to shoot and how to build a fire" he looked at her his blue eyes shining and his adorable little dimples showing.

"Robin, you already have a brother."

"Yes, I know." He looked down and then back up again "Mother, why doesn't he like me?" he asked frowning.

"What are you talking about, of course he likes you." She sat down in the chair next to his. "What makes you think that he doesn't like you?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't, I wanted to help him with his bow, but he pushed me over."

"He what?" she asked gasping.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to get him to like me, I am."

"Well, I think that's a good idea sweetheart." He beamed up at her.

"Can we have a little prince or princess anyway?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh Robin." She shook her head hugging him.

* * *

 ** _Ten Years Later_**

"Robin, run!" Will yelled, running past Robin who had been sat against a tree.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He leaped up, grabbed his bow and almost flew through the woods, jumping over tree limbs and ducking under others. "Not again! Will! How many times?!"

"Time for talking later Robin, time for running now!" He called briefly looking back at his friend who was catching up with him.

Robin shook his head, why was it that every time he entrusted Will on a job he would go and get himself spotted? This was the second time that week he had found himself having to outrun that darn sheriff and his men. They just didn't stop, he knew that it wasn't Will they were after, the orders were coming from someone higher than the sheriff, someone who wanted Robin himself. Someone Robin had shamelessly stolen from hundreds of times, someone who had never been able to catch him and was too cowardly to attempt it himself.

When they had put enough distance between themselves and the men on horses, they began to climb a tree. "This happens every time Will." He scoffed reaching a high enough branch to perch upon. "What is it with you having to get noticed, can't you just steal something properly for once?"

"Well, I'm sorry Robin, but if that darn brother of yours didn't want to wring our necks, they might be willing to calm down on the security, if you know what I mean. Technically this is your fault."

"My fault! How is it my fault?"

"He's your brother."

"I know that, but I don't think that this is all my brother, the sheriff seems to need something to pursue. And stop blaming me, I never get caught."

"Oh whatever Robin, we're alive aren't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are. No thanks to you."

"Give it a rest now." Will rolled his eyes as he threw him loaf of bread that he had shoved into his sack.

"Hey, this bread is for the villagers."

"Robin, we are stealing this, they'll get some, it doesn't mean that we can't have some as well."

He rubbed his face with his hands then inhaled the sent from the fresh baked loaf "I'm sure there'll be enough."

"That's the spirit."

"What are you two blundering idiots doing up there?" a voice came from below as he chuckled at them.

"Little John, are the soldiers gone?" Robin asked peering down from the tree.

"From what I can see they have yes Robin."

"Right, catch." He dropped the bag down and began to get his footing down the tree.

"He doesn't give up does he, that sheriff."

"No I suppose he doesn't." Robin sighed taking a swig of water from his bottle. "It doesn't help when the fella you're thieving with is a useless thief."

"Will, is the worst thief I ever came across and I can say that I ave' see some shockers in my time."

Robin chuckled as Will looked at them. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Oh yes it is, Scarlet face it."

He huffed and began walking.

"Wrong way." Robin pointed out as he and Little John began walking in the opposite direction.

"I knew that, I was just testing you."

"Sure you were."

* * *

Upon reaching camp, there wasn't the usual cheery atmosphere which concerned Robin, that usually meant that something had happened. "Friar, has something happened?" Robin asked the man who was sat around the camp fire.

"Eye lad, the Queen, god rest her soul, Queen Ava is dead."

"What? How?"

"She fell ill, it is said that King Leopold and Princess Snow are in a period of mourning. They are holding a service, tomorrow in the great courtyard."

"We should go, pay our respects."

"Are you having a laugh laddie, we can't go anywhere near there."

"Sure we can we'll just disguise ourselves."

"But it will be crawling with noblemen, no doubt both the sheriff and your brother will be in attendance."

"You can count on it. That poor girl, left without a mother."

"Just like you were."

"I know; I know what she must be going through. All of us, were all going." Robin stated placing his bow against the log.

"Robin, why don't you just sign your own death warrant?" Will asked.

"It's about time me and my brother settled our differences and failing that, he'll kill me and leave the rest of you alone."

"You want us to just let him kill you Robin, that's not going to happen."

"Boys, boys, think about it, he is not going to be as stupid as to kill someone at the Queen's memorial, the king would have his head."

"Precisely Friar, you are a sensible man. Merry Men, ready yourself, for tomorrow we venture to the castle, to wish our condolences to young Snow White."

* * *

"Regina, come on, we are going to be late."

"Mother, I'm going as quick as I can, if you wouldn't make me wear these horrid dresses then I wouldn't take so long in getting ready."

"Regina, you must look good if you are to make a good impression."

"A good impression on who? It's a wake mother, nobody is going to be paying attention to me."

"Well not when you look like that they're not."

"Here dress me then mother, with your complete knowledge of nobility." She rolled her eyes and stood while her mother tugged at her dress and had the maids tighten up the corset.

"I'm dying in here, no wait, I think I may actually have just died." She stated sarcastically.

"Regina, would you please be quiet!"

"I'm just saying mother that I cannot breathe." She bit back, why was her mother making her go along to this thing anyway, death was so depressing, she hated it, having to wear black dresses which there was simply no other description for but morbid. She hated dresses full stop, especially the ones, like this one that were made up of a tight corset and puffy skirt, one that she felt made her look rather like a meringue. If she had any say at all she would be wearing dresses that fit her figure without the unnecessary tightening. "Why does it have to be so tight?" She moaned.

Cora shook her head "I'm going to wait outside, hurry up." She scolded the maids as they worked as quickly as they could.

Regina shook her head and as soon as her mother was out of earshot muttered "Stupid old witch."

"Madame." One of the maids shook her head trying to hold back a smile.

"Well she is, sorry, I hate that she treats you like that."

"It's alright miss."

"We're used to it miss."

"Still, there is no excuse, it's bad enough that you have to wait on us hand and foot without being treat like that."

The eldest maid smiled at her "You'd make a good queen miss, kind."

"Why thank you, but I would never want to be Queen, what fun can it be cooped up in a castle all day. It's not really much of a life is it, the life I'm living now is quite frankly tedious, all I want is to be free, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be a very good queen." She chuckled shaking her head.

"Regina!" The heard her mother call.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She stepped down of the box she had been stood on for them to fit her dress and smirked before letting one of the pins out of her hair.

"Miss." They complained.

"What? "she smiled leaning in and kissing their cheeks. "I'll see you later." She stated swishing her hair that was now half up and half down, she was going to have some say in the way she looked, even if it were only a minute element.

* * *

"Just stay close, we go in listen to the King and Princess talk and leave. Right?" Robin established with his men standing at the entrance to the courtyard.

They all nodded and began to make their way towards the centre, stopping they stood beside the fountain that was in the middle of the large packed out square. "They're coming." Will pointed out as the royal carriage came into sight.

Robin nodded and glanced in the direction of the carriage, then he looked to his right at the water flowing and someone caught his attention through the downpour. He shuffled slightly to get a better look. She was standing at the other side of the fountain and was fiddling with her clothes and hair, she looked extremely uncomfortable and was rolling her eyes at something the older woman, who was stood a little bit behind her, was saying. Then he saw her remove something from her hair and her mother smacked her wrist, a smirk appeared on her face as the raven locks cascaded down her back; and it was who he could only assume was her mother's turn to roll her eyes. He laughed at the scene, she was clearly wanting to rebel against the noble way of life and not comply with the expectations set out for her.

"What are you staring at?" Little John asked before following the direction of Robin's gaze. "Ah, trust you to get distracted by a pretty girl, she's nobility Robin, not going to happen."

"I didn't say anything; I was simply watching her that's all."

"What we looking at?" Will asked before spotting her too "Whoa, well she is very pretty."

"Ooh look the princess is getting out of the carriage." Robin stated changing the subject.

"She looks so sad."

"Yeah, she does."

* * *

"Would you stop fiddling with your clothes, you look fine."

Regina sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. "How much longer do I have to stand here?" she asked shuffling from one foot to another, her feet were hurting.

"They are coming now, Regina, stand still, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to be standing here in this dress, it's so warm." Smirking she moved her hand up to her hair and pulled out the remaining pin, resulting in all her hair falling from her head.

"Regina!" her mother swatted her. "I cannot take you anywhere."

"I didn't want to come." She snapped back.

"Henry would you please tell your daughter that it is necessary for her to pay her respects to the late Queen."

"Regina." He started, only to be cut off by her.

"I got it daddy, I have to stand here in this hideous dress, in the soaring heat waiting for someone to mutter a few words, when all I want to be doing is riding."

"You have all your life to ride dear, right now it's time to impress, you will be Queen." Her mother shook her head.

"Wait what? Where did that even come from?" She asked turning around to look at her mother.

"We'll discuss it later."

What did her mother mean, how would she be queen, that was impossible, half the country would have to die for her to get anywhere near the throne; a throne that she had no interest in sitting upon. Unless, no, that wasn't a possibility, her mother would never do that to her, would she? Surely she wouldn't force her to marry a man three times her age; she wouldn't do it, she would kill herself before she even considered doing it. She had Daniel, she had no incentive to want to look for anyone else, so what if he wasn't noble, her mother wasn't noble, she was a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was a miller's daughter parading as a noble woman, Regina didn't care about class, the only thing she cared about was love and being happy, after all she hadn't chosen to fall in love with Daniel, it had simply happened. "Mother what are you planning?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, shush, listen to the little girl."

"My mother was a good Queen; I know by the amount of people here today that she was loved by her subject's. She was kind and caring and I can only hope to live to become the Queen that she was." The little girl stopped and turned to hug her father.

Regina felt her eyes watering somewhat and dabbed them with her handkerchief, she felt sorry for the little girl, to lose her mother, it must have been an awful thing to have to go through. As much as she hated her mother at times, she didn't know what she would do if she were to die. As she swiped her eyes for the second time she felt someone watching her and turned to the left looking through the waterfall she spotted a set of bright blue eyes gazing at her. She looked closer moving somewhat, nearly falling in the water, forgetting about the wall around the pool.

Someone caught her. "That was a close call." The man snickered.

She narrowed her eyes "What's a little bit of water?" She asked rolling her eyes, thinking she would have been glad to cool down.

"Nottingham." A voice called "Get over here."

"Coming sir, nice saving you mam." He stated taking her gloved hand in his and placing a kiss on it.

She shook her head, and remembered what she was looking for but when she gazed back at the spot the eyes were gone and so was the man they had belonged to. She shook her head again, maybe her corset was too tight and causing her to hallucinate. Glad that the end had come to the service she rushed around the other side of the fountain, but he was most certainly gone, she didn't know what it was but those eyes had unnerved her a little.

* * *

She turned and he was met with her deep brown eyes, eyes that took his breath from his chest and caused his heart to beat that much faster, she was stunning. He saw her move closer, she had most certainly spotted him, then she lost her balance and someone caught her. She had dropped their eye contact and he was watching the scene when he heard a familiar voice. "Nottingham."

Turning to his men he clapped "Right and that's our que to leave." They all began to scatter when they heard another noise.

"Hood! It's Robin Hood!" A guard had spotted him.

"Oh dear, scatter men." He called as they all ran off in different directions. He couldn't help but take a pathway that went past the beautiful girl, as he ran passed her he tipped his hat and cast her a dimpled smile "Milady." He chuckled and carried on running.

* * *

She watched him and smiled, what a way to spice up a boringly depression situation, that blue eyed stranger had most certainly made her day more bearable. Then a herd of guards ran past her and her father took her arm.

"Who was that?" She asked shaking her head.

"I believe he was one of the Merry Men, they're a band of outlaws, led by Robin Hood."he stated watching the man run as the sheriff's men trailed after him.

"I see, well they certainly know how to lighten the mood." She chuckled.

"Regina, show some respect." Her mother tutted.

"Sorry mother." The frown returned to her face. "Can we go now?"

"The King…"

"They've gone mother." She pointed out.

"Oh well, yes then, let's go."

"Thank god."

"Regina language."

"Sorry mother." She rolled her eyes as she led the way back to their carriage.

* * *

Robin thought he was on the home straight when he felt a hand grab hold of his arm and pull him to the side. "Hey! What the?" upon seeing who it was he sighed and shrugged his shoulders "What do you want?"

"Good to see you too beloved brother."

"Some brother you are." He spat back

"You're the one stealing from me, or am I mistaken?" He replied wittily.

"I wouldn't have to steal if you'd give people fair taxes, their starving and you don't care, you only care about yourself, as usual."

"Robin, come on."

"Seriously, how did you fall this far?" He asked.

"Again you're the outlaw."

"You're worse than an outlaw, you steal from your own people."

"Nottingham sorts the taxes not me. I'm going to give you one piece of advice, quit what you're doing, stop stealing. Nottingham is out for your blood."

"So you're not then?"

"No, as much as I may dislike you, you're my brother and I've been able to prevent him from killing you so far, but after today I'm stopping, we'll see how you fare on your own with Nottingham."

"What makes you think I needed your help?" Robin scoffed averting his eyes from his gaze.

"You clearly don't, but if you haven't noticed I'm the one with everything and you're the one with nothing."

"At least I have honour."

Robin's brother laughed "A thief with honour? Seriously? What have you become?"

Robin shook his head, anger growing, it was his fault that he was an outlaw, he had pushed him into it. He felt that the people were being met by injustice and wanted to rectify it, even if that meant going against his brother then so be it. He turned and began to walk off towards the woods.

"Robin be careful, the next time you get caught, I won't stop them from doing with you what they please."

"Whatever Conrad." He rolled his eyes and disappeared into the darkness of the wood.

* * *

 **So what did we think? :)**

 **The next chapter will be the one that I had written to go here.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review. x**


	24. So you're Conrad

**Okay, this chapter is short, it was supposed to come as the chapter before, so I had already written it before this week's episode. It's my birthday this week, so I have been really busy, anyway hope you like it. :) x**

* * *

Regina stared at him open mouthed, this man, the bar tender that had been attempting to hit on her all night, was Robin's brother? How was that even possible, how had he managed to make his way from the Enchanted forest to New York? He must have come over in the curse and then found his way to the big city.

Robin remained silent, averting his eyes from his so called brother, concentrating on Regina who looked just as shocked as he was. He found himself tightening his hold on her protectively as though he was threatened by him.

She was the one break the silence "You're Robin's brother?" She asked needing clarification of a fact that she already knew the answer to.

"Yes Robbie here is my thief of a brother. So the two of you are in a relationship? Where did you find this beautiful woman, was she a maid in the Enchanted Forest?" Conrad asked his voiced laced with sarcasm as he sat down on the bench opposite them.

Regina scoffed, though she couldn't help from letting out a little chuckle. While Robin just shot daggers at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked laughing along with her thinking that he was being clever as he looked from one to the other.

"She was not a maid." Robin stated bluntly though gritted teeth, not seeing the humour as much as Regina did.

Yes, she found the concept of him thinking she was a maid rather insulting; but the fact that this man clearly had no idea of who she was, seemed rather funny.

"What were you then if you don't mind me asking, were you a member of someone's kitchen staff or a slave even? I mean that would be typical Robin, saving a beautiful girl and sweeping her of to his camp."

Picking up her wine glass she took a sip raising her eyebrows, Robin couldn't help but internally snicker at the insult his brother had just thrown her way, he knew that she was going to have some reaction to being called a slave.

"I was the Queen" she stated in a seemingly causal manner.

Conrad who had been drinking his beer almost choked "Wait what?" he spluttered thinking that he had heard her incorrectly.

"I said I was the Queen." She repeated narrowing her eyes at him.

"Which Queen? I am pretty sure that I knew all the queens in the Enchanted Forest, all except from one."

"Conrad quit it with the questions already." Robin spat.

"I was simply asking her which queen she was, that is if she was a queen, I mean surely my brother couldn't find a real queen, and the only queen I didn't know personally was…"

"I was the Evil Queen." She stated before casting him a spine chilling glare, which Robin recognised from earlier that day.

"Shit." Was the only thing he could say, as his face immediately dropped. "I mean…"

"Would you just quit interrogating her!" Robin snapped thudding his fist down on the table. "Stop acting as though we are the best of friends, I hadn't seen you for ten years before the curse."

"Robin I…"

"Save it Conrad, I don't want to hear it."

Regina began to feel rather awkward and stood up "I'm just going to the restroom." She squeezed Robin's hand as he let her pass. "Good luck" She whispered close to his ear before walking off. He watched her leave before turning back to his brother, he knew they needed to have a proper conversation but at the moment he wasn't really interested in this.

* * *

A woman was sat in a far booth, simply watching the goings on from a distance, when she saw Regina get up she discreetly followed her into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she applied some lipstick and simply waited for her to come out of the stall.

When Regina opened the door she nearly jumped out of her skin "Geez Emma! You too!"

"What I can't help it if it's in my nature to save you." She quipped, smirking at her.

"Save me? More like you can't help but be part of the adventure, over wise you feel like you're missing out." She bit back rolling her eyes. Emma could never just sit on the sidelines, she had to play a part in everything.

"Oh god Gina."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at that, since when has Emma ever called her Gina? It was something that she just didn't do, and what was that thing she just did with her hair, and why was she wearing lipstick? Emma hardly ever wore lipstick and when she did it wasn't a bright colour like that. Slowly a suspicion began to form in her head, a suspicion that this woman wasn't Emma. But she had the clover, she had picked it up and had definitely left it in her suitcase back at the apartment. Making the decision to play along and voice her suspicions to Robin later when they were alone she stated "Emma just find a hotel room, here will that be enough?" she asked handing her some money from her purse.

"What's the point in that? I might as well stay at Neal's with you."

"Emma we would like some privacy if you know what I mean."

"Oh geez too much information, I don't want to know what you and Robb... Robin get up to."

Regina made another mental note that Emma had almost called Robin Robbie, Zelena's annoying pet name for him, blocking it out of her mind for now she retaliated "Well then go find a hotel room."

"Who's the hottie that's sat with you and Robin?"

"Hottie? Seriously Emma, he's Robin's twin."

"Robin has a twin?"

"Yes."

"He's cuter than Robin."

"No he isn't; he doesn't have the dimples or the eyes."

"The dimples and the eyes, who knew the evil queen was sentimental." she laughed as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Emma, we'll see you around." With that she hurriedly left the bathroom, wanting to get as far away from the woman she suspected to be Zelena as possible, she also knew that she wouldn't feel a bit safe staying at Neal's old apartment, knowing that Zelena had been able to break in, she would probably try to kill them in their sleep.

* * *

"So the evil queens hot."

"Are you really going there?" Robin asked taking a large swig of his beer.

"Sorry bro, but she is one fine piece of..."

"Shut up, unless you want a black eye you'll be quiet and let me say what I have to."

Conrad held up his hands "Sorry, so she's the evil queen huh?"

"Regina, her name is Regina and she's not that person anymore."

"How did that happen?" He asked swinging his pint as he leaned back casually.

"What?"

"You and her, I can hardly imagine the evil queen going out and finding outlaws to warm her bed."

Robin gritted his teeth as his eyes directed on the door she had just gone through, as soon as she came out they were leaving. He had soon realised exactly why he hadn't bothered to reason with his brother, he was insufferable, just like Zelena. In fact Conrad and Zelena would be perfect for one another, they would both bask in their jealousy. It was then that a thought came to him, if they could set them up maybe Zelena would see no reason to continue with her petty vendetta and move on with her life. "She ensured her heart to me for safekeeping."

"Well then mate, she must be serious about you."

"She is and I'm serious about her, she's already like a mother to my son."

"Wait, you have a son?" Conrad asked his voice softening a little.

"Yes, Roland."

"Marian's?"

"Yes."

Conrad looked down and sighed "so what happened to her?" He asked in a way that almost resembled concern.

"She died."

"Oh. I'm sorry Robin."

"Thank you." He was taken aback by this comment the last thing he had expected to hear from his brother was sincerity, sarcasm yes, but not sincerity.

"Seriously though, you and Regina."

This caused a smile to creep up on his face "She's the most beautiful, fascinating, complex woman I have ever met."

"I'm happy for you Robin, truly."

Robin remained silent and he messed with the mat on which his glass was placed. After a small lapse in conversation Robin looked up and asked "so how about you, you found a girlfriend yet?"

"I had set my sights on yours when she came through the door. Don't worry Rob, Evil Queens aren't really my type."

"So no then?"

"No." This simple exchanged resulted in more questions and answers and then a flowing conversation.

* * *

"So she had whipped cream from head to toe." Conrad laughed as he listened to his brother tell him stories about Regina and Roland.

"Why are my ears burning." Regina asked sliding back into the booth next to Robin.

"Robbie here was just telling me about a certain incident that took place this morning."

"Oh no, that was so embarrassing." She stated laughing anyway.

"It was quite funny." Robin admitted.

"Our sheets were covered in whipped cream and dog saliva." She pointed out remembering that she had taken them and shoved them in the washer. "In fact I need to ring Snow and ask how the boys are."

"Snow? I left them with Emma."

"I know you did but Emma decided to follow us out here."

"How? I've got her bug." He replied furrowing his eyebrows "She also said that she would take care of the boys and that she wasn't coming with us."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Zelena is here, she broke into the apartment and stole the clover that she used to disguise herself as Marian. She wandering around New York as Emma."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

"Whose Zelena?" Conrad asked interrupting their conversation.

"My sister." She replied rolling her eyes.

"You have a sister?"

"A crazy, delusional sister yes."

"About that, I've had an idea. We introduce her to Conrad."

"What's that going to achieve?" Regina scoffed.

"He's single, she's single, she's unhappy and he's, obviously relying on one night stands."

"You think that my sister will fall for your brother?"

"Hello I am still here you know; I think can help you out. But first how delusional and crazy is she?"

"Total nutter." Robin responded "you'll love her."

"If she looks anything like Regina I'm sure I will."

"Sorry to disappoint, she doesn't really look anything like me. She has blue eyes with red hair."

"So she has fire?"

"You could say that." Robin tutted.

"Well then point her to me." She stated smirking "I'd be glad to take care of your little problem."

"Tomorrow Con, I just want to get some sleep now." Robin stated shaking his head.

"Sure no problem I know this little cafe near Brooklyn, Ange Noir Cafe, how about I meet you there for breakfast at ten?"

"Fine, we'll see you then."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Regina and I apologise for the shameless flirting, but I can't say it won't happen again."

"As long as flirting is all you're doing, flirt away, you'll know it's too much when Robin knocks you off your feet. And you'll know when Robin's about to hit you because I will have just thrown my drink in your face, no wait, your drink." She cast him an evil look before it reverted to a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." She quipped before swishing her hair and making her way over to the door.

Conrad looked at her wide eyed, she was some woman, beautiful, fiery and his brother was seemingly besotted with her and he didn't blame him. "Wow."

"Hey." Robin narrowed his eyes "I'll see you tomorrow." He soon caught up with Regina and they made their way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Do you think we should find a hotel?" She suggested, pushing the door open as they began the ascent up the stairs.

"I don't know, have you rung Emma?"

She shook her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket following him through the door to the actual apartment as she dialled Emma's number.

"Regina how's things?"

"Emma where are you?"

"At home, why?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows, where else would she be?

"So you're not in New York?"

"No I'm not."

"That means that Zelena got the pendant back and is parading around here disguised as you."

"Me! You have to be kidding, what is wrong with that woman?"

"I can think of a few things." Regina stated rolling her eyes as she rummaged through the suitcase which she had left on the bed. Robin had hopped on and was watching her, trying to figure out what Emma was saying on the other end.

"How are my boys?" She asked now balancing the phone on her shoulder as she used both her hands to dig deeper.

"They're fine, Roland was sad at first but Henry managed to cheer him up."

"Good that's good." She found the pouch she had been searching for and passed it to Robin for him to empty out. He shook his head gesturing that the pouch was empty as they had suspected. "Emma, we found a solution to our problem."

"What is it?" She asked stopping for a moment to place her phone on speaker allowing Snow, Killian and David to listen to what Regina had to say.

"Robin's brother."

"Robin has a brother?" Snow asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, we're going to set him up with Zelena."

"Really? Well that should be, interesting." Emma supplied. "What's he like?"

"He looks like Robin but is so annoyingly flirtatious."

"Robin is flirtatious." Emma pointed out.

"Yes but not annoyingly so."

"That's only because you love it when he flirts with you."

"Okay Emma whatever you say. Tell my boys that I love them very much and so does Robin. We should be home soon."

"Enjoy your trip, there's no need to rush back, we can take care of Roland." Snow stated brazenly, she figured that Regina had never been on holiday before, never mind on holiday with a man that she loves. After all New York was renowned for its romantic activities, Snow was rather jealous that she and David hadn't been able to get away themselves, not that she would ever leave Neal.

"I think all I want is to be at home and have normality, whatever that is."

"I don't think it exists Regina, there's no such thing a normal."

"I just want my family, is that too much to ask for?"

"No it's not, once Zelena is gone you'll have that."

"Yeah till the next villain comes around, sometimes I think we should just all leave, forget about Storybrooke and who we used to be."

"But who we used to made us who we are now. The Evil Queen allowed you to see that you can be good, she allowed you to learn from your mistakes."

"I know, thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Regina we love you."

"I love you too." She stated quietly as she hung up. Turning she glanced up at Robin who had a smirk on his face. "What?" She questioned as she placed her phone down on the side.

"What was this doing in your case?" He asked holding up his plaid shirt.

"That? That wasn't in my case." she denied shaking her head, it wasn't a lie, it hadn't been in the case.

"No it wasn't; it was out of your case lying on the bed."

"I brought it with me." She stated simply as she ran her fingers over the fabric of the shirt.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"You wanted my shirt?" He asked still smiling thinking that it was adorable that she wanted something of his with her, adorable that she had even thought about that.

"Yes, but right now I want sleep, so are we staying here or not?"

"Yeah, she's not going to come back, not yet anyway."

"Fine, budge up and give me my shirt back." She pulled it off him before ridding herself of her clothes and pulling it over her head.

"Your shirt?"

"It is now." She stated burying her nose into it before shuffling into the bed next to him.

"That so?"

"Yes it is."

"We'll see about that." He cast her a mischievous smile.

"Oh we will, will we?" She asked matching up to him.

"Yep." Capturing her lips with his he lightly began to caress her back.

Kissing him back she was caught off guard when his caresses turned into relentless tickling.

"No Robin, not again." She chuckled involuntarily. "Robin!" She squealed. "Hey! Quit it." She tried to pull his hands off her but it didn't work he carried on. It tickled so much, Robin seemed to have perfected that art, she tried to wriggle away from him but failed miserably. "Okay, it's your shirt, it's your shirt, I just wanted to borrow it." He stopped tickling her and she stopped her laughing.

"Admit it you only brought it so that you could have me near you."

"I like the shirt, it smells of you." She admitted fiddling with the buttons. "It's hard to sleep without you."

He smiled at her, "I know what you mean, I wasn't exactly looking forward to you not being there either."

She snuggled under his arm and pulled the covers up, placing her head on his chest her eyes fluttered shut as sleep claimed them both.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. x**


	25. Take a risk

"Good morning, what can I get for you?" The waitress asked standing by their table.

"He will have pancakes with maple syrup, and a latte."

"And she'll have a sesame seed bagel with scrambled egg and a caramel latte." They both looked at each other lovingly and chuckled; they order this way every time they go to granny's and they always have the exact same thing. "Oh and she'll need extra tomato sauce."

The waitress smiled "that's adorable." She gushed, "the two of you are so sweet."

"Oh you are tragic." Conrad shook his head "You order each other's breakfast."

"No it's cute, I better go place this order." The woman reaffirmed.

Regina smiled at the waitress before glaring at Robin's brother.

"Seriously the two of you are so cheesy."

Robin administered a sharp kick to his shin under the table. "Keep your jealousy to yourself would you."

"Jealousy?"

"Yes jealousy."

"Alright, we need to talk about Zelena." Regina stated breaking up the petty squabble. "Robin this was your plan, how exactly were you intending to get Zelena to agree to this?"

"I hadn't though that far ahead, I was just hoping that he'd work that apparent charm he's so proud of."

She turned her gaze to Conrad "Well?"

"It shouldn't be hard if she's as desperate as you say she is."

"Oh don't worry about that, she is." Robin shook his head.

Conrad stood up only to revive strange looks from the two "I don't wish to be a third wheel in the middle of this date, which hotel did she stay he was saying at?" He asked Regina, who knew because she had told her the day before when she had been disguised as Emma.

"I told her I'd meet her back at the bar at 11."

"Right, well then, It seems I have a date."

"She may be disguised as Emma, if she is this will be her." She showed him a picture of her and Emma on her phone. "If she hasn't bother to disguise herself, this is Zelena." She showed him a picture taken at Christmas.

"Right, well they are both hot."

Regina rolled her eyes as they watched him walk out. Robin rounded the table to sit opposite her taking her hands in his. "Do you think he'll be able to do it?" She asked biting her lip due to nerves, her foot tapping on the tiled floor.

"I think that he will definitely try his best." She nodded and the waitress returned with their food, thanking her they began to eat. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"We need to concentrate on Zelena."

"No we don't, Cons taking care of it. We're in New York, take your pick of things to do." He wanted her to calm down and just relax, when she was tense she couldn't just have fun.

"Well there is one thing that Henry told me about." She grinned.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Regina this morning?" David asked Emma as she tipped herself a cup of coffee.

"Not yet, she'll ring me if she needs to. How are the boys?" She asked glancing over at Henry and Roland who were sat in the living room reading the story book.

"They seem fine, Henry knows what's going on and he's managed to persuade Roland."

Emma nodded as she leant against the kitchen island simply watching them.

"When are Daddy and Gina coming back? Henry when can we go home? I want to go home." He moped, Henry knew that allowing him to talk to his mom would probably make him even more upset and not comfort him. He wanted to know how the plan was going, he couldn't believe that she hadn't even told him about it before she left.

"Ro they're coming back in a couple of days, they've just gone on a little trip that's all and I bet they bring us back loads of presents."

"Presents?"

"Yeah, don't worry Roland they'll be just fine."

* * *

"Zelena, I presume." He stated walking over to the table where she was undercover as Emma.

"So my little sister isn't as stupid as I thought." She chuckled dropping her disguise in the middle of the deserted bar.

"She's dating my brother so obviously she must be a little stupid"

Zelena grinned and leaned back in her seat, placing her arms along the top of it. "So then…"

"Conrad."

"Conrad, what brings you here at…" She glanced up at the clock "Eleven thirty. Alcoholic?"

"Not exactly." He sat down next to her. "You're much sexier than your sister." He complimented.

"You're hotter than your outlaw of a brother." She threw back moving one of her hands down to rest on his thigh. "I never liked that smart arse goody goody."

"Good is tediously boring."

"I could probably just about have been civil with my sister if she were still evil. But she insists on becoming a hero, on redemption." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how far the great will fall."

"She has fallen from power in that sense, but she still had everything. She's mayor, has two kids, a boyfriend who loves her and then there's those horrendous heroes"

"I have to say that my brother did look rather besotted with her."

"I had tried to steal my sister's man." She sated smirking at him. "But maybe outlaws are overrated."

"I have to say that evil queens aren't exactly to my taste either, wicked is so much more fun."

"Of course it is darling, wicked is wonderful, evil on the other hand, well, evil is just sad and boring."

"Oh speaking of boring my brother and your little sister are having a romantic breakfast in Brooklyn, they even ordered for each other."

She rolled her eyes again "Do you think that's there's anyway for you to take my mind of that sop?" She asked her hand coming into contact with the bare skin on his upper arm and causing a zapping sensation, a pleasant one but it was enough to make her withdraw her hand.

"What was that?" he asked having felt it too.

"I have no idea, there is no magic this side of the town line, except this necklace." She took it off and laid it down on the table. Carefully she moved her hand to the same spot, resulting in the same reaction. Her eyes grew wide as she tilted her head to look at him "Well, that's odd." Leaning in she touched her lips to his and pulled back immediately feeling the same thing. "What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe it's a sign." He smirked "A sign that you can have your happy ending just like your sister."

"Ha, wishful thinking, she's not getting her happy ending." She stood up and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"When can I see you again?"

"Why would you want to see me again?" She sneered.

"I felt something and I know you did too."

"My sister is setting me up, I'm not stupid, I know that they sent you."

"Yeah they did, but they didn't make me feel that."

She rolled her eyes and straightened her black hat "See you around Conrad, if you could kill your brother for me before then it would be much appreciated."

"You don't want to kill him." He stated smugly.

"What are you talking about, he dies my sister suffers."

"He's my brother, and I love him, deep down you love Regina."

"Ha, Regina? I do not love my sister."

"Why?"

"She had everything, I had nothing."

"I felt like that with my brother, that my parents loved him more than they loved me. Do you know how I tried to get back at him?"

"How?" She scoffed leaning against the bar.

"I had one of my men try to make his life a living hell."

"I'm assuming that didn't work."

"No, but then I came to realise that, I was wasting my life, trying to get my own on him was stopping me from doing things that I deep down wanted to do." He slowly made his way over to her. "Drop any idea you have of gaining revenge on Regina and start living, properly."

"Let me guess, that starts with you right?"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

* * *

"Come on Robin, it's not much further." She smiled as she dragged him along behind her.

"You're really not going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope, you'll have to wait."

"It's freezing." He complained as he placed his arm around her.

"There, that must be it."

"What exactly am I looking at here?" he asked staring at the large park a confused look adorning his face. "Central park?"

"Henry said that there was an apple tree that looked like mine here."

"An apple tree? It's the middle of winter, there aren't even any leaves on that tree never mind apples." He chuckled squeezing her side lovingly.

"I know that, I'm an expert when it comes to apples remember. I just wanted to tell him that we'd seen it that's all." She smirked as they began to wonder through the park, which was rather empty. She rested her head on his shoulder and glanced up at him "How do you think the boys are?" She asked as he took her right hand in his left, his right still across her shoulder, her left around his waist.

"I think that they are just fine and that Emma is probably stuffing them full of sweets and sugar."

"Well, if they go hyper on her, she the one having to deal with it."

"Too right." He chuckled. She went quiet and sighed, "Regina, is there something else?"

"I don't know; I just have a million things swirling around in my head. I'm fine Robin." She replied.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled in return her eyes falling to the floor.

"Do you know what?" He asked taking his arm from around her and casting her a smirk. "You can't come to New York and not try the pizza."

"Oh yes the famous pizza, Henry wouldn't shut up about that either. Anyone would think we were in Italy."

"Come on, I know that Italian is your favourite food."

"Yes of course it is." He took her hand and she squeezed his "But do you know what I don't like?"

"What's that?" He asked.

"Burnt garlic bread." She snickered.

"Oh I am never going to live that down am I?" he moaned in mock frustration

She shook her head "Nope. I can't believe we came here to get rid of Zelena and we're going out for pizza, it just seems rather weird."

"Yeah well." He shrugged bringing her closer to him as they found the nearest exit out of the park, that was when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Unknown number." He mouthed.

"Robin." His brother's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey, how did it go?" He asked as Regina pestered him to put it on speaker phone. They sat down on a bench and he tapped the speaker button.

"What happened?" She asked tapping her feet on the ground nervously.

"Well your sister really is something."

Regina rolled her eyes "Seriously though, how did it go?"

"She asked me to kill Robin." He stated blandly.

Regina's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at her boyfriend "You cannot be serious!" She scolded.

"Oh I am, I said no by the way, just in case you were worrying."

"You better have done." Robin shook his head.

"Anyway, after that I told her that the only way for her to be happy was to drop this stupid vendetta she has towards you."

"And?" Regina narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the phone, waiting for his answer.

"I think; I'll be able to work this out for you."

"Good."

"She kissed me."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Regina shook her head; from what she had seen of her sister she jumped on anything that moved.

"It was weird, there was a spark."

"What kind of spark? She doesn't have magic here." Robin stated as Regina looked up at him worriedly.

"No, it wasn't magic, it was something else, it was like a magnet."

Regina's mouth dropped open in shock "A spark? When she touched you?"

"When we touched, yeah."

"Oh my god, Robin, you know what that spark is. We have that same thing."

"Our spark, but, our sparks true love… Oh my god." Robin's eyes widened in realisation "It couldn't be, could it?"

"My half-sister and your brother, are seemingly soul mates."

"Well, that I didn't see coming." He stated running his hand through his hair.

"Guys, what's going on?" Conrad asked from the other end of the phone. "What's all this talk about true love and soul mates?"

"Con, Regina and I have a spark, it's this indescribable feeling, more powerful than magic."

"Yeah and?"

"From what you've just told us, you have that same spark with Zelena." Regina added.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, seems you found your true love, good luck with that." She smirked. "If you thought the Evil Queen was crazy, then you're certainly in for a shock."

"Right, we'll see you later." Robin stated before cutting him off, he turned to look at Regina. "Well that I hadn't expected."

"Me neither, I can certainly say that I am completely and utterly shocked." She just looked at him wide eyed before bursting into laughter.

"What is that all about?"

"I have literally no idea, I can't quite believe it, what was the likelihood of my sister's true love being my true love's brother?" she pulled a weird face at the tongue twister.

"Well stranger things happen."

"You got that right." She chuckled standing up and placing her hands on her hips "What about that pizza you promised me?"

"Come on, I think I know a place." He stood and placed his arm around her yet again. She leant her head on his shoulder and lent up to place a kiss on his jaw bone, this resulted in him dropping a kiss into her hair. Grinning they wandered out of the park to find the place he had be talking about.

* * *

Conrad walked down the sidewalk sliding his phone into his pocket, he'd had quite the morning, could it be true what they were saying. Yes, he had never felt anything quite like that, but was it truly so easy to fall in love with someone, especially someone who is known for being wicked. She was so different yet so similar to her sister, her hair and eyes were different, but they evidently had glimmers of the same personality, they were both fiery and powerful. How on earth was this going to work, he had told them that he would be able to pursue her, but he hadn't really bargained on falling in love. He didn't know if he were quite ready for that, ready for the commitment. But Robin, love clearly agreed with him, and Regina; the two of them were quite obviously besotted with one another. The idea that he could have a relationship like the one they had was an exciting concept, but also a scary one.

He felt lucky that there was no magic this side of the border, at least that placed them on an even playing field, in this world they were simply a man and a woman, without the added complications magic brought. Shaking his head, he looked down at his feet, it was all a bit too much for him to even begin to process, he had only met her for a mere ten minutes, that wasn't anything to base his whole future on. Was it? If Regina was right about those sparks though, maybe it was worth taking the chance, he wanted to be happy, he wanted what his brother had and most of all he wanted that happy ending that he never thought would be possible.

He was deep in thought when he bumped directly into someone, his hands instantly going up to grab them, in attempt to stop them falling. As soon as his fingers came into contact with her, the same spark he had felt that morning ran through his fingertips. He looked up and grinned "Well, well, fancy seeing you again so soon."

She looked up and cast him a smirk "Hello."

"How are you since the…" He looked down at his watch "21 minutes and 34 seconds we last saw each other."

"Ooh so precise, missing me already?" She asked.

"Still wanting to kill my brother?"

"Oh no, I've come up with a much better plan." She shook her head grinning wickedly.

"Really, do tell."

"Well your brother clearly has the ability to recognise Regina's kisses."

"Where's this going?"

"If I use my locket to change into Regina and he caught me kissing another man, let's say for instance, his brother, how's he to know that I'm not in fact Regina?"

He nodded "Well, that would work, but there's one problem."

"What?" She asked as they began to walk together down the sidewalk.

"Then my brother would not only hate Regina, he'd hate me too and another problem has just come to mind, the two of them are inseparable, how are you ever going to get him to believe you're Regina when Regina's with him?"

"You think too much, my head is spinning, repeat only slower." She shook her head.

He chuckled "First problem, my brother would hate me."

"So what darling, who needs siblings, next?"

"Right okay, second why would Regina be kissing me?"

"Oh, I've kissed Robin trust me, she probably wants to spice things up a little."

"You've kissed Robin?"

"Yes, when I was disguised as his ex-wife, although to be honest he was in love with Regina at the time, so that might account for something."

"Marian?"

"Yes Marian, did you know her?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact."

"Anyway who cares about her, she's quite dead. What was your last problem?"

"Getting Regina away from Robin long enough to make him think that you're her."

"Well, that's simple, she has no magic, I'll just tie her up somewhere. Oh wait, a better idea has just come to me."

"What?"

"We tie Robin up and you disguise yourself as him, then she can catch you with me."

"You are messed up." He shook his head as he chuckled at her.

"Thank you, I do try."

"Something tells me we'll be able to tie Regina up easier than we will Robin."

"Yes, you're right. So are you in?"

"Um, as much as I'd like to help you with your, wicked plot, what's in it for me?"

"Well, me of course." She smirked raising her eyebrows. "I know you felt the spark too."

"What spark?"

"Really Conrad, I heard your whole conversation with my sister on the phone."

"You did." He answered, no hint of surprise in his voice.

"What exactly is it that you're working out for them?" she asked straightening her skirt.

"Your sister wanted me to give you your happy ending." He stated bluntly.

Her smile fell as she narrowed her eyes, her sister wanted her to have a happy ending? Why? Why would she want that for her after everything she's done to them? It made no sense, her sister should want her dead, she should want her to suffer, she most certainly shouldn't want her to find love, find her happy ending. "What?"

"When I told her of the spark, she said that maybe you could find your happy ending too, just like she had and that she wanted you to be happy."

"I don't believe you, why, why would she want that? I've done nothing but make her life miserable." She stated beginning to feel emotion coming from somewhere she hadn't expected.

"Seemingly she's telling the truth when she says she's not the evil queen anymore."

"I know that, but why after everything I've done to her, everything I'm still trying to do to her."

"Love has blocked out her need for vengeance." He quipped simply.

"How is that possible?" she asked as he touched her arm and the tingles started.

"Why don't we find out?"

* * *

 **Thank You to everyone who has been reviewing throughout (you know who you are)and to all silent followers I would really love to know what you think, I love hearing people's opinions. Thanks for reading folks.**


	26. Wedding wine

**More CaptainSwan and OutlawQueen goofing around :) x**

* * *

Emma, Hook, Henry and Roland were making the most of the Hood-Mills family home while the parents were away. Emma had even allowed the children to jump up and down on Regina's bed and was currently raiding her closet, attempting to dress up as her. Roland chuckled as he stood next to Henry, who thought it hilarious his mother wearing his other mother's posh skirt suits.

"How the hell does she walk every day in these blooming skirts?"

"Mom the shoes." Henry reminded.

"Ooh her Jimmy Choos." She looked into the closet where they were neatly lined up in rows, colour coordinated and in order of the height of the specific heel. "Which colour?" She asked.

"These." Killian stated picking up some red six inch heels.

"Wow, when does Regina ever wear these?" She asked inspecting the ridiculously high shoes.

"Date night." Henry stated casually.

"Regina does date night?"

"Yeah, her and Robin do date night once a week." He chuckled as he watched Roland attempted to walk in a smaller set of heels.

"Why, don't we do date night?" Emma asked turning to look at Killian. "Even Robin and Regina do date night, so do my mom and dad."

"We can do date night, are you willing to wear shoes like those?"

She rolled her eyes and placed them on her feet "Nope, don't think so. Geez." She held onto the wall to keep her balance. Carefully, wobbling slightly she made her way over to the closet "Wow, look at that, I don't think I've ever seen her wear that either."

"That's for…"

"Date night, yeah I get it kid." She removed the low cut red dress that evidently went with the heels that she was currently wearing. "I'm gonna try it on." She stated wondering over to the adjoining bathroom and closing the door.

"Emma, mom will kill us if she finds out we've been in her wardrobe."

"She's not going to find out is she."

"No?" He stated, he knew that his mother had a specific place for each and every item in her closet, she would surly notice if something wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"Come on kid, lighten up a little." She stated before coming out in the skin tight red number "Oh my god, I cannot breathe, what size even is Regina?" she asked running her hands over the fabric and glancing in the floor length mirror.

"I dunno."

"Wow." Killian stated his eyes almost popping out of his skull. "That is, well that is, wow."

"Thank you." She smirked admiring her reflection, in the heels she was quite a bit taller than Killian and it made her chuckle.

"You can't wear shoes like that on our date night though."

"Why not?" She asked twirling her foot in a circular motion while she balanced on the other.

"Because we already have seven dwarfs, we don't need an eighth."

She chuckled and shook her head "You're right, I don't think I could wear these shoe for longer than 20 minutes, I don't know how Regina manages."

"I'm pretty sure the cells in her feet are dead, she only wears heel so I think there just about numb." Henry laughed sitting down on the cream chaise chair in the corner of his mother's room. "Either that, or she uses magic to mask the pain. But she did wear heels before magic, so." He shrugged his shoulders.

Roland hopped up onto the bed and dove under the covers "Emma, do you think I can sleep in Gina and Daddy's bed?" He asked as he yawned.

"I don't see why not." She smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Emma, I miss Gina." He frowned.

"I know you do kid, don't worry." Henry and Hook left the room making their way downstairs as she sat with him.

"Do you think they're okay?"

"I'm sure they are."

He nodded before moving further under the covers and burning his head into Regina's pillow. He was almost asleep when his eyes shot open and he looked up at Emma "I haven't got my monkey." He stated sitting up.

"Monkey?"

"Yes, my monkey, the monkey Gina gave me."

"Right, where is he?"

"Sherwood forest." He yawned.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Sherwood forest?"

"Yeah, I'm a knight and protect it."

"Right, I see." She had no idea what the little boy was talking about but it was clear that he did, even if he were half asleep.

"Gina said that I have to protect Sherwood forest."

"Okay, where's Sherwood forest?" She asked playing along.

He simply shook his head and she frowned "One minute Roland." She walked out onto the landing and held onto the balcony "Henry, do you know where Sherwood forest is?" She asked, calling to her son downstairs.

"Yeah, it's Roland's room." He called back.

"Ah, I see, which one is that?"

Henry rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs and into a door halfway down the long corridor "He wants his monkey right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Mom gave it to him, they have this little game. Whenever he tries to sleep in their room mom will tell him that Sherwood forest needs protecting."

"Okay, so Regina's crazy."

"No it works, Roland loves it, he loves her." Henry came back out of the room holding the stuffed animal "Here." He passed it to her. "I'm gonna go to my room to read comic books for a while."

"Sure, that's fine, should I be letting Roland sleep in their room?"

"They do let him sometimes, it's fine."

"Okay." Henry shut his door and she headed back to Regina's room, still wearing the dress. Pushing the door open, she noticed immediately that in the time she had been gone, Roland had fallen asleep. Careful not to wake him, she placed the monkey down on the bed next to him. Upon feeling the toy, subconsciously he reached out and took it in his grasp. "Night Roland." She stated placing a light kiss on his forehead.

Heading down to the living room she flopped down onto the couch next to Killian and he placed an arm around her. Then she noticed a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the coffee table. "Where did you find that?" She asked pointing towards it. "Have you been routing through Regina's cupboards?" she asked tutting at him.

"Says the woman sat next to me wearing her dress."

"Point taken, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we drunk this, would she?"

"We are looking after her kids for her." He pointed out, casting her a pout as he touched his lips.

"Exactly." She reached out and grasped the bottle before removing the cork. "We can replace this wine."

"Yeah, or not."

She poured two glasses and they clinked them together, she was about to take a sip when her phone rang from the next room, causing her to jump and the wine to spill. All over Regina's dress. "Shit." She immediately jumped up, but this worked to splatter it onto the rug. "Regina's rug just attracts wine." She stated trying to wipe away some of the wine.

"Love."

"Yeah."

"Phone." He reminded.

"Argh." She ceased trying to wipe the stain and ran to the dining room, clicking accept before even looking at the caller id. "Yep."

"Well hello to you too Swan."

Emma's eyes went wide as Hook watched her. "Regina, how's it going in New York?" She squinted as if expecting her to walk through the door and catch her in her dress which now had a deep stain upon it.

"Fine, it's fine. Emma has something happened?"

"No, why would you think that something had happened? Nothing's happened, everything is fine and dandy here in Storybrooke"

"Fine and dandy? Emma, what are you up to?"

"You are in New York aren't you?"

"Yes, where else would we be? We told you that we'd be staying a couple of days."

"Yeah I know you did."

"How are my boys?"

"Missing you as much as you're missing them. Roland's sleeping in your bed."

"Really?" Her voice came out higher than usual.

"Yeah, he keeps asking me when you guys are coming back."

"We should only need one more day Emma and then we'll be home. One minute, did you say that Roland is asleep in our bed?"

"Yeah." Emma cast a worried glance at Hook.

"Does that mean that you are staying in my house?"

"Yeah, well it was really crowded at Mary Margaret's and your place is empty, plus it's the boys home, I thought that they might want to be here."

"Right, well just so you know, I know exactly where everything in that house belongs, so I will know is something has been moved."

"Yeah, right, we're not going to move anything."

"Good, oh and Swan."

"Yeah?"

"Stop saying yeah."

"Yeah sure" she shook her head "Sorry."

"And stay out of my closet."

"Sure thing, see you soon Regina."

"Bye."

Placing the phone back down on the table she turned to Hook "We are dead."

"We? You're the one who's wearing her clothes and spilling her wine."

"Killian! I'm serious she just warned me to stay out of her closet"

"Emma love, sometimes I think you forget you possess magic."

"Magic, thank god for magic." She sighed in relief, with a simple flick of the wrist the dress was washed and back in the closet, the wine off the rug and she was back in her skinny's, white shirt and customary red jacket.

"Much better." She grinned as she sat down next to him. "I think we should get a house like this." He stated casually.

She turned to look at him "are you serious, you want to move in together?"

"Why not, as much as I love the Jolly Rodger I'm rather sick of rocking, we should set down some roots."

"Well then, I guess we're looking for a house."

"Yeah?" Killain confirmed grinning at her.

"Why not." She smiled leaning in and kissing him.

"I love you Emma Swan."

"I love you too Killian Jones."

* * *

"Well that wasn't strange, she's done something and she's in our house." Regina stated frowning as she crawled into the bed with Robin.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah. Roland is in our bed."

"He is?" He asked grinning at her as he placed his arms around her.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"Hey." He caressed her arm.

"I miss him Robin."

"Yeah I know you do." He stated placing a kiss on her head.

"What is wrong with me?"

"What are you on about? Nothing's wrong with you."

"No there's something, Robin, I'm just emotional all the time, I can't stand it."

"It's hormones."

"Hormones." She scoffed "I haven't had those for years, this isn't me, I don't cry, I just don't, it's not something that I do."

"There's nothing wrong with missing our son."

"I know that, but I know he's fine, we're fine, so what is wrong with me? Why do I just feel like crying all the time and when I don't feel like crying I feel tired. When I'm not tired, I'm angry."

"Mood swings."

"Yes, and I'd be the first person to admit that I'm used to having mood swings, but never like this, it's never been this bad. Most of the time I would remain in the angry category." She buried her face into his shirt.

"Regina, listen to me, once we're home you'll feel better. I'm glad I didn't let you come here alone." He shook his head as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

Then she heard her phone again and furrowed her eyebrows. Picking it up of the nightstand she grinned and clicked accept, Henry's face popped up on the screen. "Mom!"

"Henry, I miss you."

"I miss you too mom, look at this." He pointed the camera towards her bed, where they could both clearly see Roland asleep and peaceful.

She grinned at Robin "Emma says you've been having fun today."

Henry chuckled "I'm pretty sure she spilt wine on that red dress that you wear on date night and she was wearing you Jimmy Choos, the six inch ones."

Regina shook her head "I knew she was up to something didn't I tell you Robin, we can't trust Emma with our possessions. I'm surprised she didn't break her ankle wearing those."

"Oh, she nearly did. Roland completely confused her earlier."

"How so?" she asked now her usual cheerier and more sarcastic self.

"He said that he had left his monkey in Sherwood forest."

"I see Emma managed to find it." She stated, noticing the monkey which the little boy was hugging close to him.

"I helped her out."

"Good boy."

"So you've been watching him for me?" Robin asked sitting up.

"Hey Robin, yeah; have you taken mom to that pizza place."

"Yes, it was great, I also dragged him down to central park?" She chuckled.

"The apple tree." Henry smirked "Mom you are obsessed with apples."

"What can I say." She asked shrugging her shoulders. "So what's Emma doing now then? She better not still be wearing that dress; I was planning on wearing that one this week."

"I like that one." Robin stated, receiving a rather disgusted look from Henry which they both laughed at.

"Ewe."

"What's ewe about it Henry? It's a dress."

"Mom, please stop."

"Sorry Henry." Robin grinned at her as she shook her head.

"So Henry, what's she doing? Your other mother."

"She's downstairs with Killian, let's go see." Carefully he shut Regina's bedroom door and headed silently down the stairs with his mother still on face time in his hand. "Oh, ewe."

Regina rose her eyebrows as she shook her head, Emma and Killian were sat kissing on her sofa. "Henry shush." She whispered. "Payback time."

Robin turned to look at her "No, you can't be thinking of involving Henry in this."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, of course he will be willing to help out his favourite mother."

"What's the plan?" He smirked, slowly wandering into her study.

"It needs to be something good, something they will never see coming." She sighed while thinking for a moment "Let's scare her."

"Scare her?"

"Yes scare her."

"Don't you think that one might be better saved for when the two if you get back?" He asked raising his eyebrows "Then we can really freak them out."

"Right okay, Robin any suggestions?"

"I think I have something."

"What?"

"You."

"Me?" She asked frowning.

"Yeah, if we can get your voice to be projected into the house, Emma will flip."

"He's right that might work, how do we do that? Henry any ideas?"

He smirked at them "Easy, link my phone up to the loudspeakers in the living room and you can simply speak, I'll position it so you can see them and pretend that your spirit is there or something. She won't know that you can't do that."

"Oh like projection, I've done that before with Snow, taken over her body I mean."

"This is going to be great." Henry stated slowly making his way behind the sofa where Hook and Emma were still kissing slowly.

"Let's do it."

He removed the wire from the cabinet and plugged it into his phone, carefully he slipped it onto the top of the cupboard, ensuring it was partially hidden, but not too much so that Regina and Robin couldn't see into the room.

Slowly he retreated to the hallway to watch from afar. He had managed to find the video recorder in his mother's office so flicked that on for good measure.

"EMMA SWAN!" Regina's voice boomed. Emma and Killian sprang apart at a lightning speed, he nearly fell straight off the sofa and she was frantically looking around wide eyed.

"Regina?" She asked cautiously.

"Were you enjoying playing tongue tango on my couch?" She asked. Henry covered his mouth to stop his laughing being heard by Emma.

"Where are you?"

A low cackle sounded through the speakers "This is my house Emma; I have eyes everywhere."

"Look Regina, this is not funny, what the hell."

"Explain, now!"

"We're house sitting; we were only kissing."

"I should hope that was all you were doing; do you know how expensive that couch was?"

Killian looked completely baffled as he scanned the area "Emma where is she?"

"She's not here Killian." Emma shook her head.

Henry clicked a button on the remote which switched the sound to the other speaker that lay in the opposite side of the room. "Are you certain about that?"

"Crap." Emma stared wide eyed. "Regina come on."

"It's an invisibility spell Emma." Robin stated.

This is when she pieced it together and shook her head "Very funny, Henry well done, you guys had me for a minute there."

He smirked and picked up some heels that his mother had left near the downstairs closet and tapped them on the hardwood floor.

"Henry?" She called skeptically.

"Are you drinking my vintage 1987?" Regina asked in genuine annoyance as she spotted the wine on the coffee table. "I, have been saving that wine for almost thirty years and you two idiots go ahead and drink it!"

"Thirty years? Sheesh. That is, that's a long time."

"I was saving it for a special occasion." She continued, covering Robin's mouth with her hand to stop him from giving them away by laughing.

"What occasion?"

"My wedding night." She stated really struggling to keep her own laughter at bay.

"Shit."

"Darn Swan you've gone and drunk the queen's special wedding wine." Killian rolled his eyes.

"You gave me that wine."

"You opened that wine and spilt that wine."

"Spilt it!" Regina yelled. "You spilt my wine, on my rug?!"

"Sorry."

"Surely you don't need wine on your wedding night, unless Locksley is really that useless." Hook joked.

This was the point where Regina burst into uncontrollable laughter "Oh my god." She keeled over on the bed, where she had been sat with her legs crossed.

"Hey!" Robin complained.

"Come on then, where's the device." Emma asked rolling her eyes as she rounded the corner and caught Henry chuckling behind the door.

"Cupboard." He shook his head.

She moved a vase and was met with a picture of Regina's hair and Robin looking less than impressed. "Was it really for your wedding night?"

"It's wine Emma." She choked through her laughter.

"You said…"

"Read the bottle Emma, 2003." She smirked.

Killian had a smug grin on his face, he had caused her to collapse into fits of giggles.

"And Hook to answer your question Robin is perfectly amazing in that department." She stated and it was Robin's turn to sport a smug smile.

"Mom! Still in the room!" Henry yelled blocking his ears.

"Nothing better than embarrassing your child." She smirked, sharing a glance with Emma. "I have to say this has most certainly cheered me up, thank you."

"Please mom, don't talk about that again."

"Sorry Henry."

"Cheer you up? Are you alright?" Emma asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Am now." She smiled before shivering somewhat. "It's freezing in this place, no one thought that we might need to pay for gas, electric or water, so we have nothing."

"Well we weren't thinking that we would ever need that place again after Robin got back." Emma replied before getting a better look at the picture of her friends on the screen. "Regina, what are you wearing?"

"My shirt." Robin chuckled.

"Hey, my shirt and my scarf."

"Our shirt; our scarf."

"Fine."

"Oh the two of you are adorable." Emma grinned.

"Adorable? Really Emma, is that the best descriptor you have?" Regina asked.

Emma scowled at them and Killian piped up. "So then Robin, when is the big day? Regina is obviously already thinking about the night."

This received a sigh from Henry as he turned to walk out of the room "Ewe, you're all gross."

They all grinned and Robin looked at Regina "We hadn't really discussed it."

"No." She smiled before turning to look at the clock. "It's getting late and hopefully we'll be able to come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully." Emma was about to cut off when she remembered something. "Hey, Regina wait a minute."

"What?"

"You two might as well be first to know, Killian and I, we're moving in together." She stated smiling as Killian placed his arm around her.

"Oh Emma, congratulations, I'm so happy for the two of you." She moved closer to the camera. "But if you hurt my son's mother pirate, I will personally make you suffer."

Emma shook her head "Regina, I think I can handle myself."

"Just saying Swan, if he breaks your heart I will break his good hand."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She cast them a smile similar to the one she had used when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke.

"Just to let you know, I have no intention of breaking her heart."

"Then your other hand shouldn't have to worry." Robin chuckled as he squeezed Regina's waist.

"Night guys." Emma stated and they replied before ending the call.

* * *

Regina turned to Robin with a rather hopeful look on her face.

"Wedding night wine?" He asked chuckling at her.

"What, it was the first the first thing that came to mind. I know we haven't discussed it, but I presumed if we were trying for a little one, that maybe we might consider it."

"I can't think of anything I'd like more."

"Are you sure?" she asked all of a sudden feeling rather insecure. "Are you sure you want to marry the Evil Queen?"

"There's no one I would like to marry more. I love you Regina Mills and I want you to be my wife." He chuckled as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she batted it away "How do you do it?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Make me cry so easily."

"Sorry, I don't mean to." He grinned before proceeding to kiss away her tears away.

* * *

 **I thought we needed some more joking around, so there you have it. I also threw in a little CaptainSwan for good measure, but for me its all about the OutlawQueen.**

 **P.S. Forgive any grammar mistakes, I literally just quickly proof read this chapter. :) x**


	27. Mad tourists

**I'm so glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter, Thank You so much for all your reviews, it means a lot to me that you took the time to let me know what you thought.**

 **So this is the longest chapter I have written for this fic so far, I actually loved writing it. I am also changing my update day every other weekend, as weekdays are sooo busy.**

 **You have no idea how much research on NYC I had to do for this chapter, hopefully it was worth it and you enjoy the chapter. x**

* * *

"I don't understand why; my sister makes no sense."

"Well it seems after everything you've done to her she still understands; she still believes that you can find happiness like she has."

Zelena sighed "I don't think that's possible, no one's ever loved me before and no one ever will." She shook her head before sipping her orange juice.

"Zelena, do you really believe that? I've only know you a day, but something tells me that all you want is to be loved, you want a family. Everything your sister has." Conrad stated, taking her hand across the table, causing those same sparks.

"I suppose that's true, she had a mother and a father."

"I have a feeling that those parents were overrated, didn't I hear on the grape vine that her mother killed the man she loved?"

"Yes, but mother only wanted what was best for her, when she gave me up she was thinking about herself."

"You're taking out your hatred for your mother on your sister."

"What?"

"Well your mother is dead, so you can't take it out on her, in turn Regina is second best. You want to blame her for the pain you felt at being abandoned. Just like she blamed Snow White for the death of her fiancé; what you both need to realise is that it was your mother who caused that pain. Regina had already realised that, now you need to too."

"Gee what are you a guidance councillor?"

"No. I was so busy concentrating on how much my parents loved Robin, that I missed how much they loved me."

Zelena sighed, he was right, she did blame Regina for her lonely life, but it wasn't Regina it was her mother, Cora had caused her that pain. "So you're saying just let her live, be happy?" she asked frowning at him.

"It's the only way you'll be happy; do you think Regina would have been happy if she'd have killed Snow? No she'd have been empty, hollow, devoid of any emotion."

Zelena stayed quiet, she had been on this course for so long that she didn't know if she could just give it up. "You're right."

"I know." He replied smugly.

"Are you trying to trick me?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

He leant in and kissed her "does this feel like a trick?" He asked.

She shook her head "no, no it doesn't." She leant in and kissed him again.

* * *

"So, we're going home today and there's still so much to see, we are just going to have to turn into mad tourists." Robin chuckled as he looked over from the kitchen to the bed where she was sat up watching him, her hair was ruffled and her eyes tired and she had never looked more beautiful.

"Mad tourists? In a skirt suit?" Regina chuckled rubbing her eyes.

"Emma has some spare jeans in her car." He grinned.

"Well then, I guess we're going to be mad tourists for the day. But can I have five more minutes?" She asked stretching.

"Sure, I'll go get the pants." He smiled before kissing her cheek and walking out of the apartment.

She lay further down and closed her eyes, she wanted to see the whole of New York before she went home that night. She could feel herself falling when a noise from outside the window woke her and her eyes shot open. "Robin?" She called hopefully, she knew that it took longer than that to get out of the apartment. Slowly she got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen picking up the first thing she saw as a potential weapon, a skillet. She was still wearing Robin's shirt which just about reached her mid-thigh.

Making her way to the window she saw a figure on the fire escape, she was about to hit the who she thought was a potential robber, when he turned around and stated "Hey Regina."

She let out a deep breath "God, do all you Locksleys just sneak up on people?" She asked as Robin's brother shrugged his shoulders.

"I brought someone with me."

She narrowed her eyes at him before looking around and realising that he wasn't alone. Zelena turned around.

The first thing that came to Regina's mind was that she was alone, with only a skillet to defend her. There were two of them and they were both taller than her, she didn't like those odds, but if push came to shove, push she would, right over the metal railings.

Then when she looked closer, she noticed that Zelena's eyes were red and puffy and she was pale, drip white, she looked as though she hadn't slept for weeks. "What's going on?" She asked cautiously narrowing her eyes and taking a step back from the pair, the metal mesh under her was hurting her bare feet, but she was going to stay and see what they had to say.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Zelena stated "I understand now, I understand." She muttered. "I'm so sorry Regina, for everything.

"Why should I believe a word you say?" her grip around the skillet handle tightened.

"I know you don't think you should, but you have to believe me, all I want is happiness and all I've ever had was people leaving me, hating me, being scared of me. All I've ever been is jealous, jealous that you got the life I thought was meant to be mine. But that's not your fault, it's neither of our faults. Mother is to blame for all our heartache, all our suffering." Zelena stated tears coming to her eyes "you have to believe me Regina. All I want is love, a family of my own, someone to love me like Robin loves you."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Conrad, she was still completely suspicious of the two.

Then the door opened from behind "I've got them, are you going to get up..." His voice cut short as he noticed Regina stood skillet in hand and both his brother and her sister stood on the fire escape. "Regina, is everything alright?" He asked as he hurried over to the window.

"Seemingly yes." She shrugged her shoulders, as she allowed him to help her back inside.

"What's going on?" He asked placing himself slightly in front of her.

"Robin I'm sorry." Zelena stated, her voice full of something that almost resembled sincerity.

"What?" He asked frowning as he turned look at Regina.

"You missed the heartfelt speech." Regina stated rolling her eyes.

"No Regina I meant what I said, truly I did."

"How many time do I have to hear this, Zelena you say you're sorry over and over again. Every single time you continue to try and hurt me and my family. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that." She stated shaking her head.

"I understand I know how much you hate me and I really don't blame you after everything I've done to make your life a living hell. But I want an end to this feud honest I do."

"Why should we believe a word you say Zelena?" Robin asked.

She looked directly at Regina and carried on "I guess I have found what I was missing, I had a hole in my life, a whole which I filled with my need to destroy you."

"I know exactly how that feels, I had a hole too and before you start, I know it's not the same, but it hurt. You never knew mother; trust me you didn't want to. But I lost my love, the person I thought I was meant to be with. It turns out that however doomed you think you are, as long as you have hope you can succeed, and you can find your way to happiness."

Robin chuckled, seemingly Regina has been paying more attention to Snow than he had thought.

"Regina what can I do? How can I make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me? Nothing." She shook her head.

"What? Why?"

"I understand I really do, but after what you tried to do to Robin and my little boy and Henry for that matter; I can't ever trust you. I wish I could, but..."

"I don't blame you, I should go, I'm sorry Regina, I'm so sorry." She rushed back to the window any climbed out before hurrying down the metal fire escape.

"I suppose I better go after her." Conrad shrugged his shoulders.

"No let me go." Regina picked up the pants and pulled them on before her boots. Then she hurried down the stairs. "Zelena!" She yelled "Zelena, don't walk away from me!" She found herself literally sprinting down the road, at that moment happy for the lack of skirt suit.

"Whoa she's fast." Conrad stated nodding at Robin as they peered over the bars on the balcony.

"Zelena, don't make me chase you any further." She hadn't realised that they had an audience, when she practically jumped on her sister's back. "Stop."

"I'm hardly going to carry on when you're on my back, get off." She shrugged her off.

"Geez, why'd you make me run?" She asked out of breath.

"Did you just run after me?" Zelena asked tilting her head.

"Yes I did, god knows why, but I did." She bent over trying to stabilise her breathing. "Chasing people is Swan's bag not mine." She chuckled, looking at her sister who had tears in her eyes. "What's going on with you?" She asked "you're just about as messed up as me."

"Regina, I..." She shook her head.

Regina looked at her sister, she was broken, a complete mess, she knew that she could act, but this didn't seem like acting. Sighing she did something unexpected and reached out to take her sister into a hug. "Why couldn't we have just been family to one another, we could have had each other." Regina muttered now crying herself.

Suddenly they both had a flash, some sort of memory whirling through their minds, a memory that neither of them had remembered. Regina being healed by Zelena, them finding out that they were sisters, wanting to be together. Their mother tearing them apart, Zelena being dragged away by guards as Regina screamed for her sister, vowing that she would find her.

Regina gasped "Oh my god, I remember."

"Regina?" Zelena whispered, the tears streaming down both their cheeks.

"Zelena."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Zelena hugged her back tightly, she was her little sister and she had been trying to destroy her, when what she should have been doing was working with her. Maybe if she hadn't been so jealous she could have saved them both from the darkness, they both might have remembered sooner. When she found out that she had a sister she should have gone to her and not Rumpelstiltskin. "What have I done?" She asked holding onto Regina. "What have I done?"

"I told you vengeance is a bitch" Regina muttered through her tears, still holding her.

"You got that right, Regina." She shook her head. "Regina."

"We've wasted too much time trying to hurt on another."

"You never tried to hurt me though, it was all me, I was the one trying to hurt you." Zelena shook her head letting go of her sister and pulling away. "I wouldn't blame you for hating me Regina, I wouldn't blame you at all."

"I don't hate you, I don't, I love you, I remember, you saved me." Regina stated her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Why did mother do this to us?"

"I don't know, she denied us each other, denied us a relationship."

"She ruined my life, she made me hate you, she turned my love to hate." Zelena chocked through her tears. "How did we break the curse?"

Regina grinned at her "love? That and were sisters, maybe it was because, for the first time you were genuine with me. What caused the sudden change of heart?"

"Seems Robin's brother is my soulmate." Zelena smiled.

"Yeah, weird right?" She chuckled.

"What are you wearing?" Zelena asked looking down at her sister's attire.

Regina shook her head "I had to run, I don't run. Queens don't run."

Zelena rose her eyebrows.

"Being queen is highly overrated I'll tell you that for nothing." She continued "in fact it's pretty much tedious, I would have given anything to have freedom like you did."

"Typical." Zelena shook her head "you wanted my life and I wanted yours."

"Seems so." Regina looked back at the apartment "I have everything I ever wanted now."

"I know, in thee months so will I." She replied placing her hand on her abdomen.

"I'll be an aunt."

"Can you actually have children now then?" She asked.

Regina smiled "yeah, hopefully, I would do anything for a little princess."

"Are we stood on a New York sidewalk having a heart to heart?"

"Seems so, Robin has a crazy tourist day planned." She grinned "We're going back to Storybrooke tonight."

"You'll probably be needing this." She handed her the scroll.

"You took this?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was going to rip it up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Regina took the scroll back and shook her head "I should be heading back."

"Regina, I'm staying here, in New York, I can't come back to Storybrooke."

"I understand; I might see you again?"

"Defiantly, your niece is going to need an aunt."

"Yeah, I suppose she will, hopefully yours will too and an uncle, that is if you and Conrad are..."

"I haven't exactly worked that out yet, but I hope so."

"Me too." Regina nodded. "come on."

There was a low wolf whistle from some guys in their mid twenties across the street, both Regina and Zelena turned to look at them. "Lovers tiff?" one asked.

"She's my sister." Zelena stated glaring at them.

"Well your sister is hot."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked as she cast them an evil stare.

"I said that you are hot." He repeated bravely.

"If I had my magic right now, he would be hot, I'd have set him alight." Regina muttered to Zelena.

"I don't doubt it."

"What day and age is this where women are still objectified by silly little men like you?" Regina called back.

Robin and Conrad heard the commotion and came down off the balcony walking towards them. "Are you pestering my girlfriend?" Robin asked coming to stand beside her.

"Run." One of the guys stated sizing up Robin and Conrad and they all began to run down the street.

"Yeah you better run!" Conrad shouted after them.

"She's still hot though." He called back and grinned, still running.

"He's not wrong." Robin shook his head.

* * *

"Emma, are mommy and daddy coming home today?" Roland asked, looking up at her hopefully from where he was sat in his booth at Granny's.

"Yeah should be kid."

He cast her a dimpled smile "Good, I want to show Gina this." He stated as he concentrated on the drawing in front of him. It portrayed Regina, Robin, Henry and Roland stood outside their house.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Emma nodded "is this Regina?" She asked pointing to the picture.

"Yes, she's the prettiest lady in the world." He beamed, clearly proud that she was his new mother.

"Yes, she's very pretty isn't she." Emma nodded.

"Henry said that daddy and Gina would bring us present."

"Yeah they might." She ruffled his curly hair as he picked up a pancake from his plate. She had to admit that she had enjoyed looking after Roland for the past few days, he was the most adorable child, no trouble what so ever. He made her think of all the time she had missed with Henry, however as she knew Henry was rather more mischievous than Roland.

"Mom." Henry called from the door "can I go fishing with Killian?"

"Sure yeah."

"Emma can I go finishing with Killian too?"

She chuckled at Roland's mispronunciation "Fishing, I think you might be a bit small for that Roland, do you know how to swim?"

He shook his head "no."

"Sorry buddy, we'll just have to do something together." Emma stated "Regina would probably kill me if I let you go on a boat, I'm not sure your daddy would be happy about it either. So what do you want to do?"

"Can we go and find Will?" He asked looking up hopefully.

"Will?" She sighed, Will Scarlet was a liability not to mention a huge pain in the arse.

"Will, he's really funny Emma, please." He begged his eyes wide, containing a glint that was impossible to say no to.

"Fine, we'll go see Will." She sighed as she paid Granny and helped Roland collect his things from the table. As much as she disliked Will, she had to admit that there were worse people that she could have to spend her day with. Why did Killian have to go off with Henry on that darn boat, she could have done with his help.

* * *

"Right, first stop, the Statue of Liberty." Robin stated swinging Regina's hand in his own.

"Okay." She stated smiling at him as she went to smooth her skirt, but remembered she was wearing Emma's skinny jeans.

"Good luck smoothing those." He chuckled.

"Force of habit." She shook her head. "I'm not used to wearing tight trousers."

"I'm pretty sure you possessed some tight leather pants in the Enchanted forest." He rose his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, but that's leather, I'm not used to wearing jeans, in fact denim in general."

"Well, I think denim suits you."

She smiled "Why thank you, maybe I should wear it more often."

"Maybe you should."

Before they had made their war to the Statue of Liberty, they had passed a clothes shop where Regina had spotted a red tartan shirt similar to the one of Robin's but for women. It was a deep red with black and white lines running through it, she had immediately bought it, complaining that the silk blouse she was wearing didn't at all go with the jeans, and was now wearing it partially tucked in to the jeans. Her black coat pulled around her and their red scarf hanging from her neck.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look more casual."

"I haven't ever been this casual." She quipped, moving closer to him as a gust of wind whipped around them. "Ooh look." She pointed towards the green statue which was in the distance. "You can barely see it from here."

"Ah, well that's what these are for, here you are your majesty." He handed her some coins for the telescope.

"Thank you thief." She chuckled placing the coins in the telescope. "I trust you didn't steal theses coins."

"No, I didn't, come on look through it, you only get a set time." He chuckled as he placed an arm around her.

"Ooh." He laughed as she squinted to see though it properly "Okay, your turn." She pulled back and they swapped places, she hugged to him while he looked through the telescope. "Do you see it?" she asked kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I've seen it already."

"Oh yeah. So where next?" she asked as he stood up straight and turned to hug her properly.

"Empire state building?" he asked shrugging his shoulders as he leant to place a kiss on her lips.

"Perfect, I do not like the subway though." She stated shaking her head.

"I knew you'd hate it."

"What does that mean?" She asked nudging him as they began to make their way back through battery park.

"It means Miss Mills that you are high maintenance."

She scoffed and shook her head "Well what do you expect from a queen?"

"Nothing less." He kissed her cheek.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Will!" Roland called running into the Merry Men's camp which had been cleared of snow and had several wooden tree houses built up high, the green pop up tents long exchanged for more substantial housing, for those refusing to move into an actual house.

"Roland, hey bud." He picked him up and spun him round before placing him down and lowering himself to his height. "Where's your Pa?"

"Daddy and Gina aren't here." He stated, shaking his head as he tried to loosen the scarf which was tied tightly around his neck.

"Who brought ya here then?" He asked turning and spotting Emma "The sheriff? I hope you blind folded her, now she knows where our camp is." He joked prodding Roland.

"She won't tell, will you Emma?" Roland grinned as he turned to look at her.

"No, I won't tell, so Scarlet it seems Roland wants to play with you, what do you suppose we do?"

A mischievous smile came on to the thief's face "Tree..."

"Nope." She rejected immediately shaking her head.

"You didn't hear me out." He protested.

"You said tree and I'm assuming that you were going to say climbing."

"What's wrong with a bit of tree climbing?" He asked.

"I wanna climb a tree." Roland stated turning to look at Emma. "Emma can I climb a tree?"

"No, Roland you're only five."

"I hate being five." He sulked "Gina would let me."

Emma shook her head "something tells me that she wouldn't kid."

Roland pouted "I'm never allowed to do anything."

"Hey, there's plenty of time to do those things when you're older. But right now, how about we settle for the park, there a climbing frame there." She stated.

He looked up at her eagerly "I want to go to the park, Will come on, it has a swirly slide. But shushhh." He placed a finger to his lips "it's Gina's castle." He whispered before grabbing Will's hand. "We should make sure that everything is in... intac..." He stopped and furrowed his eyebrows.

Emma chuckled, Regina really had spread their game across the whole of Storybrooke. "Intact?" She questioned.

"Yeah, intact, let's go!"

"To the castle then young knight." Emma stated as he grinned took her hand in his other.

"Emma, have you ever been to Gina's castle?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've been in the dungeon."

"Really?" He asked looking at her wide eyed.

She chuckled, thinking about the time traveling spell and the horrendous night she had spent in the confines of Regina's dungeon. "She locked me up for bad behaviour."

"What did you do?" He asked "it must have been really bad."

"Nah she was only playing Roland." Emma lied, she knew how much the little boy loved Regina and couldn't bear to tarnish his view of her.

"Gina would never lock me in the dungeon." He stated "Gina is my mommy." He nodded.

Will looked up at Emma "Come on Roland, I think the castle is under attack." He stated scooping up the little boy and placing him on his shoulders.

Roland giggled as he held onto Will, Emma smirked at the scene and began to play along. "Come on sir knight, we must hurry." She could see how Regina had much fun playing this game with Roland.

* * *

Regina and Robin were stood up on a subway train, as they travelled to their next destination. She held onto him, while he was holding a hand rail with one hand and her with the other. "I really love my Mercedes." She complained as the carriage bumped and someone knocked into her.

"Yeah, I'm starting to agree with you on that one." He nodded hugging her best he could with one arm. "There's no way we were attempting to drive in New York City."

"No, I suppose not." Someone bumped into her again, harder this time and failed to apologise. "Ouch." She complained.

Robin turned to look at the man who seemingly had no regard for the people around him. "Excuse me." He called.

Regina looked at him "Robin, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Sir I think you need to learn some manners." He continued.

"Have you got a problem mate?" The guy asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you just bumped into my girlfriend and failed to apologise."

"Mate it's a subway train, get over it."

"Manners cost nothing." He quipped.

"Sorry, is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, thank you." Robin nodded.

"No, hang on a minute, you don't care about other people do you." Regina interjected. "My five-year-old has more respect than you do." She shook her head.

"Whatever lady." He shrugged.

She turned to Robin and shook her head "If we were in the enchanted forest I swear he would have been kindling already."

"Regina."

"Sorry, evil queen, not me speaking." She shook her head as she smirked at him.

"If we were in the enchanted forest he would have had a broken nose for that." Robin added "I wouldn't have gone as far as roasting him." He chucked kissing the side of her head. "Even if he does deserve it."

She grinned at him before the carriage bumped again and she fell back into the same man. Smirking at Robin she simply moved back to hold onto him, without saying a word. The man scowled at her and scoffed loudly. She turned around "Oh I'm sorry, we're you expecting an apology? After all, it was only an accident." She stated, smiling at Robin, the man merely shook his head and when the train stopped, jumped off.

As more people piled in, Robin managed to find a seat for Regina. "Sit." He stated as he held to a rail near her seat, she was about to sit down when a pregnant lady boarded the train.

"Miss, there's a seat here." She stated gesturing towards the vacant seat.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Yes of course I'm sure." Regina nodded smiling at her as she sat down. "How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm guessing the two of you aren't form New York." The lady chuckled.

"Maine." Regina nodded.

"People in New York tend to be less nice, most of the time they're in a mood, due to some reason or another."

Regina nodded "yes I think we may have just experienced one of those people."

"I see." The lady smiled placing her hand on her bump "to answer your previous question seven months."

"Awe, it must be amazing to have a life growing inside you." Regina smiled as she looked at Robin.

"I'm guessing the two of you don't have children."

Regina chuckled "in fact we have two boys, the eldest I adopted and the youngest is Robin's son." She smiled as the passenger sat beside the woman came to his stop and Regina took the seat.

"I see, so you can't have children then?" She asked solemnly.

"We're working on it." Robin added winking at Regina.

"Fertility treatment?"

"Actually..." Robin started only to be cut off by Regina.

"Yes, we have our fingers crossed."

"Well I wish you both the best of luck, this is my stop. Thanks for the seat."

"You're welcome." Regina replied standing and taking Robin's hand as they themselves hopped off the train. "See manners."

"Yes. So the Empire State Building."

"Yes, it's supposedly very romantic at the top." She quipped.

"But you don't like heights." He pointed out.

"I'm sure it's not that high."

"I'm sure it's very high, I've seen it."

"Oh it'll be fine, have you seen sleepless in Seattle?" She asked before chuckling "of course you haven't." She shook her head.

"Yeah, can't say I have."

"We really need to get you up to date on the romantic comedies don't we."

"Does Emma know you watch those?" he asked chuckling, thinking of the evil queen sitting down and watching love story after love story.

"No, she doesn't and I plan to keep it that way. I have stashed away all my DVDs in one of the spare rooms upstairs. Do you know what, I'm going to make you watch them all." she chuckled.

"Oh that's pure evil that." he smirked.

"Don't I know it." They rounded a corner and the building came into view, Regina's mouth dropped open "My goodness, that's high."

"Told you, still want to go up?"

"Yes, of course, they have railings Robin, I'm sure it's perfectly safe." She stated, trying to convince herself more than him.

"Yes it is, come on, let's get up there, we still have a few places to visit. Personally I think the Chrysler Building is prettier, but it's nowhere near as tall."

She nodded "I see and I also see that huge queue."

Robin grinned "Well, I found a way around that." He held up two tickets "Con did me a favour."

"Did he?" She asked suspiciously "Why?"

"He was feeling generous and he wanted to make it up to me for letting the sheriff try and kill me."

"Oh how thoughtful of him." She stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled "Come on." They bypassed the queues and showed their tickets to the man on the door before entering the building and hopping in an elevator which went up to the 86th floor, where the observatory deck was located. "There's apparently a gift shop on the 80th floor." Robin stated as he flicked through the pamphlet.

"Haven't you already been up here?" Regina asked, referring to the time when Robin had been in New York previously.

"No, I didn't get around to it, anyway there's no one else I'd rather be with."

She smiled at him before moving closer into his embrace. It was just the two of them, the lift attendant and an elderly couple. Then a thought came to her "Do you think that my sister has told Conrad about the Frankenstein baby she's carrying?" she whispered.

"I have no idea, maybe."

"Do you think he'll leave her because of it?"

"Regina, will you stop thinking about them two and think about us?"

"Fine." she rolled her eyes jokingly. "Speaking of the gift shop though, we need to find presents for the boys, and probably something for Emma, considering she was nice enough to watch Roland for us while we were gone."

"Agreed, I kind of just dumped him on her when I came out her to find you."

"I'm still extremely grateful for that by the way." She stated lovingly squeezing him. "Have you realised that we won't be able to drive back together?" she asked sighing, "We are literally both going to have to drive for seven hours, alone."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that." He huffed "We could always just leave your Merc here."

"Ha, not a chance, we could leave the ugly bug."

"Emma would never forgive us."

"True, I suppose we will have to just drive won't we."

"Yep unfortunately, but it'll be worth it right, to get home?"

"Yes, it beats me why Bealfire couldn't buy a comfortable bed."

"Me too."

* * *

"Look Will." Roland called from the top of the castle play area. "What is that?" He pointed at the bushes.

"I can't quite see it Roland, what is it?"

"It's a flying monkey. Emma quick, get to the castle."

Emma shook her head as she began to climb up the ladder and Roland slid down the slide. "Roland where are you going, there's a flying monkey." She played along.

"I'm going to get it with my bow and arrow." He shot an imaginary arrow and then called to them. "Will, I need more arrows."

"Coming right up buddy." He passed him more imaginary arrows. As Roland ran around the park pretending to shoot the invisible flying monkeys, both Will and Emma sat down at the top of the climbing structure.

"He's so cute." Emma swooned. "I'm not joking if he were my kid I would spoil him rotten."

"I'm pretty sure Robin and Regina do."

"Me too, Regina especially. He's been pining for her since she left."

"Yeah well she's the closest thing to a mother he has ever known, Marian died before Roland had the chance to meet her, well remember her at least."

"Regina is an amazing mother to him, she loves him so much. I don't blame him for missing her, I miss her myself." Emma laughed as she watched Roland celebrate victory over the monkeys.

"I did it Emma, I defeated the monkeys." He laughed as he began to run back towards them but this was soon brought to an end when he tripped over a log.

"Roland!" The two adults quickly got down off the playground and rushed to him. "Hey." She picked him up of the floor and he began to cry as blood seeped through his trouser leg.

"Aww, it hurts." He cried as his little hands went to his leg. "I want Gina."

"It's fine, Roland, it's fine, shushhh."

"I want my daddy and Gina." He wept again.

* * *

Regina was just getting out of the elevator when she heard it plain as day in her ear _"I want Gina."_ Her eyes went wide and she grabbed onto Robin's arm. "Did you hear that?" She asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" he asked copying her, he hadn't heard anything.

"I could have sworn I heard Roland."

"You really are homesick, now you're hearing things."

She shook her head "yeah you're right." She nodded and they walked onto the platform when she heard it yet again _"I want my daddy and Gina."_ She stopped walking and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What, what is it?" He asked as he reached out for her arm.

"Roland, he's hurt or in trouble, he's crying for us."

"What are you talking about, he's in Storybrooke."

"I know, but Robin I heard him, I'm sure of it." She shook her head and took her phone from her pocket to ring Emma.

* * *

"Shushh Roland, shushhh." Emma tried to comfort him to no avail.

"I want Gina and daddy." He cried.

Then at that exact moment her phone began to ring and she immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Emma, is Roland okay?" She asked hurriedly "I heard him, I heard him crying."

"What? How? How is that possible?" Emma stuttered still struggling to quell the little boy's tears.

"I want Gina."

Regina overheard and turned to Robin worriedly "He is crying, what happened?"

"He fell over, it's fine I'm going to heal him, he'll be fine."

"He fell over?"

"Regina how did you know? How did you hear him?"

"I have no idea."

"Gina!" Roland cried reaching out for the phone "Emma, let me talk to Gina."

"I don't know." Emma shook her head.

"No, I want Gina. Please Emma, please let me speak to Gina."

"Regina, he wants to talk to you."

"Put him on."

"Are you sure it won't make him feel worse?"

"Emma put my son on the phone."

"Okay then, if you think so."

"I do. Please heal him first though."

Emma shrugged her shoulders a hovered her hand over his knee before handing him her phone. "Gina?"

"Ro. Hi baby."

"Gina." A huge smile broke out on his face "I miss you and daddy."

"Don't worry sweetie we'll be coming back soon, I promise. Are you alright?"

"I was protecting your castle with Will and Emma." He stated happily "Emma healed my leg for me and I defeated the flying monkeys."

"Well that's good to hear, I'm glad you've been taking care of the kingdom for me while I've been gone." She smiled as she found a bench to sit upon.

"You have been gone forever." He complained.

"I know and I'm sorry we left so quickly, daddy and I had to take care of some important issues." She smiled at Robin, it was so good to hear Roland's adorable voice, it made her miss him even more than she already did. To know that she hadn't been there to heal him when he was hurt made her feel somewhat uneasy, she had vowed to herself that she would protect him, but she hadn't been there.

"That's okay Gina." He grinned up at Emma, the dimples on his cheeks showing.

"I love you Roland, so much."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you soon, I'll leave you to play with will and Emma."

"Gina?"

"Yes?"

"Please come home." He whispered.

She swiped her eye before taking a deep breath "Don't worry sweetheart, we're both coming home soon, I promise."

"Bye Gina."

"Bye Ro."

Roland passed the phone back to Emma and hopped up to play with Will, leaving Emma to talk to Regina. "You okay?" She asked hearing a sniffle from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine, just missing home."

"Well home misses you too your majesty." Emma chuckled.

"Good, I should hope it does." She laughed.

"Roland has been singing your praises since you left."

"Has he?" She smiled at Robin.

"Yeah, seems he is very much besotted with mommy Mills."

She simply chuckled, shaking her head "Well, I suppose I'll see you later, I'm calling you from the top of the Empire State Building believe it or not."

"Get off the phone and enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Yes, make sure that my son doesn't fall over again." She warned jokingly.

"Sure thing, catch you later."

"Bye Emma."

Emma cut the phone off and hurried back over to the other two. "That was weird." Will stated.

"Yeah, she said that she could hear him, I don't know how, I think she was just as confused as I was."

"That woman is strange."

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about." She scolded, hitting him lightly.

Emma chuckled as she thought about how close she and Regina had been lately, it was a stark contrast to their relationship when she had first arrived in Storybrooke, when they were practically at war with one another. Regina had even tried to kill her with a poisoned pastry for heaven's sake. They had been through so much since then, Pan, Zelena, the Snow Queen and the Trio of Terror; they had been there for one another, Regina had taught her about magic and in return Emma had vowed to help her heart find its way to happiness, something in which it had finally been able to do.

It hadn't been the same without her the past few days, there had been a void within the community, nobody there to make sarcastic comments and snarky remarks; something which Emma had thought she hated, but seemingly missed so much. She wasn't the only one that was missing Regina's presence, her mother seemed to be a little on edge with her gone, worried even, that something might happen to her while she was gone. Or that something might happen in Storybrooke, something that required both Emma and Regina's powers. She knew that come tomorrow everything would be how it should and their friends would be back, but till then she would still worry.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Robin asked shaking his head as Regina placed her phone in her coat pocket; how on earth had she managed to hear Roland calling for them?

"I have no idea." She looked up at him feeling rather bewildered, this land wasn't supposed to have any magic yet she had heard him as clear as day and the message had been accurate. "It was almost as though his need for us hit me, it probably has something to do with there being magic in Storybrooke and me possessing magic while I'm there." There was most certainly a connection, she didn't know if it was due to the fact that she had come to see herself as his mother, come to see him just as much a son as Henry was to her; but it defiantly meant something.

Robin nodded and scratched his head "I don't understand."

"Me neither. He is fine, it was just a scratch and Emma healed it, he's missing us." She cast him a watery smile.

"Come on let's go look at the view." He took her hand and helped her up off the bench, they went out onto the observatory deck.

"My goodness its high." She stared wide eyed at the city below, there were very few buildings that reached a similar height. "Look at it." She shook her head dazed by the pure mass of structures.

"You never did tell me why you were afraid of heights." He stated as they made their way closer to the walled edge.

She chuckled "Well, it's a funny story actually." He handed her yet more coins for the telescopes.

"How so?" he asked placing an arm around her.

"Well, when I was first married to Leopold." She stopped and frowned, not liking to think of the marriage that had been forced upon her. Robin simply remained silent as he held her tighter. "He and Snow had left on some sort of tour, they tended to do that quite a lot. Not that I minded, I was quite glad for the peace if I'm quite honest. I was a prisoner within my own castle." She whispered. "All I wanted was freedom, I'd had a; less than perfect day, I'd argued with Rumple and was very angry, frustrated."

She took a deep breath "I had told him that I no longer wanted to continue practicing dark magic."

"Really?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but he told me that because I had already indulged within it, that I couldn't escape from it, I know now that was most likely a lie." She gritted her teeth. "So, when he left, I stormed up to my quarters and out onto the balcony. I was so angry, not just at Rumple, but myself, at everyone. I pushed on the railings and the bolts became undone. It gave way and I fell." She stated shrugging her shoulders, thinking back to that time, Tink had suggested that she had jumped, that she had wanted to fall and she had denied it. However, at that time she had wanted the end to come, for her misery to be over, to in a way be reunited with Daniel, reunited in death. She figured that death might be a better alternative than to be trapped forever in a loveless marriage, having to withstand the pestering of Snow White and never being able to gain her revenge. Being alone all the time, locked away in the castle forbidden from ever leaving the kingdom, and not even being allowed to leave the castle without supervision.

"You fell?" he asked looking at her wide eyed. "You fell off your castle?"

"When you put it like that it sounds ridiculous." She chuckled "but yes, Tink saved me. Ever since, I've not been so keen on heights. Tink saved me and led me to you, like I said before, I should have listened to her."

"Yes, and like I said before, everything happens when it's supposed to." He took her in his arms for a hug "We are meant to happen now Regina, now is our time, not then."

She nodded against his shoulder "Now is good." She pulled back and kissed him before taking in the view again. "It is rather amazing up here."

"At night I hear that it's even better, but I have something else planned for tonight, something better than this."

"Well, it must be something then." She chuckled shaking her head.

"Just you wait."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	28. I'll try and catch you

**With all theses rumors about Robin and the upcoming episode, I thought some cheering up was in order, in the form of a new chapter.**

 **Personally, I do not think they are going to kill him, the rumor has circulated too much and I don't think Adam and Eddie would be that predictable, well I hope they wouldn't be anyway. So I still believe that they won't end OutlawQueen, but if it does come to that stage, I will still continue writing, because I love Robin and Regina! If Hook come back, which seems likely then I don't get why Robin wouldn't be able to.**

 **I needed to write them to make me feel better about what might happen this week. :(**

 **On that note, lets see how they spend their final night in New York. x**

* * *

"Waffles!" Roland shouted as he ran up the steps into Granny's "Granny, Emma is getting me a waffle." He stated beaming at the elderly woman.

"Is she now?" Granny shared a look with the blonde who came in the door behind him.

"Yes she is." Emma replied as she helped Roland into the booth for the second time that day, she really hadn't been in the mood for cooking and they'd had a late breakfast, meaning that they had only required a snack for lunch. "After you have eaten your actual dinner Roland." She grinned.

"What can I get the two of you?" Granny asked as she made her way over to their booth.

"We are waiting for Killian and Henry, but I suppose four burgers and fries will be great thanks." Granny nodded and placed the order with her chef. "you better not tell Regina that all I've been feeding you for the past three days is junk food, she'd probably have my head." The little boy simply grinned at her and gestured zipping up his mouth. "Precisely." She stated.

The bell on the door went and Killian and Henry walked through "No you're just a useless fisherman." Henry stated shaking his head at Killian who was waving his Hook about.

"Hand on a minute mate, I happen to be an expert seaman." He argued.

"You might be good at captaining a boat, but you cannot catch a fish to save your life."

"Let me guess, you didn't have a very successful fishing trip?" Emma asked chuckling as they slid into the booth.

"You could say that." Killian moaned.

"Speak for yourself, I caught two."

"Two? Well done. Killian?" she questioned figuring she already knew the answer.

"I caught something." He stated nodding.

"Something?" She rose her eyebrows looking from Hook to Henry.

"He caught an old trainer." Henry chuckled shaking his head, smiling at Roland.

"A trainer?"

"It was a good trainer." He protested "Neikee I think the lad said."

"Nike." He corrected.

"Nike then, whatever." Killian rolled his eyes.

"Well, it sounds like you had a good day anyway."

"We did, how about you love, did you have a good day with the boy?" he asked gesturing towards Roland.

Roland grinned and nodded, turning to Henry "Henry, I talked to mommy." He stated his dimples showing "She said that she and daddy were coming home soon."

"Did she?" Henry asked, his mother had told him the day before that she would be coming home the next day, just in time for New Years Eve.

"Yes and me, Emma and Will protected the castle."

"Well done." Henry congratulated as he handed Roland his drink.

"Sounds like it was an eventful day for all of us." Hook stated as he placed an arm around Emma.

"Yes, I suppose it was."

"You were with Will then?" Killian asked, feeling slightly jealous that she had spent the day with another man.

She chuckled as she raised her hand up to his cheek "Don't be jealous captain." She tutted "Will Scarlets not really my type."

"What is your type then love?" he questioned grinning at her.

"Devilishly handsome pirates, one in specific." She smiled looking down at the table and straightening her napkin, before meeting his eyes again. "Captain Jack Sparrow." She stated resulting in laughter from Henry.

"What?" Killian asked "Who is this Captain Jack Sparrow?"

She furrowed her eyebrows "Pirates of the Caribbean? No?" He shook his head. "My god, you don't even know who Johnny Depp is do you?"

"I don't think I do."

"He's an actor and he plays Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh so he's a film character?"

"Yeah, well as far as we know, I thought you were a film character." She chuckled as Granny approached carrying their food. "Ooh thanks." She stole a fry out of Killian's basket.

"Hey love, you've got your own."

"I know, but that looked like a good one." She grinned.

"I'm entitled to one of yours now I assume."

"Of course fry for fry."

* * *

"Central Park?" She asked as the wondered through the large gates "we've done this one already." It was extremely dark, only the dim park lights lit their way.

"Not what I've got planned we haven't." Robin quipped.

"What have you got planned?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"All in good time milady, patience is a valuable skill."

"I don't do patient, you know that." She smirked.

He rose his eyebrows at her "Come on."

"Fine." She held her hands up. "Do lead the way thief."

"Oh milady are we resorting to petty names?" he challenged, grinning at her.

"It's your majesty and it seems so yes." She continued, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Sorry _milady_." He bowed.

"Really outlaw? Really?" He shook his head and stopped walking, pulling her into his arms. "Oh don't think you can…" she was cut off by his lips claiming hers. "win me over that easy." She whispered against his lips, attempting to fight it and failing miserably as his hands fell in her hair and her arms automatically, out of instinct went around him.

"What were you saying?" He asked pulling back slightly to admire her, she was stood in the circle of his arms, eyes shut and lips slightly parted.

"I have no idea." She shook her head kissing him again lightly "But whatever it was." He gently began caressing her cheek with his thumb. "It wasn't important."

"Good, come on then." She dropped her arms from around his back and he reached out for her hand once again. "This should be interesting."

* * *

"Emma you said that Daddy and Gina would be home today." Roland wined, as he lay in their bed for the second night running.

Emma sighed as she ran her hand through his moppy brown hair "Sweetie, they are coming back, they're probably trying to find a present for you and lost track of time."

"Gina promised."

"Yes and I'm certain that she will keep her promise and that they'll get back as soon as they can. You want them to have a good time don't you?"

He nodded sleepily "I suppose so."

"Good night little man." She stated standing up and making her way back downstairs.

"Hey love, everything alright with the lad?"

"He's still missing them Killian."

"Yeah well, the peace and quiet has been rather nice."

She rolled her eyes "Don't lie, you miss them too."

"I guess I could miss the banter with Robin if I thought about it."

"Regina too though."

"Not sure about that one." He laughed. "We do need to think of something to get them back for their latest trick though."

"Yes, well I've been thinking about that one, and I think oi have something, I found some magic books in Regina's library and I think I have a pretty good plan."

"Come on then spill."

* * *

"Can I look yet?" she asked as Robin's hands covered her eyes.

"One minute." He stated as they carried on walking "one minute." Then when he rounded a corner he dropped his hands "There."

"Oh my god." Her eyes went wide as she took in all the sparkling lights, which hit the polished white sheet of ice and reflected off. The lights were entangled in the trees and around the edges of the massive skate rink, it looked incredibly Christmas like. "Wow."

"I know, so milady, fancy a go at skating?"

"Why not, but if I break an arm, we'll have to leave Emma's car." She laughed shaking her head "Ooh, shall I break my arm?"

"Please don't, a trip to the emergency department tends to detract the romance from an evening."

"Just a bit, I don't know if Storybrooke life insurance spans into the outside world."

"Doesn't it?"

"It probably does, I'm not entirely sure." She shook her head "I'd rather not find out."

"I second that, if you think you're going to fall just hold onto me, I'll catch you."

"Who's going to catch you?" She asked casting him a seductive smile.

"The floor probably." He chuckled kissing the side of her head.

"Oh dear, I'll try my best to catch you thief, but I'm not making any promises." She laughed accidently snorting. "Oh my god." She covered her face "Now that was regal." She stated sarcastically.

"Certainly was your majesty, come on time to show me what you can do."

"God, I hope you haven't got your hopes up that I'm going to be some sort of figure skater."

"You could be a figure skater."

"Ha, I am nowhere near elegant enough to be a figure skater."

"You're the queen, of course you elegant."

"Maybe on solid ground, but on ice, I don't think so." She shook her head giggling as they made their way to the area where the skates were allocated. "Just so you know, I've never done this before."

"Never?"

"No, I'd take Henry and watch, he'd try and get me to have a go, but that never happened."

"Well then milady, we really will see you fall over." He chuckled.

She smacked him lightly "hey, have you ever done this?"

"I've slid across many a lake in my time."

"I bet you're hopeless."

"We'll see who falls over the most."

"You just said you wouldn't let me fall over."

"I'll try my best, can't promise you anything though." She rolled her eyes as Robin stole her saying.

They took their skates from the woman behind the counter and walked over to a bench where they changed out of their shoes "I am defiantly going to fall in theses." She stated as she tried to stand up holding onto Robin.

"You could always have a little penguin." He chuckled gesturing to the objects that were used for small children. He made to get up and before they were even on the ice grabbed a hold of her as he wobbled.

"Seems you need a little penguin" she giggled as her arms wrapped around him, stabilising them both.

"Shall I go get on?."

"Don't you dare." She kissed his cheek "come on I've got you Mr Wobbly."

"Sure you don't want a penguin?"

"Robin how old are you?"

"I don't know actually." He stated.

"What?"

"Well do we count the curse years?"

"No, and that was a rhetorical question. Come on show me what you're made off."

"Wait a minute." He stated taking her hand and stopping her from going.

"What is it?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

He pulled her back into a hug "I love you."

"Oh, you soppy git." He grinned at her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, now are we going to get on the ice any time today?"

"Yes, lead the way your majesty." He bowed holding onto her hand as she led the way.

She was first to step on the ice holding onto the wall and he held onto her hand, slipping a little already causing her to laugh, as she immediately began to get the hang of it and moved to the other side of him. "You can hold onto the barrier dear." She stated in a jokingly patronising way "You clearly need it more than me."

He squeezed he hand "Don't be so cocky, you've literally been on the ice two minutes."

They'd just about managed one lap when she slipped and he quickly grabbed hold of her stopping her from falling. "Whoa." He chuckled at the look on her face.

"Now I didn't like that." She stated shaking her head.

"I told you I'd catch you milady."

"Thank you, what would I do without you?" She smiled, he grinned back as he slipped a little himself, grabbing onto the rail. "That was close, we are both as useless as one another and you are very keen on calling me milady tonight aren't you."

"Force of habit." He landed a light kiss on her lips.

"Your also very clingy today." She stated. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You're my soulmate and I can't help it if you look incredibly beautiful this evening."

"Only this evening?" She questioned raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, of course not, you're stunning, and I don't think I could be more in love with anyone."

She felt her cheeks flush as she flashed him the smile that she reserved especially for him, the one he said he saw every time he closed his eyes. She pulled him towards her and touched her lips to his, forgetting about the ice underneath them. Robin slipped backwards and she fell on top of him, he burst into laughter as she sunk her face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She chuckled kissing him lightly over the material of his jacket, before pulling back and looking down at him. "Are you okay?" she asked as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you kinda surprised me that's all." He brushed her hair behind her ear, it worked as a cocoon surrounding the both of them.

"We should probably get up." She stated.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I think water is seeping through my pants."

She laughed loudly "Oh god." Shaking her head, she went to get up and a hand appeared, looking up a man reached out.

"Can I help you up?" he asked.

She took his hand and balanced herself before looking down at Robin and helping him up. "Thank you." She stated turning to the man who was standing in front of them.

"No problem." He smiled his emerald eyes shining in the moonlight, lingering on Regina for a little too long. "Beginners?" he asked as Robin put a protective arm around Regina, feeling rather jealous.

"Yes, it seems that we aren't very good at this skating thing. Are we?" She chuckled squeezing Robin's waist as she glanced up at him lovingly.

"Well I'll leave the two of you to it. Good night." He nodded at Regina, smiling at her before skating off.

Robin narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man who was skating off. She turned to look at him and rubbed his arm "Are you alright?" she asked pulling him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He ran a hand through his hair.

"No you're not? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she questioned her voice laced with concern, he wasn't being his usual self and she was worried.

Robin knew it was stupid, it had only been someone trying to be kind by helping her up, but he couldn't help the jealously that ran through his veins. Not even jealousy, Regina hadn't done a thing to encourage the man, but the way he was looking at her made Robin feel slightly insecure.

"Robin, talk to me." She stated her hand moving to his cheek.

"Regina, I'm fine." He smiled, then his eyes caught the guy still looking at them and ended up staring menacingly in his direction.

Regina followed her gaze and worked it out, she chuckled "Oh Robin." She shook her head, he was jealous and she found it adorable, not that he'd have anything to worry about, ever.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked frowning.

"You, you're jealous."

"Jealous? I don't think so." He argued.

"Robin, I get it."

"What?"

"It's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He stated beginning to feel rather frustrated, not at Regina but himself.

"Fine okay." She stated not believing him in the slightest.

"Well did you see the look in his eyes?" Robin asked.

"Can't say I was paying that much attention to him. I only have eyes for one man, and all that matters to me is how he looks at me." He smirked at her "After all he is my soulmate and has nothing to worry about, because I love him more than anything." She chuckled "Except from maybe Henry, oh and Roland."

"Hey, I'm third?" he asked scoffing.

"No, I'm joking, I love you all equally."

"You milady have a large heart."

"You should know you've seen it." She grinned "In fact you held it for me, do you remember that?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I might remember that."

"Do you want to get off the ice?" she asked as she reached out for his hand.

"Maybe a couple more laps, I want to show that guy that we can actually sake."

"Robin, we can't skate." She giggled, feeling rather hyper.

"Oh I beg to differ, it seemed like you had gotten the hang of it."

She let go of his hand and skated a few feet away from him. "Well I may have lied just a little." She bit her lip.

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to make you feel better."

"What?"

"I do know how to skate."

"You said you'd never been ice skating."

"I haven't been ice skating as such, it doesn't mean that Henry didn't coax me to try out his rollerblades."

"You, rollerblading?" he questioned as they both began to skate, him still holding to the barrier and her hand.

"Yes." She chuckled "Me rollerblading, once, it was once, just after you left for New York."

"Oh my goodness, Miss Mills, that means that you had an unfair advantage on me." He stated in mock frustration, tutting at her.

"I'm sorry, will you be able to forgive me?" she asked grinning at him.

"Oh I think I'll find a way for you to make it up to me."

She shook her head "Well then, we'll see, what did you have in mind?" she asked biting her lip seductively.

"Something that I think you'll be quite willing to take me up on."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it is, however, we did promise our son that we would be departing today, so it may have to wait."

Her smile fell a little "Yes, I suppose we did."

"I thought you really wanted to go home?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, all she had been able to talk about was how much she missed her boys.

"I do, it's just I rather enjoyed not having to rely on magic, not having to watch my back and worry about being attacked by some scheming villain."

"I know what you mean."

"Not only that, but I rather enjoyed us having a little time together, alone. Our lives have been so messed up, that we never really got a chance to have this." She stated a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, maybe we'll get a chance to have a honeymoon."

"We'll have to had a wedding first." She rolled her eyes.

Robin smirked, little did she know that he had plans, plans in which every resident of Storybrooke were in on, well when he said all residents, all but Regina herself and one other; someone who couldn't keep a secret for the life of her, someone who everyone even her own husband, had warned him not to tell, Snow White. It was something he had been planning for a while, he wanted Regina to have everything that she had been denied the first time around, starting with the perfect proposal.

"What was that look?" she asked.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see milady."

"Your majesty." She corrected, narrowing her eyes "What are you planning thief?"

He simply rose his eyebrows at her and in a bid to look cool attempted to speed up ahead of her, but instead of impressing her, he slipped yet again landing on his bum. He could hear her laughing and turned to look at her "You alright?" she called through the tears of laughter.

"Yes." He wiped the ice from his hands and attempted to get up, but winced as a pain shot through his foot.

"Robin?" She asked making her way over to him as quick as she could. "Robin?"

"It's nothing, my ankle just hurts a little that's all."

"Oh my god, you've gone and broken your ankle." She dropped down to the ice and went to heal him before remembering. "Dam, no magic."

"It's not broken." He stated as he attempted to use the barrier to help him up.

"Are we going to the emergency department?" she asked.

"No."

"I think so, Robin, you can't even get up off the ground, stay there."

"I'm not going anywhere am I."

She shook her head before skating to flag down the green eyed man "Excuse me sir, my boyfriend, the clumsy oaf that he is seems to have damaged his ankle, I don't suppose you could help me."

"Of course anything for a pretty lady." He smiled, she looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

They headed back over to Robin "Does seem like you really like this ice mate, do you have some sort of need to be close to it?"

Regina frowned and Robin shot the man daggers, before he said something he would regret she stepped in. "Can we get him off the ice?"

"Yeah, sure." The man nodded and helped her to hoist Robin up, he again winced at the sharp stinging pain in his foot.

As soon as they were at the gate Regina nodded "Thank you, I think I can manage it from here." She sat him down on the closest bench to the exit and quickly unlaced her own boots before kneeling in front of him and removing his boots. To this he smirked and she furrowed her eyebrows at him "What?"

"This is hardly the place." He joked.

"Robin! You are injured! Get those thoughts out of your head." She tutted, smiling at him nonetheless.

"Sorry your majesty, I got a little carried away."

"I am aware of that." She rolled her eye and removed his sock immediately noticing the slight bruising. "Looks like were heading to the hospital, you really did not want to drive Emma's bug did you. Come on."

"Mam, is everything alright?" one of the attendants asked as he approached her and Robin.

"My boyfriend has injured his foot." She stated.

"Oh, I can get you a cab to the emergency department."

"That would be very much appreciated."

"Don't mention it." The guy smiled before re-entering his office to phone for a car.

"Regina, I don't think I need…"

"We are going whether you like it or not." She shook her head "Stop being so stubborn." She moved to sit next to him on the bench wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. "You clumsy idiot."

"Very sympathetic of you." He stated, putting one arm around her and kissing her forehead.

"I hope you haven't done this because I said I wanted us to have more alone time."

"I can think of better ways to get your attention."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah."

She smiled "I love you."

"We're going for a record today aren't we." He chuckled.

"Well, I can't help it, I do love you."

"I love you too."

"How many times have we said that in the past hour?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Couple of dozen." He laughed.

"Do you remember the first time you told me?" she questioned, caressing his side gently.

"Yes, of course." He nodded, thinking back to that special moment.

* * *

 _ **One week after their first kiss**_

 _"Regina." Robin greeted as he walked down the main street of Storybrooke._

 _"Robin." She smiled as she locked her car and made her way towards him. "Good morning." He placed a light kiss on her lips, it had only been a week since their first kiss around the camp fire, but they had both found their feelings for one another escalating rather quickly._

 _"Have there been any developments on the wicked witch front?" he asked as he placed an arm around her._

 _She shook her head "She still has my heart if that's what you mean."_

 _"We will get it back; I swear we will."_

 _"I hope so, but whatever she's planning to do with it, it can't be good."_

 _"I'm sorry, she only has it because of me."_

 _"No, it wasn't your fault, Robin, you had no choice, you had to protect Roland, he is more important than me." She shrugged her shoulders, she would have done exactly the same thing if a child's life was on the line._

 _"No, you are very important."_

 _"What, because I'm your queen?" she asked shaking her head._

 _"No, because I'm in love with you."_

 _She stopped in her tracks and grabbed his arm. "What?" she asked her eyes growing wide and misting over somewhat. "What did you just say?"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry I overstepped the mark."_

 _"No, did you just say that you loved me?" She questioned her hand coming to rest on his upper arm._

 _"Yes, I suppose I did."_

 _She smiled and shook her head "Why?"_

 _"What do you mean why? Why did I tell you?"_

 _"No, why would you love me?"_

 _"Because you are a beautiful person inside and out and I believe that you want a second chance, that is something that I admire and I need myself." He moved his own hand to her cheek "You Regina Mills have a way of capturing hearts."_

 _"Oh that's a specialised trick." She chuckled "Not that I ever plan on using it again." She clarified._

 _"I should hope that you won't."_

 _"I love you too." She stated._

 _"Really? Do you really?" he asked, shocked that she had been so forward with her feelings._

 _"Yes." She smiled widely. He cupped her face with his hands and claimed her lips. "There's something else I need to tell you." She whispered._

 _"What is it?" he asked caressing her cheek as he touched his forehead to hers._

 _"I'm scared." She confessed._

 _He looked at her wide eyed, that had been the last thing he had expected her to say, he shook his head and pulled her into a hug._

 _"I'm so scared." She cried holding him tight._

 _"We are going to win Regina, don't worry, you can beat that witch I believe in you."_

 _"That's the thing Robin, I don't know if I can, I don't know if I'm strong enough, you weren't there when she threw me through the clock tower, I couldn't stop her, I was practically powerless against her."_

 _"You'll figure it out, we'll figure it out. You are the strongest, sexiest, stubbornest woman I know and you can do this."_

 _She nodded against his shoulder. "I just don't want to put anyone in danger, she already targeted Roland because of me. I can't lose anyone else, I can't go through that pain again."_

 _"Hey, don't worry, you and Emma will be able to overpower her, I'm certain of it." He dropped a kiss in her hair as she hugged to him. "I'm certain."_

* * *

Regina was sat alone in the waiting room; they had taken Robin off for precautionary X-rays. She was tapping her feet and even biting her nails, something she never usually did, she had told Emma many times of how she felt it was a disgusting habit. But she was nervous, if Robin's ankle was broken she didn't know how they were going to get back to Storybrooke and although she had joked that she wanted them to have some alone time, she needed the rest of her family, she needed her sons. Pulling out her phone she dialled Emma's number.

"Hey Regina, is everything alright?" Emma's voice asked sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you, what time even is it?" she questioned whispering as though she was in the room with her and was going to wake someone else.

"It's half twelve."

Regina heard her stomach rumble and realised that they had supposed to have been going out for dinner, but with Robin getting injured hadn't got around to it, she hadn't eaten for twelve hours. "Oh I'm sorry Emma."

"Regina, are you alright?" She asked in concern, sitting up on the bed in Regina's spare room.

"I'm fine, Robin on the other hand, were in the ER."

"What? What happened?" Emma asked getting out of the bed, careful not to wake Killian and going out onto the landing.

"He's in X Ray, we were ice skating in Central Park and he may have broken his ankle."

"Oh my god."

"I laughed at him as well." Regina confessed guiltily, biting her lip.

"You didn't know he was hurt."

"I know. I'm not sure how we are going to get home. I mean we have two cars; Robin won't be able to drive with a broken ankle."

"Shit, I hadn't even thought about that." Emma shook her head trying to come up with a solution. "We'll think of something; you can't miss the new year."

"It's New Year's Eve Emma."

"You need to be back here; you need to be. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, if you have to, leave my bug."

"What? Emma we can't leave it here, it's your car."

"Well you're not leaving your Mercedes are you? That cars like a third child to you. We all need you back here."

"I have another idea." Regina stated as something came to her "don't worry Emma, I'll sort this out."

"Hey." A voice came from behind her, she didn't register it to have been speaking to her so continued twiddling her thumbs and listening into the conversations of people around her. "Hello?"

This time she furrowed her eyebrows and turned around, it was the man from the ice rink, the one who had helped them. "What are you doing here?" she asked rather taken aback.

"I wanted to make sure that you were both alright." He replied sitting down in the chair next to her, causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable. Upon seeing her facial expression, he shook his head "I work for the skate rink, we like to ensure that our customers are well looked after."

"I see." She stated, still not entirely sure why the skate rink couldn't have just phoned them, instead of sending someone down to the hospital.

"That and I kinda wanted to see you again."

"You do know that's my boyfriend right?" she scoffed shaking her head, Robin had been right in assuming that this man was attracted to her.

"Yes well…"

"There's no well about it, he's my boyfriend and I love him very much, so if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to check what's going on."

"I'm sorry." He called after her as she walked to the information desk.

She couldn't believe the audacity of some people, why weren't they capable of understanding the notion that someone wasn't single. He knew that she wasn't single, she had already told him back at the rink that Robin was her boyfriend, so why had he been so persistent? Upon reaching the desk she sighed and ran her hands across her face, it had been one hell of a day and all she wanted was food and to be at home in her own bed, in Robin's arms. "Excuse me."

"Yes miss, how can I help you?"

"My partner, he was taken through to x-ray do you have any updates? His name is Robin Locksley. It's just I've been sitting here a while." For medical records Robin had chosen to use Locksley as his last name, after all he was Robin of Locksley.

"I'm sorry mam, I don't think I can tell you anything."

"What are you talking about, I am his next of kin." She stated shaking her head.

"One second miss."

Regina huffed and closed her eyes while the woman checked something on the computer.

"What is your relation to the patient?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Regina informed her "Do you have any idea of how much longer he will be."

"What's your name?"

"Regina Mills." She shook her head, getting more and more worked up, she hadn't seen Robin for a couple of hours and she was becoming increasingly worried.

"Well, I have a Marian Locksley as his next of kin."

"Marian?" great, well that was just great. "Marian, right. Okay well, if you could please just tell me how much longer he will be."

"I'm sorry miss, as I said I can only disclose that information to his next of kin."

Her squeaky voice was getting on her last nerve "How many times, I am his next of kin, or are you stupid. My god."

"Miss calm down."

"I am perfectly calm; I just want to make sure that he is okay."

"Well I can't tell you anything."

She slammed her fist down on the counter "Well that is bull…"

"Regina."

She turned around and sighed "Robin, are you alright?" she asked taking into account that he didn't have a cast on but was balancing on crutches.

"Are you scaring the poor receptionist?" he asked knowingly as she hugged him.

"She is completely useless and I was worried."

"I'm fine it's just a sprain."

"Oh thank god, they wouldn't tell me anything, they said that Marian was your next of kin."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through her hair. He had completely forgotten to change his doctors form; he had been meaning to do so after Marian died but hadn't gotten round to it. "We need to change that don't we." She nodded against his chest and her stomach let out a loud rumble. "Dinner, we missed dinner, I'm sorry Gina, I ruined the night."

"No you didn't ruin the night, we can still have dinner now."

"Regina, its one in the morning."

"Yes and I'm starving."

"Come on then milady, I'm going to take you somewhere that you have probably never been in your life. I think what we need right now is junk food."

She nodded "sounds like a plan."

"Are you agreeing to unhealthy food?" he asked.

"Robin, its one in the morning." She chuckled mocking him "Do you think I have the effort to eat a Caesar salad?"

"I'm guessing not."

"You'd be correct in that assumption, I want fries."

"Well this place is perfect then."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. x**


	29. Road trip

**I don't want to ruin it for people who may not know, but for those of you who do know, I know this can hardly make up for it, but hopefully it might make you feel slightly better.**

 **Also we have reached the 100,000 word mark, how did that happen? I feel as though I have hardly written anything, but thank you all for your continuing support, I love each and everyone of you. I have so much more to put into this story and will be continuing to update whenever I can.**

* * *

Regina woke up, her head was resting on Robin's chest as it moved up and down in a relaxing way, she tightened her grip on him as she placed a kiss on his bare skin and traced her lips all the way along one of his scars. He had many, some of them inflicted by the dark one, from his attempts at torture and some from other encounters. She felt herself fluttering in and out of the world of consciousness, the light was streaming in through a gap in the curtains, it illuminated his features, making him look extremely handsome. She yawned and moved her attention back to his bare chest, beginning to trace circles upon it with her finger tips.

They hadn't got back to the apartment until nearly three o'clock, when they had both flopped down on the bed, mindful of Robin's sore ankle. Robin had taken her to McDonalds, somewhere she had as he predicted never been, they had decided to bring their food back to the apartment to avoid all the drunks who were in there at that time of night; now the remnants of their late night snack, wrappers and paper cups, were discarded on the floor. They had literally crawled into bed and eaten there, snuggled together, eating big macs and sipping chocolate shakes, while his foot was elevated. If it hadn't been for the foot it would have been the perfect end to their trip, but now they were faced with a dilemma, Robin couldn't drive.

"Hello sleepy." She whispered closing her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat, knowing that she had protected it. He simply yawned and increased his hold on her. "Now who's the sleepyhead?" she asked moving so that she had a better view of his expression. Much to his protest, she shuffled up a little so that their heads were level. She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose "Robin." He groaned "Robin?" he shook his head and refused to open his eyes, stubborn git.

Huffing she sat up even more and took her pillow out from under her before administering a light bash to him with it. "get up lazy." She attempted.

He opened one eye and looked at her.

"What do you think you are, a pirate?" she chuckled "Well you're missing the eye patch."

"Killian doesn't have an eyepatch." He smiled closing his eyes.

"True. But Killian isn't a real pirate." She stated coming to straddle him, serving to wake him up immediately as he opened his eyes. "I knew that this would work to capture your attention." She smirked sitting in just the right place.

"Oh, are you trying to seduce me Miss Mills?" He asked his hands moving to her hips.

"Wherever did you get that idea?" She questioned moving suggestively. "I was simply trying to wake you up."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow as she moved again.

"That was the original plan." She leaned down to touch her lips to his "but, I think..." His lips moved to her neck, earning a gasp from her. "I may have..." His hands traveling along her back "changed my mind." She confessed as she trailed kisses down to his collar bone.

"Is that so?" He smiled knowing how easy it was for him to get her in the mood.

"Yes." She stated pulling back to look at him, stopping him from kissing her. "But, we do need to get home." She announced as she went to move off from on top of him.

"Hey." He protested managing to flip them so she was under him. He twisted his ankle the wrong way and winced.

She rolled her eyes before smiling at him "serves you right."

"Didn't hurt."

"Well that's a lie." She snickered before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kiss me." She demanded.

"With pleasure your majesty." He nodded as he captured her lips with his.

* * *

"We have so much to do before tonight; gee I hope they get back in time for this."

"They will love don't worry."

"Can't help it." Emma shook her head as she used her magic to fasten the balloons to the ceiling, encased in net to hold them up. "I'm literally going to kill Robin, this was his idea and he's not even here."

"You can't blame him for spraining his foot."

"Oh yes I bloody can, Regina said that ice skating was his idea."

"You'd think they'd want to avoid ice after what happened last year." Killian quipped as he continued to pump helium into balloons.

"Yeah well, Regina seemed to think it was romantic, well obviously up until the accident, he was trying to show off."

"Idiot."

"Reminds me of someone." She chuckled nudging him.

"Hey."

"Killian, you are always showing off, it's your thing." He rolled his eye as Henry came into the hall.

"There on their way home, they just set off."

"Really? Thank god." Emma sighed. "The New Year's party starts at half seven and it takes seven hours to get here from New York, timing in stops for gas and lunch they should arrive at about nine. That gives us three hours until midnight, that will be okay won't it?"

"Emma don't worry about it." David stated carrying a crate of bottles.

"God you sound like Killian."

"And you sound like your mother."

"Speaking of mom, what did you tell her you were doing?" Emma asked narrowing her eyes? There was enough time between now and midnight for Mary Margret to spill the secret to Regina and they weren't taking any chances.

"Grandpa and grandson bonding, right Henry." He chuckled.

"Yeah, we are riding as we speak."

"Okay." Emma nodded "okay, I think we might just be able to pull this off."

"Do you think Regina will appreciate this?" Archie asked as he stepped down off a ladder, he had been pinning up New Years banners.

"She better bloody appreciate this." Killian scoffed "Do you know how hard we have worked to sort all this. Following Robin's every order."

"Well he was supposed to be here to help us and we were sending mom and Regina off to the spar for the day." Emma informed.

"I see." Archie nodded as he shared a look with Marco who simply shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Ze." Regina greeted as she opened the apartment door.

"Did you just call me Ze?" Zelena questioned raising her eyebrows, before looking at Robin "What did he do?" She asked walking into the room.

"Sprained an ankle, he can't drive."

She shook her head "Geez, I hadn't planned on going back to Storybrooke so soon." She rolled her eyes.

"I really appreciate it, plus it would be nice to spend New Year with my elder sister." Regina grinned.

"Less of the elder. I guess we're going back to Storybrooke then Conrad." She called as he dragged himself up the stairs holding a travel bag.

"You absolute plonker Robin."

"It hurt." He protested, as Regina turned and chuckled at him.

"You were brave weren't you." She grinned patting his cheek. "All because you were jealous."

"Not this again." He rolled his eyes jokingly and pulled her onto his knee.

"Are we heading to Storybrooke then?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, of course, I just want to double check that I have everything." She stated hopping off his lap and heading into the bathroom.

"They're not going to like this are they?" Zelena asked leaning on the door frame as she watched her sister shovel her cosmetics into her make up bag.

"Who?" She asked looking up.

"The rest of the heroes."

"Probably not." Regina smirked "but I want you there, and if they want me there then they're going to have to accept that you are my sister and that we know everything now." She collected the last bits "after all, you're not trying to kill me anymore are you?" She quipped.

"No, no I'm not, do you think they'll believe me though."

"No, but they'll believe me and I've already told Emma that we've made up, it will be fine."

"Okay." She shook her head still in doubt, after all she had virtual terrorised them less than a week ago, the flashback and Conrad had made her see how truly stupid she had been.

"Zelena, quit worrying." She stated reaching out and placing a hand on her sister's arm "It will be fine; I swear it will."

Zelena nodded and they both made their way back into the living area. "Well, I think we are just about ready to go." Regina smiled at Robin, who had his foot elevated.

"How are we getting the idiot down the stairs?" Conrad asked chuckling at his brother.

"He'll just have to slide down on his backside." Zelena laughed as she came to stand next to Conrad.

"I think I'll manage." He snapped.

"Yes you will." Regina picked up the jacket that was laid on the bed. "What other clothes did Emma have in her car?" she asked, wondering if she did in fact keep her whole wardrobe within the trunk of her bug.

"You're wearing the saviour's clothes?" Zelena asked as they walked to the door, Robin holding onto Regina as Conrad held their bags.

"Her jeans yeah, they are actually rather comfortable." She smirked "in fact Emma would probably be over the moon to know that I've worn jeans."

Robin looked at his watch and shook his head "Come on, the sooner we get home the better."

"Agreed." They shut the door behind them and slowly made their way down the stone steps, Robin was limping behind with Regina.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he held onto the handrail and her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's a dull ache." He nodded "I don't know what people are going to say when we rock up with your sister and my brother."

"Emma will probably pounce." She laughed.

"Oh don't, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Me neither." Regina snickered as she pushed the heavy metal door open using her back, still holding onto Robin.

"Careful, it swings ba…" Zelena warned but it was too late for a warning, as the door swung and knocked her out. "Regina!" She fell backwards and luckily Zelena moved behind her just in time to catch her.

"Regina! Oh my god!" Robin rushed towards them.

"Regina, wake up." Zelena laid her head on her lap after lowering her to the ground "Regina, can you hear me, wake up."

"Zelena." Robin stated running his hand through his hair "Zelena, is she alright?"

"Does she bloody look alright?" Conrad asked.

Robin made his way to the ground and ran his fingers through her hair "Gina, Gina wake up. Regina!" Panic ran through him; it suddenly became wholly apparent that he could lose her at any moment from completely natural occurrences. Now could not be that moment, losing Regina wasn't an option, he couldn't live without her.

Zelena cast him a worried look as her sister wasn't regaining consciousness. "Regina, come on sis wake up, please. Regina."

She started to move and her hand went to her forehead "Robin." She called rubbing her eyes "Robin?"

"I'm here are you alright?"

"Ze?"

"I got you. That door didn't half knock you out." She stated, looking down at her rather dazed sister.

"I feel that." She stated closing her eyes as she rubbed them.

"God, you scared me half to death." Robin sighed as she made to sit up, realising that she was on the sidewalk.

"You laid me down here?" she asked disgusted "Ewe, is that gum?" she asked looking next to her.

"I take it she's alright then." Conrad chuckled as he helped Zelena up.

She shook her head "I think I'm fine." She attempted to stand up and dropped back to the floor "Or not."

"Regina, give yourself a minute." Robin stated holding her arm.

"We really should be going."

"You are not driving!" he shook his head "No way are you driving seven hours back to Storybrooke after you just hit your head, it's too dangerous."

She rolled her eyes "I'll be fine Robin."

"No, you are not driving!"

"Who made you my boss!" she snapped, standing up "I can do as I please and what I please is to get home to my children."

"Regina, you are being completely unreasonable." He stated standing up himself, leaning against the wall to keep his balance.

"Unreasonable? How did you work that one out?" she scoffed.

Geez, had that door given her a personality transplant? She suddenly seemed to have reverted to how she was when he had first met her in the Enchanted forest. "I am just saying that you shouldn't be driving."

"You're telling me what to do." She bit back "And I don't need anyone to do so, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

What the heck was wrong with her? "I don't think you are."

"Excuse me?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. Zelena and Conrad slowly backed away from the couple.

"I don't think you are capable of making your own decisions at the moment."

"How dare you. What makes you think that you have the right to boss me about?"

He shook his head. "Milady." He attempted.

Their usually joking nickname however worked to further annoy her. "Now Robin? Now you decide to milady me?"

"Regina. All I am saying is that you might have concussion." He sighed, he hated fighting with her, this was seemingly a battle he couldn't win, but one that he had to.

"I'm driving."

"No you're bloody not!"

"Yes I am."

"Regina, are you listening to a single thing that I am saying to you?"

She scanned his features and tilted her head "All I'm hearing is that you think that you own me and therefore possess the right to tell me what to do."

"Regina, I love you and I care about your safety! I do not own you, you are your own person, I know that! What I don't know is what I have done to make you yell at me like you are doing and to make you think that I thought I owned you in the first place. We are equal partners in this relationship and I thought we both knew and respected that."

This broke through to her as she shook her head "Oh." She whispered, not meeting his eye.

"Hey." He reached out and pulled her into his arms "If anything were to happen to you because you drove with concussion, I wouldn't be able to bear it. I didn't mean to boss you around and I can see how you might have mistaken my concern as being such. You should know by now, that I know that you don't take orders from anyone."

"I'm sorry." She sighed "Robin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know, and I am sorry for yelling back."

"I hate it when we fight."

"Yes, I very much prefer being a lover instead of a fighter." She chuckled and held him tighter. "Still going to drive?" he asked.

She shook her head against his shoulder "No, seemingly not."

"Okay so it's me and Conrad driving then?" Zelena questioned wandering back over when she saw that her sister and her boyfriend were hugging.

"Sorry Zelena." She sighed, pulling back from Robin. "Now none of us can drive together."

"How about some sibling bonding time?" Conrad suggested, smacking his brother on the back friendly "Robin and I and you two?"

"Yes, I suppose that is what we'll have to do." Regina stated reluctantly.

"Is the idea of being in a car with your elder sister for seven hours such a terrible prospect for you?" Zelena joked.

"No of course not, come on, let's go." She put her arm around Robin.

"Now who's clumsy?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Do you know what I'm doing as soon as I get home?" She asked.

"Does it have something to do with warm water maybe?" he asked knowingly.

"That's part of it yes, I have missed being able to turn on the tap and have heated water." She shook her head "but first, I'm going to rid you off that stupid limp and heal your ankle."

"Awe. So I'm guessing that argument is forgotten."

She nodded "yes, I'm so sorry, I get that you were only trying to make sure that I was alright."

"Well, I'm glad you realised that." He smirked as his hand slipped into her hair. "How's your head?" He asked.

"Truthfully? It's banging." Upon reaching the cars Regina went to get in the driver's seat of her merc and shook her head "forgot." She allowed her sister to get in before shutting the door behind her.

Zelena rolled down the window and Robin walked over to her "I need you to take care of her for me, make sure whatever you do that she doesn't fall asleep, keep her awake, I don't care what you have to do."

Zelena nodded "don't worry, she'll be fine."

Robin sighed before walking back over to his girlfriend and taking her into a hug. "Don't worry, we'll be home before you know it." He told her kissing the side of her head.

"I'm not worried." She chuckled "If I'm not mistaken, it seems to be you that is worried." She pulled back and kissed him "Robin I have a pretty hard head, I've hit it enough times."

"I know." He moved her hair behind her ear "doesn't make me less worried."

She ran her thumb across his cheek, then along his lips. "Don't miss me too much." She smirked before kissing him again and hopping into the passenger seat.

"Can't promise you anything." He called back, before reluctantly turning to Emma's bug.

Conrad came to Zelena's window "hey beautiful, you sure you'll be okay driving?" He asked.

"Yes, actually are you okay to drive?" Regina asked turning to look at her pregnant sister.

"God, I'll be fine." She shook her head "the little green bean isn't too active today." She stated placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Okay, well if you get tired pull over okay." He sighed moving some of her red hair behind her ear.

"I'll be fine, but appreciate the concern." He leant in and pecked her lips before jogging back to Robin and getting being the wheel of the bug.

Regina smiled at her. "What?" She asked, "why are you smiling at me like that?" She put the car into gear and began to drive.

"Nothing." She stated continuing to smile "so you told him everything?"

"Yes, well I can hardly start a relationship based on lies. And he would have had a bit of a shock in a few months when suddenly out pops a baby."

"Pops?" Regina cast her a disgusted look "ewe."

"May I remind you that you and Robin are also trying to get pregnant."

"Oh yes." She looked down and sighed. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"I thought you wanted a child with Robin."

"I do, of course I do, it's just." She stopped.

"Just what?"

"Never mind."

"No Regina what's wrong?"

"I suppose I'm nervous, what if I can't do it, what if I can't be a good mother?"

"You already are a good mother."

"Yes, but I didn't have to give birth to those children, what if I can't?"

"Of course you can, you're strong, if in doubt just use magic."

"Use magic to bring my child into the world?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay Ze, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Again Ze?" She chuckled.

"What? I quite like it, it suits you."

"Whatever Gina."

* * *

"God, what is it with you and your missis getting hurt?" Conrad asked as he followed behind Regina's mercedes.

"I have no idea." Robin chuckled.

"Seemingly the two of you are well suited."

"Well we are soulmates, that tends to be the case." He nodded.

"Yeah." Conrad grinned.

"So how about you and Zelena, what's going on there?"

"She's crazy."

"Just like Regina." Robin laughed.

"But I understand her. I get it, understand how she felt. She was abandoned Robin."

"She also tried to hurt Regina and my son." He sighed.

"She was blind to the truth, blinded by the betrayal she felt from her mother."

"Yeah."

* * *

After a time of silence Zelena came up with something to say "Regina, why did you forgive me?" she asked, receiving no reply. "Regina?" Zelena turned to look at her. "Regina? Oh my god." She quickly pulled over. "Wake up." She shook her.

Regina shot up in her seat "what the hell!" She yelled.

"What are you doing scaring me like that?"

"Scaring you, Zelena I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep with a head injury; you're not meant to sleep."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"You nearly just made me crash your Mercedes."

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

"Don't scare me like that again, stay awake."

"Fine, I'm shattered after yesterday and this morning."

"This morning?" Zelena asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Regina cast her a sass filled smile "use your imagination."

"Ah, I see, you and Robin making the most of being away from the kids."

"You could say that." She smirked.

"Ooh, you devil." Zelena laughed.

"Just drive." She stated rolling her eyes.

"Come on tell me." She pushed as she pulled back onto the road.

"Tell you what?" She asked glancing at her sister in complete confusion.

"How was it?"

"Ewe, Zelena, we are not talking about this."

"Awe why?" She moaned "we are sisters, were supposed to talk about stuff like this."

"Not a chance."

"I'll tell you about Conrad."

"I don't want to know about Conrad."

"Oh but you shall." She chuckled.

"Ewe Zelena." Regina laughed "he's Robin's brother."

"I know and if Robin is half as good as Conrad you are very lucky."

"So the two of you have already?"

"Yes, I needed to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"Make sure that he was the right one." Zelena quipped.

"What does sex have to do with him being the one?" She asked, knowing full well the difference between having sex with your soulmate and just with some other guy.

"Well I figured it had to feel different."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"It felt different." She nodded smiling as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Good."

"He is."

"Okay, let's end this conversation right there."

Zelena chuckled "I was just getting started on the things he can do with..."

At this point Regina stuck her fingers in her ears blocking out her sister's voice "Lalalala, not listening."

She thought that she had stopped and dropped her hands and heard the words "multiple orgasms."

"Oh god." She put her head in her hands. "I did not need to hear that."

"Why, jealous? Has Robin never given you..."

"He's given me plenty, but I'm not exactly wanting to discuss them with my sister."

"Shame." She shrugged "how about this morning?" She asked. Regina began to blush. "Ooh more than one then." Zelena laughed at how easy it was to make her sister squirm.

Regina smirked and held up three fingers.

"Ooh lucky."

Regina laughed and shook her head "wow, no way did I think that I would ever be discussing this with my big sister."

"It may have happened sooner if we'd have had our memories."

"Yes, I suppose it would have." Regina stated solemnly. "Mother makes me so angry, I hate that she did this to us." She huffed.

"Me too, Regina I love you."

"I love you too."

"Shall I tell you what else I love?" Zelena asked casting her a wicked smirk.

"What?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"When Conrad..." She mouthed the rest.

Regina gasped "Filth." She laughed "it seems it runs in the family though."

"Ooh then we're both lucky."

"Yes we are."

* * *

Robin was awoken by a thump to the arm "hey!"

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Conrad laughed.

Robin rubbed his eyes "how long have I been asleep?" He asked, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"About an hour, you must be tired, seemingly Regina is too, Zelena had to wake her up."

"Is she alright? He asked sitting up in concern. "She wasn't supposed to sleep."

"No yeah she's fine, what have the two of you been up to?"

"That's for me and her to know." Robin smirked.

"Ah, I see, I'm guessing one of you had a nice wakeup call this morning."

"That would have been me." He laughed thinking back to their early morning session.

"Ooh that must have been enjoyable."

"What waking up to your beautiful girlfriend sat on top of you? Yeah it was."

Conrad cast his brother a grin before looking back to the road "Lucky guy."

"Extremely."

"So I take it the evil queen is good in bed."

Robin rolled his eyes "yes."

"Expand."

"No, she's good and that's all you're getting from me."

"Well Zelena is great, she does this thing were..."

"Ewe, please don't tell me, I don't want to know. I just don't."

"Your loss." He laughed.

"That was quick."

"Well can I help it if she's attracted to me."

"Right okay." Robin shook his head.

"It felt different." He stated.

"Yes, that's because it's true love, it always feels different. Regina, she is the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never let her go, ever. And if you have any sense, you'll be the same with Zelena."

"Don't worry about me, I have no intention of letting her slip through my fingers."

"Good."

* * *

After three hours of talking and driving Regina was crossing her legs, her stomach let out a loud rumble. "Sorry."

"Don't be, ring Robin, I'm starving and you clearly need the restroom, you've been unknowingly tapping your feet like a child for the past twenty minutes." Zelena stated pulling to a halt at a stop light.

"Right, okay, I'll do that." She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello beautiful." He answered.

"Hey, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could be if I thought about it."

"We should probably pull over somewhere then."

"I think there's a diner up the road in about ten minutes."

"Right then, I suppose we'll see you there."

"You alright?"

"I'm great." She chuckled "except I think my bladder may just burst."

"Nice, see you in a few."

"Yes, bye."

"Bye."

"Right, he said that there's a place up the road."

"Okay great."

* * *

"Killian, No!" Emma yelled from the other side of the hall "That doesn't go there!"

"Sorry love."

"Just put it down." She shook her head "I thought we'd have done in here by now. We need to go and sort out their bedroom."

"Whoa, that's a bit private isn't it?" Killian asked casting her a disgusted look.

"Killian, Robin was going to do that, but Robin isn't here is he?"

"Emma." He took her arms "You really need to relax, come on, we'll leave these guys to sort the hall and we'll do the house."

She put down the streamers and took his hand as they made their way out of the room. "Sorry."

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"Because I really want them to have this, I promised Regina that I would help her find her happy ending."

"She's going to have her happy ending; she doesn't need you getting worked up over every minor detail."

"You are right, but, the way I see it, is that she deserves this, so come on." She sped up and dropped into the flower shop "Do you have those roses and rose petals?" she asked Belle's father who was stood behind the counter.

"Yes, here." He handed her the large bucket of rose petals. "I thought Robin was supposed to have been picking these up."

"Yes, he was but they're not back yet."

"I see, well, I'll see you all tonight." He smiled as they bid him goodbye and wandered out of the shop.

* * *

"Killian, do not rifle through that draw." She chuckled as he opened a draw in Regina's room.

She came to stand next to him and looked in the draw herself "Wow." She rose her eyebrows "Is that the only kind of underwear she owns?"

"Emma, you literally just told me off."

"I know but look at these."

Killian picked up a red G-string using his Hook, smirking at her.

She laughed and shook her head "Put it down."

He did just that and shut the draw "What can I do to help?"

"Go put the champagne in the fridge and the chocolate coated strawberries." She instructed making the bed herself and sprinkling the rose petals on top of it and on the floor, before trailing them into the bathroom and around the bathtub. Then she placed the actual roses in a tall vase on the bedside table, before finding a lot of candles and scattering them unlit, around both rooms, taking one last look she nodded pleased with her progress.

"Killian, are you done?" she called down the stair.

"Yep."

"Come up here and see what you think of this."

He jogged up the stair and his eyes grew wide "Wow, she just has to love this."

"She would be dumb not to. It's kinda hot." She bit her bottom lip.

"Oh do you think so Miss Swan?" he asked moving closer.

"We are not doing this here." She stated.

"Then use your wonderful magic and transport us somewhere more suitable."

"Okay." She smirked grabbing a hold of his shirt and transporting them to her room at the apartment.

Emma dropped back onto the bed accidently making it thud, she quickly put her finger over his lips "Shush, my mom is downstairs.".

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine, but that's beside the point and is why we really need our own place."

"Hello." They heard from downstairs. "Is anyone there? Emma?"

"Yeah, its me." She replied as Hook flopped down on the bed burying his head in the pillow. "Sorry."

"Never mind love."

"Urgh." She hit the mattress "I hate living with my parents."

"I hate living with your parents too."

"Yeah, well soon."

"Actually sooner than you may think." He stated standing up and picking up a paper in which he had circled a beautiful house. He handed the paper to her "So?"

"It's beautiful, I love it."

"Really?" he asked releasing a deep breath.

"Yes, perfect."

"Well then, in the new year we can go and look at it"

"I would love that."

"I would love that too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Regina flung the car door open and hurried into the diner, "Excuse me, where is your restroom?" she asked the lady behind the counter

"Just to the left."

"Thank you, so much." She smiled, before rushing into the bathroom and virtually slamming the stall door.

"She was in a rush." Robin laughed as he got out of the car and Zelena shook her head.

"She was desperate."

"Ah, I see. Come on then, let's go in and order something."

Conrad placed his arm around Zelena and they all walked into the diner finding a booth in the corner they all sat down. Immediately catching the attention of the waitress who came over to them "Hi do you want any drinks?" she asked, casting Robin a larger than was necessary grin.

"Well, we're missing one, she just ran to the bathroom." Robin chuckled.

"Oh."

"Yes, she should be back in a minute."

"Ah." She grinned "Well, I'll go and get you some menus. I'll be right back." She smiled at Robin and then walked off looking back at him.

"Oh my god, that is shameful." Zelena frowned.

"What?" Robin asked furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"That waitress was flirting with you."

"No she wasn't."

"Um, yes she was."

"Yeah she totally was bro."

"No, she can't have been."

"Seriously, you obviously can't recognise when a woman is checking you out anymore." Conrad shook his head.

"Well, Regina clearly has you tied around her little finger."

"What can I say I'm in love."

"Talking about me again?" Regina asked slipping into the booth next to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"No, oops you weren't meant to hear that." He smirked.

"Oh is that so?"

"Of course not." He leant in and kissed her lips "You're the only woman I love."

"Glad to hear it." She kissed him back.

"Guys, you have company."

"Sorry." She smirked.

The waitresses smile dropped as she saw the beautiful woman under the arm of the guy she had been flirting with. Shaking her head she continued to the table "Menus." She nodded, not as cheerfully as she had been previously.

"Thanks." Robin smiled. Before turning to Regina "What do you fancy?"

"I have no idea." She chuckled as he caressed her arm.

The waitress continued to stand there "Okay, so, what drinks can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a diet soda." Zelena stated.

"Me too." Conrad nodded.

"Yep, and me."

Regina shook her head "Um, I'll have an iced tea please." She looked up at the waitress, coming face to face with a fake smile. She nodded and walked off "Whoa what was that?" she asked turning up her nose "Did you see that?" she asked looking at Zelena.

"Yes, well, she was eyeing up Robin, she's probably jealous."

Regina laughed "Well then, that explains it." When she spotted the waitress looking at them Zelena and her shared conspiratorial glances and she leant in and kissed Robin.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Marking my territory." She smiled.

"Territory?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, not territory, just showing people that we are together."

"I see." He chuckled kissing her again.

"Right okay you two enough, I think she got the point already." Conrad complained.

"Are you sure, because I rather liked doing that."

"We're quite sure Robin."

"Aww." He complained before opening the menu. "Ooh look."

"What?" Regina asked leaning towards him to look at his list.

"Lasagna."

She nodded "Yeah, well, I think I just want a salad."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just, I don't really fancy anything too heavy you know."

"Alright, so Con, what are you having?"

"Buger."

"Snap." Zelena smiled "Oh you see, made for one another."

"What side are you having?" he asked.

"Easy. Guess?"

"Well if you are like me you'll be having onion rings."

"There you have it folks." She shrugged her shoulders.

Regina chuckled. "Do you know what though, I could probably manage a slice of garlic bread."

"Coming right up your majesty."

"Thank you." She smiled.

The waitress came over again carrying their drinks "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I think so." Conrad replied "Two burgers and onion rings, one lasagna, caesar salad and a side of garlic bread please."

"Okay, coming right up."

* * *

An hour later they had all finished their meals, with Regina trying a bit of everyone's, having realised when it arrived that she didn't really want salad and what she really wanted was something greasier, which was unusual, because she avoided greasy food most of the time. She was now back in the front seat with Zelena and they were telling each other everything, all the things they had missed in each other's lives. Tales of Oz and an annoying woman named Dorothy, while Regina told her of her many attempts to kill Snow White, all of which she was now completely ashamed. Then it moved to Henry and how she had struggled to bring him up alone and how he broke her heart when she learnt that she wasn't enough and he needed his birth mother.

Then of how she tried to kill Emma and Henry ended up being the one who got poisoned; Greg and Tamara and the electrocution, Peter Pan. After a while they were both all talked out and Regina simply put on her CD player and they both sat comfortably listening to the music, with Regina every now and then asking Zelena how she was and if she needed a break. Zelena would then roll her eyes and mutter something about only being pregnant and that she wasn't sick or anything.

Meanwhile, Robin and Conrad's car journey was less than peaceful, with both men arguing over who was the best marksman, jokingly of course. Then something hit Robin "Oh my god! It's New Year's eve!"

"Yeah, that's why we're going back to Storybrooke." Conrad rolled his eyes.

"No, I completely forgot, how did I forget."

"Forget what?"

"Oh this is terrible."

"Robin, what's going on?"

"I need to ring Emma, now."

"Robin, what?"

"I forgot, I completely forgot."

* * *

 **Have you worked out what Robin has forgotten? Let me know. x**


	30. Home sweet home

How had he managed to forget something that was so important, something that he had been planning forever? He had organised each and every part of the night, every detail, however small. Yes, he had relied on the help of their friends, but that was all it was supposed to have been, help, they weren't supposed to have been left with the whole burden, all they were meant to do was help; in his troubles Robin had entirely forgotten, it had slipped his mind, resulting on him accidently burdening his friends with all the preparations.

Swan was going to be so angry, he could just imagine her reaction, he felt terribly guilty and the fact that he had forgotten made him feel like a bad boyfriend to boot. What he couldn't understand was how he had been able to forget about it in the first place, it had been at the forefront of his mind ever since he had come up with the idea, slowly becoming more and more complex and memorable. Now he had to find a way to explain to Emma how he had managed to forget, something which he was still contemplating himself.

He ran his hand over his face "I had a massive plan and everything, how could I forget?"

"What was it?"

"I'm proposing to Regina, tonight, and Emma was helping me with preparations."

"Oh shit, how did you forget that?"

"Well, when you spend like three hours in the ER, then your girlfriend goes and knocks herself out, you tend to forget things." He stated rolling his eyes and hurriedly scanning through his contacts, still getting used to the new upgraded phone he had received as a side present from Regina.

"I think you better ring her."

"Darn thing." He shook his head, before clicking on her contact and calling her number.

"Robin Hood, it's about bloody time you phoned me!" Emma's annoyed voice came over the line.

"Emma, I am so sorry, something happened this morning that completely distracted me."

"What, what happened?" she asked the annoyance dropping somewhat and being replaced with concern.

"Regina, she knocked herself out on the heavy doors of Neal's apartment."

"Shit, those doors are dangerous, is she alright?"

"She lost consciousness for a brief moment, but she is fine now, I just want to pre-warn you that we aren't coming back to Storybrooke alone."

"Why, who are you coming back with?" she asked narrowing her eyes as she looked at Killian.

"Okay, are you sat down?"

"Yes, why?" she lied pouring a glass of water.

"My brother and Zelena are with us."

"Ha." She burst "So, so, funny, I love that." She wiped her eyes "Robin, I love that, you are hilarious."

"Not a joke."

"Wait, what?" her face dropped as she closed her eyes "Robin, please tell me that this is just another of our silly pranks. I mean of course it is right, you wouldn't actually bring you tyrant of a brother and Regina's jealous witch of a sister back here on New Year's Eve would you?" She scoffed "Because that would truly be insane."

"Call us insane then." He stated looking at Conrad as he winced waiting for her reaction.

"Shit."

"Swan were you sat down?"

"I am now." She stated having dropping into the nearest chair to her. "Robin, the whole reason you left Storybrooke in the first place was to get away from her."

"I know and I doubted Regina's faith in Zelena, but she says that we can trust her and I believe Regina, I trust Regina, don't you?"

"Yes of course I do, but Zelena."

"Emma, I would not be allowing them to return with us unless I was sure that she wasn't going to pose a threat to my friends and family. Regina told you about the vision didn't she and how my brother and her sister are soulmates?"

"Yes, she told me Robin, but I guess I'm still doubting it, can you blame me?"

"No, I get it, we all have our reservations about Zelena." Conrad rolled his eyes at his brother's words, the woman he knew now and the woman he had first met were nothing alike. The original woman had been vengeful and full of need to outdo her sister, whereas this Zelena, present day Zelena was remorseful, she felt terrible for all the pain she had inflicted and he truly believed that she meant it. "I believe we can trust her."

"Okay." She nodded, truthfully she couldn't believe the transformation, how had that happened? Regina wasn't usually one to forgive just like that, the flashback they had must really have been something for them to suddenly be so close. "One minute, where is Regina?" she asked.

"She's with Zelena."

"You left her alone with her! In a land without magic are you crazy?!" Emma shot up out of her seat "Robin!"

"She's fine Emma, we literally all just had lunch less than an hour ago, if Zelena was going to harm her, she would have done it already. She doesn't want to harm her."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?" Emma asked running her spare hand through her hair causing both her mother and father to rush over to her.

"Because you should have seen her reaction when Regina got knocked out earlier, she was scared Emma, that told me all I needed to know, I trust that she will take care of her, she has too much to lose now."

She let out a deep breath in attempt to calm herself "Okay, it's fine, she will be fine."

"Yes she will. Now back to the reason for this phone call, I am so sorry I didn't call you earlier."

"Robin, it's sorted." She whispered as she dismissed her parents and wandered up the stairs in the apartment to the attic bedroom. "I have taken care of it all."

"You have no idea how grateful I am for this; I was supposed to be doing it all, I was supposed to be the one making it special for her."

"Robin, they were your ideas, we just put them into place. Oh and you might not want to take her into your bedroom, we kinda decorated it a little."

"Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, you and Regina are special to us, you deserve this moment together."

"Oh, Emma..."

"Before you say anything else, the roof is ready too."

"Great, are you sure that you can manage the thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's no problem." She chuckled "Now get back here, so we can celebrate with you."

"We are working on it."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Just passed through Boston, that means that we still have about 3 hours to go." He groaned feeling his legs begin to seize up from staying sat for so long.

"Not too bad, that's way over half way."

"Thank god."

"Robin, I'm gonna go now, I have a party to get ready for."

"Emma, I hate to ask but there is one more thing."

"What?" she asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to keep her out of her room?"

"Shit, hadn't thought about that. I'll see what I can do, maybe I can cloak the roses or something, I'll work it out. Just don't let her in the fridge."

"Okay, I think I can just about manage that."

"Right see you soon."

"Thank you again, so much, bye Emma."

Conrad shook his head "What exactly is it that you've got planned?"

"Top secret." He tapped his nose, before stretching out his legs again.

"Want to make another stop? I shouldn't imagine that the girls are feeling any more comfortable than we are"

"They certainly have a comfier car than we do." Robin chuckled. "I think I can manage a bit further, if they ring us we'll make a stop."

* * *

Zelena was struggling, she was fatigued and had been experiencing a strange sensation for the past twenty minutes, Regina had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and she was damned if she was going to wake her. So simply pushed on, she knew that this was probably stupid, but the way she saw it, the quicker she got back to Storybrooke the sooner she could relax. She was thinking about how she wanted to transform her little cottage and make it homelier. Then the feeling intensified and she let out a loud gasp, trying to steady her breathing. "Ow." She shook her head, it wasn't anything, she was fine. "Ouch." She stated a bit louder working to wake Regina.

Regina turned to find her sister trying to control her breathing while concentrate on driving, then she heard her unmistakably say ouch. "Zelena, are you alright?" she asked, looking at her sister. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Pull over."

"No, Regina I'm fine."

"Pull over right now!" She ordered.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Pull the god darn car over right now or so help me god." Regina stated sternly as Zelena pulled off the road. "Get out."

"What, no I will not."

"Zelena, you need to rest, you can't drive anymore, what sort of sister would I be if I let you carry on? Get out." She opened the passenger door and stepped out before walking over to her sister's side. She knelt down beside her "You don't look well dear."

"Dear?"

"Now is not the time to criticise my vocabulary, Zelena, you need to take a break, please." She moved some of her hair from her face. "Let me drive."

"Robin made me promise."

"You also said you wouldn't let me sleep, look how that one went. I'm fine, you're not."

Zelena shook her head "Regina, I... ouch, ow."

"Zelena." She manoeuvred so she could see her better. "Zelena, what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"No it's not nothing, please get out of the car." Zelena sighed and gave in to her sister's demands. "I never should have let you drive."

"You didn't have much choice in the matter."

"Get in the passenger seat, you need to rest."

"Fine, but I'm not getting told off by Robin for this."

"Sleep."

Regina sat behind the wheel of her car, she was glad to be back in the driver's seat, but at the same time was rather worried about her sister. They had pushed on since the diner, not taking a break. Clearly this had taken its toll on Zelena, no sooner had she set off her phone began to ring. "Zelena could you." She gestured to the glove box.

"Sure." She opened the compartment and answered the phone. "Robin."

"Zelena?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you answering Regina's phone?"

"Regina wouldn't... awwww." She doubled over in her seat.

"Zelena!" Regina panicked.

"Whoa what's going on?" He questioned looking to Conrad who now looked equally worried.

"Zelena talk to me." Regina stated "now do I need to hotfoot it back to Storybrooke?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." She breathed.

"No, we need to either stop and rest, or get back so I can fix whatever's going on."

"Zelena put it on speakerphone." Robin stated as he himself clicked the speaker button. "Regina, tell us what's happening?"

"She's experiencing, a slight pain, we need to pull over." She glanced at her sister "now, but somewhere she can lay down."

"Right, um, we're on the coastal road, there aren't any places for miles. Unless you want to lay her on the beach?" He joked.

"The beach, right, does Emma have any blankets in her car?"

"Of course she does this is Emma." He stated turning around to observe the stash of emergency items in the back seat.

"We are going to the beach then."

"Are you serious?" Conrad asked, "shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"We can't do that." Regina shook her head.

"Why not?" Conrad asked, getting extremely worried about the woman that had so quickly captured his heart.

"Because it's a magical pregnancy." Zelena informed him. "Even though this is a world without magic, we don't know what might happen."

"Zelena's right." Regina nodded "rest is the best solution, not going to the hospital, Zelena's magic is stored within her, we can't risk it."

"Geez." Conrad shook his head looking at his brother. "Are you alright?" he asked, running one hand through his hair, similar to the way Robin did when he was nervous, as he kept one hand on the steering wheel.

"Urgh, would you all quit worrying about me, I am perfectly fine." Inside Zelena was completely panicking, she knew something didn't feel right and Regina's worry was making her feeling even less secure. She cut off the phone and sighed "Regina?"

"Yes?" she asked, finding the turn off.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Zelena breathe, you'll be fine, I swear you will." Regina swiped her eye.

"Yes but…"

"No buts."

"What about…"

"Don't think about it, don't." she reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Regina." She shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you began to feel funny?"

"Because you were sleeping."

Regina sighed "You should have woken me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, come on." They both got out of the car, the sun was setting into the sea and they had to admit it was an amazing view. "Well, would you look at that." Regina acknowledged as she took her sister's hand in her own and led her onto the sand, not before removing her shoes and socks, revealing the deep red nail polish that adorned her toes.

"It is something isn't it." Zelena nodded as she squeezed her hand.

"Yes it's something alright." She hummed "Its bloody freezing."

"You're not wrong there." She laughed.

"Regina!" Robin called as he got out of the car, almost forgetting about his sprained ankle and receiving a painful reminder when he tried to run towards her. "Shit!"

The two women looked at each other and sniggered. "Are you alright Robin?" she called back shaking her head at him, trying not to show him how entertained she was by his display.

"Yep, just fine." He breathed, waving it off.

"Zelena! Are you okay?" Conrad asked rounding the car and successfully running towards them. "Are you alright?" he asked reaching out for her.

She nodded "I feel better I think, maybe I just needed some air."

"She just wanted to get me back for earlier." Regina stated bumping her sister lightly.

"Yeah, you got me." She rolled her eyes. "I was a little worried there for a brief moment." She whispered as Conrad hugged her.

"As long as you are alright now."

Robin finally caught up; Regina tilted her head and cast him a sorrowful look "Awe, my poor Outlaw." She shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek "Painful?"

"Just a little."

"Wimp." Conrad laughed.

"Do you want a sprained ankle?" Robin threatened jokingly.

"Nah thanks."

"Then keep your comments to yourself Nottingham's nanny."

"You did not just bring up that nickname."

"So what if I did." Robin smirked.

"Okay then mommy's little archer, you're on."

"Hang on a second Nottingham's nanny?" Zelena asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at her sister.

"Mommy's little archer?" Regina asked as she copied the look.

"Yeah, cos he baby sat the sheriff."

"And that was mother's nickname for Robin."

"That was such a dumb nickname."

"Not as dumb as Nottingham's nanny." Regina laughed.

"Oh we called you many things, the merry men and I." Robin recollected.

"What else did our mother call you Robin?" his brother countered.

"Ooh tell me." Regina smiled.

"No, don't you dare."

"Come on, we want to know now."

"Come here Robb Robb." Conrad beckoned.

"Robb Robb?" Regina sniggered "Well, I suppose it has its charm."

"Please don't use that." He winged.

"Fine, I prefer thief anyway." She bit her bottom lip, as she rose her eyebrows at him.

"Whatever milady."

"What about you two?" Conrad asked.

Zelena shook her head "We never got chance to come up with nicknames as children." She stated sadly.

"No, but we made up for it later, Greenie." Regina poked.

"Oh not this again."

"You still need to come up with one for me." She stated sitting down on the sand as her sister sat next to her.

"Oh, I have many for you." Zelena laughed as she placed an arm around her sister. "You just don't know about them."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes." She nodded smugly as they hugged each other.

"You will tell me."

"I will never. Let's just say, I won't be needing them anymore. I had them all saved up for when I, well when I didn't like you."

"I didn't like you either." Regina chuckled "However, you were trying to kill me, so I think I had a valid reason."

"Yeah, I'll give you that sis."

* * *

"Fancy a dip?" Conrad asked.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, frowning at him.

He gestured towards the sea with his head.

"Ha, do you have any idea how cold that water will be?" Robin scoffed.

"I'm game if you are."

"You're on." He shook his head and they both walked towards the water. Placing one foot in the spay Robin pulled back "We have to be crazy."

"Come on bro."

"It's freezing." He protested.

"What are you doing?" Regina yelled from the top of the beach.

"Regina would probably go in there." He taunted, in attempt to make his brother man up.

"Robin, what are you doing?" she asked casting him a rather serious look as she stood up and left Zelena, making her way towards them. "Robin?"

"Regina, would you care to join me in the water?" Conrad asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not stupid, you will catch hypothermia." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, seems I was wrong, your missis is as much of a chicken as you are."

"Chicken?" she scoffed raising one eyebrow. Then she bent down and rolled up the bottoms of Emma's skinny jeans, before boldly striding into the sea, not even flinching once as she turned to look at them, the freezing water now up to her knees. "Whose chicken?" she asked smirking at them, her hands on her hips.

"Whoa."

"Regina, what are you playing at?"

"I'm coming out, but now it's your turn Conrad." She tried to hide the fact that she was shivering, as she strode out of the water onto the beach and jogged back to her sister. "That water is bloody cold." She muttered, pulling one of the blankets around her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better now thank you."

"Good." She took her sister's hand in hers and placed them on her knee. "You worried your aunt." Regina tutted talking to Zelena's stomach. "Yes."

"Regina." She laughed.

"What? She needs to get used to my voice, don't you sweetheart."

"Regina, stop making me laugh."

"I've seen you do it; you were doing it earlier."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'm a light sleeper, I hear things."

"You are not, you were blotto earlier, and so what if I do talk to her, she needs to hear her mummy's voice don't you sweetie."

"Oh yes, by the way I'm your aunt Regina, just in case you were wondering who this new lady is that you've been hearing all of a sudden."

"Yeah, both Mommy and Aunt Regina can't wait to meet you."

"That's right." Regina smiled.

"Ooh, Regina feel this." She placed their joint hands on her bump "Just here."

The baby kicked and Regina jumped "Wow. She kicked me."

"She's saying hello." Zelena chuckled.

"Well hello to you too." She smiled looking up at Zelena. "How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Having a life growing inside you?"

"It's a little strange, but it's a magic of its own." She grinned. "It will happen for you." She nodded and hugged her sister. "You and Robin will get your child."

"I hope so."

"It takes time."

"It only took you one time." Regina tutted.

"Yeah, but this is me, I'm a train wreck, so it was bound to happen." She smirked as her sister pulled back.

"You were a train wreck, you're not anymore, in fact you're quite nice."

"Really?" Zelena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really, when you're not trying to destroy me."

"Will you ever forget that?"

"Probably not." She laughed shaking her head.

Their laughter was interrupted by the splashing of water and Robin cursing. "I can't believe you just did that! I'm going to get you back."

"You have to catch me first Sir Limpsalot, ooh another nickname. I'm actually very proud of that one." Conrad laughed as Robin bent down and scooped water up at him.

"Don't be, it was dumb." Robin chuckled as a wave knocked his brother over and he fell into the water, getting completely drenched.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled.

Regina and Zelena stared at the pair wide eyed. "Looks like Conrad wanted to go swimming." Regina giggled.

"What are they doing?" Zelena asked shaking her head.

"I have no idea."

Robin walked over to his brother and reached out to help him up, in return Conrad took his hand and pulled him down. "You jerk." Robin laughed "God it's cold."

"It's December of course it's cold."

"Brrrr." He stood up and shook off some of the water. "Do you fancy a swap of driving companions?" He asked as his brother accepted his help and stood up also.

"Don't really mind."

"We'll see what the ladies want to do."

"They are in charge." Conrad shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose they are." He laughed as they made their way back.

"Well it looks like we have a pair of drowned rats on our hands." Zelena stated loud enough for them to both hear.

"Yes." Regina dropped her sister's hand and stood up walking towards Robin with a blanket. "You idiot." She rolled her eyes wrapping it around him.

"Hey, where's mine?" Conrad asked.

"Get your own, I'm not your servant."

Robin laughed "Do you want to drive back with me?" He asked.

"Do I have to?" She joked.

"No."

"Come on, we need to get you out of those clothes."

"Miss Mills." He stated in a suggestive tone.

"Shut it thief, get going, you will get ill if you stay in those, they are soaking." Upon reaching Zelena she held her hand out and helped her up. "Are you sure you feel better?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, who do you want to go with?" She asked.

"I don't mind."

"Well would you like to continue, in the passenger seat with your favourite sister? Or lover boy?"

"I think I better go with Conrad."

"Enjoy my company that much?" She rose her eyebrows.

"Regina." She laughed "I'm letting you go with Robin."

"Okay, I suppose I'll let you off." She smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the car. "Take care of her, make her sleep." She warned Conrad.

"You got it." He nodded. "I guess we'll see you back in Storybrooke."

"Yes I guess you will. Are you coming to the town hall? I think there's a get together." Regina stated.

Robin glanced at her, yes, they had told her that they were having a party, but she knew nothing of his other plans.

"I think I'll give that one a miss, but thanks for the invitation." Zelena smiled as she hugged her.

"Okay, you can change your mind whenever you like."

"I think to be honest I just need to sleep."

"Yes, you should sleep. I might see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I shall be avoiding the rest of the town for a while until they realise that I'm not a threat."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Have a good night?" Conrad winked at his brother as he got into the car.

"I'm sure we will." Robin laughed as he jumped into the passenger side.

"Later bro."

* * *

Robin pushed open the heavy door of the Hood-Mills household and flicked on the light in the hall, before placing his bags in the hallway. Regina followed behind him and was immediately hit by that familiar scent, the one that she associated with her home. "You have no idea how happy I am to be home." She smiled flopping down onto her sofa, as he dropped down next to her. "Everything about this house, I love it." She sighed closing her eyes as Robin's hand lay on her upper thigh.

"I know what you mean, I'm pretty sure this couch is comfier than the bed back in that apartment."

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that one." She nodded, slowly she reopened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Oh, I know what I need to do." She slipped off the couch to sit on the floor cross legged by his feet, before beginning to removed his sock. Carefully she began to massage it, literally working her magic at the same time as he instantly felt the alleviation of pain, her fingers were cold against his skin, something which caused him to shiver as her hands began to make their may further up his leg. Then she bent down and kissed his ankle, before moving the kisses in the same direction as her hands.

"Regina, what are you doing?" he asked as he watched her.

"What's it look like?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You do know we have to get to this party right?"

"I'm sure they can deal without us for another hour or so." She stated, moving to rest on her knees her as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips towards hers.

He knew they should really be getting to the party, but how was he supposed to refuse her? He didn't know if it were humanly possible to deny her anything. "Regina." He stated in-between kissing her neck. "Don't you want to see the boys?"

"At the moment, I only want to see one person." She stated closing her eyes as his lip ran back across her cheek and reached her lips once again.

"But." He stated pulling back slightly "They are all waiting for us."

She rolled her eyes "Why?" she moaned.

"Come on." He smiled, as he helped her up off the rug that adorned the hard wooden floor in the living space.

"I don't want to go." She complained sticking out her bottom lip. "Can't we just stay in here?"

"No, come on, move that pretty little ass of yours and get ready."

She cast him a shocked look "Robin of Locksley, never would I have thought." She shook her head "Now you've just gone and turned me on even more."

He literally had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from giving her what she wanted.

She watched him and furrowed her eyebrows when he didn't move towards her "Nothing?" she questioned "Nada?"

"Party." He remained.

"You really want to go to this thing don't you."

"Yes I do, so let's get going."

"Fine." She held up her hands and began walking up the stairs, when she turned around to look at him and stated "But I hope you're ready for what I've got in store for you tonight thief."

"Can't wait milady, now are you going to get dressed?"

"Yes, I'm going." She nodded her head, rushing up the remainder of the stairs into her room, where there were no signs of the roses that had been there earlier, she began to stifle through her closet to find and appropriate outfit. Then something suddenly caught her attention, something that wasn't meant to be there, something that didn't belong to her. She picked up the hanger and read the note _'I thought you might like something to wear to the new year's party that wasn't black, so I was kinda in your vault and found this, please don't kill me, you don't have to wear it, but I thought it was cute. Emma.'_

Tilting her head, she unzipped the dress bag and her breath caught in her throat, slowly she pulled out the dress which she had brought with her from the enchanted forest, the only dress that would be suitable to wear in the real world. It had always been one of her favourites, it was a deep red colour with a diamond and ruby encrusted bust, the diamonds and the rubies were also in clusters on the reset of the dress, the small straps incredibly thin and almost unnecessary.

Slowly she removed the bottom of the dress from the bag and realised that Emma had altered the garment so that it would end just below the knee, smiling she waved her hand at the dress and was suddenly standing in it, her hair and makeup fixed perfectly. Smoothing down the incredibly tight dress she moved to look in the mirror and gasped, it was perfect Emma was right.

"Regina, have you…" he stopped upon seeing her, he couldn't speak, couldn't even think. "Wow." He breathed "Wow. Where did you find that?"

"It's one of my dresses from the enchanted forest, Emma found it in my vault and altered it."

"Wow." He muttered again shaking his head "I mean, wow."

She laughed "I take it you approve?"

"Approve? Regina you look amazing, no that doesn't even begin to describe how you look."

She felt her cheeks heating up. "Thanks." She smiled "Are you ready?" she asked making sure that the diamond drop earrings were hanging from her ears.

"Yes, let's go and party."

"Okay then Robb Robb."

"Stop just stop." They both laughed as they headed down the stair and made their way towards the car.

"Do we have to go in the car?" she asked, thinking that she'd be happy if she never had to go in a car again, after the long drive they had completed earlier.

"Well, we're not walking." She smiled at him before grabbing his arm. "Regina." He complained, immediately realising what she was about to do.

"We'll get there quicker." She shrugged, before using her magic to transport them to the town hall.

* * *

 **Thank you all for you reviews, favs and follows. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. :) x**


	31. The proposal!

**Okay, just a warning that this chapter is going to be a rollercoaster of emotions, a little angsty but I thought it was necessary.**

* * *

They appeared just outside and she rushed in, pulling the door open to reveal the room that had been completely transformed. Her mouth dropped open in shock "wow." Now that she hadn't been expecting, the usually boring hall had been changed into a party venue, with balloons, streamers and even multi-coloured lights.

Roland was sat in the very corner of the room sulking, his parents still hadn't returned and the party wasn't any fun without them. Henry was dancing with Grace and wasn't really interested in what his little brother was doing. Roland turned his eyes to the door just as it opened and someone entirely familiar walked in. He immediately jumped up off his chair and began running towards her "Gina!" He yelled.

She turned and spotted him, a huge smile appearing on her face as he hugged her tightly "I missed you." He stated.

She picked him up and hugged him properly "I missed you too sweetheart." His little arms wrapped around her neck as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"Hey buddy." Robin grinned as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Daddy." He looked up and smiled, his small hands running through Regina's hair. "I don't want you to leave me." He frowned.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're not going anywhere." Regina comforted, kissing his cheek.

"Mom." Henry had noticed them and made his way over.

Regina passed Roland to Robin and hugged her eldest "Henry."

"Hey, did you have a good time in New York?"

"Surprisingly yes, despite initial setbacks and Robin's clumsiness." She laughed.

"And Regina's clumsiness." Robin added.

"Okay so we were both clumsy." She grinned.

"An Outlaw and a Queen take New York by storm." Robin joked.

She shook her head and ran her hand over Henry's cheek "I'm so glad to be back home, with my little princes." She cast a look back at Roland who was grinning at her.

"Awe Mom, haven't I outgrown that nickname yet?" Henry complained.

"Never." She shook her head "never will you be too old to be your mommy's little prince."

"You are so embarrassing." He moaned, however was still smiling at her.

"Isn't that what mothers are supposed to be?" She questioned kissing his cheek.

"Mom."

"Regina!" Emma called waving as she hurried over to them, her light pink knee length dress swishing as she went. "You got back safe."

"Yes." She nodded smoothing her own dress, before Emma unexpectedly flung her arms around her.

"You wore it."

"Yes." She nodded, briefly hugging her, before pulling back. "You were in my vault." She warned.

"I needed something and your vault was the only place that I knew I'd find it."

Regina narrowed her eyes "right, okay." She stated suspiciously "anyway, thank you."

"It's perfect isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She nodded touching the diamonds on the bust. "I have to say, I am very impressed by this." She gestured to the decor in the hall.

"Why thank you, we've been doing this all day."

"It paid off." Regina nodded as she spotted the buffet. "I'll be back in a minute." She stated.

Emma shook her head and made her way over to Robin. "What you do to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she just completely dismissed me and went off in the direction of food."

"Really? Regina?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes."

The two of them knew that Regina wasn't really a big eater, so were equally confused.

* * *

After piling up a plate, she went behind one of the large curtains at the front of the hall and transported herself to the middle of nowhere. Turning she saw the cottage which had one light on, smiling she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

She only had to wait a couple of seconds before the door was opened "Regina?"

"Hi." She smiled "I bring food." She laughed moving past her sister and placing it on the table.

"Oh great." Conrad grinned as he walked in from the bedroom and sat at the table. "We were wondering about that."

"Thanks Regina." She hugged her "wow, look at you." Zelena smiled spotting her sister's dress.

She grinned "Well I suppose I'll leave you both to settle in." She turned to Conrad and stated "Welcome to Storybrooke." Before disappearing.

* * *

"Have you seen Regina?" Robin asked as he dodged in and around the guests asking various people. "Snow, do you know where Regina is?"

"No, I don't sorry, I haven't even seen her."

"Right." He nodded. "I have no idea where she's gone."

Snow also began to look around "isn't that her over there?" She asked as Regina walked through the main doors.

"Yes, thanks Snow." He tapped her arm before heading over in the direction of Regina. "Regina." He called "where did you go?"

"I thought my sister might appreciate something to eat."

"Right yeah." She smiled as he took her in his arms "to be honest, now I need something." He stated rubbing his nose against hers.

As he grinned at her she smacked his arm "I offered you that earlier." she laughed. "You declined. In fact, I think that was the first time you denied me."

"Trust me, I really did not want to deny you."

"Why did you then?" She countered.

"Because we were already late and once we got in that bed, I wouldn't have been able to get back out and I wouldn't have been letting you get out either."

"Who says that I would have wanted to get out?" She asked casting him a sly smile.

"Ooh, well when do you have do have to get back to work?" He asked kissing her nose.

"Not for another week yet." She smiled as he replaced his lips with his own nose and then moved his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Well then, one-day next week, we are just going to stay in bed all day and do absolutely nothing."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled their lips still connected.

"I will hold you to that."

"We still have to watch cat in the hat." She reminded him.

"Well then, I think we're sorted."

"Mmm." She nodded rubbing her nose against his. "Anyway, back to the food." She laughed taking his hand in hers as they walked towards the buffet.

"So what do you fancy then Miss Mills?" Robin asked as he handed her a plate.

"A simple sandwich will do." She smiled as she found one that took her fancy. Then she felt a small hand wrap around hers. "Hello sweetheart." She grinned as she squeezed Roland's hand. "What do you want?" She asked picking up another paper plate for him.

"Ham." He nodded.

"Right."

Robin turned to look at her and smiled when he saw her helping his son to get his dinner. Roland was looking up at her lovingly as he pointed to what he wanted and she collected them. There was only a couple of hours until he could hopefully call her his fiancée. Her laughter met his ears as Roland said something to her. Then she turned and spotted him watching her, she cast him a sexy wink before carrying on with her task.

* * *

After they had eaten, Robin managed to get Regina to dance with him. They were slow dancing to Everything I do by Bryan Adams and Regina had her head resting on his shoulder as they were pressed up against each other, as he began to sing the words to her.

"I love your voice." She sighed.

"Why thank you, this voice comes for years of training." He chuckled.

"Training?" She asked frowning at him.

"Yes around the camp fire."

She burst into laughter "camp fire singer, now that's just wonderful. But trust me you don't want singing training."

"You had singing training."

"I had all the training."

"Really?"

"Yes, well mother insisted that a good wife must know how to sing, while a good queen must know how to lead a choir." She shook her head "oh and a proper lady must be able to play the piano, in case she is called upon to do so."

"Were you ever called upon to do so?" He asked, causing her to chuckle.

"Can't say I was, no. I'm still waiting for that opportunity"

The song continued and she hugged him closer. "I love this song." She whispered.

"Is that so?" He asked kissing the side of her head.

"Yes, I just think it's perfect."

"First dance material?" He asked.

"Indeed." She nodded. "Our first dance?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"Yes." He laughed at the look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just imagining us, married."

"Was it a good image?" He asked moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"It was a wonderful image." She whispered. Smiling, however after a moment the smile fell and her eyes were filled with sadness. "But, my last wedding, was the worst day of my life." She confessed quietly, something she had been meaning to keep in her head but had accidently let out.

"Oh Regina." He held her tighter.

A slight tear rolled down her cheek "I just can't believe that I was forced to marry him."

"I'm sorry."

"No, god why are you sorry?"

"I just wish I'd have been able to protect you from that. I've been thinking about it ever since we found out, if I'd have taken that job at your castle, I would have carried you away and we'd have been happy."

"This is not your fault." She pulled back to look at him "How can it be your fault that I had to marry that repulsive man?"

"You were so young."

"I know."

"And he was three times your age."

"I know." She nodded "and he was horrendous in bed."

"Regina." Robin looked at her horrified, it was evident that she was trying to make a joke out of something that had been completely traumatising for her.

Then the joking dropped and she whispered "It didn't help that I didn't want him touching me, I didn't want him near me."

"Regina." He was near to tears.

"What? It's the way it was Robin, I was his wife, he had the rights to my body, you know what it was like in the enchanted forest."

"Yes, royalty taking advantage of girls young enough to be their daughters." He stated angrily.

"Robin keep your voice down, we are done with this conversation now."

"I just hate it that you had to go through that, how is that right? How was that allowed to happen?"

"I was eighteen."

"I don't care, Regina, you didn't want to."

"I didn't have a choice, I was forced to marry him."

"That is what I'm talking about, you weren't consenting, he…"

"Don't say it." She shook her head. "Please don't say it." She dropped her hands from his arms and backed up.

"Regina he…"

"No! I am not weak!" she pointed at him as she moved further away.

"I never said you were. He took advantage…"

"I am not weak and I am not submissive!" a fire burned in her eyes, but that fire was masking her fear, insecurity and inability to admit the truth to herself. "I never was and I never will be! Never!"

"Regina." He reached out and touched her arm but she pulled away.

"Do you think I asked for this?!"

"I never said that you did."

"Do you think that it was easy for me to just lie down and take it?! I hated it! Every goddamn minute of it! But never, never was I weak or submissive, never! I did my duty, I did what I had to and not a moment goes by that I don't hate myself for it."

He shook his head and moved closer again, this time touching her arm as she allowed him to "I love you, and I know that you are neither of those things, but can't you see that it wasn't your fault? I know that you hated it and I know that he …"

"Robin stop." The fire was put out by the tears were now pouring down her cheeks "Please don't make me think about it anymore."

"Regina, listen to me, none of this was you, none of it."

"I was weak wasn't I?" she murmured.

"No, you weren't."

"I shouldn't have married him, I couldn't stop it, my mother, I couldn't." she shook her head and left him standing alone on the dance floor as she ran out of the room.

Robin ran his hands through his hair, that was really not how he wanted the night to go, he had wanted it to run smoothly, with no glitches and nothing but happiness; but now she was sad, hurt and from the sound of her voice disgusted. She clearly blamed herself, it wasn't her, Robin knew that, he knew that she had no say in the matter, he knew how it was in the Enchanted Forest, like she had said women were seen as possessions by rich and powerful men. He could only imagine what she went though and it made him sick to his stomach, she was the woman he loved, it was so unfair that she had to be subjected to such atrocities, at such a young age.

Letting out a sigh, he headed for the door, in an attempt to find her, ascending up the stairs he was automatically drawn towards her office, inside he could hear uncontrollable sobbing. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door "Regina? Can I come in?" he asked calmly.

The sobbing stopped and he could hear her sniffling. "Regina?"

"I'm not stopping you." She stated from the other side of the door.

He pushed it open and scanned the dark room, he spotted her sat on the sofa in front of the fire, her knees were tucked under her chin and she had her face pressed into her dress. He sat next to her and sighed "Regina." He began, what could he say to her to make her feel better? He didn't have a clue where to even start, she had been so happy at the beginning of the night. Instead of saying anything he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm over it." She sniffled "I'm ready to well and truly forget that I was ever married to him. I'm ready to be able to say that my wedding day was the best day of my life."

"I understand." He nodded pulling her closer.

"I couldn't carry on doing that down there, I don't want Snow to know, I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already did, we reconciled."

"Hate you? Why would she hate you?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I can't tarnish the memory she has of her father, Robin, I can't do that. I let him Robin, I didn't try to stop him." That was the part that ate her up the most, she hadn't said no, she knew that it was something that she'd had to do, it was also something which had been remedied once she had discovered magic, and was able to cast temporary sleeping spells upon him.

"I see." He nodded kissing her head "Well, you don't have to ruin anything for Snow."

"I don't want people to think I'm weak."

"Gee, half the people down there are scared silly of you, I don't think they see you as weak."

"But that's the thing, I don't want them to be scared of me either, they have no reason to be, I'm not going to hurt them." she sniffed.

"I know you're not. Now are you going to come back down and dance with me, or do I need to find another partner."

"Don't you dare." She laughed, smiling at him.

"There you go." He placed a hand on her cheek "You look beautiful."

"I look a mess."

"You're a beautiful mess." He chuckled "Come on." He took her hand and helped her up.

"Robin, I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear all that, I didn't want to burden you with my mess of a life."

"I don't think you understand Regina, that I want to be burdened with your mess of a life. You can burden me with anything, as long as I have you nothing matters."

"Truly?"

"Truly, now please come and dance with me you stunning woman."

"I suppose I could do that." She wiped her eyes. "But I need to sort my face."

"It's fine, you look perfect."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't."

"You always look perfect to me. Don't think of sad things anymore, only happy ones."

She shook her head and accepted his hand before they made their way back downstairs. As soon as they entered Hook grabbed Robin and pulled him to the side. "Mate it's eleven thirty."

"So it is." Robin grinned looking up at the clock. "Thanks Hook."

* * *

Robin pulled Regina up the stairs behind him. "Where are we going? There's only ten minutes till its twelve."

"Ah, you'll see milady." Walking past her office where they had been little but twenty minutes ago, they began to ascend the stairs that led to the roof top.

"Why are we going to the roof?" She asked bewildered "you're not going to try and push me off are you?" She laughed as he squeezed her hand.

"No, I'm not going to push you off the roof."

"Phew, because it wouldn't have worked you know." She smirked at him "so why are we going up here?"

"Wait and see." Reaching the very top, he opened time door and she followed him out.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the candles and fairy-lights. "Robin?" There was a picnic rug splayed out in the middle and a fire burner for heat. "What's going on?" She asked. He simply smiled at her as he led her over to sit down "Robin?"

"Sit." He instructed pouring her a glass of champagne.

She bit her bottom lip as she noticed the scattering of rose petals, and began piecing it together in her head, it would most certainly explain why Robin wanted to come to the party. She sipped her champagne maintaining direct eye contact which made her heart soar.

"Regina, I have something I need to say to you." She nodded, not saying anything "I think you're going to need to stand up."

She rose her eyebrows as she complied with his instructions. He looked nervous, she could tell that much, when he manoeuvred to one knee in front of her she gasped.

"Regina Mills, when you came into my life a little over a year ago, I thought you were a right royal pain in the arse, your unwillingness to let me help you frustrated me to no end, because I wanted to, I wanted you to let me in. And you did, finally, after you had run from me multiple times, you entrusted your heart to me and I swore that I would take care of it. I plan to make good on that promise, hopefully for the rest of my life. Regina you are braver than anyone I have ever met, you are so strong, you're a fighter, you manage to get through anything life throws at you. I know that you struggled with darkness, but you did overcome it, you pushed past the evil queen to become this amazing person who is good and I couldn't be prouder, you are a hero. Not only have you escaped darkness, you have opened your heart, not only to me, but to Roland, who loves you just as much as I do."

Regina swiped her eyes as she tilted her head watching him as he poured his heart and soul out to her. "I want you to be the mother of my children, not just Roland, but any that might come along. I wouldn't want anyone else, Regina you are my soulmate and I would gladly give my life if it meant that you would be saved from danger. Many people say that love is weakness, you used to say that love was weakness, but I know that you've realised that love is strength, power, even magic. I will love you for the rest of my life, nothing can change how I feel for you. I know that you had a troubled past, but we can make a beautiful future, together, one filled with love, friendship and happiness, a future with you beside me when I wake up every morning and when I go to sleep every night. Sure we'll have our disagreements, who doesn't? But we'll get past them together, you never have to do anything alone ever again, I promise to stand by you no matter what." He looked up at her and stopped. "Don't cry." He stated standing up and pulling her into his arms.

She fanned her eyes "carry on Robin." She instructed.

"You are my soul mate, it's you, it's always been you, I love you so much, I didn't know that it was possible to fall in love with someone like this, but I find myself falling further and further every day. I can't help it, it's as though you cast a spell on my heart, one that I can't escape."

She smirked and laughed through her tears "I didn't, just so you know."

"Yeah I know." He chuckled, before taking a box out of his pocket and getting back onto his knee. He flipped open the box to reveal the perfect ring, it wasn't extravagant, it was a simple solitaire, understated and perfect.

"Oh my god." She put her hands over her mouth. "Robin." She cried.

Then suddenly the town clock struck midnight and fireworks began to light up the sky, he gestured towards them and suddenly written clearly in the sky, in bright white were the words 'Regina, will you marry me?'

That was it, she broke down and sat down on the rug next to him as he reached out for her and hugged her close.

Pulling back, he chuckled "Regina Mills, will you marry me?" he asked already knowing her answer.

She nodded, sniffling "Yes, yes, a million times yes."

He took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger "I love you so much." He stated.

"I love you." She smiled as he pulled her on top of him "Robin, I can't believe you did all this." She shook her head. "I love you."

He captured her lips with his in breath-taking confirmation of his commitment to her. She was completely overwhelmed with what just happened, his speech had been so beautiful, so heartfelt; his proposal had exceeded all her expectations and she was now floating on cloud nine. Mid kiss, fresh tears began streaming down her cheeks, as she opened her eyes, watching him.

He sensed this and pulled back "Regina?"

She laughed "I just never thought this would be possible, I never thought that I'd get the perfect proposal and find the perfect man, that I could be this happy."

"Well believe it fiancée." He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Oh I like the sound of that." She chuckled kissing him again, laying down on the picnic blanket, she moved to lie on top of him, slowly she began messing with the buttons on his shirt, before pulling the end out of his trousers and placing her hands on his bare skin.

"Regina, we can't do it up here." He protested.

"Awe, why not?" She sighed.

"Because you'll freeze."

"I'll have you to keep me warm."

"Shall we just get home?"

"That can be easily arranged." She stated holding up her hand.

"Kids." He reminded.

"Oh yes." She laughed "Oops, By the way happy new year."

"Happy new year wife to be." He held up his glass that had been behind him as she picked up her own, still straddling him as she clinked hers with his, toasting not just to the New Year and all that it was to bring, but also their recent engagement. Both knew that a big year was ahead of them, however neither knew just how big.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Ooh and just to let you know the next chapter will be M rated. ;) x**


	32. Engaged

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! This along with the previous one, has to be one of my favorite chapters so far, it took me a while to get started, because I felt so unsure about writing smut. I have to say that I really like how it turned out.**

 **This is an M rated chapter.**

* * *

Chuckling she kissed him as she walked backwards into their room. He moved and shut the door with his back, his hand blindly felt for the lock; there was no way he was going to be interrupted tonight, he was going to be with his beautiful fiancé without distraction. "Good idea." She whispered as she felt herself back up into the chaise chair, falling to lay on it she looked up at him and flashed him a seductive smile, as she pulled her feet under her, making sure that she was the same height as Robin. Her hands reached out for the buttons on his shirt as she began to undo them, biting her bottom lip as she met his eyes. Her movement was torturously slow, then she stopped; after only having undone half the buttons, her hands went around her own back, as she moved her hair around one shoulder and began to undo her own buttons.

His hands went to her waist as he had her stand up, before they went around her back to assist her in removing the outstanding dress; she batted his hands away and walked around him, removing his shirt before pushing him backwards onto the bed, shaking her head. "Oh, I don't think so thief, it's my turn." She let out a laugh that he found extremely sexy. Again her hands found the small and fiddly buttons, when she had completed that task, she slid the tiny straps down her arms and allowed the dress to puddle on the floor at her feet. She was stood before him wearing a virtually see through red lace set; she grinned at the look on his face and the evidence of the effect she was having on him in his lap. "What do you need outlaw?" she asked seductively, lowering the waist line on her red undergarments, her lip coming between her teeth yet again.

His eyes were wide as he watched her, slowly slip her own hand within. "Does this turn you on?" she asked, knowing full well that it did. All he could do was nod, somehow she had rendered him utterly speechless, her body was every inch that of a queen's; he was her most devoted servant and would heed to her ever request. Then she removed her hand and took a step closer to him, as she effortlessly unclasped the red strapless bra, causing it also to drop to the ground. Instinctively he reached out, his hands coming into contact with her waist; he pulled her closer and his lips came into contact with the skin just above her belly button. He kissed her there before moving her to stand in-between his legs, causing his arousal to be pressed into her through the material of his trousers, eliciting a moan from her.

His lips moved up, making their way to her breasts, as her hands fell in his hair serving to position his mouth in the right place. He encircled her nipple with his tongue, before taking her by surprise and lifting her by her waist so that she straddled him as he remained sat on the edge of the bed. She was now directly upon his hard erection, which now gained a moan from him, something that was intensified when she began to move back and forth, grinding against him. "Regina." He whispered, she smiled as her lips met his, kissing him deeply all the while maintaining their rhythm. She moved the kiss to the spot just below his ear, something she knew would completely mess with his head; it was an open mouthed kiss as she tried her best to form a purple mark for him to remember their moment. Maybe it was even because he had staked his claim on her with the ring, that she felt she needed to give him something in return, something that said that he belonged to her as she did to him.

She adjusted her position somewhat as she pressed her breasts against his chest and he cupped her ass, pulling her tighter against him, as though he couldn't have her close enough. There was only a light covering of red lace that constricted her, while he still had his jeans on, something he knew needed to be remedied. Her lips found his again and her tongue slipped into his mouth, doing the same intoxicating dance with his, the one that made them both completely and utterly breathless.

She recognised that there were still way too many barriers between them, her hands fell to his waist line, as she unbuckled his belt, their mouths still in contact. Flinging the belt across the room, she began to undo the buttons on his pants before pulling down the zipper. Pushing him back slightly, she rose to hover above him, sliding off his trousers with surprising ease. What she hadn't expected while partaking in this action was his hand sneaking underneath the material of her remaining garment. Her eyes closed as she luxuriated in his intimate touch, it rendered her still as she hovered above him, slowly she felt his fingers move closer to her core, still working their magic in another area. "Robin." She moaned, her head dropping to his shoulder, as he took it one step further and entered her with two fingers. "Robin." She sighed contentedly in his ear, now knelt on her elbows either side of his face.

Then he felt his boxers disappear and he saw a blur of purple cloud. "Sorry." She chuckled, her breathing laboured. He smiled as he reconnected their lips and with the hand that wasn't moving in and out of her, he hooked the thin lace around his fingers and began to pull it down. They were both now completely naked, breaking the kiss she sat up, his fingers still inside her.

"Stunning." He stated, looking up at the woman who had agreed to become his wife, she was illuminated by the light from the moon that was shining in through the window, perfectly capturing her elegance and grace. She shook her head and smiled at him, her hair now messy, she moved her hands to lay flat on his chest and shifted her gaze from his eyes to the ring on her finger.

"This is stunning." She stated bringing her hand to her mouth and kissing the jewel "I love it"

"Good, I'm glad." He nodded twisting his fingers as she inhaled sharply and jerked on top of him at the unexpected move, he felt her shudder as he continued his ministrations on the lower part of her anatomy. "I take it her majesty approves."

She simply nodded as her lips reconnected with the area below his ear, slowly placing hot kisses down to his torso, exploring his chest with her tongue. Then suddenly she felt the absence of the pleasant feeling as he removed his fingers and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

He laughed at her as she pouted at him, his other hand went into her hair and he shook his head. "I love you so much." Then she giggled, biting her bottom lip. "And, I'm rather fond of seeing you in this position." He stated placing both hands on her hips, as she remained on top of him.

"Is that so?" She questioned as she moved lower, meaning that she was sat directly on top of him, but not so that he penetrated.

"Yes, definitely." He nodded, not wanting to close his eyes, but doing it out of instinct.

"So, if I did this…" she moved upwards, causing him to let out a low moan "You would still approve of this position?"

He nodded, this was one of the things that she loved so much about him, he let her dominate if she wanted to, but had the ability to dominate himself also, their relationship was balanced, they were equals. She couldn't help a small tear roll down her cheek and stopped her movement.

He opened his eyes and looked up in concern "Regina?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, what is it?"

"Now's not the time to talk about this Robin."

"Please."

She sighed "Why is it that you let me do this?"

"Do what?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, as his fingers caressed her waist.

"Be in charge."

"Regina, you've been in charge many times."

"Yes, I know, but it's only tonight, just then, that I realised you actually like it."

"Regina, I love it, I love it when you take charge, trust me when I tell you that you are very, very good at it."

She covered her face with her hands to stop the blushing "How good?" She asked re-establishing her movement.

"Very." He moaned. Chuckling at his reaction, she dipped back down and kissed him, grinding harder "Regina." He shuddered, really wanting to be inside her.

"As I told you earlier, I have something in store for you and you're going to get it." She smiled at him wickedly before moving off from on top of him.

"Hey." He complained, missing the feel of her body on his.

She bit her lip, reached for her robe and opened the bedroom door.

"What?" he complained, she winked at him and left him lying fully naked on the bed. "Regina." He groaned, moving somewhat to lay in the centre of the bed, he contemplated going after her, but decided against it, instead waiting for her to return. She knew how to work him up, that was for sure, he ran his hand through his hair as he took a shuddery breath. "Holy shit." He laughed shaking his head.

* * *

Regina giggled as she wandered into the kitchen, she was going to make him wait, she knew it was mean, but she wanted to see how long he could last before he came to find her. Opening the fridge, she spotted chocolate coated strawberries and champagne, removing them, she placed them on the counter. She bit into a strawberry and moaned, soon realising that she missed him, and was incredibly horny, licking her lips she closed her eyes. Then she remembered what she had actually come down for, but before she had chance to head back over to the fridge, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, as a familiar scent invaded her senses. His lips found her neck and she leant back into his embrace. "About time." She sighed.

He twirled her around in his arms before lifting her to sit on the counter, her legs either side of him. She had nothing on under the robe and he found his hands slipping within it, running over her smooth skin. "I do believe you left me high and dry Miss Mills."

"Oh I'm sorry thief." She gasped as his fingers came into contact with a sensitive part of her anatomy.

"Something that you clearly aren't." he stated boldly.

"Robin." She blushed. "Not here." She stopped his hand. "Roland." She warned "It would be too easy for him to walk in here."

Robin smirked at her "I suppose you're right, come on then." He lifted her back down "But milady, I promise you, one day." He gestured towards the counter with his eyes.

She laughed at him before walking back to the fridge and removing something "And this was what I was looking for."

"Well then, I've got the strawberries and champagne, let's go."

"Yes, lets." She smiled kissing him one more time before slipping past him, purposely rubbing his member with her upper thigh as she went.

* * *

Upon reaching their room, she placed the canister down on the bedside table and as he shut the door, she waved her hands and the room glowed purple, for a brief moment, before reverting back to normal.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Soundproofing."

"Seriously, you're not that loud."

"I may not be, but you on the other hand."

"Soundproofing hey?" She nodded "So no one can hear what goes on in this room?" he asked a smirk coming up on his face.

She shook her head "Well, we can hear people outside, they can't hear us." She quipped, dropping the deep purple silk robe.

"Ooh, this could be fun." He laughed. She moved to lay on the bed before passing him the canister. "Whipped cream?"

"Well, what can I say." She chuckled "Emma gave me the inspiration."

He shook the can, then slowly drew patterns on her skin with the cream, she had forgotten just how cold it would be and shuddered somewhat as it came into contact with her nipple. "Won't be cold for long."

"Oh, I was counting on that." He lowered his mouth and removed some of the cream with his tongue, receiving a moan from her. Not withdrawing his mouth from her skin, he drew a line down from her breasts which he followed with his mouth, sucking and occasionally nipping her skin, causing her to shudder in anticipation. Before he reached a certain spot, he changed direction and made his way back up, giving her other breast the same treatment. Then he continued his move up her neck to connect their lips, the taste of cream still present in his mouth while she kissed him. His hands made their way into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him.

She was seeing stars, as always, it was all she could ever see whenever he would kiss her in this way, it was as though she could simply just float away with him, as if she were a star among the others, a star which was fully content. No sooner had the warmth met her lips, it was gone again, making its way back down her body. "Robin." She called.

"Mmm." He replied flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Make love to me." She commanded.

"Things are not to be rushed your majesty." He chuckled, loving that she wanted him that much. With the two of them, when they made love it wasn't just sex, it was two halves of one soul coming together, being connected with the other to make them one. He kissed her breast before torturously moving to her neck and sucking hard, resulting in her eyes flickering shut.

He felt her hands run down his back and slowly moving around to his chest, before she ventured further down, something in which he guessed was her attempt to give him a taste of his own medicine. Fist she cupped him, then ran her fingers up his length. His face was still pressed into her neck and she began to suck on his earlobe, yes she was definitely giving him a taste of his own medicine. Then she stopped and brought one of her hands up to move his mouth onto hers, still continuing with her movements below, he groaned into her mouth as she pulled him closer, he knew what she wanted, but he wanted to carry on first, he wanted to have her begging him. When he felt her move him, he stopped the kissing and pulled back shaking his head at her. "I do believe I said that things were not to be rushed."

"Robin." She whined.

"You deserve to be worshipped."

"Haven't you worshipped me enough?" she asked pouting at him.

"Someone is very eager tonight, and no I haven't, I could never worship you enough, your majesty."

She growled in frustration, she knew that she had been taunting him earlier, but when the shoe was on the other foot, she didn't like it too much.

He laughed at her "So impatient."

"I can't help it. It seems my fiancé is intent on making me beg."

"Oh how did you know?"

"Don't play dumb with me Robin Hood." She stated playfully. "I know your game, and I also see that you have taken it upon yourself to be in charge."

"What can I say milady?"

"I don't know Robb Robb."

"No, please don't bring that horrendous nickname into the bedroom." He sniggered.

"Why not? I think it's positively adorable."

"That's exactly why, it's hardly sexy is it?"

"It could be." She smirked, before saying it again in a sultry tone "Robb Robb."

""Oh my god." He looked at her wide eyed, only she could make that dumb nickname sound hot, it was the way she rolled the r's on her tongue.

"Make love to me." She ordered again in the same tone "Robin."

"I do believe that you wanted to take charge milady." He stated, moving off from on top of her, only to pull her back on top of him. His hand found the whipped cream and he handed her the canister. "Your turn."

"Okay, I think I can work with this." She nodded, copying his movements from earlier, however she didn't stop at his waist, instead she continued all the way down to his tip. Taking him in her mouth she sucked the cream off, this caused him jerk upwards as she expertly moved her tongue, flicking him. However, before he had chance to even think she dropped him from her mouth and her licks turned into kisses, before she made her way back up again. She wasn't going to be the one doing the begging, she was going to be in control. But in her ministrations, she herself was beginning to lose that control, especially when he began to rub himself against her, causing her to let out small whimpers.

When his mouth came into contact with her breasts again she couldn't hold back anymore, she readjusted her position so that he was in line with her entrance. In one slick move he was inside her and she couldn't help but let out a cry at the immense pleasure it brought her. The amount of times they had already made love meant that they were custom fit for one another, so it didn't take her long to establish a rhythm. His hands went to her hips and helped her move, not that she needed any help, but it gained more of a reaction from both of them.

With every move he hit just the right spot and with every move she proved that his observation from early wasn't exactly the case as she got louder and louder. He was also making his approval known, if not just trying to match her cries. "Robin." She was purposely going slowly, luxuriating in every stroke and working them both up.

"Gina." He moaned, seeing her smile as she moved to kiss him. Swiftly he swapped it so that she was underneath him, making it easier for him to kiss her while maintaining their pace. Then she moaned into his mouth as she drew a shuddery breath, with each thrust she felt herself spiralling into nothingness. His mouth moved from hers and made its way back to her neck, his hand slipping between them to apply more pressure to her, the other moving to her breast, working its magic there.

"Yes. Robin don't stop." This edged him on as he picked up the speed a little, thrusting into her harder. "Oh god." Her back arched as she met his strokes and her knees came up, allowing him to enter her deeper, the usual sparks flying as she was transported into a world of complete bliss.

Her hands were wrapped around him, her nails digging into his flesh, as if to pull him closer to her. This was her all-time favourite thing, nothing was better than being with Robin, never had she had a lover whom had shown her such caring, yet at the same time managed to bring her to her peak so easily. He drove her wild with desire, her hands moved from his back to grasp his upper arms, as she found herself beginning to contract around him, getting annoyed and not wanting the sensation to end. However, when he hit the right spot she cried his name as she orgasmed, he continued for a couple more strokes before he came right along with her.

Careful not to fall on top of her, he pulled her in his arms to lay on him, still maintaining their connection as they both tried to stabilise their breathing. She kissed his collar bone as she rested her head on his chest.

He hugged her to him, circling the small of her back gently.

"I love you." She breathed, her hand coming to his cheek "thank you for making me feel loved." She smiled up at him.

"You are loved."

"I don't want to move from this position." She whispered.

"You don't have to."

"What not ever?" She asked casting him a smirk.

"Why not?"

"It's a bit of a compromising situation to be found in don't you think?" she breathed.

"I suppose so." He smiled kissing her damp hair as he placed it behind her ear. "But I'm game if you are." She shook her head and laughed, trying to stifle a yawn. "Tired?" he asked rubbing her back.

"No." she replied trying to keep her eyes open "I don't want to fall asleep yet."

He moved somewhat, slipping out of her, "I think you do."

"No, I don't want this night to be over." She whined hugging him. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a dream and if I fall asleep I'm going to wake up, and I don't want to wake up."

"This isn't a dream, it's real." He stroked her cheek "And, we just had mind-blowing sex." He quipped.

"Robin." She chuckled.

"What, it's the truth, don't you agree milady?"

"Of course I agree." She nodded against his chest, her eyes flickering shut.

"We didn't get around to the strawberries." He stated noticing the bowl on the bedside table, with the champagne beside it.

She opened her eyes and turned to look "Ooh." Her stomach let out a low rumbling. "I think I could eat some strawberries." She rolled off him, staying on the bed she reached for her robe that was abandoned on the floor. She stretched for it, edging closer with her fingers, until she grasped the silk material.

"What are you doing?" he asked chuckling as he admired her backside, that was raised in the air, as she tried to pull herself back up onto the bed.

"I am getting this." She waved her robe in the air, before flinging it at him and continuing with her attempt to get back up.

"Would you care for some assistance?" he held onto her legs.

"No, I can manage this." Her hands grabbed the duvet as the top half of her body dangled off the bed.

"Wow." He laughed.

"Not funny." She stated, giggling herself. "Oh my god, head rush."

"Come here." He pulled her back up with ease and watched as the blood drained back out of her head.

She shook her head and pulled a funny face "I bet that was hilarious for you."

"Just a little." He chuckled, helping her pull the robe back over herself. She left it open, only wanting it to keep her arms warm, he simply sat opposite her in all his glory, something which she was not complaining about in the slightest.

She crossed her legs and reached for the late night treat, passing him the champagne as she placed the bowl in the middle of them and held the two glasses for him to fill. He popped the cork, before pouring her a drink; she took a long sip before putting the now half empty glass back onto the small table. "Mmm." She nodded in approval, her toes playing with his, as she moved to pick up a strawberry.

He grinned at her reciprocating the moment as though their toes were dancing together. He too put down his champagne alongside the rest of the bottle, before copying her and picking up one of the strawberries. They lent in and fed each other, maintaining eye contact the entire time. "They are good." He nodded.

"Mmm. Defiantly good, but even better if..." She pulled him towards her and kissed him. "Thought so."

He laughed as his hand caressed her knee "so, how do you feel being engaged?" He asked, eating another strawberry.

"How am I even supposed to answer that?" She chuckled "ecstatic would be one word, head over heels, foolishly in love."

"Good start." He smirked.

"Okay, you want more?"

"Yes, continue."

"Hungry."

He rose his eyebrows "Already? Wow your majesty, you're really putting me through my paces tonight."

She laughed shaking her head "I think these strawberries need a little something." Leaning back over she picked up the canister of whipped cream.

"How much cream can you have in one night?"

"I think I can manage a little more." She emptied the rest of the can onto the strawberries before nibbling the end of one. "Mmm, yes that is good. Here try some." She leant over as he ate the fruit from her.

After he had finished the strawberry he took her finger in his mouth and began to suck off the whipped cream that had transferred to her. She watched him as his tongue circled her finger. He looked up at her as he moved to the next one, she bit her bottom lip, but couldn't help giggling. "You have no idea how much that tickles."

He moved the bowl that was between them, before attaching his lips back on hers. Once again his hands slipped inside her robe, around her waist. She smiled against his lips, before pulling back "again?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head "No. You need sleep."

"Oh I wish you were wrong." She yawned "But I'm afraid that I am absolutely shattered."

"Yes, I thought as much." He moved up the bed, pulled the covers back and got under them, gesturing for her to come and join him.

"One minute. Hold that thought." She swung her legs off the bed and made her way into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. After grabbing his toothbrush and taking it in to him, she removed her make-up and the remaining clips that had been left in her hair; then she brushed her teeth, looking in the mirror she sighed. A smile crept up onto her features, as she remembered the ring on her finger, she brought her hand up yet again to look at it, it really was perfect, she hated extravagant rings; when it came to engagement rings, a simple solitaire was perfect, something she could wear always without it getting in the way of anything. Then she chuckled thinking that her ring symbolised that she and Robin were to be married, something she wanted more than anything, also something she had never dreamt would be possible, she never thought that it would happen for her. She looked at it for a little while longer before looking back in the mirror, she spotted the beginnings of a purple mark on her neck, something she could easily do away with her magic. She shook her head, never, she was going to wear it as a badge of pride, not caring what anyone else thought of her, she traced her fingers over the mark before flicking off the bathroom light and making her way back into the bedroom.

"Robin?" she called as she crawled under the quilt, then she noticed that he had already fallen asleep, letting out a small laugh she kissed his cheek before snuggling up to him.

His eyes slowly reopened as he pulled her into his arms "You were gone so long." He complained, hugging her tight.

"I was only ten minutes." She stated, laying her head on his chest as her leg wrapped over his.

"Ten minutes is too long." He quipped, causing her to chuckle as she ran her lips over his skin, beginning to trace his scars again as she had the previous morning. "You are obsessed with those milady."

"They fascinate me."

"Um, so you can flaunt your perfect body at me?"

"Oh my body is far from perfect." She shook her head "Trust me."

"Show me one scar, except from the extremely sexy one on your lip."

"I, Robin."

"You can't because I have seen every inch of your beautiful body, many times and haven't seen one."

"That's because I hide them." She stated quietly.

"What?"

"Yes, well I didn't want anyone to see them."

"Not even me?"

"I suppose they make me rather insecure."

"Show me."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I want to see them."

"Okay, I suppose." She hovered her hand over her neck to reveal four puncture wounds.

"How did that happen?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"A fish stabbed me with a fork."

"What?" he laughed "A fish?"

"Well a mermaid, Ariel." She rolled her eyes "I deserved that one though, I was trying to kill Snow, surprise, surprise."

"It's adorable."

"It's a cutlery wound."

"What else do you have?"

"This is a strange one, because I wasn't really expecting it." She then revealed a three inch scar, just below her ribs. "You were there; do you remember?"

"What? When?" he ran his finger over the long scar.

"I thought that it would disappear once we got back to this land, but no. This is when Rumple supposedly killed me."

"What in the storybook?"

"Yes."

"Weird."

"Oh you were also present for this one." She showed him her left arm and the faint scratch that ran down it.

"Ah, flying monkeys."

"Exactly." She nodded "I have many more also." She stated before re-covering the ones on her neck and arm "But most of these belong to her, not me, most of them are the Evil Queen's"

"This one isn't." He smirked "This one belongs to a hero."

"That makes no difference." She waved her hand over it and it disappeared once again.

"How come you keep this one?" he asked, touching her lip.

"I guess I grew fond of it, at first I hated it, but I had it long before magic and couldn't bear to cover it. Plus, I think it adds to the look."

"Oh defiantly. I love it."

"Your turn." She stated sleepily.

"Right, okay where do I start?"

"Top three." She smiled.

"Well, at number three I suppose we have the dark one's handy work." He gestured towards the several scars on the right side of his chest "We both have a Rumpelstiltskin war wound. Well, mine was more of a torture wound." She cast him an angry look "It was a long time ago."

"Still, he hurt my soulmate."

"I was stealing from him."

"Ah well, what did you expect, anyone who stole from me, or as I was, the Evil Queen, was thrown in the dungeon, or had inflicted upon them whatever punishment my knights felt was fitting, most of them being horrendously vulgar." She shook her head. "Anyway, next."

"This one here" he pointed to the deep one that ran up his bicep on his right arm "Was caused by the Sheriff of Nottingham, rather boring story actually, a simple game of chase." He laughed. "Okay, so now for my all-time favourite."

"You have a favourite?"

"You have a favourite."

"Point taken." She smiled kissing his shoulder.

"It would have to be this one." He pointed to his leg.

"What happened there?" she ran her fingers over the scar.

"Will Scarlet thought he'd mess about with my bow and he 'accidently' shot me with an arrow."

"You were shot with one of your own arrows?" she sniggered.

"Yes, I was." He rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"I'm sorry." She laughed "It's just Will, shooting you."

"Yeah, well he's a clumsy idiot."

"Why's it your favourite then?"

"Well, I think it's a pathetic story to be honest and it's one of the only ones that wasn't caused by an enemy of some sort."

"So by villains?" she asked consciously slipping her hair behind her ear.

He looked at her and shook his head "How many more times do I have to tell you; you aren't a villain anymore?"

"Oh she's inside me Robin, I may not be her, but I can't escape that fact that she is a part of me, I can't deny that I'm capable of doing unspeakable things, because I am."

"You, you aren't, she is and as long as you think about her she's going to haunt you, Regina, don't let the darkness eat away at you. You have pushed her down, yes she may still be a part of you, but she's a part that you don't need. When was the last time you needed her?" he asked. She shook her head "Exactly, you can do it without her, don't let her weigh you down, be yourself."

"You amaze me." She smiled "You're so optimistic that I can succeed."

"I know you can, because you are strong and beautiful, but most of all you can get through anything, that's what you do, that's what it means to have a resilient heart, you can be the person you want to be. I don't think that you realise that you already are."

"How do I even? I don't know how to respond to that." She stated casting him a bewildered look.

He pulled her tighter against him "Belief, if you believe in yourself, you can do anything."

"I'm working on it." She laughed as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I believe in you Regina, more than I've ever believed in anyone."

"I love you." She smiled, kissing his chest.

"I love you too." He placed a kiss in her hair, before holding her against him.

It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep in one another's arms, fully contented and blissfully happy.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought, I really hope it was good enough. x**


	33. Roses

**It's soooo short and I'm sorry, I have had no time lately and have guiltily been rather obsessed with writing 'Storybrooke High'.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

Emma lazily found herself waking up, she didn't know how much alcohol she had consumed the night before, she was rather surprised that she hadn't misspelt the fireworks, she had been so drunk. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked at Killian who was laid in the bed beside her. "Killian." She shoved him "wake up."

"Swan." He mumbled "Too tired. Too hungover." He shook his head.

"Killian." She smiled sweetly before kicking him.

"Ouch! What?"

"I think I forgot something last night."

"What?"

"I don't know, something." She shook her head. Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair, removing something sticky she frowned. "Ewee."

"What?"

"What the hell happened after twelve last night?"

"All I remember after the fireworks was Regina and Robin saying they were off home, then getting absolutely hammered."

"Oh no, the roses."

"Roses?"

"Yeah, I forgot to put them back. Damn. Come on."

"Wait what?"

"We need to go put them back."

"Um, no." He shook his head "you just going to walk into their bedroom? You do know they are probably celebrating the fact they're engaged right?" He pulled a disgusted face "you know like, sexually."

"Well durh. We're not just going to appear in their room are we?"

"Thank god, because although they are both probably pros, I'm not too keen on seeing that."

"Ewe Killian, me neither."

"Right glad we established that." He chuckled. "how do you plan on dealing with the roses?"

"I just need to be close enough to the house."

"How close?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Outside their bedroom window?" She stated cringing.

"Oh."

"Mom!" Henry yelled from downstairs "are you going to get up, moms not awake yet, she said we could get breakfast this morning, I need to go and jump on her."

"Henry, she probably doesn't want to be distracted right now." Emma stated, standing up she wobbled a little from the lasting effects of the alcohol. "I'll take you to breakfast."

"No offence mom, but I haven't seen mom in ages and I really want to have breakfast with her."

Emma scoffed as she appearing in her fluffy dressing gown and began to descend the stairs. "This is too much for my brain to handle. I need coffee."

"Mom." He moaned.

"Gee Henry, chill out, Regina probably doesn't want breakfast, trust me, it will be the last thing on her mind right now."

"Mom, what are you... Oh god, I'm gonna go throw up now."

"Henry, seriously."

"That's my mom, ewe."

"Sorry kid, face it, sex happens."

"Yes but my mother."

Emma chuckled as she poured herself something to help both wake and sober her up. "Probably at it more than anyone."

"I'm leaving."

"Henry, I'm sorry." She laughed "there's something I need to do, but after we will go for breakfast and you can see if Regina wants dinner."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes "can I have maple pancakes."

"Whatever you want little prince." She mocked.

"Seriously, no."

"It's cute."

"No, it's my mom trying to embarrass me."

"Think about it though she's the queen so..."

"Mom I get it."

Emma held her hands up, she was pretty sure that she was still drunk, had she just discussed Regina's sex life with her son? After pouring two cups, she made her way back up to Killian who had fallen back asleep. "Killian." She rolled her eyes and thought of her conjuring spell. The coffees were transported to the top of her chest of draws and a glass of water appeared in her hand. "Killian" she called again, giving him one more chance to wake up before dripping the cold water onto his neck.

Immediately he shot up "Swan! What the hell!"

"Wake up." She laughed, before transporting the coffees back to her. "I'm going to go and deal with this little problem."

* * *

Regina began to wake, she felt the presence of magic in her room, magic that didn't belong to her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at Robin, were those rose petals? She moved her hand and picked one up, yes they were, did Robin have something to do with this? They were slowly falling, appearing from nowhere, then a trail of them appeared on the floor leading out of their room. "Robin." She whispered, kissing his shoulder tenderly, unlike Emma, she knew much better ways to wake someone, rather than violence and cold water.

Looking at him closer she noticed the not one, but four purple marks on the left side of his neck alone. Chuckling she began to trace the lines of his face "Robin." She moved her lips and ghosted them over the marks. "Robb Robb, why are there rose petals falling from my ceiling?" She asked kissing his jawline.

"Hum?" He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her bare back.

"Roses." She whispered.

"Roses?"

"Yes these roses." She blew some at him off her hand.

"I had completely forgotten about those." He replied sleepily, placing a full one in her hair. "Beautiful."

She closed her eyes, "Can we stay in bed today?" She asked.

"If you want to we can."

"Mmm" she nodded against him. She was close to falling back to sleep when a small knock on the door startled her.

"Gina? Daddy?"

"Ro." She called back, "One second." She jumped out of bed and pulled one of Robin's t-shirts over her head, before throwing him a pair of boxers. She then went to the door and opened it "Good morning sweetheart."

He smiled up at her before spotting the flower petals "Whoa, that's cool." He rushed over to the bed and picked them up throwing them in the air.

She laughed before climbing back under the covers. He hopped up and began collecting them before throwing them at her. "Hey you little monkey." She chuckled grabbing him and pulling him in between herself and Robin. "I missed you." She sighed as he hugged her.

"Henry said that you would have presents, why would you have presents?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ooh well we'll see" she smiled as she cuddled up with her little family. "One minute, Henry."

"What?" Robin asked looking at her.

"Breakfast, we made plans. Where's my phone?" she scrambled to her nightstand.

"You didn't need it last night, so I think it might be downstairs."

She nodded and transported her phone to her hand. "Oh dear." She shook her head seeing the missed calls. She ran her fingers through Roland's hair as she waited for Henry to pick up. "Henry, I'm so sorry, I forgot our breakfast."

"No it's fine mom, honestly."

"No it's not fine, I feel horrible. Why don't you come round here in a few minutes? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"I'm kinda at Granny's with Emma."

"Oh, I see, um, then I suppose I'll, see you a little later." She stated solemnly.

"Mom, I'm sorry..."

"Henry don't be silly, have a good time with Emma."

"I'll be over soon."

"Okay, I'll see you later, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

She placed her phone back down on the bedside table and hugged Roland, in attempt to try and make herself feel better. "Gina why are you sad?" He asked looking up at her. "Daddy why's Gina sad?"

"I'm not sad, I just wish Henry were here with us."

"Me too." Roland nodded "but, mom we can still have breakfast can't we?" He asked smiling up at her sweetly.

This brought a smile to her face, hearing him call her mom. "Why of course. Do you want to go and get changed, then watch some cartoons while we get ready?"

"Yes. You don't look sad anymore." He grinned "I don't like it when you're sad."

"Me neither Roland." Robin chuckled as he lifted his son down off the bed allowing him to run off and get ready. He turned to look at her, sighing as he pulled her into his arms. "I haven't had a morning kiss."

"Ooh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to deprive you." She smiled touching her lips to his, as his hand slipped into her hair.

"Do you know how hot you look wearing my shirt?" He asked as she pulled back briefly.

"I have some idea if this is anything to go by." She chuckled her hand dropping to his lap.

"I have a hard time controlling it around you milady." He stated as her hand found its way under the hem of his boxes.

"That's quite evident." She chuckled, pumping him a couple of times.

"Mom." Roland called and she pulled her hand away at lightning speed.

"Hey." She turned around half expecting him to be there, luckily he was calling from the landing.

"Why are there rose petals in the bathroom?"

"I have no idea sweetie." She turned to look at Robin trying to keep her laughter at bay. "Let me come and look." She hopped up on the bed and jumped down. "You stay right there." She pointed at him before leaving the room.

* * *

After the three had stuffed themselves silly with waffles and pancakes, they had all made their way back into the master bedroom and dove under the covers to watch a movie. Roland had wedged himself in between Robin and Regina and the bowl of popcorn was resting on his lap. "What are we watching Gina?" He asked smiling at her brightly.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked hugging him.

He pulled his concentration face, which both parents found completely adorable. "What was the film daddy wanted to watch?" he asked scratching his head as he thought.

"Cat in the hat." She rolled her eyes "Big kid."

"You're the one who said that they enjoyed the movie." Robin reminded her.

"It is a ridiculous movie, completely crazy." She chuckled "But I had anticipated this." She flicked on the TV that came out of the end of the bed, something that Roland would always stare at in awe, even though he had seen real magic.

"Mom, how do you do that?" he asked looking up at her, clearly he couldn't decide on what to call her so he simply alternated.

"I don't do anything, look, press this button." She stated handing him the remote.

He pressed the button and the television began to move back into the bed, he squealed as he jumped up "I can do magic, did you see daddy?"

"Yes I did my boy, and I have to say, I am very impressed." He chuckled and he ruffled his son's hair. "Now, the question is can you make it reappear?"

Roland smirked as he whispered something to Regina and she simply pointed to the same button he had pressed previously. He pressed it again and it came back up "There!" he laughed as he jumped up and then fall back to sit on Regina's lap, her arms came to surround him as he held him close.

Robin shuffled up and pulled her under his arm as they began to watch the movie. They hadn't watched more than five minute before the downstairs door closed and footsteps approached the bedroom. "Mom?"

"In here Henry." She called, pressing pause as the older boy walked into the room.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Watching a movie, care to join us?" Robin asked, smiling at his soon to be son.

"Sure thing." He rounded to his mother's side of the bed as she threw back the covers and he slipped in next to her. "Oh no, cat in the hat."

Everyone simply burst into laughter, as Henry shook his head and complained to his mother.

* * *

While the happy family where watching a movie, without a care in the world, something was happening in Storybrooke, something that would take all the magic they had to stop. The hat began to shake, Regina and Emma had secured it under the town library, but now the power within it was ready to break from its constricting walls and pour into the world. Within the hat were some of the darkest magical creatures, not just that but the powers of the dark one, everything within the hat had been put there for a reason, because it posed a threat to society, a threat to the very happiness that the citizens of Storybrooke and the Hood-Mills family had worked so hard to gain. If the hat did combust, there was a chance that everything could be lost, the darkness would need somewhere to go and it was a well-known fact that the darkness prayed on those most susceptible to evil and all the powers it possessed.

* * *

 **Arghhhhh!**


	34. The all-consuming Darkness

**I know it's another short one and to top it off it's super angsty.**

* * *

Darkness began to seep from the hat, breaking apart the seams of the metal box as it began to flood out into the mine, swirling through the rocks, draining the light magic from any remaining diamonds that had been left down there; before moving upwards and bursting out of the clock tower, causing it to collapse, as the darkness swirled into the air.

* * *

A couple of hours and a few films after watching cat in the hat, a loud crashing noise sounded through Storybrooke, Regina immediately paused the film and looked at Robin. "What was that?" she asked in concern as the house shook.

"I have no idea." He shook his head. Roland clung to him and began to cry.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll alright, I won't let anyone harm you." She brushed her hand through his hair, before throwing back the quilt and hurrying over to the window. "Oh my god." Her blood ran cold as she noticed a swarm of black cloud surrounding the centre of town, she could only just make it out in the dusk light.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked rushing over to her. "Shit." He reached for her. "Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded "Mom?" Henry asked now also worried, as they remained in the bed and Roland hugged him tightly.

"How has that? Oh no, no, no, this isn't good."

"Why what?"

"It's out, how did it get out?" She moved to her draws and pulled on some trousers, reaching for her snake skin top she, rushed into the bathroom to change into it.

"Mom, what's gotten out? What's going on?"

"The sorcerer's hat, the darkness." without another word, she transported out of the room.

"Regina!" Robin shook his head. "Henry, stay here with Roland." He too pulled on some clothes, grabbed his bow.

"Robin, wait a minute."

"I need to go and help your mom okay."

"Yeah, just be careful, make sure she's okay."

"I will do, don't worry Henry, we'll be back soon."

"Daddy, find Gina."

"It's okay buddy, I know where Gina is."

"Give her this." He removed a necklace with a feather strung on it. "For protection, like Gina told me." He smiled. Regina had brought him back a 'protection' necklace, which had a white feather dangling from it, she hoped that it would work to give him courage whenever he was afraid.

Robin took it from him and kissed his cheek, before bidding them goodbye and setting off running towards town.

* * *

"Emma, I need your help!" Regina yelled appearing in the attic apartment.

"Regina, what the hell was that?" she asked rushing down the stairs.

"The clock tower just collapsed."

"What? How?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I think you and I both knew that the hat wasn't going to be able to hold the darkness forever."

"So you think it's escaped?" Emma gasped.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what has happened."

"Where is it then?"

"I don't know Emma, it's unpredictable. All I know is now that's it's out again, it probably can't be stopped." She shook her head looking down at the ground.

"What, is there no way?"

"We are going to have to tether it to someone or something."

"Can't we just chuck it over the town line and hope for the best?"

"It's darkness Emma, it's not just going to follow us if we ask it nicely, it's not the Chernabog, the darkness isn't a great big monster, you don't know where it is or what it's doing, it could sneak up on anyone. Most likely me." She whispered "It's going to ruin my happiness."

"No Regina, we won't let it."

"How are you going to stop it? I'm going to lose everything." She shook her head and sat down. "Everything, my whole family."

"Where's Robin?" Emma asked coming to sit next to her.

"I left, I couldn't bare to tell him that the darkness preys on those most susceptible to dark magic, I couldn't tell him."

"I won't let that happen, you will get your happy ending, you've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed."

"So, any ideas on how we are going to stop it?"

"Love?" Emma tried, not thinking of anything else.

Regina laughed sarcastically "Love? Really?"

"Yes." She nodded "Love, that's the answer!" She jumped up, actually releasing something. "Didn't you tell me that Belle kissing Rumple worked to rid him of the darkness when he wasn't clinging to it?"

"Yes." She looked up at her friend "But darkness is consuming, do you really think that will work? I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight it again."

"Yes you are, why are you doubting that? You won't let the darkness beat you, I know you, you can't let the darkness beat you, you have a family to protect."

"I do." She nodded "And if becoming the Dark One is what it takes to get rid of the darkness forever, then I guess it's what I'm going to do."

"Don't worry you can do this."

"Let's go find it." She huffed.

"Right, shall we start at the clock tower?"

"Yes, I suppose we shall." She nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe we are out searching for darkness." Regina moaned "I mean we must be crazy."

"Regina!" A familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"Oh shit." She shook her head as she exchanged a look with Emma.

"Regina, don't walk away from me! What's going on?"

"Nothing." She stated turning around and coming face to face with Robin.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well for you to lie to me. What the hell happened to the clock tower and what are the two of you doing?"

"We are waiting for the darkness."

"That sounds dangerous." He narrowed his eyes.

"It is; I'm going to absorb it."

"What?! You cannot be serious; Regina that is the craziest thing I have ever heard!"

"We need to get rid of it."

"So you're just going to become the Dark One, just like that? I won't let you do that, Regina, you can't do that!"

"Emma, can you please give us a minute?" She asked, placing her hair behind her ear and not meeting his eye.

"Yeah, sure." Emma moved to observe the damage done by the falling clock tower.

"Regina, I won't let you do this, you can't become the Dark One."

"I believe in you." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Wait, what?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I believe that your love for me is strong enough to break the curse, that you'll be able to help me fight away the darkness."

"You already have done."

"Then help me do it again, Robin, I can't do this without you, I need you, our love to fight the darkness. Emma thinks that it will work and I have reason to believe her." She held onto him, shaking her head.

"Regina, please, please don't do this, please."

"I have to Robin, it's my duty to protect this town and our family. I don't want the wrong person to take on the darkness."

"And you're the right person?" He asked frustration growing

"I think so yes."

"Regina." He sighed "I can't lose you." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "I can't just sit back watch the darkness take over. What if Emma is wrong, what if it's not that simple to get rid of it?"

"It's not that simple if you want the power, I don't. I don't want that, geez, I don't want any magic." She shook her head.

"Then let's go."

She tilted her head at him "I don't follow."

"Let's leave Storybrooke."

"I can't." she whispered.

"Why? What are you so afraid of?"

"Losing my family!" she yelled "I can't lose anyone Robin, whether it be you, Roland, Henry or Emma and Mary Margaret, can't lose the people I love." She sighed, looking towards the clock tower and the now shattered clock face. She narrowed her eyes, before they went wide. "Zelena."

"What?"

"I don't know where she is."

"She'll be with Conrad."

"Yes but the darkness."

"Regina, what's up?" Emma asked coming back over to them.

"We need to find the dark one dagger, I want you to control me if you have to, you not Robin."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Why didn't she want him to? He was her fiancé, shouldn't he be the best person to be in control of her?

"I know you won't use that thing on me, but she will, she'll do what is right, even if it means…"

"Regina!"

Regina turned around to see her sister, she closed her eyes and shook her head, before taking off running towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked hugging her.

"Yes, I'm fine, what is going on? We felt the ground shake." Conrad stood next to her looking rather dazed.

"Well that was strange." He shook his head.

"First time being magically transported?" Robin asked.

"Mmm."

"Well, it gets less weird."

"Regina, what is happening?" Zelena questioned.

"The darkness has escaped." She replied.

"What?!"

"I'm going to absorb it."

"No you are not! Robin, tell her she's not doing this."

"We've just had this conversation; she won't listen to me." He shook his head. "She thinks that love will be able to drive away the darkness."

"Well that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Zelena." Regina scoffed. "We know that it can, we've seen it with Rumple and Belle."

"Rumple was still the Dark One." Zelena said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, because he wanted the darkness. I don't."

"You don't know that."

"I think I know what I want."

"What's that then?"

"The safety of this town and the people I love, which means we need to call a town meeting, right now, we have no clue where this thing is."

* * *

"You're going to turn the Evil Queen into the Dark One?!"

"Are you crazy."

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard."

"She'll kill us all."

"I won't kill anyone." She stated holding her hands up "As long as you all stop your bloody whining. Darkness is coming and there is no way to stop it."

"Guys, we think that Regina becoming the Dark On is the best way to keep everyone safe." Emma tried to reason.

"How?" A figure emerged from the shadows "Giving the Evil Queen more power isn't going to solve your problems, dearies."

"Rumple." Regina whispered. "How are you awake?"

"Gold?" Emma asked.

Dismissing them he continued "Regina won't be able to control those powers."

"What makes you so sure?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because dearie, you are weak, you like the darkness."

"You're wrong." She shook her head "I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that you're a hero." He laughed "But when that darkness enters you, you will go right back to being the villain everyone knows you to be."

"She isn't a villain." Robin spat.

"She's the Evil Queen dearie, of course she is. The darkness will snuff out the light you've been trying so hard to hang onto, it will take you over completely and you will lose all control."

"I'm not that woman anymore, I will be able to fight it." She glared at him.

"The only thing she has is her simmering rage." He pointed at her "It has always been the only thing she's ever had."

"Who are you going to believe?" Robin asked addressing the crowd. "Rumpelstiltskin who has always been a villain, or the woman who has shown you time and time again that she has changed? The woman who has saved you all many times, risked losing everything to protect you all? Gave up her son for what she thought could be forever, to save you from being cursed; crossed the town line to save you from a witch, who wasn't afraid to kill you off one at a time. Who do you believe? Because I know whose side I would pick, she wants nothing more than to protect us, all of us. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't care less if we lived or died, if he gets the power, we go back to that same old place, everyone cowering in fear about what trick he has up his sleeve next." he finished. "So tell me now, who you believe is best for this town?"

"Regina." Leroy called. "We all need to listen to Robin, he's right, we can't trust Rumpelstiltskin."

"What does Snow say?" Someone else asked.

"I say that Regina will be able to do this, I believe in her." Mary Margaret nodded "I know she can beat this thing."

"Yes she can." Robin nodded, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it.

Regina looked up at everyone and noticed that they were all nodding, much to her shock.

"Do so at your own peril." Rumple stated before hobbling out.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, now doubting herself.

"Regina, I believe in you." Robin kissed her lightly "We can beat this darkness together. Like you said, love pushes the darkness away."

"Yes." She smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "Robin, I'm scared." She admitted quietly.

He cupped her face with his hands "Don't cry, I'm scared too, but we can beat this thing."

"What if we can't what if I end up stuck as the Dark One?"

"You won't, Regina, you just told me that you believed that our love was strong enough to beat this, you are right, we can beat this thing, just like we have every other obstacle that's come our way."

"But this is a big obstacle Robin. And I'm terrified that I won't be strong enough to resist the darkness, it terrifies me that I'll lose everything, just like I did the last time I gave into to evil."

"I'm always going to stand by you, no matter what, I know you and I know that you don't want dark magic to ruin your life. But you have the light magic too, I've seen it more than once, just allow the light to beat the dark."

"I love you." She sniffed "So I have to do this." She took a deep breath before wiping away her tears and reinstating her fighting face. "Let's go."

"Wait, Roland gave me this." He took the feather out from his pocket and placed it around her neck. "For protection."

She sniffed as he kissed her and taking her hand in his they made their way to Emma, Killian, Zelena, Conrad, David and Mary Margaret who were huddled in the main street.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Let's show this darkness that it's picking a battle it's never going to win." Regina stated confidently "Come on then!" She stepped forward, putting distance between herself and the rest of them and holding up the dagger. "I'm not afraid of you." She looked around the lamp lit street, it was impossible to make out the darkness. She was lying when she said that she wasn't afraid, but Robin was the only one who knew that, to everyone else, she looked strong and determined. Robin could see it though, just behind her eyes, the fear was there.

A whistling noise sounded through the abandoned street and Regina took a deep breath before staring at Robin. "I love you." She mouthed.

That look hit him right in the chest and immediately made him change his mind "What the hell are we doing?" Robin asked looking at Zelena.

"I told you all that this was a mistake." She huffed.

"She can't do this; we have to stop her."

"Agreed." Zelena nodded. "Regina, no! We'll find another way."

The whistling got louder and before anyone could say another thing, or Regina could move, a black cloud swarmed around her. "Oh my god." Emma gasped.

"Regina!" Robin made to run towards her, but was sharply pulled back by Zelena.

"Robin no, there's nothing you can do now and she needs you alive to break this curse."

They all stood as blue lightning zipped through the black strands, Regina watched Robin as the darkness travelled through the dagger and into her. Snow was clinging to Charming, Emma to Killian, Zelena to Conrad and then there was Robin, stood alone, watching her with a pained expression. That alone was enough to make her want to sob, but she didn't instead she shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him, holding onto the feather.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her "Don't take too long." She mouthed, suddenly there was a loud whipping noise and the darkness shot upwards, taking Regina along with it, causing her to drop the metal dagger. As soon as it had gone Robin rushed over to the place where she had been stood and looked down at the dagger, which had engraved upon it 'Regina Mills.'

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought, do you think I have taken this in the right direction or not? I just really felt that I needed to write some more Regina sass, which will totally be coming up in the next few chapters. I would imagine that Dark One Regina is extremely sassy and sarcastic. ;) x**


	35. Resisting the darkness and a new friend

**Okay, so I know that you are all worrying about the way this story is going, especially after what the show did to OutlawQueen, but don't worry, I just felt that we needed a little drama and that this would provide it.**

 **Thank you all for your support, now lets see how Regina copes with her new powers.**

* * *

"Regina! No! Where is she? Where is she? Emma!" Robin asked as he picked up the dagger from the ground and looked around. "Emma where did she go?"

"I have no idea." She shook her head.

"That's not good enough! Emma, you talked her into this and now she's gone and you're telling me you have no idea where!"

"Robin, I know you're upset mate, but it's hardly Emma's fault is it?" Killian asked, reaching out to take Robin's arm.

"Killian, don't." He pulled his arm away violently "You're not the one standing here without your soulmate, are you?" he snapped. "You're not the one who's love just got sucked into a large void of darkness!" he gestured to the sky.

"Rob, we'll find her." Conrad reassured.

"Yes we will, I know who we need to go to." Zelena sighed.

"Stiltskin." Robin stated through gritted teeth.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Darkness seeped out from the vault of the Dark One and Regina appeared. Looking around she groaned "You have got to be kidding me." She stepped down off the podium and looked down "What the hell am I wearing? Oh my god." She pulled a disgusted face as she took in the tattered, off white material. "This is the ugliest thing I have ever seen and I have seen some sights in my life."

"Talking to yourself dearie?" She whipped around to see Dark One Rumple. "They say it's the first sign of madness."

"Then call me mad, because I'm seeing you." She rolled her eyes "And you're not real." She whispered before, using her magic to change her outfit into something more sophisticated, a dark blue gown that hung to her every curve. "Now that's more like it." She stated walking past him, her skirt swishing as she went.

"Using the magic already, that was quick for someone who doesn't want to be consumed by the darkness. My job might not be as hard as I first thought."

"Oh that wasn't the Dark One's magic, no, no, no, that was my own magic, which I seem to still be able to access. So, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go and find some sort of way to get out of this godforsaken place and back to my family."

"Oh dear me, haven't you been paying attention, there is no way."

"What are you talking about?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I had to use you to initiate my dark curse, the only way to get back is either with a portal or the dark curse and you dearie, you have neither."

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to wait for them to find me, and they will, Robin will find me. As for you, you can just scoot along, you're not real."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, as you said I'm not real, which means that I'm in your head."

"You mean that I will have to put up with you until I get rid of the darkness?"

"Afraid so." He replied doing his usual hand gesture. "I'm afraid dearie, that you are stuck with me."

"Oh kill me." She moaned, walking straight through him and weaving her way between the tall trees.

"Don't you just want to use magic to travel to, wherever it is you want to go?"

"No, I actually fancy a nice, peaceful, walk, without your annoyance, so if you would like to just disappear for, maybe, I don't know, forever then that would be great thanks."

"Ooh you always were a feisty one, and I love it." Rumple provided a high pitched giggle.

"Now that is something that I haven't missed, do you know how grating that is? You sound like a little girl gushing to her friends about how she got kissed on her first date." she snapped. "Now go." She moved her hands and Rumple's image disappeared. She sighed in relief and rubbed her face. "Okay, where the hell am I?" she looked around and could see nothing but trees. "Well this is just perfect." She hitched up her dress and began to walk in the direction she thought was suitable.

After five minutes of walking and still only seeing forest she got tired and used her magic to transport her to her castle. As soon as she was there, she flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling; this hadn't been what she expected, to be transported back to the very place she had been trying to avoid, without her family and as the Dark One. She found it hard to believe that it was only the night before when Robin proposed to her, it seemed like a lifetime ago now, all she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms again. Remembering something she looked down at her left hand, to her relief the ring was still there; carefully she slid it off to get a better look, she noticed something that she hadn't previously, the inside of the band was inscribed _'true love is the most powerful magic of all'_. "Oh I hope you're right Robin." She cried kissing the ring and slipping it back onto her finger.

She turned around and cried into her pillow, she couldn't keep up this front, not when there was no one to see it, so she let the tears flow, she wondered how many times she had cried into that exact same pillow. This room had been her sanctuary; the place she would come to just let out all the emotion. A lot of the tears had been because of Daniel; some of them would be guilt, but most were just pure hatred for the person she had become. She had been in mourning not just for the loss of Daniel, but for the loss of herself.

But then, through Robin, fragments of her previous self slowly began to emerge, until she was nearly all Regina; there were still parts of her that would never return. The innocence was gone, she was no longer an inexperienced child, she had been through too much for that side of her to ever come back. She prayed that Robin would find her soon, she didn't know how long she could sit in her room, but she would, if need be she would stay there for the rest of her life, waiting for him.

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin! Where are you?" Robin barged through the door of his shop. "Where did it take her?!" he demanded. Robin was in a state of panic, he thought that it would simply be a case of kissing her and the darkness leaving, he didn't know that it would be a game of chase first. She was alone, with no one, no one to make sure that she didn't do anything that she might regret, or stop her from using the Dark One's powers; for all they knew, she already had.

"Regina?"

"Yes Regina? Where did the darkness take her?"

"Maybe try some manners." Gold taunted.

Robin slammed his fist down on the counter, causing Rumple to jump. "Don't toy with me, where is my fiancé?"

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, where is Regina?" Rumple laughed, until he felt Robin's hand surround his neck "Tell me where she is."

"I'm powerless." He argued, without the darkness he was, he was simply a man with a limp.

"Robin!" Emma yelled coming in through the door. "Robin, put him down."

Robin snapped out of his trance and dropped him "He's taunting me Emma, he knows where she is and he won't tell me god dammit!"

"Oh, I think he will, if he ever wants to see his wife again." Belle stated coming out of a backroom. "Rumple, where is Regina?"

"Dark Forest, at the vault of the Dark One's, that's where every new Dark One is created."

"The Dark Forest? Do you mean she's in the Enchanted Forest?!" Robin asked, sharing a worried look with Emma.

"Yes."

"Oh god."

"You should worry, because being alone in that forest tends to get the better of you, she may have already given in to the darkness."

"No, she won't have."

"What she doesn't realise is, her powers are interlinked with the darkness, so anytime she uses her own magic, she is in fact using the darkness also."

"That doesn't sound good." Emma shook her head "We need to get to her."

"Agreed. But I don't think that everyone should come, it wouldn't be unfair to have them all traipsing to the enchanted forest." Robin stated guiltily.

"Well, I'm coming." Zelena snapped as she came in through the door. "She's my sister and I'll be damned if I'm going to stay here while she's in danger."

"Okay, Emma?"

"Did you even need to ask, she's my best friend and I'm not going to let her lose her happiness, or you."

"Well if Swans going, so am I." Killian stated.

"And if Zelena is going so am I." Conrad added.

"So we're agreed the five of us go."

"Hey, what about us?" Charming asked.

"Henry and Roland are going to need people to look after them while we're gone." Robin argued.

"Henry is not going to be happy that we're leaving him here." Emma shook her head; she could only imagine her teenage son's reaction.

"I know he's not, but Regina wouldn't want him to come, she'd want him to stay here where he is safe, we don't know what we're up against."

"You're right." She nodded. "Should we tell him?"

"No, I think it's best we just leave."

"What? So we have to tell him that his mother is the new Dark One?" Snow complained.

"The longer we stand here talking about this, the longer my sister is alone in the Enchanted Forest, possibly being corrupted by the darkest magic in all the lands." Zelena snapped, sizing up to Snow.

"Should you really be going in your condition?"

"I'm pregnant, I haven't got some life threatening disease."

"Zelena." Conrad rose his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but we need to go, now." She turned to Robin "Now, do you have anything of hers, something that will lead us to her?"

"Um." He thought for a minute, before reaching for his bow. "My present from Regina."

"That could work." She nodded "Let's go."

"Snow…"

"Don't worry Robin, go find her, we'll take care of Roland."

"Thank you." He nodded "Thank you."

They all went back out into the street where Zelena wielded the wand and a door appeared. "This should lead us to the Enchanted Forest." She nodded. "After you."

One by one, they all made their way through the door, leaving Snow and Charming behind. After they had all disappeared, the portal flickered and too vanished.

Snow looked at her husband "I hope they manage this."

"They will, something tells me Robin won't give up till he gets Regina back." He hugged her "Come on, I suppose we have to go and explain to the boys what's going on."

"We need to go and pick up Neal first." She stated.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded as they began to walk back to Granny's to collect their son.

* * *

Regina simply lay on her bed, she had got past the crying and was now onto the stage of trying to sleep, something that wasn't happening any time soon. After two hours of just lying there she sat up "Rumple! Where the hell are you?"

"Right here dearie." He appeared leaning against her dressing table, causing her to jump somewhat.

"Why can't I sleep?" She asked bitterly.

"Oh Dark Ones don't sleep."

"What?" She spat. "Are you telling me that I have to be awake with this burden until Robin finds me here?"

"Precisely right." He pointed to her. "That is if he comes, you never know he might just find a new woman to replace you."

"Robin would never do that, we're soulmates. Just because Belle decided to move on to greener pastures." She smirked evilly, standing up off the bed and immediately wishing she hadn't, having to sit back down.

"Dizzy your majesty?" He giggled impishly.

"No." She frowned shaking her head "I'm fine."

"No you're not, I am formed from you, I know that right now you feel nauseous."

"Don't you ever give up?"

"You, summoned me." He reminded her.

"I don't need you anymore, you told me what I needed to know, now leave please."

"Ooh so I see the darkness hasn't taken away all your manners."

"Go Rumple."

She lay back down on the bed and put her hand over her stomach, why did she feel so sick, she mused that it must be the effect that the darkness was having on her, her head was pounding.

"That will be a side effect." He sniggered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked "Of the Darkness?"

"No, no, not of the darkness."

"Of what then?" She asked frowning as she looked up.

"Your condition."

"What condition? What are you talking about?" He was beginning to get on her last nerve, why couldn't he just tell her straight. "Tell me imp, what are you talking about?"

All of a sudden he disappeared and she heard whistling as the door to her bed chambers swung open, she came face to face with a girl with strawberry blonde hair, who must have been aged somewhere between Henry and Roland. Upon seeing the queen, she let out a loud gasp and stopped in her tracks, dropping her wicker basket.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Regina asked standing up and managing to stay up this time.

"I, um your majesty, I am, I, please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"Hurt you? Why would I want to hurt you dear?" Regina questioned tilting her head.

"I know who you are, you're the Evil Queen."

Regina let out a laugh "Was, the Evil Queen, I don't go by that name anymore." The girl backed up a little. "Why so scared dear?" Her smile dropped. "What's your name?" she asked, perching on the ottoman at the bottom of her bed. "You have no reason to fear me." She stated softly.

"Giselle, mam."

"Giselle?"

"Yes mam."

"Come, sit." She tapped the seat that she was sat on.

Out of fear the girl approached her. "So Giselle, where are your parents?" she asked, looking at the young girl who was clearly terrified.

"Dead." She nodded.

This pulled at Regina's heart "I'm sorry." She reached out to comfort her and the girl pulled away. "Why do you fear me so?"

"I told you, I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"The Evil Queen."

"No, wrong." Regina stood up "Zero points to you. Call me Regina, the Evil Queen, she's gone and she's never coming back." She nodded. "So then, Giselle, who takes care of you?"

"Nobody."

"What? You're alone?" This girl was an orphan, she had clearly seen that the castle was abandoned and sought refuge within its walls.

"I do have my friends though."

"Friends? Well that's something." Regina smiled.

"Oh, you have a pretty smile." The girl stated.

"Why thank you, but you have yet to show me yours." Regina chuckled. Giselle, flashed her a weak smile. "Oh no, that won't do, that's not a proper smile, where are your teeth? It's all in the teeth, see." Then there was a small squeaking noise and Regina narrowed her eyes "What was that?"

"It was my friend." The girl stated as a small chipmunk scampered onto her shoulder. "Pip." She smiled properly.

"Pip?" Regina pulled a disapproving face "Your friend is a vermin rat?"

"He isn't a rat, he's a chipmunk."

"Yes of course he is, and he's probably ridden with disease." She shook her head thinking of the illnesses a creature such as this one could carry, and with medicine as it was in the Enchanted Forest, this girl would probably die if she caught anything. "Dear, he could make you very ill, do you understand?" she asked softly, leaning down in front of her.

"Why would he do that? Pips my friend."

Regina sighed and reached out for her hand "He won't mean to, but he carries diseases, they won't hurt him, but they could hurt you, do you understand?" Giselle shook her head "Okay, let me tell you something, when I was about your age, I had a pet rabbit." She stated.

"Oh, I have plenty of rabbit friends too." She nodded.

"Is that so?" Giselle smiled at her. She weirdly reminded Regina of her sister, it was probably just the blue eyes and hair, but she could imagine Zelena looking like that when she was younger. "Well I found out that he was sad."

"Why?"

"He wanted to play with his other rabbit friends."

"Kill the chipmunk its vermin." She turned to see Rumpelstiltskin again. "It's a pest, kill it."

"No I will not."

"Regina?" the little girl tugged on her sleeve "Who are you talking to?"

"No one dear."

"Kill the pest, and the girl while you're at it."

Ignoring Rumple, she turned to the girl "Would you like to go for a little walk in the grounds?"

"You can't walk away from me dearie."

"Watch me." She muttered "So?"

"Yes, I would like that." She smiled as they began to walk out of the bedroom.

Then it was Snow she was reminding her of, so easily trusting. When she looked at the girl again it was Snow she saw, and she felt a strange feeling that she hadn't felt in years, the need to destroy Snow White, see the life drain out of her rosy cheeks, watch her lifeless body fall to the ground, avenge her Daniel.

Slowly her hands moved upwards, before Regina resurfaced. No! What was she thinking, this wasn't her, this was the darkness, the darkness was corrupting her thoughts, making her want to hurt people. She dropped her hands and let out a loud gasp "No."

"Regina?" She was back to being Giselle again and Regina was well and truly shaken up. "Are okay?"

"Yes dear, would you like to wait for me near the large apple tree in the courtyard, I will follow you out." She smiled "Don't look so worried, I will be your friend."

The girl smiled and nodded, before skipping off down the corridor. When she was sure the girl was gone Regina turned around "What was that?" She yelled at Rumple.

"You know that control you were mouthing off about earlier, it slipped, you wanted to kill that girl."

"No I didn't, this darkness will never make me kill anyone, especially not a child!"

"You are powerless to stop it."

"I stopped it then."

"You nearly didn't, the darkness is taking you over."

"No, I can't allow that, I won't allow that, I won't allow anyone to get hurt."

"You wanted to strangle that child, till she had no breath left in her body."

"No! That wasn't me."

"I never said it was you dearie, but it will be soon, when the darkness fully takes over."

"It can't." She tried.

"Oh it can and it is, not only is it taking over you but everything."

"What?"

"Everything that's a part of you, physically."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Soon you will."

"How about right now?" she snapped.

"All in good time dearie, enjoy your time with the little street rat, don't fight the urge to kill her, nobody will miss her."

Regina glared at him before shaking her head, holding onto the white feather she walked out of the room. "Don't worry Roland, I'll be back soon." She whispered.

* * *

The rest of the heroes came out of the portal at the vault of the Dark One. "Regina?" Robin called "Regina!"

"She's not here." Zelena shook her head.

"But she has been." Robin stated spotting the footprints that headed off into the woods.

"Trust Regina to become the Dark One and still be wearing heels." Emma laughed.

When no one else joined in she abruptly stopped. "Not a great time to make jokes love." Killian stated.

"Sorry." She shrugged "just thought the mood needed lightening a little."

Robin wasn't paying attention but just followed the tracks until they came to a sudden stop. "No."

"Robin what?"

"She must have used her magic." He shook his head. "The tracks are gone."

"Where do you think she'd go?" Killian asked.

"This is Regina; I know exactly where she'll be." Zelena stated. "Her castle. My magic can get us there."

"Good, of course she was going to use her magic." Robin shook his head. "I just hope she hasn't done anything else."

* * *

"You came." The little girl smiled.

"I said I would." She replied wandering over to her and sitting down on a marble bench, which was cold, but she barely felt it.

"How can you sit on there? It's freezing." Giselle rubbed her arms in attempt to keep herself warm.

"I guess I'm immune to the cold." She nodded.

"But it's really cold, I can't even see your breath."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and let out a deep breath. "Oh. Well, like I said I don't feel the cold." she usually did, this must be another trait of the Dark Ones.

"Okay." She smiled, feeling satisfied with the answer she moved on "why are you here alone miss Regina?"

"I'm waiting for my ..." She paused for a minute "my prince to come and rescue me."

"But I thought that you were the queen, wouldn't that make him the King?"

"Yes, I suppose it would, okay then I'm waiting for my true love to come and save me."

"What's he saving you from?" The girl asked, moving closer as Regina pulled her onto her knee.

"This castle, this world." She lied, not wanting to scare the child away with talk of the darkness.

"Why though? What's so bad about this world?"

"It's not my home anymore, my sons aren't with me, they are in this new completely different world."

"What's so special about this world?" She questioned running her little fingers through Regina's raven locks. "Apart from your sons."

"Everything, it just has everything, my whole life is there."

"Do you think your sons would want to be my friend?"

"Do you know what, I think they would."

She smiled before looking down "too bad I have to stay here."

Regina's heart broke, this girl was totally alone, she had no one, no one loved her and there was no one to care for her, teach her everything she would need to know.

"Regina you were telling me about the rabbit."

"Yes, yes I was, he was sad, so I released him back into the wild and he was happy again."

"So I should let Pip go?"

"Yes, he should be with his own kind, as should you."

"There's no one around here for miles."

Regina nodded, she was probably right, the second curse had swept up a lot more people than the first, without Cora's protection bubble, nearly everyone was in Storybrooke.

"Okay, well then how about you come with me, to this new world?"

"Really?" She looked up smiling "you would really want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure we could find some family in Storybrooke willing to take you in."

"Oh thank you Regina, thank you." She hugged her tightly.

"Okay dear." Regina hugged her back. Then Gold was there again sat on the wall that ran around the apple tree. "You're not real." She stated.

"Regina who do you keep talking to?" Giselle asked looking around.

Quickly coming up with something she stated "I can see spirits, it's a gift of mine. Sometimes the spirits can be nasty, but they can't hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Me nasty?" Rumple pointed to himself before making an insanely over the top reaction. "Oh I'm hurt."

"Go away Rumple." She spat. "Leave us alone."

"His names Rumple, that's a silly name." She laughed.

"Isn't it just, you should see what he looks like." Regina smiled.

"Kill the brat Regina, you know you want to. She's Snow White all over again, she'll make you lose Robin." Rumple sniggered.

Regina took a deep breath and lifted her off her lap. "Shall we go see what we can find to eat?"

"Robin will die Regina, you'll lose him, you'll lose everything, just like you lost Daniel. You will be the one killing him, you'll be the one who kills Robin, just like you killed Daniel. He died because he loved you and Robin will die for the same reason."

"No, you're wrong, I don't believe you, you just want me to use the darkness, you want me to submit to it, let me tell you something right now. I will not lose Robin and I will not fall prey to the darkness, however hard you try to make me to." She sized up to him. "So please, leave me alone."

"Gina, it's okay." The little girl reached out for her hand. That was the nickname Roland used for her, and it worked to calm her somewhat, "he's only a spirit, he can't hurt us." She smiled sweetly.

"You're very right, did anyone ever tell you how clever you are?"

Giselle shook her head. "That's a pretty ring." She stated, looking at Regina's left hand that was in hers. "Is it a promise ring?"

"Yes."

"From your King?"

"Mhmm."

"What's his name."

"Robin."

"King Robin."

"Oh don't call him that, it will only work to feed his ego." Regina laughed. "Prince of thieves." She chuckled.

"Prince of thieves? Robin?"

"Yes."

"Robin Hood?" The little girl asked her eyes growing wide.

"Yes." Regina nodded.

"Whoa, your prince charming is Robin Hood, that is so cool."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"My mamma told me that Robin Hood once saved my life."

"What?" Regina asked furrowing her eyebrows. "Robin saved you?"

"Mamma said that there was a fire in our village and my father was away, apparently he saved me from a burning hut."

Regina felt herself welling up a little bit, that sounded just like her Robin, he was always one to put other people's welfare above his own. He risked his own life to save others, he was kind and good, he did have honour, something that had surprised her when she first met him, but right now she wasn't surprised that he had done this at all.

"Your prince is a hero miss Regina."

"Oh I know." She nodded "Let me let you in on another secret." She knelt down beside her "He helped make me into a hero too." Regina smiled.

"Yes, you're too pretty to be a villain."

"Oh thank you, but I'm not as pretty as you, you are simply adorable." All of a sudden Regina felt a jutting pain in her abdomen and gasped as she lost her balance.

"Regina?"

"I'm fine dear, I think I just need to lie down for a moment."

"Okay, come on."

Regina didn't know what was wrong with her, maybe it was just the darkness, but Rumple seemed to think it was something else, she has no idea what he meant by that. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach, she wanted to sleep, she was exhausted, but Rumple had told her that she couldn't sleep, not as long as this evil was within her. She couldn't stand it, it was torture, sheer torture; having complete control of your actions one minute and then losing it the next.

Giselle lay down next to her "Are you sure you're alright."

"Absolutely certain, now I'm sure you can find better things to do than lie here with me."

"No, I want to stay with you, I'm tired too see." She yawned.

"Okay, well, I suppose you can sleep here."

"The spirits might get me, I need to stay here." She cuddled up to Regina.

"Don't worry, I won't let them, you just sleep."

"Thank you for being my friend Miss Regina."

"And thank you for being mine Miss Giselle."

* * *

"Do you really think she'll be in there?" Robin asked as they appeared in the courtyard. He looked up at the cold metallic castle and it was safe to say he hadn't missed it. In the Enchanted Forest he and Regina hadn't exactly seen eye to eye, he knew that in the Enchanted Forest it was different, there she was immediately perceived as the Evil Queen and everyone judged her as such.

He hoped she was in there, if she wasn't he had no idea where she might be, this could lead to them having to summon her, something he didn't want to do. "Come on let's go and find her." Carefully they opened the large door and made their way into the massive entrance hall, there was glass everywhere, the building looked so clinical, so sterile, devoid of any personality; something that was the complete opposite to their house back in Storybrooke. "Regina." He called, his voice echoing through the castle, bouncing off the walls. "Let's split up, I'll go alone and you two just go in couples."

"Robin are you sure?" Emma asked.

He scoffed "Of cause I'm sure, this is Regina we are talking about, she's not going to do anything to me." He shook his head before making his way up the metal stair case.

Robin needed to think, he hadn't been thinking straight since she had disappeared, she was the Dark One, the woman he loved had become the Dark One. He didn't even want to think what it might mean if she wasn't here, because he didn't have a clue where she was; she wasn't the only one who was scared, he was too.

"Regina." He called as he peeked into each room on his way to her bedchamber. Coming to her door he took a deep breath, pushing it open he immediately saw a figure on the bed. It clearly wasn't Regina; it was a child a little older than Roland. The curtains to the balcony were blowing in the wind, it was now the middle of night so was pitch black outside.

Moving over to the bed, he looked at the little girl who had a head of strawberry blonde hair, what was she doing in Regina's bed? Carefully he touched her arm in attempt to wake her to ask her.

What he hadn't expected was the little girl to shoot up and scream, "Regina! The spirits are getting me! Regina help!"

* * *

 **So what did you think, not too bad right?**

 **Giselle is based on the character out of the Disney film Enchanted for those who hadn't already guessed.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	36. True love is the most powerful magic

**Hey Guys. This chapter is most certainly M rated, so prepare for smut.**

* * *

"Hey Henry, I need to talk to you." Snow stated as Henry opened the door and led them into the living room, Roland clung to Henry's leg.

"Grandma what's going on?" he looked past her "Where's my mom?"

Snow exchanged a glance with her husband.

"What's going on, where are they?" he looked at her wide eyed.

"Henry, where is Gina and Daddy?" Roland asked, staring up at him with a terrified look on his face. "Snow, where's my mommy?" He questioned with tears in his eyes.

"Roland, um. Henry you might want to sit down." He complied.

"Grandpa?" He looked towards David.

"Your mom, she, um she absorbed the darkness."

"I don't understand." He shook his head. "What are you saying?"

"Regina, she knew that the darkness was loose, and she decided the only way to get rid of it and protect everyone was to become the Dark One."

"Are you kidding me?" Henry asked, standing up. "You let my mom become the Dark One! How could you do that! You know how hard she worked to escape from the darkness before and now you let her absorb the darkest magic there is! What were you thinking?"

Roland looked up at his brother "Where are they?" he asked "Henry where is mom?"

"That's a good question Ro, where is mom?" He turned back to look at his grandmother. "And Robin."

"When the darkness took her over, she disappeared."

"Disappeared where?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Then Enchanted Forest."

"Oh well that's just great, so my mom's in another realm."

"Robin and Emma have gone with the others to rescue her; they think they know a way to get rid of the darkness."

"So both my moms are in another world as well as the guy who is practically a father to me."

"They think that true love's kiss might break the curse, Regina thought that it was worth a shot." Snow shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom did? Right okay, we need to come up with a plan, what if they can't get back, what if they are stuck in the Enchanted Forest forever?"

"They have the wand, both your mom and Zelena have the power to open the portal."

"Zelena went with them?"

"She was rather adamant that she was going to save her sister."

Regina had told Henry about the memory that had come back to her and about how Zelena had changed, but that didn't mean that he felt they should trust her yet, he was still rather wary around her. He really hoped that his mom was right, and that true love would fight away the darkness, they had seen the power that true love's kiss held before and he knew that his mother was capable of possessing such magic, she had demonstrated it when she had broken the second curse. He just hoped that she would be strong enough to fight the darkness, after all though she was a fighter, it was in her blood, she wasn't going to give into something like that so easily, not when so much was at stake if she did.

* * *

Regina was sat outside on the balcony; she was practically hugging onto the door, as far away from the edge as she could possibly get, but she had desperately needed the fresh air, some time to think. The cool breeze whipped around her and the shadows of night had settled in, she looked up at the stars and sighed. Then she spotted the archer and shook her head, why did that have to be the one constellation she could always find, no matter what, seemingly she had a thing for a man with a bow and arrow. Laughing at that thought, she remembered Robin's reaction when she had given him his new bow, she had endowed it with the same magic as his old one, so that he would never miss his targets, she wondered if he really needed the magic anyway though, she couldn't believe that he did. However, she had seen him play darts and when it came to the small arrow like things and hitting a target that wasn't moving she had to admit, he was quit shit; although she may have been partially responsible for distracting him, especially the one time she brushed past him and whispered something in his ear, the dart had nearly hit granny who was walking through the door balancing a tray of soup.

Suddenly her day dream was broken, when she heard the little girl scream, she shot up and rushed back inside "Giselle, I told you they can't…" She wasn't prepared for what she was met with and when she saw him stopped dead in her tracks, she reached out to hold on to the wall for support, before she could stop it she felt herself falling to the floor and blacked out.

"Regina" A hand waved in front of her face and she saw coloured spots; slowly her eyes began to flicker open, she needed to clarify her location, as far as she could tell she was still laid on the bed in her bedroom, had it all been a dream? Had she imagined him being there, had she fallen asleep, despite Rumple telling her that it wasn't possible? "Regina." She focused on the figure hovering above her, the source of the voice. "Regina." He called again moving her hair behind her ear.

"Robin?" She asked weakly.

"Hey." He chuckled.

"You came; you are here? Are you really?"

"Yes, I'm here." He lightly caressed her cheek, grinning down at her.

Tears began to pour from her eyes running down her cheeks, tears of relief as she pulled him down onto the bed with her, hugging him tight.

"I've got you, you're okay, it's alright." He began rocking her gently as he held her tightly.

"You're Regina's prince Charming?" the little girl asked, she was now in a chair across the room, sat awkwardly.

Regina sniffed "Yes." She nodded swiping the tears from her eyes and flashing him a bright smile. "Yes he is."

"Hi, sorry for scaring you." He stated sitting up on the bed, Regina still clinging to him.

"Oh that's alright." Giselle nodded, shuffling somewhat.

"Regina are you feeling okay?" He asked.

She shook her head "No, I'm not. To be honest, I think I need to go and throw up."

"Throw up?"

"Yes, one minute." She stood and rushed into a room just off the main one.

Robin heard retching and followed her in "Regina."

"Robin don't look at me." She stated from her place knelt on the floor, before throwing up again.

"Hey." He moved beside her and collected her hair, holding it up. Then he began to rub comforting circles on her back.

Her throat was burning and she was beyond embarrassed that he was witnessing her empty her stomach in the bathroom. But then she was thrilled that he was there with her, holding her hair. It was only a small gesture, but to her it meant everything, he was the only person that could make her feel happy to be throwing up. Not that she was, she was just happy that he was there and that he was caring for her. "Thanks." She sighed, leaning back to rest on her feet and he past her something so she could clean herself up a little. "So this isn't embarrassing." she huffed, closing her eyes, wiping her mouth.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked, his hand still on the small of her back.

"Marginally." She nodded.

"What's going on?" He asked squeezing her lightly.

She shook her head "I don't know, but whatever it is Rumple said that I'd find out soon enough." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rumple?"

"He's the nasty spirit that Regina can see." Giselle stated from her position by the door.

"You've been seeing Rumple?" He asked looking down at her, she might be the dark one, but at that moment she looked more fragile than she ever had.

"Yes, he keeps trying to make me use the powers." She stated "but I haven't Robin, I swear I haven't used them."

"Well the real Rumpelstiltskin said that you wouldn't realise that your own powers are connected to the darkness."

"What? No, I used my light powers, my light magic can't be connected to the darkness, can it?"

"It's been corrupted."

"But it's light magic Robin, don't you think I'd notice if it had been corrupted. It would undoubtedly change colour for one."

"Didn't it?"

"No, I'm sure it didn't."

"Oh he came how sweet." Rumple chuckled appearing in the corner of the room.

"I thought you'd gone." She huffed looking directly past Robin.

"No dearie, afraid not."

"Regina?" Robin asked.

"You will disappear Rumple, all it takes is true love's kiss."

"Is he there?"

"Yes." She nodded "Robin please help me get rid of him."

He leaned in to kiss her before she put her hand against his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you have any gum?" She asked.

"Really? You want gum?"

"Yes, well I've just been throwing my guts up, so I'm guessing you don't really want to have to kiss me."

"Oh." He chuckled, reaching in his pocket. "It seems you're in luck milady." He passed her a pack.

"Oh good, and I don't really want to do it in the bathroom either." She placed a piece of gum in her mouth before he helped her up off the floor.

"I see the darkness hasn't stolen your dignity."

"Oh never." She laughed, shaking her head, as they wandered back into her room. "Giselle dear, could you give us a moment please?"

"Yes of course."

"You can go see if you can find some other adults, they'll be in the castle somewhere." Robin instructed.

She nodded "okay." Leaving the room.

Regina lay back on her bed, grinning at him she stated playfully "the King would have your head if he found you in the queen's quarters."

"Well, it's a good job the Kings dead them isn't it." He quipped. "Because I don't think he'd like to know what I've been doing to that queen."

"Oh I think the King would turn in his grave of he if he knew what dirty and uncivilised things his queen gets up to with a certain thief."

"I don't know what you speak of milady." He sniggered as he lay down next to her.

"I'm sure you don't." She cast him a sultry look. "But maybe we could try some of them out in this very room." She bit her bottom lip.

"I would love that, but right now, I think I'd prefer to rid the woman I love of the darkness."

"If we do get rid of the darkness, do I have your word that you will make love to me right here, in this bed?" She asked. "Immediately after?"

"Unquestionably." He nodded, smiling at her.

"Well then, I can't wait for this thing to be gone." She sat up somewhat, leaning against the head rest.

"So I just kiss you?"

"That's generally how it goes yeah." She swallowed.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Just a tad, what if this doesn't work? What then?"

"It will work; did you see the inscription?"

"On my ring? Yes, I just hope you're right."

"I'm pretty much certain of it."

"Okay then, let's get rid of this thing."

She closed her eyes in anticipation, this had to work, it was the only option they had, the one other way she knew to get rid of the darkness, was to be stabbed with the dagger and that wasn't happening. She didn't know what they would do if this didn't work.

His palms were sweating, he was extremely worried that kissing her wouldn't be enough, what if it wasn't, what if they had to find some over way for her to get rid of the darkness. The day had started out as the best of his life, waking up with her in his arms, his ring on her finger. But it has quickly turned into the worst, when he came faced with the reality that he might lose her, something that wasn't even an option in his eyes. If he lost her, light would disappear from his world, it would become a darker place without her, without her strength, her sarcasm and her love. He didn't know how he would exist without her anymore, was it even possible?

He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair, before entangling both his hands within it. Slowly he moved closer towards her lips, which were slightly parted, grinning he licked her bottom lip, causing her to shudder. Then he pressed his lips to hers in a passionately, love confirming kiss. A shock ran through them, jolted them and a green light lapsed across the entire Enchanted Forest. They pulled back and Regina looked at him wide eyed "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes and all of a sudden the darkness was swirling from her, as though it couldn't escape fast enough, bouncing off the walls. Then the images off all the previous dark ones flashed in front of them, Nimue, Zoso, Rumple and all the rest of them, they seemed to crumble to dust as screams sounded out through the whole castle. Robin immediately reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close to him. They watched as the black smoke turned to a deep red colour as it swarmed around the room, like an out of control fire. Whipping past them in a whirlwind, before coming to a stop and exploding, leaving the two of them staring in amazement. "It's gone" she gasped a smile creeping onto her face "It's gone; Robin we did it! We did it!" She flung herself at him.

"You chose me over power." He grinned.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" She asked. "Robin, you are everything to me, you are my everything, I love you so, so much." She kissed his face, every inch of skin she could attach her lips to. "I am never, ever letting you go." She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Ever!" Her thumb caressed his cheek.

"Good, because I'm never going anywhere ever." He kissed her lips again, a warm feeling shooting through them, igniting the usual flame.

"Oh I think you may have promised me something." She stated, biting her bottom lip.

"What was that?" He asked knowingly.

"How long are you going to make me lay here in this dress?" She asked.

"Well, I am rather fond of the way that dress looks on you milady."

"Wouldn't you prefer the way it looks on the floor?"

"Now that you mention it." He chuckled. His hand moving up the inside, running along her leg, thrilled to find that she was in fact wearing nothing underneath that dress. Moving the dress further up, he lowered his head down to kiss her inner thigh, before moving up higher, nibbling her slightly, causing her to let out moans that were music to his ears. He licked and kissed making his way towards her clit, causing her to move somewhat further down the bed. His hands then moved to the hem of the dress and was just about to pull it up over her shoulders when they heard a knock on the door.

Regina groaned "Nooo."

"Oh, I almost forgot that they'd come with me." He stated his breath ghosting over her sex.

"Who's they?" she asked shuddering.

"Em and Killian, my brother and your sister."

"Oh."

"Robin, Regina!"

"Zelena?" Regina moved the dress a little, conscious that her sister was outside the door.

"Regina." Without any warning the door flung open and Robin almost flew out from between her legs, as she grabbed the duvet and covered herself. "Holy crap, I am so sorry." Zelena's hand went to cover her eyes. "Wow, well I'm guessing that jolt we all felt was the curse breaking?"

"Yes, well." Regina was blushing madly.

"Well then, I suppose I'll let the two of you finish, doing that. I'll tell the others that we'll head home in a couple of hours."

"Okay thank you, but Zelena, not a word."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, enjoy." She smiled, leaving the room and closing the door tightly behind her.

"Were we just caught by my sister?" Regina asked as a smile crept onto Robin's face.

"Yes, you'd think we'd have learnt to lock a door by now."

"Yes, you would wouldn't you." She chuckled.

"Now where was I before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked.

She rose her eyebrows and flicked her wrist at the door, her normal magic working to seal it. Pushing the quilt back down she pulled him towards her. "I think you were about here."

"Oh yes, I think you are right." He circled her clit with his tongue, her hands fell in his hair. Slowly he edged his way towards her core, his stubble brushing against her causing her eyes to flicker shut as he focused his attention on her. The he entered her with his tongue, causing her to yell in pleasure, one hand slipped up inside the dress to massage her breasts, the other moving to stimulate her clit.

"Oh god." She cried as he worked his magic on her, transporting her to a world of pure bliss. She was about to tell him to move a little to the right when he did exactly that, knowing what she needed. "Robin." She gasped. He was the only man she had ever done this with, he was the only person that she had trusted enough and the first time she had been extremely sceptical. As far as she had been concerned sex was sex, but Robin had taught her that there was so much more to it than that, shown her just how much he loved her, and he did, in a way that nobody had before, he put her needs before his own, put her physical pleasure before his own.

A slight tear rolled down her cheek, one that she was quick to wipe away. She had done it, she had resisted the darkness, their love had managed to defeated the most powerful magic in all the lands! Then all thoughts off that disappeared as his hand circling her clit changed direction. "Robin!" She yelled.

He didn't stop in his actions, just adjusted his eyes so he could see her, god she was beautiful, he always felt so smug when he could get her like this, bring her to her peak this way, something about it seemed more intimate, as though she were surrendering herself to him completely, allowing him to love her. Then he increased the pace and she jerked underneath him at the bolts of pleasure he was sending through her. "Yes Robin!" her eyes flickered shut as she pushed her hips up to meet his tongue. He was quickly pushing her to the brink of insanity, knowing that she was about to reach her peak. When she began to quiver underneath him, he switched, moving his mouth to her clit and slipping two fingers inside of her.

Oh how he adored seeing her this way, it didn't take much more until she was toppling over the edge, shouting his name as she orgasmed, her hips falling back onto the mattress below them.

She lay spent and panting, coming down from her high, he smiled at her, licking her clit one more time before moving to lay next her. "Did you enjoy that lovely?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed "how do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Make me cum like that?" She asked breathing heavily.

"It's a skill milady." He chuckled.

She opened her eyes and took in his smug face "Oh it most certainly is, one that I must say you have perfected quite well."

"Well I aim to please."

"Well that's good to know, because I rather enjoy being pleased."

"I can tell. One could say your majesty is in the mood to be loud today." He laughed referring to her yelling.

"Careful thief, we all know who's the real screamer in this relationship." She joked "And I should hope he wouldn't be foolish enough to test the queen when it comes to her expressing her appreciation of his tongue."

He chuckled and kissed her bare stomach. Slowly he reached for the inched up dress and pulled it over her head, before tossing it on the floor. "There we go your majesty." He stated kissing his way up her body until his lips were hovering above hers. "What would you command of me?" He asked.

This resulted in her crumbling into heaps of laughter "Robin." She smiled.

He grinned rubbing his nose against hers "I'm glad hear you laughing." He stated, running his hand across her skin.

"It's not hard to do when you talk to me like that."

"Like what?" He asked, unsure.

"You just asked me what I commanded you do." She laughed again, thinking it silly to say out loud.

"I know; do you have an answer?" He chuckled as he began to kiss her neck.

"Do what you please my love." She chuckled, running her hands across his back. "But first. I think you are wearing too many clothes and that I'm at a slight disadvantage." She began to untuck his shirt, first removing his green jacket before pulling his shirt over his head, her eyes gazing over his form. He quickly helped her discard his pants before hovering over her.

She looked down and grinned "I see you're prepared."

"Always when it comes to you milady." He laughed, kissing her as she immediately responded, allowing him entrance to her mouth.

"I should hope so too." She smiled against his lips. Needing desperately to be one again with her soulmate she stated "Are we going to…"

As if reading her mind, his hand found her clit again, breaking her off mid-sentence as a delicious sensation ran through her again. His tongue flicked expertly against hers as he continued to rub her, teasing her. "Robin…" She moaned "Please."

"Since you asked so nicely your majesty." He laughed. Her hand came down and clutched him, positioning him at her entrance.

"I need you, now." She shook her head.

Whenever had he been one to turn her down, slowly he pushed into her, a familiar heat returning to them, the feeling that they had both come home, reunited with their soulmate, as though they hadn't just done this the night before as though they'd been apart for months and their need was escalated by the others absence. Her arms where wrapped around his back, every time he would hit a certain spot inside her, she would accidentally dig her nails into his flesh.

His hands were running across the whole of her body, exploring each and every area, he knew her body by heart, knew every part of it, but that didn't stop him from his expedition. One of her hands slipped between them as she began to touch herself as he sped up their actions, thrusting into her deeper and faster, "Oh God Robin!" She had to remove her hand to hold onto him.

"Regina." he moaned in her ear before beginning to kiss his way up and down her neck. She yelped on one surprisingly deep thrust and so did he when her nails dug in harder than before, this deterred neither of them, if anything the noises spurred them on. She moved her legs up somewhat, meaning that he was hitting the spot each and every time, over and over again, her mind spinning. Her breath was now coming in sharp gasps, as was his, they were matching each other in both noise and reactions.

"Robin." She gasped "Robin." When his lips came into contact with the spot just below her ear that was it, she felt herself clenching around him. "Oh god, oh god." She cried. Then it hit her and he rode her orgasm until he too came, dropping to the side and pulling her to lay on top of him.

"Wow." He laughed hugging her, still inside her, wanting to maintain their connection as long as possible.

She shook her head smiling "I must say thief; I think that might have been even better than yesterday night."

"How?" he chuckled "I don't know how it could have been, yesterday night was perfect."

"So was that." She breathed.

"Yes, I think, every time we are together we get better."

"Definitely." She nodded against his chest. "But I don't know how we'll top this."

"I can think of a few ways."

She let out a loud and completely unroyal snort and immediately covered her face as she continued to laugh. "Oh I think I have well and truly lost the right to call myself royalty."

"You might be right there." He nodded, she looked up a scowled playfully at him. "I think you may have advanced into the divinity section and I don't think god's care how you laugh."

She cast him a wide smile. "No, I'm no goddess, trust me."

"I think you're playing me for a fool, you're secretly a goddess sent to tempt me."

"Did it work?" she asked playing his game.

"Yes I think it did."

She was about to offer him a reply when a loud roar vibrated the castle. "What the hell was that?" She asked, shooting up, forgetting about the lack of clothing and heading to the balcony.

They suddenly heard yelling and Robin began to wiggle into his pants. "Regina?"

"Ogres." She shook her head "They aren't supposed to be this far into the forest.

"Ogres? Here, well I think we better be quick and open a portal back to Storybrooke."

"Yes, come on." With a flick of her wrist, she was dressed in the skinny jeans and checked shirt from their trip to New York. "Let's go find the others and get out of this hell hole."

* * *

Rushing downstairs, they immediately found the others. "Geez about time you two." Emma scoffed. "How'd it feel being the Dark One?"

"Horrid, at least no one will be able to access those powers again." Regina shook her head, looking up at Robin.

"Yes, that's all very nice." Killian interjected "But if you hadn't noticed, there are ogres outside."

Regina nodded as she looked at her friends, then suddenly something came to mind "Where's Giselle?" She gasped "Zelena where is she?"

"She said she had to get something from her tree house, I dunno." Zelena waved it off.

"She's out there?" Regina asked beginning to panic. "She's an innocent child, how could you let her go out there alone? Emma?"

"Zelena was watching her, don't blame me."

"Well we need to go and find her." Robin stated, adjusting his bow.

"Can't we just leave, I'm sure the street urchin will be fine." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be a mother, how could you say that, she's a little girl." Regina shook her head, appalled at her sister's attitude.

"I know, I know, I'm only kidding, let's go save the child." Zelena threw up her hands. "But I'm not putting my own baby at risk."

"No, you're right maybe you should stay here."

"I said that I'm not putting my own baby at risk, not that I'm not coming along for the ride, this will be my first chance to join the heroes on a proper heroic quest." She said with a slight sarcastic tinge to her voice.

Regina knew that really Zelena wanted nothing more than to join the ever growing side of the heroes, she was just like her in that respect.

Now though, they had another problem, finding one little girl in the abyss that was the Enchanted Forest, while trying not to be eaten by Ogres, at the same time avoiding various forest traps, all in the dark. What's not to love about that?

* * *

 **So what did you think? I always get so nervous when writing smut, I don't know why. Haha.**

 **I thought that Regina needed to believe that true love's kiss really was the most powerful magic and that Robin would always save her, which is why I only kept her as the Dark One briefly.**

 **Please let me know what you thought, I was so worried about this one. xx**


	37. Home, again

"Come on." Regina squeezed Robin's hand as she opened to door of the castle. "We find the girl and we go home, right?" She turned to look at the rest of them.

"What about the ogres your majesty?" Conrad asked. "I don't know about you but I'm not wanting to be made into a tasty rump stake."

"Tasty rump stake?" Robin scoffed. "Something tells me; you might be a little too fatty for those ogres." He laughed.

"And something tells me the ogres aren't fussy when it comes to their next snack." Regina rolled her eyes. "None of us want to come into contact with these things. I think we need to split up."

"Agreed." Zelena nodded.

"Girls vs Guys?" Conrad suggested. "First to find the girl wins."

"Girls vs Guys are you insane?" Regina snapped "us girls have magic, what do you guys have?"

"Brunt strength?" Killian chuckled.

"You have one hand pirate."

"Hate to say it Killian but you guys would stand no chance up against us." Emma nodded, nudging her boyfriend.

"Hey, bring it on." Conrad sassed.

"Okay then." Zelena nodded "I'm game."

"Me too." Emma and Killian agreed.

Regina shared a look with Robin who remained quiet.

"Come on guys, it's a little fun."

"A little fun, ogres aren't anything to mess with." She sighed.

"Come on spoil sports." Killian moaned.

"Urgh." she huffed.

"Rob?" Conrad raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to." He complained, squeezing Regina's hand tighter.

"What's wrong with you two, live a little." Zelena laughed.

"Come on Regina, wouldn't you like to kick the guy's asses?" Emma asked.

A small smirk came to her lips "I guess I could be persuaded."

"Regina." Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Robin's just scared of being beat by a bunch of witches." Conrad laughed. At the scowl of his girlfriend he quickly retorted "a bunch of women, I meant women."

"Better." She rolled her eyes.

"Technically you are a..."

"Shut up." She nudged him.

"Just saying honey."

"Con shushhh."

"Mate I'd quit that if I were you, the witch is one hell of a..." At Emma's prod to his ribs, Killian shut up. "She might turn you into a flying monkey."

"Robin." Regina whispered, moving to the side. "Are you okay with this? I don't really want to leave you."

"We'll all be fine, the sooner we find the girl the better right. But none of you know the forest, I do, that's why I'd rather have you with me, so I know you're safe."

"I understand, but I do have my magic."

"Yeah, I suppose you do." He nodded.

"So are we on?" She asked smirking at him.

"Bring it sexy."

"Okay then." She laughed. "Try not to cry too hard when you lose." She stated a bit louder so the other two couples could hear.

"Yes Gina!" Zelena chuckled.

"Come on." She stated, grabbing the other two women, she briefly kissed Robin on the cheek before they all left in opposite directions.

* * *

"So how was?" Zelena asked nudging her sister.

Regina's mouth dropped open. "God what is it with you wanting to know about mine and Robin's sex life."

"What the two of you were just having sex!" Emma asked, staring at her wide eyed.

"Thank you very much Zelena." She mocked, rolling her eyes. "What happened to not telling anyone?"

"You told her, not me."

"You're the one who brought it up, after I had specifically asked you not to I might add."

"Wait a minute, how did she know?" Emma interrupted.

"Well, Regina's skirt was up here." she gestured. "And Robin had his head..."

"Zelena!" Regina gasped, smacking her arm. "Don't tell her that!"

Emma's eyes went wide "Oh my god, Robin was..."

"Eww Emma, shut up." Regina cringed. "Please stop both of you."

"Come on then, how was it?"

"It was... Amazing." She shook her head "now please can we focus less on my physical pleasure and more on finding Giselle?"

"Why, your physical pleasure is important." Zelena laughed.

"Of course it is." Emma joined in.

"Oh please don't encourage her." Regina tutted. Then they heard a twig snap behind them and spun around.

"What was that?" Emma asked, jumping behind them.

Zelena and Regina rose their eyebrows as they shared a glance and turned to look at Emma. "Scared?" Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"Me? Pfft no. I'm not scared." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about that." Zelena rose her eyes, walking around her. "I think the saviours scared."

"Seriously I'm not scared."

Zelena linked arms with her sister and they both looked down at Emma.

"Hey, stop ganging up on me, no fair." She complained.

"Shame you don't have a sister." Zelena laughed.

Regina smiled at her "Okay, come on then, we need to get going if we want to beat them."

"I say we forget about the girl temporarily and have a little fun at their expense." Zelena rose her eyebrows.

"Ooh yes." Emma rubbed her hands together.

"Um, no." Regina pointed her finger at them. "I'm not playing any pranks."

"Now look who's scared." Emma mocked.

"Not scared, just sensible, it's dark and there are ogres and god knows what else out there, we can't mess around with this."

"Oh, so boring." Zelena moaned. "Come on Gina, one prank, just one."

"Just one?"

"Yes just one." Emma nodded.

"Fine, but I know I'm going to regret this, what's the plan?"

* * *

"I can't believe this." Robin complained as they trudged through the woods. He had just got his fiancé back and now he was being made to part with her to play some silly game. In any other situation he would be more than happy to go head to head with the women, but it was dark, cold and they were in the middle of the god darn Enchanted Forest, instead of being in nice warm Storybrooke where there were such things as flash lights for times like these, there were no ogres either which is always a bonus.

"Lighten up bro, your missis isn't the Dark One anymore."

"I know, but now you're making me be apart from her." He flung back, glaring at his brother.

"Whoa mate Regina's a big girl, I'm sure she's more than capable of taking care of herself." Killian patted him on the back.

"I can't believe the two of you are happy with just letting them go off in the woods."

"Come on, you know that they're safer than us right?" Conrad argued. "Ouch." Robin punched his arm lightly. "There you go." He laughed.

"God you are so annoying." Robin chuckled. Then there heard a loud roar and stopped in their tracks.

"Bloody ogres, I'm guessing we run right?" Killian looked towards the wood, it was pitch black, no problem for the ogres since they went on hearing alone, but for them, they had no idea where they were going.

"Yeah that's usually what you do when an ogre is chasing you." Robin rolled his eyes. "Go, quick." They all began running, with Robin bringing up the rear, then not seeing a tree root sicking out of the ground, he tripped over, causing a snapping noise, followed by a searing pain running through his ankle. "Argh." He cried, grabbing his leg.

"Do you have a thing for injuring your ankle?" Conrad asked

"Seemingly yes." He gritted though the pain, which was excruciatingly taking over all of his senses.

"Come on Robin." They went to help him up, when they saw the ogre coming through the trees. "Shit."

* * *

Regina was simply leading her group, about to initiate their plan, when she felt it, her heart suddenly tightened and she let out a gasp.

"Gina?" Zelena asked, grabbing her sister's arm. "Regina?"

Her hand went to her chest, as she pulled a confused face.

"Regina are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Robin."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"It's Robin, I can feel him, he's hurt."

"Feel him?" Zelena asked.

"It's a soulmate thing." Regina explained.

"No, it's not a real ogre Gina, you know that."

"I don't care I know Robin, come on." The women began to hurrying in the opposite direction, back the way they came. "This isn't going to work, you guys stay here, I'll be back."

"Regina wait…" Before Zelena could even finish her sentence, Regina was engulfed into a purple mist and disappeared.

* * *

"Shit mate, what do we do?" Killian asked as the ogre made its way towards them.

"Keep quiet, it follows by sound alone." Robin stated. Great, he had just saved Regina and now it was him who was facing his death, and a gruesome one at that. "Go." He stated.

"What? Robin what are you talking about?"

"The two of you can run, please, run."

"No, I'm not leaving you here." Conrad argued. "You're my brother and I abandoned you once, I'm not going to do that again."

"Don't be stupid, the two of you can save yourselves."

"Robin get up."

"I can't."

"You could climb, we'll help, you don't have to run."

"Go!"

"Now look what you've done." Killian sighed "Attracted the bloody thing."

"How do we kill it?" Conrad asked. "Fight back?"

"I don't know; I have my bow." Robin shrugged, handing it to his brother.

"Do you think I remember how to shoot this thing?"

"Work it out."

Conrad nodded and took an arrow, aiming at the ogre, he fired and sent an arrow flying. This was followed by a deep grumbling noise, and the ogre exploded into nothing.

"Oh my god, how did that happen?! Did I hit it?" Conrad asked.

"No, but you almost took my head off." Regina huffed, holding the arrow in one hand. She then turned to look at Robin. "Robin." She rushed over to him, dropping to the ground. "Are you okay?"

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "We nearly weren't. How did you know?"

"I felt you." She stated "Felt your pain. What did you do?" He gestured towards his ankle "Again?" She gasped. "Clumsy idiot." She brushed his cheek with her hand, kissing him lightly. Then she moved to look at his leg more carefully, her eyes grew wide "Holy crap."

"What?" Conrad asked moving to look. "Ewe, that is totally gross, I actually think I might throw up."

"Nice, thanks for your brotherly concern." Robin mocked.

"Oh bro, I'm totally concerned, about how the bone sticking through your flesh is about to make my dinner come back up."

"I think we've had enough vomit for one day, please, try and keep it in." Regina rolled her eyes. "No wonder you couldn't stand." She shook her head.

"You are one tough guy, I mean, I'd probably be crying like a baby right now." Conrad commented.

"That's because you have a low pain threshold, you'd have passed out."

"I'm going to heal it okay; it might sting a little." She brushed his cheek, kissing him lightly.

"Can't sting any more than it already does." He winced.

She took his hand in hers as he sat with his back against a tree. She took a deep breath. "Okay." She hovered her other hand over his ankle and all of them heard a snap and Robin groaned.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Conrad stated, gagging.

"Oh do just shut up." Regina huffed. "Are you okay?" she asked turning to Robin.

"I am now, thank you." He nodded squeezing her hand, closing his eyes as he moved his leg.

"Bloody hell Regina." Zelena and Emma pushed their way through the bushes. "Thanks a lot for leaving us."

"You're lucky I did leave you." She scoffed, moving up to sit next to Robin.

"What?"

"If I hadn't left you, your boyfriend's would be dead right now." She sighed.

"That's the truth." Killian nodded. "The queen here just saved our skin."

"Really?" Emma asked, moving towards Killian.

"Conrad?" Zelena asked, reaching out for him.

"The ogre." He nodded.

"There are more." Regina stated. "Where there is one, there are others." She rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath as a fresh wave of nausea crept up on her.

"Regina?" Robin asked, rubbing her back. "Are you alright?"

"Mhmm, yes, I think I must have a stomach bug."

"We need to find Giselle and get home." Robin stood up and helped her up.

"Why is it that I'm the one who is pregnant and she's the one who is sick?" Zelena asked.

"Right, okay, we still need to split up, but maybe we should go into couples this time." Emma suggested.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "That's a better arrangement."

"We'll meet back in the castle by daybreak, if we haven't found the girl by then we leave." Zelena stated.

Regina sighed and shook her head "I don't know, I promised her, she's an orphan, she's totally alone, I told her that I find her a family in Storybrooke."

"The queens gone soft." Killian taunted.

"Watch who you call soft guy liner." She glared.

"Yes, my sister in law simply has a soft spot for children, it doesn't mean that she's soft." Conrad smirked.

"I like children, so what?" She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm not the cold hearted bitch everyone once thought I was…"

"Regina, I was simply saying that I admired you." Conrad stated, smiling at her as he placed an arm around Zelena.

Her eyes widened as she tilted her head "Oh, I, well, okay then."

Robin chuckled, she was clearly taken aback by his brother's comment "Come on you, don't worry we will find her."

"Robin we have to." She muttered.

"Everyone be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks." Emma announced. "Meet…"

"Castle daybreak, got it." Regina nodded, taking Robin's hand they began to move away from the group. As soon as they were far enough away she pulled him to a stop and flung her arms around his neck. "Robin."

"Hey, what is it?" He asked, hugging her as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Regina?"

"I could have lost you."

"But you didn't, I'm here and we are both safe." He kissed the side of her head. "And we will find that little girl."

"Yes, I know we will." She pulled back as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What are you going to do with her when we get back to Storybrooke?"

"Find her a family, there must be one that would take in a sweet little girl like that."

"Mmm, you'd be unpleasantly surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"The people of Storybrooke are untrusting of people they don't know, you know that more than anyone."

"But Robin, she's merely a child, what's there not to trust?" She asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know, who did you have in mind to adopt her?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." She shook her head.

"So you never once thought that you might like a little girl?" he asked, hinting towards something.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked stopping in her tracks. "Really? Us? I don't think that that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Robin, I, we already have two children." She argued, looking down at her feet.

"Yes, but I thought we'd agreed that we want more."

"We do, but I, I want us to have our own." She whispered.

"And you know I want that too, why does that mean that we can't take her in." he asked running his thumbs over her upper arms.

Regina shook her head "Robin I can't, I can't do it."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do."

"They why don't we take her in."

"Because I tried to kill her!" she burst, unable to keep it to herself any longer.

Robin gasped as he looked at her wide eyed "What?"

"I didn't mean to; I didn't have control. If we take in that little girl, she will remind me of the darkness and of what the darkness nearly turned me into, I will have a physical reminder of what I nearly became every day."

"Regina, you didn't do it, if anything that girl should remind you of how you beat the darkness, how you managed to break through it to make sure that you didn't harm her."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, they suddenly heard a high pitch scream and Regina's head shot up. "Giselle, come on." She grabbed Robin and they rushed towards the screams. "Giselle?!"

"Regina?! Regina! Help me, please help me!" they heard back.

Coming around the corner they saw it, an even bigger ogre than the one that had tried to attack Robin, bigger than any they had seen before. "Shit." Looking up they saw a tree house they saw the young girl hiding. "Giselle don't move." Regina ordered.

Regina bent down and picked up a rock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked as he stared at her.

"Stick with me on this one." She whispered. "Hey, do you find it fun to prey on little girls?" Regina yelled before realising the rock which hit the ogre in the back.

"Regina?" Robin sighed.

"Magic Robin." She chuckled. "Let's have a little fun." Regina moved her hand to summon a fireball, nothing, nothing happened and the smile on her face immediately dropped.

"Any time now would be good."

"Well, I am trying." She frantically tried to make her magic work. "Oh no, not now, not now."

"Come on Regina." He panicked as the ogre turned and began to stalk its way towards them.

"I've lost it. I can't, run."

"Regina! You've pissed off an ogre and now you have no power to destroy it?"

She shook her head "I don't know."

Robin touched her shoulder and all of a sudden the fireball formed, smiling up at him she chuckled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Surprise. Girls win." She flung the fireball, killing the ogre. When this was done they looked up to see Zelena and Emma helping Giselle down the tree.

"What the hell?" Robin asked. Killian and Conrad came through the trees. "God damn it, did you set us up?"

"Maybe a little." She laughed.

"Why you." He grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"Argh no, Robin."

"You had magic all along didn't you."

"Yes." She nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"Was that even a real ogre?"

"Yes, of course it was." She shared a look with Emma.

"Is this another prank?" Killian asked.

"Sorry."

"Regina." The little girl flung her arms around her legs.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, brushing some of the red hair behind her ear.

"Yep." She nodded. "That thing was scary."

"I know."

"You weren't scared."

"No, well you see I have powers." She chuckled as the girl clung to her.

"You have magic Regina?" she looked at her in awe.

"Yes, it allows me to keep children like you safe." She smiled.

"Gina can I meet your sons now?"

Robin smiled at the little girl, she certainly was cute. "Yes I'm sure Roland will be happy to have someone closer to his own age to play with."

At Robin's comment Regina rose her eyebrows and shook her head, mouthing the words 'not happening'. "Yes sweetie, you will have to stay with us until we can find you a family."

Giselle's smile wavered "oh, right yeah, a new family."

"What's wrong don't you want a new family?" Zelena asked, tilting her head to look at her.

"No, yes, of course I do." Giselle nodded tightening her grip on Regina.

This made Regina feel bad, she could tell that the little girl wanted to stay with them, seemingly in the less than 24 hours she had known her, Giselle had become completely besotted with Regina. "Well then, let's get back."

Zelena took out the apprentice's wand "I wonder if just maybe we could have a whole week without any drama." She rolled her eyes as she began to swirl her wrist, the magic creating a portal.

"Right then, ladies first." Conrad rubbed his hands together, before taking Zelena's.

Giselle held onto Regina, as did Robin. "come on then, let's go home."

"Yes please." She smiled. They all one by one stepped through the portal and appeared in the middle of Storybrooke. "Oh thank god." Regina simply sat on the road, never had she been so happy to see tarmac in her life and the streetlights lit the main street. "Hello my world." She laughed.

"You are a nutter." Zelena shook her head looking at her sister.

"Not a nutter, happy to be home."

* * *

Roland sat in the window, staring out into the street, he had barely moved from that spot, falling asleep there often, he sobbed for his mother and father and Snow had had a hard time of quelling his tears. The door slammed and Henry stormed into the apartment.

"Nothing?" Snow questioned.

"No, this is only the twentieth time I've been down there, there's no way to get to the Enchanted Forest." He sulked dropping down next to his little brother and running his fingers through his hair. Every day that they had been gone he had gone down to his mother's vault and scoured the books in attempt to find some solution, but he had simply been meeting dead ends. Roland was completely devastated, he didn't know why his parents weren't returning, at least when they had gone to New York they had been able to call, but the Enchanted Forest was completely out of range.

"Henry, I don't think mommy and daddy are ever coming back." He cried, his eyes fixated on the road below.

"Ro, I know they are." He rubbed his back. "Because mom loves us very much as does dad okay."

David looked up as he heard his grandson call Robin dad, he hadn't heard him refer to Robin that way before, he guessed it was just a way of trying to make Roland feel better.

Then there was a bright flash from outside, Roland's eyes grew wide as he jumped up off the window seat "Gina! Henry there!" He pointed out. "Look!" Without another word, he ran over to the door, pulled down the handle and was gone.

"Whoa little bro, wait up."

"Gina!" He yelled flinging the front door open and running towards her, she had stood up. Turning around she cast him a massive smile and ran towards him, upon reaching him she picked him up and spun him around.

"Baby." She hugged him tightly.

"Mom." Henry beamed at her as he joined in the hug. "I take it you're not the Dark One anymore."

"No thank goodness." She smiled kissing them both.

"We missed you." Henry stated.

"We were only gone a day kid." Emma chuckled coming up and hugging her son.

"What? No, you weren't." he shook his head.

"Why?" Robin asked as he hugged Regina and Roland. "How long were we gone?"

"A month."

"What?!" Regina panicked. "A month! You have to be kidding me." She looked at Roland wide eyed, they had left their children for a month, how had that been possible, they had been a day, only a day.

"No mommy, you were gone so long." Roland stated burying his head in her shirt.

"I'm so sorry Ro, I'm so sorry." She ran her fingers across his cheek and he grinned at her. "Oh my goodness, Ro when did you lose a tooth?" She asked, looking at him closely. "And how come your hair is so short?"

"It fell out; daddy look at my gap." He smiled, poking his tongue though it.

Regina turned to look at Robin, he could tell she was upset.

"Gina, look this one's loose too." He wobbled the one next to the gap.

"I see." She cast him a watery smile.

"Mommy?"

"Roland I'm sorry." She cried.

"No, no don't cry." He ran his little hand over her cheek. "Happy." He smiled.

"Yes, I just feel horrid having left you so long, we didn't know Roland I swear. Henry?"

"Mom, it's fine."

Robin wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her lightly. Then Roland looked over her shoulder to Zelena and the little girl who was holding onto her. "Who's that?" He asked, pulling back to look at his mother.

Regina placed him down on the floor and took his hand. "Roland, this is Giselle. Giselle meet my son Roland."

"Hi!" She grinned waving at him.

He clung to Regina, hiding behind her somewhat. "Hi." He whispered.

"Do you want to meet my friend?" She asked, dropping Zelena's hand and making her way towards him.

"Oh no." Regina shook her head. "You did not bring that vermin creature back here, I thought I told you about him."

Giselle bit her bottom lip and chuckled.

"Young lady, dear me." She rolled her eyes.

The chipmunk scampered out from under her shawl to rest on her shoulder.

Roland's eyes went wide as he grinned at her "Oh, he's cute."

"Roland, don't touch that thing." Regina huffed.

"But mom, he's cute."

"I don't care if he's cute."

"Can't we keep him."

"No, no we can't keep him." She shook her head, looking towards Robin who was extremely amused.

"Can we get a dog then?"

"Gee mister, give me a chance to breath." She laughed tickling him as he went to talk to his new potential friend.

"Emma." Mary Margaret called, coming out the door and hugging her daughter. "My goodness, we were so worried."

"Well, we thought we were gone a day."

"It's portal travel, it happens sometimes." Zelena shrugged.

"Will it have affected us?" Killian asked.

"Well yes, it's been a month."

"So we lost a month?" Conrad questioned.

"Yes." Regina nodded. "I'm sorry everyone, this was my fault."

"No, you were protecting everyone." Mary Margaret squeezed her hand. "Thank you Regina, you risked everything to protect us."

"Yes, you did." Emma smiled.

"Thank you for looking after my boys."

"Not a problem." Snow grinned.

Regina shook her head and turned to look at her children "Roland, I hope you haven't touched that thing."

"Nope." He hid his hands behind his back, casting her a cheeky, dimpled smile.

"You better not have. Now, all I want is to go home to bed."

Robin smiled at her "Come on, let's go home." He placed his arm around her, picking up his son. Regina placed one arm around Robin and the other around Henry. "Giselle, come on."

The little girl grinned as she caught up with them, taking Henry's hand.

* * *

Regina lay in bed and closed her eyes, a month, they had unknowingly been gone a whole month! She had been apart from her children for what felt like a day, but for them it had been a month, how must they have felt? Did they think that they had just left? She felt awful, absolutely awful. She didn't know what to do about Giselle either, she knew there had to be a family that would take her in, she would find one, as mayor it wouldn't exactly be hard.

The door opened and Robin slipped into bed beside her, kissing her cheek, he pulled her into his arms. "You okay?"

"Yes, just thinking." She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Oh, what about?"

"Everything." She sighed. "I feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad." He ran his hands across the base of her back.

"Roland's never going to forget this, that we abandoned him."

"We didn't abandon him."

"He didn't know that."

"Regina, of course he knew that, he knows how much we love him, love each other and he knows that no matter what we will always come back to one another."

"I just feel like we keep getting dragged away from our children, like no matter what we do we get torn apart. We'd been back from New York a day Robin, a day and then we left them for a whole month." She stated solemnly, before that same annoying feeling came upon her. "And I need to go and throw up again."

"Regina?" He was really worried now, what was going on with her?

She flung back the covers and rushed into the en-suit. He hurried in and dropped beside her, holding her hair, she retched a couple of time before she sat back. "Thank god for heated flooring and an actual toilet, it makes all the difference." She joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"There is something wrong with you Regina, like really wrong." He stated in concern. His hands clutched her knees.

"I'm fine Robin, it's all this travelling through portals."

"No, I think you're ill."

"I'm not ill, I'm completely fine." She stood up, about to leave before running back in again and emptying her stomach.

"You really look fine." He stated sarcastically.

He was right, she felt awful positively nauseous and she hated it, she needed to find out what was wrong, could it have something to do with what Dark One Rumple was talking about in the Enchanted Forest? She didn't want Robin to worry about her, he had enough things to worry about, she wasn't going to burden him. "Robin, I feel fine, like I said it's the portal jumping. Come on, I'm shattered."

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, and he held her in his arms. Robin couldn't sleep though, why did he feel like she wasn't telling him everything, like she was feeling worse than she was letting on. He couldn't let anything happened to her, if she carried on like this he was going to drag her kicking and screaming to the doctor whether she liked it or not; mind you, she'd probably simply get out of it using her magic.

Hugging her tighter, he vowed that he wouldn't let anything happen to anyone in his family ever again and he would do everything in his power to protect them all; they would never be parted again.

* * *

 **So they are back home, I know that Regina being the Dark One was short lived, but I wasn't too keen on it, maybe it was all over too soon, I dunno.**

 **They're going to work out what's wrong with Regina pretty soon, and I am bringing back the jokiness between couples again, I started to in this chapter.**

 **So let me know what you though. xx**

 **P.S. I have changed my profile picture to a painting I've done of Lana Parrilla, just incase you wanted to check it out. Plus, my exams are done, so I will be having more free time.**


	38. Find out what's wrong

**Chapters done so it's early. :) xx**

* * *

Regina woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, the scent of waffles drifted up from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and shuffled lower on the bed, pulling the quilt up so that it practically covered her head, groaning she buried her face into her pillow, thank god it was a Sunday, otherwise she felt she would probably have cried, going into the office was the last thing she wanted to do. She was the mayor, she could work from home, but as mayor the people had certain expectations of her, like actually turning up to work for a start.

There was a small knock on the door, followed by a little voice. "Gina?"

She sniffled before drawing the quilt to just below her eyes, seeing Roland stood next to her bed. "Hey baby." She smiled, dropping it further and beckoning him to join her.

He immediately got under the covers and snuggled up to her. "Do you feel okay?" He asked.

"Yes honey, just a little tired."

"Sleep."

"Yes, sleep." She chuckled, tapping his nose lightly.

"Can I sleep with you?" he questioned adorably.

"If you want to." She nodded.

"Yep." His little arm went around her as she hugged him back.

Touched by his gesture she shook her head "Don't you want to go out and have fun with daddy today sweetheart?"

"No!" he cried.

"Okay then you don't have to, why don't you want to go with daddy though?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Not when you're here, I want you to have fun with us. I don't want to do anything if you can't come with us." He buried his head into the material of her pyjamas. "It won't be fun without you." He pouted.

"Sure it will."

"No!" he tightened his grasp.

"Fine, it's okay you can stay here with me then little man."

He beamed up at her "I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you too." She kissed his nose. "But don't you want to go and get some waffles?"

He contemplated it for a second before nodding. "Yes, you come."

"Sorry Ro, I don't think I'm up to eating anything at the moment." She apologised.

He tilted his head at her. "Okay, I'll be back, I promise."

"Good." She smiled, kissing his head as he hopped off the bed and out of the door.

* * *

"Where did you run off to mate?" Robin asked as Roland padded into the kitchen. "I went to see Gina."

"Oh Roland." He shook his head. "I told you not to pester Gina." He wanted to let her rest considering how sick she had been lately.

"She wants me to stay with her."

"Was she okay when you went to see her?"

"Yep, but she doesn't want to go out with us today Daddy." Roland frowned as he nibbled on his waffle.

"No, she's not feeling very well buddy."

Roland looked at him wide eyed "No."

"What?"

"Gina can't go!" He stated tears springing up in his eyes. "No!"

"Hey, Gina's not going anywhere." He stated, pulling the boy onto his lap. "Where do you think she would be going?"

"You said that my mommy wasn't well and she left me, I don't want Gina to leave me, Daddy Gina can't go."

"No she can't and she isn't okay. We both love Gina very much and she loves us, so how about we go show her how much we do love her?"

The little boy nodded as he sniffled "She isn't going to go is she?"

"No way, Gina is staying exactly where she is. Let's go take her some breakfast and see if she will eat some of it." Roland hopped off his stool and they were just about to leave the kitchen when Giselle walked in. "Good morning." Robin chuckled, the little girl had snuck the chipmunk back into the house, despite Regina stating in no uncertain terms that it was to stay outside.

"Morning." She smiled brightly.

"Help yourself to breakfast, I'll turf Henry out of bed to come help you okay."

"Yeah." She nodded, attempting to get up on a stool.

Roland looked up at his father and laughed. "Here, let me help you." Robin picked her up and deposited her on the high stool.

"Thank you." She chuckled herself.

"Roland, go tell your brother to get up and send him down here for some breakfast."

"I thought we were going to Gina." He pouted.

"We are, just go tell Henry first."

"Alright." He ran up the stairs as Robin carried a tray.

He pushed open his bedroom door to see his love lying in bed, she had her eyes closed but he couldn't tell whether she was asleep or not. "Knock, knock." He stated placing the tray down on the bedside table.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" He sat down on the bed beside her, running his hands down her arms.

"I'm fine." She nodded sitting up and leaning against the headrest and picking at the waffle on the tray.

"Roland's worried." Robin stated.

Her face dropped "Oh, why?"

"He thinks you're going to leave him."

"What? Why would he think that?" She asked, completely baffled by his comment.

"Because he knows you're sick."

"I'm not sick." She shook her head.

"You keep telling yourself that Regina." He sighed moving up to put his arm around her. "But what if there is something?"

"It's a stomach bug, it will pass, trust me." She hugged him.

"Will you please go and see the doctor?"

"Urgh, why?"

Robin chuckled "I know you're not all that fond of doctors, but Regina, Roland's not the only one who's worried about you."

"Robin, I'm fine." She pulled away from his grasp and swung her legs out of the bed, making to get up, she had to sit back down again. "Argh." She yelled in frustration "What the hell?" burring her head in her hands she cried. "I hate this."

"Regina, I am really, really worried, please, please go and see a doctor." He hugged her tight.

"Mommy?" Roland stated looking at her from the door with sad eyes. "Daddy, why's Gina crying again?"

She looked up and him and outstretched her arms for him to run into. "I'm fine baby, I'm not leaving you do you hear me?"

He nodded against her "I know, but I'm staying with you today."

"That's fine sweetheart."

Robin shook his head "well then I guess I'll take Henry and Giselle into town."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah it'll be fun and I know that you've got Roland to look after you." He chuckled looking at his son who was nodding fiercely.

"Yep, I'm looking after Gina. Do you need anything?" He asked beaming up at her.

"Just a hug." She laughed, running her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his little arms around her and she leant back in bed. "Well Robin, you're leaving me in good hands."

"I hope I am." He smiled kissing his son's head and then her lips. "Call me if you feel worse, or if you need anything at all."

"We will."

"Okay then, I'll come and say goodbye when we're leaving."

"Right." She smiled as Roland flung back the quilt and got in next to her.

Robin left them and she turned to look at her son "aren't you going to be terribly bored here with me?" She asked.

"No, why would I be bored?"

"Well Henry and Daddy are going to be having fun in town."

"Mom, I want to stay with you."

"Okay then." She reached to her bedside table and removed the white feather necklace. "Thank you for lending me this."

"It brought you back to me."

"Yes it did." She nodded.

"Mommy? Is Giselle going to be our new sister?"

"No, I don't think so honey."

"Why not?"

"Because your daddy and I want to have a baby of our own and we already have you and Henry, who we love very, very much. We don't think it would be fair to any of you if we adopted Giselle."

"I suppose so." He shrugged. "So will I get a baby sister?"

"Hopefully at some point you will have a baby brother or sister yes."

"I would like a baby sister." He nodded.

"Really?" She asked rather surprised.

"Yes, I already have a brother, I want a sister. I can look after her."

"Yes, you'll have to, and you'll be a big brother."

"Yes I will." He laughed. "When will the baby arrive?" He asked.

Now it was her turn to laugh "it takes a while sweetie."

"Where do babies come from?"

She rose her eyebrows "Well, I have an idea, go down and ask your daddy, he'll tell you."

"Okay." He nodded hopping off the bed.

She chuckled to herself, she would let Robin deal with that, she'd already had to do it once with Henry and she wasn't doing it again with Roland.

She decided to try and stand up again and this time just about managed to, reaching out she pulled on her dressing gown before picking up her coffee and heading downstairs, she really wanted to watch Robin attempt to explain this to his son.

Leaning against the door she watched her family in the kitchen, cupping her mug, being comforted by the heat penetrating from it.

"Daddy."

"Hey buddy, I thought you were looking after Regina for me."

"Yes, but I have a question and she told me to ask you."

"She did? Well then fire away." He handed Giselle an orange juice and passed Henry the coffee pot before picking Roland up and sitting him on the kitchen island. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, Gina said that you and her want a baby."

Henry grinned knowing where this conversation was going, he turned and spotted his mother hovering in the entrance, she winked at him an indication to keep quiet about her presence; he shook his head and turned back to Robin.

"Yes, we do Roland." He nodded. He really hoped that this conversation wasn't going where he thought it was, it would be just like Regina to land him in it like that.

"So where do you get the baby from?"

Henry laughed into his coffee cup.

Robin caught sight of Regina and shook his head as she rose her eyebrows at him. "Um, well… Regina?"

"Oh no, I knew how much you'd love to explain to him." She chuckled as Giselle hopped off her stool. Regina took the seat and pulled the girl up onto her knee. "Come on Robin, we would all love to know."

"Haha, ha." He looked at her wide eyed a fake smile on his. "Well um, well you see Roland, as much as much I would like to tell you Reg…" On looking over at Regina he sighed. "Okay, listen up. Roland, um, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much."

Henry looked at his mom and shook his head, she was enjoying this way too much, watching Robin squirm.

"Like Gina and me, they come together in a special way, then the mommy carries the baby in her tummy."

"So Gina will have the baby in her tummy?" He asked looking towards her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Okay." He nodded.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he approached Regina and whispered "Thanks for that."

"You're very welcome." She grinned. "Trust me, you did better than I did with Henry."

"Now that's the truth." Henry nodded "She was terrible at telling me."

"Well, how was I supposed to tell a seven-year-old boy about that?"

"Don't worry mom, it hasn't affected me in any way."

"That's a relief." She laughed, taking a sip of her coffee and casually spitting it back into the cup. "Yuck."

"Hey." Robin frowned. "I made it just the way you like it."

"Um no, that is foul." She pointed to the cup that's she had quickly abandoned onto the counter.

"Well that's strange."

"It's gross that's what it is."

Henry shared a look with Robin and picked up his own cup, taking a sip he shrugged. "Tastes fine mom."

"What?"

"It tastes like it normally does."

"Give me that." She took Henry's mug off him and tested it, again she spat it out. "No."

"Mom there was nothing wrong with that."

"You're kidding me right, ewe no." she placed Giselle back on the ground and began to make her own coffee.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked coming behind her.

"Making my own." She wanted to prove to herself that it was the coffee and not her, she didn't know what was going on, but she was sick to the back teeth of it.

"Okay, but that was fine."

She shook her head and tipped her coffee into a new cup, before bringing it to her lips and sipping some of the warm liquid.

Robin watched her, again she spat it back out, but this time she flung the cup at the wall causing it to smash and cover the kitchen in coffee.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked as Robin immediately reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mom? What's going on?" Henry asked, jumping up out of his seat and walking over to them.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just wanted a cup of coffee. Now look at my kitchen."

"It's fine, we can clean it up." Robin reassured.

"Okay." She nodded, waving her hand the mess began to clear itself up.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled weakly.

"I'm coming." Roland hopped down off the counter and took her hand in his. "Come on Gina, I'll look after you."

* * *

Four hours later and Regina stirred from her sleep, she opened her eyes to see Roland sat on her carpet quietly playing with his toys. She watched him for a moment, smiling, he was such a good little boy and she loved him so much. She hated that she was affecting him with whatever was going on with her, she felt so bad, he should have been out having fun with the others, not sat in her room while she slept.

Then he turned around and looked at her "Gina, you're awake." He grinned.

"Yes I am." She chuckled.

"Do you need anything?"

"Actually Roland, I am feeling much better, in fact how about we join daddy for lunch?" she'd be damned if she would let being ill stop her son from having a nice lunch.

"Yeah." He jumped up.

"Well then go and get ready for me."

"Okay." He nodded, darting out of the room.

She chuckled and picked up her phone, sitting up she didn't feel as nauseous as she did earlier, which she was more than happy about. Dialling Robin's number she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey beautiful, you're awake."

"Yep." She laughed at the upbeat tone in his voice.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much, in fact I think Roland and I will join you for lunch."

"That's great, we're heading towards Granny's now, do you want me to order for you?"

"Yes, of course, you know what I have." She opened her bedroom door. "Ro, what do you want to eat honey?"

"Lasagne." He called back.

"Ooh snap." She chuckled "Roland wants the same."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

"Yes, I love you."

"Love you too."

She cut her phone off and flung it on the bed. "Casual." She stated walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out a pair of floaty black trousers, a pale grey short sleeved shirt and a light black waistcoat. After pulling her clothes on she scraped her hair back into a ponytail, using a clip to hold it in place, leaving down a short strand at either side of her face. Looking in the mirror, she shrugged it would do, she was not in the mood for heels so fished out her black moccasins.

"Ro are you ready sweetheart?" She picked up her purse and left, coming to Roland's door and watching him sat on the floor struggling to pull on his jeans.

She laughed "Need some help?"

"No I got it." He pulled a concentrating face.

"Okay then." She perched on the edge of his bed. "Roland?" She chuckled.

"Help please."

"Alright." She knelt back down and assisted him. "There we go. You look very handsome." She chuckled, reaching for his jacket and handed it to him. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Yes I've been really worried about her." Robin stated from his seat inside his booth at Granny's, Mary Margaret was sat just behind him.

"Yeah Gran she thought the coffee tasted weird this morning and she's been throwing up hasn't she Robin." Henry added.

"Mmm, she's been nauseous too and dizzy."

Snow raised her eyebrows at the "nauseous?"

"Yes. She won't go to the doctor."

"I think you need to make her." Snow stated knowingly.

"I've tried, trust me, she's not having any of it."

"Hello." Zelena appeared at the end of their table and Giselle immediately shot up and hugged her. "Hey."

"Hiya, where's Conrad?" Giselle asked grinning at the woman who looked like an older version of her.

"He's coming now, where's my sister?" She questioned looking towards Robin.

"On her way, she wasn't feel well this morning."

"Oh dear."

The bell on the door rang, signifying that someone was coming in "Look who I found." Conrad chuckled, gesturing towards Regina and Roland.

"You look fine to me." Zelena stated as her sister approached them and sat down next to Robin, Roland shuffling in next to Henry.

"I'm feeling much better." She nodded. "Robin's making out as if I'm on my death bed."

"No, he's only concerned for you." Snow said peeking her head in between the two of them.

Regina rolled her eyes "trust me dear, I'm perfectly fine, I feel great."

Granny approached the table which their lunch and as soon as the smell hit her, the feeling was back again. "Oh god." She stood up and rushed out.

"Regina." Zelena, hurried after her.

"Well I'm insulted." Granny stated.

"No, she's not well." Robin shook his head. "I better go check on her."

* * *

"Regina." Zelena struggled to kneel beside her, with her ever growing bump.

"What's wrong with me Ze?" She asked as her sister's arms surrounded her. "Everything makes me feel sick."

"I think I have an idea about what's wrong." Zelena nodded "will you come to the hospital with me?" She asked brushing her sisters raven hair behind her ear.

Regina nodded reluctantly, allowing her sister to pick her up off the ground. "Dear me, you are a mess aren't you."

"Thanks." Regina huffed.

"Come on, if it's what I think it is, I think your mood will have changed immensely by this evening."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her "I'm not sure I follow."

"Regina." Robin approached her.

"I'm fine, Zelena's taking me home aren't you." She squeezed her arm.

"Um, home yes, I'm taking her home."

"Can you stay here with the kids? We can't drag them away from their meal."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

* * *

Regina sat on the hospital bed with Zelena sat in the chair beside her. The doctor had done some tests and they were waiting on the results.

Regina was nervous to say the least, she had no clue what was wrong with her, what if it was something magical? That wouldn't be picked up in any tests they could do, she felt like a time waster. She knew deep down that there was something, something definitely wasn't right. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Zelena reached out and took her hand "you'll be fine, trust me, it's better to know what's wrong with you, at least then they can treat you."

"Yes I know, I've already tried healing it with magic, but it didn't work." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Robin's so worried and I feel so bad for putting him through this, it's not even just him, it's affecting Roland and Henry, the whole family's feeling it."

"You're stressed."

"I can't deal with feeling like this, it's driving me insane."

"Regina, why didn't you tell Robin that you were coming to the hospital, why tell him you were going home?"

"Because he would have insisted on coming, as would Roland and Henry and I would have ruined their day, I couldn't do that to them."

"Regina, they all love you, your health and safety is more important to them than some silly meal."

No, she didn't want them fussing around her; she loved Robin and loved that he was concerned about her, but she hated to see him worry. She didn't need him to go with her to the hospital anyway, she knew that Zelena would give it to her straight and wouldn't hold any comment back for fear of upsetting her.

She twiddled her thumbs in her lap, maybe she should have told Robin where she was going, like Zelena said he loved her and that was the reason he was worried, after all he had been the one that wanted her to come to the hospital in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name.

"Miss Mills." The curtain opened and the doctor reappeared "I have your test results..."


	39. Pure joy

Upon hearing those words, Regina disengaged from everything around her, now she wished she had brought Robin with her to the hospital, he should have been here with her, they should have heard the news together.

My god they had done it, she was pregnant, carrying a little life inside her, a life that they had created and she hadn't even realised. It hadn't even registered in her mind that it was a possibility, probably because she knew you only got those symptoms after a month at the very least, but they had lost a month she remembered, that would account for the immediate nausea.

She placed her hand on top of her abdomen and caressed it gently, she was going to have a baby, her own baby. She began to cry, she couldn't help it, all the emotion hit her at once and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Zelena asked squeezing her sister's hand.

"Ze I'm pregnant." She whispered "I'm going to have a baby."

"Yes, you are." Zelena chuckled. "You're gonna be a mommy."

"I know." She cried as her sister hugged her. "I can't believe it."

"Are you happy?" Zelena asked knowingly.

"Oh my god." She laughed through her tears "you don't know how happy I am."

"Well then." The doctor smiled "I'll leave you to it your majesty." She bowed.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

The female doctor looked at her wide eyed "um your welcome."

"Who was she in the enchanted forest?" Regina sniffled.

"I have no idea." Zelena shook her head "not that it matters."

"No, it doesn't." She laughed. "Oh my god, one second." She hopped up off the bed and wandered after the doctor. "Excuse me."

"Your majesty." She turned around and was about to curtsy when Regina stopped her.

"Seriously? Don't call me that and whatever you do, do not bow to me."

"Sorry, as you wish."

Regina narrowed her eyes "Who were you in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Your chamber maid."

"Oh." She stated rather taken aback "Well then, I apologise for any mistreatment I may have shown you, and for not recognising you, and whatever else I may or may not have done."

"I appreciate it mam."

"Regina."

"Regina."

She smiled "Better, I am not the queen here and I don't wish to be."

"I think you may have said that a couple of times in the Enchanted Forest also."

"Did I? Well, I was unhappy."

"That was clear." The blonde nodded "especially when I had to dispose of the several guards who got on the wrong side of you."

"Like I said, I was in a bad place, one in which I have no intention of returning to."

"I suppose that's good news for everyone, let's just hope that mood swings don't occur in your pregnancy, it might just send you on one of your old killing sprees."

Regina rose her eyebrows "Oh, well, yes, we wouldn't want that would we."

"No. If you'd excuse me, I have other patients."

"Indeed." So her chamber maid had sass, there was no way she'd have talked to her like that in the Enchanted Forest, that was probably the reason she didn't remember her, if she had talked to the Evil Queen like that, she would have received initial regard for her bravery, probably before being incinerated.

Zelena approached her with her bag. "Come on then mommy, I'm guessing you'll be wanting to tell Robin immediately."

"Mmm." She nodded a smile creeping up onto her face. "Ze I'm pregnant."

"I know, so you've told me and if you haven't noticed, so am I." She laughed, placing her hand on her ever growing belly. "This little one is feeling extra hyper today."

Regina found her sister's hand as they wandered out of the hospital. She still couldn't get over how far they had come, from hating each other, to now being so close, like proper sisters should be. "Ze?"

"Is that going to stick?" Zelena asked rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"That nickname?"

"I like it." Regina nodded "So yes."

"Well I need my own nickname for you then."

"I thought you were using Gina."

"No, Roland bagged that one."

"Mmm, I think he stole it from you." Regina laughed as they walked hand in hand down the main street.

"Regina." She pulled on her arm.

"What?"

"Look." She gestured in front of them. Robin was walking out of Granny's alone, looking as though he were on a mission.

Regina's stomach flipped and she bit down on her lip; he was going to be so happy and she couldn't wait to tell him. She hoped he would be as happy as she was, she believed he would be, it had been something they had both wanted, he was the one who got her the potion.

"Regina?" He furrowed his eyebrow as he quickened his pace. She was supposed to be at home, Zelena had taken her home, so why were they still in town?

She smiled at him biting her bottom lip as she quickened her pace. "Robin."

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked as she flung her arms around him. "What's going on?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"We did it." She laughed.

"Did what?"

She pulled back to look at him, taking his hands in hers she placed them on her abdomen. "Robin…" she took a deep breath. "Zelena didn't take me home."

"Where did you go?"

"She took me to the hospital."

He frowned at her "Are you okay, what did they say? Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, everything is fine, perfect actually." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

He stared at her, trying to work it out. "But you were throwing up and feeling dizzy…"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She chuckled.

He looked down at his hands which were still on her and then it hit him "Oh my god, Regina?" A massive smile came onto his face "Are you? Are you pregnant?"

She nodded "Yes." She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from crying again.

"Regina." He gasped. "Regina!" He picked her up and spun her around as her arms went around his neck.

"I take it you're happy."

"Happy, I… I'm, wow, oh my god, I love you so, so much." He kissed her "We are having a baby." He placed her back on the ground as his hands went to her abdomen again. "Our child, Gina, you're carrying our child."

"I know." She nodded, her hands coming to rest on top of his. She looked into his eyes which took her breath away, she had seen the complete and utter adoration in them before, but this was on another level, it sent her head spinning.

"I can't believe it." He shook his head, smiling at her, before the smile dropped and his expression changed to one of concern. "Are you alright? Do you feel tired or sick? Do you need to lie down? I'll take you home if you do."

"Robin, trust me I'm perfect, I really am." She smiled moving her hand to his cheek, a small tear rolling down her own. "Thank you for giving me our child." She laughed through her tears.

"Team effort." He grinned, kissing her.

"No, but I never would have even been able to get pregnant if it wasn't for you getting that potion for me, so thank you, I love you." He pulled her into his arms for a hug as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Okay lovers, as thrilled as I am for the both of you, I did come to Granny's earlier for something to eat." Zelena rolled her eyes. "So, Regina, I think this one on you."

"I think it is." She nodded, taking Robin's hand as they made their way back to the diner. Robin was just about to push the door open when she stopped him. "We shouldn't tell anyone just yet." She stated "I know it will be hard for both of us not to, but I don't want to take any risks Robin, I know that there can be problems, if something were to go wrong, I wouldn't want the whole town knowing about it."

"I understand, nothing will go wrong though Regina, but I agree we shouldn't tell anyone. I seem to think Snow may have worked it out."

"Oh, great, she is the worst person in all the realms at keeping a secret, every secret she has ever been told she hasn't been able to keep."

"It will be fine."

She sighed and shook her head "We shouldn't tell the kids either."

"But Roland's worried and so is Henry."

"Robin, I couldn't bare it if something happened, I couldn't bare having to tell them, so please."

"Okay, when will we tell them?" He asked, running his hands up her arms.

"Three months, when I'm three months we'll tell them, that's less than two months away."

"Right okay." He smiled at her "Do you know how hard this is going to be for me?" He asked, moving his hands back to her abdomen, which was still flat.

"I can imagine; you've always had trouble restraining yourself." She chuckled.

"Especially around you milady."

"I know, come on thief, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

"After you." He opened the door for her and she walked in ahead of him, bumping into an angry looking Roland. "Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You left me here!" He sulked. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me."

"I didn't go far." She knelt beside him. "I'm back now see." She smiled. "Didn't you have fun with Giselle and Henry?"

"No! She won't let me stroke Pip."

Regina rolled her eyes, that darn vermin again, Granny would have a fit if she knew there were such animals in her diner. "Well Roland, I've told her that she is not allowed to bring him inside haven't I? So she's being very naughty bringing him in here." She carefully scooped Roland up and was about to carry him when Robin rushed to her side and took him from her. "Hey." She frowned.

"Regina." He rose his eyebrows.

"I'm not an invalid you know, I can pick up a five year old." She wandered over to the booth, which was occupied by her sister, Conrad, Henry and Giselle. "Excuse me young lady."

Giselle looked up at her innocently "Hi."

"What do you have there?" She asked as her jumper moved somewhat.

"Nothing." She tried, smiling sweetly.

"Nothing huh, so if I was to pick you up right now, a specific furry animal wouldn't fall out of your clothes?" she asked, finding it slightly more amusing than she had been previously. "Huh?"

"No."

"No, okay then." Regina grinned at her sister before playfully picking up the little girl, causing her to let out high pitch squeals.

"Regina." She giggled.

"You little monkey." She shook her head as the creature scurried out of her sleeve and jumped onto the table.

"Ewe." Zelena looked at it wide eyed, as it began running around the room.

Regina's hand came to cover her mouth as diners started to yell and jump up out of their seats. She quickly sat down and covered Giselle's mouth to stop her laughter, knowing that they were going to have to act their socks off to Granny in order to not be caught out for this.

Granny hurried through the kitchen door "What is going on?!"

Oh god, Regina was struggling to keep a straight face, especially when she caught sight of Robin stood at the counter.

"Is that a rat?!" Granny asked. "Is there a rat in my diner?!"

That was it Regina cracked, letting go of Giselle they both burst into laughter.

"Get it out! Get it out now!" she reached for her broom and began smacking at the tables.

Giselle's laughter soon stopped and was replaced with sobs "No, don't let them hurt him, he can't hurt anyone! Don't let them hurt Pip, Regina! Zelena!"

Zelena looked at the little girl and shook her head, standing up she made her way over to Granny who was frantically throwing the broom down in pursuit of the creature.

Regina stood also, following her sister. "That's enough." She called. "Granny, stop!"

"It's vermin! It's a rat." Regina rolled her eyes as Zelena froze Granny.

"It's a chipmunk, actually." Regina stated.

Zelena then also froze the animal and picked it up, as soon as it was in her hands she unfroze Granny.

"I don't care what it is." Granny shook her head. "It's a health risk."

"Ooh call out the hygiene police, oh wait a minute, did I put anyone in that role?" Regina asked. "Oops, might have forgotten it, you could call pest control instead, I hear they do a similar job." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I need pest control to get rid of your witch of a sister."

"What?" Regina spat, whipping around to look at Granny.

"Whoa, Regina." Robin hurried over and took her arm. "Hormones." He excused, leading her back to the table. "Pick your battles." He chuckled.

"I'm suddenly not feeling all that hungry."

"I'm still famished." Zelena sighed, the animal still in her hands.

"Well, if you put that thing back down, you can come over for something, I'm sure Robin can rustle something up for you." She joked. "We found that he may be a better cook than me, that is if you like eggs, waffles, pancakes or beans on toast."

"I can make more than breakfast foods." He protested as they all stood and made their way towards the exit.

"I know you can dear." She winked at Roland as he took her hand. "You can make stuffing too." She sniggered. "Out of a box."

"Hey!" he put his arm around her. "What can you make?"

"Apples anything."

"Nobody eats anything you make with apples."

"Touché." She nodded "Lasagne then, that's a popular choice and I have got better at that."

"As long as there isn't a side of garlic bread right?" Robin taunted.

"Hey, wait a minute, that was on you."

Henry laughed "Nah, that was the both of you."

"He's right." Robin laughed. "You were the distraction."

"Well I'll try not to be as distracting in the future then shall I?"

"No, I love it when you distract me."

"Lala, lala." Henry placed his fingers in his ears.

"How does she distract you papa?" Roland looked up innocently. "Like I do when I want to play?"

Regina let out a throaty laugh at the mortified look on Robin's face. "Um, I suppose so Roland."

Giselle ran up to Zelena as she came out of the diner "Pip! Is he alright? Is he?"

"Yes, he's fine." She nodded, handing the animal to the girl. "See."

"Oh thank you Zelena." She flung her arms around her. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome; we couldn't let your little friend be hit by Granny now could we?"

"No." she shook her head.

Conrad came up behind them and swooped Giselle up, placing her on his shoulders. "Hello there princess."

"Conrad!" She laughed "I can see everything from up here."

"How about Zelena's greys?"

"Hey! I have magic you know and hormones, I can turn you into a chipmunk friend for Pip. I am not old enough to have grey hair, it's red, thank you very much."

"So is mine." Giselle chuckled. Zelena smiled at her and held her hand.

"Yes it is, and may I say it is looking very beautiful today." She stated, admiring the light pink bow tied in the back.

"Regina was going to do it for me, but she was ill, so Conrad did it for me instead."

Zelena rose her eyebrows at her boyfriend "He did?"

"It wasn't too hard was it princess?" Conrad smiled, holding onto her legs to make sure she was steady on his shoulders.

"I can't do it." Giselle sulked, holding onto him, her arms around his neck.

"I'll teach you."

"How do you know how to do that?" Zelena asked, linking his arm with hers, while the other rested on her belly.

"I had horses in the Enchanted Forest, while Robin would ride, I would just give them cool hair." He admitted causing Giselle to giggle. "What's so funny? Horses need good hair too?"

"So sad." Zelena shook her head, chuckling at him.

"I know, well, I didn't find riding much fun."

"Why, was Robin better?" she taunted.

"No, I just didn't enjoy riding as much as he did, that's all."

"I bet Robin was better." Giselle laughed. "But he can't tie a bow can he Conrad?"

"No he can't."

"That's because he had a boy, he doesn't need to be able to." Zelena shook her head.

"Roland doesn't need to wear a bow."Giselle stated

Zelena hummed, thinking to herself that he might need to learn how to tie bows soon. "Maybe Con can teach Robin when he teaches you."

"Yes, Regina might want a bow."

Conrad laughed, looking at his soon to be sister in law "She might." He nodded, thinking that Regina wasn't the type to want a bow in her hair, ever.

Regina turned around and pulled on Robin's arm "I think things are going to work out just fine." She nodded, towards the three who looked very cosy with each other.

"Mmm, me too." He grinned, kissing the side of her head, his fingers interlocking with hers.

* * *

Gold dropped the curtain and hobbled behind the counter "They are going to take over the town."

"Who?" Belle asked, leaning against it.

"Those two sister." He spat, moving a picture frame to reveal a safe.

"What Regina and Zelena? They are harmless, trust me, everyone is working together out there." She stated referring to the band of heroes.

"Its only a matter of time, trust me." He shook his head "And I have no magic, none at all."

"I don't think so Rumple. I think you're wrong."

"We weren't invited to the party or haven't you noticed."

"They aren't having a party."

"Belle the metaphorical party." He sighed. "It will be Zelena, trust me, she and Regina won't be able to get on forever."

"I disagree."

He moved back to the window and saw Zelena quicken her pace to walk next to her sister. "Mmm, maybe you are right, those two have grown close, but something is afoot."

"Okay Rumple." She laughed shaking her head, patting his shoulder. "You carry on believing that, they know you're not a threat now that they got rid of the darkness, they know you have no power."

* * *

"So, what do you think you might like to do for work in this small town?" Regina asked, lowering herself to the couch next to Robin.

Conrad shrugged his shoulders "What is there?" He asked.

"Well, your sister in law just happens to be the mayor, which means I can pull a few strings." She smiled. "So come on? What do you want to do?"

Zelena looked at him and laughed "Do you need a hair dresser?"

"Seriously?" Regina chuckled.

"Yes Regina, yes." Giselle jumped off Conrad's lap. "Look, look." She pointed to the plait and bow in the back of her hair. "See, see."

"Awe that's very pretty."

"Yes, Conrad did it for me."

Regina rose her eyebrows as she looked at Robin "Well, hairdresser?"

"Seriously?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry Conrad, I think you'll make a good hair dresser." Robin taunted "I'm just glad I'm working with David and Em at the sheriff station."

"Yes, I'll do that."

"No, there isn't enough jobs in the station." Regina shook her head "But, I suppose I could get you a job as a bartender at the Rabbit Hole."

"Tending? Yeah, I could do that. Zeze is that okay with you?"

"Oh no, what have I told you about using that nickname around others?" Zelena raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry." He laughed as Giselle squeezed her way in between them. Conrad leant over and whispered in Zelena's ear "I'll save it for the bedroom."

"You do know that we are going to have to stop that soon right. I mean look at me."

"You look beautiful." He smiled, brushing her red hair behind her ear. "And I think we can find other ways to get around that."

"Ewe." Regina and Robin grimaced. "Ze, can I talk to you in the kitchen for just a moment."

"Sure thing." She nodded, standing up and they walked out of the living room. Regina checked the casserole that was cooking in the oven, before taking a glass out of the cupboard, she was about to open a bottle of wine when she slammed it back down and internally scolded herself. "Oh no." She pushed the bottle away from her.

"You are allowed one glass a week you know when you're pregnant." Zelena nodded.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "I know nothing about this."

"I know everything, I pretended to be a midwife for a while remember, so I had to know everything." Zelena grinned. "But, unfortunately for you, you can't drink until you are about three months."

"I don't think I will at all, I don't want to do anything that might affect my baby."

"Good for you." Zelena smiled. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked removing the orange juice from the fridge.

Regina leant against the counter as she took the glass her sister had poured for her "Giselle." She stated simply.

"Mmm, why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?" Zelena asked.

"She's already bonded with both you and Conrad." Regina shrugged. "And I know, you must be stressed with the baby so close, but, I think it's perfect."

Zelena looked to the floor "I think…" She stopped for a second, sighing she looked back up at her sister and smiled. "I think you might be right."

Regina tilted her head, a smile coming onto her own face "You mean?"

"I will have to talk to Conrad, but, I think I have fallen in love with her already."

"Good, that's so good." Regina dropped the glass back down and hugged her sister.

"She's adorable, I'm surprised you don't want to keep her yourself." She hugged her back.

"I think she's picked out who she wants to stay with."

"I'm getting everything I ever wanted." Zelena chuckled

"Me too." She smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "We both are." She cried.

"I'm glad we have put everything behind us."

"Me too, Ze I'm glad you're my sister."

"Everything alright in here?" Robin asked, coming in a kissing the side of Regina's head as he took two beers from the fridge.

"Mmm, we are just talking." She smiled up at him.

"Hmm." He nodded, placing his arm around her. "You feeling alright?"

"Much better, thank you." She grinned up at him. "I think we found a home for Giselle." She quipped.

"Is that so? I thought as much when I saw how Con was with her earlier."

"He's great with her isn't he." Zelena nodded, thinking about how good a father he would be to her own baby.

"He is, I think I'm going to go and get Roland down for supper." Regina stated moving away from Robin.

"Okay love." He nodded.

* * *

Zelena and Conrad left at around eleven after much conversation, they had agreed that they would take on Giselle, but with her already asleep, they wouldn't tell her until the next day. Regina was feeling shattered, it was Sunday, which meant tomorrow was Monday and she would have to go back to work. She felt that she had been out of the office for ever, which meant that she would probably be coming back to piles upon piles of paperwork; secretly she would be glad for life to go back to normal, a bit of normality was all she wanted.

Throwing back the duvet she shuffled into her bed and closed her eyes, she was thankful that she had managed to keep down her dinner, being sick was the last thing she needed right now, she had been so hungry. "Robin?" She called, opening her eyes a little.

"Mmm?" He mumbled in question, brushing his teeth as he came to the partition between their room and their bathroom.

"I have decided that I don't want to use my magic until after the baby is born." She stated, she had thought long and hard about this, even before she knew she was pregnant, she didn't want to run any risk to her unborn child by exposing it to her magic, she had no idea what her use of magic could do.

Robin spat out the toothpaste, wiping his mouth on the hand towel he moved in beside her. "Really?" He asked, his hand moving to her abdomen.

"Yes, I thought about it and I think it's probably a good idea."

He nodded against her shoulder, placing a light kiss there. "I agree."

"You do?"

"Regina, it's your body and if you think that not using magic will help, then do it." He moved his mouth from her shoulder, placing kisses all the way down her side until he reached the area where his hand was.

"That tickles." She laughed, his stubble sending shockwaves through her body. Her hands went to his hair, lightly massaging his scalp with her nails.

"Sorry milady." He laughed.

"Oh I don't mind in the slightest." She chuckled, watching him as he lovingly continued to place kisses to her stomach. Then something hit her and all of a sudden she was feeling rather worried "Robin."

At the concern in her voice he stopped his actions and looked up at her "Yeah?"

"What if something does go wrong?"

"You can't think like that." He shook his head. "Think of only happy things."

"I know, but we both want this so much, what if something happens?"

"Regina Mills stop it right now." He sat up, moving to settle her in-between his legs, so they were sat facing one another, he placed his hands on her knees. "You miss, need to relax."

She rose her eyebrows at him, a smirk playing on her lips. "Miss?"

Robin shook his head laughing "You are still miss at the moment."

"When do you plan to remedy that?" She asked pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"When would you like me to remedy that?" He flung back, his eyes dropped from hers to her lips.

"Soon." She nodded "I can't wait to become your wife."

"Mrs Hood." He laughed.

"I don't think so, Mrs Hood." She laughed. "Regina Hood."

"Hey." He chuckled "Taking the micky out of my name."

"I would never." She shook her head "Listen to this though, Robin Mills."

"Not happening."

"Okay then, how about Hood-Mills." She suggested.

He tilted his head to look at her "Hood-Mills, I like it."

"Really?" She asked grinning at him.

"Yeah, I like it."

"You'd mix our names like that?" she asked rather shocked.

"Sure, why not."

"So you don't expect me to take your name then?"

"No, I would never ask something like that of you, I know how much you love me and a name doesn't change that."

"Oh I do love you, I love you so much." She moved onto her knees and closed the distance between them, attaching her lips to his. "Show me." She whispered.

"What?" He asked as she pulled back slightly.

"Show me how much you love me." Her voice was hoarse as her hands roamed his bare chest. "I love it when you show me." She purred.

"Fuck Regina." He groaned as her hand moved lower. "Are we okay to do this?"

"Do I have to ask you again?" She questioned, pushing herself against him. "Because if I do, I won't be as polite."

"How so?"

"Fuck me Robin, right now."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He laughed, his lips crashing against hers, causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

They were both sat up right and Regina found herself sitting on top of him, her breasts pushed tight against him, legs wrapped around him; she ground into him desperate for any friction to sate the aching need, this resulted in moans from them both. Her hands frantically found the hem of her chemise and pulled it over her head, flinging it to the ground. Immediately pressing her bare chest against him "Robin." She breathed, an annoyance arising within her about him still having a certain item of clothing between them.

"Up." His hands found her waist as he carefully lifted her, he was about to lie her back down on the bed, when the purple smoke flooded the room, and his boxers were gone.

"Shit." She groaned. "Well not using magic is going well."

"Don't care." He placed her straight back down on his lap, his member slipping between her wet folds and brushing against her clit.

"Oh god." She moaned, dropping her head to the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping him.

His hands were on her hips, moving her back and forth, he wasn't inside her but was sending jolts of pleasure through her body. His hand moved in between them, working to push her to the brink of insanity, where she was becoming crazy with need, the need for him to be inside of her. "Please." She moaned, her breathing ragged. "Please."

He carefully lifted her again, before lining up his cock with her entrance and sitting her back down. "Robin." She breathed, finding his neck with her mouth, she began to move, rising and falling. They were both still sat up right and her hard nipples were brushing against his chest.

"Gina." He shuddered, pulling her down harder onto him.

Slowly, they got louder and louder, their moans increasing in volume, Regina flicked her wrist, figuring that using magic might not be too harmful after all.

"Regina, Regina, Gina, oh god."

"Robin." She replied, their pace quickened, pushing against each other, Regina's legs tightly pressing her to him. "Yes."

His lips found hers in a mind-blowing kiss, which she had to break as her walls began to contract around him, as soon as this began happen, his hand slipped between them to brush over her clit. "Robin, fuck Robin." She breathed, her climax crashed down on her with force, her head fell down onto his shoulder; it only took another couple of thrusts for him to be right there with her.

"Regina." His chin rested on the back of her head. "I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you." She cried. She was completely overwhelmed at the whole day; they had just had the most mind blowing sex. She was carrying his child, their child, she was just so in love and she cried, she was shaking, her head pressed into his chest.

"Gina." Concern immediately hit him. "Hey, hey." He guessed she was probably just completely overcome by everything, he too was completely overcome, his soulmate was in his arms. He placed a light kiss on top of her head.

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Everything, she had everything, he was her everything, her family was her everything and every day she was with them, she was happier than the day before. Right now, that moment, was the best of her life.

* * *

 **Argh! I was sooo excited to share this with you, please let me know what you thought. xx**


	40. Back to it

Regina had been back at work for little over two weeks and unfortunately she hadn't been able to catch up with any paperwork, due to actual incidents within the town which were more important, this had meant that she hadn't even stepped inside her office.

She wandered into her office, just as the clock hit nine am, pushing the door open she smirked, it was just the way she'd left it, thankfully minus the large tree, which she knew had it been forgotten, would have been rotting away. She slid her hand along the glass table as she approached her desk, she was happy to be back, something she hadn't imagined being a truth. Spinning her chair to face her, she sat down in it, her arms braced either side of her on the arm rests. She crossed her legs and looked out of the window at the town below, watching everyone go about their business, she felt like a guardian a protector, something she wasn't used to.

Her hand dropped to her stomach before she sensed a presence at her door and spun around. "Gold?" She rose her eyebrows. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you plotting something?" He asked blandly, resting on his cane.

"What me?" She asked, moving her hand and pointing to herself. "No, I'm afraid not. Not that it would have anything to do with you if I were."

"Regina, I think you have something up your sleeve."

She smiled at him widely, her teeth showing "I'm not wearing sleeves." She quipped, looking at her blue short sleeved dress. "So that, would really be impressive." Her smile soon dropped as her attention turned to a document on her desk, not even looking up she muttered "So, can I actually do something to help you, or are you just here to inconvenience me?" She looked up at him when she realised he was still stood watching her.

"I wanted to make a deal with you."

Regina laughed out loud and looked down her nose at him "You, want to make a deal, with me?" She shook her head "Why on earth would I do that?" She scoffed.

"Because, I have something."

"Don't make me laugh Rumple, you have nothing, you have no magic."

"Oh, I might not be the Dark One anymore dearie, but that doesn't mean I don't still have magical items."

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly "Rumple, I have a lot of work to catch up on, I will make a deal with you okay, I'll stay away from you, if, you stay away from me and my family, including my sister with those stupid magical items of yours." She opened her eyes "I just want a normal life okay, to be a normal person, without the reminder that I have magic."

"Well Miss Mills, it seems we have a deal, but you need to keep your venoms sister away from me, she will destroy this town, everything you worked so hard to build."

She laughed "Oh Rumple, you are just so funny today." She stated sarcastically. "My sister isn't going to do anything, to anyone, for one she's in no fit condition."

"Okay your majesty, believe what you will, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Regina frowned and shook her head "Good day Rumple, I'm sure you can see yourself out." She rounded in her chair, turning her back to him as she looked back out of the window.

She waited until she'd heard the door close and picked up her phone, dialling her sister's number.

"Gina."

"Hi Ze." She smiled her hand dropping back to her abdomen.

"How you feeling this morning momma?"

"Is that my new nickname?" She chuckled.

"Seems so yes. So?"

"I feel fine, better than fine actually."

"No throwing up this morning then?"

"You just jinxed me." She joked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Zelena laughed through the phone. "Seriously though, if you need someone to hold your hair back, call me and I'll send Conrad round."

"Haha, very funny." Regina rolled her eyes, she loved this banter with her sister, she had never had someone she could just talk to. She and Zelena had the same sarcastic humour which meant that they bounced off one another.

"No, I will actually come and hold back your hair."

"Thanks, I'll have to return the favour at some point." Regina laughed. "Anyway, I was ringing because I've just had a certain, imp, come and visit me."

"Rumple, what the heck did he want?" Zelena's voice became frustrated.

"He wanted me to warn my sister." Regina laughed "and get her to stay away from him and his, magical objects."

Zelena chuckled "magical objects? He has no power."

"I know." Regina shook her head "he came in here wanting to make a deal with me."

"A deal? Ha, I hope you sent him packing."

"Well, I told him that we wouldn't go near him and that he could keep his dumb magical objects to himself."

"Okay, well I wouldn't care if I never had to see him again." Zelena scoffed.

"Wishful thinking." Regina nodded "but we can't harm him, he's powerless."

"We could get the sheriff to go around and confiscate these, magical items though, I think it would do him good to have a break from magic for, well forever."

"Agreed, I'm sure Emma would have no problem with doing that."

Zelena chuckled before gasping "Ouch."

"Ze."

"Ow, ow, ow." She breathed.

"Zelena, talk to me, are you okay?" Regina stood up and began pacing.

"Braxton Hicks." She sighed, her breathing evening out. "Fake bloody contractions."

"Oh, okay." Regina whispered as sat back down.

"Gins? Are you alright?"

"Mmm, yes I'm fine, just thinking. Zelena, I'm going to let you go, I have a lot of work to catch up on, I'll see you a little later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Regina spun around in her chair again, facing her desk. She was scared now, how would it feel? Would she be able to give birth, withstand the pain? It was meant to be the worst pain imaginable. She sniffled, it would be worth it, their baby would be worth it, would be worth all the pain she would suffer.

She opened her top draw and removed her pen, taking the top page off the pile, she began to fill out the forms, manually, by hand like she used to before she got her magic back. Filling the forms out in triplicate was annoyingly rewarding and surprisingly relaxing, she found that she had missed this downtime, just some time to be alone, somewhere that she loved. In the first curse she had designed her office to be a place of relaxation, somewhere she could just go and completely de-stress.

* * *

She had been sat filling in the forms for three hours and was reaching for the final sheet when she heard a knock on the door, looking up she shuffled in her seat.

"Knock, knock." She smiled as Robin walked in holding a brown paper bag. "Hey beautiful." He grinned kissing her cheek as he knelt down beside her. "How are you?"

"Great." She nodded "I've nearly finished."

"Good, does this mean you have time for a picnic?"

"I would love a picnic." She reached out and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "Thank you."

"Come on then milady." He took her hand, helped her up out of her chair and led her over to the fireplace.

She bit her bottom lip "Ooh this brings back memories."

He chuckled shaking his head "Mmm, do you know that was one of the best moments of my life."

"Really? That moment?"

"Yes, we thought we'd defeated Zelena, you had your heart back, Henry had his memories back and for the first time, we could just relax and be together."

"It meant a lot to me that moment, I think it was when we really got to know one another properly."

He rose his eyebrows at her "Well milady, I already know everything about you, so whatever are we to talk about?" He asked pouting somewhat.

"Whatever you want, how about for starters, you tell me what you have in your bag?"

"Ah, everything we had on our date."

"So you are wanting a re-enactment?"

"Why not?"

"I hope you held off on the wine." She arched her eyebrows.

"Of course." He nodded, leaning down a placing a light kiss on her abdomen.

Ever since she had told him about her condition, he would lovingly kiss or stroke her stomach, something that warmed her heart; the way he would promise this tiny being that was hardly even formed yet and she had told him so, that her daddy would always protect her and her mommy and brothers. She had also noticed him calling the baby a she more often than not, so she would try and balance it out by referring to it as a he.

"Did you know that our baby's heart is already beating?" she asked as she moved her hand to his hair, running her fingers through it absentmindedly.

"Really?" He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Mmm, Zelena told me a couple of days ago." She smiled. "Don't you think that's just amazing?"

"Yes." He brought his hand to cup her cheek, pecking her lips lightly.

"Not that it's actually a baby yet."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's technically a foetus." She nodded, pouring a glass of some sparkling grape juice he had replaced the wine with and passing it to him.

"Well, to our little foetus then." He held his glass up and clinked it against hers.

She laughed and took a sip before placing it back down on the floor next to her. "You do know that I'm going to get fat right."

"I can't wait to see you…"

"Gee thanks."

"Hey, I'm serious, watching your stomach grow, knowing that it's because you are carrying out little one. You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant." He smirked, he really couldn't wait, he had enjoyed seeing it with Marian, but with Regina it was different, she was his soulmate, somehow it meant more, not in any way did that mean that he loved Roland less, no, he loved Roland with everything he had. Having this with Regina, well it was something that the both of them only ever dreamt about, with her having been infertile, they never thought that they would get a chance to have this, but here it was, she was pregnant.

"Robin, I…" She stopped, she couldn't worry him, not when he was so happy, so excited.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head.

Why was she lying to him? What was wrong with her? "Regina, tell me." He hooked his finger under her chin "You can tell me anything."

"I'm scared." She whispered, closing her eyes.

He remained silent, squeezing her hand in a gesture for her to continue. "I'm terrified that something is going to happen, I know you told me not to dwell on it, but I can't stop, there can be certain, problems in..." She lowered her voice further. "Older women."

"You are not old!" He protested.

"I'm no spring chicken either Robin." She shook her head.

"Okay, I know you're scared, but look at Zelena, she's older than you and her pregnancy is going fine."

"She's having the Braxton Hicks."

"The what?"

"Braxton Hicks, fake contractions."

"Oh."

"What if I can't do it Robin? What if I can't give birth?"

"Of course you can." He ran his hands up and down her legs soothingly. A fear then ran through him, he couldn't lose her, something could go wrong, he knew there was always a glimmer of a possibility, but he wouldn't allow himself to even think about it, think about losing her or the baby, it couldn't happen, it would not happen. "It's a natural process, nothing is going to happen to you, or the baby."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you are the strongest woman I know, you're a fighter…"

"Robin, things go wrong!" She cried shaking her head.

He immediately pulled her into his arms "Hey." He rocked her soothingly. "Do you think if you talked to the doctor you might feel better?" He asked, placing a kiss in her hair.

"I suppose, but I'd hazard a guess that I am the last person she wants to see."

"What? Why?"

"It seems she was my chamber maid in the Enchanted Forest." She pulled back to look at him. "I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No, it's totally fine to worry about it, but don't let it eat you alive, you can't panic like that for another seven or so months it's not healthy for the both of you. We have magic Regina, Emma and Zelena have magic, they can help you."

"I know, you're right." She cast him a watery smile. "I just want to enjoy this, without worrying."

"Well, how about we start by having this picnic." He chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I think, I'd love that." She shook her head as he passed her a sandwich. She nibbled on it carefully, then looked up at Robin. "What time even is it?"

"About twelve thirty."

"Shall we pick the boys up from school today?"

"I think that's a great idea." He nodded, it would make a change from them usually getting the bus home.

"I only have one more form to complete and then I suppose I might take the afternoon off."

"Oh, so I have you all to myself?"

"Mmm." She grinned, leaning in and kissing him, her hand cupping his cheek. "What on earth are we going to do all afternoon?" She asked knowingly.

"Oh I think I have a couple of ideas." He smirked.

"I'm sure you do." She bit her bottom lip. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well none of them include clothes."

"How did I guess?" She sniggered, kissing him again. She stood up, taking her sandwich with her, she sat back down at her desk, finding her pen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting this last form done so we can get home and shed some layers." She winked at him, taking another bite of her sandwich while she wrote with her right hand.

"I'm guessing you've been feeling alright today then."

"So far so good." She nodded, briefly looking up from the form over to him.

"That's great."

"Probably means I'm going to be chucking my guts up tonight though." She sighed, she hadn't gone one day since she found out she was pregnant, without having to throw up at least once.

He shook his head, he felt bad seeing her that way, knowing it was technically his doing. He cast her a sympathetic look.

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes "Will you quit looking at me like that, like I'm some poorly child, it's completely natural you know."

"Role reversal." He laughed.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, after an afternoon of lovemaking and pillow talk, Regina and Robin stood at the school gate waiting for their children. They heard the inside bell go and children began to pour out of the building. Regina spotted Roland walking out of a far door, she was about to call out to him when she saw some much bigger children approach him and start to pull on his backpack. He simply looked at the floor while they shoved him around.

Regina looked up at Robin who looked furious at seeing the way his son was being treated. Regina and Robin were about to run over when they heard someone else.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" They saw Henry run out of his door and approach the group of bullies, who were younger than him, but older than Roland. "Why don't you idiots just back off and leave my brother alone!"

"Make us." The tallest of the group challenged.

Roland scurried behind Henry's leg. "Are you serious? He's a little kid, you should know better."

"On sec, Joe stop, did he just say that he was his little brother?" One of the other bullies asked.

"Yeah so?"

"His mom's the mayor."

"And?"

"And the Evil Queen."

"Are you boys threatening my sons?" Regina came up behind them and they turned to look at her wide eyed.

"No mam."

"Why did I catch you pushing him then? Do not lay a finger on my son, ever, ever again, do you hear me?"

"Yes mam."

"Good, now scurry along, unless you want me to go to your parents, and I will go to your parents."

All the boys ran off as quick as their legs could carry them. Roland smiled up at his big brother. "Mom, did you see, did you see, Henry saved me." He gushed.

"We both saw." Robin nodded coming up behind her.

"Daddy." Roland catapulted at his father.

"How come you guys are here?" Henry asked as his mother placed her arm around him.

"Well, we thought we'd surprise you." She grinned.

"Thank you for standing up for Roland." Robin stated as they began to walk back towards their house.

"What are big brothers for?" He smiled, ruffling Roland's hair.

"Mmm." Roland wriggled, a sign that he wanted his father to put him back on the ground. His hands encircled both Regina and Robin's "Do you know when the baby is coming yet?" He asked innocently.

Regina looked at Robin wide eyed, there was still a month and a half before they would tell Roland and Henry. "Um, well, I."

"We are working on it Roland." Robin stepped in.

Henry narrowed his eyes at his mother, she was most certainly hiding something and he would question her on it when they got home.

"Good, because I want to be a big brother like Henry."

"You will be." Robin nodded.

"Can you two hurry up." Roland huffed looking up at Regina.

She shook her head and squeezed his hand as Henry chuckled. "You just have to be patient little man." She stated.

"I'm not a little man."

"Yeah you are Roland." Henry grinned.

"No, no I'm not, I could have got rid of those boys on my own, they didn't scare me." He put his hands on his hip as he scrunched his nose up at Henry.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." He shook his head, moving to come behind Roland and scooping him up.

"Argh." Roland laughed. "Henry, put me down."

Robin placed his arm around Regina as they watched their children walking in front of them. "I love seeing them like this." Regina smiled up at him.

"Me too." He kissed her head "Do you want to order take out tonight?"

"Definitely, I am not in the mood for cooking and would give anything for a sweet and sour with noodles."

"Right sorted then."

"Ooh, maybe we could watch one of those romantic comedies I have in the spare room."

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"Mom, did you know I was sleeping at Emma's tonight?" Henry called.

"You're coming for dinner though right? We are ordering Chinese food."

"Yeah sure." He nodded, going back to his conversation with Roland about being the author and the storybook.

"I really need to talk to her." Regina stated.

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to organise this a bit better, I never know when he's staying where."

"You and Emma can sort it out."

"Ooh mom." Henry stopped coming to stand beside her. "Did you know that Emma and Killian found a house?"

"Really? I knew they were moving in together."

"Yeah they found one, it's pretty nice actually. I'm sure she'll show you."

"Oh, well that means you'll have a lot more room." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'll have two rooms." He chuckled.

"Yes."

* * *

Regina was sat on the edge of her bed, wearing her pyjamas, even though it was only six thirty, she had been right about the throwing up and had made a mental note to moan at Zelena for jinxing her. She was running her brush through her hair, when there was a knock on the door. "Mom?"

"Come in." She called back.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay Henry, well come and sit." She tapped the mattress beside her.

"You're ill aren't you." He sighed, tilting his head as he looked at her.

"Ill? No Henry, I'm not ill." She shook her head, her hand moving to his hair.

"Then what's wrong with you? You've been like this since you got back from the Enchanted Forest. Mom please tell me; you know you can tell me right?"

She sighed "Okay, I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise me that you will not, _will not_ , tell anyone else."

"I swear; mom what's wrong?"

"You are going to be having a little brother or sister." She admitted, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god! Mom!" He shot up off the bed, a massive smile on his face.

"Henry shush." She laughed, pulling him back down to sit beside her and wrapping her arm around him.

"I can't believe it, this is great and it explains everything."

"I know." She smiled, hugging him.

"How long have you known?"

"About two weeks, you're not supposed to tell anyone until three months, so we have to keep this a secret for another month and a half, do you think you can manage that? Or am I going to have to cast a memory spell on you?"

"No, I can keep the secret."

"I'm so happy for you mom."

"Henry remember…"

"Tell no one, got it." He hugged her. "I can't believe it." They heard the front door go signifying that their dinner had arrived and they stood to go downstairs.

* * *

Robin looked at Regina who was engrossed in a film called 'The Wedding Date', he loved seeing this side of her, the side of her that would sit for hours on end watching sappy love stories. She had black glasses framing her face and was resting against the headboard; she seemed to be glowing.

"Regina?"

"Mmm?" She hummed in question, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"You look beautiful."

This comment had her turning to look at him "Seriously?"

"Yes." He grinned. "You're glowing."

She bit her lip and turned back to the movie. "I told Henry." She confessed.

"What?"

"Yes, sorry, I know I was the one who said that…"

"Regina it's fine, I really don't mind."

"He was so concerned about me, I felt mean keeping it from him."

Robin nodded "We can't tell Roland."

"No." She shook her head.

"There is no way he'd keep it a secret." He laughed.

"I think the whole town would probably find out."

"Yes." He turned back to the screen before taking a deep breath "Regina, marry me."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "We are already engaged."

"Yes, I know we are, but I don't think we should wait to get married."

"What are you saying?" She smiled at him.

"I'm saying that we should get married as soon as possible."

"When?"

"Next month? Ooh we could tell everyone then." His eyes shone at the idea.

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, let's do it." She nodded, she couldn't wait to marry him, the sooner the better and it seemed that it would be soon, very soon. "You do know that means that we have a hell of a lot of preparations to do right, a wedding takes a lot of work. At least then I will be able to fit into a dress."

"You'll look beautiful whatever you wear."

"Well it seems I have some planning to do then."

"Yes, a spring wedding is perfect right?"

"The beginning of April." She stated.

"I can't wait to make you Mrs Hood-Mills."

"I can't wait to become Mrs Hood-Mills."

* * *

 **Hi guys, thanks for all your support so far.**

 **I'm posting a missing year OneShot I have been working on called 'It's this way your majesty' feel free to check it out, I would appreciate it soo much.**

 **This story is slowly edging its way towards the finish line, there are still quite a few chapters to go though. The wedding is coming up and it's going to be interesting, very interesting, thats all i'm gonna say. ;)**

 **So don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you are thinking. Much love. xx**


	41. Illness

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANA! It's our favorite Queen's birthday today! So the new chapter is a day early. :)**

* * *

"Hi Gina." Giselle smiled at her as she slid into a booth at Granny's.

"Hello." She nodded. "Are you with Zelena?"

"Mmm." She confirmed. "Zelena said that she was coming to find you."

"Good." Regina grinned as she sipped her decaf coffee, which was vile but necessary, she wasn't doing anything that might prove to be a risk to her child.

"So, what's this about?" Emma asked as she entered the diner with Killian, Snow and David.

"Sit." Regina smiled. "We are just waiting for Robin to come back and then we can begin."

"Begin what?"

"Patience Emma."

"We left the sheriff station unoccupied."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, and Zelena awkwardly moved into the booth to sit next to Giselle. "I swear if I get any bigger." She moaned.

Snow shook her head "It's most likely."

"Urgh."

Regina reached for her hand. "It will be worth it though."

"Yes." She squeezed her sister's hand in return.

Conrad slid into the booth behind them, kneeling on the seat, he looked over so he could join in the conversation.

"Conrad, I wanna sit with you." Giselle stated, wiggling from her seat in between Regina and Zelena, she put her arms in the air and laughing, Conrad picked her up and placed her next to him.

"There you go princess." He chuckled as she flung her arms around his neck.

"You're a natural." Snow smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, time, Regina how long is this going to take?" Emma asked looking down at her watch.

"It takes as long as it takes." Regina snapped. "Robin is dropping the boys off at school; in fact why isn't Giselle in school?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows and looking down her nose at Conrad.

"She had a temperature this morning." Zelena stated.

"She's sick?" Regina asked, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat.

"Regina, you'll be fine." Zelena whispered, resulting in Emma narrowing her eyes at them.

"You know what I'm like with germs." She excused.

Then they all heard the bell on the door ting and Robin walked in, with Roland.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"Roland didn't feel too well once he got to school."

She furrowed her eyebrows "He was fine before he left."

"Well apparently there's a catching bug."

"Oh." She looked at her sister in alarm.

"Regina, come with me." Zelena took her hand and led her into the back rooms at Granny's.

"I can't catch some sort of bug Ze."

"Oh my god, I feel so sorry for Robin."

"What?!"

"Regina, you are going to be fine, man up, so you are carrying, that doesn't mean that you have to be a hermit."

"I am not a hermit."

"You're scared of a few germs."

"No, Zelena, you know it's not good for pregnant women to be subjected to stomach bugs in the first trimester."

Zelena put her head in her hands "You are a pain in the arse."

"Well, I'm sorry for caring about the welfare of my baby."

"Urgh, seriously, Regina, you need to live, you can't just shut yourself off for nine months."

"I am living, but I'm worrying."

"A few germs, isn't going to harm your baby, you're already throwing up, you wouldn't even know if you caught it or not."

"I know but…"

"Okay, you need something to destress."

"Alright." She nodded "Any suggestions?"

"Here follow me, breath in." She paused for about five to ten seconds "And out. Do that ten times and you will feel more relaxed"

"Fine." She huffed, following her sister's instructions. She hated to admit it, but the breathing techniques did work to some extent, she definitely felt much calmer.

"Better?" Zelena asked after her tenth time.

"A little I suppose." She confirmed.

"Good, now come on, I thought you had an announcement to make."

"Ooh, yes." She grinned.

"Tell me."

"Uh no."

"Regina, tell me first." Zelena chuckled as she grabbed her sister gently, to stop her from walking.

"No." Regina shook her head. "You find out with the rest of them, you don't get any special treatment."

Zelena stuck out her bottom lip "No fair."

"Come on." She laughed, taking her hand in hers.

* * *

Roland was coughing when they came back in, she was immediately concerned. "Ro." She placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up sweetheart."

"I'm going to take him home." Robin stated. "After we tell them."

"Well, I suppose we should get on with it then." She smiled as he stood up and placed an arm around her.

"Ooh, can we guess?" Emma asked.

"Oh, mate you haven't gone and gotten her up the duff have you?" Killian chuckled.

Regina laughed and shook her head, he had, but that wasn't the announcement they were making, not today. "Guess again pirate."

Zelena grinned at her and she winked in response.

"Tell us." Snow stated excitedly.

"Regina and I are getting married."

David furrowed his eyebrows "Um, pal we already know, you have been engaged for like nearly two months."

"No." Regina shook her head "We are getting married in a month and a half."

"That's nothing." Snow stated "Do you know how long it takes to organise a wedding?"

"Snow, we don't want some big fancy thing. We already decided, a small ceremony of close friends and family, then we are using the town hall for the reception."

"Something that has already been approved by the mayor." Robin added, giving her a small squeeze, as she looked up at him smiling.

"Well, congratulations." Emma laughed, standing up and hugging her friends.

"Thank you. Emma, will you be my maid of honour?" She asked as her friend pulled back.

"Really?" Emma smiled.

"Yes." She chuckled, as Emma hugged her again.

"Yeah of course."

She looked over Emma shoulder and saw Zelena with a less than pleased look on her face. "Ze?"

"I'm going." She stood up.

"Geez, how does Conrad put up with you? Wait a minute."

"I thought after everything..."

"Ze, will you give me away?" she questioned, smiling at her sister, not giving her chance to finish what she was trying to say.

"What me? Give you away?" Zelena looked at her wide eyed. "Me?"

"Yes you." Regina nodded.

"Um, yes." She stated, tears in her eyes. "Now look."

Regina felt herself welling up "No, don't." She fanned her eyes as her sister hugged her, best she could with her stomach being so big.

"So Robin, who's your best man?" Conrad asked.

"Well, I haven't decided yet." He shook his head "I suppose the three of you are going to have to fight for it." He chuckled looking at his brother, Killian and David.

"What about me daddy? Can I be your best man?" Roland asked, causing all the adults to burst out into laughter as Giselle just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what they are laughing at." She whispered, finding Roland's hand.

"Awe, look at that." Regina smiled as she whispered with her sister and the rest of the women.

"That's too cute." Snow cooed.

"I'm going to take a picture of this." Zelena grinned, taking her phone from her pocket and snapping a photo of the two youngsters who were sat beside each other in the booth, holding hands.

"Gina, why can't I be daddy's best man?" Roland asked, turning to look at her. "Gina, what is a best man?"

"Ro, you're too young to be a best man." She made her way over to him and picked him up. "But, you can be a page boy."

"What's a page boy?"

"Good question, they do walk down the aisle." She shrugged. Then Roland began coughing and she shook her head "Robin."

"Here let me take him." Robin, took Roland from her. "Hey buddy, shall I take you home?"

"I want Gina to take me home." He whined, burying his face in his father's jacket.

"I suppose I can, I have already had the morning off, Robin, you should be getting back to work anyway."

"As long as you are sure."

"I am; I can look after him."

Robin moved closer to her "It won't be too much for you will it?"

"No of course not." She shook her head, taking Roland back. "We'll have you nursed back to health in no time won't we?" She chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Yes." He nodded, hugging her.

"Come on then."

"Regina, when are you going to go and look for your dress?" Emma asked.

"How's tomorrow sound? Providing this one's feeling better." She shuffled Roland up in her arms.

"Great." Snow nodded "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun."

"Mmm. I need to go and see Tinkerbelle at some point as well." She wanted the fairy to be part of her wedding party, after all she had been the one who had allowed them to discover that they were soulmates and she had been the one who had pressurised Regina to take a leap of faith the second time. "And ladies, just a warning, I know what I want, I want simple and elegant, no big meringue, no silly feathers, no over the top crystals, just something that is beautiful and classy. I want the opposite of my first wedding, okay?"

"Got it, I hate meringue dresses anyway." Emma nodded.

"Your first dress was beautiful." Snow shrugged.

"Yes, but it wasn't me, that wasn't my dress, there was no way I'd have chosen something so flamboyant if it had been up to me, I want something that flows, no bows, nothing, got it?"

"Yes, we have, now go get him better."

Regina smiled and after kissing Robin, she left the diner and headed home.

"It's a good job she knows what she wants." Snow nodded. "Otherwise something tells me we would have been having a nightmare day tomorrow. This is going to be great isn't it?"

"Yes." Emma chuckled. "By the way Dad, seems as though you might have to cover my shift tomorrow."

"No problem Emma." David nodded. "Speaking of work, we should be getting back."

"Yes we should, come on Robin, you do have a wedding to pay for."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "Well then, let's get back to it."

* * *

"Gina, my tummy hurts." Roland cried as he curled up on the sofa under the duvet from his bed.

"I know sweetheart." She came back into the room and sat beside him, a bottle of children's medicine in her hand. "This here is magic." She stated showing him the bottle, what were a few lies if she could get him to have some and ultimately take away his discomfort. "It will help your tummy feel better."

"Will it?" He asked, shuffling closer to her.

"Mhmm, will you take some for me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before skeptically asking "What does it taste like?"

"Mmm, well." She looked at the bottle and read the label. "Banana." She shrugged "You like banana right?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well then, it will be easy taking medicine then won't it."

"Why do I have to?" He asked, almost as though he didn't believe her when she told him that it would make him feel better.

She ran a hand over her face, Henry used to be the same when it came to taking medicine, she had chased him around the house before now. "Ro, look at me." He did. "Do you think I would make you take this if I didn't think that it would help you to feel better?"

"No."

"Okay then, so are you going to be a good boy and take it for me?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"We can tell daddy that you were good at taking your medicine then can't we?" She poured some of the yellow liquid on a spoon, this is why adults take aspirin, she thought. "Okay then, open."

He opened his mouth a tiny bit, nowhere near wide enough for her to fit the spoon in. "Come on sweetheart, I know you don't want to, but it will help you." He opened his mouth wider and swallowed the liquid.

This was followed by loud crying, as tears streamed down his face. "It didn't taste like banana." He whaled, rubbing his eyes as he gagged.

"Good boy, it's okay." She reached out and rubbed circles on his back. "You did it."

"Gina, you said that it tasted like banana." He cried.

She picked up the bottle again, it definitely said banana flavoured, she tipped a tiny bit onto another spoon and tried it. "Yuck." She shook her head "No you're right Roland, that does not taste like banana, but it will make you feel better, I swear. I'm sorry sweetheart, come here." She pulled him onto her knee.

He sniffled as he buried his head into her shoulder "It still hurts."

"I know baby, I know." She kissed his forehead, she hated seeing her children like this, Roland had worked himself up into a state and she knew that this would make him feel worse. "Ro, come on, shushhh." She rocked him comfortingly. "Shushhh, the medicine will work soon; how about we go snuggle up in my bed? That might make you feel better."

He nodded against her and she stood up from the sofa with him in her arms and made her way to her bedroom and placed him on the bed. "I'm just going to go and get you a hot water bottle to put on your tummy okay." She brushed his hair with the backs off her fingers.

"No Gina, no, don't leave me." He reached out for her, grabbing her hand.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm just going downstairs, I'll only be a minute."

"Please Gina, please."

She shook her head "It will help you."

"Mommy, no." He cried.

"Roland, I am coming straight back." She quickly rushed out of the door, trying to ignore his crying. She closed her eyes as the kettle boiled, running her hands over her face. She had almost forgotten how hard it was to look after a sick child, it didn't help that she was feeling nauseous herself all of a sudden. She laid one hand on her abdomen and took a deep breath, morning sickness sucked, and it had a stupid name, it wasn't just in the morning it was at any time it felt like it. How was she going to be able to cope with three children? She had struggled with Henry as a baby, she hadn't had anyone else to think about, she had been able to focus her sole attention on him, what if she neglected one of her other children? However, she had something else that she hadn't had with Henry, Robin, she had Robin to get her through this and together they would be able to do it.

Then her phone started to ring, speak of the devil, she swiped accept and placed it to her ear. "Hey."

"Hi, how is he?"

"He won't stop crying." She sighed, "I gave him some medicine, it was supposed to be banana, but it was absolutely vile."

"Did you try it?" He asked, chuckling a little.

"Well he was nearly throwing up with it and now I know why."

"I'm sorry, I should have insisted that I look after him today." Robin said guiltily, he hadn't wanted to put too much pressure on Regina, he knew how poorly she had been feeling.

"No, it's fine, once the medicine sets in, hopefully he'll get some sleep and maybe I can too."

"Yes, all three of you should rest."

She smiled "Yes, all _three_ of us." Then Roland's crying got louder and she looked towards the door "Robin, I need to get back to him, can you hear that?"

"Yes, okay, I'll see if I can get off a little early tonight. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Tell Roland that I love him."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

She cut the phone off, filled a water bottle, grabbed a sick bowl and headed back upstairs, to find her bedroom rug covered in sick. "Oh."

Roland was sat in the corner of the room, rocking. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make it." He cried.

"Oh baby, it's alright, come here." She knelt down, avoiding the rug. "Look, it's only on the rug, we can wash it. And your pyjamas. Come on." She carefully took his pyjama top, which had the most sick on it, off placing it on an area of the rug that wasn't covered; before telling him to wait while she got him some clean ones.

Coming back in, she got rid of the rest of his clothes. "Okay, we need to clean you up, wait here." She knew that putting him in the bath would probably make him feel worse, so she got a washcloth and cleaned him off. The sick had gotten all in his hair and she had to stop herself from crying with him. After he was washed up, she pulled him clean pyjamas on and carried him back to bed. "If you need to throw up again, use this okay." She passed him a bowl.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Oh it's fine Roland, you're ill, it's not your fault, look me, adults get sick too." She laughed, attempting to cheer him up "You saw how sick I was and I know how horrible it is."

"My throat hurts."

"I'm gonna take this rug down to the washer and get you some water okay. Here put this on your tummy." She passed him the water bottle.

After dropping off the rug and his pyjamas, Regina retrieved the water and returned to him "Drink slowly." She instructed, helping him with the glass. After he had drunk enough she placed it down on the bedside table and went to running her fingers through his hair.

"Mommy, can you lay with me?"

"Yes of course." She smiled, getting into the other side and laying behind him, continuing to run her hands through his hair soothingly. "Do you feel a little better?"

"I think the medicines gone." He frowned. She knew he was probably right, he had most likely thrown it up. "I think it made me sick."

"No, I think you were going to be sick anyway sweetheart, that's because you have a bug." She knew she could probably make him feel better with magic, but it was important that children got sick so they could build up their immune system, otherwise she would have healed him in a heartbeat, even though she had said that she wasn't using magic.

"I don't like bugs." He sighed.

"Me neither." She shook her head, perching on her elbow as she continued with her ministrations. "Do you want to try and get some sleep now? Then you might feel better when you wake up."

"You will stay with me won't you?"

"I'm not going anywhere, sleep." She dotted a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep my little prince." She ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep, once he had she dropped her hand and placed her arm around him, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. She was tired, exhausted actually, she was quite relaxed, lying in bed with Roland in her arms. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as well.

She wasn't asleep for long, before the little boy in her arms shot up and she heard retching. She immediately woke and grabbed the bowl from the bedside table and rubbed circles on his back. "I got you, it's okay."

He sniffled "I don't feel better."

"I know." She comforted, pulling him back into her arms after she placed the bowl on the floor. "Come here."

"How long will this last?" He cried.

"I don't know sweetheart, let's go back to sleep, hmm."

He nodded against her, cuddling up to her. He fell asleep again, but Regina knew that he would probably be up again, even though he couldn't possibly have anything left in his stomach. She again fell asleep, hoping that she wouldn't be woken for a while and that maybe he could go at least an hour.

* * *

When Robin returned home, the house was in darkness, there were no lights switched on anywhere. Quietly he took off his shoes and crept up the stairs. They must be asleep, he hoped Regina hadn't had too much stress with Roland, he made his way along the landing. He came to their room and pushed the door open, what he saw was the two people he loved more than anything, fast asleep. His little boy was safely encompassed in her arms, a sick bowl abandoned on the floor. He sighed, why did he feel that she'd had a day of it?

Robin noticed that the rug was missing from the floor, and moved around to the other side of the bed, where he crawled in behind her. He kissed the spot behind her ear "Regina." She stirred a little, opening her eyes. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled, groaning a little as she moved.

"Good day?" He asked.

"The best." She stated sarcastically. "Your son has woken up to throw up seven times." She sighed. "Our rug is ruined, I have vomit in my hair, three sets of pyjamas have been used." She chuckled. "So all in all, we had an amazing day."

"Regina, I'm sorry." He kissed her neck. "How about you though, how've you been?"

"I have not thrown up today, but, I think there's been enough sick in this house to last a lifetime."

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"No, actually, I haven't had anything all day. Roland wouldn't eat, he was afraid of being sick again, this is the longest he's gone without throwing up and I am hoping that he won't wake up again; unless it's for food, food I can handle, if it's sick, I think I have handled my fair share today."

"Oh yes you have, but I am going to go and make some dinner, so if he throws up between now and then, sorry milady, you'll have to take care of it."

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry, I should have made something." She made to get up when he grasped her shoulders.

"No, you should be resting and you have been busy with Roland all day. Don't move a muscle, I will go and make food and bring it here."

She smiled and tilted her head as she rested her hand on his cheek "Thank you, what would I do without you?"

"I think it's the other way around." He sighed, kissing her. "Thank you for taking care of him today."

She laughed and shook her head "Robin, I love Roland and I would do anything for him, you know that."

"Yes, I do. I'm going to make something now, what do you fancy?" He asked, standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Something that has cheese." She chuckled.

"Cheese?" He furrowed his eyebrows "Really?"

"Mmm." She closed her eyes.

"Okay then, cheese it is." He left the room, and Regina dropped back down on the bed.

Roland stirred and she opened her eyes again, turning towards him. "Oh no." She whispered "Please, Roland, no more sick."

His eyes flickered open and he looked at her, a smile coming onto his face. "I don't feel sick." He stated.

She let out a sigh of relief "That is good sweetie, guess what."

"What?"

"Daddy's home."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, shall we go downstairs and find him?"

"Yes." He nodded, sitting up.

"Come on then." She smiled, picking him up. "Let's go, but shush, we can surprise him."

"Yes." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her neck.

They quietly snuck down the stairs and they heard Robin singing in the kitchen and Roland chuckled as Regina smiled and shook her head. Robin had the radio on and they peered around the doorway and he was dancing as well. Regina bit her bottom lip as she hushed Roland, they stood and watched him dancing in a way that he only did when he knew nobody was around. Robin was facing away from them, preparing something at the work surface, so they walked in and Roland covered his father's eyes with his hands.

"Hey, why'd it go dark?" Robin asked playing along.

Roland laughed "Silly daddy."

Robin spun around "Oh my goodness." He chuckled "Look at you."

Regina cast him a full smile as Robin put his arms around them both, best he could, trapping Roland in the middle. "Daddy." Roland giggled.

"Are you feeling better?"

He nodded "Regina's banana medicine didn't taste like banana." He stated "Yuck."

"Yes, it was yucky." Regina turned her nose up. "It was supposed to make you feel better though."

"I know. Daddy, I was sick, a lot."

"So I heard." Robin sighed.

"Gina looked after me real well."

"Did she?"

"Mmm." Roland smiled hugging her. "Gina, I'm hungry now."

"Okay, well, let's sit you down." She popped him on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"Should he be eating?" Robin asked "With him being sick and all."

"Yes, a piece of toast can't hurt." She shrugged. "His stomach will be empty." She popped the bread in the toaster and looked in the pan on the hob. "Mac and cheese?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Hmm, you said you wanted cheese."

She chuckled "Yes, I suppose I did."

"I want mac and cheese." Roland said.

"No, sorry sweetheart, we don't know how it will react with your stomach. You don't want to be sick again do you?"

He shook his head as the toast popped and she placed it on a plate, before handing it to him. "Here you go Ro."

She moved back over to the counter to help Robin. "He looks better."

"Awe, you should have seen him earlier, it wasn't nice." She ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'm going to go have a shower, wash this sick out of my hair, it's not pretty."

"You look beautiful, even with sick in your hair."

She chuckled and shook her head, kissing him briefly and ruffling Roland's hair as she dragged herself up the stair to the bathroom.

She was exhausted, the day had really taken it out of her, opening the door she slipped in and turned the shower on. Stripping off, she checked the temperature of the water before stepping in. The hot water immediately made her feel better as she closed her eyes and luxuriated in the water trickling over her body. She traced her neckline with her fingertips before tipping her head back, allowing the water to cascade over her face.

As tired as she was, she was also rather satisfied that she had been able to take care of Roland; if he hadn't been so sick, she would have almost enjoyed it. Slipping down she sat in the shower tray, her back against the cool tiles as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp, running it down to the ends before rinsing it off under the water. She closed her eyes and just let the water fall on her.

She was so busy just listening to the soothing noise of flowing water that she didn't hear the door open. However, she was brought out of her daydream when she heard Robin. "Regina." He pulled the door open quickly.

Her eyes reopened and she looked at him.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine." She nodded "I just wanted to sit down that's all."

He took a deep breath and shook his head "Geez, you scared me half to death then, I thought you'd fallen."

"In the shower?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"People fall in the shower." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay, but I assure you, I am totally fine, just a little tired."

"I thought you would say that, so I brought dinner to us. Roland's in bed, the rest of the dishes are clean."

She smiled at him and reached for his hand to help her up. "Good, I'll be one minute."

He grinned at her and left her to it. She continued with the rest of her nightly routine before coming back to her bedroom, where Robin was sat up in bed waiting for her. She could barely keep her eyes open as she slid into bed next to him. "You changed the sheets?" She questioned, only noticing once she was under the duvet.

"Yeah, I washed the others, I thought you might like clean sheets, you know after all the sick."

Wow, he really was the perfect man, he thought of everything and she couldn't ask for anything more. "Thank you."

"No problem." He chuckled, handing her a bowl. "It's the least I could do after what you've been through with him today."

"I am happy to be here for him."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, eating a small amount of the mac and cheese. "Mmm."

"Good?"

"Yes."

"So tomorrow, you're going out with the girls right?"

"Right." She nodded "Looking for my dress."

"Awe I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."

She laughed "I can't wait to walk down the aisle, knowing that my soulmate is waiting for me, not someone I am being forced to marry."

He moved some of her hair behind her ear "You will never have to think about that as your wedding day again."

"I regarded it more as a funeral." She stated, looking down at her bowl "A funeral for my old self, the part of me that died."

"I'm so sorry Regina."

"I just want our day to be perfect."

"It will be; I swear it will."

"You are right, I love you." She moved her hand to his cheek, before going back to her food.

After they had both finished their mac and cheese, they fell asleep in one another's arms. It wasn't long until Roland shuffled into their bed, squeezing in between them and they all slept together in the master bedroom, the rest of the enormous house empty, but the family cosy and content at being with each other.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I have just posted a new AU story called _"She's the boss"_ , so feel free to check that out. Thanks for reading, have a lovely weekend. xxx :)**


	42. The dress

Regina descended down the steps, ready for a day of wedding dress shopping with the girls, luckily Roland was feeling better and his illness had only been a twenty-four-hour thing. She rubbed her eyes, her sleep hadn't been a peaceful one, she had felt nauseous and every time Roland moved, she woke up, hyper alert that he could throw up at any given moment. She was tired, but determined to have fun, she wasn't going to allow it to detract from her day. She peered in the hall mirror and straightened the grey dress she was wearing, satisfied with her appearance, she wandered into the kitchen, surprised to see all three of her boys sat there.

Henry was the first to turn around "Oh, hey mom." He smiled as she came over to him and put her arms around him, placing a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Hiya baby." She, moved one of her hands to his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the day with Robin."

"And me." Roland piped up, sipping his orange juice. "Henry you're spending the day with me too aren't you."

"Yes, Roland, I'm spending the day with you too." Henry chuckled as he looked up at his mom. "You look nice."

"Thank you sweetheart." She kissed him again before disentangling her arms from him and moving over to Robin.

"Good morning beautiful." He gently pulled her onto his knee. "How are we feeling today?" He asked, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Daddy, Gina wasn't ill, I was." Roland protested.

"How are you Roland?" Regina asked as she laughed.

"Better thank you." He beamed up at her. "Henry, mom looked after me yesterday." He stated proudly.

"That's good." Henry nodded.

"Regina, are you alright then?" Robin whispered.

"Yes, I feel fine, maybe a little tired, but apart from that, we are fine. In fact, I need to be going, our appointment at the dress shop is in forty minutes."

"Okay, but you need breakfast before you go."

"I haven't got time." She shrugged standing up and grabbing her car keys from the bowl on the side board.

"Um, I don't think so missis, sit." Robin placed his arms around her and moved her back to the breakfast island.

"Robin, I will be late."

"Sit down." He ordered, moving over to the counter and placing some toast in the toaster. "You can take it with you."

"What? Eat food, in my car? You can't be serious. My car is a no food zone; you know that well enough Robin Hood."

"Did you just call me by my full name?" He asked, shaking his head at her as he laughed.

"Yes."

"Well, you have to eat, so have this one slice of toast, you have enough time for one slice."

"Who are you, my mother?" She asked, receiving laughter from the boys.

"No, I'm your fiancé, now eat your breakfast."

When he wasn't looking she childishly stuck her tongue out at him again making the children laugh.

He turned around and narrowed his eyes at her jokingly. "What did you just do?"

"Me?" She asked pointing to herself as if being wrongly accused. "Nothing."

"Roland, tell me." Robin turned to his son who was shaking his head violently.

"Nope!" He laughed.

"Henry?"

"Sorry Robin." Henry shared a look with his mother who was wearing a massive smile on her face.

Robin shook his head and turned back around to see to the toast, as soon as he had, she stuck her tongue out at him again, resulting in the same reaction from the children. This time however, he turned around just in time to catch her in the act.

"Regina." He shook his head and moved towards her as she bit her bottom lip. "You madam are a bad influence."

"What are you going to do about it?" She challenged, just as he placed his arms around her and picked an un-expecting Regina up out of her chair. "Robin!" She squealed, flinging her arms around his neck as she held onto him. "Robin!" She buried her head in his neck. "Heights." She whispered and he immediately recognised what she meant, lowering her to the ground and then tickling her.

"Ro help." She tried to wriggle free from his grasp. "Henry?"

"Toast." Henry stood up and made his way towards the toaster. "Mom, toast."

Robin didn't let go of her but stopped tickling her and placed his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug as they pecked each other's lips lightly.

"Mom, toast." Henry was literally waving the plate at her when she turned around.

"Ooh thanks." She slipped out of Robin's grasp and took a bite of the toast.

She wanted to talk to Henry about something, away from the rest of them. "Henry, can I talk to you in the living room for a moment please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Once they were in the room, they both sat down on the sofa, Regina nibbling at her toast. "Henry, I want to ask you something."

"Anything." He smiled up at her.

"The thing is, I." She shook her head. "Henry, will you give me away?"

"Yes, of course I will mom." He laughed hugging her.

"Good, I asked Zelena if she would also, she's the only blood relation I have and you, you mean everything to me, so I want the both of you to do it, is that okay?"

"Mom, it's your wedding, you make the decisions, if you want the both of us to give you away, then that's what you'll have."

She grinned at him, he was so understanding, he was the truest believer and he truly did believe, he believed in the good within people, he believed in second chances and it seemed he was willing to offer that to Zelena, even after everything she might have done in the past. That meant a lot to her, she was happy that Henry could give her sister, his aunt a second chance, like she had.

* * *

Regina pushed the door to the dress boutique open and was met by her whole group of friends sat waiting for her. Zelena, Tinkerbelle, Snow and of course Emma.

"Regina!" Tink stood up and ran towards her "I am so happy, I knew I was right, I knew you would find your soul mate and here you are, getting married to Robin." She smirked at her friend.

"What?" Regina asked, taking into account the look on her friends face. "What's that smug look about?"

"Told you so."

"Tinkerbelle." Regina sighed, shaking her head. Granted, the fairy did have a reason to be smug, Regina had been wrong and she had been right; she had come to terms with the fact that she should have gone into the tavern, should have met Robin. "I get it okay, please; can I just have this day without you rubbing my mistake in my face?"

Tink nodded "Of course, Regina I am happy for you, happy that you can finally be happy. I understand that you also suffered because you didn't go in there."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Regina, champagne." Emma handed her a glass.

"No thanks." She smiled weakly, pushing the glass away gently, even the thought of champagne made her stomach flip.

"What? Since when do you turn down champagne?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows at her friend. She would always drink to celebrate a special occasion and if choosing her wedding dress wasn't a special occasion, then what was?

"I would just rather have the orange juice" She stated, taking an orange juice off the side instead.

Snow and Emma shared a glance as if having a conversation with their minds and Zelena rolled her eyes "If my sister doesn't want to drink she doesn't have to."

"Regina doesn't daytime drink anyway." Tink pointed out, remembering from Neal's wake when she had used that as an excuse for not having a drink with Robin.

"It's no problem." Snow shook her head "Regina can do what she pleases."

"So how long have you all been here?"

"We only just got here." Emma nodded. She looked at her friend, she was suspicious, Regina seemed to be more skittish than usual, she was constantly messing with something, her hair mostly.

"I see."

"Come on, let's look." Emma took her hand and led her towards the wedding dresses located in the back of the shop, even though she had only just got there she had worked out that they were the type that Regina was looking for. "They're here."

"Look at that!" Snow found one that was the biggest dress Regina had ever seen, even bigger than her first dress!

Tink came over and looked at it, "That's not Regina's style."

"No, it isn't, mom, we are shopping for Regina, not for you."

Zelena made her way over to her sister "Why? Why did they all have to come, I am going to be literally drained at the end of today."

Regina smiled at her sister "Shall we sneak out?"

"Regina?" Zelena laughed, shaking her head. "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me, let's do a runner."

Zelena linked arms with her sister "I won't let them dictate."

Regina sighed "They mean well, it's just, I think I would rather pick my own dress, I know what I want, I can see it." She laughed.

"Well, tell them straight, use your Regina sass that I know you're so full of."

"I'll see what I can do. I have a plan..."

* * *

Regina moved over to the rail of dresses and began to filter through them, looking for her vision. The dress was important, it meant a lot to her, she also needed to take into account her waist, that it might change slightly and her breasts, and her ass, okay she would need to allow growth room in the whole dress.

Emma came to stand next to her "I think we should have left her at home." She gestured to Mary Margaret.

"Emma? You too?"

"She might be my mother, but she really is a pain."

"Fancy playing a little game to distract her?" Regina asked, not turning to look at Emma, but carrying on in her task, running her eyes over the different fabrics and style.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This is where my sister comes in."

"What?"

"Wait and see." She smirked, waiting for her sister to enact their plan. Suddenly there was a loud cry from the the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was my plan, to get rid of your mother."

Emma's quickly looked back and saw her mother running towards them "What was that noise?"

"Awwww!"

"Where's Zelena?" Regina asked, so far so good.

"Regina!" Zelena screamed. "It's happening!"

Snow looked at them wide eyed "The baby's coming!" She ran off in the direction of the toilets and saw Zelena slumped against the wall in the bathroom, water on the floor as she breathed deeply, her fists scrunched up.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Okay Zelena, breath, breath." Snow held her arms, holding her up.

"Arghhhhh! It hurts." She whimpered.

"Regina! Your sister is in labour!"

"No, actually, I'm not." Zelena smirked, moving from her position and getting out of the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. "Done." She grinned, dusting off her hands in success.

"Zelena! Let me out!"

"Sorry Snowy dear, this is my sister's day and you are not going to ruin it with your, well, you're just really annoying sometimes. Don't worry, there's plenty of reading material in there, I even brought you some champagne and strawberries. I have to admit, it is the nicest bathroom I have ever seen; so stop complaining and shut up you silly little princess." Zelena chuckled as she came back over to her sister.

"Did you just lock my mom in the bathroom?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows at Zelena.

"Regina told me to." She stated pointing at her sister. "It was her idea."

"Well, Emma what can I say, I told her what I wanted and she immediately went for that monstrosity." She pointed to the dress that Snow had been suggesting.

"Okay, fine, she'll be alright in there won't she." Emma laughed. "We just locked my mother in a bathroom, my dad is going to kill me."

"Emma, you are twenty-nine years old." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know, come on, less of that and more of finding this dress, once you've found it we will let my mother out of her cell."

* * *

Regina, had been looking for the right dress for the last twenty minutes and she hadn't seen one that had even come close to what she was wanted and she was beginning to get a bit worked up about it. Then all of a sudden she was hit by a bought of nausea and reached out to grab her sister's arm.

"Did you find it?" Zelena asked.

"No, I'm going to be sick."

Zelena looked at her wide eyed "Come on, quick." She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her to the bathroom and flung the door open. "Snow, get up."

Snow shot up off the lid of the toilet as Regina collapsed beside the bowl and emptied her stomach. Snow stared at her "Regina, did you get that sick bug from Roland?"

"Yes, she did." Zelena answered, almost too quickly from her place beside Regina as she held her hair back.

"You should go home."

"No, I am finding it today." Regina sniffled, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "I told Robin I didn't want breakfast." She cried.

"Regina, are you going to go again?" Zelena questioned.

"No, I think I'm good, it's just good job I wasn't trying on a dress." Regina chuckled, leaning back to rest on her feet.

"Regina, you need to go home." Snow stated, as she was about to help her up. "You don't look well, if you have the sick bug you need to rest."

"I don't have the stupid bug, I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong with you?" Snow asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Nothing, it was just a little warm in there, that's all."

"Hardly. Regina, I think you're ill, you should go home."

"No! I am not going home! I am finding my dress and I am buying my dress!" She snatched her arm away violently.

"Regina." Snow gasped.

"Please, just let me get my dress."

"Gina, you can get your dress, come on. Snow please can I have a minute with my sister?" Zelena asked. Snow shrugged her shoulders and left them. "She thinks you're ill, Regina, they don't know."

"Ze." She cried, shaking her head.

"It's hormones, right, let's go back out there and find your dress."

Regina nodded, Zelena was right, she knew that, it was the effect her pregnancy was having on her body, mood swings were becoming a frequent occurrence. "I get infuriated at her, for no reason." She shook her head. "That was uncalled for wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it, come on. Everything you are experiencing is completely normal." She helped her sister up and they headed back out to join the rest of them.

Snow stayed quiet, much to the relief of Regina, not only that but she had only been looking at the type of dress Regina wanted, maybe being locked in a toilet then shouted at was enough to get through to her.

* * *

She had been looking for another hour and the feeling was setting in, that maybe she wouldn't find it. Tink and Emma, had found some really beautiful ones and they were pretty, it's just, she didn't immediately fall in love with them.

The dress needed to be perfect, she wanted to look her best on her wedding day, she wanted to look back at the photos and think, that was the dress that I fell in love with. She didn't just want it for herself, she wanted to look beautiful for Robin.

She was about to give up, when she pushed away a meringue dress and her eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh my god."

"Did you find it?" Emma looked up from across the room.

"Regina?" Zelena asked, observing her sister who was just staring at a dress.

Regina reached out and took the dress from the rail, upon seeing the back, she felt herself tear up a little.

"That is really pretty." Tinkerbelle nodded as they all came to crowd around her.

"Try it." Snow nodded, smiling at her. "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

"Excuse me, our friend would like to try something." Emma stated, collaring the sales assistant.

"Of course mam, through here."

Regina followed her as her friends sat down to wait for her to come out. She went into the fitting room and took a deep breath, what if it didn't fit? What if it was too small? No there were ways to fix that and even if it was, she was sure that Emma would help her out with her magic. "Excuse me." She whispered.

"Yes?" The attendant asked

"How much, growing room will it have?"

"Growing room?"

"Yes, you know, if one were to gain a few pounds maybe."

"Do you think you might?"

Regina let out a small laugh "Think? Yes, it's going to happen, I have a month and a half until my wedding, when I will be three months…"

"You're expecting." The woman smiled.

"Yes." She nodded, her hands coming to lay on top of her abdomen.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. But the dress?"

"We'll try it on you and then see."

Regina smiled as she stepped into the dress, she didn't want to see it on, not until everyone else had, so she closed her eyes. She hoped it would be perfect, that it would fit right, or even better be slightly big. "Wow." The woman gasped.

"What?" Regina opened her eyes, breaking her plan. "Oh my." Her hands came up to cover her mouth "Oh my." The dress was tight at the top, flowing out into a slight train, that wasn't too long, but was extremely elegant, delicate, light. The dress itself had small sections of lace running up it, but none on the train. There were small round buttons on the back, which stopped at the base of her back, then nothing, her back was on show, making up for the covering of transparent lace that ran across her arms in long skin tight sleeves. The front dropped into a v neckline, that showed off the right amount of cleavage, with a small cluster of crystals just below her breasts.

She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes slightly, this was it, this was her dress, the one she wanted to marry Robin in, it was perfect.

"Come on, I think your friends will want to see this." She led her out and they all stared at wide eyed.

"Regina, you look so, so beautiful." Snow shook her head "Wow, flawless."

"She is." Zelena nodded. "She looks perfect, the perfect bride."

"Wow." Tink shook her head "Stunning."

"Emma?" Regina asked, swiping her cheeks. "What do you think?" She asked, her best friend being the only one who hadn't commented.

"Regina, I have no words, Robin is going to cry like a baby when he sees you in that." She laughed, wiping her own eyes.

"Are you crying?" Regina asked, chuckling.

"You just deserve to be happy after everything."

"Don't you're starting to sound like Tink."

"Hey." Tink protested, before joining in with the laughter.

"This is it; this is my dress." Regina smiled at her friends, she couldn't be happier, with everything, everything in her life. She had everything she ever wanted, friends, family and love. She had the most beautiful, breath taking wedding dress and she couldn't wait to wear it to walk down the aisle, walk down the aisle to marry her soulmate.

She was excited now, excited for the future, first the wedding, then the birth of their baby, which still terrified her, but all the same she couldn't wait, to meet the little life she and Robin created out of their love. The dress had been everything, it showed her taking back control of her life, even though she technically did already have control, to her it seemed like she was proving something to her mother, proving that she would get her happy ending. It was her wedding and her wedding dress, she'd had no one else chose it for her, no one manipulate her into it, it was hers. She was free and it was her choice, her choice to get married and she was elated over that, she was her own person and to her, and that dress was a symbol of that.

* * *

 **Hi folks, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So I have a new story if you wanna go check it out it's called 'Face Your Fears And Fly', I also have a couple of other new stories.**

 **I have started a co-written story with EvilRegalHannah, thats on her profile.**

 **If you want to see the actual dress I had in mind for Regina type: Nicole Spose 2016 Wedding Dresses, into google images, you should be able to find it. :)**

 **Finally, I would love to hear what you think, reviews mean so much to me, they provide me with so much motivation, something I can't seem to find for this story at the minute, it comes and it goes. Haha. :) xxx**


	43. Party time

**This is officially the longest chapter of this story so far, so enjoy. :) xxx**

* * *

Everything was ready for the wedding, the weeks had flown by, Regina hardly knew where all the time had gone, but here she was getting ready to go on her hen do. Emma had insisted upon it and Zelena had totally been on board, saying that if Regina didn't have a hen do, then she would have one for her. Regina knew that the only reason that Zelena wanted her to have a one was for hot male strippers, but she prayed that nobody had seen to it that there was going to be a stripper, because she found it rather embarrassing and totally awkward. Not that she had anyone strip for her before, except Robin, but that had gone terribly wrong and he had ended up stuck in his pants and falling over, leaving her in stitches on the bed as he struggled to get back up again.

So it was safe to say that Regina would not appreciate a stripper, she wanted a couple of quiet drinks, well not alcoholic drinks for her, that was going to be another problem; they would expect her to drink at her own bachelorette party, maybe she and Zelena would just have to get every round in and make them think that she was actually drinking. She looked in the mirror and rubbed her eyes, she wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere, all she wanted to do was snuggle up in Robin's arms, but that would be a problem considering that it was Robin's stag do, so he would also be out. Then the idea came to her that maybe the boys had ordered him a stripper! She shook her head, she could trust him, he was faithful, he loved her.

She moved to look in the full length mirror and ran her hands over the material of her little black dress, it was quite tight and her baby bump was just about visible, especially since she was so skinny anyway. She tilted her head as she looked at herself intently, turning to look from the side, the bump was even more viable from that angle, she would be happy when people knew and she didn't have to keep hiding it. She turned back to face the mirror and closed her eyes, lovingly caressing her abdomen, before feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around her, she leant back into his embrace as he nuzzled her neck. "How are you feeling beautiful?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Like I just want to stay at home, right here." She sighed, leaning backing into his embrace.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time once we get out."

"Don't count on it." She moped "All my friends will be getting themselves hammered and I will be in the corner on the orange juice."

"So will Zelena." He pointed out.

"What a pair we make." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You don't need alcohol to have a good time do you?"

"I do with that bunch, Belle is tedious, as is Snow, Emma and Tink are alright I suppose, but I can assure you the both of them will have to be carried home, probably by me."

"Regina, if you get there and still don't want to be there, come home."

"Okay. Don't feel like you have to come home early, I want you to have a good night." She smiled, turning in his arms and kissing him. "But, if I find out you had a stripper…"

"There will be no strippers, I told David that was to happen under no circumstances." He chuckled, running his hands up her arms. "So you have no cause to worry, there's only one woman I want to see naked."

"Good." She nodded, "there better be." She moved in and touched her lips to his. "Does this look okay?" She asked pulling away from him, straightening the dress somewhat.

"Yeah, you look amazing."

"Are you sure I don't look pregnant?" She questioned, looking back in the mirror. "Can you tell? I think you can tell."

"You can't tell." He chuckled. "Trust me, you look stunning."

She sighed and smiled at him before going back into his arms. "I still think you can tell."

"You look beautiful." He placed his arms around her waist pulling her against him as he brushed his lips over hers. "I can't believe we have one more day before we get married, where did the time go?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think I'll be late out tonight, Zelena's nearly gone full term and she could go into labour at any point so, she will need to go home early, I don't really want to leave her alone. Please, make sure that Conrad doesn't drink too much Zelena needs him to be conscious at least."

"I think I can do that." He gently moved her hair behind her ear. "Now you behave, no using magic to put people on mute or anything like that."

"Damn, there goes all my plans." She chuckled, rubbing her nose lightly over his. "I better go downstairs and wait for Emma, she's coming to pick me up any minute now. Are you sure you're alright taking the boys to Granny's?"

"Yes, don't worry Granny will look after them." He kissed her once more. "Have a good night."

"I'll try." She shook her head as she picked up her clutch bag and headed towards the door.

"I love you." He called.

She turned to look at him once more and smiled "Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Robin wandered into the bar where his friends were waiting for him, it wasn't often that he came to the Rabbit Hole, mainly because it was a little too rowdy for his liking and you could get a perfectly good glass of scotch at Granny's. The Merry Men were all crowded around the bar and Killian, David and Conrad were wrapped up in their own conversation. "Hey bro." Robin called out as he made his way over to them, slapping his brother on the back.

"Robin." He chuckled. "If it isn't that man of the hour."

"You do know that Zelena could be giving birth at any minute now and you are here in the bar."

"Yes, I know that and that is why I have decided not to drink tonight, well, after this beer, but one, that's it."

"Good luck with that Con."

"Yee of little faith."

"I know you."

"Robin." Will wrapped his arm around him as he handed him a shot of something. "Cheers."

"Cheers." He shook his head and poured the liquid down his throat.

"Steady on." Killian laughed. "You need to be able to stand up for what we have in store for you."

"What would that be then?" Robin asked. "Because if you have gone and organised a stripper, you can just forget it, Regina will castrate me."

"Yes, we know and that is why there will be no stripper, not for you anyway."

"What?"

"Seems Em thought Regina might want one."

Robin stared at him wide eyed "Don't count on having your girlfriend alive by tomorrow, Regina might just kill her."

Killian shook his head "Nah mate, she'll be grand."

"Regina is not going to like this, at all."

"Are you sure it's Regina who isn't going to like it, and not you?" David chuckled, swigging his beer.

"Trust me, she will hate it, I know my fiancé and she won't like it at all, ring Emma, tell her to cancel."

"Why I was looking forward to it." Killian grinned.

"You!" Robin glared at him.

"No, you." Conrad laughed.

"Me?"

"Mmm."

"You wanted me, to go and perform a strip tease in front of a bunch of women and my fiancé?"

"You bet." Killian smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have the first clue."

"Come on Robin, it would be hilarious."

Robin secretly thought it would be quite funny, not that he could imagine Regina liking it one bit, not in public, in the bedroom maybe. "Maybe." He shook his head and leant over the bar. "Please may I have a beer?"

"Sure thing sweetie." The blonde waitress winked at him and he awkwardly stood up straight.

"Did you guys see that?"

"What?" Killian asked, leaning past him and reaching for the bowl of nuts on the counter.

"That waitress just winked at me."

Conrad glanced at the waitress and laughed "Lucky you."

"I am getting married." He scoffed shaking his head.

"Excuse me handsome, your drink." She stated, tapping him on the shoulder and then running her hand down his arm.

"Um, thanks." He grinned uncomfortably as he passed her the money and took the drink from her.

"I haven't seen you in here before."

"Uh, yeah, well I'm on a stag do." He stated, taking a swig of his drink and really wanting to get away from the bar.

"Who's the unlucky guy?" She asked.

"That would be me." He laughed, shaking his head. "But trust me, I am very, very lucky."

"Ah, so is your fiancé pretty?" She questioned, leaning over the table so her top dropped down a little as she twirled her hair.

"His fiancé?" Will chuckled "His fiancé is the hottest woman ever."

"Thanks for that William." Robin rolled his eyes. "Yes, she is very pretty."

"Careful lady." Conrad flung an arm around Robin "my brother here is marrying one hell of a woman, and if she caught you eyeing up her man, well, there wouldn't be much left of you."

"So she's possessive?" The woman asked, running her hand over the swell of her breast.

"Very possessive." David agreed.

"Poor you." Her hand moved to his shirt and he pulled away uncomfortably.

"No, I love her and she isn't possessive, even if she were, I wouldn't care all that much, because there's no one I'd rather be possessed by."

"Awe, that's our Robin for you, hopelessly in love." John ruffled his hair.

"I can't deny it." He sniggered. "Excuse me." He sighed shaking his head before turning to his friends, "are we gonna go and find a booth?"

"Yeah sure." John nodded as they wandered across the bar and took up their seats.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and her girls were sat in a fancy wine bar across town, Regina was clinging to her glass of orange juice while the others were nursing a glass of wine, even Zelena who said it was her weekly glass. Regina rolled her eyes and whispered "thanks a bunch," to which Zelena simply shrugged.

"Orange juice?" Tink furrowed her eyebrows. "Still?"

"She's saving herself for the shots." Kathryn stated. Regina had invited her along as before the curse had been broken, they were rather good friends; that and she had thought that the more people that were there, the less likely they were to notice that she wasn't drinking, so much for that.

"Exactly." Zelena grinned.

"Ze!" She hissed in her ear. "You know I can't."

"Just go with it."

"I'm getting the first round." Mary Margaret laughed as she wandered over to the bar and ordered a set of vodka shots for them and carried them back over to the table. "Right here, sorry Zelena."

"Oh, no it's fine."

"Regina." Snow picked up one of the glasses and handed it to her friend.

Regina took it from her and glared at her sister. "I am not bloody drinking this" she whispered aggressively.

"To Regina and Robin." Emma raised her glass.

"Regina and Robin." Tink chuckled as they all clicked glasses, including Regina.

While everyone downed their shots, Regina chucked hers over her shoulder and accidently threw it over one of the bar maids; who let out a high pitched squeal and Regina shared a look with her sister. "You need to go to the bathroom? Okay then I'll go with you." She stated, taking Zelena's hand and hurrying in the direction of the restroom before the woman could come over to them.

"You bitch." Regina laughed shaking her head as she leant against the wooden console table in the bathroom. "You made me take that shot and you knew I was going to do that." She stated, a hint of humour in her voice.

"That poor girl, you just drenched her with vodka." Zelena sniggered as pulled up her dress slightly and sat on the toilet.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to pee, might as well make the most of the situation; when you are pregnant dearest sister, your bladder doesn't like you or listen to you."

"Haven't got to that stage yet." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Regina relax."

"How are you so calm all the time?"

"Oh, ask Conrad, I am less than calm."

"Thank you." Regina stated.

"For what?"

"For being here for me these past three months."

"Not a problem, isn't that what sisters are for, plus you've been here for me too, I know you will be there for me when this little one decides to grace us with her presence."

"Or his."

"No, Regina, I'm pretty certain she's gonna be a girl, aren't you my little green bean."

"Names?"

"Oh don't get me started on names, Giselle suggested to me that we should call the new baby Barbie."

"Barbie." Regina shook her head as she laughed. "Bless her."

"I said sweetie, people don't call babies Barbie. Do you know what she said?" Zelena asked, coming to wash her hands at the basin.

"What?"

"Barbie's mommy and daddy did."

"Oh that is adorable." Regina shook her head as she watched her sister, place her hands under the dryer.

"That's not even the best bit, she said to me earlier today, mommy, can we call the new baby, baby Annabell; after one of her dolls."

"I don't hate it." Regina shrugged. "Wait, Giselle called you mommy?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, well, she just started to."

"Oh." Regina smiled. "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like her mother, so I suppose, I quite like it."

"It's a strange feeling the first time isn't it, I know it was for me with Roland." She grinned, thinking about when Roland first started to call her mommy; he still hadn't really decided on what to call her, but more often than not now it tended to be mommy or mom, over the last month the nickname Gina was slowly becoming more and more disused.

Zelena smiled as she took her sister's hand and opened the door. "Yes, it most certainly is."

Regina stopped her before they walked any further. "Do I look okay, in this dress? I'm worried you can see my bump."

"Nah, unless you were looking you can't tell, but now you've just pointed it out, I can, awe cute."

Tink spotted them a called out "Regina come back, you have two shots waiting."

"Two! Maybe we should slow down a little, I think I might be slightly off colour." She stated as they came back to the table.

"You look fine to me." Tink stated, reaching over the table and laying her hand over Regina's forehead. Regina stared at her, furrowing her eyebrows. "You feel fine too. I think she's scared of getting drunk and telling us all her deepest darkest secrets."

Regina rolled her eyes "No, I apologise for not wanting to get ratted two days before my wedding."

"Regina, we aren't going to force you to drink them." Emma stated, noting a look of worry on her friends face.

"I don't want to."

"That's fine." Emma nodded.

"Seriously you're just gonna let her off like that?" Tink asked.

"We can't force her to drink." Emma shrugged. "If you ask me, she's being sensible." Regina smiled at Emma and made a mental note to thank her later. "Okay, time for the games." Or not as the case may be, games?

"What?"

"Games, we have to ask you questions about Robin, see how well you know the groom."

"Okay." She stated skeptically "What happens if I get a question wrong?"

"Ooh, I have an idea." Zelena practically jumped up out of her seat, as Regina cast her a deathly stare. "For every question Regina gets wrong, one of us gets to ask her, anything we want."

"No."

"Yes, ah come on sis please." Zelena chuckled as she took a small sip of her drink.

"Come on Regina, it'll be fun." Snow stated.

"For you maybe."

"Nah, you'll love it." Belle laughed.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, she would probably be really good at this game anyway, she couldn't see herself having to have many forfeit questions.

"Okay." Emma rubbed her hands together. "First question, how did you and Robin first meet in this world?"

She smiled smugly and moved in her chair "I was trying to find a clue trail at Zelena's…" She gestured towards her sister "and he shot an arrow at me."

"Correct answer." Emma grinned.

"Okay, second question." Tink smirked "What was the pub called? The one where you failed to meet Robin."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her and scoffed "I… I can't recall." She stuttered, she hadn't been looking at the sign, she had been staring at him and then concentrating on running from him as quick as her legs could carry her, running back to her prison.

"Forfeit, well done Tinkerbelle." Zelena laughed, Regina mused that she was enjoying this a little too much.

"Careful dear, your waters might break." Regina scoffed. This resulted in laughter from everyone at the table, including Zelena.

"Tink do you have a question, or may I?" Zelena asked.

"Please don't let her."

"Go ahead Zelena." Tink smirked.

"You cow." Regina moved her foot to kick her friend under the table.

"Okay little sister."

"Great." Regina buried her head in her hands, this question was going to be sex related and she knew it was.

"Where was the weirdest place you and Robin ever had sex?" Zelena asked.

Regina knew it was coming, but still felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as all the women leant in closer. She bit her bottom lip "Well, maybe…"

"Regina come on, tell." Emma smirked.

"On top of the council table in the Enchanted Forest." She blurted before picking up her orange juice and wishing it contained something stronger.

"Oh my god! Regina!" Snow stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" She shrugged. "It was the closest…"

"Regina okay, next question." Snow cut her off. "What is Robin's favourite colour?"

"Green unfortunately."

"Hey, I hope that wasn't a dig at me." Zelena nudged her lightly.

"No." She smiled shoving her back "No it wasn't, greenie."

"Correct." Mary Margaret interfered.

"Question four." Belle stated, "What did Robin steal from Rumple's castle?"

"A wand."

"Correct."

"These are easy questions." Zelena moped. "How about this one, at what age did you and Robin first meet?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows "That's meant to be the hard question?"

"Just give me an answer."

"Okay, well, thirty-six?"

"Wrong, you lose."

"Why, how was that wrong?" Regina shook her head, how would Zelena know anyway?

"Ah you see…" Zelena grinned at her, leaning back and placing her hand on her bump "I believe that Robin was twenty-one and you were eighteen."

"What are you talking about?" Regina was completely confused she had never met Robin before the missing year, had she? No she would have remembered, she would have, oh…

"Waterfall. Does that ring any bells?"

"That guy at the waterfall was Robin?! How do you know?"

"Conrad told me, his guard had to stop you from falling in."

"Why don't we know about this?" Emma asked.

"Doesn't even seem that Regina does." Kathryn chuckled.

"I can't believe it." She gasped. "How did I not recognise him?"

"I don't know, but now you have to answer a forfeit question."

"Shoot" she sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting out of it.

"Okay, what is Robin best with, his tongue or, his, you know?"

Regina choked on her drink "I am not answering that!"

"Come on Gina, dish."

"No."

"Regina." Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Well, he's equally as good with both." She admitted, she could feel her cheeks reddening. "But there is this one thing, that he does with his..."

"Okay, we are not having this conversation with my daughter sat right there." Snow shook her head.

"Your daughter who is the same age as you and is probably better educated in sex than you." Zelena laughed.

Emma shook her head "probably the truth."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret buried her head in her hands.

Regina shook her head, she was having more fun than she would like to admit, seeing Snow get embarrassed was totally worth her own. "Have you got another question for me?" Regina asked as a waitress brought them over more drinks, Regina and Zelena were now on the lemonade, whilst the others were on strong alcoholic cocktails.

"Yes." Kathryn nodded "when are you and Robin going to get pregnant?"

Regina again choked on her lemonade as Zelena patted her back.

"Yes I would like to know that too." Snow smiled unknowingly.

"Hopefully soon right sis?" Zelena reached for her hand in an attempt to reassure her that they didn't know.

"Yes." Regina nodded, one hand coming to her stomach, which was slightly rounded.

"Oh don't have kids right away, enjoy each other." Kathryn stated.

"We already have kids so." She shrugged "we both really want to have one together and I don't know how much time I have left."

"Unless she's already pregnant." Belle laughed, as she took another shot.

Regina felt her stomach clench, had she just been discovered? She needed to act cool, there was only a couple more days before they told everyone anyway, she really didn't want them to find out yet, she wasn't ready for their patronising sympathy just yet. "Ha." She shook her head. "No."

Snow shook her head "oh it's brilliant."

"I'm sure it is."

"You won't like the vomming though sis."

"No, I'm sure I won't." Regina winced.

"It might not be that bad for her." Snow stated.

"Don't count on it." Zelena laughed "she's probably going to be sick as a dog."

"Thank you for your lovely support." Regina rolled her eyes. Thinking back on how sick she had actually been, it had been nonstop, with either Zelena or Robin holding back her hair; once Henry had even done it for her, he had hugged her and tried to comfort her best he could and she loved him for it.

"You're welcome, so Emma, where are we going after here?" Zelena asked. "Because I need to eat something and the green bean wants chocolate cake."

"Can't you just magic yourself some?" Snow asked.

"I suppose." She shrugged.

"The rabbit hole does chocolate cake." Emma shrugged.

"The rabbit hole?" Regina scoffed "seriously?"

"Hmm, why not?" Emma asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, she thought of herself as a classy woman, she had been in the rabbit hole a couple of times, maybe it would be fun, but she seriously doubted it. "Are we just going there for Zelena's cake?"

"Excuse me, that is not for me, it's for green bean and I really want onion rings. Emma, do they do onion rings?"

"Really Ze?" Regina shook her head.

"I think they do actually, come on, let's finish these drinks and go."

"Fine." Regina looked up at the clock and took her phone out of her purse. Half ten, they had been for a meal before they came to the cocktail bar which accounted for the late time. She went into her messages and typed one out to Robin _'Hi, missing you, hope you're having a good night. Don't forget what I said about the strippers. ;) love you. Xxx'_

She smiled as she placed her phone back in her bag. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Robin was having quite a laugh with all his mates in the bar, however he was slightly awkward as the waitress had been eyeing him up all night. There had been a couple of stupid stag do games and now it was his round.

The Merry Men and his brother jeered him about having to go up to the waitress and he heard his phone ping in his pocket. Fishing it out, he saw the message was from Regina and smiled as he replied, _'Love you too and don't worry there won't be any strippers. ;) xxx'_

Robin was still grinning as he walked over to the bar, thinking about his beautiful fiancé who was carrying his child and would soon become his wife. "Same again please." He stated, resting against the bar casually.

The women behind the counter leaned over. "So sweet cheeks, where's your fiancé tonight?"

"Hen do." He laughed.

"Ah, so she'll be out drinking then."

"No, she's not drinking at the minute."

"Oh, so she's uptight?"

Robin scoffed and shook his head "No, she just isn't drinking."

"On her hen do?"

"Yes, on her do, so those drinks." This woman was infuriating, didn't she know how to give up? So what if Regina wasn't drinking, even if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't have to drink if she didn't want to. He was engaged, he was getting married to the woman he loved, what didn't she understand about that?

She rose her eyebrows at him "You need to loosen up honey." Her hand came to his jacket.

That was the last straw "I…"

"Robin?"

His eyes went wide as he turned to the door and saw Regina standing there. "Gins."

She stalked her way over to him, glaring at the woman behind the counter. "Excuse me? Why are your hands on my fiancé?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ah so you're the woman who doesn't drink on her hen night." The bartender rolled her eyes as she moved her hand along Robin's jacket, seemingly unfazed by the death stare she was receiving from an extremely angry looking Regina.

"Just between me and you..." Regina removed her hand from Robin forcefully, before leaning in closer to the woman. "I don't like it when women make a move on my man, so why don't you keep your hands and your snarky comments to yourself huh?"

The waitress sniggered and shook her head "They said you were possessive."

"Oh you have no idea." Regina cast her a wicked smile, one which all her friends knew meant she was ready to pounce.

"Am I meant to feel threatened?"

"You should." Regina nodded. "Keep your hands off my man and I won't have to knock you out." She shook her head and walked over to the table where the rest of the now joint parties were sat, swishing her hips as she went.

Robin watched her, a massive grin on his face before turning back to the woman and shrugging. "And that is why I love that woman." The bartender seemed to have finally recognised that her pursuit was futile and was pouring the drinks. Robin put it on the tab and carried them back over to the table where Emma had pulled over a couple more tables and put them together. Mary Margaret had found David and was sat beside him, Emma was with Killian, and Zelena was with Conrad.

Regina was sat next to Will, her hand resting upon her abdomen, she didn't look very happy. "Hey beautiful." He grinned.

"Can I please talk to you?" Regina asked, not meeting his eye.

Oh dear, this wasn't good. "Yeah, of course." He placed his hand on her arm and she pulled away before standing and walking out of the bar.

She was seething with jealousy, she knew deep down that Robin would have been doing the best to block the woman's advances, but she couldn't help but feel slightly insecure, coming in and seeing another woman with her hands all over her fiancé. She sighed and leant against the wall, shivering somewhat in the cool early April air.

"Are you cold?" Robin asked, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "Regina?"

"Why did she have her hands on you Robin?" Regina asked, finally looking up to meet his eye. "Why was she touching you? Unless she was the stripper you told me you weren't having."

"She isn't the stripper and she just couldn't understand that I was engaged, I told her enough times, I was about to move her hand when you walked in." He huffed. "Come on Regina, of course I didn't want her hands on me, I only want your hands on me." He reached out and took her hands in his.

"She'd been hitting on you all night?" Regina asked.

"I blocked her advance Regina, I swear, she just kept coming at me. I don't like her and I didn't like her hitting on me. I would never, ever do something like that, I would never hurt you like that, I love you so much, you are the only woman I want."

"I'm sorry, I know, it was just unexpected, I…" She buried her head in her hands and let out a frustrated growl. "Hormones!"

"Regina." He laughed as he pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her own arms around him. "You are the most amazing, beautiful person I know, so come on, let's go back in there and show that bartender who's with who."

"I like the sound of that." She chuckled, taking his bottom lip between her teeth before kissing him, surrendering her mouth to him. A couple of guys walked past and wolf whistled before yelling 'get a room'.

Regina pulled back and laughed as he kissed her once more before taking her hand and leading her back into the pub, where upon he pulled her over to the bar and picked her up, perching her on top of it before claiming her lips with his. She let out a low moan as she kissed him deeply and then she remembered where they were and stopped "Robin what are you…" His lips were back on hers, possessing her, one of her legs came up and wrapped around him and then suddenly they heard a yell from their group of friends.

"Whoooo, way to go sis." Zelena cheered. "Tell that bitch who your man is."

Regina laughed into the kiss as he pulled her closer, his hand moving to her hair, but their lips still pressed together.

"Yes Robin!" Will hollered.

Then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them and broke apart. Regina turned to look at the barmaid before casting her a smug smile "I'm sorry, we just can't seem to contain our love can we darling."

"No, we certainly can't lover."

She sniggered at the name as he peppered kisses on the exposed skin of Regina's shoulder. "Well, if you would like to take your love off the counter, that would be great."

Regina slid off the counter before shrugging her shoulders "I'm just making a point."

"Sharron." The barmaid yelled "Can you cover my shift; I don't feel too good."

"Sorry, did I spoil your fun? Is it your aim in life to be a homewrecker? Because it's going to take a lot more than you batting a few eyelashes at my man. So I'm sorry, but he's taken, yet you already know that, don't you? What I suggest, is that you go out and find your own man, make sure that he is single." Regina rose her eyebrows and smacked Robin's arse lightly as she wandered back to the table laughing as they cheered her.

"How much alcohol have you had?" Conrad asked laughing as she came over and waited for Robin.

"She's had hardly any." Emma chuckled.

"Regina?" Robin asked, now it was his turn to furrow his eyebrows. Hardly any? Did meant that she'd had some?

Zelena looked at her soon to be brother in law and pulled him down to whisper something in his ear "She's had none, don't worry, they think she had a shot but she threw it over her shoulder and they think she's been on vodka and orange juice, when she's only been on the orange juice."

"Oh." He lightened up and moved to take his seat next to Will where Regina perched on his lap.

"She's going." Killian stated as they turned to see the flirtatious bartender walking out the door.

"Good, now maybe I can actually enjoy my night."

* * *

Half an hour later and it was half eleven. Emma stood up and laughed, "Regina, come here for me." She beckoned with her finger as she pulled a sole chair into the centre of the pub.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously, there better be no god darn strippers, not when her fiancé was right there.

"Come and sit in this chair." Emma, who was a little tipsy, came over and took her hand before pulling her towards the chair and sitting her down in it.

"You aren't going to strip are you?" Regina questioned, a mortified look on her face as Emma slipped her dress sleeve down.

"No, I'm joking with you." Emma laughed, it was over the top laughter which told Regina that her friend had consumed a little too much alcohol. "I'm not going to, but…" She moved back towards the table, wavering a little as she took a hold of Robin's hand and pulled him out of his seat. "I think Robin has an early wedding present for you. You can thank me later." She laughed, stumbling back into Killian's arms.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and there was a change in the music. "Robin?" Regina stared at him, her mouth agape. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you want a show your majesty, I don't think there's anyone else to do it." He shrugged, as he moved closer to her. "Where do you want me to start?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear as she closed her eyes and he kissed her there.

"Maybe, we should just leave right now and take this back to the bedroom." She suggested, a sexy smile on her face.

"Patience lover, how about, I do this here, and you just say the word when you want to go home and we'll go?"

"Mmm." She nodded as he pulled back.

"Okay here goes." The music increased in volume and he turned to look at his friends "I have never done this before, so bear with me."

They all burst into laughter with Tink yelling that she didn't mind as long as he took his clothes off, to which Regina asked what Mother Superior would think of her watching someone do a strip tease. Robin started with his shirt, his jacket was already off and on the back of his chair. Slowly he began to undo the buttons as he attempted to stay in time with the music. Regina's eyes were on him, as were the rest of the women's, Robin's friends however were watching for a reaction from Regina. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned, he made his way closer to her and whispered "Take it off."

"With pleasure." She chuckled as she removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor, before running her hands over his chest.

"Excuse me madam, don't get too handsy." He gave her a challenging look.

"I wouldn't dream of it, lover."

With them both laughing he kissed her briefly before carrying on. While unbuttoning his pants he turned around to the rest of their friends "You do know that I am not taking anything else off after theses right?"

"Aww Robin you disappoint." Zelena laughed as Conrad shook his head, his hand was resting on her bump as she leant back into him. "I wanted to compare with my sister."

"Zelena." Regina giggled and Robin turned back to her.

"Do you want to compare with your sister?" He smirked.

"No, I think I'm perfectly fine without that happening."

"Okay then, I'll carry on." Once he had unbuttoned his pants he shook his head "This is going to be anything but sexy."

"If it's anything like the last time then I'm afraid I have to agree, you did very well to still be hard after you hit the floor with such force."

"Well, I had the most beautiful woman alive lying on our bed waiting for me." He laughed as an idea came to him, he took a hold of Regina's hands and stood her up. "Why don't you take them off as well."

"Must I do all the work." She giggled as she took hold of his pants and with all the sexy she could muster, dropped down, bringing the pants down with her. The rest of the party in the booth were cheering wildly and everyone else in the bar had also turned to watch the spectacle, especially when Regina stood up and made sure that her breasts pressed against him, the whole way up his body.

He felt himself harden and closed his eyes "Shit Regina."

"You know you said I could say the word whenever?"

"Yeah."

"I'm saying the word." With that they were engulfed in a purple smoke and disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in their bedroom with Robin laid on the bed and Regina stood to the side. "Regina" he tutted "you said no magic."

"I don't think a little magic will harm the baby, plus I just had to get to the bedroom as quickly as possible, mainly so you could keep your dignity intact." She gestured towards his erection and that was when he noted that his underwear had been lost in transportation and he was completely naked. She wracked her eyes over his figure before licking her lips. "Oh I think this is going to be rather enjoyable." She smirked.

"Regina." He groaned as he watched her move around the room.

"You know that we will have to be apart tomorrow night." She sighed "I intend to make up for it tonight." She flicked on the stereo in the corner of the room and sexy music began to play. "You stripped for me, now I suppose I have to return the favour." She stated as she slowly brought down the zipper on the side of her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground, pooling around her feet.

"Are you?"

"Mmm, shushhh." Her hands moved to the straps of her bra and she lowered them, before reaching around her back and removed it, chucking it at him. She saw his eyes fall to her now naked breasts where her hands came up to brush over them and she let out a low moan.

"Seriously? Come on Regina."

"Patience lover." She taunted as she ran her hands down her body, circling them around her slightly rounded stomach before slipping them into her panties.

Robin shuffled up the bed a little and tried to ignore the throbbing of his erect cock. She was a tease, she loved to tease him, taunt him in any way she could, he mused that she tried to push him over the edge without having to actually touch him, touching herself was enough to do it.

"The day after tomorrow you will be mine." She grinned. "All mine."

"I'm already all yours."

"Ooh I know." She slowly removed her hands from her panties and caressed the lace on her hips, before sliding them down her legs and standing in front of him in all her glory. Her hands came back up and landed on her stomach, she turned around back to the mirror and tilted her head. "Look." She smiled, meeting his eyes through the shiny surface.

"I am." He chuckled, moving down the bed and pulling her in between his legs, kissing up her back as his hands moved to grasp hers, running his thumbs gently over her skin. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look carrying our child?" He asked.

"Once or twice." She chuckled, turning in his arms. "Now would you like to ride or be ridden?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Definitely the former of the two."

"Ooh good." She stated pushing him down on the bed and he shuffled up, she crawled over the top of him till her mouth hovered over his. "Did I tell you how much I loved you?"

"Once or twice."

She crashed her lips onto his as he opened his mouth to her, her tongue found his as they danced together, Regina's hands came to his hair and Robin's came to her hips, pressing her against him causing her to gasp.

"I don't think I can wait." She whispered, nipping at his earlobe, rubbing her wet core against him.

"Regina, go."

"Okay." She moved up and joined them, straddling his hips, she took a great intake of breath and looked straight into his eyes as she began to move on top of him, she would never tire of this position, or the power it brought her, she was in control.

The sensations that ran through them both were incredible, they always were when they came together; it was like an out of body experience, one which was craved for, desired with their whole beings. They would never tire of making love to one another, never would they be able to come together enough times to sate their complete and utter addiction. They were addicted to one another, addicted to the emotion and complete feeling of weightlessness they felt when they were in each other's arms.

Regina swivelled her hips slightly as Robin thrust into her, his hands assisting her in her movements "Robin." She gasped as he hit the special spot inside her, the one that caused stars to appear before her eyes.

"Regina, you feel so good."

"Robin, yes, god yes." He continued hitting that same spot and she flung her head back, her eyes rolling at the intense pleasure that gripped her body.

Robin watched her, there was nothing more satisfying than watching her come apart whilst making love, watching her let go of all her inhibitions and completely surrender to the feelings he was evoking within her. She looked so sexy, her hair was slightly skew-whiff and her red lipstick was faded and smudged from their kissing, but she never looked more beautiful.

Then her walls were fluttering around him, as she whimpered in pleasure, giving into her orgasm, bringing Robin right along with her as she collapsed on top of him, burying her head in his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. He ran one hand across her lower back as he moved her hair behind her ear with the other. "I love you." He whispered, peppering kisses on her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She sighed contentedly before giggling slightly.

"What?"

She shook her head, her hair tickling him. "I was just thinking about how earlier everyone found out about our escapade on the council table in the Enchanted Forest."

He rose his eyes "really?"

"Mmm, my my my was that a fun day." She sniggered.

"Yes, yes it was."

She sighed as she went quiet for a little while, just basking in the warmth that he provided. This was one of her favourite things to do, just laying with him, listening to his heart beating within his chest. "I threw vodka over someone today." She stated.

"Dear me Miss Mills." He laughed as he adjusted his position, slipping out of her.

"Well, they were trying to make me do a shot and I panicked." She shuffled so that only one leg was draped over him and her hand laid on his chest, playing with the light covering of hair under her fingers.

"I'll let you off."

"I can't wait for our wedding." She smiled, closing her eyes, suddenly feeling rather tried, stifling a yawn. "I can tell everyone about our baby."

"We can." He chuckled.

"You don't know how much I just wanted to scream at them that I was pregnant tonight, like, stop trying to get me drunk and leave me alone." She laughed tiredly.

"Well, nobody will be trying to make you drink after we tell them."

"No they won't, and we'll be married." She yawned, smiling.

"Yes." He planted a kiss in her hair and hugged her tighter.

"We'll be married." She said again. He knew she was falling asleep, she was clearly shattered. "We'll be married." She yawned again.

"Regina, do you want to sleep now?"

"I want you to be my husband."

"I am going to be your husband." He laughed.

"Good."

"Now do you want to sleep?"

"I think I might." She sighed as her breathing shallowed somewhat.

He shook his head and hugged her to him, smiling as he watched her sleep, he mused that he couldn't become her husband soon enough.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought? I love to know what sort of stuff you like and dislike, if you like the humour, or maybe you want to see more of jealous Regina, let me know. :) xxx**


	44. Get to the church on time

Regina and Robin had spent the whole of the next day finalising all the details for the wedding, making sure that the flowers, caterers, rings and clothes were all ready for their big day.

That night they had slept apart for the first time in months and Regina had missed having his arms around her as she drifted off. She had stayed at home with the boys, while Robin had been staying at Zelena and Conrad's. Zelena had come over and stayed with her, but being as heavily pregnant as she was, she had been tossing and turning all night and had to go to another room, saying that Regina needed some sleep.

Then that morning the boys had gone to get ready with Robin and Regina had laid in bed staring at the ceiling, she was getting married, today was her wedding day and she couldn't be happier, although she was also feeling slightly nervous. What if she messed up on the vows, or got something wrong? What if something else went wrong?

No, she couldn't think about anything going wrong, she needed to think about how in a couple of hours she would be marrying her soulmate.

* * *

Now everyone was rushing around frantically; Regina was sat in the middle of the room panicking. "Emma I can't do this."

"Yes you can, chill out. You love Robin."

"Yes of course I do. I mean I can't do this with everyone fussing around me." She breathed out heavily, her hand in place on her abdomen over the silk of her dressing gown.

"You're just anxious because you have been waiting for this day for so long."

"Yes, you're right, my stomach hurts." She closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. "Will you all please just stop! Stop moving!"

Everyone complied with her orders stopping still. "Thank you." She sighed "You're all stressing me out. This is meant to be the happiest day of my life, please can we just slow it down a little."

"She's right, you all need to just relax, this is not helping her." Zelena stated, from where she was half laid on Regina's bed her hand resting on her heavily pregnant belly. "Jesus, you're all so annoying."

"What me?" Snow asked pointing to herself.

"You especially." Zelena rolled her eyes "In fact, why don't you all go and use the guest room?"

"Seriously?" Tinkerbell moaned.

"Yes seriously."

"Mom, maybe it's best for you to leave." Emma reasoned

"Emma, please can I have a minute with my sister?" Regina asked smiling at her maid of honour.

"Urm, yeah sure, just holler if you need me."

"Thanks." Emma squeezed her shoulder as she made her way towards the door pulling the rest of the bridal party behind her.

"Oh my goodness, they are sooo tedious." Zelena covered her face with her hands as her sister flopped down on the bed next to her, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"Tell me about it." She sighed hugging her.

"You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Regina nodded "how's the little one today?" She asked placing her hand on her sister's stomach.

"Wriggly, very wriggly."

"I can feel that." Regina smiled "are you getting restless in there little niece?"

"Or nephew." Zelena pointed out, although the sisters had come to see the baby a she.

"Yes, or nephew. Not long now." She grinned looking up at Zelena.

"Bear in mind that you have to hold on at least another day, because it's your aunt's wedding day today, yes it is. Oh no."

"What?" Regina asked furrowing her eyebrows at her.

"You'll be gone when she's born."

"Or he, I'm not going anywhere till I know that you and the little one are okay, Robin understands."

"Regina, you can't postpone your honeymoon for me."

"Watch me."

"I can't believe we've come this far; you're going to skip your honeymoon for me."

"Not skip, like you said, just postpone."

"How are you feeling today?" Zelena asked.

"Nauseous, I don't know if it's the morning sickness or nerves."

"Combination." Zelena laughed.

"Let's just hope I don't need to throw up down the aisle." Regina chuckled.

"Ewe, yeah, that would kinda detract from the romance of the day."

"Just a little." She sniggered. "We are telling everyone about the baby at the reception." She admitted.

"Good plan."

"Zelena are you nervous?"

"What about you getting married? Nah."

"No, I mean about giving birth, you've carried that baby inside you for nine months and now you're having to bring it into the world. Have it leave it's safe cocoon."

"I suppose I'm a little nervous, but I'll be glad to finally see her."

"Hmm." She nodded, she couldn't wait to have her baby with her and put an end to this eternal morning sickness that plagued her night and day. "We tried so hard to get pregnant and now that I am, I feel sick constantly and although I am ecstatic to be pregnant, I'm just so tired already."

"Well I am pretty sure that it gets better for a little while, until the baby is born."

"Oh I know all about that, I have raised a baby already remember. The crying, the nappies." Regina chuckled as she laid her head on her sister's shoulder and Zelena ran her fingers through her hair.

"Your hair is so pretty." Zelena whispered.

"So yours." Regina smiled up at her.

"I think you ought to be getting ready now, you wouldn't want to be late. Come on."

"Okay." She nodded and stood up. "Look at this." She stated as she opened her robe, wearing a strapless backless white bra and her panties. She placed her hands on her now protruding abdomen and smiled up at her sister. "Hello baby." She laughed.

"Look at you." Zelena chuckled as she moved to the edge of the bed. "You are getting fat." She joked.

"Shove off, you can talk." Regina rolled her eyes, grinning at her.

"Come on, let's get you into your dress."

* * *

"Wow, you look beautiful. One second." Zelena flicked her wrist and a small tiara with a veil attached appeared in her hair. "There."

Regina looked in the mirror and gasped, she had fallen even more in love with the dress and over the past months she had tried it on at least five times to make sure it still fit, thank god it did, even though her stomach was now rounded. Her hair ran just past her shoulders in raven curls. She ran her hands over the bodice and begged herself to hold back the tears.

"Regina." Zelena sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Regina asked, turning around to look at her sister who was dabbing her eyes.

"No, you just look so pretty."

"Thank you." She fanned her eyes "I will not cry, oh, Ze stop me, I'm going to ruin my make up."

"Don't you dare. Don't touch." Zelena took her hands in hers. "Stay there." She pointed at her before leaving the room.

Regina turned and looked in the mirror, perfect, her dress was exactly what she had dreamed of and she seemed to love it even more now. She smiled at herself and tilted her head.

"Oh. My. God." Emma gasped as she appeared at the door. "You look outstanding. Mom, come look at Regina!" She hollered down the corridor.

Regina didn't usually like being complimented by other women, it made herself conscious, but standing here, on what was to be the best day of her life she didn't really care all that much. In fact, for the first time in a long time she actually craved compliments.

"Regina." Mary Margaret came into the room. "Robin is going to cry." She gushed, coming to stand beside her.

"He is." Emma nodded.

"So am I." Regina laughed, already nearly crying.

"No, this is a no crying zone." Zelena stated coming back. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hands on her stomach, then closed her eyes and made a rather strange noise.

"Zelena?" Regina looked over to her.

"I'm fine, just being the size of a house tends to get in the way of things, plus my feet already hurt. But this isn't a day about me, it's a day about you." She nodded towards her sister as she picked up a flute of orange juice. "Here's to Gina and Robbie, may they always be in love as they are now."

"Here here." Emma grinned, picking up her own glass and clicking it with Zelena's, resulting in everyone else following suit.

* * *

Regina sat in the back of the limo twiddling her thumbs, Emma was to her left and Zelena to her right. The nerves had well and truly kicked in and if she wasn't scared before, she certainly was now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it was Robin she was marrying, not Leopold, it was Robin. Robin, he loved her, he would never do anything to hurt her, so why did she feel so sick? Was it memories that she would rather forget, memories of her first wedding, or more specifically the wedding night?

That had been the worst day of her life, to some extent, even worse than the day Daniel died. Which was hard for her to admit but it was the truth, she'd had to give herself to a man she didn't love and it made her angry, her first time had been horrific. She felt her breath quicken as a panic attack washed over her. Robin wasn't Leopold, she loved Robin, Robin loved her, they were soulmates. But the panic attack came nevertheless "Pull over." She stated.

"What? Regina?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her.

"Pull over now!" She demanded as the driver pulled over at the side of the road. Regina pulled her veil from her hair, darted over the top of Emma and out of the door. Picking up her dress she dropped to the floor and emptied the contents of her stomach at the side of the road. "Oh god." She coughed as her stomach heaved.

"Regina! Oh my god!" Emma got out of the limo and hurried over to her, pulling up her own dress as she grabbed her friend. "Regina are you alright? Holy shit!"

Regina sat back and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Crap, not today, this cannot be happening today!"

"Are you alright?"

"I… um… yes… I'm fine." She really just wanted to scream at her that she wasn't fine; that her baby was making her throw up constantly, and she didn't know how much more she could handle. If not her baby, then the stress thinking about her previous wedding had put on her.

"Come on, you need to get up, you'll ruin your dress."

"No." She quickly shot up and looked down at the white material, closing her eyes. "Emma, is it alright?"

Emma moved to look at the dress, making sure that she hadn't snagged the delicate material on the sidewalk. She ducked down and ran her hands across the lace. "I think you're good." Regina?" Regina had tears streaming down her face, her body was racked with sobs. Emma straightened up and pulled her into her arms. "Regina, what is it?"

"I don't think I can do this." She sniffed. "I thought I could, but every time I think about it, I think of Leopold and my first wedding and it terrifies me."

"Regina." Emma looked up at her in horror, her friend wasn't easily scared, she used to be the Evil Queen for heaven's sake; she used to say that the word scared wasn't even in her vocabulary. "Did he?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She choked back the sobs. "Please, don't make me." She knew that she was showing weakness, but at that moment, there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Oh my god, he forced you didn't he?" Emma's eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped open. This man she was talking about was her grandfather, how could he treat Regina in such a despicable way? "Regina, did he?"

"He would have, I… I went… I can't." She felt her legs go weak and Emma caught her.

"Regina!" Emma sat on the sidewalk and waited for her to come around. "You just passed out on me."

"Sorry, can you loosen the laces a little please?"

"Yes of course." She worked on the tight laces on the back of the dress and Regina let out a breath of air.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes.

"Come on now. You can't leave Robin standing at the altar."

"No, I can't can I, what am I doing Emma? I love him, I love Robin, Emma, we need to get there now." She stood up and got back into the limo besides her sister who seemed to be having breathing difficulties of her own. "Ze?"

* * *

Robin bit his lip as he straightened his tie, he was nervous, he was going to marry his soulmate, the love of his life. But he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong with her, he didn't know exactly what, but the connection they shared meant that he could tell when she was distressed about something and she most certainly was, he didn't know what, but something wasn't right.

Shaking his head, he guessed that it was just her own nerves creeping up on her and maybe a little bit of reminiscence about the past. If the feeling got worse, he would ring her, but he didn't want to bother her while she was getting ready with her friends. He picked up his phone and sent her a message _'Good morning beautiful, I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle, you are truly making me the happiest man alive. I love you, so, so much, I hope you know just how much. I am so excited about becoming your husband and I promise you, I will cherish you, our marriage, our kids and everything else we have together for the rest of my life. Yours always and forever, Robin. xxx'_

He really, really couldn't wait to be finally married to her, for them to be a proper little family, one in which nobody could ever rip apart. He loved her so much it hurt, he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her, or their children. Shaking his head, he looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Someone looks happy." Conrad smirked as he walked in adjusting his own tie.

"What's not to be happy about?" Robin asked, as he turned to smile at his brother. "I am marrying the woman of my dreams."

"I'm happy for you bro."

"Thank you, and thank you for being here for me."

"Of course, we are too old for petty feuds over nothing."

"Agreed." Robin nodded.

"I think we need to be getting off to the church." Conrad patted him on the back. "Can't be late."

"No."

"Daddy!" Roland ran into the room, holding hands with Giselle. "You're going to marry mommy now! Gina will be my proper mommy."

"Roland." He shook his head, he couldn't help but think about Marian, however his thoughts were conflicted now, probably due to the incident from the previous year. Marian would always be the woman who gave birth to Roland, his mother, but she had never really been his mommy she hadn't had the chance to perform that role. Regina had and she was darn well good at it. Instead of dwelling on it Robin smiled at his son and looked towards the girl who was swinging hands with him. "You look very pretty miss Giselle."

She chuckled "I am the flower girl."

His son had a crush and he knew it, it was adorable. "She looks very pretty doesn't she Roland?"

Roland nodded shyly and they both left the room. "Come on daddy, you're going to be late!" He chuckled.

"Aww." Henry came in and shook his head "You ready?"

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"You make my mom so happy, I've never seen her happier, thank you."

"She makes me happy, it works both ways."

"Come on let's get to the church then."

* * *

"Zelena?" Regina looked at her sister in concern.

"I'm fine, come on let's get to the church." Zelena smiled, closing her eyes as her hands came to rest on her stomach, her breathing just about evening out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm fine." She reached out and took Regina's hand in hers.

"Okay."

"You having last minute nerves?"

"I'm over it." Regina laughed shaking her head. "I am marrying the man I love." She cast her sister a massive smile as Zelena placed her veil back in her hair.

"Let's get to the church then." Zelena smiled and then froze, eyes widening, her mouth dropping open as she squeezed her sister's hand.

"Ze?" Regina stared at her wide eyed. "Zelena?"

"My waters just broke."


	45. What a great day for a wedding

"What do you mean your waters have broken?" Regina asked, staring at her wide eyed. "Now! Now was the time you chose?!" She was going to miss her own wedding, her sister was in labour and she wasn't going to be able to get to the church in time, but she could hardly leave her sister like this. Regina made the decision, she was going to have to go to the hospital with Zelena, she didn't have any other choice, not after everything Zelena had done for her over the past three months, she had been so supportive with everything, she couldn't leave her when she needed her the most.

"Blame baby not me." Zelena breathed "aw ow ow ooh."

"Oh god! What do we do? Hospital?"

Emma stared at them both "calming down would probably be a good place to start."

"If you haven't noticed, I am in labour, calm isn't an option." Zelena snapped squeezing Regina's hand.

Regina wondered what it was that made pregnant women do that, it was as if because they were in so much pain, they found the need to inflict it on those around them and let them know just how much they're suffering. She made a mental note to pay Zelena back for it when her time came to have her baby. Meanly she would also enjoy squeezing Robin's hand for putting her in this state, Regina had already been so sick and she would have to go through the pain of childbirth, so the least Robin could have would be a sore hand. "Ouch, Ze you are crushing me."

"I am having to push something the size of a watermelon out of my who-ha, so give me a break already." Zelena cried.

"Okay, what do we do?" Regina asked. She didn't have a clue, she had never given birth, never seen anyone give birth, the best she had done was read a couple of books, but every time she had got to that section, she had freaked out and stopped reading. God how she wished she'd carried on reading now.

"Her contractions seem really close together. So I guess look and see how dilated she is." Emma shrugged

"What me?" Regina asked, staring at her with a horrified expression on her face.

"You're her sister, I'm not looking down there."

"Oh god."

"Excuse me? I'm trying to give birth, can we stop arguing about who's going to look and just look already!"

"Emma call Robin, I didn't bring my phone." Regina didn't want Robin thinking that she had stood him up at the altar, that would be horrible, she needed to make sure he knew exactly why she wasn't there walking down the aisle to meet him. She also wasn't exactly looking forward to having to look under her sister's skirt, but she needed to do it and she would.

"Alright, okay." Emma nodded, scrambling for her phone. She dialled Robins number "Robin! It's the baby!"

"What?!" Robin's heart immediately dropped out of his chest and he temporarily, stopped breathing. He was hit by a bought of pain and nausea, he knew he had felt something from Regina, but the baby, that had never even entered his imagination, it hadn't been that bad, the feeling hadn't been that intense. She couldn't have lost it, she couldn't, not today, not on a day that was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives; the feeling he had experienced would have been much worse, she couldn't have lost their child. "Oh my god Emma, what? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!"

Emma cast a strange look at Regina before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Emma! Is Regina alright?!"

"Regina?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows "Oh my god, Regina you're pregnant?!"

"What?" Both Robin and Regina stated at the same time.

"Emma? You said it was about the baby." He hurried, needing to know what was going on.

"Zelena's baby."

"Oh." Robin felt the immediate relief flood over him, both Regina and their baby were fine. That had been the scariest moment of his life, he had thought that Regina had lost their child, on their wedding day. She was so scared about something happening to the baby and he knew that they would both be devastated, completely and utterly devastated.

"Okay so we'll keep you notified."

"Thanks Emma." He breathed and shook his head, as long as Regina and their baby were alright that was all that mattered.

"Oh my god! I can see the head!" Regina gagged as she hitched up her sister's dress. "Where's your underwear?" She asked, trust Zelena to go commando under her dress.

"Regina! Awwww." Zelena clutched the chair, they had laid her out on the backseat. "I think it's coming."

"Shit, shit!" Regina shook her head. "Hold that thought." Regina stepped out of the limo and pulled her dress off, leaving her in her clad in her underwear. "I am not getting your bodily fluid on my dress." She climbed back into the limo. "Emma?" She turned to look at her friend who was staring at her. "Emma!"

"You're pregnant."

She didn't have time to discuss this with Emma now "Yes, now help me out will you, I have no idea how to deliver a baby."

"And I do?"

"You've done it before, you've had a baby, now come and help me deliver my niece or nephew." Regina was slightly panicking, she felt like they should be getting to the hospital and not having her lie down in the back of a limo.

Emma came down to where Regina was to assess what was going on. "I've got to give it to ya, considering you are nine months pregnant, you are very tidy."

"Emma!" Regina scoffed.

"Conrad helps me out." Zelena breathed.

"I think she's too far along, we are going to have to do this now."

Regina stared at her wide eyed "What?" They couldn't just deliver a baby, it wasn't that simple. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Regina, you're going to do it okay, so get down there."

"Emma." Regina moved back in between her sister's legs, with Emma moving around.

"Okay, um, on the next contraction Zelena, you need to push okay?"

Zelena nodded "Gina, it hurts."

"Yeah, I guessed." Regina stared at the pained expression on her sister's face and took a deep breath, this would be her in six months, she would be in her sister's position having her baby, hopefully not in the back of a limo, but in a hospital with proper doctors, who knew what the hell they were doing. "Okay, Ze, I can see the head okay, she's nearly here."

"Or he." Zelena breathed as she screwed her hands into fists.

"Emma take her hand."

"No, I don't want her to break my bloody hand."

"I can't do both." Regina glared. She was actually delivering a baby. She had no clue what she was doing, sure she had watched medical shows, but that was all the experience she had and was going off that alone.

Reluctantly Emma took her hand and held onto Regina with the other.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"If she hurts me, I hurt you."

"Bitch."

"Only fair."

"Okay, Zelena, can you feel it coming? The next contraction?" Regina asked, turning back to look at her sister, she was scared, but she was pushing past it, her sister needed her to be the strong one.

"Ouch." Zelena cried "Why do people do this?" She sobbed.

"They usually have drugs, you have nothing, so all in all, you're doing pretty good." Emma offered.

"Arghhhhhhhh." Zelena screamed.

"Arghhhhhhhh." Emma joined in, Zelena squeezing her hand, so in turn she squeezed Regina's arm.

"Seriously! Okay, Zelena, push, can you push for me?" Regina asked, ignoring the sharp pain from Emma's nails, holding onto her sister's shaking knees. "Ze push!"

Zelena followed Regina's instructions and pushed, still screaming along with Emma, who seemed to be just doing it for the hell of it.

"Aw aw aw." Zelena shook her head.

"Okay, that was really good, you're doing really great Ze." Regina nodded, moving in closer. "Right okay, same as before, you can do this."

"I can't."

"You can." Regina reached for her spare hand. "You can do this!"

"Oww, oww, ooh."

"Zelena, okay, breath, it's okay." Regina moved her hand from her sisters. "When you feel it, push okay."

"Hmm."

Then she screamed again, squeezing Emma's hand with force "Arghhhh."

"Zelena you are crushing my bones! Awwwww!"

"Ze you are doing really well, okay one more push, okay." Both Zelena and Emma were yelling again, when suddenly there was a totally different cry and Regina laughed, now crying too. "Ze, you did it, you did it. Say hello to your little girl." She smiled holding the baby in her arms. "We need something to cut the cord, Emma?"

"On it." She used her magic to magic up a pair of medical scissors and a pink blanket. "You are lucky my magic is working following that assault on my hand."

Regina took the scissors from Emma and snipped the cord, she knew how to do that from the medical programs too. "Look Ze." She grinned as Emma moved out of the way and Regina took her place.

"Ow, ow." Zelena whimpered as she smiled at her sister, who handed her the baby.

"Look how beautiful she is Ze." Regina smiled at her sister widely. "You did so well."

"Hello my little green been." She laughed through her tears. "I'm your mommy. I thought I told you that you had to wait a day." She brushed a finger over her cheek. "Regina…"

"She's perfect."

"So baby, this is your aunt Regina." Zelena rocked the baby as Regina ran her hand through the light red hair that covered the baby's head.

"You crashed my wedding." She laughed "But I suppose I can let you off, just remember that I am your best aunty okay."

"Thank you Regina, for helping me."

"You did all the hard work; I can assure you." Regina moved her hand from the baby's hair to her sister's which was damp. "So it hurt right."

"It was worth the pain, she was worth the pain."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I want to go to the church."

"No, no, you need to rest." Regina shook her head.

"You need to go to the church, please, go get married. I am going to be there, even if I can't be at the reception, I want to see my little sister get married, today."

"Aren't you really sore?" she asked raising her eyebrows at her.

"Hurts like a bitch." She nodded. "But Regina, you have to get married."

Regina nodded "Okay, but you aren't coming to the reception."

"Trust me, I don't think I would make the reception." Zelena turned to look at her baby and the tears began again. "I need to see Conrad."

"I'll call him now."

Emma nodded "You haven't finished yet Zelena, there still the placenta part."

"Eww and that is my cue to leave." Regina joked, taking Emma phone and leaving the limo, she stood at the side of the, still in her underwear, slightly covered in blood. She wiped her hands on her legs and dialled Robin's number.

"Emma?"

"No."

"Gina, are you alright? Are Zelena and the baby okay?" He asked, he was glad to hear her voice especially after how worried he had been about her earlier.

"They are both wonderful, I just delivered a baby." She laughed, it was crazy to think that she actually just did that, she just helped her sister to bring a baby into the world and it was extremely satisfying.

"You delivered her baby?" he questioned, shocked that they hadn't gone to the hospital.

"Yes well, it was a very, very quick labour, luckily for her. Can I talk to Conrad?" She needed to talk to him, Zelena had been asking for him and she knew that her sister would need him to look after her, that and the fact that he would probably be going out of his mind with worry.

"Yeah sure, he's been worrying like crazy." Robin laughed, although he wasn't surprised, he knew that had it been Regina in labour, he would have been the exact same, however, he would have been racing to get to her.

"I'm not surprised."

"Regina!"

"Hey, they are both fine." She smiled at the concern in Conrad's voice, she was happy to know that Conrad loved her sister.

"Girl or boy?"

"Little girl."

"Robin, it's a girl."

Regina chuckled and shook her head, even though Conrad wasn't the biological father, she knew he would love that child as his own, it seemed that he was very similar to Robin in that respect.

"Thanks Regina."

"You are very welcome."

"Regina." Robin came back onto the phone, he really wanted to know what was going on in regards to their wedding, would they still be getting married, or would she be staying with her sister?

"Robin, wait for me?" She asked, she had guessed that was what he was going to ask of her and she wanted to reassure him that she would be turning up for their wedding, why not make a day of the celebrations.

"Always."

She smiled and shook her head, before cutting the phone off and poking her head back through the door. "How's mommy?" She asked, coming over to her sister.

"Tired."

"I bet, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Positive, do you want to hold your niece again?"

Regina grinned and nodded "Yes please."

The driver tapped on the widow "Excuse me mam, are we going to the hospital or the church?"

"Church." Zelena muttered, closing her eyes as she handed her baby to Regina.

"Then I guess we are heading to the church." Regina shrugged, still not convinced that they shouldn't be going to the hospital.

"Okay then."

Emma had carefully placed Regina's dress into a dress bag, for her to change back into once they got to the church and slipped into the limo next to her. Zelena had drifted off to sleep and Regina was humming softly to the baby girl in her arms.

"So, wanna tell me something?" Emma asked. "Because there's no way that you had a little pouch like that before." She gestured to Regina's belly which was free from any material.

Regina rolled her eyes, might as well be straight with her, Robin had practically told her earlier anyway. "Okay, you know so stop beating around the bush."

"You're preggers?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!"

"Shushhh, sleeping sister and baby." She placed one finger over her lips and carefully rocked her niece.

"Regina, this is massive you're going to have a baby."

"I was going to tell you today." Regina smiled at her. She was glad that Emma knew before everyone else, that she hadn't found out at the same time as the rest of the town. Emma was her best friend, she didn't know how it had happened, but their relationship had evolved and somehow they had ended up becoming extremely close.

"This is why you've been throwing up and not drinking."

"Yes."

"Does Henry already know?"

"Yes, I told him a while ago." She nodded. "Emma, I would have told you, I was just so worried about something going wrong, I couldn't bear to tell anyone."

"I get it." Emma smiled. "So Henry's going to get a little brother or sister."

"Yes." Regina grinned as she kissed the little baby gently.

"You're a great mom." Emma complimented. "I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Thank you, but I can't help but feel I could have been better with Henry, I mean we were fine up until I put him into those stupid therapy sessions, I should have just told him the truth, explained to him." She still felt really bad for making him feel like he was crazy, when he came to the conclusion that everyone in the town was a fairy-tale character, she still didn't know how he had worked it out, but he had and she should have told him the truth then.

"If it helps, I get why you didn't, you thought that he would reject you, but what you didn't consider was that he would reject you anyway."

"Don't remind me, I already know what an idiot I was, but I hope I am making up for that now."

"Oh you are, you know Henry adores you, you're his mom, the first mom he knew."

"I know." She nodded smiling at Emma. "I just hope he won't feel like I love him any less once this baby arrives, because I won't, I will still love him as much as I have always done."

"He'll know that."

"I just don't want to lose him."

"You could never lose him; I don't think he has ever lost faith in you. He'll understand, he knows how much work a new baby will be, trust me, you won't have to worry about Henry, if you have to worry about anyone, I'd say it would be Roland."

Regina let out a sigh "I had been thinking about that actually, he's so attached to me, but he had kept begging for a younger sibling, I just hope that he doesn't get jealous when the baby arrives." She and Roland were so close and undoubtedly a new baby would affect the amount of time they spent together, but she was determined not to let it too much, she loved all her children equally. Robin had assured her that Roland would be fine, but she still wasn't entirely convinced.

"I think it'll all work out." Emma smiled.

"I hope so."

"Regina, we're here."

Regina looked up from her niece and out of the window, seeing the church, she took a deep breath this was her moment, hers and Robin's. It was time to well and truly lay the past to rest and look forward to the future, hers and Robin's future, together with their children. A future free from the Evil Queen, hopefully free from opposition, free from villains and full of happiness.

* * *

Regina was sanding being laced up into her dress for the second time that day, Emma had used her magic to help out, because despite her best efforts, she had been covered in blood and other disgusting bodily fluid, but she could hardly blame Zelena for that, after all she had just given birth, what had she really been expecting?

"So, this is it." She smiled at her maid of honour.

"This is it." Emma grinned, she moved to open the door and Henry walked in.

"Mom! You look amazing." He grinned coming over to stand next to her, she pulled him into her arms for a hug.

"Thank you my little prince, you look very handsome." She straightened his tie for him, before fanning her eyes, why was it every time she saw her son all dressed up she cried?

"Mommy!" Roland ran into the room and jumped at her.

"Hi baby." She smiled, picking him up and kissing him too. "Wow, my second little price looks handsome too."

Giselle then came in and grinned at her "Wow, Gina you look like a proper princess."

"So do you." Regina ran one hand through Giselle's hair. "Look at you all." She laughed.

"Aunty Gina, did you really help mommy Zelena deliver my new sister?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Is she alright?" Regina asked, her voice becoming more serious, her sister really should have gone to the hospital and not to the church.

"Yes, daddy Conrad carried her into the church." Giselle chuckled. "But he said that we can't come to the party later."

"Well Giselle, I think you can, but Zelena will be very tired, so I think Conrad's going to look after her."

"I can take you home later Giselle." Emma nodded.

Regina smiled at her and then they heard some music start up in the church.

"Action time." Emma grinned. "You ready?"

"Let's go get married." She chuckled. She had pushed all the nerves down; she was simply now thinking of the wonderful future they would have together.

"Shall we?" Henry asked, extending his arm to her.

She carefully placed Roland back down on the floor and took his arm. "We shall." She took a deep breath before they followed behind Emma, and the two kids. Then the wedding march began and she turned to smile at Henry "Thank you."

Robin watched her as she began to walk down the aisle towards him on the arm of her son. She looked absolutely stunning, she was glowing, he couldn't believe how lucky he was that she loved him. He found a stray tear rolling down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. He had been waiting for this day for so long, he just couldn't wait to be able to call her his wife. She was everything he could ever wish for, fiery, sassy and hot headed, but at the same time she was the most loving person he knew, she had a huge heart. He loved her so much, he didn't even have the words to describe how much.

Regina was watching him as she walked down the aisle, she could swear she saw him crying, if he cried, she knew that would do it and she would be in flood of tears, it wouldn't matter that she was in front of the whole town, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. When they reached him, Henry kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Glad you could make it." Robin chuckled kissing her cheek.

"I have to say, I was sceptical, I did just deliver a baby, so I've had quite the day already." She whispered, smiling at him.

"You look so beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you, you should wear a suit more often." She rose her eyebrows at him as they stopped talking and faced Archie who had agreed to do the service for them.

"The bride finally decided to join us." Archie chuckled as the rest of the guests joined in the laughter. "But I believe there were extreme circumstances."

Regina rolled her eyes "You could say that." She looked towards her sister who was holding her newborn daughter and smiling at her.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Robin and Regina…"

Regina wasn't paying much attention to Archie, she was too busy staring at Robin, who was also staring directly at her, his fingers dancing across her hand, making her heart skip and her head dizzy. She knew that he wasn't listening to the cricket either, they should be, but they couldn't help it.

"… It is undeniable the love these two share, they are indeed soulmates and wish to share their own vows with each other. Robin, would you like to go first?"

Robin nodded and picked up Regina's other hand, chuckling somewhat. "So, here we are, when I saved you from that flying monkey in the enchanted forest, thanks for that Zelena by the way…"

"You are very welcome." Zelena chuckled.

"… that was the best thing I ever did, because unbeknownst to me, I was saving my soulmate. But little did I know, I wasn't the one who was doing the saving, it was you, you managed to bring out the best in me, managed to make me whole again. I was empty for a long time, then I found a woman who filled my heart, a woman who was willing to accept me for who I am, forest smell and all…"

"I like the forest smell." Regina added, wiping her eyes slightly.

"I'm glad." He nodded, his hand coming to brush over her cheek "This woman, this bold and audacious firecracker, is the woman I love with my whole being and I can't express how happy you make me and how glad I am that you entrusted your heart to me. I'm also rather glad for your quick reflexes when it comes to my arrows, because there have been a couple of close calls." This earned laughter from the crowd before he carried on "You are a perfect mother, lover and companion and I am so happy that my son calls you his mommy, because that is what you have become to him and I can't thank you enough for that. I know that you had a troubled past, but we can make a beautiful future, together, one filled with love, friendship and happiness, a future with you beside me when I wake up every morning and when I go to sleep every night, with you as my wife and I will be the best husband I can be. Because I love you Regina Mills, so, so much, more than I have loved anyone and I plan to let you know how much I love you for the rest of my life. I promise to cherish you, adore you and be faithful to you from this day on and forever."

She had been right, she knew she would be crying, his words made her cry, he had just about kept his cool throughout his vows, but now it was her turn and she was in bits already. "So I guess I'm supposed to follow that." She sniffed, looking out among the guests and seeing their family crying, Snow especially. "Robin…" She looked up at him and took a deep breath before trying again "Robin... sorry, one second." She closed her eyes and chuckled. "Look what you've done. So everyone gets to see the Evil Queen cry." She shook her head.

"Sorry." He grinned.

"Okay, Robin you were the first person except from Henry that didn't judge me from the moment you met me, you saw past the Evil Queen and saw the woman behind the mask. Somehow you managed to bring my walls tumbling down and I'm impressed, because I built a fort around me, but I realised that you were the only one who could. I'm glad that you didn't give up on me, because I know that I can be stubborn at times, but I love you, so, so much. I am so thankful to have my lovely family and, knowing that it will only grow makes me even more so, because I never thought that I'd have this, never thought I'd have it all and yet, here it is. My family is my everything, you Robin, you are my everything, the other half of me, you complete me my love. You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for, you gave me…"

She found herself stopping, they hadn't discussed when they were going to tell everyone but when he nodded at her she carried on. "You gave me our child." She smiled, placing her hands on her stomach, hearing the crowd gasp, there were a couple of high pitch squeals, ones she knew came from Snow and Tink. "This precious thing, that made me so incredibly happy, nauseous at times, but mainly incredibly happy. So thank you, I love you and our children and our child that we haven't met yet but will." She bit her bottom lip as his hand came to rest on her own over Regina's bump. "I promise to cherish you, adore you and be faithful to you from this day on and forever." She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him again before they both turned back to Archie.

"So Robin and Regina have vowed themselves to one another, now it's time for the rings. Roland?"

Roland chuckled and ran up with the pillow that held the rings, Robin had made sure that he had tied them on extra tightly. "Did you say that our new baby was coming?" He asked, looking up at Regina with a massive smile on his face.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Finally!"

The crowd burst into laughter at the child's enthusiasm.

Regina shook her head as she took Robin's ring off the pillow, she had known that Roland would be excited and she hadn't been disappointed with his reaction.

"Someone's happy." She chuckled, glancing up at Robin, who was holding her ring. They turned to Archie who smiled at them.

"Robin as you place the ring on Regina's finger, please repeat after me: I Robin take you Regina to be my wife. I promise you to love, honour, respect and be faithful to you; forsaking all others, until death do us part. I give you this ring so that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you." Robin did so and slid the ring onto her finger, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

She clung onto him knowing that she was coming up next. "Regina as you place the ring on Robin's finger, please repeat after me: I Regina take you Robin to be my husband. I promise you to love, honour, respect and be faithful to you; forsaking all others, until death do us part. I give you this ring so that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you." Regina did so and copied Robin's actions, sliding the ring onto his finger.

Then it dawned on her that they were finally married and the tears were threatening again, she brought up her other hand to hold onto his. She and her soulmate were bound in each and every way and she couldn't be happier, she didn't even care that everyone could see her crying, because her love for Robin masked everything else, including maintaining her image.

"Robin and Regina, you have promised yourselves to one another and I am honoured to pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

"This is the best part." Robin chuckled, he was about to kiss her when she interrupted.

"I'm going to break this tradition, mind if I kiss the groom?" She asked.

"Not at all." He laughed as she moved in and kissed him, flinging her arms around his neck, he pulled her against him, allowing her to dominate. The whole of the wedding party erupted into applause with Killian, Conrad and Will letting out wolf whistles.

Regina was completely caught up in the kiss, opening her mouth to him trying to get as close as she possibly could, not caring about the people who were watching them, this was their first kiss as a married couple and she was going to make the most of it, make it last as long as possible, until she couldn't breathe, she could tell that Robin was on the same page, kissing her with just as much passion and heat.

When they finally did break apart, they touched their foreheads and tried to regain their breath, Regina bit her bottom lip and chuckled. "We're married."

"We are." He nodded, rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you, my wife."

"I love you too, my husband."

He brushed their lips again "Are you happy?"

"Exceedingly so." She nodded, relishing in the moment, briefly aware of the snapping of cameras around them.

They were married and this was the beginning of their beautiful future together, they couldn't be happier than they were at that moment. For a while they just stood in one another's arms as a married couple, feeling whole, as though their other half had been permanently restored and nobody could ever separate them. They were bound together forever, destined to be together for eternity, face each and every challenge together, as man and wife.

* * *

 **I hope I did it justice, did you like it? xxx**


	46. A reception to remeber

**There is a song in this chapter, it's a song I've used before in this story, 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams, so if you want to listen to it while you read that part, you can find it on YouTube by literally typing that in. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Following the photographs, Robin and Regina sat in the wedding car that had been used earlier by Robin and she was simply staring at him, he was her husband, they were married. She felt herself tearing up again, as she smiled at him the tears began to flow down her cheeks, "oh god, I'm a mess." She laughed, wiping her face, "I told myself that I wasn't going to cry."

"You can cry as much as you want." He chuckled, moving his hand up to her cheek, "my wife." He moved in to claim her lips, pulling her closer to him. "Do you know how good it is to call you that?"

"I think I can guess." She nodded, kissing him again, he granted her immediate entrance to his mouth where they entangled their tongues, "mmm." She moaned, forgetting that the driver was right there, she un-clicked her seat belt and shuffled even closer to him, moving her legs to straddle him.

Robin broke the kiss and lifted her back into her seat, "as much as I want you to continue with that, I want to make sure that both my wife and my child are safe, so keep your seatbelt on." He re-buckled her belt, laughing at the annoyed look on her face.

"Robin." She complained, running her hand up his leg, "Robin." She rolled his name off her tongue in a way that she knew made him crazy, sticking out her bottom lip, moving her hand higher to brush over him.

"Regina." He sighed, still grinning at her, "we have a reception to get to."

"Hmm." She continued with her actions, "Robin, I want you, now." She purred, "right now." She skimmed her lips over his cheek, moving to his jaw line as she brought down the zipper on his pants.

"Regina, the driver is right there." He stated, really struggling to compose himself with her all over him like she was. He knew that they did have their reception to get to, but he really wanted her just as much as she wanted him, he could feel himself harden under her touch and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it, it was inevitable whenever she touched him like that. "Gina, reception." He shuddered.

"I want to consummate our marriage." She whispered, brushing her lips over his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth, "don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do, but…" He looked out of the window, "we're already here."

Regina pulled back and followed his gaze, darn it, now she was going to have to make it the whole way through the reception, "whyyyy?" She moaned, "I'm too horny." She cried.

"Come on."

"Robin, you can't go in there with that." She chuckled looking down at his lap.

He too looked down and his eyes widened, shit, what was he going to do about that, he would just have to make sure that she stood in front of him until it went away, it was her fault after all, she had caused this by trying to seduce him. "Well, you're going to have to help me…"

"With pleasure."

"No." He grabbed her hand which had gone back to his pants, "you are going to have to help me hide it okay."

"Well that's no fun." She groaned, "there's a much better way I could help you." She rose her eyebrows.

"Wow, you really are turned on today aren't you."

"Um yes." She nodded, biting her bottom lip as she went to pull up the hem of her dress "do you want to find out how much?"

"Behave." He warned, kissing her briefly, "we'll give this reception five hours okay? Five, that's it, then we can get out of here."

"Five!" She stared at him wide eyed causing him to laugh.

"Yes five."

"No, no, two."

"Regina, we won't even have eaten the meal by that time." He shook his head.

"You're going to make me wait five hours?" she scoffed.

"I'm waiting too and I would love to take you home and give you exactly what we both want right now." He sighed, "but it is our wedding, the guests are going to expect us to show up."

"Urgh." Regina rolled her eyes, "fine, but I hope you're ready for tonight." The driver came around to her door and opened it, she could tell he was trying not to make eye contact with her, probably because he had just heard their whole conversation. She simply smirked and stepped out, turning to look at Robin, "come on then." She extended her hand to him and he took it, before stepping out and pulling her into his arms.

"Don't worry, I think I am more than ready, don't you?" He pressed into her to emphasise just how ready he was right now, never mind having to wait until tonight. He only had himself to blame, he could have gone along with Regina's plan and forgone the reception all together, had he done so, they would be ripping off each other's clothes around about now and he could be dealing with the issue in his pants.

"Hmm, yes I do believe so." She let out a girlish giggle as she pressed her lips to her husband's, she still couldn't get over the fact that he was in fact her husband, the man she was bound to in every way. It was a strange feeling, a great feeling, but still, very strange. Her hand came up to his hair as she rubbed her nose against his, "come on then, let's get this over with."

"Regina, enjoy it." He sighed, he knew how impatient she was when it came to sex, unless she was teasing him, then she could deal with it, but when it was her who was needy, she was quite the handful. He still wanted her to enjoy their wedding reception because they had the rest of their lives to have sex, their wedding reception only came around once, so it was important that they made the most of the event and enjoyed every moment of it.

"There's something I'd enjoy more." She quipped, moving her hand down to palm him through his trousers.

"Regina." He cast her a warning look, "no."

"Fine." She dropped her hand and sighed, "couldn't we just go home for a quickie?" She asked watching him shake his head. She really wanted him to give in so she could relieve the pressure between her thighs, she never realised how much of a turn on Robin confessing his undying love and promising to be hers forever could be, but it definitely was.

"Come on you." He chuckled as she turned around and he threaded his arms around her, walking this way, with his head on her shoulder looking up at her, he kissed her neck making a loud smacking noise.

"Tease." She huffed, elbowing him in the stomach lightly, before resting her hands over his which lay on her abdomen, caressing their precious burden.

"This dress is exquisite." He stated, kissing her shoulder blade which was on show due to the low dip in the back of the dress, "you look so beautiful."

"I think the dress would look better on the bedroom floor." She sighed, "or the floor in the lounge, or the dining room, or the kitchen, I'm not fussy."

"Regina, I think you need to cool down."

"Or the floor in my office?"

He laughed and shook his head, how was he going to be able to keep his own cool throughout the reception when Regina clearly had her mind on how they were going to spend their wedding night. Then something came to him and he chuckled.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him as they stopped in front of the doors to the reception room which was literally the converted town hall.

"I was just thinking about our trip to New York and our little prank on Emma and Killian. Did you replace your wedding wine?" He questioned, remembering how Regina had pretended that Emma and Killian had drunk some special wine that she had been saving for her wedding night.

"Oh, no." She laughed, "not that I could have drunk it if I had."

"No." He shook his head as she opened the doors and the guests cheered, taking them a little bit by surprise. Regina immediately stepped back, knocking into Robin's erection and causing him to groan, "shit."

Regina chuckled and then Snow ran towards her, "you're pregnant!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her, while Robin cautiously hovered behind her.

"Yes." Regina nodded, hugging her back.

"Everything makes so much sense now, I did have my suspicions back in February, but I wasn't sure. Congratulations momma."

Regina rose her eyebrows and turned to look at the amused look on Robins face. Then Snow pulled back and turned to Robin, "congrats Robin." She went to hug him, but Regina beat her to it.

"Sorry Snow, I am not sharing today." She quipped, conscious that Snow would have discovered exactly what they were trying to hide. Robin was also quite big, so she had a feeling that he might scare Snow a little if she accidently felt him. She chuckled, looking up at Robin who was quite clearly thinking the exact same thing.

One by one, the whole town came to congratulate them, with Robin standing behind her, his arms securely around her as they talked to everyone, after about the twentieth person, he felt himself soften a little and sighed in relief.

"Feeling better?" She asked, as she felt his arms loosen their grip a little.

"Hmm, you?"

"Marginally." She nodded, turning around and pecking his lips lightly. Then she heard her stomach rumble and her eyes widened.

"What?" He questioned.

"I haven't eaten today." She stated, glancing over to the clock which read five pm.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he made sure that she ate breakfast every day, brought her lunch to work, he like to look after her, but today he hadn't been there to make her breakfast. "You haven't eaten all day?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Regina, you can't do that, why didn't you have breakfast?"

"I didn't want to throw up down the aisle, I thought we would be having lunch at the reception and then obviously, Zelena happened."

Robin had been worried about her in early pregnancy, especially when she had lost weight instead of gained it, not being able to keep anything down had made her ill. So now he liked to make sure that she was well looked after, starting by making her eat breakfast, he had it in his mind that it would make sure that both her and the baby would be strong and healthy, which was true and she was glad for his concern, despite finding it annoying at times.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked in concern, "you should eat something." He took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen that was used when there were functions going on in the hall.

"Robin, we will be having dinner soon, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I can't have my bride passing out on me, you wait here and I'll get you something." He pushed the door open to find the caterers rushing around finalising dishes. He caught one of them, "excuse me, do you have anything that the bride might be able to eat before dinner? You see she's pregnant and hasn't eaten all day."

"Um, yeah sure." The waitress, disappeared around the corner and came back holding a large slice of chocolate cake which was covered in thick icing, "this is all I could find, everything else is being used to make the dinner."

"That's fine, thanks." He cast her a smile and took it from her. She grinned at him shyly, Robin having no idea about the effect he had on women when dressed up in his tux and smiling his dimpled smile.

He was walking towards the door when she spoke up, "are you in the wedding party?"

He chuckled, "I should think so, I'm the groom. I have a hungry wife waiting, so thanks for this." He didn't notice the look of disappointment on her face instead he carried on out of the swinging doors and spotted Regina sat on one of the benches that lined the walls, she had her eyes shut and was smiling. He made his way over to her and sat beside her, "here we are lovely."

She opened her eyes and looked down at the cake, before looking back at him and raising her eyebrows, "really?"

"Let's say it's for the baby." He grinned, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Fine, but I am not eating this on my own, you'll have to help out." She bit her bottom lip.

"That's fine by me your majesty." He swooped some of the icing with his finger and held it out to her.

She maintained eye contact with him as she took his finger in her mouth and ran her tongue over it, changing the movement every now and then, sucking instead of licking. She watched him watch her, his pupils dilating and she could probably bet that he was hard again. "mmm." She moaned, closing her eyes, knowing what she was doing to him, when she carried on licking his finger, even when there was no icing left. Then suddenly she released it with a pop, "that was good." She grinned, casting him a seductive look.

"What, me or the icing?" Robin asked.

"Both." She stated in her huskiest voice.

He shuddered and shook his head, "do you want more?" He questioned as he edged closer to her and repeated the movement, glad not to be in the hall with the rest of them, in front of their prying eyes.

"Why not." She took hold of his wrist and ran her lips along it, making her way up to where the icing was on his finger, taking his finger into her mouth again, she began to make the most sexual noises imaginable, glancing down at Robin's lap and as she had suspected, his not so little problem was back again.

He knew she knew what she was doing and he was encouraging her, but he couldn't help it, he was hard again, which meant more hiding behind her, but he couldn't bring himself to make her stop, she was so sensual it was crazy and her sex drive had been ridiculously increased since she got pregnant, something he wasn't complaining about in the slightest.

Regina continued to lick and moan, alternating the pressure she applied on Robin's finger, when suddenly they were interrupted, "Mom!"

Regina immediately let go of Robin and turned to see Henry staring at them.

"I… um… Henry." She glanced at Robin, lifting her train to cover his lap, she could tell that he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"What are you doing out here?" Henry asked.

"Eating cake?" She stated, more like a question than a statement, holding the cake up for emphasis; she felt like a child who had been caught by her parents doing something that she shouldn't. "It's really good." She smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, well, I think they were wanting to start the speeches." Henry muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Fine, we'll be in in a minute." She nodded as they watched Henry walk away, once he was gone she turned to look at Robin and they both burst into laughter. "Oh my god."

Robin shook his head and held out his hand, "shall we?"

"We shall." She smiled, taking his hand and standing up, "but first." She scooped some icing onto her own finger and sucked it off before pulling him closer and kissing him, "did you like the cake?" She asked allowing him to taste both her and the chocolaty icing.

"Delicious." He nodded, pecking her lips once more, "now, you're going to have to stay in front of me again."

"Okay." She nodded as she led him back into the hall where everyone was sat at their tables, watching them and cheering as they had before. They made their way over to the head table where there were four empty seats, theirs and Zelena and Conrad's. They sat down and smiled at each other.

* * *

Following the speeches, it was time to eat, Will had composed a makeshift best man's speech, following Conrad's absence, which had to be salvaged by Little John. Emma had given a nice little speech about Regina trying to kill her, but she forgave her and Regina stated that she hadn't tried to kill her, just put her under a sleeping curse. Then Henry had made a heartfelt speech, which had rendered Regina to tears. Again.

Robin held up his spoon for her to try some of his tiramisu, "mmm, that's nice." She nodded, picking up some of her cheesecake for him to taste.

"Wow." He nodded, "I wish we'd ordered more desert."

"We can have more desert when we get home." She quipped, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I'm looking forward to it." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing her, his arm falling from the back of her chair so his hand dropped to her waist, as hers came up to cup his cheek.

"Me too." She chuckled, before her face changed to a serious look, "but I still have to wait another three hours."

"Goodness my wife is impatient."

"Today I am dear husband."

"I'm not giving up on this one, three hours, that's it, then we go home." He chuckled.

"My office is just upstairs."

"Regina."

"Fine." She scoffed, "what sort of husband doesn't want to take his new wife to bed?"

"Oh I can assure you that I want nothing more than to take you to bed, but these guests have come to celebrate with us, plus they gave us gifts, we can't just bail on them."

"Okay, I get it." She smiled, "but guess what."

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you as much as I want and I don't care who's watching."

"Go ahead." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing her again. This time they were interrupted by giggling coming from behind them, Regina broke the kiss, knowing exactly who was disturbing them, she reached out and picked him up, placing him on her knee.

"Hello, cheeky monkey." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Were you spying? Again?"

"No, but I wanted to know something." He smiled, hugging her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, hugging him back.

"When does the new baby come and is it in your tummy now?"

"Yes, it is in my tummy now, but you're going to have to wait another six months for him or her to come out, do you think you can do that?"

"I think so, so the baby is right there?" He questioned, tilting his head as he looked at her stomach in confusion.

"Yes." She chuckled, "right here." She placed her hand on her abdomen as he looked up at her and placed his little hand next to hers.

"Hello baby, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm your big brother Roland and I'm going to look after you like Henry looks after me."

Regina and Robin smiled at each other and she felt herself well up listening to Roland. Robin could see that she was getting emotional and reached out for her hand, giving it a light squeeze as they continued to listen to Roland talking to the baby.

"I'm going to be the best big brother and I really don't mind if you're a boy or a girl, you can be what you want." He looked up at Regina and grinned at her, "why can't I see the baby?"

"You can, here look." Robin took his wallet out from his pocket and retrieved the sonogram picture. "Look here Roland, this is a picture of the baby inside Gina's tummy."

"That's the baby?"

"Yeah, see, there's the head and the body and the little arms." He pointed out all the features on the photograph.

"How did you get the photo?"

Regina smiled, "well the doctor puts some cold gel on my stomach and uses a machine to take a picture of the baby."

"Cool." He grinned.

"Yes, it is, very cool." She smirked at the double meaning, thinking of how she had jumped when the doctor put the freezing cold gel on her skin.

"Can I have it?" Roland asked looking up at Robin expectantly.

Robin was conflicted, because they only had two, Regina had one which she kept in her purse and he had his. Yet the look on his son's face was hard to say no to, the picture was so precious to him, for him to have a reminder of his unborn child with him twenty-four seven was nice.

Regina looked over at Robin and saw his reluctance to give Roland the picture and sighed, "Roland, how about this, you give your daddy his picture back and I can get you a copy, how does that sound?"

Roland frowned for a brief moment before looking up at his father and nodding, "okay."

"Thank you Roland." Robin stated, taking the little picture from his son and holding it to him, glancing at it for the thousandth time before placing it back in his wallet.

"You're welcome." He beamed before slipping off Regina's lap, "goodbye baby, bye mommy, bye daddy."

"Where are you going?" Regina asked, chuckling at him.

"I'm going to play hide and seek with Giselle before Emma takes her back home."

"Okay, have fun." She kissed his cheek before he scampered off. "That was adorable." She shook her head, watching him, "he is going to make a great big brother."

"He is isn't he." Robin laughed, moving his hand to run through her hair, "just like you're going to make a great mother."

"I already am a mother." She laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm going to love watching you with our child, seeing the love you have for it shining in your eyes, the love I see when you look at Roland and Henry…"

"And you?"

"Yes, and me, when you look at me with those eyes I was born to gaze into."

"Hmm." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him, she was going for a new record, wanted to see how many times she could kiss him in one day, her current record was 107, something she was dead set on beating, but she had already lost count today, had no idea how many times they had already kissed.

* * *

Robin and Regina stood by the cake which was three tiers and covered in delicate red roses, matching the bouquets, the roses were large and ran up the side of the white icing with the dark green leaves and vines, they were made out of icing, but looked realistic, it was Emma's magical handy work. Regina looked up at Robin as he stood behind her as she held the knife, his hands covering hers. She kissed his cheek, before turning back to the table, as they sliced the cake, moving it onto a plate.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "you smash this in my face and I swear."

"Do you really think I'd do that?" He asked shaking his head, "I want to keep my balls thank you very much." He stated, low enough for only her to hear.

She chuckled and stabbed a piece of cake, holding it up for him to taste.

"Apple?"

"Yes." She nodded, "well, the bottom layer is apple." He used his hands to pick up the cake for her.

"Smush it in her face." Killian laughed.

"No I don't think so."

"Why, scared the Evil Queen might set you on fire?"

"No, I'm scared that my wife might set me on fire." He laughed, holding it up for her to take a bite from.

"Hmm, be afraid." She chuckled, hugging him and looking up at him, "be very afraid."

"Regina." He shook his head and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

Then the time came for their first dance and they made their way to the dance floor, they had thought about their wedding song for a while and had been conflicted between 'The Luckiest' by Ben Folds and 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams, in the end they had gone for the latter as it had been the song they had danced to the night they had gotten engaged. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck as he encircled her waist, leaning his forehead against his as they swayed together to the beautiful music.

 _Look into my eyes, you will see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _Search your heart, search your soul_

 _And when you find me there_

 _You'll search no more_

"I love you." Regina whispered as she ran her lips across his, running her hands through the hair at the back of his head.

"I love you too. How's this day ranking?"

"Top, this is the happiest day of my life, I have everything I ever wanted, thank you." She kissed him again and was pretty sure that she had already blown her record out of the water.

"No thank you." He chuckled, playing with the edge of lace that ended about her waist, leaving her back bare. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

"Your welcome." She laughed, biting her bottom lip as he swirled her around and began to sing the song to her.

Look into your heart, you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah

She closed her eyes as she felt content just listening to his voice as they swayed together. She was being truthful when she said she had never been happier than when she was in his arms, she was his wife and in love and she never thought that she'd have this, didn't think that she deserved it, he was amazing, perfect and she was crazy in love. They were expecting their little one and she felt that life couldn't get any better than this, just being with him.

Robin caressed her back and dotted a kiss on her shoulder, she looked so beautiful and he was overjoyed that she was finally his wife, it was about time. He couldn't wait for their honeymoon, for them to have some proper time to relax, they were taking the scroll and heading over the town line to Hawaii for ten days, it would be the first time he had been on a plane, Regina had once before and she had said it was nothing to worry about. It had taken him a little persuading to get her to agree to leave the children, but as soon as he had shown her the resort she surrendered and said that it would be nice to get away and just do nothing except chill out.

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

She knew that tears were rolling down her cheeks, yet another record she had broken. Everyone now might know that the Evil Queen was an emotional wreck when it came to confessing her love and someone confessing their love for her, but she didn't care, they could think what they wanted, she didn't give a shit what they thought of her anymore anyway, if they thought her to be soppy, she didn't care, because she was, when it came to Robin she was.

He kissed her tears away as the rest of the guests joined them on the dancefloor.

"Who knew the queen was such a cry baby." Killian taunted.

"Shut up Captain Guyliner." Robin rolled his eyes using Regina's nickname for him, "at least I don't have to borrow eyeliner from Regina."

"I don't borrow eyeliner form Regina." Killian scoffed, "I borrow it from Emma."

Regina let out a laugh and shook her head, "at least he's admitting it." She shrugged.

"Oh, by the way congrats on knocking her up mate, good job."

Regina rose her eyebrows and looked towards Robin who was smirking and stated, "it was a team effort."

"Robin." Regina, chuckled quietly.

"Killian, come on." Emma pulled him over to her as they began to dance.

"What? It was a team effort." Robin grinned, pulling Regina tighter against him.

"True."

* * *

An hour or so later and Robin and Regina only had another hour before they had planned to head home, they were both struggling to keep their want at bay, so when Emma had shouted that it was time for the garter toss and the bouquet, Regina found herself blushing a little, knowing that Robin would have his hands up her dress. She was going first and stood in the middle of the dance floor, her back facing the horde of women that were standing waiting to catch them. "Everyone ready?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Throw it already."

"I am Miss Swan, give me chance." Regina rolled her eyes and flung the flowers over her shoulder, turning to see the women scramble for them and Emma eventually caught them.

"I won!" She squealed, "Killian, look at this." She waved the flowers at him, "I won!"

"Wasn't a game Emma." Regina chuckled.

"I still won and I am so happy for my friend, isn't everyone so happy for Regina?" She asked, flinging her arms around her, clearly already drunk.

"Okay, wow." Regina looked towards Mary Margaret for assistance. "Emma, get off." She laughed as Killian came over and picked her up over his shoulder before sitting her down at a table where she continued to shout out that she had won.

"Robin's up." David chuckled as he placed a chair for Regina to sit on.

She moved over and sat down, "get this over with." She murmured to Robin

"Use your teeth!" Killian hollered, followed by Emma who shouted for him to use his teeth too.

"Go on Robin use your mouth." Granny agreed, causing Regina to cast her a shocked look.

"Mrs Lucas!"

"What dear, you only live once."

Robin shrugged, "shall I?"

"Robin." She rose her eyebrows.

"Come on Gina, we both know I can take that thing off using my teeth."

"Fine." She lifted her dress a little and he moved underneath, causing her to bite her lip, she was conscious that everyone was watching, including Henry.

Robin knew he was going to love every second of this, he knew the power he had over her in this position. Carefully he spotted kisses up her soft legs, then he moved up higher, over her knee where he swirled his tongue lightly, causing her to gasp and he could feel her tense up, probably because they had an audience, not that they could see what Robin was doing because of the train of her dress.

Regina knew that her cheeks were pink, did he find it funny to tease her in such a way, when he knew how hard she had been working trying to keep her cool? When he reached the garter, he bypassed it and kissed a little higher on her thigh, resulting in her digging her nails into his arm which was resting on her chair. "Robin." She hissed quietly, "you know what you are doing to me, now get the god darn garter and stop driving me crazy."

She felt him grin smugly against her thigh and he grasped the garter with his teeth, beginning to pull it down.

Robin couldn't resist, one of his hands snuck up and touched her through her panties, then he flicked her clit lightly before pulling the garter off and removing both it and his hand from her. He pushed the dress back and looked up at her the garter hanging from his mouth, her pupils were somewhat dilated and her cheeks flushed, he dropped the garter and caught it with his hand, shooting up he kissed her lips before turning around and immediately flinging the piece of elastic through the air.

Killian jumped up and caught it and laughed as he passed it to Emma, who stood up and flung her arms around him.

Robin turned back around and helped Regina back up, she clearly still hadn't recovered from what he had done to her. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Robin, we need to go home now."

"We still have an hour left on the clock." He stated.

"You can't touch me like that and expect me to wait an hour!" She whisper shouted. "I can't believe you did that in front of everyone."

"Couldn't help myself milady."

* * *

An hour later and Regina looked up at the clock biting her lip, "Robin, time to go." She pulled his hand.

"One more dance." He murmured, kissing her neck.

"Okay." She nodded running her hands down his back, "thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For not drinking today, I can't believe you did that for me." She smiled, Robin had told her that he wouldn't drink, if she couldn't drink then why should he?

Robin himself had decided that he wanted to be with her through every step of the pregnancy and if that meant giving up alcohol for another six months, he would. "Regina, I'm with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, do you want to go home and consummate our marriage now?" He asked.

She pulled back and bit her bottom lip, "yes!"

"Come on then."

* * *

 **Sorry, please don't hate me. ;)**

 **Thank You for reading! Lot's of love. xxx :)**


	47. Married

**I know it's a little late, but there is a hella lot of smut to make up for it. ;) Also, I am heading back to college next week, so my updates are going to be up in the air again, I will try to update when I can, but as for schedules who knows what's going to happen.**

* * *

Robin and Regina were back in the car again, making their way towards the house, their lips were attached the entire time, hardly breaking for air. The ceremony had been perfect, as had the reception, now it was time for the perfect wedding night, Regina was determined to make it the best night of both of their lives. Her hand snuck under his shirt as she ran it over his chest, feeling every muscle, every scar, before making her way to his back and skimming over the skin there.

Robin shuddered under her touch, he knew as much as he would love to just get home and rip her clothes off, they had to be careful, she was getting bigger, her baby bump was growing and he didn't want to risk any harm to their baby by just ravishing her. They would just have to find a way around it, he had secretly been reading the baby books that Regina had bought, he'd taken one of the ones she had already read and hid it in his draw at work. He'd read that the libido of a woman was increased during the second trimester and seemingly the book was highly accurate, she was all over him.

His hand moved to her breast and she let out a small whimper, not the one he was used to hearing when he usually did the same thing. "Regina?" He pulled back from the kiss to look at her in concern.

"They're a little sore, that's all." She sighed, pressing her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's been worse the past couple of days, up till then I'd just grin and bear it."

"Regina, you need to tell me if I'm hurting you."

She sniffled and pulled back, "I thought I'd love being pregnant, thought I'd love the whole process, but the thing is, just when I think I'm over one thing, I get hit by another, why hasn't the morning sickness stopped yet? I just want it to stop." She whispered.

"It will, don't worry," he hugged her, "hey come on," tears began rolling down her cheeks as he pulled her closer to him, "what are the tears for hey?" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, hormones." She sighed, shaking her head. "I just want the glow! That glow that everyone babbles on about."

"You already have, not that you need it anyway, you are perfect." He grinned at her before moving his head down to her stomach, "okay baby," Robin placed his hands on her abdomen, "now you listen to your daddy, can you give your mommy one day? One day where she doesn't throw up? Preferably, just stop with it all together, because we both love you so much, but your mommy feels poorly okay. Can you do that for your daddy please?"

"Robin, she's not going to hear you and it's not her fault, it's my body that's making me throw up, not her."

"Her?" He smirked.

"I have a feeling." She shrugged, smiling. Then she felt a strange flutter, one she hadn't felt before and looked at Robin, tilting her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, just a flutter."

"Is she kicking?"

"No, you can't feel them kick till around sixteen weeks." She shook her head.

"Is something wrong with her?" Robin asked, the concern returning as he stared at his wife wide eyed.

"No, no, I think maybe she's just moving a little, probably because her daddy just told her off." She joked, narrowing her eyes at him, before caressing her abdomen and looking at the band which lay on her finger, just above her engagement ring.

"I didn't tell her off, I just told her to stop making you throw up." He chuckled, threading his fingers with hers.

"Hmm." She looked back up at him again before nudging him with her shoulder.

Then the driver spoke up, turning to look at them. "Home sweet home, congratulations to the both of you, you make a lovely couple."

"Thank you." Robin nodded, tipping the man for his services, before opening the door and scooping Regina up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked, giggling.

"Carrying my wife over the threshold." He laughed, shuffling her up in his arms and managing to open the heavy front door.

"Robin." She clung to him, her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom, luckily finding the door open, he lay her down on the bed.

"Stay right there." He pointed at her before slipping out of the room again.

Regina smiled to herself as she, took off her shoes, dropping them to the floor, she had been surprised that she had kept them on so long, but now her feet were aching. She lay her head back in the pillows and closed her eyes, stifling a yawn. She was really going to enjoy this.

Robin hurried back downstairs, he had a surprise for Regina. He took a bottle from the cupboard, he knew how much she had been wanting a glass of red wine and he had found some that was alcohol free, which meant that she could have as much as she wanted. He collected two glasses and then slipped back upstairs, going to the bathroom to freshen up. He felt rather mean for having made her wait so long, she had been very keen and clearly wanted to get home as quick as possible. Chuckling he thought about the way she had taunted him during the reception and then the way he had taunted her with the garter.

He pushed his bedroom door open and his eyes went wide at what he saw, Regina, with her dress half off, fast asleep, even snoring lightly. He shook his head as he placed the bottle down on the side and made his way over to her, pulling the skirt all the way off her body, he carefully draped it over the chaise chair in the corner of the room; she had clearly been trying to get undressed and fallen asleep in the process. Carefully he ran his hand over her cheek, before pulling the duvet back and covering her with it. He smiled at her, clearly she had been tireder than he had thought. He slipped into the other side of the bed and pulled her into his arms, she needed the sleep, their baby made her tired, so he was going to let her sleep, despite knowing how much she would probably yell at him come tomorrow.

She was his wife and he loved her, nobody could ever take her away from him again and that meant so much to him. He buried his face into her hair, snuggling up to her, he was content with just holding her in his arms, feeling her next to him, like she would be for the rest of his life.

* * *

Regina stirred and opened her eyes, Robin had gone to get something and told her to stay put, yet she felt an arm secure around her waist. Blinking a couple of times, she looked towards the curtains, why did it look like they were blocking out the light? It was night-time, it was meant to be dark outside, so why then did it look bright? She moved slightly and saw Robin asleep beside her, one arm hugging her to him, the other under her pillow. Then she glanced across the room and saw her dress on the chair and furrowed her eyebrows, she hadn't taken it off, she had been in the middle of doing so when she'd fallen asleep, fallen asleep! She'd fallen asleep! How had that happened? Her body had been so ready, ready to accept him, but she'd gone and bloody fallen asleep on him.

She sat up quickly and looked at him, she had been the one begging for it all night and now she was the one who fell asleep. She was so angry at herself, angry that she didn't have better self-control than that; she had to make it up to Robin and she had an idea about how she was going to do that. Carefully she slipped his arm from around her and checked to see that he was still asleep, which he was; then she grabbed her dressing gown and picked up a box which she had stored away in the back corner of her walk in wardrobe. Following this, she slipped out of the room and into the bathroom where she had a quick shower before pulling the garment on and covering it with her dressing gown.

Then she peered back into her room, checking that he was still asleep and that the sound of the shower hadn't woken him, luckily he was so she headed downstairs and collected the ingredients she would need to make waffles. They weren't going on their honeymoon until later that evening, so they had all day to enjoy each other, before they saw Henry and Roland and said their goodbyes. The previous night Mary Margaret had agreed to take the boys since Emma wasn't even in a fit enough state to care for herself, Regina chuckled, thinking of how the blonde had never seemed to be able to handle her liquor very well.

The smell of waffles in the air made her mouth water slightly, it was then that she realised that for the first time since she had found out that she was pregnant, she didn't feel nauseous, she just felt an intense craving for tomato ketchup, tomato ketchup on top of her waffle, which was gross, how did that even work? Tomato ketchup and waffles together should not mix, but it was what she wanted. She walked over to the cupboard and looked around, making sure that Robin wasn't going to walk in at any moment, then she guiltily poured the sauce on to the waffle and took a bite. "Mmm." She sighed, closing her eyes in delight, "now little girl, that was a good idea." She nodded, patting her abdomen. "But it needs a little something else, don't you think? Yes, mommy thinks so too."

She opened the fridge in search of something to go with her waffle and ketchup, then she spotted some squirty cheese "Regina no." She warned herself, "no." She looked around again and reached for the can, before squirting some on top of the ketchup and taking another bite. "Mmm, yes, that is so right." She moaned closing her eyes, savouring the taste, her tongue coming out to catch some of the ketchup which had dripped down her chin.

"That is so wrong." Robin laughed, staring at her from the doorway.

She opened her eyes and dropped the waffle onto the plate before quickly opening the bin and shoving it in, "what?"

"What was on that?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I just didn't want it." She dusted off her hands on her silk dressing gown.

"Regina." He walked towards her, a smirk on his face, "you have a little something, right..." He attached his mouth to the side of hers, kissing her, licking at her skin, "there." He chuckled pulling back to look at her, "ketchup?"

"No." she shook her head, denying it.

"Yes." He nodded, picking up a can from the counter behind him, "and spray cheese."

"Stop judging me." She whined.

"I'm not, cravings?"

"Yes." She nodded, tracing her belly, "she made me do it."

"I'm sure she did." He dropped down and kissed her abdomen, "did you make your mommy eat that? Yes? Well I thought so." He nodded, standing up, "feeling more awake now?" He asked, pulling her into his arms properly.

"Yes, sorry." She sighed.

"It's fine, I really didn't mind, you need your rest."

"Hmm, you should have woken me."

"No." He shook his head, kissing her neck lightly before moving back to her lips.

"I plan to make it up to you." She smirked, pulling back to look at him, "so you get your sexy ass upstairs, I have something for you."

"Ooh, really, don't you want my help with breakfast? I don't really fancy that combo if I'm honest."

"I think I can manage." She rolled her eyes as he pulled back, "get going."

He winked at her as he took off towards the door, she couldn't resist and gave his ass a whack. "Ooh saucy." He sniggered, turning to look at her.

"Just you wait." She rose her eyebrows, biting her bottom lip.

He laughed and carried on going up towards the bedroom.

Regina turned back to where the waffles were cooking and moved one onto her plate, she squirted the ketchup on and added the cheese before eating it. "Mmm."

* * *

Regina carried up a tray of waffles and fruit, along with a carton of orange juice and two glasses. Robin wasn't in the bedroom when she got there, so she placed the tray down and took of her dressing gown to reveal the sexy French maid costume underneath. It fell loosely over her bump, the cleavage low and frilly, matching the hem which barely even covered her womanhood. She heard the door to the en-suite bathroom open and quickly poured the orange juice into the champagne flutes, before picking them up and facing the door. "Good morning sir, how may I be of assistance?" She asked, leaning forward somewhat, making sure that he got a view directly down the front of her outfit.

He stood in in the doorway, wearing only his boxers as he stared at her wide eyed, scanning over her whole body. "Wow, I mean, wow." His mouth dropped open as he walked over to her, brushing his thumb over the swell of her breast.

"Juice?"

"I'm not thinking about juice." He shook his head, "I can't think about juice when you are standing there looking like that."

"How about a waffle?" She asked, placing down the juice and picking up the plate, holding it up, just below her breasts. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and didn't plan to stop any time soon.

"I'd rather eat something else."

"Behave." She smacked him lightly.

"How am I supposed to do that when you are stood there looking like that?" He asked, his arms sneaking around her waist.

"Hmm, well, sit down and eat, then maybe you can have desert." She moved them over to the bed and hopped up behind him, rubbing his shoulders as he ate his waffles.

"Mmm."

"Good?" She questioned, moving her mouth down to his neck.

"Very, have you already eaten?"

"You know I have." She rolled her eyes.

"I know I saw you throw your waffle in the bin."

"Don't worry, I've eaten and I think this little one might have been paying attention to what you said to her yesterday."

"Really? No nausea?"

"No nausea," she shook her head, "which means you can do whatever you want with me for the next…" she peered over at the clock on her bedside table, "oh would you look at that, five hours, that seems to be our number, it will make up for the five hours of torture from yesterday."

"Oh I plan to make up for that and then some." He nodded.

"Bearing in mind, that we need to be at the airport for seven, maybe we should set an alarm, just in case."

"What time are we meeting Roland and Henry at Granny's?"

"Five, so I'm setting the alarm for four, that will give us time to make sure we have everything and that is also something we can worry about later." She set the alarm on her phone and flung it back onto the bedside table, "maybe I should set one on yours too, just in case." She reached for his phone and set an alarm on there too. "Right where was I before I turned all control freak on you?" She turned back to him and he was just grinning at her like a Cheshire cat, as he ate the last bit of his waffle. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "just admiring my beautiful wife." He moved the plate away and took her hands in his, before moving her back on the bed, pushing up her costume and pressing kisses to her rounded abdomen. "Something tells me you've got that pregnancy glow you were searching for." He stated, looking up at her face.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as her hand moved to his cheek, "when do you think we conceived her?" She asked.

"I'm thinking the day that Zelena tried to steal my heart, you know, in the tub."

A grin came upon her face, "maybe, either then or in New York, that first night when you came to perform your whole heroic act."

"All that matters is that we did indeed conceive her."

"Yes we did." Regina nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks again, she was finding that she would just cry at random times, she was so emotional it was ridiculous, "we formed this little life Robin."

"Hmm." He nodded, kissing her abdomen again, "care to re-enact that?"

She let out an unroyal snort as she nodded, "yes please, I think we've both waited long enough for this consummation, don't you?"

"Definitely." He shuffled down the bed, running his hands along her legs, before placing his mouth on her inner thigh and kissing her there, sucking at her skin.

"Robin, no hickeys, I have to wear a bathing suit." She warned before spiralling off into a moan as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked, running his tongue over the sensitive bud, "yes." She nodded.

He spread her legs wider as he released her clit from his mouth and simply licked at her, his hand coming to assist in his movements, feeling her pooling wetness, her core throbbing with need, desire matching his own. He knew he was hard, being restrained by his boxer shorts and he really wanted to just rip them off and bury himself inside her, but the time for him would come later, now was the time for her, he wanted to provide her with her release before he thought about his own, she deserved it. He glanced up at her, her eyes were shut and he couldn't help but grin smugly that he could give her such pleasure using only his mouth and hands.

He carefully dipped one of his fingers inside her, he knew that all her nerves were extra sensitive due to the pregnancy, so any touch could send her toppling into her orgasm; but he wanted to draw this out, wanted it to last longer.

She was finding it hard to contain herself, she was trying to stop her orgasm, but her body was reacting intensely to his actions, everything just felt more full on. She was rather glad that he had left her breasts for now, because although they hurt, it was also to some extent sweet torture, a mixture of pleasure and pain, something she knew would probably bring her to her peak ridiculously quick. "Robin," she whimpered as he added a second finger but slowing, "please, please, yes, there, there, yes, oh god." Then without thinking she brought her hand to her breast, rolling her nipple through the fabric of her costume and she immediately found herself coming, bucking into his fingers, his mouth still surrounding her clit.

"What happened?" He asked looking up at her, rather shocked, he had been trying to prevent her from coming so quickly.

"I needed it." She breathed, dropping her hand as he pulled his fingers out of her. "I couldn't wait."

He laughed and shook his head, "you really wanted it didn't you. I thought they were sore."

"They are." She nodded, "but so, sensitive, it's crazy." She caught her breath and looked at him, "I think it's your turn."

"Really?"

"Yes, sit back." She pulled him up on the bed and swapped places with him, pulling his boxers down with her as she went, "I am going to make you cum, with my mouth."

"God Regina." He shuddered, dropping his head back into the pillow and waiting for the pleasure that ensured.

She smirked and pulled her costume over her head, flinging it across the room before settling between his legs, she traced his length with her fingernail, tickling him slightly, before circling his tip. Then her light touch changed completely as she surrounded his whole cock with her hand pumping him a couple of times before running her tongue across his tip, swiping up the pre-come, maintaining eye contact with Robin the entire time. She didn't usually do this, it made her feel slightly self-conscious, she was worried that maybe she wasn't any good at it, but the groans coming from him suggested otherwise.

Slowly she took his length into her mouth, as far as she dared, from here she continued to run her tongue along his shaft, her hand came up to assist as she moved it up and down his length, as the same time moving her head and tongue. As she bobbed up and down, her breasts did also and she could see him watching her.

"Regina." He groaned, biting his bottom lip, she was amazing, he knew she doubted herself, but she really was the best when it came to giving blow jobs. His hands came to her hair as he ran the strands through his fingers.

One of her hands was resting on his upper thigh, helping her to stable herself as she changed the angle of her tongue, flicking him, despite her lack of practice, she knew exactly what made him come. She alternated between sucks and licks, speeding up her hand. She looked up at him, his eyes had now closed and his hands dropped from her hair to grasp the sheets below them, "Regina, I'm gonna, I'm gonna." Then he was coming in her mouth and once he had, she dropped him from her mouth. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she swallowed, before bringing her tongue back to his cock and licking him clean; once she was done she used the back of her hand to wipe her lips, grinning at him.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked, running her hands up his legs, which were still trembling slightly.

"Wow, but we still haven't really done much consummating have we?" He rose his eyebrows suggestively.

"I had an idea." She nodded, moving up to lay opposite him, fiddling with the hair on his chest.

"I'm intrigued, go on." His hand came to the side of her breast which he caressed gently.

"Follow me." She stood up, not bothering to pick up any of their clothes, taking his hand she pulled him towards the door and they headed back downstairs.

"What are you planning?" He asked, following behind her, eager to see what she had up her sleeve.

She entered the kitchen and came over to the kitchen island, she ran her hand across the cold marble, before turning back to Robin, "do you remember the night you proposed and you wanted to take me on this table, but I said maybe another time because Roland was in the house?"

"Yes." He nodded liking the way this was going.

"Well then, Roland isn't here, but the counter is." She smirked.

With that, Robin secured his arms under her ass, before lifting her to sit on the table, she let out a small yelp when the freezing cold marble hit her warm skin, it was an immense contrast to the heart that had pooled between her legs. "You okay?"

"Cold." She shuddered, she could see that he was already hard again and leaned forward to catch his lips; his hands came to her hips as he kissed her and nudged her legs further apart with his own, moving in between them. His hands slipped down over her hip to her ass and he pulled her against him, "Mmm, Robin I need, I need you." She purred, her hand coming to his cock, "please Robin."

He smiled and found her hand, moving his hard member to her entrance, she dropped her hands and grasped the edge of the table as he slipped inside her, resulting in her flinging her head back. "I love you." Robin groaned as he began move steadily into her, making sure that she was alright on top of the counter. He hooked one of her legs over his forearm, they established a steady rhythm, but the heat soon grew as did their pace. Regina found herself laying flat on the worktop, with Robin pounding into her as he ran his hands up her sides.

"Yes, Robin, yes!" She arched her back as his hands stopped at her hips, holding her as he continued to make love to her; she drew a shuddery breath, with each thrust from him she felt closer.

Regina felt on the brink of orgasm and jerked up into him, she began to babble incoherently as she spiralled off into the realm of pleasure. She felt him spill inside her and panted trying to regain her breath, he slipped out of her and rested his head on her stomach, closing his eyes as he kissed her abdomen. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Perfect, but my arse is cold." She laughed.

Robin chuckled as he stood up straight again, lifting her up off the table; she turned to look at it and shook her head. Moving out of his arms she opened the bottom cupboard and picked up the disinfectant. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning up."

"What now?"

"Yes now." She nodded as she began to wipe it down, her breasts wobbling as she did so.

"Let me do it." He took the cloth from her shaking his head as he laughed.

"Sorry, the pregnancy makes me want to clean everything." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, why don't you go shower and I'll come join you once I'm done down here."

"Okay." She kissed him soundly before walking off.

He saw a chance to pay her back for her earlier stunt and swatted her arse, causing her to jump slightly as she turned around and rose her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me."

"It was payback."

"Was it now?" She asked, changing her mind on the shower and making her way back towards him.

"Regina?"

"I'm going to get you for that." She stated, biting her bottom lip as she stalked around the kitchen island.

"Regina?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him against her, fastening her lips to his as she flung her arms around his neck, "I don't want to go to the shower alone." She whispered.

"I said I was going to come and join you."

"Come and join me now." She moved her mouth to his neck and began kissing him there, little pecks and nips

He hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around him and he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

After another satisfying session in the shower, both Robin and Regina were spent and found themselves drifting back off to sleep in one another's arms. Then a couple of hours later, they were brought out of sleep by the ringing of both alarm clocks that Regina had set on their phones. Groaning she reached over and tapped blindly at her phone, trying to turn it off, "shut up." She whined, "shut up." She finally managed to stop the annoying ringing and dropped her head back to Robin's chest.

"You do know that means we have to wake up right."

"Don't want to. Want to sleep."

"Regina." He chuckled, kissing her head, "you set the alarm so that we would wake up and make sure that we have everything before we go later."

"I know, but this is my first day as a married woman and I want to enjoy laying in my husband's arms."

"You have been laying in my arms all day."

"I know; I suppose you're right." She sighed, sitting up, "we do need to see Roland and Henry before we go as well don't we."

"Yes."

She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, "hmm."

"Come on beautiful, Hawaii is waiting."

"Ooh, sun, sea and sex."

"Regina."

"Truth, why else did you pick Hawaii? Ooh massages, spa, sauna, I honestly can't wait."

"I hear it has nice scenery."

"Yes because the first thing Robin Hood thinks about is the beautiful scenery." She laughed, resting on him. Then she swore she heard something, _'mommy?'_ she looked at him, completely confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Regina?"

"No, it's fine, I'm just hearing things again." She shook her head.

"What sort of things?"

"It wasn't anything."

 _'No Snow, I want my mommy'_ then she realised what it was, Roland. They had a connection, she knew they'd had it since New York, but nothing had come of it since then, however yet again here she was hearing him. _'Are my mommy and daddy leaving me?'_ She couldn't hear Snow's reply, only what Roland was saying to her. _'Mommy has the new baby in her tummy, she said that I can have a photo of the baby while they're on their, honeymoom_.' Even when she could hear him telekinetically he was still making cute mispronunciations, he could say most words now, but still struggled with big ones which were new to him.

Robin looked at her in confusion, she had gone quite all of a sudden and seemed to be staring dead ahead at the curtains, clearly deep in concentration. "Regina?"

"Shushh." She placed her finger over his lips as she continued to listen to her son, then she could hear Henry too, _'Grams, Roland is obsessed with the new baby.' 'I am not.' 'You are. He keeps asking me questions. I'm sure mom finds him hilarious.' 'Henry mommy loves me.' 'Yeah, I know that Roland, come here.' 'No.'_ Regina grinned imagining Roland sulking with Henry.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to our sons."

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know, I just heard Roland talking about me and now I can hear the both of them."

"It's so strange." He chuckled, sliding out of bed and pulling his case out from the wardrobe.

"I think it makes me feel better leaving them."

"What, knowing you can tap into their conversations whenever you want?"

"That sounds creepy, no I, can just check up on them, make sure they're okay."

"Here's me thinking that's what phones were for." He joked.

She narrowed her eyes at him and hopped out of bed; coming up behind him, she grabbed his hips and pressed herself into his back.

"Regina?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"No."

"Is my husband depriving me of sex?" she asked, moving her lips to his neck as she stood on her tip toes, rubbing her naked core against his ass.

"We are supposed to be checking the packing."

"Fuck the packing." She scoffed, releasing him from her arms and pushing him over to the chaise chair. Once he dropped down, she came to straddle his hips, his erection pressing into her through the material of his boxers, "these need to come off now." She used her magic to poof them off his body and rubbed her slick core against his cock, coating him in her juices. Her clit was rubbing against him, eliciting moans from her.

"You are so wet; I can feel it." His hands came to her ass as he pulled her harder against his cock, just slipping it through her lower lips.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your dick?" She purred, "I love how you feel inside me."

"I love being inside you."

"You do?" She asked bending over him to find his lips and crushing them with her own, kissing him hungrily. Her on top seemed to be the preferred position lately, mainly due to the fact that she was pregnant so it was easier and Robin was worried that he might crush the baby. Her hand came to the side of his face as she ran her fingertips over his cheek, their lips still attached.

"I do very much."

"Have you forgotten about packing?"

"Yep, fuck packing." His thumbs skimmed over her hips as she continued to rub along his cock.

"There's much better things to do right?"

"Definitely."

Then she couldn't wait any longer and slipped him inside her, "hmm." She bit down on his lip a little, before moving her mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. Her clit was brushing deliciously against him as she moved up and down his member, on every thrust he would hit her g-spot.

Her eyes flickered shut as she found his mouth again and just kissed him with all the fire she could muster, she mimicked the movement from their lower halves in his mouth, but flicking her tongue against his as they danced together. "Regina." His hand skimmed over her breasts causing her to let out a loud cry. "Sorry."

"No, don't stop, please." She purred, "please." This urged him on and he thrust up into her quicker, "yes, yes, please Robin! God, yes, yes!"

Her body was alive with feeling as pleasure flooded through her, she knew she was heading towards her orgasm again, his hand dropped to her clit and began rubbing her harder, circling her and then pressing down in a way he knew was guaranteed to make her cum every time.

She crashed over the edge as her orgasm hit her with force, causing her to buck against him as he thrust into her, before coming a second later. She felt warmth spread through her as she lay her head on his chest, he moved her damp hair behind her ear, kissing her temple. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his chest and closing her eyes.

Robin held her tight against him, he knew he should get up, knew they should be checking their luggage, but he was too content just laying with her in his arms and his eyes closed.

* * *

"Regina! Robin!" There was a loud banging at the door which had the both of them shooting up, Robin the best he could with her still straddling him. "Regina!"

"Shit!" She looked at him wide eyed, "We fell asleep, how can we have fallen asleep?! Again?!"

"Calm down." He sat up and grabbed her dressing gown handing it to her. She pulled it on before running out of the room to answer the door. He couldn't help but laugh, it was her own fault, she had been the one who wanted to forgo checking the packing in favour of more sex. He stood up and pulled on his clothes before taking the initiative to check the packing finding that they did have everything, which he had guessed anyway, because Regina was very thorough.

Regina rushed down the stairs and pulled the door open "Emma?"

"Regina! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I, I dunno." She rubbed her eyes tiredly before checking that her dressing gown was tied properly.

"Have you seen the time? You stood up Henry."

"What? Oh no, oh no, Robin! We are late, we are so late!" She yelled running back up the stairs.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "yes please come in Emma." She mocked, pushing the door further open as she walked in. "Do you need help?" She asked yelled up the stairs.

Two minutes later Regina hopped back to the top of the stairs wearing a tight cashmere jumper which showed off her bump; she was pulling her jeans up and quickly fastened them before hurrying into the bathroom.

"Regina calm down a little, stressing is not good for the baby." Robin sighed as he came to the top of the stairs carrying their suitcases.

"That is the fastest I have ever seen anyone get ready." Emma laughed shaking her head

"She set the alarm." He shook his head, "then she decided to go back to sleep." He laughed as he came down the stairs and placed the cases by the door.

"Fun day?"

"You have no idea." He laughed.

"Robin, passports?!" Regina hollered down the stairs.

"Got them."

"Wow she's stressy." Emma chuckled.

"She's got cravings, crazy cravings."

"I still can't believe she's pregnant."

"I know."

"Emma, where's Henry?" Regina asked, coming down the stairs while brushing her hair and grabbing her coat of the rack.

"Um Regina, you're off to Hawaii, I don't think you need a coat." Emma laughed.

"Fine." She scoffed.

"Calm down." Robin chuckled.

"We are late." She ran off into her office and back into the hall.

"Only by half an hour, give or take. Come on."

* * *

Pushing open the door to Granny's Regina rushed in and spotted Roland and Henry sat with Snow and Charming, "sorry, I'm sorry, we're here."

"Hey mom."

"Regina, you're glowing." Snow grinned as Regina smiled at her slightly.

"Mommy are you going now?" Roland asked flinging his arms around her as Robin came up behind them.

"Yes baby, I'm sorry we didn't make it for dinner, but daddy and I need to catch our flight." She stated, dropping down to take her son into her arms for a hug. She felt guilty for not getting up when the alarm had gone off, she should have just followed her plan, but the prospect of more sex with Robin had been way too tempting, she was a newlywed after all, newlyweds were supposed to be in love and infatuated with each other.

"I don't want you to go." He cried hugging to her, "mommy you're coming back aren't you?"

"Of course I am sweetheart; we are both coming back." This was the longest they had ever had to leave Roland alone, forgetting about her stunt as the Dark One, it had been bad enough going to New York without them for a couple of days, but they would be gone for ten days and Regina wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it; in the Enchanted Forest she hadn't known she was gone so long and now she was going to have to go these ten days without seeing two out of three of her boys. "Roland, I have something for you." She smiled, reaching into her purse and pulling out a little book of photos she had been working on for a while. "Look at this." She handed it to him.

His eyes went wide as he looked at the book, "wow."

"Look, here's the picture of the baby." She pointed at the sonogram picture, "and there's lots of pictures of you, me, daddy, and Henry, so whenever you miss us, you and Henry can look at this book together and know how much we love you." She wiped her eyes, she was so emotional it was ridiculous.

"Thank you, I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She tightened her hold on him, kissing his cheek before sighing and releasing him; Roland pulled back and kissed her cheek in return. She stood up as Roland went to Robin she came to Henry, taking a deep breath she pulled her son into her arms. "Henry."

"Enjoy yourself mom, have fun."

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too mom."

"Please take care of your brother for me."

"Of course."

She moved back and kissed his forehead, she bit her lips and took a shuddery breath pulling back, Robin had finished saying goodbye to Roland and was waiting for her. "I love you both so much." She sniffled, wiping her face. "Now you behave. Sorry." She laughed through her tears.

Both Roland and Henry hugged her again "mommy don't cry." Roland stated solemnly.

"I'm fine baby, I'm just going to miss you both so much." She shook her head, glancing at Robin as she pulled back from her children.

"Go have fun mom." Henry chuckled, "we'll both be fine here."

"Okay babies, I love you both, so, so much."

"Bye."

"Bye." She waved at them before Robin secured an arm around her.

"See you in ten days' boys."

"Bye daddy."

"See ya Robin."

Regina slipped into the passenger seat, allowing Robin to drive, they were leaving the car at the airport so they would be able to get home quicker, that and they needed the scroll to get over the town line. "Are you okay?" He asked smiling at her.

"I'll be fine." She breathed, she was about to say something else when he beat her to it.

"Hormones.

She smacked him lightly, "shut up husband."

"We'll have fun okay and we'll see them soon."

"'Yes, soon."

* * *

 **If you want to leave me with a couple of words, just letting me know if you liked the chapter, they are very much appreciate. I hope everyones looking forward to the honeymoon, it's going to be, interesting, thats all I'm going to say. Also, don't be shy of telling me what you want to see more of in this story, I am open to suggestions. Thank you for reading xxx :)**


	48. The size of a lemon

**Hi guys, it feels like forever since I updated, but anyway here we are, they are going on their honeymoon. I am taking into consideration all of your suggestions, but I have to take into account what time in the pregnancy they occur, so bare with. Thank you for your ongoing support and here we have the next chapter. xxx**

* * *

Regina's eyes were closed and his arms were secured tightly around her, she had her head resting on his shoulder, as one of his hands skimmed over her abdomen and the other ran through her hair. He leant down and kissed her head, "how long do we have left to wait?" She asked.

Robin looked up at the departure board, "not long now, about ten minutes or so."

"Hmm." She smiled nuzzling his neck.

"What a beautiful couple."

Regina opened her eyes and looked up at the elderly lady stood in front of them.

"Sorry, for interrupting, you just seem very happy, so in love."

Regina looked at Robin and smiled, "we are, very much so." She nodded.

"We're going on our honeymoon." Robin added, hugging his wife.

"Oh newlyweds! How romantic, Henry, come and meet this lovely couple."

"Our son's names Henry," Regina grinned.

"That's nice dear." An elderly man came over and Regina mused that he must be Henry. "Dear me, I didn't even catch your names loves."

"Regina and this is my gorgeous husband Robin."

"Well I'm Maureen, this is my husband Henry. We are going on holiday for our golden wedding anniversary."

"Oh wow." Regina grinned, "that's wonderful, I only hope that we can be happily married for that long." She glanced towards Robin, she knew they would be, they were destined to be together, soulmates.

"I'm sure you will be dears; I can see the look of love in your eyes."

Regina bit her bottom lip and squeezed his hand. Then there was a notice over the tannoy, telling people that the flight for Hawaii was now boarding. "Gina, that's our flight." Robin kissed her head lightly.

"Oh yes." She nodded, placing her hand on her stomach where her precious burden lay. "It was lovely talking to you."

"Yes dear, I wish you every happiness in your marriage."

"Thank you and congratulations on your anniversary." Regina smiled shaking the lady's hand, followed by Robin. Robin wrapped his arm around Regina as they walked off towards the gate. "She was very nice wasn't she." Regina smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm her husband wasn't all that talkative."

"No." Regina chuckled as they reached the desk.

Robin handed the tickets and passports to the woman behind the desk; his passport had his last name down as Locksley because Regina had said that it would be less suspicious than using the name Robin Hood, something which he had to agree with anyway. The woman behind the desk was petite, with a pink and white polka dot neck scarf tied around her neck. "Newlyweds?" She asked, looking at Robin and Regina.

"We must be really obvious." Robin grinned shaking his head.

"Well," she smiled, looking at her computer screen, "it seems that we've had a cancelation in first class, so, as a wedding present, I can bump you up into first class."

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yes sure, congratulations."

"Oh, that's great thank you, my wife and our little one need their rest." He laid his hand on her stomach over her own hands.

"You're expecting as well! It's a double celebration then."

"Yes." Regina nodded as she looked up at Robin and grinned at him.

"Wow this is posh." Robin laughed as they took their seats.

"Yes, it is" she nodded in agreement, as she buckled her seatbelt and found his hand, threading her fingers with his. "Look at my rings." She smiled as she gestured to the two rings that Robin had given her.

"They look so perfect there." He grinned bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the rings.

"Thank you for giving them to me Robin." She stated, more referring to what they symbolised, the fact that they were bound together. "And thank you for giving me our child."

"Regina, I'll give you everything."

"I know and I'll also give you everything, because I love you, so, so much. You own my heart."

"That was so cheesy." He chuckled and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Hey, I was trying to be cute, remind me not to try that again." She rolled her eyes, "didn't really fit with my character did it?"

"Hmm, not really, but you are cute." He grinned, running his hand over her cheek. He loved it when she tried to do things like that, but they both knew that it was his role to be the soppy romantic, it was a role he had perfected over their time together.

"Thank you, I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

The flight was a long one, about eleven hours in total and after the first five hours Regina was becoming rather restless, they had already watched two films. One which was good and the other, not so much. She stood up and stretched a little, she needed to move, needed to do something.

Robin looked at her furrowing his eyebrows, "Gina?"

"I'm going to the restroom." She stated. Then she had an idea and cast him a wicked smile.

"What?" He asked suspiciously, he knew she was planning something, the look on her face said it all. "You're up to something."

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat. The flight attendant gave them a strange look and Regina placed one hand over her mouth, she knew they had to come up with a reason for Robin to be accompanying her to the restroom and their baby was providing her with the perfect one, "morning sickness." She stated as they went into the bathroom, the woman would obviously think that Robin was going in with her to hold her hair back and for moral support.

"You don't have morning sickness."

"No." She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, "but it's been about eight hours since I had your hands on me." She confessed, finding his hands and placing them on her hips.

"Regina, you can't be serious."

"Care to join the mile-high club with me?" She asked.

"Sex on a plane? That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

"Probably." She nodded, "but if the plane goes down, it would be a good way to go right?"

"God Regina, are you killing us off?" he laughed.

"Just saying." She shrugged, "come on."

"Won't we get into…"

"Robin, shut up and fuck me already." She pulled him against her, running her hands down his arms before crashing her lips against his.

In that instant, he changed his mind and hoisted her up onto the sink, luckily the first class restroom was a lot more spacious than normal bathrooms, which meant that it wasn't hard for them to do what they wanted.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Regina and Robin exited the bathroom, adjusting their clothes somewhat; there was no hiding the afterglow, one which went against their excuse for being in there. They snuck into their seats chuckling with one another, "well, that was certainly something."

"Yes it was and it was much more interesting than watching one of those shitty films. Not to mention a hell of a lot more stimulating" She closed her eyes as she curled up against him, small enough to fit on the chair; her head was on his lap and her feet were on her seat. She yawned and shuffled slightly.

Robin ran his fingers through her hair, "get some sleep." He kissed her head, before closing his own eyes, "I've got you." They both fell asleep, Robin holding onto her, whilst she snuggled up against him, her face buried in his shirt; clinging to his arm which was around her.

* * *

"Sir? Madam?" Robin's eyes flickered slightly as he made out a flight attendant stood by their chairs.

"Hmm?"

"The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign, for beginning our descent."

"Oh, right." He nodded, "thanks." Had they really been asleep the whole time? That was one way to make the time pass, that meant that they had been asleep for around five and a half hours, that would certainly make up for all the exercise they had done that morning, and that afternoon, and that evening. "Gina." He shook her lightly, "honey."

She groaned and buried further into him, "shush." She complained, her hand coming to his face as she placed a finger over his lips.

"Regina, you need to wake up now." He stated, trying to make her sit up.

"Why?" She moaned, still half asleep; he knew she liked her sleep and what she hated most was being woken.

"We're landing, okay?"

Her eyes opened as she turned to look at him, "so soon?"

"Yeah, we're here." He nodded buckling her belt for her. "sleeping beauty."

"Oh my god, you haven't called me that in ages." She grinned, stretching somewhat.

"Well you are beautiful."

"Something tells me that you're a little bias."

"Maybe a little, but that doesn't change the fact that you're stunning."

* * *

By the time they got to their hotel it was eleven am; they were staying at the four seasons resort in Hualalai which was amazing. As soon as they were in their room, Regina flopped down onto the bed, "wow." She smirked, burying her face into the pillow.

Robin jumped up next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her face, "we get to stay here for ten days." He chuckled, running his hand down her side, circling her waist, before dropping to her arse. "What do you want to do?"

"Can I eat?" She asked, sitting up, "do we have food?"

He laughed and shook his head, "no, do you want to go to the restaurant?"

"Room service." She nodded, spotting a robe hanging off the door to the bathroom. She stood up and grabbed it, "ooh." She then pushed open the bathroom door, "oh my god Robin, look at the tub!"

He was watching her and then she was out of sight, he loved seeing her so excited, it made him happy to see her smile like that and he knew that she was extremely happy that she hadn't been feeling nauseous for a couple of days.

"Robin!"

"Coming." He chuckled, moving to the door and seeing her stood, wearing only her underwear, in front of the mirror with her hands running over her abdomen.

"Ooh, did I tell you that at our little one is the size of a lemon?" She asked, looking at him, with what he could only describe as the most magical smile he had ever seen.

"No." He leant against the doorframe as he watched her.

"Well at fourteen weeks, a baby is the size of a lemon." She repeated.

"You look so beautiful." he grinned, making his way over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm, I need something to eat though." She sighed, "but I really want a bath, too much choice."

"Okay, how about, you take a bath and I go find something to eat."

She frowned and shook her head, "can't you have a bath with me?"

"Do you want food?" He chuckled, kissing her neck.

"Hmm."

"Okay, you get in the bath and I will go find us something and come back to bathe with you okay." She cast him puppy dog eyes, resulting in his laughter, she knew he found her irresistible when she did that, "I won't be gone long."

"Fine." She nodded, her hands moving around her back as she unclipped her bra and it dropped to the floor, then she turned back to the mirror, "do you think they're bigger?" she questioned, tilting her head, "I think they're bigger."

"Come here." He chuckled, reaching out and touching her carefully, "yep, you're right. They are definitely bigger." He dropped his head down to press a chaste kiss to each breast, conscious of the fact that she had told him the day before that they were sore. He loved watching her body change as her pregnancy progressed and clearly she did as well, he had caught her standing naked and looking in the mirror at her abdomen quite a few times, he was quite surprised that she hadn't actually tried to measure around herself to see how much she had grown. "Okay beautiful, you relax and I'll got get you something to eat, any requirements?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I want chocolate sauce and fries."

"Together?" He frowned.

"I don't know yet." She shrugged, "ooh and ketchup, lots of it. Oh and cheese."

"Anything else?"

"Urgh, I can't have soda can I."

"I'm sure you can have one." He chuckled.

"Okay then a soda please."

"Coming right up your majesty."

She kissed him and he shook his head before heading out of the room to get her everything she had asked for.

She waited until she heard the door close and then peered into the main room, before slipping out, finding her case and unzipping it. Then she undid the secret compartment and removed a video camera and tape measure. Then she double checked that he was gone before slipping back into the bathroom and placing the camera on the counter, aiming it on her. She remembered that she had taken her bra off and quickly put it back on before clicking record on the video camera.

"Hello Robin, so, we're at week fourteen already and the nausea is gone, thank god, at least I hope it's gone. Also what was the other important milestone?" She asked, putting on a fake concentration face before pretending to remember, "oh yeah, we got married, that was kinda big." She chuckled, "so as you can see I am in the bathroom of our honeymoon hotel room, I bet we make use of this massive tub." She pointed the camera at the tub before back to her, "anyway the cravings have officially kicked in, in fact, you are out as I speak getting me food, thanks. Currently we are on ketchup, cheese, fries and chocolate, but blame the little one if I get fat, it wasn't my fault."

She shook her head and picked up the tape measure, "so I also just told you that our baby was the size of a lemon, which is surprising considering how big I am, let's just say I had to suck it up to fit in my wedding dress a couple of days ago. Okay, so that's not all that true, I'm not too big to be honest, see." She pointed to her rounded stomach which now made her pregnancy clearly visible, before wrapping her tape measure around herself and showing the camera the number. "Getting bigger," she chuckled, "in more than one place as we already established." She winked at the camera, "anyway, I love you, see you next week." She added before leaning in and turning off the camera.

She smiled to herself, she liked to do weekly reports and she was keeping them a secret from Robin, she wanted to surprise him when the baby was born. They weren't just for Robin though, she wanted to remember what it was like to be pregnant and have a permanent record of her thoughts and feeling, a permanent record of her whole pregnancy.

Regina picked up the camera and slipped it back into her bag, then she headed back to the bathroom; removing her bra and panties, she slipped into the tub, swirling the bubbles with her fingers. She luxuriated in the feel of the warm water, working to relax her tired limbs. Her hand found its way to her stomach as she stroked it gently, knowing her precious baby was safely inside her. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting in and out of sleep.

* * *

Robin wandered down into the restaurant, the place they were staying at was impressive and extremely posh, but he had wanted to give Regina the best honeymoon ever, he wanted them both to remember it for the rest of their lives and he was sure that they would. Approaching the man behind the bar, Robin cast him a grin, "sir, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I was wondering if I could order some room service."

"Yes, of course." The man nodded and took out a pen and paper, "what would you like sir?"

"That's the thing, it's a rather strange order."

"Oh."

"Yes, well my wife is pregnant and has requests." He chuckled.

"Ah I see." The man offered him a smile.

"Would it be possible to have fries with cheese and ketchup?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Hmm, she also wants chocolate sauce."

"Oh." He laughed, "well, I'm sure we can rustle some up from somewhere."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He nodded.

"And for yourself sir?"

"Oh yes, well I suppose I'll just have a burger and fries please. Also two sodas."

"Very well sir, if I could just take you room number and when you would like the food to be delivered."

"Yeah, it's room twenty three and would about forty-five minutes be alright?"

"Of course sir."

Robin nodded and thanked him before walking off, heading back to their room, on his way he walked past a certain part of the complex which gave him an idea, opening the door he walked in to book a surprise for Regina. Once he had done that he carried on to their room, unlocking the door, he looked around and mused that she must still be in the bathroom, "Gina." He called out, sitting down on the bed and beginning to take his shoes off, he was surprised when he heard no reply after a short time, continuing to get undressed he called out again. "Gina."

No answer, what was going on? All of a sudden he felt slightly worried and pushed open the bathroom door, only to see her laid in the tub with her eyes closed and her hands resting on her abdomen. He shook his head and walked in moving behind the tub and looking at her, her eyes were closed, she had clearly fallen asleep by accident. Chuckling he began to gently rub her shoulders as he kissed her neck, "hey." He whispered as he felt her move slightly.

"Mmm." A smile came upon her face as she reached for his hand and took it in hers.

He brought their joint hands to his lips, "foods going to be about half an hour." He stated, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

"Are you getting in?" She asked, turning to look at him slightly, only just realising that he was completely naked behind her.

"Yep, shuffle forward a little." She did as he requested, giving him enough space to slip in behind her. She laid in between his legs, with her back against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her, both their hands coming to rest on top of her baby bump.

Her eyes shut again as she snuggled into his embrace, the events of the previous three days combined with the flying had left her exhausted and all she wanted was to go to sleep in Robin's arms.

"Tired?" he questioned, kissing her shoulder.

"Hmm." She nodded.

He chuckled and continued to caress her stomach as she groaned in satisfaction, using her own hand to move his lower, "I thought you were tired."

"I am." She yawned.

"Then what are you doing?" He asked, amusement in his voice as he slowly began to stroke her clit.

"Me?" she asked as she leant into him heavier, "you're the one who's touching me." She sighed, smiling at him, her eyes still shut.

"Hmm, but you put my hand here." He grinned, continuing with his ministrations, working her towards her peak.

Her breath faltered as the pleasure began coursing through her, how was it that she was able to orgasm so quickly lately? She'd read the books and it was true what they said, climax was extremely satisfying, even more so than normal during pregnancy, so the way Regina saw it, she was going to make the most of it and have as many orgasms as she could. She pulled her lip between her teeth as she squirmed under his touch, "Robin." She gasped.

He smiled, she was extra sensitive, he hardly had to do anything and she would be there and he loved to pleasure her, loved seeing her in complete bliss, it made him smug knowing that he had caused her to get that way. He continued to circle her and he knew she was close, so he slipped two fingers inside her and bent them in just the right way against her g-spot. She moaned and moved her hips in time with his fingers, brushing against his cock in the meantime. He didn't care about his own pleasure, now all he wanted was to pleasure her, but he was hardening against his own will, seeing her like this was doing it to him.

Then she found her release and lay back against him again, panting and trying to catch her breath, "mmm, that was good." She nodded, a contented smile on her face, then she became briefly aware of his erection pressing into her back. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, "would you like me to help out?"

"No, you're tired."

"Robin, you just gave me my orgasm."

"I know, but this isn't about me."

"Yes, it is, it's about both of us." furrowing her eyebrows, she turned around and rested on her knees, "Robin?"

"Gina, I don't want you to overdo it, you need your rest."

"I don't think giving you a hand job is really that much of a strain." She rolled her eyes and reached down to take him in her hand.

"Regina."

"Robin."

"Fine." He held his hands up, he didn't mind, but he really didn't want her to over exert herself, he knew that she was already tired.

She began slowly, running her hand up and down his length, before moving her thumb over his tip and then back down again. She sought out his lips and kissed him, her hand speeding up, she was altering her speed and pressure, their movement was causing water to splash over the sides of the bath, but she continued to pump him, twisting slightly and adding another hand.

"Oh god, Regina." He moaned.

She smiled in pride and continued with her movements, "so you like it when I do this?" She purred, he nodded and she moved to straddle one of his legs, before grinding her sex against him. "How about this?" She asked massaging his balls with one hand before moving back to his cock which was throbbing with his need for release.

"Shit, Regina I'm gonna…"

"I know, then do." She nodded, spotting kisses along his jaw.

His hips jerked upwards as he found his release, spilling into the water, she continued to pump him, as he moaned under her touch. Once she was satisfied that he was completely finished, she dropped him from her hand and looked at him, a pleased as punch look on her face, "there you go my dear husband. How was that?"

"Amazing."

"Hmm?"

"Yep, totally, but this bath water is not usable anymore," he sighed shaking his head, "whatever are we to do?"

"Well," she bit her bottom lip and looked at him and then to the shower, before looking back at him again.

"I'm glad you followed." He smirked, standing and helping her up. He made his way to the shower and turned on the water, "I'm afraid we will have to be quick, the food will be coming soon."

"We can be quick." She nodded, picking up a flannel as she poured some shower gel on and began to run it over his body, cleaning every part of him and paying special attention to his cock.

Once she was done, he took the cloth from her and copied her actions, carefully washing her, when he reached her bump, he slowed and leant down. "Hey baby, sorry, I haven't talked to you yet today, I'm guessing that your mommy probably has," he chuckled looking up at Regina who rolled her eyes at him. He carried on anyway, "I'm sure she'll have told you how much we both love you, because she tells you every day and I'm sure that's not gonna stop when you come out of there, but she won't be the only one, because your daddy loves you too, you and your mommy and your brothers."

"Robin, stop being a goon." Regina pushed him lightly.

"You can't fool me; I can see that tear." He chuckled, turning back to her bump, "see, your mommy is an emotional lady, she just doesn't like to show it all the time, but you'll know that once you grace us with your presence; when it comes to family, she cries all the time."

"Seriously, get up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back up, before wrapping her arms around him, "I think we better get out of the shower before food arrives, don't you?"

"I suppose so." He sighed, before chuckling and turning off the shower. He helped her out and wrapped her towel around her, grabbing his own, he dried himself off and pulled on his boxers.

Once dry, she pulled her robe over her and tied it loosely, then there was a knock on the door. Robin grabbed the other robe and wrapped it around him, thinking that it might be a little embarrassing to answer the door dressed only in his underwear.

When Regina heard the door close again, she wandered into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, shuffling up. Robin came to sit beside her and placed the tray of food on the nightstand, "so fries for her majesty, with cheese and extra ketchup, also chocolate sauce."

"Mmm." She grinned at him as she took the cheesy fries from him and placed one in her mouth, "oh my god." She moaned, closing her eyes.

"That good?" He asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

"So good." She glanced over at him and saw what he was eating, shit, now she wanted a burger too. Maybe if she discreetly hinted that she might want to try a little, he'd let her, "Is yours good?"

"Really good." He nodded.

"That good huh."

He glanced at her and instantly knew what she wanted, she wanted his burger, he could see the look in her eyes and she was eyeing up his food. Her tongue came out to wet her bottom lip and he rolled his eyes and handed it to her, "here you go."

"No, I don't want it."

"Don't lie, you do, I can see it, you are practically salivating." He laughed.

"Am not!" She protested, wiping her mouth nonetheless.

"Regina take the burger."

"I don't want it." She shook her head, "I am perfectly happy with my fries, thank you very much." She ate a couple more, after squirting a ton of ketchup on top of them.

"Regina." He waved the burger at her, "I know you want this."

"What am I, a dog?" She joked.

"Come on, look at it, mmm, succulent meat, with juicy tomatoes, crisp lettuce, smoky bacon, stringy melted cheese and caramelised onions, on brioche bun with sesame seeds."

"Oh god, is this an advert for McDonald's or something?"

"Why, is it tempting you?"

"Hell yes." She nodded, leaning forward and taking a bite out of his burger, "oh wow, wow, wow, wow."

He grinned at her, pregnancy had definitely increased her appetite for unhealthy food, she was usually a health freak, but lately she had been anything but. "Here have it."

"No, it's yours, I'm fine with what I had of it."

"Regina, I really don't care, I want you to have it."

"And I want you to have it, so there." She shook her head, turning back to her fries.

"Okay, compromise." He placed the burger down and proceeded to cut it in half, then gave her one half, "there, half each."

"Aww, thank you." She grinned, kissing him, she could tell that he had given her the bigger half, but that was because he loved her and wanted her to be happy, he had already told her earlier that he would give her anything. After finishing the burger, she turned to him, "did they give you the…"

"Chocolate sauce." He handed her the pot and she took it from him, she knew what she was about to do was really, really gross, but she couldn't help it, that was what baby wanted and that was what baby was going to get. She picked up the cheesiest fry off of her plate and dunked it into the chocolate.

"Oh no." He looked at her wide eyed, "did you just dunk that in the chocolate?"

"Hmm, let's see how it tastes shall we? Baby, you better be right about this." She took a bite from the fry and moaned in pleasure, "yet again; Robin I think our daughter is a culinary master."

"I think we need to find out for sure if we are having a girl."

"I told you, she's going to be a girl, I can feel it, I really can, she's going to be our little princess."

"I think having a little girl would be perfect." He grinned, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"Me too." She agreed, eating more, dunking each one in the sauce, "Robin, you need to try this."

"Um, no."

"Come on." She held it up, "you said we were in this together and that we would do everything together, well what I want is for you to eat this fry covered in cheese and chocolate." She chuckled, leaning over and placing it near his mouth, "Robin." She bit her bottom lip, "come on, one bite."

He laughed and took the fry in his mouth, eating the whole thing, "gross."

"No, not gross." She denied, "good." She sat back on the bed, resting against the headrest as she polished off the rest of her food. Once all the food was gone, Regina leaned on Robin and closed her eyes.

"I think we need to get some sleep, then we can be refreshed for tomorrow." Robin stated.

"I agree." She got up and went into the bathroom to perform her nightly routine even though it was only midday, back in Maine it would be around eight o'clock and the both of them were shattered from jet lag. Robin came in to brush his teeth, before moving back to the bedroom. She finished applying her night cream and went to join him. He was laid out on the bed, wearing only his boxers, she smiled and dropped her robe onto the back of a chair. Another thing she had learnt about pregnancy was heat, she felt hot all the time. She climbed onto the bed and shuffled into his embrace.

"Are you sleeping in the nude?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes." She nodded, then she grinned at him before quipping, "is that a problem for you?"

"No, not at all." He smirked.

"Good." She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest, wrapping her leg around him and snuggling up to him.

Robin continued to run his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner, before kissing the top of her head. He himself was feeling sleepy and he shut his eyes, ready to give into sleep.

"I love you." Regina whispered as her breath grew shallow.

"I love you too." Robin smiled as he joined her in sleep.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think, your thoughts mean the word to me. I got a little emotional when I remembered that the Robin and Regina in the show can't ever have this. :'(**

 **I hope you all have a lovely weekend. xxx**


	49. In the water

**Hi! So I feel like it's been ages since I updated, anyway, this chapter is long to make up for it. :)**

* * *

Regina woke first, she glanced at Robin and kissed his cheek before slipping out of bed and checking her phone. There were five missed calls from Zelena in the last hour.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she grabbed her robe and tied it around her naked form before taking her phone and making her way into the bathroom. Sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet, she clicked on the face time link and waited for her sister to answer. What was wrong with her? After three tones, Zelena's face appeared on the screen.

"Ze are you alright?" She asked, her gaze washing over her features.

"Gina." Zelena rubbed her eyes, "she won't stop."

"What?"

"The baby, she won't stop, how do I stop her from crying?"

"Zelena, you've been a mother two days and you're already complaining about the crying."

"I'm not complaining for me, I'm complaining for Giselle, she hasn't been able to get any sleep either, which means she's grumpy and I'm stuck with too tired and weepy little girls."

"Henry was like that when he was a baby," she nodded. "Have you checked if she's hungry or if she needs a change?"

"Of course we have."

"Where's Conrad?"

"He took her out on a walk, we're hoping that will lull her to sleep."

"Good idea." She chuckled, "so other than the crying, how are you faring?"

"Oh, fine I suppose, she's just beautiful."

"She is" Regina smiled, "have you picked out a name yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, we were playing around with a few, but none really sat right. She has the reddest hair, in little tufts." She gushed.

"You look happy."

"I am, happy but tired, so tired."

Regina laughed and they both heard the door go on Zelena's side. "Is she back?" Regina asked.

"One second. Conrad?"

"Hey babe."

"Is she asleep?"

"Not quite, but she stopped crying." He stated, coming within view of the camera.

"Hiya." Regina waved.

"Regina. How are the newlyweds?"

"Perfect." She grinned, "can I see my niece?"

"Yes." Zelena chuckled picking up her daughter, who stared at her mommy before pulling her hair gently and letting out a little laugh. The baby looked the spitting image of Zelena, the deep blue eyes and the hair which Zelena had already told her about. "Okay little green bean, this is your aunty Regina." She pointed to her phone which she had balanced on a tripod.

"Oh my goodness, she is absolutely adorable Ze. Hiya baby, remember me." She laughed. The baby's eyes widened as she looked at the screen and extended her arms, clenching her fists.

"I think she does."

"I do too." Regina smiled, she could she how happy her sister looked and she placed a hand on her abdomen, she couldn't wait to have her own bundle of joy in her arms.

"Anyway, enough about me, how about you, how's the morning sickness?"

"I think it's gone, I felt slightly queasy during the night, but I didn't need to throw up, so I am almost certain I am over the worst of it." She sighed, "thank god."

"Yeah."

"Gina?" Robin called from the bedroom.

A smile played on her features as she looked at the door to the other room, "seems my husband is awake. Robin, I'm in here."

"Oh." He walked in, grinning at her, "not throwing up? I was worried for a second."

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Good; good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

She looked up at him and he placed a kiss on her head, before glancing down at her phone, "hey guys, oh she's so cute."

"Isn't she." Regina shook her head.

"Your own is on its way." Conrad laughed, "I don't know how you guys managed to keep it a secret from me, even this one didn't tell me." He gestured towards Zelena.

"I was sworn to secrecy." She chuckled, carefully moving her baby to rest on her other arm.

"You weren't; you could have told Conrad if you wanted to." Regina rolled her eyes as she held onto Robin.

"Hmm." Zelena rose her eyebrows and looked back down at her daughter, who was grizzling slightly and nudging at her chest. "Oh, I hate to have to cut the conversation short, but I think this little one might want her feed."

Regina smirked, again imagining herself with her own baby attached to her breast, it was strange to think about really, that she could give a child all the nourishment that they might need from her breasts. She'd heard that breastfeeding was a way for the baby and the mother to connect, a way for them to form a bond, she would ask Zelena about it when she returned home. Like with everything throughout her pregnancy she was worrying about it, worrying seemed to be the thing she did best at the moment, maybe coming a close second to eating; she was worried that she might not produce enough milk for her baby, worried that her baby wouldn't take to it and therefore they wouldn't have that bond. She was just worrying about all of it. "Well then, I suppose I'll talk to you later."

"Okay; and Regina."

"Yeah?"

"Stop worrying, I can see it on your face, everything will be fine, you'll see." Zelena smiled, trying to reassure her with her eyes.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." She quipped, standing up, "speak soon."

"Yes, speak soon." She nodded, "oh, Ze."

"Hmm?"

"If you see them, tell my children I love them."

"I will do."

Zelena was about to cut off the phone when she spoke up again, "and Ze."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "what?"

"Love you too."

"I love you as well, bye."

"Bye." Regina cut her phone of and placed it down on the shelf, before turning to Robin, "good morning." She smiled, standing up and taking his hands in hers, placing them on her bump.

"Good morning to you," he placed a kiss on her lips before ducking down again and kissing her bump, "and you, my little baby."

"Our little baby." She nodded, running her fingers through his hair. "So then husband, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I have a little surprise for you, so let's get in our swimsuits and go."

"Okay." She helped him up and kissed him, running her thumb across the skin below his eye, "let's go."

* * *

Regina lay on her back, her eyes shut as warm hands rubbed her shoulders, before moving down her arms, using scented massage oils to work out all the tension in her muscles. She moaned and shuffled slightly, her own hands laid protectively over her abdomen. "That feels so good." She breathed.

"Glad you approve."

"I do." She nodded, making more noises of contentment.

"Steady on." Robin laughed, looking across at his wife as the masseuse worked on her.

"Hmm, you need to teach my husband to do this." She groaned as the woman pressed harder. "God yes."

"So tense Mrs Locksley."

"Hmm, well, that's what planning a wedding in two months, whilst pregnant does to you." She sighed, "but it was worth it."

Robin grinned as the male masseuse worked on his back, "this does feel really good."

Regina turned her head to meet his eyes as the woman massaged her neck, "thank you." She stated, extending her arm so that she could take his hand.

"Yes, well you needed to relax and I thought that this was perfect."

"It was." She smiled as her eyes flickered shut yet again.

Robin was happy that she was enjoying her surprise; she really had needed to unwind and destress, he knew she had been worrying about so much, he wanted her to be able to chill out and enjoy their honeymoon, luckily now that was exactly what she was doing.

* * *

A little while later the pair were strolling hand in hand along the beach, allowing the water to lap over their feet. Regina looked up at him and grinned, she felt so good now, so relaxed and destressed, maybe she needed to get a massage more often if this was the result. Or like she said, maybe Robin could learn, he was okay at it already, but the massage she had just had was on another level. She hummed to herself as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay?"

"Yes." She nodded, "perfect." She smiled as he leant down and kissed her lips. "I was just thinking how our feet would have frozen off and we'd have caught hyperthermia if we tried to paddle in the sea back home at this time of year."

"True." He chuckled, nudging her lightly as his thumb ran over her hand and they began to make their thumbs dance together.

Regina took a deep breath, she could feel it again, the emotion welling up, knowing that two out of three of her boys were still back at home, it was the pregnancy again, screwing with her head and making her emotional. Her baby was bringing out this side to her, a side that she rarely allowed anyone to see and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Was it a good thing to be in touch with your emotional side? She'd never considered it to be before, she'd always thought that it was vital to be strong and that to cry was to show weakness, but she was just now realising that just because you might cry, it didn't mean that you were weak.

Robin glanced at her and furrowed his eyebrows, "Gina?"

"Don't make me say it," she laughed, bringing her other hand up to swipe at her eyes, "I won't say it." She had told him too many times that it was the hormones that were messing with her emotions.

"Okay, do you want to go and try the hammocks?"

"Hammocks?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "come on."

She shook her head as she allowed him to pull her along behind him. She had a dark blue two-piece swimsuit on, her bottom half was covered by a matching wrap skirt, Robin had somehow been able to coordinate his swimming trunks with her suit, which she had to admit was quite cute, not that she'd confess that to anyone else.

When they reached the hammocks, he looked at her and rose his eyebrows, "do you want to wait here, whilst I get us some drinks?"

"Alright then, please may I have a non-alcoholic sex on the beach."

"Isn't it called a virgin sex on the beach?" He asked.

She let out an ungraceful laugh as she shook her head, "I think it might be, how do you know that?" She questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"I was going to say something really inappropriate then."

"Oh I can imagine what you were going to say Robin Hood." She tutted, biting her bottom lip as she went to balance on a hammock and nearly fell off, causing Robin to laugh at her. "Excuse me?" She scoffed, flicking her hair, "they are hard to balance on."

"Hmm, yeah yeah."

"Well, you wouldn't have been laughing if I'd have actually fallen off would you?"

"No." He shook his head, a smirk coming upon his face, revealing his dimples, "but you didn't." He chuckled, kissing her briefly as he walked in the direction of the pool bar

She watched him go and couldn't help but let out a little laugh of her own, she had been right about it not being funny had she fallen, but she hadn't so it was, she'd just experienced balance issues that was all. The hammocks were tied up in between two palm trees which she was convinced were planted especially for that purpose. She swung her legs up and leant back, running her hands across her skin as she undid the tie on her skirt, exposing the top of her legs to the sun and closing her eyes. All she could hear was the lapping of waves and it was so peaceful, she could almost fall asleep.

Robin was holding the drinks as he approached the hammocks again and saw that she had her eyes closed. He carefully laid the drinks down on a small table nearby and routed in the bag for something. He moved over to her and sprayed the substance into his hands before he began to massage it into her skin, starting at her feet. She opened her eyes and narrowed her them at him, "what are you doing?" She asked.

"You need to have lotion on, you'll burn."

"I don't burn."

"Regina, I am putting this on you whether you like it or not; you don't want to burn do you?" He asked, casting her a knowing look.

"No." She rolled her eyes, waving for him to proceed, before closing her eyes again.

He rubbed up her legs, when he reached her bikini bottoms, slipped his hands underneath the fabric. Her eyes flashed open and she stared at him, "what are you doing?"

"Applying your sunscreen."

"Hmm," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't think I need sunscreen underneath my bikini Robin, if you hadn't noticed, that part of me is not exposed to the sun."

"You can never be too careful." He smirked, running his finger over her slit.

"Robin!" She sat up and smacked his hand, "not in public." She admonished.

"Then maybe we should go somewhere less public." He rose his eyebrows.

"You are insatiable." She scoffed, moving her sunglasses back down.

"When it comes to you I'm afraid I am milady."

"Hmm." She shook her head, "I don't believe you finished your task."

"Which one?" He asked biting his lip.

"Robin, lotion." She laughed, running her hand across his arm.

"Oh, that task." He chuckled, as she laid back down and he continued with his actions, keeping them perfectly above board.

Once he had finished, he kissed her abdomen and stood up straight. She moved her sunglasses back up again to look at him, "thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He picked up her drink and handed it to her.

She took it from him and sipped it slowly, "mmm."

"Good?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He grinned and picked up his own drink, before walking a short distance to his hammock. She watched him as he sat down and tried his drink, the movement however, caused him to lose his balance and he fell off backwards, his drink going all over him. Regina burst into laughter, "oh my god!"

"Ouch." He rubbed his head. One minute he had been sat on the hammock, grinning at her smugly and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with his feet in the air, before he had even registered what had happened, her laughter filled his ears.

"Now that's ironic." She giggled, bringing her legs up as laughter consumed her. It served him right for, laughing at her earlier, "are you alright?"

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked, challenging her, humour in his voice.

"Yes." She nodded.

He scoffed and stood up off the ground, dusting the sand off himself before moving over to her. "funny?"

"Yes." She bit her bottom lip as she kept her eyes on him. "What are you doing?" She asked, reaching out and taking his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm too far away from you over there." He pouted, making to sit down on her hammock.

"Um, I don't think so, you're not making me fall off."

"Aww, Gina, come on, there's enough room."

"No, Robin, no." She chuckled as he nudged her gently. "Robin."

"I want to sit with my wife." He moaned, his hands running down her body.

"What are you doing?"

"There's no one around." He smirked, his hands brushing over the swell of her breasts gently.

"Seems like you want to do more than just sit with me Mr."

"I always want to do more than just sit with you." His hand slipped below her top and he cupped her breasts, mindful that they were still sore. "I love you."

"If you think for one moment that that is going to get you into my pants, you have another thought…" his other hand was already there, brushing over her clit. "Robin." She cast him a warning glance.

"Come on, no one can see." He dropped down and kissed her stomach, "I don't want anything in return, just to pleasure you."

She took a shuddery breath and nodded, her sunglasses coming back over her eyes as she rested back. As long as nobody caught them and he didn't take her bikini off, she didn't have any problem with him pleasuring her, in fact she was quite happy with the situation.

He started by slowly circling her clit, brushing his fingers over it, then his direction changed and he picked up the pace a little, earning a small moan from her. Bringing her to her orgasm was the most rewarding thing for him, even more so than his own climax, he liked to pleasure her, liked to make her feel like that. He moved lower, dipping two fingers inside her and curling them against her g-spot, still working her clit with his thumb.

"Robin" she shuddered, doing this gave her a rush, the idea that they could get caught thrilled her.

"Good?"

"Very good, oh god." She reached out and happened to grab his ass, squeezing it.

"Regina, you're so wet for me."

"Robin." She gasped, her own hand coming to her breasts and working her nipples, "I'm gonna…"

"Come?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows, she never came that easily.

"Fall out of this hammock," she laughed, bucking against his fingers.

"I hope not milady, but if it comes to it, I'll catch you."

"Oh I should hope you… would." She breathed as he brought his mouth down to replace his hand on her clit, still continuing the movement inside her with his fingers. "What if someone… oh god!" She cried as he ran his tongue over her bundle of nerves, before flicking and continuing to lick her, whilst making sure that nobody could see what they were doing.

"Regina, let go." He whispered, blowing cool air over the area he had wet using his mouth and then placing his mouth on her again. "Just come for me."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her body gave into her orgasm and her walls began to contract around his fingers, she held onto the sides of the hammock, anchoring herself to it as her body shook due to the sheer pleasure it had been exposed to. Robin helped her ride it out, carrying on his actions for a little while longer, before pulling back to look at her, a proud expression on his face as he readjusted her swimwear.

Her breathing began to even out and she shook her head, "wow." She gasped, moving a little, needing to cool down after that.

"How was that milady?" Robin asked, tracing his lips up over her stomach.

"Amazing." She nodded, pulling him up and finding his lips, tasting herself on them, "you taste like me." She shook her head.

"Hmm a delectable taste." He chuckled, kissing her again, "I crave your taste your majesty."

"Is that so?" She asked a grin on her face as she ran a hand across his cheek.

"Yes, my wife tastes perfect." He nodded pecking her lips before sucking on her pulse point. "I love you." He breathed.

Her hand came to his hair as she curled it around her fingers, "Robin I think we both need to cool down." she gasped.

"Okay then, care to go for a dip malady?"

"Hmm, I might, but just so you we are not having sex on the beach, sand is not supposed to go there." She shook her head as he drew patterns on her waist, kissing her abdomen and hugging to her.

"I agree; it might cause some discomfort."

"I think it would." She held him close to her as he just rested his head on her stomach, spotting lazy kisses there. He was still kneeling on the sand, not having dared to get in the hammock with her again after she had told him off.

Robin stood up after a couple of minutes and helped her out of her hammock as they made their way to the sea. When they were halfway there he picked her up in his arms and she squealed, flinging her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked, peaking at him.

"I heard there are some snapping crabs."

"What?" She looked at him wide eyed, "really? Snapping crabs?"

"No." he shook his head, "I just wanted an excuse to carry you and our child in my arms."

"Oh aren't you a charmer?" She giggled, kissing his collarbone as she messed with the hair on his chest.

"I pride myself in it." He nodded, squeezing her arse gently.

"Hey, Mr." She waggled her finger at him.

"Sorry malady, I'll behave."

"You better, or else I'll have to cut you off."

"You'll never cut me off." He shook his head, striding into the sea as she clung to him. "You know as much as I do, that you love it too much."

"What makes you think you know me so well?" She quipped casting him a toothy smile.

"I know exactly what makes you scream in pleasure."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Yes, it is." He smirked a smug look coming upon his face, "I know how to make you cum screaming my name as you clench around my cock."

"Robin." She gasped, shaking her head at him.

"Are you bushing?" He asked, "is my wife embarrassed that I know her body so well?"

"Yes, a little bit." She chuckled, "the thing is, I can make you cum just as hard."

"True."

The water began to lap against her skin, but it wasn't cold, no it was warm and she closed her eyes, relinquishing her grasp on him slightly to run her hand through the waves. "This is nice," she sighed moving her position to wrap her legs around his waist and lean back, arching her back as her hair splayed in the water.

Robin held onto her, running his thumbs over her hips as she opened her eyes and straightened back up again, flinging her arms around his neck and giggling. "I love this." She moaned resting her forehead against his, kissing him lightly before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He grinned, kissing the top of her head as he hugged her.

They stood like this for a while, just enjoying being able to hold each other. Then suddenly Robin let out an almighty yelp, Regina's head shot up as she looked at him in concern, "Robin?"

"Ow ow."

"Robin!" She stared at him, he looked like he was in pain, "Robin!" What had happened? Was he hurt? She was really worried, and placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"Something stung or bit me." He gasped, shaking his head as he began to walk back to the beach, Regina still in his arms.

She looked around and spotted it, "oh my god! Jellyfish!"

"Where?!"

"Right there." She pointed at the water where there was a massive jellyfish floating in it; she dropped her legs from around him and wriggled free from his grasp, grabbing his hand, she began to wade back to shore as quick as she could.

"Regina!"

As soon as she was on the beach, she pulled him to her, "where?! Where did it sting you?!" She asked looking at his body and spotting a red mark on the bottom of his legs. "Robin it got you."

"Yeah it did."

"What do we do? I don't have my magic I can't heal you."

"Regina do you know the cure for jellyfish stings?"

"Not a chance." She met his eye and let out a humourless laugh, knowing exactly what he was referring go, "there is no way I am doing that, that is just, its gross."

"What? Are you saying that you won't pee on me?"

"No I will not!" She protested, her hands coming to her hips as she stood in only her bikini.

"It neutralises the sting." If Robin wasn't in floods of pain, he would be really turned on by her right now, standing there with water dripping down her sun kissed skin, running down the valley of her breasts and then over her small baby bump.

"That's just an old wives' tale and you know it, I am not peeing on you, it's just not going to happen. I love you but that is, it's disgusting. Come on, let's get back to the resort they have first aid."

He dropped down to the sand and looked at it closer, "argh, the tentacles are on me."

"Eww! What?" She dropped down and looked at his leg, "ouch." She winced, looking back to his face. "What do I do?" she asked, not really expecting him to give her an answer, "come on." She helped him hop back to the hammock where she took her phone out and googled jellyfish stings. "Number one." She read, glancing up at him as he was sitting on the edge of her hammock, "do not try and urinate on the sting, this is a lie and has no effect whatsoever. Told you." She cast him a smug look before carrying on reading, "remove the tentacles. I think we should go to the medical room."

"No, you can do it."

"Hey, I'm no Florence Nightingale and I don't know the first thing about Jellyfish stings, quite frankly, I do not trust google to tell me how to treat you properly. Come on, stop being a baby."

"It kills." He complained.

"I'm sure it does, but that's why we're going to medical right?"

"What a great way to start off our honeymoon."

"Oh I'm having a blast." She chuckled, "come on."

"Regina, can you at least take the tentacle things off, come on. I feel like they're injecting me with something."

She groaned and looked at her phone again, "okay, is there a stick anywhere."

"A stick!"

"I am not touching those things! Here it says find a clean stick." She scoffed, picking up a small stick and bending down to look at his leg, she carefully hooked it around the tentacle and flung it off him.

"Regina!"

"Robin shut up!" She rolled her eyes and moved to the next one; once she had got rid of all the tentacles she stood up and looked at him.

"Now what?"

"It says to immerse it in hot water, come on, let's go back to the room, if you're too stubborn to let anyone help you."

"Why do I need anyone else's help when my wife is just as good."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr." She picked up their bags and hooked her arm under his, wrapping it around his waist. She might be putting on a brave face, but deep down she was slightly worried about him and it annoyed her that he wouldn't get help, but she was just as stubborn and she knew had it been the other way around, she would have probably done the same.

Robin leaned on her as they made their way towards their room, his leg felt like it was on fire, it stung so badly; the look of concern on Regina's face made his heart swell, because although she was trying to be light hearted and joke around with him, he could tell that she was worried, whatever she might be trying to portray and he loved her for that. She was tough and had a high pain threshold and had she been stung, he knew that she would have simply flicked them off and carried on, battling through the pain, so he was determined to show her that he was just as tough as she was, despite the complete agony he was in.

Once they returned to the room Regina filled the bath and helped Robin in, then she informed him that she was going for a small walk down to the restaurant to explore a little. At first he protested but she countered that she was only pregnant and that she was still quite capable of taking care of herself.

She had thrown on some shorts and a top paired with some flip-flops that Emma had given her as a honeymoon present and then left Robin in the bath. She shook her head as she placed her hand on her abdomen, "your daddy is very silly isn't he?" she chuckled looking down, "I do worry about him sometimes." She sighed becoming serious, "because I don't know what we'd do without him and he likes to scare your mommy by taking stupid risks. I know that it wasn't his fault that he was stung, but I can't help but be afraid for him, I love him so much it hurts, anyway, that's enough of that." She huffed, laying off on the morbidness around her daughter, or son, but in her mind she knew that she was having a girl, she could feel it.

"Okay baby girl, what shall we eat?" She asked, coming across a store, her hand not leaving her stomach as she entered and looked around. "What do you think?" She whispered, conscious that there were other people in there that might deem her a crazy person if they thought she was talking to no one, but the thing was she talked to her baby all the time, she couldn't help it, it was out of instinct. She spotted a jar of marshmallow fluff and picked it up, biting her bottom lip, "I swear I am going to be the size of a house by the time you are born."

She placed the product in her basket and carried on through the store, trying to balance the bad foods with good, also placing fruit in her basket, then she would find cookies, so grabbed a healthy oat bar, but then the pringles would be screaming out to her and she would take them also. By the time she was done, she had enough calories in her basket to last her for the whole of her pregnancy.

She was about to go to the checkout when she spotted a book section and felt compelled to go and look, finding a book on Robin Hood, she smiled to herself and pulled it out of the shelf. Flicking through she sighed, thinking that this was just the beginning of his story, until she spotted something that made her drop the book. She stared at it wide eyed and bent back down to pick it up, not once while reading the renditions of Robin Hood in this world, except from in Henry's book, had she seen that Marian died, but there it was in black and white, 'Marian died, leaving Robin a widower and his son without a mother'.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she placed it in her basket and purchased her items before hurrying back to her room. "Robin I'm back," she called as she flopped on her bed and emptied her bag, grabbing the ice cream, marshmallow and chips, she began to read the book, whilst dipping the pringles in the marshmallow goo. She gasped when she saw her name in the story, it wasn't exactly right, they were still in Sherwood Forest, but she was with Robin and Roland, as was Henry, but there was no mention of anyone else, or who she had been previously. Flicking to the very end she read the words, 'and they lived happily ever after'.

This was strange, no beyond strange, it was downright freaky, how was it even possible? She shoved the book in her top drawer and tried to concentrate on her snacks, giving into her cravings. She leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes as she savoured the sweet taste of the marshmallow mixed with the savoury one of the chips. All of a sudden she was feeling extremely tired and drifted off.

* * *

Robin looked at the red marks on his leg and scrunched his face up, Regina had been right, the water had worked to lessen the pain, but it still really hurt. He wondered what she was up to and had been surprised that she wanted to go out alone, maybe she was having her wacky cravings again, that would certainly be a possibility. He picked up his phone to message her just as he heard the main door open and her voice informing him that she was back. He checked the time and was surprised to see that it was already six o'clock, he knew that he should get out of the bath and take his wife out for dinner, but he was worried that the absence of the water would make the pain unbearable.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back again and tried to concentrate on anything but his sting. It looked like he had been whipped on the back off the legs and certainly felt like he had, hopefully it would subside within a couple of hours.

A little while later he stood up and got out of the bath, the pain had dissipated and he was left with a dull ache which radiated up the whole of his leg; shaking his head, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Coming into the bedroom he came across his wife, fast asleep surrounded by unhealthy snacks and a couple of piece of uneaten fruit. He chuckled as he walked up to her and kissed the side of her head, running his fingers through her silky hair; he pried the tub off marshmallow goo from her hand and placed it on the side. He collected everything else she had amassed and moved them off the bed also.

He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, smiling at his wife, he removed his towel and placed it on the side before getting into bed with her. She immediately shuffled into his arms and buried her head against his bare chest, letting out a contented sigh. He kissed her forehead gently, before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him also.

* * *

Regina stirred, her eyes opening as she saw the handsome face of her husband, she smiled and nuzzled into him further, blatantly aware of his lack of clothing. She ran her hand down his side before finding his arse and squeezing it gently. This cause a smile to come upon his face, he didn't open his eyes, but she knew he was waking up. "Hello." He greeted, his voice affected by sleep.

"Hello." She chuckled, her fingers moving to his front and surrounding his cock, causing it to stiffen almost immediately.

"What are you doing?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Nothing, I just felt that maybe you might want a little release," she shrugged, "make your leg feel better."

"That definitely makes me feel better." He nodded, finding her lips with his.

"Hmm?

"Yes."

"How does your leg feel?" She asked, pulling back to look at him, her hand still moving around his erection, swiping her thumb over his tip and using the moisture there to help her with her task.

"It's fine, but that's not the limb I'm thinking about right now."

"I should hope it isn't." She giggled lightly, her mouth seeking out his neck as she sucked lightly.

"I know something that might help."

"What's that?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"If you took this off." He messed with the fabric of her shirt.

"I'm not stopping you." She shrugged as he helped her take it off, quickly followed by the bikini top that was underneath it, allowing him to massage her breasts. "Robin, would you care to rid me of my shorts?" She questioned, feeling herself begin to throb with anticipation.

"Yes, I think I would." He pulled them down in one move, also managing to pull down her panties at the same time. She kicked them off her legs as his hand sought out her bundle of nerves, finding it and beginning to rub, causing her to shudder.

"I thought this was supposed to be your turn." She breathed, her hand speeding up.

"If that's the case, then all I want is your pleasure." He nodded, crashing his lips against hers, running his tongue across them, asking for entrance, entrance she granted without hesitation. "Regina." He groaned, as her hand sped up, "Regina I want to be…"

"I know." She nodded, dropping her hand and sitting up, "how would you like me?" She asked, running her hands across her breasts.

He sat up and traced her face with his fingertips, grinning at her.

"What?" She asked, shuffling closer to him.

"You're stunning." He breathed, pulling her gently onto his lap as he sat back against the headboard. She was straddling him, her hands pressed against his chest as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He leant in and kissed her, carefully, making it as love filled as he possibly could.

She sighed into his mouth her arms coming around his neck as she began to grind against him, one of his hands dropped in-between them as he found his cock and led it to her entrance, before carefully slipping inside her. She let out a noise of satisfaction as she pressed her breasts as close to him as she could, moving on top of him, taking him inside her harder.

As she focused on stimulating their sexes, he dropped her backwards so that she laid on the bed between his legs, hers were wrapped around his waist, his hands came to her hips as his pulled her against him.

Regina's back arched at the new position and Robin's hands snuck under her, finding her arse, making it easier for them to move together. "Oh god Robin!" She gasped as he bent over her taking her breast into his mouth and flicking her nipple with his tongue, with her breasts being sensitive, this caused her to jerk up into him, "don't stop!" She cried, "god, please don't stop!"

Robin lifted her up slightly, running his lips back up her body. She fully righted herself again and attached her lips to his, grinding against him, seeking the release she needed. "I love you." He murmured, holding her tight.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, he stared back and it was as if he was staring into her very soul, "I love you too, I love the way you feel inside me." She was getting close, she could feel it, creeping up on her and it washed over her, she convulsed around him, her walls fluttering. "I love you, I love you." She cried, dropping her head to his shoulder as she felt him release inside her, filling her. She was breathless and panting, she felt complete and flopped down on him, pressed against him completely. "I love you, I love you." She babbled.

He held her tight, kissing her hair, "I love you too."

"I swear we get better every time."

"I swear you say that after every time." He chuckled, squeezing her gently.

"No I don't." She laughed, smacking him lightly, "anyway it was a compliment." She scoffed, swishing her hair at him, leaning her forehead against his.

"Thank you, but I think it's you who makes it amazing."

"It's the both of us." She nodded pulling back as he slipped out of her.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Hmm? Nope."

"Sure?"

"I just want to stay right here, because going out for dinner means we have to put clothes on."

"Usually when you go out that's the case yeah." Robin laughed.

"Can we stay in and go out tomorrow?" She asked, casting him a look that he couldn't say no to, not that he would want to, he was more than happy to stay in with her and eat junk food.

"Of course, we can do whatever you want." He nodded kissing her.

"Ooh good."

For the rest of the evening they stayed in bed, eating the snacks that she had bought earlier and sharing loving kisses. Robin had order more room service and they simply binged, just enjoying one another's company; the book that Regina had found was long forgotten in the drawer by the bed.


	50. It can't be!

**Hi, I know it's short, but I'm just letting you know that I've been thinking about going on hiatus with this story.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter. Also if you want a Halloween one shot, let me know. I have a new twitter especially for my stories, so thats** **Lunaandtwilight07, if you want to follow me, I'll be posting sneak peeks and updates for all stories.** **:) xx**

* * *

Robin was relaxing on a sun lounger watching his wife as she swam in the pool, she was wearing a bright red bikini as she floated on her back, her hair splayed around her. He hadn't wanted to go in the water because of his sting, but Regina wanted to so he was more than happy to just sit and watch her. She was so beautiful and she was blossoming with her pregnancy; he'd hoped that this holiday would help relax her and he had to say, this was the most relaxed he had ever seen her.

Regina stared at the sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight and she found herself simply smiling, she was just really happy, she had her baby safe inside her and her amazing husband was right there; there were no villains back home, nothing to worry about and for the first time, she felt as though she could actually live her life properly. She was swimming backstroke when suddenly she bumped into someone and dunked under the water slightly.

She coughed a little and turned around, "I am so sorry." He rushed.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the man.

"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing his hands over her arms, she would have usually reprimanded someone for that but she was too stunned to.

"I um, yes, thank you." He looked the spitting image of him and it unnerved her somewhat. "I didn't see you, I'm sure that it was my fault."

He smiled at her as his eyes washed across her figure, "I'll let you off."

"Yes, well, good bye." She shook her head, swimming over to the steps and climbing out, before scampering over to Robin, grabbing her towel as she sat down on the same sun lounger. She frowned as she stared at the guy in the pool, who was still watching her, she shivered and snuggled closer to Robin.

"Alright?" He asked, placing his arm around her.

"Hmm," she nodded, kissing him lightly. "So what have you been doing whilst I was swimming?"

"Watching you swim."

"Creep," she laughed, nuzzling against him.

"Excuse me missis," he hugged her tightly, "am I not allowed to watch my wife?"

"Oh on the contrary, I am glad you were watching me, or us."

"Yes, the two of you," his hand moved to caress her abdomen, "in fact have I spoken to her today?"

"No, I don't think you have and she is feeling very neglected." Regina joked.

"Okay then, I'm going to speak to her right now."

"Robin."

"I want to talk to my daughter."

"Knock yourself out." She smiled as he moved off the lounger to kneel beside it, his head resting by her stomach. He reached out and moved her towel so that he could see her perfectly rounded stomach, it was still small, but because she was naturally skinny, the skin was tight and gave her the perfect little baby bump.

"Good morning little girl, everything alright in there?" He asked, kissing Regina's abdomen as her hand came to run through his hair. "Mommy and I can't wait to meet you, to hold you in our arms, I know I still have a while to wait yet, so I'm looking forward to feeling you move about and I know mommy is too, right?" He looked up at Regina who nodded. "See, although, we don't want you kicking too much, you have to let mommy get some sleep."

Regina watched him and grinned, she loved listening to him talking to their child, the child they had now assumed was a girl, Regina had a strong feeling that their baby was a girl, she didn't know what it was, but Zelena had known her baby was a girl and Regina had that same feeling, maybe it was the magic in them that allowed them to guess the gender of their babies.

She looked up from Robin and saw a couple of people watching them, "people are staring." She whispered.

"Let them stare, I'm not finished," he chuckled, "where was I? Oh yes, I was telling you about everyone who loves you already, mommy and I obviously love you the most, then there's Henry and Roland, your aunty Emma and aunty Zelena, Snow and David, Killian, uncle Conrad, there are so many people who are looking forward to meeting you. I think I might be more excited than your mommy."

"I don't think so," Regina shook her head.

"Hmm, we'll see." Robin laughed, "okay so I'm going to let you rest now baby." He kissed Regina's abdomen once more, "bye, bye, I'll talk to you later my sweet child."

"That was lovely." She smiled, taking his hands in hers as she helped him up.

"I know I am."

"I really can't wait for the baby to kick either, I'm so excited about it, as for the giving birth part, I'm not so sure." She was still scared, even after delivering her sister's baby, she was nervous about having to give birth, she sort of wished she could just skip that part and magic her baby out, but that was cheating really wasn't it.

"You'll be fine." He grinned kissing her gently, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You better be," she warned before sighing.

"What happened in the pool?"

"Oh I just bumped into someone by accident." She nodded, glancing across at the pool and noticing that the doppelgänger had disappeared, maybe she was seeing things, it wouldn't be the first time she'd had hallucinations, but they had been caused by magic, this clearly wasn't magic, there was no magic past the town line. "It's strange, he looked like someone I once knew, a long time ago."

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, skimming his hands comfortingly across her abdomen.

"Yes, I'm fine, I think I might go and get a drink."

"I'll go."

"No, it's fine," she shook her head, "I'd like to go," she smiled, "I'll be fine, I'm not an invalid you know." She stated, in a joking manner.

"No, you aren't, go on then," he didn't know who Regina had thought that she had seen, but whoever it was, she was clearly rather shaken by it. He knew when to stop pushing and let her be by herself, now was one of those moments.

She stood and kissed him on the lips, before picking up her white beach kimono and tying it in place, "love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want anything?" She asked slipping her flip flops on.

"Just a soda would be great thanks. Are you sure you're alright going alone?"

"Yes," she smiled, running her hand across his arm and walking off in the direction of the bar which was located inside the hotel.

Robin watched her go and sighed to himself, he wished that she would open up to him, tell him who she thought she had seen.

It wasn't him, she knew it wasn't him, it couldn't be, it was impossible, she had watched him die, seen him have his heart pulled from his chest.

She smiled at the bartender and ordered her drinks; this man, the man she had bumped into, she needed to stop herself thinking about him, otherwise she was going to go crazy. She had gotten over his death, moved on, she was a mother, she was married and pregnant and most of all she was happy and in love, she didn't need anything else.

"Regina?"

She swallowed deeply, she knew that voice, that voice had haunted her day and night, it belonged to the person she had been trying to avenge for so long. Her hands began to trembled and she shook her head, it couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"Regina."

She sniffed and turned around, her mouth dropped open as tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Daniel?"


	51. The return of Daniel

"Daniel," she whispered, how was this possible? How was he here? He was dead! She had seen him die in front of her eyes, twice! "You're not real," she shook her head, swiping at the tears that rolled down her cheeks, "you can't be here! You're dead!"

"No, no I'm not, I'm here."

She shook her head violently, "this can't be happening," her breaths quickened as she placed her hands on her abdomen, closing her eyes she began to hyperventilate.

"Regina," he reached out and touched her, "I'm here, see I'm real."

"You can't be!" She cried. She had killed so many people, done so many evil things and all of it was to avenge his death, he couldn't be alive, everything she had done would have no justification, not that it really did anyway, but this made it so much worse.

"Your mother, she placed me under a sleeping curse, before using some transformation spell on someone to make them look like me and controlling them."

"No," she grasped the bar to stable herself as she worked on controlling her breathing.

"Gina?" She looked up and saw Robin hurrying towards her.

Robin knew she wanted to go alone, but he remembered something else he wanted, so thought he might as well go along. When he reached the door and saw his wife, she was drip white, as though she'd seen a ghost. There were tears rolling down her face and worry immediately took over him. "Regina, are you okay?" He asked bypassing the man standing in front of her and placing his hands over hers on her stomach, searching her eyes for any indication as to what was wrong with her. "Gina?!"

She snapped out of her trance and grasped Robin's hands, oh god, Robin, her husband Robin, the man she loved with her whole soul and here he was stood next to her first love. She glanced from one to the other and shook her head, "no."

"Regina," both men stated at the same time; Robin turned to look at the man behind him and frowned, "what's going on? Why were you touching my wife?"

"Wife?" Daniel asked, looking at Regina so hard she thought he was going to burn a hole right through her. She had to turn away, still holding onto Robin's hand. "Regina?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I can't do this."

"Do what? Gina?" Robin was confused, he didn't know what was going on, or who this man was, but it seemed as though they knew each other, however that was possible, if they did, he felt as though he deserved to know how

"Regina, you're married?"

She nodded, "I can't talk to you now, I need some time," she sighed.

"Won't you…"

"No Daniel, I said I can't do this now!" She dropped Robin's hand and ran out the door.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her leave, he should follow her, but he wanted to quiz this man first, wanted to know why he had gotten her so upset. "What the hell did you just do?"

Daniel laughed humourlessly and shook his head, "do you even know who I am?"

"No I don't, so I'm expecting that you're going to tell me." Robin narrowed his eyes at the man, why was he playing games and not just telling him outright?

"I'm Regina's first love."

Robin's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide, Daniel! That's the Daniel Regina was referring to, this was crazy, she had told him that he was dead, she had said that it was his death which caused her to become the Evil Queen. "Oh my god."

"And you are?"

"Robin, Hood."

"I see," Daniel nodded.

As much as he would like to stay here and ask Daniel questions, such as, how the hell was he alive? He knew he needed to go and make sure that Regina was alright. Then the reality of the situation hit him, Regina had done everything in her power to avenge this man, tried everything she could to bring him back to her, she had risked so much for him; what if she still loved him? What if she decided she wanted to be with him? Robin wouldn't be able to cope if she left him, but now he knew exactly how she must have felt the year before when they had thought Marian was alive again, how she must have felt when he, being a stupid fool, had insisted that he must follow his dumb code and stay with Marian.

"I'm sure she'll want to talk to you later," Robin stated looking to the bar and noticing that Regina had left her drinks there.

"My rooms 183."

"Okay," he nodded in response, "I'm going to go and check on her." Robin sighed, not even bidding the other man goodbye before picking up the drinks and hurrying out, back towards their room. When he reached it, he came across Regina sat on the step outside their apartments, "hi."

She looked up and cast him a look of despair, "I forgot the room key."

"Come on, let's go in," he unlocked the door and they both walked inside. Regina sat down and placed her head in her hands, "wanna talk about it?"

"What? Talk about the fact that my first true love is back alive, or wasn't even dead to begin with, whatever?"

"Does this change this what we have?" Robin asked, feeling extremely worried.

"Are you serious?" She spat, narrowing her eyes at him, "what you think just because my first love is back from the dead, I am going to up and leave you? That's not how it works Robin, not when you love someone, but I'd forgotten that you think it does." She was angry that he would even contemplate that she would leave him, after everything they had been through together, everything they had shared with one another.

"Regina, I'm sorry," he shook his head, "I didn't mean…"

"Robin I need some space."

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin!" She glared at him, the look of compassion mixed with confusion in his eyes did little to change her mind, she was too annoyed at him, it was probably her hormones that were making her worse.

"Babe, don't push me away."

She took a shuddery breath and one of her hands came up to cover her mouth, she darted into the bathroom, dropping to the floor and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She felt Robin come behind her, scooping her hair from her face and rubbing her back gently. She sat back and leant into him, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks, "Robin," she cried.

"It's okay," he kissed her temple, dropping her hair and pulling her into his arms.

She shook her head, "I killed so many people, did so many terrible things and he was alive the whole time!" She shook, her body wracked with sobs, "what does that make me?!"

"Oh Regina," he held her tightly, "you didn't know."

"I know I didn't, but I didn't feel that he was alive either, shouldn't you feel that, if you're truly in love with someone? I'm sure I'd know, if you…" she sniffled.

"You saw it Regina, what were you supposed to think?"

"I wasted my whole life Robin."

He wiped away the tears from her face and moved her hair behind her ear, "you're making up for it now; hey look at me." She turned to look at him and he placed his hands either side of her face, "you are a hero now Regina, you have a whole town of people that believe in you and I am at the top of that list."

The look of sadness on her face suddenly turned to one of anger as her eyes turned fiery and her mouth tightened, "you are right, this, this was my mother's doing, she made me this way, she took everything from me, she had so many chances to reunited Daniel and I after Leopold had died, once I was already Queen; she didn't, she let me fall deeper and deeper into evil, she just allowed it to happen!"

Robin took a deep breath, Regina was totally right about that, but he needed to make her forget about vengeance, "maybe, but Regina, that was then, I thought we were putting the past behind us."

"That's pretty hard to do when it keeps coming back and biting me in the arse isn't it."

"I suppose," he sighed, another tactic was needed. "Okay," he placed his hands on her stomach and rubbed it lightly, "but, the future is much brighter, we have this little life that we created together, that our love created, we have our sons, our friends, family and we have each other."

"Yes," she cried, the anger leaving somewhat as she cast him a watery smile.

"And this stress, you getting upset about all of this, isn't good for the baby."

Her eyes went wide and she looked down at her bump, he was right, stress like this wasn't good for her baby, the baby she would do anything to protect, she had put her baby in danger by getting so worked up and new tears washed her cheeks, "oh god."

"Regina," darn, that wasn't the chosen result, he hadn't wanted to make her sad, he had just wanted to make her think about their future together and now he could see the worry and guilt written on her face, she had gone through so many emotions in the last hour it was ridiculous. "It's okay, she'll be fine." He kissed her cheek, before bringing her hand to his lips. "I think you need to get some rest."

She nodded, "I think I do, maybe we should call the boys, see how they're getting along."

Robin smiled at her, "that sounds like a very good idea," he helped her up off the ground.

"I just want to brush my teeth first," she stated, grabbing the toothpaste, she needed to get the taste of sick out of her mouth, she hoped that it was just the stress that had caused it, she didn't really fancy the idea of more morning sickness. Finding out that your first love is still alive though was bound to have caused her to react in some way.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained, she had to do something to change that before talking to her sons, they couldn't see her in that way, it would only work to worry them. Quickly she washed her face before applying something to dull down the redness and leaving the bathroom; she knew she didn't look as happy as she should do, she was on her honeymoon, but she couldn't help feeling this way and knowing that Daniel was still alive.

Robin was laid on bed, setting up the laptop so they could use skype, she slipped up next to him and looked at him intently. He turned and tilted his head, "you okay?"

"No," she laughed, "but, I know I need to forget about the past, like you said."

"Good idea," he smiled, moving in and kissing her lips, not noticing that his hand had slipped and clicked on the call button.

"Well, you two look happy," Emma's voice sounded from the laptop. Robin and Regina broke apart and turned to look at the screen, "having a good trip?"

"Urm, yeah, it's been, interesting," Robin chuckled.

"That's one word for it," Regina shook her head.

"Ooh, why do I feel like the two of you are hiding gossip from me?"

"We'll tell you when we get home," Regina stated, finding Robin's hand, "speaking of home, how is everything, how are my boys?"

"Everything's fine and the boys are great, Roland is really missing you guys, he doesn't like to be without you, does he?"

"No, he doesn't, is he there?" Regina asked, "I'd like to talk to him, and Henry."

"Yeah sure, I'll go get them," she left the screen and they heard her call for the boys.

"Mommy and daddy!" A little voice yelled, followed by hurried footsteps. Then their son appeared and he grinned at them, "I miss you!"

"We miss you too baby, so much." Regina gushed, she had, she had missed the loving hugs the little boy would come and give her as soon as he woke up, either she'd have to wake him, or he would come running to her, either way it was something she missed. She's missed seeing his dimpled smile and his loving nature, she had just missed everything. "Are you having a good time with Emma?"

"Yeah! But she doesn't do the voices like you do," he protested, referring to when she read to him before bed.

"Oh dear, how about I tell her to do them better," Regina quipped.

"Yes! Are you having a good honeymoom?"

She chuckled and nodded, "yes we are thank you for asking," it was amazing how much a young child could cheer her up, how speaking to her little boy could make her feel so much better. "Silly daddy got stung by a jellyfish."

Roland's eyes went wide, "what's a jellyfish?"

"It's a creature in the sea lad," Killian quipped, coming into the living room and flopping down on the sofa, closely followed by Emma. "Nasty buggers."'

Then Henry wandered into frame too and sat beside Roland, "mom, Robin."

She smiled at him and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying, she didn't know what Henry would say when she told him about Daniel, it would be interesting to see what everyone said. Quite frankly she thought her reaction was shocking, she should have been more happy, ecstatic even, but she wasn't, she was immediately hit by the guilt from everything she had done. She hoped that Daniel didn't find out about everything, he probably wouldn't understand, not like Robin did, nobody understood her like Robin did.

"Hi," Robin greeted.

"What did I hear about a jellyfish sting?" Henry chuckled.

"Yeah, it got me."

"Did mom have to wee..."

"Henry," she shook her head, "you know that's a myth."

"She wouldn't," Robin taunted, nudging her lightly.

"That's because I read up that it didn't help," she rolled her eyes.

"So what else have you two love birds been up to?" Killian asked, raising his eyes bows at them.

"No, we are not talking about that," she scoffed, holding a finger up to silence him; she never thought in a million years that she would miss her banter with Killian, but she found she missed that too now.

"It was a genuine question," he shrugged, "I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to know what you have been doing?"

"Something happened, but they won't tell," Emma protested.

"Ooh, we can try to guess," Henry stated enthusiastically.

"You won't ever guess it."

"Can I try?" Roland giggled.

"Go on then."

"Did the baby kick?!"

Regina shook her head, "no sweetie, the baby hasn't kicked yet."

"Oh good, I don't want to miss it!"

She smiled at him and looked towards Robin, they knew Roland was going to be an amazing big brother to their baby.

"Was it anything to do with the baby?" Roland questioned.

"No," Robin took Regina's hand, "you are never going to guess, but we'll tell you when we get home."

"Okay."

"Supper's ready in two minutes," Emma sighed, "so sorry but we're going to have to cut this conversation short."

"That's fine," Regina looked at her too boys, "well we'll speak to you soon and we both love you so much."

"We love you too." Henry replied.

"I love you!" Roland shouted jumping up, moving closer to Emma's laptop and kissing the camera, something that Regina found completely adorable. She cast him a watery smile and then that was it, the tears were flowing, flooding her cheeks. "Mommy?" Roland looked at her through wide eyes, "why are you crying?"

"I just miss you a lot baby that's all, I can't wait until I can hug you and give you kisses."

He smiled at her, "don't be sad mommy, you'll see me soon!" He beamed.

"Yes, I will," she nodded, wiping her eyes.

"How many days?" He asked.

"Five more days."

"See, that's soon," Roland smiled, "and daddy can make you feel happy, until you're back home with us."

"Yes, I hope I can Roland." Robin placed his arm around his wife.

"Bye bye," their son waved.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Regina sniffed, "bye Henry."

"Talk to you later mom, enjoy what time you have left of your holiday."

"We'll try,"

"Good."

"Bye," Robin leant in at the same time as Henry and they both clicked the disconnect button. He turned to look at Regina, "so, how are we feeling now?"

"A little better, but now I'm missing the boys."

"Do you want anything?" He asked, hugging her, he was briefly aware that it was lunchtime and they hadn't had anything to eat.

She thought about it for a little while and then decided, "I would kill for one of those burgers you had the other night, extra cheese, ooh and chocolate cake!"

"Not together right?"

"No, that would be gross." She wrinkled her nose up at him, before hopping off the bed and over to the wardrobe where she took out a red summer dress. She pulled it over her head and the fabric rested adorably on her bump, showing it off, "where did I put my sunglasses?" She asked, placing her large hat on her head and slipping into her gladiator sandals.

He looked at her in confusion, "wait, you want to go out?"

"We can't hide away in here for the rest of our honeymoon, can we?"

"No," he shook his head, "I suppose we can't," he found her sunglasses on the bedside table and handed them to her.

"Why thank you," she smiled, "I don't want to think about it, can we just forget it happened and enjoy our time together?"

"What about him?"

"I can't help feeling this way, he'll find a way to forgive me. Now can we forget? Please?"

Robin didn't know if they would be able to, he certainly wouldn't be able to forget that her first love was back from the dead and he knew that Regina was literally doing everything she could to avoid the situation, maybe it was because she didn't want to break down again. "We can try."

She nodded and pulled him up off the bed, "shove some clothes on would you, your chest is distracting me," she bit her bottom lip, running her hands across his muscled torso.

"Well, I apologise your majesty, let me just find my shirt," he pulled her into his arms, "but first," he brushed his lips over hers, "I want to kiss you."

"Well then, I suppose you must." She grinned, her arms coming around him as his lips sought out hers and she surrendered to him completely, allowing him to control the kiss. He deepened it, rolling his tongue over hers; her hands slid up his back, before reaching her shoulders, allowing her to pull him tightly against her. When neither could kiss any longer they pulled back and rested their foreheads together, "I love you," she whispered as he stroked her cheek gently.

"I love you too."

Although for the meantime they were choosing to ignore the fact that Daniel was alive, at some point they were going to have to face it, at some point they were going to have to come to terms with it and when they finally did, who were they to know what kind of problems it would cause?

* * *

 **Thank you guys for persuading me to continue, I thought you had all stopped liking this story and that was what was putting me off writing more. Anyway, if you could leave me just a couple of words, it would make my day. xxx Much love; enjoy your weekend! xxx**


	52. Let's dance

"Let's go dancing!" Regina smiled as she walked hand in hand with Robin through the city; it was ten o'clock and they'd just had a romantic dinner in a posh restaurant. Now for some strange reason, she had the urge to let her hair down and go dancing, "come on Robin."

"Dancing seriously?" He groaned, dropping Regina's hand and securing his arm around her waist, allowing him to pull her closer.

"Yes dancing, it'll be fun," she looked up at him expectantly. "Please."

"How am I supposed to say no to that?" He asked shaking his head, he could never resist her when she looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and full of hope, "if our daughter inherits that look, then I am a goner."

"Which look?"

"The pouty adorable look you get when you want something; your eyes go all wide and hopeful and I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I cannot resist that look," he kissed her cheek lightly; admiring the way the red fabric of her dress swished when she walked. The dress was knee high with a skater skirt, the loose fabric ran up into a lacy neckline and was tight over her bump, showcasing it. At that moment, she had one hand covering it and he was the epitome of a proud doting husband and father.

She tilted her head as she looked at him, "someone's staring."

"Someone's beautiful, I can't help myself."

"Hmm," she chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder.

They hadn't talked much about Daniel and Robin was sure that Regina was avoiding the subject, he didn't blame her, he knew exactly how she felt, it must have been how he felt when he thought that Marian had come back, probably in a more extreme way considering he hadn't had to see his wife die, she had seen Daniel die, seen him have his heart crushed in front of her, so he wasn't surprised she was freaking out about his miraculous recovery from death, not that he had actually been dead in the first place, but she didn't know that.

"So, does that mean that I can go dancing then?" She asked.

"Yes, you can go dancing."

"Thank you," she smiled, finding his hand and bringing it to cover her bump with her own. "I am just waiting for this little one to kick, I can't wait."

"Patience."

"I want her to let me know she's there, so I know that she is alright."

"Regina, she's fine."

"I know, I still can't wait for her to tell me that she's alright."

"Okay," he laughed, kissing her lightly as they stopped outside a club.

"Oh, why are the lines so long?" She groaned, leaning against him heavily.

"I guess we'll just have to queue like everyone else."

Regina looked up at him and rose her eyebrows, she didn't like having to wait and maybe she could find a way to get them in quicker, she'd never tried it before, but she hadn't really been in a club either, so why not. She smirked mischievously and moved out of his arms, her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt and she undid two so that his chest was on show. "What are you planning?" he asked.

"Come on," she giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd, bypassing the queue. She made her way up to the bouncer and tapped him on the shoulder, "excuse me."

He turned around and grinned at her, checking her out, "hello mam."

"I don't suppose there's anyway you could let my friend and myself in?" She shrugged, patting him with her right hand.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, friend? Why had she said that he was her friend when he was her husband? There was a little difference. He didn't question her out loud though, because he trusted that she knew what she doing. The door man looked him up and down and smirked, "I don't see why not."

A massive smile formed on her face, "thank you, we have been trying desperately to hook him up, you see he's a little shy when it comes to dating, so I said I'd bring him out."

"How kind of you."

"Yes," she smiled, "I thought you'd appreciate it."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"Thanks," she pecked the bouncer on the cheek and grabbed Robin's hand, "come on dear."

The bouncer winked at them, "enjoy, I hope you find him someone."

"Me too," she laughed, nibbling on her bottom lip as they passed the barrier, hearing the groaning from the rest of the queue that they had been let in first.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked, "find me someone?"

"Hmm, I'm sure we'll find you a nice man in here."

"Man? Wait what?"

She ignored him and let a woman stamp her hand, before looking into the room where everyone was dancing, "come on."

"Regina, what are you talking about?" He questioned the woman taking his hand and stamping it before he could follow after her, "Gina." He was thoroughly confused, find him a nice man? What the hell was she on about? "Gina?"

"Oh come on Robin, play along."

"Play along with what?"

"Why did you think that bouncer let us in?"

"Because you're hot?"

"No, well maybe that played a part, but it's more likely because you are hot." She chuckled, pushing her way through to the bar.

Robin looked around and his eyes went wide in realisation, "Regina!" He gasped, pulling her arm gently, "did that bouncer think I was…"

"Gay? Yes, definitely."

"So this is…"

"A gay club," she nodded, a smile on her face as she ordered two non-alcoholic cocktails.

"Did you just use my body to get into a club?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, taking his wallet from his pocket and paying for the drinks, before putting it back again. She took the drinks and handed him one.

"Well, I don't think anyone has ever thought that about me," he shook his head, the shock wearing off and the humour beginning to surface as he chuckled.

"Hmm," she sipped her cocktail, "it was a necessity. This is a good drink."

"Why did you get me a cocktail?"

"Robin, you like cocktails."

"I wanted a beer."

She sniggered and shook her head, "really?"

"Hey handsome," a tall blonde guy walked past them and winked at Robin.

"Wow," she giggled into her drink, "I am beginning to think that this was the best idea I ever had."

"For you maybe," he scoffed, sipping some of his own drink, he had to admit that it did taste amazing and she was right, should it have been just the two of them, he would have rather had a cocktail than beer.

"Oh come on, you're loving it," she patted his arm and drunk the rest of her cocktail, putting the empty glass down on the bar, "now come on, let's go dance," she grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the floor where the party was in full swing. The nightclub was bright and vibrant, there was lots of colours all flashing, she looked around in awe, everyone was having a great time and she was beginning to think that maybe this could be her scene.

Robin grinned at her, she seemed so carefree here, it was crazy, her arms were wrapped around his neck as she danced. He placed his hands on her waist and she let out a light-hearted chuckle.

They were just dancing when a group of guys came over to them, "hey hottie," they came up to Regina and she smirked at them.

"Hey boys."

"You look fierce girl."

"Why thank you."

"Who's your friend?" they grinned, one of them looking Robin over.

"This is Robin," she smirked, feeling his hand grab hers tighter in warning; she knew she should stop teasing him, but it was funny watching him squirm.

"Is he your GBF?"

"Am I her what?" Robin asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he turned to look at her, he had no idea what this man was talking about, he wasn't exactly familiar with slang or abbreviations.

"Her GBF," the guy nodded.

Regina smirked at Robin, he clearly didn't know that it stood for gay best friend, holding onto his arm she looked up at him, "he's certainly my BF, aren't you honey?"

"Regina, I have literally no idea what you are talking about."

She decided to put him out of his misery, turning to the men she shrugged, "we're married, sorry."

"What a waste of potential; no matter, at least you have a gorgeous wife."

"I do," he nodded, now that was something they could agree on. He was actually quite glad that Regina had chosen for them to go to a gay bar, it meant that neither of them could get jealous when someone tried to hit on the other.

"Catch you later handsome," the guy winked at him, before leading the group that had been following him over to the bar.

"Wow, well that was a new experience, never been hit on by a bloke before."

"We can't all be irresistible," she quipped, putting her arms in the air as she danced.

"Are you saying that women have hit on you?"

"Of course, they have dear," she chuckled. His eyes went as he stared at her, it was funny to watch, but she needed to put those thoughts out of his head right this minute. "It never went further than flirting, well, not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, "does my wife have a secret she is keeping from me?" He was interested to hear what she had gotten up to when she was younger, had she been into women?

"Hmm, maybe," at his curious look she rolled her eyes, "okay, so I may have experimented a little."

"Experimented how exactly?"

"I don't know."

"You've stared it now, I want to know what experimenting you did."

"Okay, so I kissed a few women, my first kiss was actually with a girl."

"No way!" he gasped, his mouth dropping open as he stared at her in shock, "your first kiss was with…"

"She was called Cassie, we were fourteen," she shrugged, "it's no big deal, we were curious."

"I thought Daniel was your first."

"Oh he was, he was my first, first, just not my first kiss; it was only once, my mother would have probably have had a heart attack should she have known that her daughter was behaving in such a scandalous way, but do you know what? That was probably what led me to do it, I was rebelling against my mother, rebelling against everything. I knew that me kissing a girl would completely mess her up and it was exciting you know. I never told anyone this," she sighed, "I didn't tell Daniel, he still thinks that he was my first kiss."

"I'm kinda glad he wasn't." Robin shrugged.

"Robin," She warned.

"No, I mean it would just be another first he got to share with you, another first that I didn't."

"Oh I know a lot of firsts that you have with me and he doesn't."

"Like?"

She laughed and shook her head, "like, you married me, he didn't, you got me pregnant, you gave me a second chance at happiness."

"He was your first chance though right?"

She needed him to know that he was the only one she wanted her firsts to be with from now on, needed to reassure him that he was the one she wanted, the one she loved. "Ooh I know something else that you did first, and last."

"What's that then?" He asked, his hands finding her waist.

She smirked and moved closer to his ear, "you are the only person who has ever gone down on me." She pulled back and could feel a blush coming onto her cheeks, she knew it was the truth, but it was still very private and it meant a lot to her that she could share that moment with Robin and that no one had done that to her before him. For some reason, she saw it as being a lot more intimate, it was something she only wanted to share with the person she loved most, her soulmate and that was Robin. "You're the only person who ever will," she added.

"Good," he grinned, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers, his hand cupping her cheek. He placed his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek gently, "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded, "now I thought we came here to dance."

"We did, do you want another drink?" He asked.

"I need to pee actually, I'll be back," she pecked his cheek lightly, before scampering off to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and entered a cubicle, she was finding that her bladder was more temperamental lately, she had much less control over it. Whilst she was in her stall, she heard a couple of girls outside chatting.

"You want to make her jealous?"

"Of course, I do," the other scoffed.

"Well, just find some hottie to make out with."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"There are plenty of hot girls in here to make out with."

Regina couldn't stop the humorous snort that left her and her hand came up to cover her mouth. She could tell that the other girl was meaning herself, it wasn't hard, without even seeing them she knew that one was probably in love with the other, she could tell from the tone in her voice, maybe she would have to give them a helping hand.

"Hello?" the first girl called, "is someone in here."

Regina remained quiet before standing up and pushing the door open, making her way to the basin to wash her hands. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the blonde girl was gesturing towards her. Sighing she turned around and looked at them, "I am not going to be some pawn in your silly little game."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You want to make someone jealous, right?"

"Right."

"Make out with each other," she gestured with her hand, "problem solved."

The blonde looked towards her and nodded, "why didn't we think of that?"

"I don't know," the brunette replied. Regina rose her eyebrows at her, her reply had been less than convincing and blatantly obvious that that had been her intention the whole time. From the way, she was looking at the pretty girl beside her, Regina assumed she had most likely been in love with her for years without her knowing.

"Little tip," Regina nodded, "don't make it tame, a quick peck isn't enough to make someone jealous, make sure that you're touching each other, don't be afraid to just let loose, tongue is everything." She chuckled just as she was about to leave the bathroom one of the girls called out to her.

"Thanks, your girlfriend must be…"

"Girlfriend? I have a husband, who I love with all I am," she chuckled, "anyway, good luck." She grinned as she wandered up to Robin and threaded her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're back."

"Hmm, I was imparting my advice in the restroom."

"I see," he handed her drink to her.

"Why thank you," she smiled, taking a sip.

"Was it helpful, your advice?"

"Oh, I think so," she nodded, gesturing over to where the two girls were kissing.

"Wow okay." He looked at her wide eyed, "wow, they are going for it."

"Yeah, they really are," she sniggered, "I'm glad I don't have to fight to make people jealous."

He laughed and turned to pull her into his arms, "I should hope that you don't feel like you have to kiss someone in order to get my attention."

"Oh I don't?" she giggled, pressing her lips to his, licking at his bottom lip slightly, she wasn't one for PDA though so pulled away and grinned at him. "So, this didn't get your attention?"

"It most definitely did," he chuckled, kissing her again. When they broke apart, Robin looked over her shoulder and rose his eyebrows, "I thought you said they were trying to make someone jealous."

"They were," she nodded, turning around and finding that they were still kissing, when they broke apart, they placed their foreheads together. "Well, that's something. I knew it."

"Hmm, I think you might be a matchmaker," he grinned, pecking her lips.

"Indeed," she chuckled, running her fingers over the nape of his neck, she was just about to lean in and kiss him again when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at the bouncer that had let them in earlier. "Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically, trying to avoid the fact that he just nearly caught her and Robin kissing when she had told him that Robin liked men.

"I thought you said you were trying to find him someone."

Regina rose her eyebrows and shrugged, "yes and I did find him someone."

"You did?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Who?"

"Me."

"I see, so you lied to get in then?" the man asked, moving his hands to his hips, casting her a less than impressed look.

"Robin?" Regina turned to her husband with wide eyes. They had been busted and now it was time to do a runner.

"Yes?"

"Shall we leave?"

"Hmm." He nodded.

"Thanks, I had a great time," she patted the bouncer lightly before grabbing Robin's hand and beelining for the door.

"Hey, wait up."

She stopped and saw the two girls, "I see you took my advice."

"Thanks." The blonde chuckled, her arm secured around the other girl, "I guess we both just needed a little push."

"I thought as much, I hope you're happy together." She smirked.

"How did you know?" The brunette asked.

"Oh dear, you were obvious; trust me, if you have the chance at love, don't let anything hold you back. We were just leaving so..."

"Goodbye, thanks again."

"Don't mention it, bye."

Regina and Robin left the club hand in hand, she had a massive grin on her face and Robin couldn't help but laugh, she looked so happy, but he knew she was gloating a little, "you are so smug."

"Hey, I know my stuff," she giggled, she was just happy that she had been able to show others where their happiness lie, "and they call Snow White matchmaker of the year, I think I could give her a run for her money, her and her stupid hope commission."

Robin stopped and looked at her, something had just hit him, a sort of epitome; she had been talking and one thing stood out over the rest.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up at him, why had he stopped, he had literally just halted in the middle of the sidewalk without warning. "Robin?"

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before, they had talked over the possibilities and they hadn't found anything that rang so in tune with their relationship, hadn't found something that just worked. Everything they had come up with so far was mediocre, it didn't seem to fit though, not really, not like this did, it really was perfect.

"Robin come on," she tugged on his arm, she really wanted to know what it was that had made him stop like he had done, it was concerning. He looked fine, it seemed he was just mulling something over in his head, as to what it was, she had no clue. "Robin?"

"Hope," he whispered.

"What about it?" she asked, casing him a confused looked, what the hell was he talking about?

He grinned at her, moving his hands to her bump, "Hope."

Realisation hit her and she looked down and grinned, "Hope," she chuckled, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, he wanted to call their baby Hope and it was perfect, hope was everything that their baby was to them, she was Regina's symbol of hope along with page twenty three, probably more so, she was a beacon of hope which had Regina believing that she could have her happy ending, that her family could have their happy endings. "I love it," she smiled, looking at Robin, trying to suppress her tears as she placed her hand over his. "Our Hope."

"It's perfect, right?"

"Definitely perfect, maybe she could dethrone Snow as leader of the Hope commission."

"When she's a little older maybe." He chuckled, pressing his lips to the side of her head. He was so happy that Regina liked the name as much as he did, it just felt so right, so them. He threaded his arm around her waist, "do you want to head back to the hotel?"

"Can we walk along the beach front?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded.

She leant into him, basking in his heat, it wasn't cold out, not by a long shot, but she just liked the comfort he provided her with. She sighed contentedly bringing her hand up to press gently against her stomach.

They were still walking when Robin stopped again, "shit." He had been feeling as though something was missing, like he was forgetting something and he had only just realised what it was, he was an idiot, he really was.

"What?" she questioned.

He ran a hand across his face and shook his head, "I left my wallet on the bar." He couldn't believe he had actually done that, but he had been paying for their drinks when she had snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, that had been slightly distracting and then everything had progressed from there.

"You're joking," she groaned, only just noticing that her feet were beginning to hurt from wearing heels, obviously not ones that were ridiculously high, she refused to, but they were heels none the less and she could feel herself beginning to ache.

"No, sorry, we better go back for it, the room keys in there."

"Robin," she moaned, running a hand across her abdomen.

"What is it?" he asked in alarm, that noise had sounded less than comfortable, "Regina?"

"I don't know if I can walk back there," she whispered.

"I don't want to leave you here," he shook his head, looking around, there were still people about on the edges of the city, but he really wasn't comfortable just leaving his pregnant wife alone in a strange place where god knows what could happen to her.

"Robin, I can take care of myself you know, I'm pregnant not decrepit and insufficient."

"I am going to run," he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, "don't move okay."

"Okay," she chuckled, perching on a bench as she watched him leave, she saw the hesitation in his eyes, he didn't want to leave her and it was cute, but it wouldn't be should they not be able to get into their room, have to cancel all of his credit cards and pay for the loss of the room key. She looked around at the vibrant nightlife, it was a far cry from the quiet streets of Storybrooke with their one bar.

Her fingers danced on her stomach as she looked down and rubbed it gently, "hello Hope, I really hope you are a girl now," she laughed, "but I know you are, so you have a name, that's something right. Did you have fun dancing with mommy and daddy tonight? I bet you didn't even realise did you, you're probably asleep now, but I'm going to talk to you anyway because I…" She felt something and her eyes went wide, what was that? It wasn't a kick, it was more like a flutter, she had felt a flutter!

"Hi, hi Hope, I take it you are awake then," there was another flutter and she couldn't stop the smile that came onto her face, "why hello there madam, are you listening to me?" She felt herself welling up as there was a repeat of the little feeling, "I'm sure it's way past your bedtime missis, but I'll let you off." She traced little patterns along her stomach, "so do you like the name Hope?" She kept quiet a moment and basked in the extraordinary sensation. "Good, so do I."

"Talking to yourself, some say it's the first sign of madness."

She turned around to see Daniel stood there, she tucked her hair behind her ear and straightened her dress slightly. "Daniel."

"Regina, you're alone?"

"For now," she nodded, thinking that no she wasn't actually and he was interrupting a special moment between her and her child that she should have been sharing with Robin.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Crazy?" he chuckled, taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"I have been," she smirked.

"Regina, we really need to talk," he sighed, finding her hands and taking them in his.

She looked up at him reluctantly, "I know, but I don't think that now is exactly the right time for that." It wasn't, Robin would be back any minute and they would be heading back to the hotel; half twelve at night wasn't a great opportunity for her to have a heart to heart with a man she used to love, the man a part of her would always love.

"Regina please."

It was only then that she noticed the slight slur to his words, he had been drinking, in fact once she had noticed that, she recognised the smell of alcohol. "Daniel," she loosened her hands from his grasp, "later."

He laid his head on her shoulder, "come on Gina, I think you owe me at least a conversation."

"I don't owe you anything," she whispered, leaning away from him, "Daniel, you've been drinking."

"Only a tipple," he gestured with his fingers.

She didn't like seeing him this way, in all honesty it scared her a little, reminded her of when Leopold had one too many and would be all lovey with her one minute before turning on her. She knew that Daniel would never hurt her, but it still made her stomach flip and not in the magical way it had been doing before. "Well, we aren't talking now, so…"

Before she could even finish what she was saying, he pressed his lips against hers, stealing her words; she didn't kiss him back, didn't respond, not until she realised what was happening and pushed him off her, "stop," she shook her head, guilt rising up inside her, even though she had no reason to be guilty, she hadn't done anything, he had been the one to make a move on her, not the other way around.

"Regina I missed you," he breathed, his hand coming to her cheek.

"Daniel, I'm married, I'm in love with someone else, he…"

"Shushhh," he placed a finger across her lips, running his hands down her arms.

"Daniel, stop, this can't happen, it can't," she moved to stand up from the bench, but he stood up too and pulled her into his arm. "Daniel."

"Regina, I love you, I always have."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, this was turning out to be harder than she had expected, it didn't help that he was intoxicated, should he have been sober she would have been able to deal with him much easier, but he wasn't, he was drunk, she could smell the alcohol and it made her want to throw up. She took a shuddery breath as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Daniel I'm sorry, I loved you, I did so much, but I moved on, you were dead and I found love again, he makes me so happy."

"And I don't?"

"I didn't say that." She whispered, bringing a shaky hand up to wipe away a tear from her cheek, "I just, I love him," she was sobbing now, she didn't know why, maybe it was the prospect of having to break Daniel's heart, the idea that she would have done anything for him to come back to her was long forgotten once she met Robin and she felt guilty for having to do this to someone she once loved.

"I can make you happy, you can love me again."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm not going to change my mind…" Daniel clearly wasn't having any of it and moved in to kiss her again, pulling her against him. She moved her hands to push against his chest, "Daniel! No, stop! Stop!" Suddenly he shot away from her and she realised that it was because Robin had literally grabbed him and pulled him backwards.

"What the hell were you doing to my wife?!" He yelled through gritted teeth as he pinned Daniel up against a wall, "why were you touching her?! She told you to stop!"

"Robin! Robin stop!" She pulled on his arm, "he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing, please!"

Robin turned to look at her and released Daniel with a shove, "If you touch my wife again I swear…"

"Robin," she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes scanning over her, his hands either side of her face. God he was so worried, he had come around the corner to see her in someone else's arms, then he had kissed her and she had tried to stop it. At the time, he hadn't known it was Daniel, but it didn't change the fact that she hadn't wanted him to do that, hadn't wanted him touching her. She looked fine, but when she didn't answer, he began to panic more, "Regina!"

"Yes, I'm fine," she nodded, moving into his arms and hugging him tight, nuzzling against his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She couldn't believe this was happening, had Daniel really just tried to force himself on her? It was at times like these she missed her magic, missed being able to literally do anything she pleased with a wave of her hand; all of a sudden, she was feeling very vulnerable without it.

"Thank god," he breathed, pressing kisses to her temple as he held her; she was clinging to him as though her life depended on it and it wasn't like her, not really. He rubbed her back gently and coaxed her to look up at him.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Daniel muttered, "I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

"Go sober up Daniel," she whispered, her grip still tight on Robin. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Regina I…"

Robin shielded her and glared at him, "I think she was quite clear."

"We still need to talk."

She said nothing, just snuggled into Robin's grasp, "I want to go home," she sniffled, looking up at her husband.

"Okay, let's head back to the hotel," he flashed Daniel one last look before he secured his arm around her and led her away from him.

* * *

Once they were back in their room, Regina pulled her shoes off and dropped down on the bed with a groan; she was so angry, this holiday was supposed to have been a chance for her and Robin to spend some quality time together, but now she found herself missing Storybrooke, missing her boys and the rest of her family.

"You alright?" Robin asked, taking his own shoes off before climbing onto the base of the bed and taking one of her feet in his hands, massaging it lightly.

"I can't believe he did that." She sighed, one hand flopping to her stomach whilst the other went behind her to hold the headboard, "that feels good," she moaned, watching him as he rubbed her feet.

"I didn't want to leave you alone," he shook his head, it was his fault, had he not left her then Daniel wouldn't have been able to get as close to her as he did.

"Robin, I am fine, he was drunk, I pushed him away both times I swear, I didn't kiss him back, I promise you I didn't. I kept telling him that I loved you and there was no chance that he and I would ever be together, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Like you said, it was probably the alcohol, something tells me that I would probably turn to liquor too if I lost you."

She let out a small laugh, "I feel sorry for him."

Robin nodded, "it's not easy right, knowing that you can't be with the person you love."

"No it isn't," she breathed, thinking of everything she had been though when Marian came back the previous year, she had been in the same position Daniel was in now, she knew how hard it was, but at least she had known that Robin loved her, that he actually wanted to be with her.

"I'm sorry, for what I put you through…"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes sitting up and grabbing his hands, pulling him towards her, "that's all in the past now, we're together and nothing is going to separate us," she whispered rubbing her thumb across the skin below his eye. "I love you my husband," she pressed a light kiss to his lips and rested her forehead against his. Then she felt the little flutter in her abdomen and smiled again, in all the drama she had nearly forgotten the moment she had shared with their child.

"What?" he asked, noting the smile that was present on her face as she looked down at her stomach.

"I felt her."

"What?" his eyes went wide as he pulled back and placed his hands on her abdomen, "you felt her?" he looked up at her in excitement. "What like she kicked you?"

She loved it when he looked at her like that, the wonder that was present in his features was amazing, his eyes sparkled in the little light they had that was shining through the window from the moon. "No, it was just little flutters you know, I think it's her way of communicating to me."

"She did it already?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm, I was talking to her when I was interrupted by Daniel," she huffed, "I was telling her that we have chosen her name."

"Yeah? What did she think to that?" He asked grinning at her.

"I think she approved, our little Hope."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her stomach, "our little Hope."

Regina knew that whatever happened, their child would always be a symbol of exactly that, hope and in that moment she and Robin basked in the magical knowledge that soon they would get to meet their baby, their Hope.

* * *

 **Happy first birthday to A Family Affair!**

 **A year ago today I posted the first chapter of this story and I would like to start by thanking you all for supporting me, without all your positive and constructive feedback I wouldn't be here. This was the first story I started and I have to admit I was nervous about posting anything I had written, I thought I was shit at writing and that no one would even be interested in reading, I doubted myself, now I am writing 12 stories! It's crazy! I can't believe that people actually like what I write, thank you all so much, now I'm going to stop this rant before I cry! Haha.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter and that you all have an amazing Christmas!**

 **Thank you again, okay I'm going to shut up now. ;)**


	53. The argument

**Warning! ANGST**

* * *

It was the final day of their honeymoon and they hadn't seen Daniel since the night he tried to force himself on Regina, but she knew that she had to talk to him, to straighten things out. The one thing she was certain of was that Robin was the one she loved now, not Daniel, Daniel had been dead and buried, she had mourned for him, wept for him and finally she had realised that it had been time to move on, but now he was here again and her head was a mess.

Robin was still asleep and Regina found her phone and crept outside, sitting down on the porch, she dialled a number and waited for them to answer.

"Regina?"

"Hi, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot, the boys are fine."

"It isn't about the boys Emma," she sighed, running her free hand over her face. She just needed to talk to her friend, needed her advice, after all she had been in a similar position with Killian and Neal, having two men who liked her, but Regina knew her situation was different.

"Are you okay? Is Robin okay? It isn't the baby, is it?"

"No, Emma it's not the baby," she bit her bottom lip, "I was going to talk to you when I got back, but I needed someone now…"

"Regina, you're worrying me, what is it?"

"Daniel," she took a deep breath and could feel herself welling up, "he's alive Emma, Daniels alive."

"Shit."

"I know," she sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"What are you going to do? I mean you're married to Robin…"

"I know, I love Robin, and I'm happy, so happy. Oh god Emma I'm a terrible person."

"Why?"

She needed to vent and clearly Emma was going to experience that, "because part of me wishes he wasn't alive," she sobbed, "part of me wishes that he were still dead and that I didn't have to break his heart by telling him I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Regina, that doesn't make you a terrible person, it doesn't, you are in love with Robin and you're carrying his child, what does Daniel expect you to do? He can't seriously believe that you'd leave your husband for him, can he?"

"I don't know what he believes Emma, I'm just so ready to come home." She sighed, talking to Emma had helped, she gave it to her straight, there was no beating around the bush with her, it was simply, do what makes you happy. "He tried it on with me, he was drunk and…" she stopped and shook her head, "I don't know what to do."

"He didn't get anywhere though did he?"

"No!" She scoffed, "do you seriously think I would be stupid enough to jeopardise my marriage before it's even begun?"

"No, okay I think you need to tell him how you feel."

"You're right," she nodded, "I need to tell him everything, I need to explain to him that we will never be together." She stood up, "thank you Emma."

"I'll see you tomorrow okay, Regina, everything will be fine, I know it will."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Regina closed off her phone and cradled it in her lap staring dead ahead, she knew what she had to do, she had to go and find Daniel. She stood and went back into the room. Being careful not to wake Robin, she opened the wardrobe and pulled out a white summer dress, before moving into the bathroom and changing, hopefully she could sort all of this out before Robin woke up. She slipped back out and found her hat and sunglasses, she walked over to the bed and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, running her fingers through his hair gently.

"I love you," she whispered, her husband looked so peaceful when he slept and she wasn't about to disturb that, it was still early. She stroked his cheek lightly with her thumb, then stood up and walked out.

She walked through the resort, trying to work out how the hell she was actually going to go about locating Daniel. She passed the shop and decided to go in quickly and grab a tub of ice cream and some salt and vinegar chips, which she used as a spoon. She couldn't help her cravings and had decided to just embrace them now, just as she was about to head into the main area of the resort, she spotted a figure sat on the beach and recognised him immediately. Sighing she headed off towards him, when she reached him, she lowered herself down next to him, not saying anything, just eating her chips and ice cream.

"That's gross," he quipped, not looking at her, just gesturing to her food.

"I know," she sighed, taking another mouthful. It was beyond awkward just sitting there in silence, watching the waves wash upon the shore. "Daniel, I came to say goodbye," she whispered.

"Oh," he dropped his head and drew patterns in the sand, "well I guess that's your choice then isn't it."

"Daniel," she placed the carton of ice cream down, "I know this situation is hard and I am really sorry…"

"But you love him, I know you've told me, I get it Regina, you moved on, you're happy and I'm glad that you are," he turned to look at her, "all I want is for you to be happy, it's all I've ever wanted and if your happiness lies with Robin, then you should be with him."

"It does," she cast him a watery smile, "he makes me so happy, happier than I have ever been."

"Even happier than you were with me?"

"That's different, I don't have my mother hovering over my every move, our relationship was different, Robin and I, we've just been through so much together," she placed her hand on his cheek and tilted her head, "I did love you Daniel, so much and part of me always will, but my heart, it belongs to Robin now," she whispered.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

His hand came to her knee as he rubbed it gently, "so, why are you eating ice cream and chips?"

She hadn't wanted to tell him, but she had to, "pregnancy cravings," she shrugged.

"You're pregnant," he grinned, placing his hands on her stomach, making her feel slightly awkward knowing that it was Robin's child, she was thinking about what he might say if he knew that Daniel had his hands on her. "You have a bump," he chuckled, "hello little baby, do you know how lucky you are to have your mommy? You must be excited," he looked up at her and although he was smiling, she could also see the hurt and longing in his eyes.

"You can find someone, you can have this too," she nodded, "any woman would be lucky to have you."

He leant in and kissed her briefly, his hand cupping her cheek, he pulled away and rubbed her face, "before you say anything, it was a goodbye kiss, I know that you love him."

"Goodbye Daniel," she whispered, kissing his cheek as she stood up, "I really do hope that you find someone you love as much as I love Robin," she squeezed his hand lovingly before picking up her ice cream and chips and walking off. She felt a little better for having talked to him, now though she just wanted to get back to her husband so that they could enjoy their last day together before returning to real life.

Smiling she picked up the pace and hurried up the steps, arriving at the door, she pushed it open, expecting to see that Robin was still in bed, but when he wasn't she furrowed her eyebrows, "Robin?" She called, walking into the bathroom, thinking that he might be in there instead, but no, there was no sign of him. Where was he?

Fishing her phone out of her pocket she dialled his number and waited, however she heard a buzzing coming from the bedside table, she walked over and picked up his phone, which was flashing with a photo he had taken of her on the screen. She cut it off and threw it down on the bed, she'd just have to wait for him to return back to their room. She flopped onto the bed and rubbed her stomach lightly, it was soothing and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, even if she was worried about where Robin had gone.

* * *

When Regina woke, she looked around and noticed Robin still wasn't back, his phone was still next to her where she had thrown it and nothing in the room was out of place. She was beginning to get worried now, it wasn't like him to just walk off without telling her where he had gone. She got up and decided to look for him, not before leaving a message for him first.

 _Hey babe, I didn't know where you were, if you read this before I find you, please ring me. xxx_

She scampered out of the door and headed towards the main reception area, coming up to the desk she looked at the blonde sitting there, "excuse me, I don't know if you can help me, but I'm looking for my husband, have you see this man?" She held up a picture on her phone of her and Robin posing on their wedding day.

"I'm sorry miss, I haven't seen him, do you want me to take a number so I can tell you if I do?"

"Would you? That would be brilliant," Regina scribbled down her cell number so that the woman could reach her, "thank you," she hurried off without saying another word. What the hell was he doing? Why was he letting her worry this way, she had been asleep for two hours, what could he be doing that took him that long? She paced around in the lobby before deciding to check out by the pool.

She had walked the whole length of the beach and around the resort three times and she hadn't seen him, she was freaking out completely, close to hyperventilating, this wasn't like Robin, something must have happened to him, something to stop him from getting in touch with her, stopping him from letting her know that he was okay. She took a shuddery breath and reached for her phone.

"Regina?"

"I can't find Robin," she cried, "I don't know where he is!"

"Regina calm down," her sister's voice soothed, "what's going on?"

"I left him in… the room this morning… when I went for a little walk," she breathed having to stop and control the shakiness of her voice, "when I got back he was gone! I haven't seen him since."

"How long ago was that?" Zelena asked.

"About four hours ago… we need to be heading off to the airport… in an hour Ze and I don't know where he is."

"Regina breath, sit down now and breath before your worrying affects the baby."

Regina's eyes went wide as she dropped down to a chair in the lobby, she could have been putting her baby in danger by getting so worked up and it wasn't worth thinking about, she was going to kill Robin when she found him for worrying her like this.

"Have you checked everywhere?"

"Of course I have, I'm not stupid," she scoffed.

"The bar?"

"What? Why would he be at the bar? It's only twelve… you think he might be in the bar? Why? Why would he be?"

"I dunno, it was just a suggestion and by the sound of it, you haven't checked there."

"No, I haven't," she shook her head, Robin wouldn't be there, she knew he wouldn't, but Zelena had made her curious, it was the only place on the whole resort she hadn't checked out.

"Go check, text me if you find him, ring me back if you don't."

"Okay," she nodded, her hand shaking as she held the phone to her ear. What if Robin had decided that he didn't love her and had just upped and left, leaving her alone. Maybe he realised who he was married to and didn't want it anymore, it was a bit late for that considering they were married. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking towards the resort's restaurant. She pushed the door open and there he was sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey.

She felt anger surge through her veins and stormed up to the bar, actually shoving the glass from his hand, causing it to shatter on the ground. She glared at him, thinking if she tried hard enough she might be able to set him on fire that way, "what the hell?!" She screamed, "what are you doing?!"

"Why do you even care?" He asked, standing and beginning to walk away from her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" She spat, "do you know how worried I was? Robin!" Why was he still walking away from her? What the actual hell was going on? She had no idea, why was he drinking in the middle of the day and not even engaging in conversation with her? "Robin!"

"You're making a scene," he scoffed, walking back to their room.

She caught up with him and grabbed his arm, slamming him against the wall with all her might, "causing a scene? You've been gone for four hours Robin! Four hours! You left me to worry about you for four hours whilst you got pissed!"

"I'm surprised you weren't busy kissing your boyfriend." He spat, he was angry and upset and he had needed to get away from her. When he had woken and found that she wasn't in the bed next to him, he had been worried and gone to look for her. It hadn't been hard, he found her looking all cosy with Daniel on the beach and then they were kissing and she was stroking his cheek and his heart broke. She was leaving him for Daniel? How could she? She'd told him that she loved him, that she chose him. When he saw Daniel put his hand on her stomach that was the last straw and he couldn't watch any longer, he had to leave, get away before he did something he'd regret and he headed to the bar.

Regina looked at him in shock, oh shit, he'd seen her with Daniel on the beach and thought that she had cheated on him, changed her mind. "Oh god Robin, no, I wasn't."

"Bullshit Regina, I saw you kissing him, if you wanted him, you could have just told me instead of making me think that you were choosing me for the whole of our honeymoon!"

"No, it wasn't what it looked like," she argued, her hands taking his, "I swear to you it wasn't."

"So you didn't kiss him?"

"No I didn't, he kissed me."

"What's the difference?! You didn't push him away!" he snapped, dropping her hands.

"Robin! I love you! You know I love you!"

"Why let him kiss you then? He had his hands on your stomach Regina!"

"I'm sorry! I was saying goodbye to him! Robin, you don't get to do this!" she screamed as he began walking away from her.

"Why not?" He turned and glared at her, "I just caught my wife kissing another man!"

"What about Marian?" She scoffed.

"Don't bring her into this Regina, she has nothing to do with this and we weren't married then."

"You still left me for her! Why shouldn't I be allowed to be happy that Daniel isn't dead?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. She and Robin hadn't ever fought like this before and it was horrible, she really hated it with a vengeance. "I swear I don't love him, it was just me and him saying goodbye, Robin. That kiss meant nothing and had he tried to kiss me again I would have pushed him away."

"I have a flight to catch."

"You mean we," she spat, "we have a plane to catch."

"Just stay with him Regina, I know you want to and I'm not going to stop you." He knew he was being stupid and it was probably the alcohol talking, but he was really annoyed that she had let Daniel so close to her He shouldn't be, but there was this intense jealousy that he was experiencing, a possessiveness, she was his wife and he didn't want another man kissing her.

"Will you just shut up and fucking listen to what I am saying to you! Yes, that's it, walk off, you're so mature!" she yelled, hurrying after him. "Rob…" She was about to grab his arm again when she felt a sharp pain radiate from her stomach and stopped in her tracks, clutching her bump, her eyes going wide as she stared dead ahead.

Robin carried on walking, not looking back at her, he was angry and he knew she would catch up with him anyway, try and stop him; something didn't feel right though, she had gone quiet, the yelling had stopped and he couldn't hear her at all. He turned around to see her with her hands pressed against her abdomen and a pained expression on her face, he was filled with dread at the sight and ran back to her, "Gina?! Are you okay?" he asked, covering her hands with his.

"Get off me," she cried, pushing his hands away as she walked past him, tears streaming down her face.

"Regina!" He went to put his arm around her and she shoved him off.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered.

"Regina what is it?"

She found a bench and sat down, burying her head in her lap as she rocked herself slowly.

"Regina," he dropped down beside her, rubbing her back gently, "Regina talk to me."

"This is all your fault," she breathed, she was scared, she shouldn't be having pains, she had read all the books and she shouldn't be having this.

"That's not fair," he shook his head.

"If I lose our baby because of this, I will never ever forgive you," she sniffled, holding onto her stomach.

"No, no," she couldn't, she couldn't lose the baby, he wouldn't forgive himself either, he was such a jerk, what the hell had he been thinking, he was just jealous and annoyed that she had gone to meet Daniel in secret. "You can't lose the baby," he shook his head, tears running down his cheeks now too, "oh god, Regina I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he pulled her into his arms, kissing her head. "I love you so much!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and held onto him, she hadn't felt another pain which had to be a good sign, but she was still really worried. They sat in silence for a while, just holding onto one another.

"Are you okay?" Robin whispered, "what was it?"

"Shushh," she held a finger up and tried to concentrate on what she was feeling, begging for a little flutter around about now.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not now," she whispered. Then there it was, a flutter, she let out a sigh of relief and shook her head.

"Is she…"

Regina moved out of his embrace and walked off, heading back to their apartment. As soon as she got in there, she dropped down onto the bed and laid on her front, burying her face into the pillow as she sobbed. She was hurt that Robin would think that she'd choose Daniel over him, especially when she was married to him and carrying his child. She was just so relieved to feel her daughter, she swore she'd never been more scared in her life.

She heard the door open and felt Robin's hand on her back, "Regina, please look at me, please," he begged, stroking her hair gently. God, he had fucked up so badly, he was so, so dumb and he had caused her all this stress, he had been the one who had put her through that and given them both the worry that she might lose the baby. "Babe please, please."

She sniffled and turned onto her side looking at him, "I would never hurt you," she cried, biting her bottom lip as her hands danced on her stomach, "I can't believe that you thought I could."

"I didn't, I was just so confused about it all, god Regina, you scared me so much!" he pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck as he nuzzled against her.

She hugged him back and inhaled his scent, burying her face against his shoulder, "I scared you?" she sighed, "I felt a pain."

"Something tells me baby doesn't like it when mommy and daddy fight."

"Something tells me baby doesn't like it when daddy over reacts and runs away to drown his sorrows into a glass of whiskey instead of coming back and calmly letting mommy explain everything, in turn daddy went missing for four hours, then yelled making mommy stressed which made baby stressed," she sassed.

"I am sorry, I should have let you explain, I was just so, I don't know, I'm dumb, will you forgive me?"

She pouted at him and rolled her eyes, "you are a silly man, don't you dare, ever doubt my loyalty to you again, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," he sighed in relief.

"But you broke our pact," she huffed, casting him a glare.

"Which… oops."

"Yep, did daddy have a drink?" She asked, tutting at him as she stood and began folding her clothes and putting them in the suitcase, she put out some pants and a sweater to travel in, before leaving and collecting everything from the bathroom, "Robin hurry up and pack."

* * *

On the plane, Regina slept, the stress had really taken it out of her and he felt absolutely awful, it was his fault, all his fault. He had nearly caused her to lose their baby, he had been the one to make her worry, it was a horrible feeling. How could he have doubted her, she was his wife, she loved him and he knew she did. It was just that one moment of doubt that had nearly ruined his whole life, he was dumb, really dumb.

He looked at her and ran his fingers through her soft hair, she was sleeping with her hands on her stomach. She had told him that she blamed him, that it was his fault she had felt the pain and she was right, he should have talked with her instead of going off on one and turning to the liquor. Evidently, he was one for jealousy, just seeing them on the beach together was bad enough, but to see Daniel with his hand on her stomach where their child lay safe inside made his blood boil.

He rubbed her stomach lightly and kissed her temple, she shuffled so that her head rested on his shoulder. He sighed and brushed his lips over her head again. He loved her so much and the thought of losing her or their child broke his heart, he had a feeling that he had a hella lot of making up to do, she was still angry and he didn't blame her, she had every right to be, if she wanted to yell at him and set fire to things, he'd let her.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock in the morning when they were driving over the town line, Regina just wanted to hug her boys and tell them how much she had missed them. She thanked god that it was a Saturday morning, she had the entire weekend to spend with her children and they they weren't at school. As soon as they were over the line and entering Storybrooke, she felt an immediate power surge and closed her eyes, letting out a relieved sigh as she felt her magic bubble through her veins.

"You okay?"

"Brilliant, it's like I've had to go without something for ten days and now it's back, like it's a drug that I'm hooked to," she wiggled her fingers and her magic crackled, sparking.

"Right," he chuckled, driving down main street.

"Now I can set your ass on fire," she joked.

"Can we wait till I've stopped driving?"

"I suppose so," she shrugged, sitting back in her seat as they pulled up in front of her friend's new house, it was blue and white and rather large, however not as big as hers. As soon as Robin applied the handbrake she was gone, flinging the car door open and hurrying towards the door of the house without another word.

The door flung open before she got to it and Roland ran towards her, "mommy!" he squealed, flinging himself at her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled, kissing his forehead as she ducked down to his height. He was too big for her to pick up anymore, mainly because she wasn't supposed to pick up heavy objects whilst pregnant and Roland was growing too quickly for her to keep track.

"Regina," Emma smiled coming out of the house and looking at her friend.

Killian placed his arm around her and ran his eyes over Regina, "wow, who'd have thought that in a week you could look so…"

"Fat?" Regina offered.

"No, I wasn't going to say fat, I was going to say…"

"Stop whilst you're ahead," Emma pushed him playfully. "So did you have a good honeymoon?"

"For the most part," Regina cast her a watery smile.

"I feel a conversation is needed here, come I have cake." Emma linked arms with her and escorted her into the house.

"Mom," Henry was just coming down the stairs and hugged her, "gosh, the baby is getting bigger."

"Hmm, she's now our little apple, she was a lemon last week," Regina chuckled, holding on tightly to her oldest child, not wanting to let go of him, Roland wasn't the only one who was growing up. She pulled back to look at him and gasped, holding his face in her hand, "what is this?"

"Mom, stop you're embarrassing me."

"Stubble? My son has stubble, how did I miss this?"

"You didn't, I just decided not to shave."

"Oh my goodness," she shook her head, "Emma, I think I need some of that cake now."

"Coming right up."

She followed her into the kitchen and as she was taking the sweet treat out of the tin, Regina spotted it, a diamond ring on her finger, "you're engaged?"

Emma turned and grinned at her, "Killian proposed."

"Wow, congratulations," she hugged her carefully, minding her bump. "So you said yes."

"Of course I did."

"Hmm," Regina picked at the piece of cake she had just been handed.

"You okay?"

"I will be," she nodded, "as soon as you pass the ketchup."

"Really."

"Baby wants it," Regina shrugged, her baby was becoming the perfect excuse to eat weird foods or do things she wouldn't usually do, like cry in public, or cry in front of anyone that wasn't Robin for that matter. "Are you really going to deny your god daughter?"

"No, I suppose not. God daughter?"

"Or son," Regina now was absolutely convinced that she was carrying a little girl though and she would find out at the earliest scan she could.

"Want to go talk somewhere private?" the blonde asked, pouring a non-alcoholic drink for them.

"Yes," she smiled, following Emma out of the kitchen and into one of the spare bedrooms, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Here buddy," Hook passed Robin a beer, but he shook his head.

"Sorry mate, not drinking, Regina is already pissed at me over something that happened on holiday." He sighed, thinking about how hurt she had been that he had broken their pact and had a drink when they had both agreed not to drink until the baby was born.

"Emma told me that Regina's ex showed up, how'd you handle that?"

"Oh, don't, it was bad Killian, really not good."

"Shit."

"Indeed," he drank some of the cup of tea that he was holding in his hand. "I fucked up majorly."

"Why?" Hook asked, taking some of the cake out of the tin and picking at the chocolate curls. "what'd you do?"

"I accused her of cheating on me with Daniel."

"No, you didn't," Killian shook his head and stabbed the cake with his fork.

"I did, I mean I am such a…"

"Asshole?" The pirate provided, "you accused your pregnant wife of cheating on you."

"I know," he rubbed a hand across his face, "we had a massive argument and then she nearly lost…"

"What? She nearly lost what?"

"Never mind, it was a false alarm. But I feel terrible and I think she's still really upset about it, I don't blame her, but I…"

"Mate, you need to talk to her properly, make up, trust me, I'm pretty sure she'll be ranting in there to Emma as we speak."

"Probably, we will make up, I think she needs time to brood, I'm going to have to be such a kiss ass for the next couple of days."

"Aren't you always?" Killian joked, nudging him.

"I won't lose her or the baby, they both mean too much to me."

"Of course they do."

Robin knew that they would be alright, they were soulmates, what they had was true love, something most people spent their whole lives looking for, but he and Regina had it, they had this amazing connection and there was no way he was losing that, no way he was losing her, he would do whatever it took to make sure that she never left him, to ensure that they remained together for the rest of their lives.


	54. Baby scan

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! :D**

* * *

Robin tossed and turned, he was sleeping in the guest bedroom, what a fine way to start their marriage, Regina had kicked him out of their bedroom, telling him that she needed space and he didn't blame her, he had been a right royal ass towards her, nearly caused her to have a… no he didn't want to think about what him worrying her had nearly caused, it wasn't bearable, he didn't know how he would have coped had that happened. Anyway, he was happy to spend the rest of his life in the guest room as long as his wife and child were okay.

He stared at the wall and sighed, the bed was empty without her, his arms were empty without her in them, he needed to hold her, he missed her, missed their connection. So, this was only his second night in this room, but he was already sick and tired of looking at the geometric wallpaper, he missed the subtly of their room, the cosiness it provided. This room was nice, but it wasn't his, it wasn't theirs. Not to mention the fact that the bed wasn't as comfy. He held her cardigan to his nose, so he might have stolen it without her looking, but he just needed something of hers, something that allowed him to feel close to her and the baby.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep, sure she was tired, but that didn't mean she could sleep any easier, she stared at the empty side of the bed and closed her eyes. Had she punished him for long enough yet? She knew she had, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had allowed his own stupid insecurities to get in between them, his own doubts over her and Daniel and that had physically hurt her. She reached out and grabbed his pillow, holding it to her as she inhaled the pine scent that still lingered there.

She had forgiven him, truthfully, she had forgiven him straight away, it had been Emma who suggested that she let him know how much he had hurt her, let him know by kicking him out of their bedroom. The thing was though that she missed him, she missed his warm body next to her cold one, he always had to heat her up during the night and without him there she felt very cold. She sighed and turned around, trying to sleep, willing herself to just let go of consciousness, but it just wasn't happening for her, not in the slightest and she was freezing.

After lying there for another ten minutes, with a groan she slipped out of bed, the cold hitting her immediately, but she reached for her robe and stepped into her slippers, before picking up her pillow and heading out of the room. She padded down the corridor, heading to the guest room, she reached it and making as little noise as possible, pulled down on the handle and pushed the door open. She saw his figure in the bed, but he was facing away from her, looking towards the window where the curtains were open and the stars were shining.

She crept closer and placed her pillow on the side closest to her, before lifting the covers and slipping under them. She shuffled over to him and wrapped an arm around him, resting her chin on his shoulder as she snuggled to his back, feeling the heat radiating from him and relishing in it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes as she began to relax.

"You have nothing to apologise for," he sighed, his fingers threading with hers, "I am the one who should be saying sorry to you and to our child."

"How about we both just settle for saying sorry to each other?" she breathed, "I haven't slept."

"Well I don't think you will in this bed," he stated, turning around to look at her, stroking across her cheek, he'd been thinking about going into her room, but apparently, she had beat him to it, plus he didn't want to be there if she didn't want him to be, even though deep down he had known that she did, this was only proof of that.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," she yawned, cuddling against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I am pretty shattered."

"Can we go back to our bed?" He questioned, stroking his fingertips over her back gently.

She groaned and shook her head, "this bed is so warm, our beds cold."

"You mean you're cold."

"Same thing," she whispered.

"How?"

"I was in our bed, it made me cold."

Robin rolled his eyes, god this woman could sleep on anything as long as she was warm, "hold on."

"What?" She was practically asleep already and not really registering what Robin was saying to her, suddenly, the heat from his body disappeared and she opened one eye to ascertain as to why, he had moved out of bed and suddenly scooped her up into his arms, causing her to let out a little squeal and startling her awake. "Robin!" she shout whispered, aware that Roland was asleep down the hall.

"You madam didn't even notice how lumpy that bed is."

"Coming from a man who used to sleep on the forest floor," she scoffed as he picked up her pillow and dropped it into her arms, carrying her out of the door and back towards their room. She cuddled the cushion, he could have at least put her slippers on for her, her feet were freezing, she wriggled them, trying to maintain circulation before Robin placed her down on their bed. She dashed under the covers and buried her head in her pillow as Robin moved in beside her.

"I swear the forest floor was comfier than that," he sniggered, Regina's bed had been the first actual bed he had ever slept in and nothing was ever able to live up to it, it wasn't too soft, but wasn't too hard either, it was perfect, but it made him a total pain, because he complained if he was sleeping somewhere that wasn't as comfy.

"I don't think so somehow Robin," she shook her head, turning her back on him so that he could spoon her back, which he did, wrapping her up in his embrace, his hands coming to settle on her bump.

"I missed this," he whispered, placing a kiss behind her ear.

"Me too," she agreed, threading her fingers through his, "we have a scan tomorrow," she reminded, tracing her fingertips over her skin, it felt tight like it was being stretched and that was exactly what was happening, her baby was stretching her.

"I can't wait to see her," he stated, kissing her neck lightly.

"Me neither," she smiled, yawning as she shook her head, "I can feel how big she's grown since we last looked at her."

"She definitely has." He grinned, knowing that their little baby was safe inside Regina's belly, right under his palms; suddenly he was hit by a sickening feeling, what if Regina had lost their baby, what if their little bundle of joy hadn't been inside her right now, he took a deep breath and buried his face in her hair, "I'm so sorry Regina. I'm so sorry," he cried, his tears dampening her hair.

She turned around again and looked at him, his cheeks were wet with tears and she moved her hand to wipe them away, "shush," she soothed, "it's okay, I'm okay," she pressed her lips to his gently, "I'm okay see."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms, "I still don't think I can forgive myself for what I put you through," he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers as his hand stroked her bump, "for what nearly happened to this little one."

"But it didn't happen," she stated, her hand caressing his cheek gently, "it didn't, she's safe, I can feel her inside me Robin," she could see that he wasn't convinced, that he probably wouldn't be convinced until they had been to see the doctor in the morning, "I don't blame you," she whispered, "I don't, please, you need to stop beating yourself up about this, it isn't going to help and it's only going to make you hurt more." Her hand slipped to the back of his head as she began to massage his scalp gently.

"I can't stop thinking that it was my fault, that I put you through this," he shook his head, he wasn't one for crying, in fact he almost never cried, but thinking about being the cause of the loss of their baby, he just couldn't stop it.

"Robin, pull yourself together," she scoffed and released a deep breath as she took his hands in hers, "look at me, Robin, look at me," after a bit of coaxing he did and she smiled at him, "I am fine, I promise you," she kissed him and shook her head, "the doctor is going to prove that tomorrow and we can carry on with our lives, forgetting everything that happened."

"Regina…"

"Robin, I don't want to argue anymore and I don't want you to punish yourself, we are both as much to blame…"

"No Regina, we aren't."

"Robin, please stop it," she cried, "stop it, I'm fine, you didn't do anything."

He sighed and held her close, he liked that she was trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault, but he knew he had been the one to cause the stress, he had put her through that and he was a bastard and lousy husband for worrying his pregnant wife like he had done, never mind yelling at her. The last thing he wanted to do was stress her again and apparently, this was doing exactly that, so he was going to concede, it didn't mean that he didn't blame himself, he still did, but he knew that Regina needed to sleep before their appointment tomorrow. "Okay," he nodded, playing with her hair, "now are you going to sleep?" he questioned, kissing the corners of her lips.

"Yes," she breathed, "as long as you do too."

"I think I can do that," he chuckled, as she pecked his lips one last time before turning around and making him wrap his arms around her as she snuggled into his embrace. If she ever thought about kicking him out of bed again, she needed to remember this moment and memorise what it felt like to be warm in the circle of his arms, rather than alone inside cold sheets. Humming to herself she closed her eyes and soon drifted off.

* * *

"Moooommmm! Daaaaddddd! I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" Regina's screwed up her face as she tried to block out the loud yelling coming from down the hall, it was too early and she wanted sleep, needed sleep. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow as Robin did a similar thing beside her. "Mom!" a small hand shook her and she made a noise of protest before turning to look at her smallest boy stood next to the bed. "Mom come on!"

"What is it?" she asked, trying to force her eyes to stay open, apparently, she and Robin should have gone to sleep at a more decent hour, "go back to bed sweetie." She sighed, closing her eyes again.

"No, mom, I'm gonna be late for school!"

"What?" her eyes flashed open as she looked at the clock on the bedside table, seeing that it read eight thirty and school began at eight forty "oh no, oh no! Robin, Robin wake up, we're late."

"No, we're not, I set the alarm for eight," he muttered, not even moving his face from his pillow.

"Well unless the clock is broken, it reads eight thirty right now, get up." She picked up her own pillow and swung it at him, "we have the scan at nine, come on Robin."

"Damn it," he moved out of bed and grabbed some pants, before hopping into them, "how about, I take the boys to school whilst you get ready."

"Do you not mind?" she asked, standing up and pulling her robe around her.

"No, of course not," he kissed her forehead as he changed into a shirt, "I'll come back and pick you up, then we'll go to the scan okay."

"Yes," she smiled, bending down and kissing her son's cheek, "have a good day sweetheart."

"Mom, I want to see the baby, why can't I come with you?"

"Because young man, you have school, now, when you get home you can have a look at a picture of baby, but you have to go to school now, like you said you're going to be late." She looked at his little face and he didn't seem happy about that agreement, he was pouting at her as he let out an exaggerated huff, before bringing his small hands up and placing them on her stomach.

"Bye bye baby, I can't wait to see you soon," he stated, looking up at Regina with a cheeky smile as he hugged her, "see you later mom."

"Yes, I will see you later my little knight, have a good day at school," she chuckled, fluffing his hair playfully, "I love you."

"I love you too," he ginned, before turning to look at his father, "dad come on! We are going to be late!"

"Duty calls," Robin rolled his eyes and kissed her lips, before hurrying after his son, just as he reached the top of the stairs he remembered something, something important and rushed back to the bedroom, "Regina."

"Hmm?" She looked around from the wardrobe, what had he forgotten, he'd clearly forgotten something, as usual.

"Don't pee."

"What?" she frowned, looking at him as though he were a crazy person.

"Don't pee, you need a full bladder for the scan."

She glared at him and shook her head, she had forgotten about that and actually already really needed to go, "urghhh."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, if it were up to me you'd be able to pee all you want, but unfortunately, doctor's orders," he chuckled, before hurrying out, thinking that she might throw something at him from the look on her face.

Sighing she dropped her robe to the floor and pulled a work skirt out of the wardrobe, followed by a smart blouse, she ridded herself of her silk nightdress and looked in the mirror, skimming her hands over her bump which was growing more and more each day. She smiled and shook her head, "I can't wait to see you missis," she whispered.

"Boo." Regina jumped out of her skin and turned to see her sister stood at the door holding her baby in her arms.

"God Zelena, you scared me half to death," she gasped, grabbing something to cover her bare breasts, she wrapped a blanket around her and walked towards her sister, "aww she's so cute."

"You haven't been to see me since you've been back, so I decided to come to you," Zelena quipped sitting on the edge of the bed as she passed her daughter over to Regina.

"Sorry, things around here have been a little, intense lately," she sighed cooing the little baby that lay in her arms, gazing up at her with bright blue eyes, red hair spiked on top of her head. "Hello," she chuckled, allowing her niece to play with her fingers, "hello."

"She likes her aunty Regina."

"Yes she does, because she knows who helped her mommy bring her into this world," she leant down to kiss her on the forehead, causing the baby to smile at her, "I thought babies couldn't smile until they were older."

"Well apparently, I have a smart little girl here," Zelena laughed, "I'm guessing it's because she has magic inside her, but I'm not sure. Anyway, what's been going on around here?"

"Robin and I had a slight fall out, did he not tell Conrad?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, after he went missing…"

"And panicked you half to death like a complete arsehole."

"Zelena," Regina rolled her eyes, "yes, but he went missing because he saw me kissing someone else."

"What?" Zelena's mouth dropped open in shock, "you were kissing someone else? Why?"

"You know that before Robin I was in love with someone else and I thought that mother had killed him."

"The stable hand?"

"Yes," she nodded, taking a deep breath, "anyway, he wasn't dead and Robin saw him kissing me, it was literally a goodbye kiss, but he didn't see it that way, at first."

"Wow," Zelena shook her head and placed her hand on her daughter's leg, stopping her from kicking Regina.

"Then I felt a pain in my abdomen and thought I was going to lose the baby, all in all it wasn't the best trip," she sniggered, "don't get me wrong, we had fun at the start, but it just wasn't how I expected it to go."

"Never mind, you're better now, right?" the redhead asked, brushing her sister's hair behind her ear, "the baby is okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," she smiled, hugging her niece once more, before passing her back to her mother, "I have a scan in a little while so…"

"You need to be getting ready, I understand, do you want to do dinner at Granny's later?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Regina approved, as her sister stood from the bed, "thanks for coming over and letting me see her."

"No problem, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye sis," Zelena cast her a wink before using her magic and disappearing.

Regina chuckled and shook her head, she still couldn't believe they had gotten so close so quickly, they had done a completely u-turn in their relationship and she couldn't be happier to finally have someone, someone who she could, hopefully, rely on, someone that understood her more than Snow and Emma did, because although they were good friends, they didn't know what it was like to be in the grasp of darkness, Zelena did and they were sister, shared the same blood, that was something that would connect them for life.

She grabbed a bra and clean pair of panties, before retreating to the bathroom to get ready, without actually being able to go. She got into her underwear easy enough, with her breasts maybe peeking over the cups a little more than normal, however when it came to fitting into her usual work skirt, she had trouble, a lot of trouble, as hard as she tried, the zipped would not go up past the top of her arse, she exhaled deeply and decided that the only option was to use her magic to alter the size of the skirt, forcing the zip up. Then she just about managed to button her shirt, before pulling her suit jacket on.

Looking in the mirror, she undertook her morning routine and applied her makeup, before looking at her now quite evidently pregnant body and letting out a little laugh, before heading back to the bedroom and picking up her bag, just in time to hear the front door go.

"Regina?" Robin called.

"Coming," she replied, slipping some three-inch heels on before, wandering downstairs.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes scanning her appearance, although she looked hot, they were going to a baby scan, not a business conference.

"What do you mean?" she asked, grabbing her coat as they headed out of the door and towards the car.

"The getup?"

"I'm going to go into work for a couple of hours," she shrugged, "I daren't even think how much paperwork there will be for me to get up to date with, I feel like it's been forever since I've been in there," she sighed, slipping into the passenger seat and looking to Robin, "what?"

"Nothing, I just thought we were spending the day together that's all." He stated, a little disappointed that she was blowing him off for work.

"Robin, I need to make sure that the town is running smoothly, it doesn't just take care of itself you know."

"Okay, well, I suppose we can do something another time."

"Yes, we can, we have literally just spent over a week just the two of us."

"I know," he rolled his eyes, before turning on the engine and setting off towards the hospital.

"We're meeting your brother and my sister at Granny's tonight," Regina informed, "the baby is just beautiful," she smiled, her hands settling on her own bump.

"I'm sure she isn't as beautiful as ours will be," he grinned, looking towards his wife.

"I'm sure you're right."

* * *

They sat in the waiting room and Regina tapped her shoes on the tiled floor, as she stared at the clock which now read nine fifteen, she really needed the bathroom by this point and was literally jiggling in her seat, trying to hold it in.

Robin sniggered and shook his head, his hand coming to rub her back gently, "I see someone needs to go."

"Shut up," she snapped, closing her eyes, "my bladder might be about to burst, so I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you," she breathed, only making him laugh more, earning him a playful slap to the arm. She crossed her legs and rocked gently, earning a snort of laughter from Robin, "what?" she asked, glaring at him.

"You kinda look like you're turned on and trying to…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," she huffed, tapping her feet, "where the hell is that doctor?"

"Patience," he chuckled, caressing her lower back, as he leaned in to press his lips to her shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard someone turn on the water dispenser and she shook her head, before squeezing her hand into a fist and causing the water to spray all over the person who thought that the sound of running water would be a good idea at this time. She turned around to see her doctor soaking wet, water dripping from head to toe, "shit," she whispered, looking at Robin in alarm.

"Did you do that?" Robin gasped.

"Well, she was running water and she knows her own rules about a full bladder, what does she expect?" Regina scoffed, watching as her doctor made her way over to them.

"Miss Mills."

"Oh, it's Mrs now," she smiled, standing from her seat, "please tell me that it's us next."

"Yes, I just need to go and clean myself up a little, it appears that the water dispenser is broken."

"Oh dear," she frowned.

"Anyway, please go through and get yourself ready."

"Okay, thank you." Regina nodded as she watched the doctor walk away, "come on Robin," she took his hand in hers and they entered the examination room. She slipped the zip on her skirt down a little so that it would be easier to access her stomach when the time came. She pulled herself up on to the medical table and looked at Robin who was sat in the chair beside her bed.

"You okay?"

"Excited," she breathed pulling her lip between her teeth, "but I'm nervous too, I just really want everything to be okay with her."

"So do I and we're going to find out if it is a her."

"Yes, we are," she closed her eyes and lay back, they had been calling the baby a girl all this time, what if they found out that it was a boy, would she be disappointed? No, she wouldn't, although she was secretly, or not so secretly as the case may be, hoping that the baby was a girl, she would love a boy just as much, she would love any child that was made out of their love. "Will you mind if it's a boy?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he shook his head, "this is our baby and I will love it no matter what."

The door squeaked open and the doctor entered the room, "so, how are mommy and baby doing?" she asked, switching on a monitor beside the bed and retrieving the things she would need to do the ultrasound, before looking back up at them.

"She had a little scare whilst we were away." Robin notified, squeezing his wife's hand tightly.

"Oh?" The doctor looked at Regina intently, "why didn't you come and see me sooner?"

"We got back on Saturday," Regina shrugged, "it was a sharp pain that lasted around ten minutes or so, but I've felt her since then, so."

"Okay then, let's have a little look at the baby shall we; can you lift your shirt."

Regina nodded and undid a couple of the bottom buttons, before revealing her bump to the doctor.

"Ooh, we've definitely gotten bigger since the last time I saw you," the doctor chuckled.

"Hmm, tell me about it, cravings are getting the better of me," Regina laughed, glancing at Robin.

"Gross craving," he grinned, pushing her hair behind her ear and standing so that he could see from the same angle as her.

"I can imagine, so have you been okay in general, has there been any more morning sickness?"

"No, I haven't had that for a few days," she informed, "I think it's just been the normal symptoms, sore breasts, tiredness."

"Okay," the doctor smiled, "have you been feeling stressed or anything like that?"

Regina took a deep breath, she still wasn't certain that Robin had completely gotten over the whole episode on their honeymoon, if the previous night's conversation was anything to go by, he certainly hadn't. "A little," she nodded.

"That's when she felt the pain," Robin stated guiltily, hanging his head, "I worried her and…"

"Robin," Regina shook her head finding his hand and holding it tightly over her shoulder, "trust me, I don't feel stressed anymore, it was just that one time."

"Okay, well, it's best not to cause any undue stress, you are better remaining as calm as possible."

"I know," she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Good, so then, let's do this scan then," she picked up the bottle of gel, "as you know this is cold," she reminded, before placing some on Regina's abdomen. She picked up the receiver and ran it over her stomach, trying to find the baby, watching the screen. "Did you say you wanted to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"Yes, we would," Regina nodded, looking up at Robin, she felt anxious to know if she had been correct in thinking that the baby she was carrying was a girl. Robin squeezed her hand and smiled as he kissed her shoulder.

"Okay," the doctor continued to move the wand until she stopped and her eyes went wide as she stared at the monitor, a smile coming onto her face, "well, I didn't expect that."


	55. Reunion

**I hadn't planned the second half of this, but someone asked me to write reunion sex for A Family Affair and I thought, why not. So I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the massive hiatus.**

* * *

"What?" Regina asked, "what is it?! Is my baby okay?!" She panicked, what could the doctor have seen that caused her to react in such a way?

"Yes, your baby is fine," she nodded.

"What then, what is unexpected?"

"There are two of them."

"What?" Robin questioned, his mouth dropping open in shock as he stared at his wife, "two?"

The doctor nodded, "yes, I'll give you some time alone to look at your daughters."

"Daughters?" Regina gasped, feeling joy spread through her. She ran her hand over her bump with a content smile playing on her face, her fingers twirling across her skin as she talked to her babies, both of them, her two girls, she already had her two boys and now she was having two girls, two little princesses to complete her family. She looked at the screen again and shook her head.

"Two babies," Robin kept repeating over and over as he simply stared, his eyes transfixed on the video of his little girls.

"Robin, shush," she pressed a single finger against his lips, "I want to enjoy the moment of watching out children without you talking over their heartbeat," Regina sighed and let out a little laugh, "I can't believe there are two of them."

"Urm, excuse me I want to enjoy the moment of watching out children without you talking over their heartbeat," he smirked as he mocked her, receiving a thwack to the chest from Regina, "we don't have two names."

"You're right we don't," she nodded, seeing her doctor come back into the room having written something down, Regina took Robin's hand as she looked down at the sheet of paper, "what is it?"

"As you probably already know carrying twins is more high risk than if there was just one baby, so we need to look out for symptoms of Preeclampsia."

"What is that?" Robin asked as he sat down in the chair next to Regina, his hand squeezing hers lightly.

"It's complicated so I'm going to give you some leaflets to read through. From what I can see so far though your pregnancy is going well, you're healthy and the pain you say you felt was most likely simply one of your babies moving in your uterus. You should be fine to continue with most physical activates, but obviously don't over excerpt yourself, you know if you've done too much, but don't even let it get to that stage."

"I won't," Regina smiled.

"You should be beginning to feel your babies move any day now," the doctor nodded, "so keep taking your prenatal vitamins and watching out for any symptoms of Preeclampsia and I'll see you on your next visit. I'll print a copy of your scan photo for you and you can collect it at the desk."

"Thank you," Regina murmured as she straightened her clothes somewhat and swung her legs off the bed, "shall we go and have a celebratory lunch at Granny's?"

"Yes lets."

* * *

Later that night when everything had been sorted and Roland was asleep, Regina was in bed reading her latest romance novel whilst Robin had gone out to run the archery session down at the rec centre, he had been reluctant to go but Regina told him to stop being silly and that he had already missed two weeks as it was with wedding preparations and their honeymoon. She felt the familiar little flutters in her abdomen and smiled, "hello my angels," she whispered.

She wondered what the little sensations actually were, she had first assumed that it was her baby's magic but now she wasn't so sure, what if it was something to do with them being twins, maybe they had their own little conversations in there, talking to each other, it was a beautiful thought, "what are we going to call you both then, you can't both be called Hope can you," she chuckled, looking across the room and noticing the camcorder on her dressing table.

With a sigh, she stood from her bed and pulled her night dress off, checking that her underwear was on properly before flicking the on button on the camcorder and finding the tape measure. "So, today we found out that not only is there one of you in there, there are two, my two beautiful little girls," she cooed talking to the camera, "I really am so happy and I cannot wait to meet you both. I am getting bigger each day," she shook her head, "but now I know why I am so big, I don't mind though because you are both so special to me my babies."

She wrapped the tape measure around her and showed the number to the camera again, "see getting fatter…"she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "One minute," she called before switching the camera off and pulling her bed clothes back on, followed by a robe as she made her way to the door.

"Mom?"

She opened the door and smiled at her eldest son, "Henry."

"Hi, I was on the way to my room when I heard talking, are you okay?"

"Oh yes," she smiled, "I was talking to my bump," she chuckled, moving back to lay on her bed as Henry stepped into the room and got on beside her.

"You look really happy."

"I am," she nodded, taking his hand gently, "thank you for coming to check on me."

"No problem. How did your scan go today?"

"Ah, I have news," she grinned biting her bottom lip, "how would you feel about having two baby sisters?"

"Twins? Really?!" he laughed, "wow, no wonder your stomach is so…"

"Don't say fat, you're not too old for that naughty step," she smirked, leaning back on the bed.

"I was going to say well developed."

"Good save."

"I'm really happy for you mom and I can't wait to be a big bother, I know Roland is the one who has been showing how excited he is over this, but I am just as excited as he is, I can't wait to meet them. Do you have names for them?"

"Well, we have a name, but we hadn't counted on there being two babies when we chose it, so we are still trying to find another."

"What's the name?"

"Hope," she smiled, tracing her fingertips over her bump, "we just need to find another name."

"Can I suggest something?"

"If you want," she shrugged, why not, if he had an idea it would help, because she had a few names in mind but she couldn't find one that really struck a cord with her like Hope did.

"Arrow."

"Arrow what?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Arrow as a name," he chuckled.

"Interesting," she hummed, "Hope and Arrow."

"I like that," Robin's voice agreed and she turned to see him leant against the door frame, "has a certain ring to it."

"I suppose it does," Regina smiled, "good idea Henry."

"Thanks," he smirked before standing up, "anyway, I'm gonna head off to my room now, I'm pretty tired so."

"Okay, pleasant dreams."

"Night mom, Robin."

"Night Henry," Robin saw him out and closed the door behind him before turning to look at his wife, "hello you."

"Hello to you too," she stretched her arms before reaching them out to him, "come here."

He took his jacket off and dropped it to the floor before moving closer to the bed and climbing on with her, slipping into her embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair and he hummed contentedly, closing his eyes, "don't get comfy, you need a shower, smelly man."

"Hey," he chuckled.

"You have been quite active this evening."

"I wouldn't mind getting even more active," he smirked causing her to raise her eyebrows at him, they hadn't had sex for a while, not since their argument and she was missing him. They were a newlywed couple, so they needed to make the most of it whilst she was still in a fit state to enjoy sensual pleasure.

"How about, you go shower and then come back and proposition that to me again."

"I think that sounds like a good idea milady," he nodded, standing from the bed and grabbing his towel from the radiator before retreating to the adjoining bathroom to take his shower, per her request. As soon as he closed the door behind him he stood from the bed and found a box of matches to light the few candles that were around the room. She took off her night dress and underwear before lying down in the middle of the bed and opening her top draw.

Clearing her throat she took out the purple toy and looked at it, someone had bought it for her as a joke present for her hen night. She had told herself that she probably wouldn't use it, but then again, she wanted to see the look on her husband's face when he came out of the bathroom and saw her pleasuring herself with a vibrator. Regina clicked the button and it began to shake in her hand, she felt how powerful the vibrations were and let out a shudder.

Switching it off, she moved it onto her clit before turning it back on again and letting out a moan, dropping her head back as she arched up into the toy, feeling the vibrations thrum against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She closed her eyes and began moving it in little circles, it felt amazing and she was becoming somewhat lost in the immediate pleasure it brought her.

Nevertheless she opened her eyes and trained them on the door, she needed to watch for Robin, wanted to see his reaction to what she was doing. She heard the water cut off, making the vibrating noise seem even louder, within another couple of minutes the door opened and she looked over to see Robin with his mouth open and his eyes wide, "shit."

"Like what you see?" she asked, bringing a hand up to one of her breasts.

"God yes, where did this toy come from?"

"It was a gift," she stated, her legs beginning to shake somewhat from the pressure between them, "and I really must think to thank them for it properly when I next see them."

Robin moved over to the bed and pushed her hand out of the way before using the vibrator on her, pressing it against her clit, earning a sound of approval from Regina. He couldn't get over how sexy she looked like that, seeing her touch herself turned him on tremendously. "What do you want Gina?"

"I want you, I need you Robin," she breathed, reaching a hand out for him and trying to grab him. "Please."

"How do you want it."

She thought for a moment and shook her head, "I don't mind, please I just need you."

"Get on your hands and knees," he instructed, reaching for his pillow and putting it under her to give extra support to her bump. She did as he told her, she had already worked herself up a lot with the vibrator and now her body was zinging with pleasure and pent up release.

Regina felt him run a hand down her back and over her ass, stroking it as his fingers moved between her legs to play with the wetness that had collected there. "You're soaked," he groaned, pushing two fingers inside her and feeling hardly any resistance as he pumped them in slowly, "do you want my cock?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, turning her head to look at him as he fingered her with one hand and rubbed the bottom of her back with the other.

"Good, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" she breathed, liking the way he was dominating her, she loved it when he would take control like this, it turned her on to no end and made her arousal flow like a river.

"Hold this pretty little vibrator against your clit."

She nodded and took it from him before pressing it where he directed her to and letting out a loud moan. She could feel his fingers begin to speed up and she felt as though she was already about to come. "Please Robin, I need you to fuck me, please."

She heard him chuckle and he pulled his fingers out from inside her. She felt the head of his cock brush through her slit and knock the vibrator causing him to groan loudly, once he was coated in her arousal, he pressed his tip to her entrance and thrust inside her, pushing her forward somewhat but making sure that she didn't drop down.

He began the pound in and out of her wet core, picking up the speed immediately, giving her little time to adjust whilst making sure not to jolt her too much. She knew that had she not been pregnant he would be doing it a lot harder, but he obviously knew that he had to be gentler with her, he wouldn't run the risk of hurting her or their children.

She rested her head on her arm whist struggling to hold the toy against her clit, she was getting closer and closer, her pussy clenching around his cock, as she buried her moaned into her pillow, not wanting to run the risk of anyone else in the house hearing them. Suddenly it was all too much and she had to throw the vibrator to the floor, her walls gripped Robin's shaft, holding him inside her as her orgasm rushed through her body.

She felt Robin thrust into her one last time before she was flooded with warmth and he came inside her with a low groan. Her body shook as Robin pulled out of her and carefully moved off the bed, leaving her kneeling as he went to get the cloth in order to clean her up. Once he had she laid on her back and closed her eyes, "maybe we should fight more often if the sex is like that," she laughed, trying to catch her breath as Robin dropped down beside her.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I don't like it when we argue."

"Me either," she shook her head, cuddling into his side, "but you have to admit that the sex was good."

"The sex was good," he nodded kissing the top of her head as he pulled the covers over them and his hand went to her bump, "let's just hope that Hope and Arrow don't know what mommy and daddy have been up to."

"How do you think they were made?" Regina laughed, her hand going to his as she looked up at him, "I'm so happy Robin."

"Me too," he smiled.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life."

"I love you and our children."

"I love you too," she smiled, "and I can't wait to meet the newest additions to the family."


End file.
